Dulce Destino
by Sabastu
Summary: Cuando los hilos rojos del destino se cruzan pueden traer dulces encuentros. Una actríz pelirroja que no sabe cocinar, un azulado amante de la cocina, una apuesta de por medio... ¿Será la receta para algo más dulce que los pasteles? AU [ Jerza ] Parejas secundarias. [ Miraxus / Gruvia / Gale ] Long Fic. -Mi misión en el mundo es crear un mundo con más Jerza. E,Ë)9 ¿Me apoyan? ToT-
1. La Apuesta

**¡Hola!** Acá de nuevo Sabastu con una **historia de su shipera mente**. xD ¡No hay suficiente **Jerza** en el mundo! **E,E)9** Y he tomado como misión de mis ratos libres el crear **un mundo más lleno de Jerza.**

Ok, dejando de lado **la conspiración** , les cuento que este será **un Long Fic** (Aunque no creo que tanto como Mi Maid) y que **incluirá más parejas.** ¿Cuáles? Bueno, **ya verán… xD**

En fin, **agradecería saber sus opiniones.** ¡Los reviews son los que han creado a este **monstruo escribe fics! D:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Su dueño y creador es Hiro -Que Jellal Deje De Ser Princeso- Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración

* * *

 **Dulce Destino**

* * *

 **Capitulo Primero**

* * *

 **~La Apuesta~**

* * *

Una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules observaba con resignación la cocina de la casa que compartía con su mejor amiga desde hacía cinco años, la escena era caótica, una pesadilla para los amantes de las artes culinarias.

Una pasta blancuzca y amorfa colgaba de una de las lámparas en el techo, esa misma cosa que se suponía debía ser arroz blanco manchaba la mesa del desayunador de la cocina, el fregadero y la mayoría de las alacenas.

 _Parecía como si un volcán hubiese explotatado en el lugar._

Y, es que ciertamente algo había explotado, y ese algo había sido una olla arrocera que ahora yacía negra, arrugada y mojada en el suelo húmedo y resbaloso de la cocina.

¿La razón?

Pues, la amiga pelirroja de Mirajane Strauss había intentado demostrarle de que era capaz de hacer un simple almuerzo.

La peliblanco volvió a suspirar ideando un plan para lograr que su amiga se apuntara en unas clases; urgentes y exhaustivas, de cocina, ya que si no explotaba algo, el sabor de lo que cocinaba era indescriptiblemente enfermizo.

Pero convencer a Erza Scarlet, la hermosa mujer de brillantes ojos color café y sedoso cabello escarlata, de que necesitaba ayuda externa, podía ser una tarea hercúlea para la mayoría de las personas debido a que su pelirroja amiga, podía ser muy terca…

" _Soberanamente terca"_

Es lo que en realidad pensaba la peliblanco, pero ella sabía que podía jugarse un chance para lograrlo gracias a este esperado nuevo fracaso culinario de su amiga.

Decidida a jugárselas todas, la chica de ojos azules respiró profundo y comenzó la discreta persuasión.

― **No te preocupes Er Chan, la cocina no es para todos, algunos dicen que es un arte pero yo pienso que es como una guerra, una guerra difícil que pocos sabemos controlar.** ―La miró con ojos de compasión.

 _Necesitaba sacar el lado guerrero de su amiga._

― **¡Ya te lo he dicho, cocinar no es difícil! Si quisiese aprender realmente, ya lo hubiese hecho hace tiempo…** ―Con un grito contenido una pelirroja se limpiaba el hollín de la cara.

― **Er Chan, no deberías mentirte… La aceptación es el primer paso para superar el problema.** –Contestó dulcemente la mujer de cabello blanco mientras le pasaba otro trapo limpio a la mujer de roja cabellera. **―No es normal que una olla estalle cuando estás haciendo un simple arroz blanco, Er Chan.**

― **¡La olla estaba mala!** ―La mujer de la cara tiznada zapateó con furia el suelo.

― **Claro, la olla de arroz, la sartén de ayer, la olla de cocimiento lento la semana pasada, el horno hace un mes, la batidora que terminó rompiendo la licuadora hace tres noches, el abridor de latas eléctrico, la cafetera, la tetera eléctrica y extrañamente la tostadora hoy en la mañana dejó mi pan húmedo en lugar de tostado…** ―La peliblanco suspiró resignada― **Sabes que yo no te mentiría, Er Chan… Mírame…**

― **¡Yo sé cocinar!** ―Masculló la mujer destructora de artefactos de cocina.

― **¡Mírame, Erza!**

― **¡Tsk!** ―Con una maldición contenida en la boca miró resignada a la peliblanco, bien sabía que era mejor no hacer enojar a la mujer que estaba con ella.

― **¡No sabes cocinar! Es más, no puedes cocinar, querida.**

― **¡Mira!**

― **La verdad duele pero te hace libre…**

― **¡MIRA!** ―Derrotada se dejó caer al suelo que estaba mojado producto del extintor con el que batalló contra el fuego de la olla― **Si practicara un poco más…**

― **No creo que sea el caso** ―La cortó la peliblanco.

― **¿Ni siquiera me das esperanzas? Recuerda lo asquerosamente mala que era actuando y cuanto me esforcé para mejorar…**

― **Sí, lo sé.** ―Asintió la mujer de ojos azules― **Fui yo la que te dijo que apestabas en actuación ¡Y ahora mírate! ¡La actriz más cotizada de todo Fiore!**

― **¿Entonces me das esperanza?** ―Sonrió ilusionada― **¡Practicaré hasta el cansancio!**

― **No, Er Chan. La cocina es muy diferente a la actuación. Será mejor que no lo intentes, igual nunca has necesitado cocinar y dudo que lo llegues a necesitar, estoy segura que podrás depender siempre de alguien para que te cocine.** ―Con tono inocente la peliblanco dio su opinión y tomó otro paño para limpiar un poco el desastre, pero en realidad solo estaba haciendo tiempo para que su comentario surtiera efecto.

Menos de un minuto después la pelirroja se levantó y dio un manazo en el desayunador.

― **¡YO NO VOY A DEPENDER DE NADIE!**

La peliblanco sonrió complacida por la reacción de su amiga y dejó que la mujer descargara su mente.

― **¡NI UN CARAJO! ¡YO APRENDERÉ A COCINAR!**

― **Er Chan, no creo que la cocina sea para ti…**

― **¿¡Quieres apostar!?**

― **Ara…** ― _«¡Listo!»_ Pensó la ojiazul― **¿Tan segura estás?**

― **Oh, si… ¡Ya verás!**

― **Ummm… Bien entonces acepto. ¿No te echarás para atrás, verdad?** ―La picó en el orgullo un poco más para lograr que la pelirroja se tomase la apuesta en serio.

― **¡Erza Scarlet nunca se echa para atrás!**

― **Entonces, ¡Trato Hecho! Tienes tres meses…**

― **¿Eh?** –La ojicafé la miró desconcertada.

― **Tienes tres meses para aprender a hacer una cena de tres platos. Entrada, plato fuerte y postre. Si pierdes la apuesta… Veamos…** ―La peliblanco fingió que pensaba en un castigo y pasados unos minutos finalmente volvió a hablar― **Aceptarás actuar en la oferta de dorama más rosa y cursi que yo escoja para ti de todos esos libretos que te viven lloviendo para que actúes.**

― **¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUÉ!? ¡Sabes bien que yo no sirvo para esa clase de papeles! ¡Además los odio!**

― **Ara~ Y yo que pensé que confiabas en ti misma…** ―Comentó con un tono lleno de decepción y movimientos melodramáticos. **Parece que al final no estabas nada segura ¡Ya lo decía yo! La cocina es el enemigo que nunca podrás derrotar. ¡Es tu muro! ¡Tú límite! ¡Tú némesis de vida! Tú…!**

― **¡ACEPTO!** ―Contestó con un grito y un tic en el ojo la pelirroja― **¡Por un demonio que voy a ganar esta apuesta!** ―Extendió la mano a la mujer de ojos azules― **¡Y si yo gano hornearé el pastel de tú boda!** ―Le sonrió maliciosamente.

 _Ésta vez fue el turno de la peliblanco de sentirse entre la espada y la pared._

Una espada que blandía la pelirroja y una pared que había creado ella.

Se mordió el labio y sopesó todas las posibilidades…

La verdad era que confiaba en que la pelirroja aprendiera a cocinar, de hecho; esa era la razón por la que le dijo que no podría.

Su amiga Erza era de esas personas que si le dices que no puede hacerlo no estará tranquila hasta lograrlo, y sabía que era hora que Erza aprendiese a cocinar y por sobre todo, que dejase de hacer explotar todo en el recinto que ella; Mirajane Strauss, consideraba sagrado.

 _Y todo esto radicaba en cierta cuestión…_

Mirajane Strauss estaba por casarse con el amor de su vida, un rubio de ojos verdes llamado Laxus Dreyar y debido a esto, ya no podía vivir más con su amiga, ni encargarse de cocinar cuando estaban juntas; claro, cuando sus agendas se lo permitían, ya que Erza era una actriz muy solicitada y Mirajane, por su parte, era una compositora musical muy respetada en la industria, sin embargo y a pesar de ser ambas tan exitosas no habían dejado de vivir juntas en esa pequeña mansión que fue su único lugar al que escapar de sus asfixiantes familias.

Y bueno, Mirajane deseaba que su amiga fuese capaz de al menos cocinar lo básico y que no dependiese de nadie, ni de los servicios de comida a domicilio y mucho menos de los de comida rápida, sabía lo increíblemente fanática que era su amiga a ese tipo de comida poco sana y ni hablar de los dulces…

Erza Scarlet podía devorar pasteles por un mes entero como desayuno, almuerzo, café, merienda, cena, postre y pecadito de medianoche sin aburrirse…

No era suposición de la peliblanco, ya Erza lo había hecho más de una vez y la Strauss no se explicaba; y los médicos tampoco, como esa mujer no sufría de diabetes ni de caries.

En fin, el punto era que Mirajane se sentía responsable de su amiga del alma y quería poder darle el regalo de la capacidad culinaria a la pelirroja. Si iba a vivir sola a partir de ahora esperaba no solo que comiese comida casera saludable, sino también que no provocase su propia muerte o incapacidad corporal con esas explosiones de electrodomésticos y alimentos.

Es por esto que la peliblanco, con todo el dolor de su alma estiró su mano y estrechó decidida la de la pelirroja.

Después de todo, una amiga sana y sin mutilaciones por explosiones espontaneas valía más que un pastel de boda de ensueño y comestible…

 _¿Cierto?_

― **¡Trato hecho!** ―Dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo y se miraron retadoramente a los ojos.

Ninguna daría un paso atrás, así habían sido ambas desde niñas.

 _Mujeres fuertes, capaces, valientes y de palabra._

― **Por cierto, Er Chan. Creo que lo mejor para ti es conseguir un maestro particular, ya sabes, tu fama y tu horario no te permitirían asistir a una clase de cocina en una escuela culinaria.** ―Aportó prudente la ojiazul.

― **¿Maestro particular? Yo estaba pensando en cursos en línea…** ―Contestó la pelirroja mientras buscaba el trapeador.

― **Ara, si mal no recuerdo así fue como terminaron el horno quemado y quince bomberos dentro de la casa, Er Chan.**

― **¡Tsk! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Entendí!** ―La pelirroja suspiró y miró el horno nuevo que tuvieron que comprar. A pesar que re pintaron la pared se notaba que ese lugar era más oscuro que el resto de la cocina, todo a causa del incendio que desató queriendo hornear inocentes muffins de vainilla. **―Necesito a alguien experto y que ojalá tenga poco apreció por su vida y físico para que no huya al ver como explota una sartén cuando agregó la sal…** ―Suspiró casi derrotada.

― **Para tu defensa lo que echaste sobre el pobre pescado que tratabas de hacer y lo que le echaste a los muffins pensando que era azúcar no era otra cosa más que el dichoso ¨Nitruro de plomo¨…**

― **¡Ni me lo recuerdes!** ―Contestó furiosa la pelirroja― **¡Estúpido Natsu dejando sus cosas explosivas e incendiarias en la casa! ¡Por su culpa me quedé sin media ceja y ahora tengo que esperar que me crezca!** ―Dio un zapatazo al piso furiosa.

― **¡Jajaja! Al menos tu fleco ayuda a taparlo, nadie lo ha notado todavía.**

― **¡Eso díselo a los maquillistas! ¡Estuve a punto de golpear a Virgo! Y lo peor es que estoy segura que a ella le hubiese gustado…** ―Alegó Erza con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente al recordar a la chica masoquista que apodaban con el signo de su horóscopo y que la maquillaba siempre a ella.

― **¡Jajaja! Al menos la prensa aún no lo sabe.** ―Habló risueña la peliblanco― **Pero sabes, volviendo al tema, escuché que un amigo de Laxus está dando clases de cocina privadas, tal vez pueda conseguirte su información.** ―En realidad la peliblanco tenía ya toda esa información, pero era mejor seguir actuando como si nunca hubiese planeado volver a sugerirle aprender a cocinar a la ojicafé o se iría todo al traste.

― **Supongo que está bien, si el amargado dueño de hoteles Dreyar lo considera lo suficientemente bueno para mencionarlo, debe de ser alguien bueno en lo que hace.** ―La pelirroja dio su visto bueno, alzó los hombros resignada y siguió limpiando la desdichada cocina― **Como diría la abuela Scarlet,** ―Recitó la pelirroja― **¨Tienes que aceptar y sacar lo mejor del destino que viene a golpearte la cara¨**

 _Alguien en alguna parte del mundo estaba por ser reclutado para evitar más explosiones destructoras de cocinas._

 **~°0°~**

― **Al menos conseguí más de diez alumnos…** ―Suspiró acostado en su cama un chico de cabello azulado― **Por suerte aceptaron pagar la mitad del valor del curso por adelantado, así no se retiraran a medio tramo.** ―Suspiró un poco más aliviado pensando que eso sería suficiente para cubrir los gastos de al menos un trimestre completo, eso, si no se presentaba una eventualidad, algo que siempre terminaba sucediendo en su pequeña familia.

Fugas en la tubería.

Un temblor tan fuerte que terminó botando el televisor y de paso dejar daños en la estructura de la casa provocando gastos en reparaciones.

Ladrones que destruyen todo lo que no se llevan.

 _Por todo eso había pasado ya…_

Sin embargo, nada de eso lo amilanaría en su afán de proteger el bien más preciado que poseía, y eso era su familia.

A lo largo de su vida, veinticuatro años ya, su familia había crecido la misma cantidad de veces de las que había decrecido.

Había crecido cuando eran solo él, mamá y papá….

Ese par de señores, que se encontraron con el amor en una etapa avanzada de su vida pensaron que no sería posible tener más hijos luego de él, por eso, con todo el amor de sus corazones, al cumplir su propio hijo los cuatro años, adoptaron a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa y ojos verdes a la que llamaron; gracias al acento de su madre, Meredy; ya que, su madre quien era francesa no pronunciaba bien ¨Melody¨ el nombre original de la niña, pero la pequeña sonreía encantaba al escuchar el sonido de su nombre en boca de su nueva madre, por lo que al final terminaron registrándola con el nombre actual.

 _Algo similar había pasado con el nombre del peliazul._

Sin embargo, años después, un milagro médico ocurrió, su madre, a los casi cincuenta años, quedó embarazada de su hermanita menor, la pequeña Wendy, a la que pusieron _¨Marvell¨_ como segundo nombre; con dos eles al final en lugar de una, cortesía también del acento de su madre, ya que según los doctores había sido una _¨Maravilla¨_ médica que naciese sin ninguna dificultad a pesar de la edad de ambos padres, ya que el padre de ellos ya pasaba de los sesenta años.

Su madre, quien creía en el destino y en las cosas espirituales con ferviente pasión, pasó sus más felices días con ellos cuatro a su alrededor.

Pero un año después, la señora Fernandes falleció a causa de un falló en los pulmones.

Jellal Fernandes, no tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, el peso del hogar había recaído en él, y a sus quince años, se convirtió en un suplente del papel de madre, debido a que su padre; un gran proveedor sin duda alguna, no era dado a las labores hogareñas, así que él fue el encargado de las tareas de cocina, lavado y limpieza, con un poco de ayuda de Meredy, claro está, pero la pequeña de once años ya le ayudaba suficiente con mantener alegre a la niña de tan solo un año que probablemente no recordaría jamás a su madre.

De esa manera había pasado su adolescencia, sin ninguna locura destacable, bueno, había tenido una novia por un par de semanas y además, el tatuaje que se hizo en el rostro era destacable, pero era solo algo sentimental y que en su momento le ayudó a superar la muerte de su madre.

También en esa época, había descubierto lo que llegó a ser su gran pasión.

 _La cocina._

Apenas había terminado el colegio, y gracias a una beca por sus increíbles notas, ingresó a la universidad local, la cual tenía uno de los mejores cursos de artes culinarias en asociación con la incomparable escuela de cocina y repostería _¨Le Cordon Bleu¨._ Pronto destacó en su clase y fue escogido para asistir como becado a ese mismo lugar de ensueño.

Gracias al apoyo de su padre y de Meredy, que ya para entonces era capaz de cuidar de la casa, y también del francés fluido que dominaba gracias a su madre, Jellal Fernandes aprendió en dos intensos años de los mejores maestros culinarios del mundo, pero antes de su último año, pasó lo que nunca esperó.

Su padre también partía de este mundo a causa de un paro cardiaco.

Y como los malas noticias nunca llegan solas, le avisaron que estaba por perder a Meredy, ya que ella aún no era mayor de edad y según la ley, al perder a sus protectores debía de volver a la casa hogar, si no había un adulto responsable que velara por ella.

Gran parte del dinero que dejó el seguro y el fideicomiso de su padre se fue en la batalla legal que terminó ganando, por suerte el tal Loke Regulus, el abogado que contrató, terminó siendo un verdadero león protector de la justicia.

 _Y por eso había dejado el último año de sus estudios pendiente y regresado de Francia…_

Y hasta el momento le había ido bien, encontró trabajo en un buen restaurante gracias a que el dueño del hotel donde se encontraba había sido compañero muy cercano en la universidad y lo contrató de inmediato.

Él y Meredy se turnaban el cuidado de la pequeña Wendy e incluso su ex novia Ultear de vez en cuando les ayudaba a cuidarla.

 _Todo iba bien._

Hasta que pasó lo del robo en la casa hacía dos semanas.

No solo destruyeron todo, sino que el oficial a cargo se ensañó en que Meredy y Wendy esa noche pudieron haber estado en peligro por no tener a alguien mayor con ellas durante las nocturnas horas, sin embargo el infeliz no escribió en la declaración que ellas dos no estaban en casa, sino que las cuidaban en la casa de su ex. Y por supuesto, otra vez, peligró la custodia de Meredy y Wendy, ya que la pequeña al tener solo diez años, corría el mismo peligro de terminar en una casa hogar.

Y sopesando todas las posibilidades, no le quedó más que renunciar a su trabajo y formar un curso de cocina de pocas horas al día para aprovechar el tiempo en que Wendy asistía a la escuela, y que le permitiese pagar las facturas al menos durante un año más, hasta que Meredy cumpliese los veintiuno y ya no corriese ningún riesgo, y por ende la pequeña Wendy tendría menos riesgo de ser arrancada de sus brazos.

― **Un año…** ―Dijo el chico de cabellos azules a la nada de su oscura habitación― **Un año…** ― _«Al menos ya tengo para tres meses»_ Cruzó los dedos y rezó a todos los dioses y santos que nada pasase y desbalanceara las escasas finanzas― **¡Mon Dieu!** ―Exclamo pesaroso, pero la verdad es que agradecía más que nunca que la casa fuese propia y no tener que lidiar con algún alquiler― **¡Gracias mamá y papá!** ―Soltó al aire mientras sacaba el celular que sonaba; un lujo que probablemente tendría que dejar en unas semanas, del bolsillo de su camisa.

El número era privado pero igual contestó.

― **Buenas noches ¿Qué se le ofrece? Sí, con el habla. Sí, yo imparto esas clases. No, no hay horario nocturno. No, en la noche no puedo dar clases privadas. No, lo siento. No… no señorita, lo lamento, es una oferta tentadora pero tengo motivos para solo dar clases diurnas. No se preocupe, créame para mi es una lástima también. ¡Buenas noches a usted también!**

Terminó la llamada y se frotó la cara.

Acababa de rechazar una gran oferta de clases privadas con la que parecía una mujer muy amable. Pero no podía dejar a Wendy ni a Meredy solas de nuevo.

 _«Yo las protegeré de todo»_

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, cerró los ojos. La mañana siguiente iba a ser su último día de pre aviso en el restaurante del prestigioso hotel Fairy Tail y le tocaba el turno completo.

 _Iba a ser un día largo._

Sin embargo el peliazul no sabía que su hilo del destino, como solía contarle su mamá en las historias antes de dormir, estaba por cruzarse, enredarse y unirse a otro hilo muy particular.

 _Un hilo que tenía por dueña a una mujer tan hermosa como peculiar._

 **¿Review?**

* * *

 **T,T Los reviews son el alimento creativo de los escritores de fanfiction T,T**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Nitruro De Plomo:** Es un polvo granulado blanco que causa explosiones al entrar en contacto con una fuente de calor.

 **Le Cordon Bleu:** La más prestigiosa escuela de cocina y repostería del mundo.

 **Mon Dieu:** Literalmente significa ¡Dios Mío!

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

 **¡Me muero de nervios!** En serio, a pesar de que ya llevo casi un año en esto me **sigue causando nervios** … xD Espero que **les interese la historia** , incluso hice al **sexy Jellal medio francés**. ¡Más sexy todavía! D: :Okno: xD

Espero saber sus **opiniones** , comentarios, **sugerencias** , dudas, **gritos de fangirleo** , criticas, **tomatazos** , chocolates, **saludos** , asistencia… **etc** … D:

Los que siguen **¨Mi Maid¨** no me tiren zapatasos, actualizaré el fin de semana. **xD**

Sin más,

 **¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	2. El Pastel

**¡Hola!** Gracias por sus reviews, estoy tan increíblemente **sorprendida** de que les gustase que **decidí actualizar una semana antes** de lo que tenía planeado. ¡Sus **reviews son un aliciente** en la escritura! **ToT)b**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro _-Erza pasó mucho tiempo con O6 y Jellal... estoy segura-_ Mashima. EwE

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Capitulo Segundo**

* * *

 **~El Pastel~**

* * *

Cinco de la tarde y ella seguía esperando a su amiga.

Se suponía que la peliblanco llegaría hacía media hora y aún ni había llamado, golpeteó el suelo con su bota café de tacón que le llegaba a medio muslo justo donde terminaba la falda holgada de su delicado vestido rojo oscuro mientras sacaba de su jacket café de cuero suave el móvil para llamar a la Strauss que la citó allí.

La verdad que la pelirroja quería aprovechar las pequeñas vacaciones que tenía para encontrar al tutor o tutora que la ayudaría a vencer en su apuesta y por eso preferiría estar buscando al indicado para la tarea que estar allí esperando, había sido una suerte pésima el que al que llamó Mirajane; sugerido por su casi marido, no pudiese dar clases nocturnas.

Apretó con un suspiro el botón de llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído.

Nadie contestó.

Estaba por llamar de nuevo cuando recibió un mensaje de la peliblanco.

Lo abrió y leyó.

 _¨Perdón Er Chan, no creo que pueda llegar. Lyra llegó un poco tarde porque el vuelo se atrasó y aún tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas de la canción. ¡La próxima invito yo! n_nu Es más, le diré a Laxus que ponga lo que comas hoy en mi cuenta¨_

La ojicafé suspiró, ella sabía muy bien lo que era vivir con la agenda cambiante _. «Bueno, al menos me daré un festín con pasteles cortesía Strauss»_ Pensó ilusionada la pelirroja mientras mandaba un mensaje a su amiga, pero antes de empezar a escribirlo otro mensaje de la peliblanco llegó.

 _¨Le acabo de avisar a Laxus, dijo que ya que estabas ahí cataras el pastel del día, es de fresas con crema italiana, ya que eres su experta en dulces quiere saber tu opinión de esa receta. Más te vale no abusar de los dulces, ¿Entendido, Erza Scarlet? ^-^¨_

Con un emoticón sonriente la peliblanco sellaba la amenaza de dolor inminente.

 _Sin duda la peliblanco revisaría la cuenta para saber que había comido la pelirroja._

La recién amenazada levantó un poco nerviosa la mano para llamar al mesero, pero en su lugar se le acercó el ya conocido gerente de servicio, Capricce Cornellius, un hombre mayor alto y elegante de traje negro, cabello blanco, lentes que se volvían oscuros según la luz, sonrisa amable pero de serio semblante, sin embargo era amigo de ella y al igual que todos los amigos de él, le llamaba ¨Capricorn¨, apodo que le había puesto su cuñada Lucy, a causa de las primeras letras de su nombre y apellido, además de su amor desmedido por el queso de cabra, el vino, su blanca barba de chivo y de que casualmente, su signo zodiacal era capricornio.

― **Señorita Scarlet o debería decir ¿Verdi?.** ―Bromeó a causa de la peluca de cabello corto y verde que llevaba la que debía ser pelirroja.

― **Capricorn, te he dicho que me digas Erza…**

― **Sí, lo sé. Pero es mi trabajo servir en este momento. Y no creo que usar su nombre cuando lo que quiere es que nadie la reconozca sea buena idea.**

― **¡Touché!.** ―Aceptó derrotada la pelirroja, después de todo Erza sabía cuan serio era Capricorn con su trabajo y ella no se había tomado la molestia de usar esa peluca y gafas oscuras para que la terminasen reconociendo― **Me acaban de decir que hay un pastel nuevo de fresas…** ―Le miró con los ojos brillantes.

― **Así es, se llama ¨** **Gâteau de Fée¨** **es una especie de cheesecake de fresas con una crema italiana a base de chocolate blanco de relleno. Sinceramente, es exquisito.**

Está de más decir que la adicta a los dulces ex pelirroja le brillaban los ojos y casi que se le caía la baba.

― **Tráeme uno y un café sin azúcar… ¡Y por uno ya sabes que me refiero a uno entero y no solo un trozo!** ―Lo amenazó con el dedo.

― **Sí. Señorita Verdi.** ―Sonrió divertido― **No quiero que destruya el lugar por no obtener su postre.**

La pelirroja o más bien, peliverde, le devolvió la sonrisa y el gerente se retiró.

Quince minutos más tarde, una de las nuevas meseras, de cabello morado y con una sonrisa muy amable le traía la orden.

 **―Aquí tiene señorita. Espero disfrute su orden, si necesita algo más no dude en llamarme.**

― **¡Muchas gracias… emmm… Kinana San!** ―Leyendo el gafete dorado que tenía en la solapa del uniforme la pelirroja le sonrió, la verdad le gustaba hablarle a la gente por el nombre.

La mesera se sonrojó y con una inclinación de cabeza se retiró.

Erza metió con ansía la cuchara en medio del cheesecake hermosamente decorado con fresas frescas y trocitos de chocolate negro y blanco, y observó como del medio del trozo que cortó salía una crema blanca que olía a gloria.

 _Y no solo olía… lo que sintió en su boca fue la gloria misma_

Podía sonar exagerado, pero incluso su corazón se sentía conmovido. _Nunca, en sus veintidós años de vida y de cata de dulces, había probado algo tan delicioso como eso._ Se le salieron un par de lágrimas y soltó un gemido casi de placer, haciendo que dos hombres que estaban a unas mesas de la de ella la miraran sonrojados y lujuriosos.

Pero a Erza Scarlet no le importaba, ella estaba teniendo un tremendo _¨orgasmoramiento ¨_ culinario…

 _Nadie la bajaría de su nube de dulce placer._

Un placer que duró hasta que el último bocado del enorme postre fuese devorado, los presentes no podían dejar de admirar, aún sonrojados, como una mujer de contextura tan delgada podía comerse un postre de ese calibre por sí sola.

 _Erza era un misterio para todos._

Un desquiciante, lujurioso y exquisito misterio para la mayoría de los hombres que la vieron comer entre gemidos placenteros ese postre.

Pero la mujer devora pasteles solo tenía una cosa en mente, bueno; dos en realidad si contaba el pensamiento de repetir el postre, el otro pensamiento era el de conocer al chef, ponerle un altar, crearle una canción, y contratarlo como su tutor.

Una persona con ese talento no se encontraba todos los días y ella estaba más que decidida a recibir las clases de esa persona.

 _Y cuando Erza decidía algo… Pobre del que se metiese en su camino._

La ahora peliverde levantó su mano e inmediatamente la joven de cabello morado se le acercó con una sonrisa y le preguntó si necesitaba algo más. **―Sí, por favor Kinana San, tráeme otro café y otro pastel de estos** ―No entendió porque la mesera abrió los ojos incrédula― **Y podrías decirle a Capri… al gerente de servicio que venga un momento.**

― **Por supuesto señorita, será un placer.** ―Y nuevamente la mesera se retiró.

Minutos después apareció el anciano señor con el que deseaba hablar.

― **¿Deseaba hablar conmigo, señorita Verdi? Espero que no sea para encargarme ese pastel de nuevo, el señor Laxus dejó claro que la señorita Mirajane puso un límite y estoy seguro que ya lo rebasó.**

― **¡Tsk! Tacaña…** ―Respondió la ojicafé.

― **Puso un límite de dulces, no de dinero, señorita Verdi.**

― **Oh~** ―Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que su amiga la trataba como una mocosa y que sus conocidos le respaldaban _. «Solo falta que me recuerden que tengo que lavarme los dientes»_ Pensó con un puchero en la boca. **―Bien, bien… como sea, igual no te llamé por eso, además puedo venir otro día y pedirlo de nuevo.**

― **Creo que eso no será posible, el creador de ese pastel en especial dejará de trabajar para nosotros el día de hoy.**

― **¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¿Trabajará para otro restaurante?**

― **No me parece que sea el caso.**

― **¡Imposible! Alguien con este talento no puede dejar el mundo de los dulces.** ―La pelirroja se mostraba horrorizaba.

― **Bueno, no debería decir esto pero debido a un problema familiar no puede trabajar en el horario que se requiere. Es una lástima, es una persona muy trabajadora, ha sacado a sus hermanas adelante él solo durante mucho tiempo…** ―Con una verdadera tristeza el gerente daba su opinión, le agradaba el chico, era una persona leal y él sentía gran admiración por ese tipo de personas.

― **Cuéntame más…**

― **No creo que deba…** ―El señor amante del queso de cabra observó que la pelirroja se había quitado las grandes y oscuras gafas, la mirada de ella era sería y decidida…

 _Por alguna razón sintió confianza en que ella podría de alguna forma ayudar a ese chico con su problema de trabajo._

Así que decidió contar un poco más.

― **Sigo pensando que no debería decir esto, pero no me queda opción al ver esa mirada.** ―Suspiró y agregó― **Hace unas semanas, uno ladrones entraron en su casa y lo destrozaron todo, al parecer quedó en entredicho la capacidad de él como guardián de custodia de sus hermanas, y para evitar que se las lleven a una casa hogar decidió conseguir un trabajo que requiera menos horas al día y que no necesite horas nocturnas, eso al menos hasta que una de sus hermanas cumpla la mayoría de edad.**

― **¿Y sus padres?** ―Preguntó más seria la pelirroja.

― **Murieron hace años.**

― **¿Y por qué no contrata una niñera?**

― **Porque no puede permitirse ese lujo.**

― **Hum…** ―Eso le recordó lo que le había dicho Mirajane sobre el tipo al que llamó para las clases, debía de ser el mismo. Laxus le había dicho a su amiga peliblanco que él intentó ayudarlo dándole ciertas libertades en su jornada laboral pero el chef al parecer era bastante orgulloso.

 _Erza se decidió._

Se colocó de nuevo los lentes y con voz de mando habló al gerente. **―Con tu permiso, usaré tu oficina y necesitó su ficha de recursos humanos, lleva al dichoso chef allí y dile a Laxus que usaré toda mi autoridad como catadora de postres oficial para mantener una pieza importante en el restaurante.**

― **Será un placer, señorita Verdi.** ―Y con una sonrisa le extendió una llave a la mujer― **La llave de mi puerta, en el tercer cajón del escritorio están las fichas de recursos humanos.**

― **Oh, sí.** ―Sonrió al ver el llavero en forma de cabra― **Bonito accesorio.** ―Le dijo burlona.

― **Fue regalo de la señorita Lucy.** ―Contestó enternecido, recordando a la niña de diez años que se lo había dado.

― **Tu ahijada es un caso serio, no solo te pone el apodo, sino que también se ocupa de todos los detalles.** ―Se sonrieron divertidos ante la realidad de lo dicho y tomaron cada uno su rumbo.

 **~°0°~**

Había llegado a las 7 am al restaurante, parecía un turno normal hasta que al entrar observó que el dueño, Laxus Dreyar, lo esperaba en la cocina.

― **¡Justo al hombre que quería ver!** ―Se acercó al extrañado peliazul que ya llevaba puesto el uniforme blanco de ayudante de cocina y lo palmeó fuertemente en la espalda― **No te preocupes, ya sé que no aceptarás mis ofertas de ayuda, lo que vengo es a pedirte un favor.**

― **¿Favor?** ―Contestó receloso el peliazul mientras movía su hombro en movimientos circulares luego del golpe del rubio― **Tienes una fuerza endemoniada, Dreyar…** ―Se quejó el ojicafé.

― **¡Ja! Sí piensas eso nunca hagas enojar a mi futura esposa, créeme, ella sí que podría llevar el título de demonio. ¡Es jodidamente aterradora!** ―Se rió con ganas el ojiverde mientras el joven chef se preguntaba qué clase de mujer podía intimidar al rubio de esa manera.

 _«Tal vez esa mujer sea fisicoculturista»_ Pensó el ojiazul. _«O luchadora profesional»_

 _Ya le estaba dando miedo conocerla el día de la boda, a la cual fue invitado._

― **Bueno, bueno. Dejemos de hablar de mi demonio y hablemos de la cuestión, el jodido de mi chef principal se enfermó, no sé si le dio cagadera o que putas pero acaba de llamar para decirme que no vendrá, y la verdad supongo que debe de ser grave por qué ya sabes lo jodidamente responsable y lo malditamente estricto que es ese bastardo de Lahar.**

Eso Jellal lo sabía bien, más de una vez Lahar le había dicho que cambiar las recetas originales; como lo solía hacer el peliazul, era de delincuentes y rebeldes y que si fuese por él, enviaría a los de su tipo a una cárcel de por vida.

Lahar era un tipo algo difícil de tratar, pero no había duda que sabía hacer bien su trabajo.

El rubio se arrecostó en el mueble antes de continuar y el peliazul lo miraba expectante por el dichoso _favor_ y a la vez preguntándose sí el rubio podría hablar alguna vez sin soltar una palabrota en cada oración. **―La verdad espero que el jodido imbécil esté bien.** -Acotó el ojiverde.

 _«No, no puede hablar sin maldecir…»_ Jellal casi se ríe al ver respondida su pregunta tan rápido. **― ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en esto?**

― **Bueno, aunque tengo dos malditos souz chefs capaces de manejar la jodida cocina, ninguno de ellos puede con el puñetero postre del día. Y aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda.**

― **No entiendo…** ―Contestó perplejo el peliazul. _«¿Estoy escuchando bien?»_

 _Su mente no lo creía._

― **¡Vamos, no te hagas el imbécil! Sé que eres capaz de crear algo del nivel de este restaurante, esos otros dos solo son capaces de seguir recetas ya conocidas hasta el asqueó, al menos el bastardo de Lahar aunque deteste experimentar cuenta con su recetario clásico. Pero esos dos… ¡Estoy seguro que van a terminar poniendo como postre el día una miertera ensalada de frutas!** ―Malhumorado el rubio golpeó la encimera de la cocina― **Bien, ¿Aceptas?**

― **¿Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera?**

― **Demonios, es obvio.**

― **¿No tendré problemas con los otros dos, cierto?**

― **¡Ja! ¡Ya quiero ver a alguien cuestionándote! Lo sacó de una patada en el culo en el momento que oiga las quejas.**

― **Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto…**

― **¡Por todos los infiernos, Fernandes! Tómalo como un maldito regalo de despedida o como un regalo del puto destino, como sea pero dime sí o no para ver que hago…**

 _«¿Destino, eh_ _mère_ _? No suena mal»_

Sonrió y extendió su mano al rubio. **―No es un mal regalo de despedida. ¡Acepto!**

― **Sabes que es una despedida momentánea y además por tu jodida culpa. ¡Maldito orgulloso!** ―Con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa el rubio le estrechó la mano― **Ya sabes que te daría el puesto que te mereces pero…**

― **Lahar está más capacitado que yo, lo sé. Un principiante como yo no puede competir con alguien acreedor de diez estrellas Michelin como él, lo sé Dreyar. Lahar es un chef de primera, a mi aún me falta completar el curso en Francia.**

― **Maldito Fernandes, más te vale hacerlo y cuando lo hagas, no te atrevas a trabajar en otro sitio que no sea aquí… Ten, hoy debes usarlo y no te hagas de rogar por qué patearé tu culo si pones excusas.** ―Lo amenazó mientras salía de la cocina.

Jellal Fernandes abrió el paquete que le dio su jefe y sonrió, dentro vio un delantal de los que solo usaban los jefes de cocina con su nombre en letras doradas en la parte superior izquierda. **―Jellal Fernandes.** ―Leyó y debajo, también en elegantes letras doradas traía bordado el puesto que esperaba algún día poseer con todo el mérito― **Maestro pastelero.** ―Dijo el peliazul en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa.

 _«Por más malhablado y violento que seas al final eres un maldito cursi, Laxus»_ Pensaba el peliazul mientras con una sonrisa se ponía el delantal y sin ninguna duda empezaba a alistar todo para preparar el postre que más le gustaba hacer…

 _El que había aprendido de su mamá quien era francesa de nacimiento y creyente de fantasías por decisión._

Ella adjudicaba poderes mágicos a ese postre, _¨ Pastel del hada¨_ o como su mamá lo bautizó en su francés natal…

― **Gâteau de Fée.** ―Dijo al aire con una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro.

" _Te dagrá suegrte al hacegrlo y al comegrlo y si lo pgrepagras con el cograzón encontgragrás a tu vergdadero amogr"_

Recordó la musical y dulce voz de su madre, ella nunca perdió parte de su acento francés y cuando el peliazul viajó a Francia a estudiar, inmediatamente se sintió en casa al escuchar ese acento en todas partes.

Era un buen día, el último en ese lugar, pero era un buen día.

 _No sabía que quedaban varias sorpresas aún._

Por ejemplo, la descomunal aceptación del postre, casi que no daba abasto en los pedidos, por suerte todos en la cocina le dieron su apoyo.

Y cuando estaba preparando las reservas para la cena, vinieron a pedirle uno entero, como aún estaba esperando que se cuajase la mezcla de queso del último lote para poder decorarlos no podía sacar uno de la cámara de congelación hasta dentro de treinta minutos, pero según Kinana, la mesera que vino a darle el pedido, aparentemente el cliente era alguien importante, ya que el gerente de servicio en persona le tomó la orden y el postre iba a ser pagado por el dueño.

Jellal lo meditó un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que ese cliente en especial podía ser un crítico culinario, esa era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar. Decidido el peliazul, sacó el primer _Gâteau de Fée¨_ que hizo esa mañana, en el cual había depositado todo el amor por su mamá y pretendía comprar; al terminar su turno, para compartirlo con sus hermanas.

Pero la situación parecía perfecta para creer en magia y milagros y Jellal Fernandes se puso a decorarlo con ahínco su tan querido pastel.

 _«Espero que eso de la suerte sea cierto,_ _mère_ _»_

Anheló con algo de esperanza el peliazul y con una sonrisa tan adorable, deslumbrante y sensual a causa del hoyuelo que se le formó en su mejilla y que sonrojó e hizo suspirar medio enamoradas a más de una chica en la cocina y bueno… a uno que otro chico también, decoró con toda su pasión culinaria el pastel.

Unos minutos después con toda la fe depositada en él, envió el postre al salón.

Sintió un pálpito de alegría al saber una media hora más tarde que la misma persona había solicitado otro _¨Pastel Del Hada¨_ entero. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando, Capricorn, el gerente de servicio le pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina.

Por la mente del peliazul pasaban muchas cosas.

Unas buenas, unas malas y otras peores.

 _«Y sí alguien se intoxicó con mi pastel»_

 _«Y sí el que pensé que era un crítico de cocina quiere conocerme en persona»_

 _«Y sí deje dentro de un pastel algún objeto que alguien comió y terminó atragantándose y soy culpable de un homicidio»_

 _Y sí… Y sí… Y sí…_

La mente de Jellal Fernandes era una montaña rusa de posibilidades esperanzadoras y macabras…

Por eso, al entrar a la oficina destinada, se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa mujer de verde cabellera hasta medio cuello, con grandes; y probablemente caras, gafas oscuras que le cubrían desde medio pómulo hasta arriba de las cejas y un cuerpo de infarto remarcado en un sencillo vestido ligero y de color rojo oscuro…

 _Su color favorito…_

Unas tremendas largas piernas enfundadas en unas pecaminosas botas altas de tacón de aguja terminaban de crear esa aparición que Jellal no encontraba si calificar como angelical o demoniaca…

Esa mujer era una dulce tentación a la vista, y Jellal Fernandes sabía de dulces…

 _«Ohh la la…»_

 _Y la verdad, viendo a esa mujer, a él no le importaría aprender más sobre las tentaciones…_

 _ **¿Review?**_

* * *

 _ **T,T Sus reviews animan a escribir más historias sensualonas T,T**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Orgasmoramiento** : Órgasmo + Enamoramiento. ¿Nunca han tenido uno al comer cosas deliciosas? xDD

 _ **Mère**_ _: Madre en francés._

* * *

 _ **Recomendaciones:**_

 _Debido a mi meta de llenar el mundo de más Jerza, empezaré a recomendar en este fics otros escritos, empezaré con fics Jerza, obviamente. A,A_

 _ **Crime Sorci**_ _ ** _ **è**_ re:**_ _Escrito por_ _ **DanaLovesOhana.**_ _Rated M y en proceso. Uno de mis fics favoritos con drama, suspenso, misterio, comedia ligera y romance. ¡Jojojo!_ _ **Jerza. Gruvia. GaLe y LaMi**_ _figuran como las parejas principales de la interesante historia que se genera en la comisaría regida por_ _ **Jellal Fernandes**_ _. En serio… ¡Deben leerlo! D:_

 _Si quieren recomendarme fics propios o ajenos, por favor… ¡Háganlo! EwE Se los agradeceré._

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Estoy **increíblemente emocionada y conmocionada** del buen recibimiento del fic y de **la meta de llenar al mundo de más Jerza**. QoQ)b ¡Gracias mil por el apoyo! Sin duda **me esforzaré aún más por ustedes.**

Por otra parte, **"Mi Maid"** será actualizada la próxima semana y **"Recuerdos de Lluvia"** termina con el **cuarto y último drabble** también la próxima semana **. ¡Gracias por su apoyo en mis otras historias!** *-*7

* * *

 **Agradecimientos: **

**Sakom Raiya :** Me alegra que vuelvas a FF y te lleves una buena impresión. *-* Me siento muy halagada. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero te guste este cap. nwn7

 **TokoXTsunami3** : xD Erza será una alumna peligrosa, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario, espero te guste el cap. NwN

 **DanaLovesOhana:** Créeme, estoy aprovechando todo rato libre para escribir, últimamente hasta en el tren voy escribiendo en el móvil. xD ¡Y yo también te adoro, no sabes lo que amo tu fic! *-*

¡Jajaja! Sin duda ese es un punto de Erza que la hace tierna y genial al mismo tiempo, nadie le dice que no puede, ella demostrará locontrario, y espero que sea el caso por el bien de Jellal. xDD Mira y Erza sin duda son el mejor SisOtp (¿Existe eso? Bueno… ahora sí xD) y me encanta usar a una y a la otra para generar caos en las historias. EwE

Algún día le haré a Jellal un pasado que no sea triste… Tal vez… Ummm… no, no me parece posible. xD Lo sé, lo hice un poco más sexy con eso de medio francés. Oui! Oui! A,A)b

Espero que tengas aunque sea pan a la mano. xD Es difícil describir comida pero al menos camuflaré uno que otro truco de cocina. Que nadie diga que en los fics no se aprende algo.

¡Gracias por tu apoyo,s ignifica mucho! QoQ)b

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan** : Gracias por leerlo y espero que este cap también te aprezca interesante. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Nwn

 **JuliaLoxar :** Sin duda que Jellal cambiará de opinión, ¿O lo casi obligarán? xD ¿Quién sabe? xDDD Me alegra que te guste y aún más que te guste la cocina, algunos truquillos aparecerán por ahí. ¡Gracias por leer y dejarme saber tu opinión! Espero te guste el cap. ToT)b

 **Arya-80-U:** ¡Awww! Sueles hacer que me ponga roja con tus lindas palabras. ¡Muchas gracias! O/O Sin duda su apoyo es el que hace que quiera escribir más y mejorar cada vez que escribo.

Sin duda no puedo evitar poner a Mira cuando escribo sobre Jerza, esas dos son amigas del alma. NwN ¡Apoyo el mundo lleno de hermoso Jerza y picaro MiraXus! Yo los amo… *-*

¡De nuevo, gracias inmensas! Besos y abrazos.

PD: Yo también espero ansiosa tu fic "Sakura Sensei" nwn

 **Keila Scarlet:** Yo también quiero a ese Jellal medio francés, digo… yo también me divertí escribiendo la macabra escena en la cocina con Erza. xDD

Y bueno, deberás saber que habrán algunos tips de cocina, así que aprenderás algo leyendo de las desventuras de cierto tutor y su desastrosa futura alumna. EwE

¡Gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste el Jellal medio fran… digo el cap de hoy. xD

 **TitaniaSoul:** ¿Qué es mejor que un hombre apuesto? Pues un hombre con acento sexy y que cocine bien. xDD Sin duda era necesario ya que de por sí Jellal es jodidamente lindo, pero había que agregarle alguillo más. EwE

¡Gracias por leer, comentar y apoyar la causa por un mundo con más Jerza!

Espero que el cap no te haya defraudado. NwN7

 **Dexter31:** ¡Muchas gracias! Es genial saber que te gusta mi manera de redactar, me ayuda saber las cosas en las que debo seguir poniendo esfuerzo. ¡Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado! ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ToT

 **AmeliaBestFangirlEverCipri:** ¡Creo que aún no te has ido de viaje! D: Aunque no pude actualizar "Mi Maid" antes del veinte, espero que puedas leer este en compensación. DD:

Te entiendo, a mí también me gusta leer fics más avanzados y de un tirón, por eso apreció que empezases a leer este. QoQ)b

Pobre Jellal, va a ser un trabajo más peligroso de lo que alguien pueda imaginar pero también… EwE Picante… ¡Jojojo!

¡Gracias eternas por leer y por ser un apoyo constante! Sin duda son comentarios y lectores como vos los que me han animado a continuar con el mundo del fanfic! *-*)9

 **Guest:** ¡Sí! Más personas apuntadas a la causa del Jerza. *-*)B Dominaremos fanfiction. :OKYA: xDD

Gracias mil por leer y dejarme saber tu opinión. Y no te preocupes por ser mala en la cocina, te aseguro que no eres peor que Erza. xD Y bueno, espero que los truquillos que Jellal le enseñará a la pelirroja sean de tu ayuda también. ¡Con las fanfics también se aprende! xD

¡De nuevo gracias! ¡Espero te guste el cap! nwn7

* * *

 **Gracias favs, follows y** **lectores anónimos**

 **¡Nos** **leemos** **en las historias !**

 **¡Adieu !**

 **.o.7**


	3. La Ayuda

**¡Hola!** Primera actualización del mes. No saben **lo feliz que me hacen** con la aceptación de **éste nuevo fic.** *-* Y de la manera en que rodé por el piso al **ver sus comentarios**. ¡Gracias infinitas! **ToT)b**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro – _Enfócate en el grupo B-_ Mashima

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Capitulo Tercero**

* * *

 **~La Ayuda~**

* * *

 _El destino es forjado por decisiones… Decisiones propias y ajenas._

Por supuesto que nunca pensó que en ese, su último día de trabajo en ese lugar, sucederían tantas cosas inusuales.

Ser el jefe de repostería.

Tener éxito con su creación más preciada.

 _Y por último…_

Encontrarse en la oficina que fue citado a esa hermosa mujer…

 _De verdad nunca sabes las sorpresas que puede darte la vida._

Jellal Fernandes no había apartado los ojos de ella, quien estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio que pertenecía al gerente de servicio, de verdad debía de ser muy importante para tomarse esas libertades, notó varias carpetas amontonadas aparte de la que ella leía detenidamente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro antes de que el anciano con barba de chivo llamara su atención.

― **Señorita, él es el joven encargado del postre del día.** ―El señor gerente decidió no dar su apellido. No sabía si la mujer iba a mantener su identidad en secreto o no― **Jellal Fernandes.**

― **¡Mucho gusto, señorita!** ―Contestó el peliazul aún embobado por la belleza de la mujer, pero no solo por eso, estaba seguro que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde.

Sentía que algo no terminaba de encajar con ella…

 _«¿Los lentes, el cabello, la ropa?»_

Algo no estaba bien.

 _«¿Dónde la he visto antes?»_

Mientras el joven peliazul se exprimía el cerebro por juntar esas piezas, la pelirroja emitía internamente su propio juicio.

 _Desde que el joven entró no daba crédito a sus ojos._

Ese hombre tan joven era el creador de la maravilla que acababa de comer…

Y no solo eso, según lo que leyó en su expediente había estudiado con beca honorifica en el Cordón Bleu, poseedor de notas perfectas y además fue ayudante y estudiante del reconocido Shitou Yajima, dueño de su restaurante favorito, una franquicia de comida fusión llamada _¨8 Islas¨_ y además… su tío abuelo. _«¿Será él a quien mi abuelo lamentaba perder como estudiante?»_ Su abuelo nunca le dijo el nombre porque se sentía dolido con el estudiante que se fue de pronto. Miró al hombre de nuevo tratando de encontrar una respuesta, pero la verdad no tenía idea.

Aunque observándolo bien algo debía de admitir, el hombre no solo era hábil, sino que era tremendamente apuesto.

 _Un muy buen partido para cualquier mujer con dos dedos de frente._

Cabello azul y sedoso, ojos color chocolate, labios de trazo masculino pero con un deje sensual casi irresistible, nariz recta, mandíbula fuerte, complexión atlética, alto… Y un tatuaje en el lado derecho de su cara que le daba un aire misterioso y rebelde, un balance extraño y perfecto para la dulce profesión que desempeñaba.

 _Y ni que decir de lo bien que le quedaba ese uniforme de chef…_

― **Mucho gusto, señor Fernandes** ―Salió de su estupor al escuchar el saludo del hombre.

Por suerte nadie había imaginaba lo que estaba pensando sobre ese uniforme del peliazul…

 _Y sin ese uniforme…_

 _Y con el peliazul…_

― **Mi nombre es…**

― **¡Por un carajo, Erza! Ya te he dicho que no necesitas disfrazarte aquí, no permito cámaras en este lugar y los putos periodistas saben que esto es zona roja para ellos.** ―La interrumpió el rubio que acababa de entrar mientras la miraba burlón...

 _«¿Erza? ¿No, no puede ser ella?»_ Dudoso pensaba el peliazul observándola con detenimiento.

― **Claro,** ―Agregó el rubio― **A menos que lo que quieras sea encontrar el revolcón de turno, sí es por eso ent…**

Una mancha verde borrosa pasó frente a los ojos del peliazul y se estrelló en la cara del rubio.

Jellal vio divertido como el ojiverde quien tenía la boca abierta casi se atraganta con lo que parecía ser una peluca.

 _«¿Peluca?»_

Inmediatamente volteó a ver a la mujer y se dio cuenta que esa era la pieza que no encajaba bien con la persona en su memoria...

Y lo que si calzaba con su memoria era esa cascada de largo y sedoso cabello escarlata que caía a espaldas de la mujer que acababa de conocer en persona.

 _«¿Cómo era posible que pudiese verse más hermosa aún?»_

Con ese pensamiento e ignorando la fuerte pelea verbal que se desarrollaba entre la mujer y su jefe cayó en cuenta de algo.

 _«Erza… Erza Scarlet, el apellido como su cabello…»_

«¡Mi actriz favorita! ¡Mi…mi amor platónico!»

 _Si no fuese por qué Jellal Fernandes contaba con un excelente autocontrol gritaría como quinceañera viendo al tan idolatrado vampiro de escarcha brillante._

Después de todo, las únicas películas en las que se daba el lujo de ir al cine a verlas eran las protagonizadas por ella. Incluso cuando estuvo en Francia no se había perdido ninguna.

Desde la primera y clásica _Heart Kreuz_ , donde admitía que se enamoró de ella al verla desde la primera escena donde lideraba un ejército contra un gremio oscuro, pasando por _Purgatory, Heaven's Wheel, Piercing. Morning Star, Sea Empress_ y sus secuelas _Lighting y Fire Empress_ , luego la multi galardonada _Robe of Yuen y Black Wing,_ y como olvidar _Adamantine_ y la estrenada hacía apenas dos meses, _Sea Empress._

Todas, todas sus películas las había visto tantas veces que casi que se sabía los diálogos.

 _«¿¡Y ahora la tengo frente a mí!?»_

De pronto sintió que sudaba y no sabía cómo manejar su propio cuerpo. Se sentía torpe y no encontraba que decir o hacer, sentía ganas de pedirle un autógrafo, o una foto o…

 _«¡Compórtate Jellal! Ella es una persona normal… solo que famosa, talentosa y ¡Fatalmente sensual!»_

De nada sirvió su intento por calmarse…

― **Pues sí lo que quieres es burlarte** ―La voz de la actriz hizo que el peliazul volviese a prestar atención― **Hazlo cuando llegue Mira, la idea fue de ella y además ¡Ella fue quien me escogió el disfraz!** ―Señaló retadora al rubio la nuevamente pelirroja.

 _Y surtió el efecto deseado, el rubio se puso algo pálido y se calló._

Inmediatamente el joven chef pensó que esa tal Mirajane de verdad debía de ser una mujer sumamente peligrosa, no podía ser que su jefe Dreyar se amilanara con solo escuchar su nombre.

― **¡Jaque mate, oxigenado**! ―Se burló la pelirroja y se acomodó las gafas― **Ahora ¿Cuál es tu oferta para comprar mi silencio?**

― **¡Tsk! ¡Maldita pelirroja! ¿Cuántos serán ésta vez?** ―Gruñó el ojiverde evidentemente fastidiado por perder.

― **Lo usual… Una semana entera. ¡Y los pasteles los vendré a escoger yo misma! ¡La última vez me enviaste un pastel explosivo! A Natsu le hizo mucha gracia pero yo tuve que limpiar toda la sala y además sacrificaste a un inocente pastel ¡Tu pecado es grande! ¡Aún me la debes!** ―Lo miró amenazadoramente recordándole que estaba en números rojos con ella.

 _A Laxus Dreyar más le valía no arriesgarse a enojarla._

― **Como usted diga, Erza Sa-Sa…** ―El rubio casi que se mordía la lengua pero sabía que debía de decirlo.

 _Era el precio que debía pagar por su Mirajane y por conservar su vida y su virilidad._

La pelirroja podía ser jodidamente sádica si la sacaban de sus casillas.

― **Erza S-Sama** ―Soltó conteniendo un tono ácido que sabía que empeoraría todo.

La pelirroja lo había hecho caer esta vez…

 _Pero ya habría tiempo para la revancha._

― **Cof cof cof** ―Con fingida tos, el gerente de servicio los interrumpió antes de que la pelirroja se jactase de esa victoria y comenzase la segunda ronda de la batalla― **Creo que hay algo más importante por ahora.** ―Señaló con su cabeza hacia donde el peliazul los miraba entre nervioso y divertido.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y con una reverencia se disculpó.

El peliazul se sorprendió al ver que podía ser aún más adorable que antes.

 _«¿Cómo Laxus nunca comentó que la conocía? Bueno, Laxus conoce a muchas celebridades… pero ellos dos parecen cercanos… un momento… ¡Sí! ¡¨La jodida pelirroja¨! Laxus solía hablar de una mujer de esa manera, ¿Era ella?»_ La mente del peliazul se encontraba hecha un torbellino de emoción, sorpresa y extraña felicidad.

 _En el estado natural de una fangirl, podría decirse..._

― **Maldición, Capricorn tiene razón. ¿Para qué diablos me llamaste Erza… Erza Sa… Erza Sama?** ―Tuvo que apretar los puños para lograr terminar de decirlo― **¿Y qué diablos hace Fernandes aquí? No te ofendas, pero deberías estar preparando los jodidos postres para la noche, se han vendido como nunca antes y tendrás que tener lista una buena reserva para la puñetera cena.** ―Terminó mirando al chef peliazul del día

― **Bueno** ―Suspiró la pelirroja y se sentó detrás del escritorio y señaló la silla frente a ella. **―Siéntese señor Fernandes.** ―Le pidió amablemente mientras ella colocaba los codos sobre el escritorio y juntaba sus manos frente a su barbilla. Parecía una directora a punto de dar una regañina.

 _«Azótame y castígame»_ Pasó fugaz por la mente del pastelero, pero se deshizo rápidamente del pensamiento y al dejar la mente en blanco para no imaginar un escena de _"Azotes y castigos"_ con ella _,_ el peliazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuese acatar la orden nervioso, esa mujer tenía un aura de autoridad increíble, ya lo había notado en sus películas pero en persona ese aura parecía más grande aún.

― **Quiero proponerle una oferta…**

― **¿Una oferta?** ―La miró extrañado.

― **Erza ya te dije que sí lo que quieres es echarte un polvo no deberías de…**

Un libro de contabilidad se estrelló en la cabeza del rubio.

― **¡Para ti es Erza Sama! Y deja la estupidez que esto también te conviene, Dreyar.**

El azulado se había sonrojado por lo que implicaba lo casi dicho por el rubio, de que ella quisiese hacer con él eso… _«No, no puede ser que tenga tanta suerte»_ Pensaba el peliazul mientras admiraba la entereza de esa pelirroja al hacer callar tan contundentemente a su tozudo jefe.

― **¡Demonios! ¡Ya sé de donde aprendió esto Mira!**

― **No seas ridículo, tú sabes muy bien que lo de Mira es natural en ella.**

― **Bueno, eso es verdad pero…**

― **CofcofLosestánesperandocofcof** ―Interrumpió de nuevo el señor mayor en la habitación.

― **¡Lo siento, señor Fernandes!** ―Volvió a disculparse la pelirroja con él― **Ya no habrán más interrupciones, ¿Cierto, Laxus?** ―Señaló al rubio amenazadoramente con otro libro en la mano.

― **¡Tsk! Termina de una jodida vez, ya te dije que estas atrasando los preparativos para la cena, Erza… Erza Sama…**

― **En eso estaba…** ―Iba decir algo más pero la sonrisa de diversión en la cara del joven pastelero al verlos peleando como dos mocosos la hizo calmarse― **Bien, bien… Ésta es la cuestión,** ―Se dirigió hacía el peliazul y expuso ― _por fin―_ la razón por la que lo había mandado a llamar― **¡Quiero que continúes trabajando en este restaurante!**

El rubio sonrió, no esperaba algo así, cuando le contó a Mira del problema de su amigo y de que quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo, no esperaba que su futura esposa se interesara tanto en el asunto como para decirle que tenía un plan, mucho menos pensó que para eso había invitado a comer a Erza al restaurante, ellas casi nunca venían, no solo eran muy famosas y evitaban los lugares públicos sino que también pasaban siempre ocupadas. Y no podía haber salido mejor, la pelirroja era buena para meter sentido común en las personas, además de su sentido de justicia tan propio de ella y sí de verdad se había encaprichado tanto con el pastel del idiota peliazul como le había comentado Capricorn… tal vez, solo tal vez, podría lograr lo que él no pudo. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Observó detenidamente la reacción del chef...

El peliazul la miraba sorprendido.

 _«¡Ella! ¡Ella, Erza Scarlet! ¿Su idolatrada actriz le estaba pidiendo que se quedara?»_ Su mente no daba crédito.

Era la cosa más bizarra que podía estar pasando.

 _«Cuándo mère me habló de la suerte que daba este pastel de verdad que no mentía»_

Pero entonces recordó su situación con la custodia de sus hermanas, la imposibilidad de un horario normal que le permitiese cuidarlas, la posibilidad de perderlas también a ellas…

 _Y el sueño se rompió en mil pedazos_ …

Con la frustración y la tristeza de quien puede tomar algo con solo estirarse pero lo deja ir por voluntad propia estaba a punto de negarse educadamente pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.

― **Sé muy bien que pasa por una situación familiar algo complicada…**

Ésta vez joven chef la miró entre sorprendido y molesto. _«¿Ella sabe de mis problemas? ¿Cómo los supo?»_

Jellal odiaba tres cosas en las personas.

 _Que hablaran sobre sus asuntos sin permiso._

 _Que le mintieran._

 _Y que le tuviesen lástima._

Y esa pelirroja que admiraba estaba haciendo dos de esas cosas y por más que fuese endemoniadamente hermosa, eso no lo iba a soportar…

― **No es necesario que se compadezca de lo que pasa con mi familia, mi decisión ya fue tomada y pensada por el bien de ella. Agradezco la preocupación, pero no gracias**. ―Dijo con tono ácido antes levantarse de la silla dispuesto a largarse de ahí de una buena vez.

― **Siéntese, señor Fernandes que no he terminado**. ―Aunque la reacción del peliazul la tomó un poco por sorpresa, la mujer negociante se recompuso inmediatamente al ver que se marchaba y no podía permitirse perder a ese chef tan capaz ni a su tan amado nuevo postre favorito, en ese momento a Erza no le cupo ninguna duda sobre un aspecto de la personalidad del chef, era orgulloso, y sacrificado, pero la pelirroja estaba segura de algo más sobre él…

 _Jellal Fernandes era un estúpido mártir._

― **No tengo nada más de que hablar con…**

― **Siéntese por las buenas o utilizó el libro que tenía reservado para la cabeza de Laxus**. ―Habló casi que relajada. Sí creía que la intimidaría con ese tono frío se equivocaba, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar con hombres necios, fastidiosos, tercos y orgullosos― **Y para que lo sepa, no estoy aquí por compadecerme de su situación, usted señor, no es la única persona en el mundo que la pasa mal o tiene un problema. Sí lo cité aquí fue porque tengo una idea que nos beneficiará a todos los presentes, en pocas palabras, quiero hablar de negocios.** ―La mujer volvió a señalar la silla con la mano― **No sé haga de rogar y siéntese.**

En ese momento Laxus Dreyar supo que la pelirroja lo lograría.

El señor Capricorn sonrió complacido con su decisión de contarle todo lo que sabía sobre Jellal a la mujer.

Y Jellal Fernandes, bueno, él obediente se sentó en la silla.

― **Ahora, necesito que me responda algunas cosas antes de exponerle mi oferta. ¿Está de acuerdo?**

El peliazul la miraba serio y con el ceño fruncido aún sorprendido de la entereza de esa mujer, pero asintió y agregó a la defensiva. **―No prometo responder todo, algunas cosas no son de su incumbencia.**

Él no pudo verlo a causa de las gafas oscuras pero ella había puesto los ojos en blanco fastidiada. _«Hombre terco y orgulloso»_ Pensaba la mujer.

― **¿Qué pensaba hacer luego de hoy? Además de dar clases particulares de cocina.**

― **¿Cómo sabe eso?** ―La miró sospechoso.

― **Mi amiga lo llamó ayer para pedir clases particulares nocturnas, esas clases eran para mí.** ―La pelirroja levantó los hombros restándole importancia.

 _« ¡Por un carajo! ¿Acaso la vida se burla de mí?»_ Reclamó fastidiado mentalmente el peliazul. _«¿Cuántas posibilidades en el mundo existían para que justo esa mujer que admiraba tanto fuese quien le pidió darle clases particulares y nocturnas…?»_

― **¿Y bien?** ―Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

― **Ese era mi único plan hasta ahora…** ―Antes de quedar como un reverendo idiota agregó― **Ya tengo varios alumnos, sí todo sale bien tal vez…**

― **Un** _ **¨Tal vez¨**_ **no alimentará a su familia, Señor Fernandes… Déjeme decirle que su plan es un tanto ridículo…**

 _«¡Al carajo mi admiración por ésta mujer!»_

Jellal Fernandes estaba a punto de largarse e ir a quemar todos los Blu-ray de las películas de la pelirroja, pero cuando lo intentó la fuerte mano del gerente de servicio y la risa estruendosa del rubio lo detuvieron.

― **Vamos mujer, estás lastimando los cojones de un hombre… ¡Por eso sigues soltera! ¡Eres una castra hombres!** ―La miró burlón.

― **Para ti soy Erza Sama, Laxus y no tengo la culpa que los hombres no soporten que una mujer les diga una verdad en la cara.**

― **Señorita Scarlet, tal vez debió empezar por la oferta en sí, antes de señalar las fallas del plan del Joven Fernandes** ―Acotó conciliador el señor canoso.

― **Para ti soy Erza, Capricorn y a eso iba**. ―Volvió su mirada oculta tras lentes oscuros al peliazul― **Admiro lo que haces, de verdad que sí. Muy pocas personas se sacrificarían por otras, pero me molesta que en tu afán de ser el protector de tu familia no aceptes ayuda externa por orgullo. Al final tú mismo estás exponiendo a los que quieres proteger. ¡Y no me voy a disculpar por mi sinceridad!**

El peliazul ya no pudo esconder su enojo y golpeó fuertemente el escritorio. **― ¿¡Qué demonios quiere decir con eso!? ¡Yo daría mi vida por mi familia! ¡Todo lo he hecho por ellas hasta ahora!**

― **Y no lo dudo, se nota que es un mártir por naturaleza, Señor Fernandes. Es por eso que no ve que no solo usted tiene que sacrificarse, ni tampoco ve que hay gente dispuesta a ayudarle un poco. Sí no fuese así habría aceptado la ayuda que Laxus intentó darle ¿Cierto? ¿El horario especial? ¿Transporte gratuito? ¿Una beca para que continuase estudiando aquí? ¿Le suenan esas ofertas? ¿Niega que las ha desechado sin siquiera meditarlas?** ―Capricorn la había informado bien y ella aprovecharía todas sus cartas, esto ya no era solo por sus clases de cocina, o por el pastel, ella tenía que abrirle los ojos a ese terco, ― _adorable―_ , orgulloso, ― _apuesto―_ y prometedor ― _sexy_ ― hombre.

― **¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con usted! Si no acepté fue por qué…**

― **Porque tiene su orgullo, y aunque diga que lo sacrificaría todo por su familia, aún quiere mantener intacto parte de** _ **ese**_ **orgullo, pero no se da cuenta que lo que mantiene es una actitud soberbia hacia las manos que se le extienden y déjeme decirle algo, ¡Usted no puede con todo solo!** ―Y antes de que el estallará como parecía que estaba por hacerlo agregó― **De cierta manera es admirable, de verdad que tiene mi total respeto por proteger a quienes quiere y es por eso que quiero ayudarlo, sí renuncia ahora y no tiene un trabajo apropiado que garantice una entrada de dinero para mantener a sus hermanas, se convertirá en presa fácil para cualquiera que quiera hacerlo ver como un mal guardián para ellas.** ―Aprovechando la atención que estaba obteniendo del joven chef enumeró con sus dedos― **Joven, sin trabajo, que abandonó la universidad ¿Le suena a usted como el perfil de un guardián?**

― **Yo… no…** ―La cólera que sintió hacía un momento se había convertido en una preocupación asfixiante _._ Por más que odiase admitirlo esa mujer tenía razón, sintió que de la boca de ella salían espadas que lo traspasaban con la verdad de sus argumentos. _«¿Cómo pude haber sido tan imbécil? Lo que ella dice es verdad. ¡Me enfoqué en proteger a corto plazo! Me confié en mis ahorros y en la suerte. ¡Arriesgué a mis hermanas en una ruleta rusa!»_ Sentía el estómago revuelto al darse cuenta de su estupidez.

― **Jellal, Jellal…** ―El peliazul en su abismo de preocupación sintió una calidez recorrerle al oírla decir su nombre preocupada y aún más al sentir la mano de ella sobre la suya apretándola para tranquilizarlo. **―Actuó mal por el miedo de perderlas, pero aún no ha arriesgado nada. Ésta a tiempo de enmendar el error que iba a cometer ¿Aceptará mi ayuda? ¿Escuchará mi oferta?** _―«¡Soy una idiota! No debí ser tan desconsiderada»_ Pensaba molesta consigo misma la pelirroja mientras observaba preocupada al peliazul que por un momento pareció desconectarse de la situación.

― **Yo…**

 _Tres pares de oídos estaban expectantes de la respuesta del peliazul._

De pronto parecía que el aire adquiría peso propio y los aplastaba con el pasar de los segundos… la pelirroja se quitó los lentes y le sostuvo la mirada, mientras le apretaba la mano.

Al ver esos hermosos, sinceros, gentiles ojos llenos de decisión Jellal Fernandes sintió que todas sus dudas cedían, que todos sus muros caían…

― **Yo quiero escucharla…** ―Los ojos de peliazul evidenciaban su nueva convicción.

Él tenía un deber para con sus hermanas, no permitiría que se las llevasen de su lado así tuviese que venderle su alma al diablo…

O en este caso…

 _A una hechicera seductoramente dulce…_

* * *

 ** _¿Review?_**

 ** _T,T Sus reviews animan a seguir escribiendo T,T_**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

¡Pues ahora sí! Ya se conocieron y se pelearon y se desearon… ¡Jajaja! xD En pocas palabras, preliminares listo, las lecciones comienzan. D:

Estoy tan increíblemente contenta con sus reviews que esta semana he escrito bastante, no solo de " _Dulce Destino"_ y _"Mi Maid_ " sino también del abandonado " _Zodiac"_ y además una adaptación de un libro y un short fic. ¡Sus reviews han creado un monstruo escribe fics. DDx

Por cierto, aclaro, _"Mi Maid"_ se actualiza la segunda y cuarta semana del mes. _"Dulce Destino"_ la primera y tercera semana. owo

Y por si acaso, las películas de Erza están basadas en sus armaduras. xD

¡Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo!

* * *

 **Recomendación: **

Ésta vez les recomiendo un **GaLe/Gruvia** que está buenísimo **"A Date With Destiny"** de **iblwe**.

¿Levy la posible futura niñera en la casa de Gajeel Redfox? ¿Gray el tutor de carrera de Juvia? Orejas de conejo, trajes de cuero, ex pandilleros y tensión sexual son parte de este fic… ¡Súper recomendado! *-*

También les recomiendo **"Primera Cita"** De **Sonatika San.**

Un **gruvia** lleno de sentimientos, suplicas, acoso y tsunderismo Graysiano… ― _no busquen esa palabra la acabo de inventar xD_ ― ¡Three shot completo! ¡Recomendadísimo! *-*

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **AmeliaLaViajeraCipri** : ¡Que no te quepa ninguna duda de que te amodoro!*-* Gracias infinitas por ser tan linda y por tu apoyo. Ya que sos una experta en el hermoso y delicioso tema de gastronomía no dudes en lanzarme un zapato si ves algo que este mal. DDD: ¡Lo arreglaré enseguida!

Que no te quepa duda que habrán tentaciones.¡Jojojo! A,A Dulces tentaciones… Ese Jellal va a enseñar y a aprender. EwE

¡Gracias infinitas de nuevo! Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho y tengas nuevos lindos recuerdos. *-*7

 **Keila Scarlet:** Yo también quiero uno de cada uno, un Jellal chef sensual y uno de esos pasteles. ¡Santa Claus si existes oye nuestras plegarias! /QwQ /

Gracias mil por leer y por interesarte en esta historia y en "Mi Maid" significa mucho. nwn7

 **Guest:** Esos muchachos necesitaron pasar por el baño para arreglar lo que les causó la devora pasteles. xDD ¡Pobres tipos! Amo trabajar a esas dos juntas, se complementan tan bien. *-* ¡Gracias por notarlo! Y gracias intensas por pasarte a leer. NwN7

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan:** ¡Y ya se conocieron! ¡Y se desearon y se…! :OKYA: xDD

¿Probar qué? ¿A Jellal o al pastel? A,A Porque a mí a ambos… xDD Laxus es un lindo y no sé porque siempre los veo como BrOTP. Los amo juntos y amigazos. *-*

Me gusta dejar la intriga. xD Y me alegra que las intrigue. ¡Jojojo! EwE

PD1: "RDJ" Me dio nostalgia terminarlo. QwQ Y eso que fue corto, pero me encariñe con esos drabbles. Gracias por leer mis otras historias. ToT7

PD2: "CS" Es buenísimo. Me alegra que también lo sigas, Dana es una excelente escritora. El último cap Jerza me ha dejado una sonrisa de tonta en la cara, y sí los reviews fuesen con audio, la pobre Dana se habría quedado sorda de los gritos fangirl que daba. ¡Pobre Dana! D: xDD

PD3: Awww! Que linda gracias por leer, por el apoyo, y por tan lindas palabras. QoQ ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! *w*7

 **DanaLovesOhana:** Pues me parece que tienes razón "Sisterance" suena más parecido y en la línea a "Bromance" xD

Me gusta mucho la diversidad que agregan los espíritus celestiales, sin duda aparecerán más acá y en "Mi Maid" también tienen su papel. xD

Cuando escribo de Jellal hay cosas que no puedo dejar de lado, hacerlo medio dramático y hacerlo medio mártir. xD Es como su esencia. Lo del cabello me da gracia, en ingles la expresión "I´m blue" significa estoy triste o deprimido y pues ya vez… esos dos tienen el cabello azul y comparten ese rasgo, incluso Wendy al principio era un poco triste. xD

¡Pues ya ves! Soy medio maligna. xDD ¡Jojojo! Me gusta dejar la intriga. Pero ya está… ¡Se conocieron, se desearon, casi que se desnuda… ¡OKYA:! Se tentaron ambos… Y vendrán cosas mejores dice la biblia… ¿O era peores lo que decía? :x

Claro que lo promociono, sí es que lo amo. ¡Grito mi fanatismo a los cuatro vientos! /.o./ xD

¡Aguante el Jerza por los siglos de los siglos! ¡Amén, canon y OTP! *w*

¡Gracias infinitas por leer! NwN7

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon** : xDD Eso me pasó una vez. Más que amor, tentación a primera vista. A,A ¡A que son geniales los osgarmoramientos! *Q* Es una sensación hermosa. xD

No tengo problema con los fics adultos, pero si prefiero que tengan una linda historia, xD No te preocupes y recomienda. *w*

¡Gracias por leer mis historias! De verdad que sos un gran apoyo… ToT7

 **Sakom Raiya:** ¡Jajajaja! xDDD ¡Ay! Me dolió la pancita al imaginarme lo de la hiena en celo. xDDDD ¡Pobre tu mamá! Seguro que se asustó. Lo feliz que me has hecho con este review… Espero que te guste este cap. ¡Ay! XDDD ¡Gracias infinitas por leer!

 **Itachi Akihiko:** ¡Verdad! Ese pastel es un orgasmo andante. xD

¡Ay que linda! QwQ ¡Y yo los amo a ustedes por leer y dejar estas lindas palabras! Sin duda el encontrar gente que comparte esta pasión por los pairing es la que me ha hecho seguir escribiendo.

Sí el pastel logro que sintieras un osgarmoramiento lector, entonces… ¡Mi meta se ha cumplido! El orgullo broto en mí… -Llora de felicidad- QwQ

No te preocupes, agradezco un montón que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. ¡Gracias infinitas por tu apoyo! NwN7

 **Arya-80-U:** ¡Ay que linda que sos! +Le dan un abrazo+ TwT / Gracias por leer estás locas historias de fangirl. Pues ya somos dos las que compartimos ese sueño, y si es un hombre sexy como Jellal pues… ¡Me caso! xD

¡Acertaste! Fue un momento quinceañero para él al descubrir su identidad. ¡Jojojo! A,A)b

No te preocupes, mientras tenga tiempo e inspiración intentaré crear buenas historias de este pairing, y si hay Jerza hay Miraxus… ¡Porque amo a esos cuatro! QwQ

Gracias por seguir mis otras historias, y sin duda estaré pendiente de "Sakura Sensei" Me tiene muy emocionada. *w*

¡Gracias de corazón por tu apoyo! NwN7

 **Liv-Scarlett:** La verdad yo me casaría con un hombre así… ¡A quién engaño! ¡Sí no se casa conmigo lo secuestro! xDDD Demasiada sensualidad en un hombre. *Q*

¡Te imaginas con un tutor así! ¡Ay! No sé, pero presiento que seguiría siendo mala, solo para seguir con las clases… ¡Jojojo! xDDD

Mira es una mujer que yo adoro. xD Y Laxus es un dulce detrás de todo esa dureza que muestra… Ay… ¡Amo el LaMi! xD

¡Gracias, gracias gracias inmensas por leer mis historias! ¡Significa demasiado! ToT7

 **Sonatika-San:** ¡Pues sí! ¡Llenaré al mundo de tanto Jerza que explotará! /EwE/ ¡Jojojo! :Okya: xDD

Oh, claro que habrá lemon, de eso no te quepa duda. Esos dos son una tentación para cada uno. A,A)b

Vos uníte a la "Misión Jerza" y yo te apoyaré hasta el fin de los tiempos. *o*)8 ¡Tienes lectora y fangirl fija! +Explota en corazones+

Me haces feliz al decir que adapto bien a los pj´s. Siempre me preocupa el OOC pero es inevitable caer un poco en eso cuando se trata de un AU. ToT)b

¡Me alegra un montonazo que te gustase! D":

¡Gracias infinitas por el apoyo!

 **TitaniaSoul:** Que bueno que te gustase. C: ¡Es exacto como dices! Jellal la a pasado mal pero ha hecho todo lo posible por cuidar a los que quiere, ahora ya obtendrá su recompensa… EwE)b

Laxus es un dulce disfrazado de muro duro. xD ¡Gracias infinitas por leer Espero que este cap te guste también! NwN7

* * *

 **¡Favs. Follows. Lectores Timidos!**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta loca historia!**

 **Sin más,**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	4. La Foto

**¡Hola!** Segunda actualización del mes. D: **Espero les guste el cap.** A mí me divirtió escribirlo. **¡Sus reviews serán más que agradecidos!** ¡Por ellos es que sigo escribiendo estas locuras! **D:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro - _Necesito Jerza pero me gustó el Zervis-_ Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

* * *

 **CAPITULO CUARTO**

* * *

 **~La Foto~**

* * *

Habían pasado un par de minutos desde que había aceptado oír la propuesta de esa pelirroja.

No sabía aún nada de la propuesta pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, aunque también sentía que tal vez debía de tener cuidado extra al tratar con esa pelirroja, siendo ésta mujer su amor platónico desde hacía tantos años.

Por alguna razón empezó a entender porque las adolescentes de desmayaban en los conciertos de sus ídolos, si no fuese porque esto incumbía el futuro de sus hermanas estaba seguro que ya hubiese gritado agudamente y sus rodillas cederían ante los nervios…

 _Bueno, ya de por sí le temblaban…_

― **Me alegra que decida escucharme, y como soy mujer que va al** **grano** _―«Y tengo un pastel pendiente»_ Se dijo para sí misma―, **la propuesta es la siguiente, su horario de trabajo será de nueve de la mañana a cuatro de la tarde…** ―con la mano levantada lo detuvo antes de que el peliazul replicara― **s** **egún sé su hermana sale a esa hora. Averiguaremos si la escuela a la que asiste tiene sistema de transporte de estudiantes, así que lo utilizaremos a su favor y haremos que traigan a su hermana hasta aquí luego de la escuela...**

― **Eso cuesta dinero extra y yo no…**

― **Y usted no debe interrumpirme…** ―le dijo señalándolo con el dedo, acción que hizo que el peliazul gruñera molesto pero no habló más―. **Según su currículo no se le puede pagar como** _ **Maestro Pastelero**_ **certificado, pero sus credenciales de estudio en Francia nos permiten pagarle como** _ **Pastelero Primero**_ **, lo que quiere decir que podemos hacerle un aumento de salario del cincuenta por ciento de lo que gana ahora. ¿Le parece que no es suficiente para pagar el transporte?** ―Lo miró con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa del azulado.

― **Pero… eso es demasiado…** ―Volvió a ver al rubio que se había sentado en un costado del escritorio―. **¿No te parece que es demasiado?** ―Le dijo anonadado.

― **En realidad no.** ―Dijo indiferente el rubio― **¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué coño no se me ocurrió a mí antes?**

― **Porque dejaste que tus sentimientos por el pastelero te nublaran la vista.** ―Le contestó la pelirroja pícara **― Una linda historia para el blog de Levy.** ―Agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa.

― **¡NO!** ―Contestó el rubio sudando frío―. **Conozco a esa enana y sé a qué tipo de historias te refieres, Mira me hizo leer su blog… Apenas pude leer un párrafo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ustedes las mujeres están podridas! Aún no puedo ver al imbécil de Freed a la cara sin recordar el párrafo que leí de él…** ―la cara pálida del rubio dejaba entrever que había recordado algo traumatizante―. **Hasta el honorifico senpai me da asco por eso…**

― **¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA!** ―La pelirroja golpeaba con una mano el escritorio mientras con la otra se sostenía el estómago de la risa―. **Mira es una mente demoniaca… Tengo que felicitarla cuando la vea… ¡Hacerte leer eso! ¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! Pero estoy segura que lo merecías…**

El peliazul los miraba sin comprender, pero ver a la pelirroja reír de esa manera le estaba resultando una delicia visual. Su pecho subía y bajaba mostrándose apretado en el escote del vestido, sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Siendo sincero con el mismo, sentía un poco de envidia de Laxus, así que disimuladamente tosió para llamar la atención.

― **¡Por un carajo deja de reírte y continua con lo de Fernandes!** ―Casi gritó el rubio avergonzado aprovechando la tos del peliazul. _«Imbécil de mi por contarle eso»_ Se regañaba mentalmente el dueño del restaurante.

― **Está bien, está bien…** ―Habló con voz ahogada a causa de la burla. **―Pero se te olvidó algo…** ―Lo señaló con el dedo amenazándolo

― **¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Puedes dejar esa tontería?**

― **Entonces a cambio de eso deberás la leer la historia completa, y déjame decirte que lleva quince capítulos en los qu…**

― **¡ERZA SA-SAMA!** ―La interrumpió en un grito casi histérico el rubio. _«¡Quince capítulos de esa… de esa…»_ El acostumbrado a las palabrotas Laxus Dreyar no encontraba el insulto lo suficientemente grande para el pequeño y traumante párrafo que leyó. Preferiría lastimar un poco su orgullo a leer una línea más de esa historia.

― **¿Ves? Era algo sencillo** ―Sonriendo volvió a ver al peliazul―. **¿En que estaba? Ah sí, el transporte ¿En qué escuela estudia su hermana?**

― **En Fairy Tail.**

― **Excelente elección de escuela. ¿Nombre completo?**

― **¿Eh?**

― **Necesito solicitar el permiso de transporte.**

― **Eso lo puedo hacer yo.**

― **Claro que sí, pero no podrás hasta el lunes y mientras se procesa y el papeleo y todo eso tardará una semana en obtenerlo, en cambio yo puedo llamar al abuelo de éste oxigenado y tenerlo listo el lunes.**

― **Ça, alors!** ―Bufó cansado.

La pelirroja lo miró con el ceño fruncido. **―Basta de quejas e ironías esto es para ayudar a su hermana, pórtese como un buen niño y coopere ¡No me haga castigarlo…!** ―Habló con un intento de broma.

― **¡Jajaja! Flojito y cooperando, Fernandes. ¡Joder! Sí vas empezar con el acoso sexual al menos se más sutil, Er…**

No pudo terminar porque una avergonzada pelirroja que había entendido lo insinuante de su intento de broma se lo llevó arrastrando del cuello de la camisa, lo tiró al pasillo y cerró de un portazo. Luego de eso la mujer respiró hondo, se calmó y como si no hubiese pasado nada se sentó en el escritorio.

Ninguno de los dos hombres podía contener la sonrisa en su rostro.

― **¿Nombre?** ―De nuevo su tono autoritario llenaba la habitación.

― **Wendy Marvell Fernandes, con dos eles en Marvell.**

― **Nunca había escuchado ese nombre, es lindo…** ―Dijo con una sonrisa que cautivaba más y más al peliazul.

― **Fue…** ―Carraspeó tratando de centrarse otra vez― **cosa del acento de mi mamá…**

― **¿Así que de madre francesa?**

― **¿Lo vio en mi expediente?** ―Levantó una ceja acusador.

― **No, usted tiene un ligero acento francés, propio de quien creció escuchando ese idioma** ―Y vaya que se había dado cuenta de eso, era un atractivo más que agregarle a la lista―. **Y bueno…** ―Se mordió el labio para ubicarse de nuevo, era una suerte que hubiese preparado una lista con anterioridad― **su otra hermana…**

― **Meredy, ella se queda entre semana en los dormitorios de la universidad, toma cursos completos y sale muy tarde de las clases, además necesita mucho de la biblioteca, estudia filosofía.** ―Dijo como un robot mientras se deleitaba aún del labio que la mujer se mordía.

― **Entonces no hay problema por ese lado, los sábados trabajará de ocho a doce medio día, pero solo estará a cargo de revisar bodegas y hacer los pedidos necesarios para los postres de la siguiente semana, los domingos estará libre libres así que sus hermanas estarán bajo su protección…** ―Mordió el lapicero mientras pensaba en algo más.

El peliazul se quedó viendo como idiota hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que le acababa de decir― **¡¿Fines de semana sin pastelero?! ¿¡No es cuando hay más clientela!?**

― **Sí, lo es. Necesitamos aumentar la clientela entre semana, tener postres especiales solo de lunes a viernes ayudará con eso. El fin de semana que se encargue Lahar con sus clásicos.**

El pastelero la miraba inseguro―. **¿Está segura que Laxus está de acuerdo con eso? Y… ¿A qué se refiere con postres especiales?**

― **¡Ja! Para lo que me importa que Laxus éste de acuerdo o no.**

― **Pero, él es el dueño.**

― **Umm, para ser más claro, Laxus es el** _ **co-dueño.**_

― **¿Co-dueño? Siempre he pensado que es el único.**

― **Pues no, lo mantenemos en secreto para evitar habladurías de que el lugar es bueno y concurrido solo por mi fama.**

 _«Ah… jodida casualidad…»_ ― **¿Quiere decir que usted es la otra dueña?**

― **Correcto. Pero no se lo diga a nadie, solo media docena de personas lo saben, y quiero que siga así.** ―Lo señaló con el lapicero y continuó cuando lo vio asentir―. **Ahora, hablemos de mis clases.**

― **Disculpe, pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con sus clases?** ―La miró confuso.

― **¡No me diga que ya se olvidó! Capricorn has visto que rápido…** ―Cuando volteó a donde debía estar el gerente de servicio se dio cuenta que ya no estaba.

― **¿Cuándo se fue?** ―Miró alrededor el peliazul.

― **Bah, siempre hace eso, tiene la manía de desparecer en silencio como un espíritu.** ―La pelirroja suspiró hondo y volvió al tema―. **Hablaba de mis clases de cocina. Mi amiga le llamó ayer por eso.**

― **Oh…**

― " _ **Oh"**_ **No es la respuesta que busco…**

― **Clases a domicilio y nocturnas... ¿No cree que tengo un problema con eso?** _―«Dos sí contamos lo tentador que sería estar con usted tanto tiempo o más bien tres sí agregamos que soy un jodido fan que quiere pedirle su autógrafo justo ahora»_

― **Eso no es problema, llevas a tu hermana contigo cuando sales de aquí. Les proporcionaré transporte y cena. Sí la pequeña lo desea puede hacer la tarea en mi casa. Se irán a más tardar a las nueve de la noche. ¿Qué le parece?**

― **Lo tiene todo muy bien planeado, señorita Scarlet…** ―Sin duda tener a Wendy ahí lo ayudaría con el problema ― _los tres problemas_ ― pero se estaba sintiendo manipulado por esa mujer―. **Supongo que sí no acepto perderé todo lo anterior. Un plan perfecto ¿No?**

― **¿Eh?** ―Lo miró con el ceño fruncido― **¿Qué clase de persona me ha creído? No voy a utilizar su necesidad para mi beneficio, por algo le estoy preguntando. Mire, señor Fernandes** ―la pelirroja se levantó con ímpetu de la silla detrás del escritorio y se plantó frente a él a reclamarle con tono dolido―, **entiendo que se ponga a la defensiva, sé que le es difícil aceptar ayuda y que no me conoce de nada, pero no le voy a permitir que me trate como una perra manipuladora sin corazón…**

― **Yo no…** ―Se levantó de pronto y sin pensar de su silla al escuchar el tono dolido de la mujer, sin embargo la pelirroja se asustó de su repentina acción y le trastabilló el tacón haciendo que casi cayera.

 _Casi…_

Porque cuando sintió el inicio de vacío en el estómago propio de una caída, también sintió un brazo fuerte rodeándole la cintura, y el olor a chocolate y perfume masculino inundarle el sentido del olfato.

 _«¿Caí, me rompí la cabeza y llegué al paraíso?»_ Pensaba la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados y con la cara pegada al fuerte torso masculino.

― **¿Está bien?** ―El tono preocupado de la aterciopelada y gruesa voz de él la hizo casi que pensar que tenía la razón.

― **Sí, yo…** ―Sonrojada dio un paso atrás para separarse de él, pero el brazo del peliazul la mantenía aún bien pegada a su firme cuerpo―. **Gracias… ya puede…**

― **Yo, eh... sí…** ―Sonrojado y abrumado al haberla tenido tan cerca soltó el agarre en la cintura de la pelirroja y se volvió a sentar. _«Mère, ¿Acaso te convertiste en un ángel que cumple mis deseos o de verdad ese pastel era mágico?»_ Jellal Fernandes se estaba planteando seriamente la idea de pasar la noche en vela cocinando más del pastel de su madre y así cumplir todos y cada uno de sus deseos.

 _Aunque la verdad sea dicha, en ese momento con la pelirroja tan cerca de él no podía pensar en ningún otro deseo_

― **Yo… bueno… no quise decir de usted… lo lamento…**

― **Está bien… también tengo algo de culpa… y gracias por… sostenerme…** ―Se sonrojó al verlo sonreírle.

― **Ce fut un plaisir…** ―Le contestó con otra sonrisa encantadora el peliazul haciendo sonrojar más a la actriz.

 _«¡Y ahora me habla en francés y me da esa sonrisa… ¿Y qué con ese camanance tan adorable y sensual? ¿Acaso quiere que le haga caso a lo que dijo el idiota de Laxus? ¡Contrólate Scarlet!»_ Nada de lo que estaba pensando, imaginando o deseando se reflejó en su rostro, salvo el sonrojo que dejaba entrever un poco de los atropellados pensamientos que la pelirroja tenía en esos momentos, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y capacidad de concentración volvió al tema―. **¿Entonces… es un** _ **No**_ **para las clases?**

El peliazul, quien no le quitó la vista ni un segundo, parpadeó para volver a la realidad. Miró esos hermosos ojos café y supo que nunca en la vida podría negarles algo. _«Mère, protégeme desde el cielo»_ Suspiró hondo y habló. **―Soy un profesor muy estricto, muy exigente y hasta fastidioso… Sí promete aceptar todas mis órdenes mientras la esté enseñando… Acepto…**

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos _«Estricto, exigente y fastidioso… bueno, no suena muy diferente a Mira… Y estoy segura que él no me pegará con una sartén cuando falle al primer intento»_ Volvió a ver a los ojos al hombre y vio sinceridad en ellos, sonrió y le extendió la mano decidida―. **¡Acepto!** ―Sintió una extraña electricidad cuando el estrechó su mano…

 _Aunque también sintió algo extraño cuando terminaron con el contacto…_

― **¿Cuándo empezaremos con las clases?** ―Pasándose la mano distraídamente por la caballera preguntó el peliazul. La verdad era que se estaba muriendo de los nervios y no sabía cómo actuar ante ella.

― **Lo más pronto posible, de hecho pienso qué…**

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la cabeza del rubio se asomó, la pelirroja apuntó con su mano para tirarle el lapicero que tenía en ella si decía alguna estupidez…

― **Con calma… jodida peli… Erza Sama… solo vengo a avisar que le dije a Freed que empezara a decorar los putos postres para la cena, estamos jodidamente atrasados…**

― **¡Oh! Bueno, en un momento termino con esto y…** ―La mujer miró al peliazul para disculparse pero él la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

― **No hay problema, Freed es un excelente ayudante, confió en que puede con eso. De hecho, sí no fuese mucha molestia, desearía contar con él como asistente de ahora en adelante…**

― **¿Seguro que Freed?** ―Preguntó el rubio, al ver asentir decidido al peliazul elevó los hombros y agregó―. **Pues todo tuyo…**

― **¡Ja!** ―Interrumpió con una sonrisa traviesa la pelirroja―. **Según cierta historia de cierto blog, Freed es todo tuyo, Laxus…** ―no necesitó decir más para ver la cara asqueada del rubio.

― **Mald…** ―Se interrumpió a sí mismo y con una fuerza de voluntad enorme cambió su cara de enojo a una tranquila―. **Cierto, lo olvidaba, Erza Sama, también vine a dejarles esto…** ―Y metiendo una mano por la puerta puso una escoba apoyada en la pared.

― **¿Una escoba?** ―Le miró extrañada.

― **Sip, para que barran** ―torció su sonrisa a una traviesa― **cuando terminen con un buen polvo…** ―Y sin esperar la reacción de la pelirroja cerró la puerta con un estruendosa carcajada.

El peliazul aguantó una carcajada también y de pronto oyó un ligero crack, cuando se volvió a la fuente del ruido vio a la pelirroja hacerle competencia con la cara a su cabello, lanzar un lapicero quebrado en dos contra la puerta y luego respirar hondo, caminar al escritorio y pasarle un papel.

― **Es el contrato provisional, ya encargué uno oficial a recursos humanos pero estará hasta el lunes en la tarde, por el momento puede leer éste. Ya puede ir a continuar con la cena…**

― **Sí, claro… yo… ¿Está bien?** ―La miraba sonreír de manera muy extraña y no le daba buena espina.

― **Claro que estoy bien, pero… ¿Recuerda que le dije que este lugar tiene dos dueños?** ―El pastelero asintió y ella se dirigió a la puerta, tomó la escoba y giró el pomo antes de volver a verlo con una sonrisa tétrica―. **Pues, sí atrapo a ese oxigenado… tal vez mañana solo sea uno…**

… _Justo en ese momento en una oficina a puerta cerrada con llave, Laxus Dreyar sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo…_

 **~°0°~**

Aún no se lo podía creer.

Tenía todavía su trabajo en el restaurante, de hecho, ahora tenía uno mejor, había sido ascendido, le habían dado aumento de sueldo, podría permitirse pagar el transporte de la escuela de Wendy y…

― **Conocí a Erza Scarlet…** ―El peliazul murmuró con una sonrisa de incredulidad en la cara mientras se secaba el cabello frente al quebrado espejo del baño―. **Y además… seré su tutor…** ―No pudo evitar que su sonrisa aumentase, aún no creía su suerte. De hecho casi no durmió recordando el momento en que la sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando ella casi cae…

 _Tan delicada, tan hermosa, tan cálida…_

― **Y olía a vainilla…** ―Se mordió el labio recordando lo difícil que fue separarse de ella, la vainilla siempre había sido su especia favorita, la vainilla y la pimienta de hecho…

 _Ding dong~_

El timbre sonó y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, colocó su camisa en su hombro y salió solo con los pantalones puestos, eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, tenía que ir a dejar a Wendy a la escuela en media hora―. **¿Wendy?** ―Vio a su pequeña hermana subida en una silla viendo por la mirilla―. **¿Es alguien conocido?** ―La niña negó con una tostada francesa en la boca a medio masticar―. **Bien, termina de masticar y ve a bañarte, yo atenderé.** **¡Y ten cuidado con el desastre en el baño! Por suerte el miércoles arreglaran todas las fugas y volverá todo al orden!** ―Le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la cabeza y la pequeña peliazul desapareció por el pasillo hacia el baño.

 _Ding Dong~_

El peliazul suspiró, quitó la silla y abrió la puerta, una mujer de cabello negro trenzado sobre un hombro y gafas oscuras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

― **¡Muy** _ **buen**_ **día!** ―Dijo la mujer de hermoso vestido de verano color lila, con un tono pícaro en su voz mientras paseaba su mirada por el torso del pastelero.

― **Er-er… ¿Señorita Scarlet?** ―Se sonrojó a más no poder al ver la mirada que le dio la mujer.

― **Puede llamarme Erza, me siento rara con tanta formalidad.** ―Se quitó las gafas y miró al peliazul divertida―. **¿Así recibe a todas sus visitas o acabo de utilizar todo mi buen karma en éste momento?** ―Levantó la ceja divertida y lo vio enrojecer más, apenas y pudo contener la risa que pugnaba por salir. Esa frase era del guión de un dorama, y de hecho se lo decía un chico a la protagonista, pero le pareció perfecto para esa ocasión en que realmente no sabía que decir. Ya sospechaba que el pastelero estaba en forma, pero la revelación que vivió al abrirse la puerta y verlo salir con el cabello y el torso aún húmedo de la ducha matutina y solo vistiendo unas vaqueros gastados haciendo gala de ese torso trabajado, y esos abdominales de lavadero en donde se podría lavar _―con muchas ganas―_ fácilmente cualquier tipo de ropa la había dejado un poco atontada…

 _Por llamarlo de algún modo…_

Por suerte para ella, improvisación fue un curso que pasó con nota perfecta, y por eso al tener la mente en blanco _―o más bien procesando y memorizando la perfección de la anatomía masculina frente a ella―_ guiones leídos perdidos en su memoria vinieron en su ayuda.

― **Yo, es decir… no, yo…**

― **Entonces parece que es buen karma…** ―Divertida agregó al verlo tartamudear. _«Con esa cara, ese cuerpo, pastelero y se sonroja. ¿Acaso quiere tentarme?»_ Pensó la actriz mientras suspiraba― **¿Puedo pasar?**

― **Oh, sí… claro…** _―«Jellal Fernandes, pareces un idiota. ¡Contrólate!»_ Se regañaba el peliazul―. **Disculpe, m-me tomó por sorpresa.** ―Abrió la puerta por completo para que la mujer pasase, mientras utilizaba la antigua técnica de control de nervios que había aprendido de su madre.

― **La culpa es mía, no le dije que vendría.** ―Miró con disimulo la casa. Era bastante grande como se vislumbraba desde fuera. Una arquitectura clásica de principios de siglo, no solo la estructura externa la delataba, sino también el pequeño pórtico con una banquilla/mecedora color madera que tenía. Era de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín frontal rodeado de un lindo portoncillo de madera pintado de blanco, la sala era limpia y acogedora, llena de fotos familiares, trofeos, reconocimientos de la escuela, manualidades caseras, había una gran chimenea con una fotografía de una hermosa mujer peliazul y un hombre canoso y tres niños junto a ellos frente a un árbol de navidad, se enterneció al verla y detuvo un buen rato la mirada en ella para luego seguir con lo demás en la sala, al frente de la chimenea había un viejo y gran sofá color café, y al contrario que la mayoría de las casas de antigua construcción como esa, ésta contaba con concepto abierto, por lo que la cocina era totalmente visible desde la sala, las escaleras a su derecha eran amplias de madera noble y oscura, un pasillo discurría junto a ellas. En resumen, era una linda y acogedora casa, perfecta para criar y disfrutar de una familia.

Sonrió con melancolía.

 _Erza siempre había querido algo así para ella cuando era niña…_

― **¿Señorita Scarlet, necesitaba algo?** _―«¿Será que se arrepintió del trato?»_ Jellal Fernandes no podía evitar ser un tanto dramático y pesimista.

― **Yo** ―se había quedado imaginando lo que sería haber vivido en una casa como esa… una casa que emanaba calidez y cariño familiar―, **Yo… venía ¡Ah, sí! ¡Venía a avisarle algo sobre el transporte de su hermana!** ―Se sentó en un banquillo del desayunador. _«En que momento llegué hasta la cocina»_ Se preguntó sorprendida por haber estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

― **¿Hay algún problema con eso, señorita Scarlet?** ―Preguntó preocupado el hombre de camisa negra de vestir.

 _«¿En qué momento se puso la camisa?»_ Se reclamó molesta la pelirroja por perderse el show. **―Sí y no** ―agregó sin dar una sola pista de lo que realmente pasaba en su cabeza―. **Y soy Erza. ¿Entendido?**

― **Yo pienso que…**

― **E-R-Z-A…**

― **Señorit…**

― **¡E-R-Z-A!**

― **Pero…**

― **Se lo voy a dejar claro señor Fernandes, a menos que se quite de nuevo la camisa, no dejaré que gane esta discusión…** ―Lo amenazó traviesa y sonrió al verlo sonrojarse. _«Y sí se quita la camisa… igual ganó yo»_ Se congratulaba la pelirroja a ella misma―. **¿En qué quedamos entonces?**

― **Er-Erza…** ―se sonrojó de nuevo por el comentario de ella pero se recompuso de inmediato― **Entonces llámeme Jellal… Cuando me llaman** _ **"Señor Fernandes"**_ **siento que ya me estoy quedando calvo.** ―Sonrió divertido a la mujer y está rió con el comentario.

― **Ojalá que no se haga realidad esa predicción.** ―Le sonrió risueña y el imaginó que no había hombre en la tierra que se librara del embrujo de esa sonrisa.

 _Hasta casi se olvida que lo acababa de manipular al decirle lo de quitarse la camisa._

 _«Así que además de dulce y aromática como la vainilla, es picara y picante como la pimienta»_ entrecerró los ojos pensando desde cuando lo había estado manipulando de esa manera. **―Entonces, Erza…** ―carraspeó para volver al tema y porque de pronto llamarla por el nombre lo puso de nuevo nervioso― **¿Hay algún problema con el transporte?**

― **Como decía,** ―Se acomodó el cabello para desviar la mirada del peliazul, por primera vez en la vida se había puesto nerviosa al escuchar decir su nombre― **sí y no, verá, ayer después de darle una paliz… de hablar seriamente con Laxus** ―se corrigió rápidamente― **lo tuve que ir a dejar a casa de su abuelo, así que aproveché para decirle sobre lo del transporte, pero me indicó que los cupos de transporte están llenos, y hasta el nuevo trimestre, junto con los nuevos matriculados, abrirán más plazas, así que, aunque está apuntada de primera en la lista de espera, no podrá ser hasta dentro de tres meses…**

― **Entiendo…** ―Y también entendió por qué el serio de Capricorn se reía con disimulo cuando él le preguntó por Laxus a la hora del cierre― **supongo que tendré que ver…**

― **No, no, espere, falta la buena noticia** ―se acercó a él y le tomó la mano sintiendo ― _ambos_ ― de nuevo esa extraña energía fluir entre ellos **―. Mi-mi… mi chofer tiene un hijo en esa misma escuela, y está en la misma clase de su hermana. Él siempre ha contado con el permiso de llevar y traer a su hijo de las clases, así que Wendy puede ir y venir con ellos…** ―le miró con ojos brillantes esperando su respuesta.

― **No, eso sería mucho…** ―Se soltó de la mano de la pelirroja― **ya están haciendo demasiado por mí y…**

― **Se equivoca, no es por usted…** ―La pelirroja se acercó y le picó el pecho con el dedo―. **No piense que todo se trata de usted ¡Es por su hermana! ¿Y adivine qué? Es la única opción que tiene por ahora. Así qué…** ―Mientras hablaba lo empujaba con cada golpe en el pecho hacia la pared detrás de él, cuando lo hizo chocar contra ésta sonrió― **déjese de excusas, solo será por tres meses…** ―aprovechó lo sorprendido que estaba él para tomarlo por detrás de la nuca con una mano y acercarlo lo suficiente para chocar las frentes―. **¿Entendido, Jellal?**

Y aunque quería negarse, el peliazul no contaba en ese momento con la fuerza ― _o las ganas_ ― de hacerlo. Los ojos brillantes y maliciosos de ella lo dejaron sin palabras, el aroma de ella lo hipnotizó, esos rosas y aparentemente suaves labios lo estaban tentando demasiado, estaba por inclinarse un poco… solo un poco más para poder probarlos, cuando el sonido de una secadora de cabello rompió el hechizo entre ellos.

― **¿E-eso es…?** ―Nerviosa y roja hablaba una pelirroja―. **¿Una secadora de cabello? ¡No me diga qué…!¡Oh…! ¡Yo…!** _―«Él acababa de salir de la ducha y sin camisa cuando yo llegué, seguro que quien se estaba secando el cabello era…»_ La pelirroja miró la mesa del comedor y vio dos platos y dos tazas, se sonrojó más―. **¡Lo siento! No me diga que interrumpí…** ―la mujer no hallaba ni como completar la frase.

El peliazul la miró confuso pero cuando la vio enrojecer pronto entendió lo que creía la pelirroja. Se aguantó una sonrisa divertida y decidió cobrarle las tres veces que llevaba manipulándolo desde que entró a su casa esa mañana. **―Una de las mujeres de mi vida debe estar secándose el cabello…** ―Habló con normalidad pero pendiente del cambió de la pelirroja en su rostro, la vio fruncir el ceño y se mordió la mejilla para no reír―. **No se preocupe, no es celosa…** ―le cerró un ojo a la pelirroja haciéndola poner una mueca de incredulidad.

 _«¿Mujeres? ¿Él dijo mujeres»_ Pensaba indignada la pelirroja. _«Claro, con una cara como la de él y ese cuerpazo que se gasta no debería de sorprenderme que sea un gran mujeriego»_ La imagen del galante peliazul protector de la familia se desquebrajaba por completo ante sus ojos, así que con tono digno se dirigió al peliazul **―La verdad no esperaba que usted fuese un muj…**

― **¿Jellal Nii?** ―La dulce voz detuvo su discurso y la visión de la niña pequeña de hermoso y largo cabello azul, quien llegaba a la cocina con un cepillo en la mano la hizo perder todo el control sobre su rostro, así que el pastelero pudo ver claramente como el rostro de la pelirroja pasaba de indignación, a confusión, luego a sorpresa, y por último vergüenza.

― **¡Jajajaja!** ―El peliazul ya no pudo contener la risa, su pequeña venganza resultó mucho mejor de lo que creía. ― **¿Me decía algo, señorita?** ―Miró divertido a la pelirroja y la mujer solo pudo boquear.

En realidad ella estaba por reclamarle la confusión, pero él se veía tan jodidamente apuesto con esa sonrisa de suficiencia y su risa era tan varonil ― _y sensual_ ― que no pudo hacerlo.

― **¿Jellal Nii? ¿Ella es amiga tuya?** ―La niña miraba curiosa a la mujer de cabello negro. En la mirilla de la puerta le había parecido una mujer hermosa pero ahora sin los lentes no le quedaba duda y además… le recordaba a alguien…

― **Wen** ―el peliazul llamó con la mano a la niña para que se acercara―, **ella es la mujer de la que te hablé ayer, la que me pidió darle tutorías y me ayudó con lo del trabajo.**

― **Oh** ―La niña se sonrojó y con lágrimas en los ojos miró con admiración a la mujer―. **Mi nombre es Wendy Fernandes ¡Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hermano y a mi familia!** ―con una reverencia perfecta la niña se presentó, ganándose con ese acto de sincero agradecimiento el aprecio total de la actriz.

― **¡El placer es todo mío!** ―La mujer devolvió la perfecta reverencia enternecida con la niña―. **Tu hermano es un chef demasiado talentoso, no podíamos dejar que se fuese del restaurante.** ―El peliazul se sonrojó por el halago y desvió la mirada cosa que notó la pelirroja―. **Y aquí entre nos…** ―terminó con un susurro secreto en la oreja de la niña y haciendo que las dos se rieran cómplices luego de que la niña asintiera con la cabeza―. **Por cierto, mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, puedes llamarme Erza…**

― **¡Erza Scarlet!** ―La niña se le quedó viendo con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa y luego volteó a ver incrédula a su hermano y éste asintió a la peliazul―. **¿Es usted la…?**

― **Actriz, sí…** ―La mujer se quitó la peluca negra y dejó caer su hermosa cabellera escarlata sorprendiendo más a la niña y embobando de nuevo al peliazul que desde las risitas cómplices las había vuelto a mirar curioso―. **Generalmente uso estas cosas cuando estoy de vacaciones, créeme, no querrás que los reporteros vengan a molestarlos porque me vieron aquí.** ―Le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

― **¡Yo prometo no decirle a nadie, Erza Sama!** ―Atropelladamente habló la niña―. **¡Lo juro! ¡A nadie!**

― **Entonces estoy agradecida. ¡Muchas gracias, pequeña!** **Pero solo dime Erza…** ―agregó apenada y le ofreció el dedo meñique para hacer una promesa y la pequeña peliazul enlazó el suyo encantada― **Ahora pequeña amiga, tienes mi completa amistad. Por cierto, tú hermano tiene algo que decirte…** ―Ambas mujeres volvieron a ver al pastelero al mismo tiempo.

― **¿Así que asumes que acepté la oferta así nada más?** ―La miró desafiante el peliazul.

― **Eso ya no importa, la pequeña Wendy es mi amiga y le estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda…**

― **Wendy es mi hermana y soy yo quien velo por ella…**

― **¿Estás tratando de meterte en mi amistad con Wendy?**

― **¿Y usted trata de meterse en mi modo de criar a Wendy?**

― **¿Wendy puede opinar?** ―Preguntó la azulina divertida al verlos discutir, ambos la miraron avergonzados, la verdad a la niña le pareció muy gracioso, a pesar del fuerte debate veía que su hermano hablaba divertido y hasta parecía relajado, hacía tiempo que él no se mostraba de esa manera― **Jellal Nii, podrías ayudarme con esto, creo que se nos hace tarde y hoy tengo examen.** ―Miró apenada a la pelirroja como disculpándose por interrumpirlos pero ésta solo le devolvió la sonrisa y eso la tranquilizó.

― **Claro, Wen** ―Tomó a la peliazul de la cintura y como si no pesase nada la subió a una de las butacas altas del desayunador, tomando el cepillo y las ligas de las manos de la niña―. **Verás, Wen…** ―empezó mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de la niña― **¿Recuerdas de lo que te hablé ayer del transporte?** ―La niña asintió mientras él con cuidado pero con notable habilidad producto de la experiencia le dividía el cabello en dos― **Pues no habían campos disponibles, pero la señorita Scarlet…**

― **¡ERZA!** ―Interrumpió la pelirroja que había estado embelesada viendo la ternura y atención que ponía el peliazul al peinar a su pequeña hermana.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y continuó. **―ERZA…** ―pronunció remarcando el nombre― **me ha dicho que mientras abren campos nuevos desea que su chofer te lleve…**

La niña miró avergonzada a la pelirroja y estaba a punto de negarse cuando la mujer habló **―No te preocupes Wendy, será por tres meses y además me estarás haciendo un favor a mí, necesito que tu hermano me dé clases de cocina pero primero está tu seguridad, así que si no tienes un trasporte de confianza ni yo ni tu hermano estaremos tranquilos y no me enseñará bien, además, no tienes de qué preocuparte, el hijo de mi chofer es compañero de tu clase y él siempre va a dejarlo y traerlo de la escuela, sería lo mismo pero ahora te recogería y traería a ti también… ¿Qué dices, me ayudas?**

― **¿Un compañero de mi clase?** ―La miró curiosa y el peliazul le dirigía una mirada de confusión a la pelirroja mientras amarraba una de las secciones del cabello de la niña en la parte alta del lado derecho.

― **Sí, Romeo Conbolt. ¿Sabes quién es?**

― **¡Claro! ¡Romeo es mi mejor amigo!** ―Contestó emocionada mientras su hermano le terminaba de amarrar la segunda coleta y le cepillaba una vez más las puntas del cabello con el ceño algo fruncido al oír el entusiasmo de su hermanita por el chico―. **Lo conoces verdad ¿Jellal Nii?**

― **Sí, también conozco a su padre, Macao, la verdad no esperaba que fuese él mismo.** ―Ahora recordaba que Macao le había dicho que su jefa era _hermosa y tan noble de corazón_ que le permitía llevar y traer a su hijo de la escuela.

― **Entonces ya no creo que haya algún problema con el transporte. ¿Cierto, Wen?** ―La niña volvió a ver a su hermano entusiasmada pero aún así buscando su aprobación.

― **¿Será solo por tres meses, está bien?** ―la verdad que aunque quisiera no podía negarle nada a su pequeña hermana cuando la miraba con esos ojos brillantes y emocionados y menos ahora que brillaban alegres mientras asentían ― _Sí, asentían_ ― porque la pelirroja parecía tan entusiasmada y feliz como su pequeña hermana y asentía feliz junto con ella. Suspiró derrotado y le dio la mano a la actriz―. **Trato hecho. ¡Pero solo por tres meses!**

― **¡Que sí hombre!** ―Le estrechó la mano al peliazul con una gran sonrisa.

La niña por su parte se bajó de la butaca alta y corrió hasta la sala, sacó un álbum y lo llevó a la cocina―. **Romeo sabe que su padre trabaja para usted ¿Verdad?** ―La pelirroja asintió y Wendy sacó una foto del álbum―. ¡ **Él me dio esto para mi cumpleaños!** ―Le mostró una foto en que ella salía caracterizada como la protagonista en _"Robe of Yuen"._

― **¡Oh, sí! Me acuerdo cuando me pidió la foto. ¿Te gusta esa película?**

― **¡Me encanta! ¡Es mi película favorita! Mi herm…** ―en ese momento el peliazul le tapó la boca y le dijo algo al oído, la niña asintió a lo que le dijo el peliazul y luego agregó cambiando el tema― **¡Fue el segundo mejor regalo de mi cumpleaños! Porque bueno… el pastel de mi hermano fue el mejor de todos los regalos…** ―confesó sonrojada.

― **¡Debe de haberlo sido! ¡Los pasteles de tu hermano son los mejores que he probado!** ―La niña asintió emocionada y el peliazul de nuevo se sonrojó y volteó la mirada, y otra vez las dos mujeres se rieron con complicidad. _«¿Qué rayos le habrá dicho esa pelirroja a Wendy?»_ Se preguntaba curioso el pastelero.

La bocina de un auto se hizo presente y la pelirroja sonrió. **―Su transporte a llegado, señorita.**

El peliazul la miró, suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Ya no le cabía duda de que ella estaba más que segura que lo haría aceptar. _«¿Tan fácil soy?»_ Se preguntaba el hombre mientras terminaba de arreglarle el flequillo a su entusiasmada hermana y la pelirroja veía como ante sus ojos la imagen del galante y protector hombre de familia que había formado del peliazul se reconstruía nuevamente al ver las atenciones del peliazul para con su hermana **― ¿Tienes todo en la mochila, Wen?**

― **Sí, Jellal Nii.** ―la niña corrió a guardar el álbum que había sacado y el peliazul abría la puerta. El chofer lo saludaba desde dos escalones debajo del pórtico.

― **¿Quién diría que mi hermosa jefa se refería a ti, Jellal?**

― **Parece que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que pensaba.** ―Contestó el peliazul.

― **Eso parece… eso parece. ¡Más te vale ser un buen tutor para mi jefa!**

― **¡Y a ti más te vale manejar con cuidado!** ―Amenazó el pastelero.

― **Sabes que lo seré…**

― **Más te vale…** ―Volvió su cabeza hacía dentro de la casa y vio a su hermana decirle algo a la pelirroja y a ésta sonreírle esplendorosamente y abrazarla con cariño para después acomodarle un poco el flequillo que se le había desordenado por el abrazo, sintió una especie de ternura al ver esa escena― **Wen, te están esperando…** ―se sintió extraño al romper la escena cuando llamó a su hermana.

La pequeña le hizo otra reverencia a la actriz y salió, le dio un abrazo y un beso a su hermano y después de las advertencias diarias del peliazul se encaminó al auto de la mano del chofer. Cuando se perdió el coche en una esquina la pelirroja llamó su atención.

― **Es una niña muy linda y educada… ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo!** ―El peliazul se sintió orgulloso por esas palabras―. **Me sorprendió que no le dijeras quien era yo…**

― **Bueno, no sabía sí quería dejar su identidad como secreto, las grandes celebridades de su talla suelen ocultar éste tipo de cosas…**

― **¿Grandes celebridades de mí talla?** ―Ella levantó la ceja― **¿Qué tanto sabes de mi carrera?**

― **N-no mucho** ―mintió nervioso―, **eres actriz y te disfrazas para salir, así que lo supongo…**

― **Ya veo…** _―«Eres un mal mentiroso, Fernandes»_ Sonrió divertida la pelirroja― **puedes prestarme un espejo, necesito acomodarme la peluca.**

― **Claro, el baño está…** ―se detuvo antes de terminar. El baño estaba hecho un desastre por las reparaciones de la tubería que tuvieron que hacer hacía poco, incluso el espejo había terminado quebrado. _«Y mi ropa sucia está aún ahí»_ Recordó avergonzado el peliazul― **es decir, por acá…** ―guió a la pelirroja por las escaleras y le señaló el último cuarto a la derecha― **es mi habitación, la puerta está abierta…** ―su cuarto siempre estaba impecable así que no tenía nada que temer.

― **Bien, gracias…** ―Se encaminó a la puerta, la abrió y apenas la hubo cerrado se llevó una sorpresa, contuvo una carcajada y casi inmediatamente la puerta que acababa de cerrar se abrió dejando ver a un peliazul rojo hasta las orejas.

― **Yo… esto… ¡No es lo que piensa…!**

― **¿Así que no sabía casi nada sobre mi carrera…?** ―Lo miró a él con la ceja alzada y luego miró divertida a la foto tamaño poster de su escena más emblemática en su película " _Benizakura"_ ; en donde ella se levantaba del suelo con tan solo su hakama rojo con detalles amarillos, las vendas soltándose de su pecho y las dos katanas cruzadas en lo alto de su espalda arqueada, frente al escritorio de la habitación, y junto a ese poster estaban perfectamente en orden cronológico todos los blu-rays ― _edición especial_ ― de las películas en las que ella había participado.

― **Yo… yo…** ―La miraba nervioso y apenado.

― **No te preocupes,** ―rió divertida de nuevo― **de hecho, si me das una pluma te juró que te los firmó con todo y dedicatoria…**

… _Soltando una carcajada ante la avergonzada y adorable cara del atractivo hombre que resultó ser uno de sus fanáticos locos, Erza Scarlet declaraba esa mañana como el inicio de un gran día…_

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **T,T Sus reviews hacen que continúe escribiendo T,T**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Ça, alors! :** ¡Vaya! ¡Caramba!

 **Ce fut un plaisir:** Fue un placer.

 **Maestro Pastelero:** Es la posición más elevada en el mundo de la repostería.

 **Pastelero Primero:** Es el asistente principal del Maestro Pastelero.

Para la foto de Erza que tenía Jellal en el cuarto, pueden poner **"Determination Erza Scarlet by linxstrife"** probablemente será la primera imagen que les muestre Google images, será de una página de Devianart. Ver el link en mi perfil. (Sí es que aparece) xD

* * *

 **Recomendación:**

" **Manzana Prohibida"** Una adaptación que **SugarScarlet** hace de esta historia con **Gruvia** como pairing principal. Un maestro. Una alumna. Una historia del pasado que los envuelve. Sexy, oscura e interesante… **¡Super recomendada!** *w*

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Pues bueno, ya hasta conoció el cuarto del tutor ¡ **Qué rápida Erza**! xDD

A partir de acá comenzarán las lecciones. ¡ **Chan chan**! D:

¿Por cierto, **vieron el Zervis en el manga**? ¡Me encanta! En especial ahora que estoy escribiendo **otra historia Jerza** _―obvio, soy una jerzadoradora maniaca compulsiva_ ― y como **segundo pairing el Zervis** … ¡Jojojo! ¡Gracias Mashima Sensei! xD Claro, que aún no la publicaré porque los **caps aún están en edición. D:**

" **Tatuaje"** lo actualizo junto con **"Mi Maid"**. **D:**

¡Gracias por sus **hermosos reviews**! ¡Son mi energía para escribir! **QwQ**

* * *

 **Agradecimiento:**

 **DanaLovesOhana:** Es que que el postre favorito te lo prepare semejante bombón... *Q* xDD ¡Como culparla! xD Laxus no sería Laxus sin esa "Sutileza" tan de él. xDD Ya fastidiará aún más a la pelirroja, acá son como hermanos que se la pasan molestándose. xD

Pues ya ves que Erza a descubierto algo de ese lado fanboy ¿Qué más crees que vea en esa habitación? xDD

Sí no es emo no es Jellal, xD Aunque acá no será tan emo... ¿Creo? :x xDDD Erza fue dura porque sino... se me van diez capitulos convenciendole... xDD Pero ya ves, ella es buena. ¡Hasta le ofreció firmarle el poster! o: ¡Jajajaja! xD

¡Gracias inmensas por leer estás loqueras! Y sí te aseguro que aprecerán más y en "Mi Maid" también. A,A)9 Para el baile serán necesarios algunos. :x +Se tapa la boca con cinta+

¡Gracias de nuevo! ¡Sos una lindura NwN/

 **Kat-Dreyar : **¡Ay, gracias! *w* ¡Y gracias también por leer "Mi Maid"! Mi misión es llenar el mundo de Jerza así que me emocionan esas "Vivas" xD

Espero te guste el cap, y espero que cuando Mira y Jellal se conozcan no te decepcione. D: ¡Gracias de nuevo! NwN7

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan :** La primera impresión es la que perdura. xD Esta Erza es un poco más atrevida que la de "Mi Maid" xDDD ¡Pobre Jellal! D:

Creo que no necesitaran de eso en la cláusula. A,A)b

¡Muchas gracias por apoyar mis historias, significa mucho! Espero te guste el cap… QwQ7

 **Guest** : Fanboy es poco. xDDD Erza es bastante directa, y lo será en muchas otras cosas. Pues, aceptó… EL sabe que a Erza no le puede negar nada… ¿Nada? xD

Espero te guste la conti. ¡Muchas. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por comentar! TwT7

 **Itachi Akihiko :** ¡Ay! ¡Ojalá nosotras lográramos conocer en persona a nuestros amores platónicos! QoQ Jellal esun pillo… pero Erza lo es más… ¡Jojo! A,A

¡Sïiii! ¡Únanse al mundo del Jerza! /QwQ/ ¡Vengan tenemos Jellals sexys sin camisas! EwE)9

¡Muchas gracias! NwN7

Sin duda nos estamos leyendo, espero te guste el cap… .o.7

 **Sakom Raiya :** ¡OMG! ¿Cómo la quemaste? DD:

Ese par interactuará mucho en éste fic. xDD Así que me alegra que te gustase. *w* ¡JAJAJAJAJJA! Me matas de risa con eso ¿En serio? ¡Pobre pájaro! D: xDDD

Pues al final aceptó, ¡No se pudo resistir a la encantadora pelirroja! EwE Ypuedo decir que eres bastante bipolar… naaa… solo eres hombre… xD

¡Muchas gracias por comentar! ¡Y espero que la fuente de poder ya esté sana! D:

 **Sonye-San:** Pues ya ves, las cosas de la vida. Jellal es un fanboy muy especial. xDD Laxus y Erza se llevan acá como hermanos, por eso se fastidian tanto. xDD Amo poner esas relaciones. xDDD Ojalá te guste este cap. D:

PD: ¡Como que no son para tanto! D: ¡Me ha encantado lo que leído de tu autoría! ¡Yo confió en tus escritos! *w*

¡Gracias infinitas, por ser tan linda! QwQ7

 **IBLWE** **:** ¡Pobre cocina! D: xDDD Lo llamaré "El síndrome de Erza" (¿) xDD Es que la relación de Ultear y Jellal se presta para dar ese toque de que son "Ex" xDD Pero no me agrada cuando la ponen como la mala… Así que decidí dejarlos como amigos. D:

¡No te preocupes! ¡Me conformo con la mitad! *w* xD

¡Gracias de nuevo, sos un amor! o3o)b

PD: Acabo ver que esta un nuevo cap de " _ADWD_ " arriba, así que publicó esto y me voy a todo velocidad a leer. *q*

PD2: Ya sabes, sí necesitas mi ayuda con mucho gusto. ¡Más que feliz de ayudarte! QwQ)9

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon :** ¡Ay! ¡yo te amodoro más! La relación de ExL acá es de hermanos que se fastidian así que se pelearán continuamente. xDD Bueno, no fue indecorosa… por el momento… A,A

¡Gracias por la recomendación! ¡Nunca tendré suficiente Jerza para my body! *w*

¡Gracias por el apoyo y espero te guste el cap! o3o ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **AmeliaCipri:** ¡Cansada y aún así lo lees! ¡Que mayor halago que ese! QwQ

Entiendo que sientas que avanza lento, es que ellos casi no han estado juntos, pero a partir de ahora, pues… las tutorías empezaron. A,A)b

Creo que me gusta mucho la idea del destino y amo la historia del "Hilo rojo" por eso me gusta poner todas esas " _Coincidencias_ " La verdad soy bien cursi cuando escribo… xDDDD

La relación ExL es de hermanos que se la viven fastidiando, por eso se molestaran durante todo el fic. xDD En éste fic Erza es más pilla, más pilla que Jellal… ¡Ya verás! xDD

Tal vez ya lo leíste, pero Jellal se quedó ciego por pelear contra Oración 6 al completo y unirlos a CS. Hasta donde sé no está ciego, o al menos al final de la saga de Tártaros no me lo pareció. ―Momento Jerza hermoso ahí― *w* +Fangirlea tan intensamente que tuvo que dejar de escribir un momento+

Estoy planeando hacer un fic de ese año de time skip, y de como Erza terminó junto a CS, después de todo se nota que estuvo mucho con ellos… EwE)b Mashima… ¡Necesito más Jerza!

¡Ay! Me vas a malcriar a punta de elogios, mirá que decirme eso de ser tu autora favorita de Jerza hace que mi corazón haga doki doki como loco…o/w/o ¡Sos un amor!

Y lo de estricto en la cocina… Pues ya viste la condiciones que puso el pastelero…A,A)b

¡Te amodoro de acá al cielo! ¡Gracias eternas! QwQ7

 **Liv-Scarlett:** Amo utilizar las hormonas en mis fics…xDD ¡Le da un toque picante! EwE)9 ¡Yo de Erza bueno… me le tiro encima…! xDD

Ésta Erza es más pilla que la de "Mi Maid" ya verás, y con Laxus se llevan como hermanos que se fastidian. xDD ¡Se fastidiaran mucho ese par!

A veces para ayudar a alguien hay que quebrarlo primero… Y Erza es buena utilizando la fuerza. EwE

Espero te guste el cap. ¡Gracias mil! ¡Beshos y abashos! N3N ¡Sos una lindura!

 **Keila Scarlett :** ¡Pues acepto! Aunque si no fuese Erza quien se lo propone te aseguro que no acepta. D:

Mira es el talón de Aquiles del rubio. xDD ¡Como amo a ese par!¡Gracias eternas por tu apoyo en mis historias! ¡Muchas muchas gracias! ¡Espero te guste el cap! NwN7

 **Chicos Del Inbox** : ¡Gracias eternas! Saben que los amo. N3N

* * *

 **¡Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos!**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	5. La Lista

**¡Hola!** .o.7 Un cap **nuevo de DD** al ser la primera semana de setiembre. Los nuevos fics **"Heterochromia Iridum"** y **"Baby & Me"** aún no tienen semana fija de **actualización** , pero como he visto sus **reviews emocionados** con ambos es posible que los actualice pronto. **A,A** Espero les agrade y me regalen **un hermoso review** para seguir inspirándome. **QwQ7** ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro :JerZaJerZaJerZa: Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo**.

« _Pensamientos_ »

Narración.

* * *

 **Capitulo Quinto**

* * *

 **~La Lista~**

* * *

El pastelero observaba a la actriz sentado en su cama.

La veía como pasaba de blu-ray a blu-ray y estampaba su firma en cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. La verdad es que estaba algo emocionado por tener toda su colección ― _edición especial_ ― firmada por ella y en persona ― _y en su propia habitación_ ― pero no podía evitar sentir que su actriz favorita no era para nada como la había imaginado.

Él siempre había imaginado a Erza Scarlet, la Titania de las películas de fantasía y acción, como una mujer sería, estricta, apegada a las normas y a la justicia, protectora del desvalido y moralmente impecable e intachable; sin embargo, con lo poco que habían compartido ya, esa imagen ya no calzaba con ella, era como si la imagen de la mujer se estuviese resquebrajando ante sus ojos…

Un ídolo caído.

 _Pedazo a pedazo…_

La mujer que tenía frente a sí, era terca, manipuladora, picara y hasta se podía decir que atrevida.

 _Sí, claro que lo era…_

Los comentarios en la puerta, los de quitarse la camisa, e incluso la manera en que se fue corriendo a su escritorio apenas vio que había un marcador en el y empezó autografiar su colección sin volver a preguntar sobre el asunto.

 _No, no era la persona que él creía…_

― **Y… ¡El último!** ―miró sonriente al peliazul― **¡No puedo creer que tengas la primera edición de Heart Kreuz! Ni siquiera yo la tengo** ―miraba asombrada el estuche que sostenía en sus manos―. **Eres un fan más maniático de lo que pensé…**

El peliazul se volvió a sonrojar. _«Y le encanta fastidiar»_ agregó a la nueva lista de características de la mujer, antes de preguntar **―De cualquier modo ¿Por qué no se fue con su chofer, señorita Scarlet?** ―preguntó serio y de pronto recibió un golpe en la frente producto del lanzamiento perfecto del marcador que tenía antes la pelirroja en la mano.

― **¡ERZA! Y lo siguiente que te lance será algo de tu colección de edición especial.** ―amenazó con el objeto en mano.

El peliazul se sobaba la frente con calma _«Y agresiva… no, más bien violenta»_ Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, le quitó los blu-rays y los acomodó como estaban **―En fin, por qué sigue aquí, Erza…**

― **Ves que fácil era. ¡Ja! Pensé que sería necesario más castigo.**

― **Responda mi pregunta** _―«Ama burlarse de los demás_ » añadió a la lista.

― **¿No es obvio? Vengo a por mi primera clase.**

― **¿Hoy?**

― **Sí, creo que le dije que sería lo más pronto posible. Y como hoy no contaba en su nuevo contrato con el restaurante, no tiene que ir, por lo que…** ―sacó alegre una lista del bolsillo de su vestido― **me ayudará a comprar las cosas que necesito.**

― **¿Eh? ¿Por qué tengo yo que ayudarle a comprar** ―entrecerró los ojos para leer la lista que pendía de la mano de la mujer―, **olla arrocera, tostadora, microondas…?** ―miró extrañado a la mujer **― ¿Qué significa esto?**

― **Oh, bueno… digamos que ha habido accidentes en mi cocina y estas han sido las bajas** ―levantó los hombros indiferente―, **ya sabe, cosas que pasan.**

 _«Demasiado relajada»_ agregó a la lista. **―Pero aún no ha respondido lo importante, ¿Por qué yo?**

― **Porque usted es mi tutor y sabe de estas cosas… ¿Quién mejor?** ―Se cruzó de brazos contra su pecho y asintió― **¡Y nos vamos ya que hay mucho que comprar!** ―y sin darle tiempo de replicar fue hacia la puerta.

 _«Mandona y aduladora»_ dos pedazos más se desquebrajaron de la imagen que tenía el peliazul de ella.

― **¡Oh!** ―se detuvo la mujer― **No firmé el poster de Benizakura…** ―se dio media vuelta para cumplir su objetivo pero el pastelero la detuvo y sujetándola con cordialidad del hombro la guió hasta fuera de su habitación y cerró la puerta.

― **No es necesario, ya firmó demasiado. Vamos, se** _ **le**_ **hace tarde.** _―«Al menos quiero que esa imagen de usted se mantenga pura y perfecta, antes de que yo descubriera la verdad cruel»_ pensaba algo decepcionado el peliazul mientras seguía guiando del hombro a la mujer.

― **Oh, sí…** ―se puso la peluca rápidamente y se volvió al peliazul― **¿Está bien puesta? Olvidé que para eso fui a su habitación**

― **Yo le ayudo** ―con tranquilidad acomodó bien la peluca mientras agregaba _"Olvidadiza"_ a la creciente e imparable lista.

― **Gracias** ―la mujer le dio una gran sonrisa y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba hacer por el pastelero.

― **Listo…** ―sonrojado el peliazul se alejó de ella con la excusa de buscar las llaves de la casa _«Ingenua muy ingenua… como pude mostrarse tan indefensa ante alguien que acaba de conocer y además en una casa ajena»_ Apenas pudo controlarse al verla con esa sonrisa en sus labios y con los ojos cerrados, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si ella actuase así con algún aprovechado, por un momento había pensado en solo darle el nombre de las mejores marcas para cada electrodoméstico, pero viendo que tan confiada e ingenua era decidió acompañarla. _«¿Qué podría pasarle si el vendedor es un aprovechado?»_ Ante tal pensamiento tomó rápido sus pertenencias y volteó a verla― **Vámonos…**

Ella con una sonrisa lo siguió y observó mientras este cerraba la puerta.

― **¿Quiere conducir usted?** ―le dijo extendiéndole las llaves de un auto― **A Laxus le fastidia que lo vean de copiloto en un auto conducido por una mujer.**

― **¿En serio?** ―la miró incrédulo―. **No pensé que Laxus tendría problemas con eso…**

― **¿Usted no los tiene?**

― **Para nada. Además, al ser un hombre dedicado a la cocina se lo que es lidiar con esas imposiciones de género** ―la miró con una sonrisa―. **Si quiere conducir, no tengo problema con que conduzca usted.**

― **Es un hombre muy raro…** ―le miró seria para luego seguir caminando dejando a un peliazul intrigado―, **el auto está en el parqueo subterráneo cerca del parque, tendremos que caminar un poco.**

― **¿En el parque?** ―decidió dejar lo de raro en el aire.

― **Sí, verá, cuando tomé las llaves no me fije en cual tomé…** _―«Y no me devolví por otras porque tenía que llegar acá antes que mi chofer ya que no le había avisado a usted lo del transporte y sabía que habría drama»_ la mujer se guardó esos pensamientos para ella― **y bueno… no quería llamar la atención, así que lo dejé allí y fui caminando hasta su casa.**

― **¿Por qué llamaría la atención un auto frente a mi casa?**

La pelirroja iba a contestar pero el móvil le sonó, así que lo sacó y caminando mientras contestaba con cara sería, lo que probablemente eran mensajes de texto, no respondió a la duda del hombre. _«Descortés»_ pensó el pastelero.

Así llegaron hasta el parqueo, donde la pelirroja pagó el importe y por fin guardó el móvil. **―Bueno, no llamará la atención un auto frente a su casa, pero...** ―señaló con el dedo al que le pertenecía a ella―, **ese tal vez sí…**

 _Jellal Fernandes casi suelta un gemido al verlo._

Un hermoso y reluciente camaro ZL7 del año de color plateado era a lo que se refería la mujer. No le cabía duda. Ese auto hubiese atraído la atención hasta del pequeño periódico de la comunidad.

La pelirroja veía divertida la cara del pastelero, recordaba que Laxus puso la misma expresión cuando lo vio y le había casi que arrebatado las llaves para probarlo. Después de todo ese auto aún no estaba a la venta, pero ella tenía cierta pasión por los autos y ciertos contactos en la industria por lo que había conseguido el prototipo en exclusiva. Suspiró hondo ante el mutismo en que el azulado había quedado, así que con el control de la llave, quitó la alarma, abrió las puertas, le tomó la mano y le dio las llaves. **―Adelante. Créame, Laxus tampoco se resistió** ―y sin esperar respuesta del hombre se subió al auto, se quitó la peluca negra, la metió en una bolsa, abrió la amplia guantera y sacó otra bolsa con una peluca azul claro. Cuando estaba poniéndosela el pastelero llegó a la puerta del conductor extendiéndole las llaves.

― **Yo, no…**

― **¡Ah, vamos hombre!** ―lo miró y puso los hombres en blanco― **No me haga rogarle, se le nota en la cara que quiere conducirlo.** ―le sonrió traviesa y agregó― **o usted es de los que esperan que la mujer les ruegue entre gemidos un "** _ **más"**_ **antes de dárselo…**

Sí Erza hubiese sabido que el peliazul se pondría tan rojo lo hubiese grabado con la cámara de su celular, al final el hombre terminó con la espalda arrecostada al auto, de cuclillas y tapándose la cara.

Erza no se enteraba que al decir eso, él, Jellal Fernandes, había imaginado una escena muy realista de ellos dos en tal situación pecaminosa…

 _Desnudos, jadeantes, sudorosos, él encima de ella y ella despeinada y casi sin respiración le pedía… más…_

Justo en ese momento el pobre hombre trataba de eliminar la imagen y todo lo que la imagen causó en él.

 _«Demasiado indiscreta… ésta mujer es…»_ Invocó la paz interior del Dalai Lama. En ese momento de pensamientos de lujuria y pecado no quería recurrir a la paz que le daba pensar en su amada mère.

Necesitó quince minutos para tranquilizarse ― _casi_ ― por completo.

― **Oiga, señor pastelero. ¡Se nos hace tarde!** ―lo apuró la pelirroja mientras terminaba de acomodarse la nueva peluca que ésta vez le llegaba por los hombros y se ondulaba en las puntas, con un flequillo dispar al frente. El hombre se levantó y respirando hondo le pasó las llaves. Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró―. **Así que tendré que rog…** ―la mano del hombre le tapó la boca y con la mirada oculta tras el cabello, negó con la cabeza y habló con una voz que a la pelirroja le pareció extrañamente ronca _«¿Se estará enfermando?»_ pensó ingenua.

― **Yo… creo que no estoy en condiciones de conducir…**

― **Si no conduce usted no vamos a ningún lado…** ―decidida contestó la mujer.

― **¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca?**

― **¿Por qué usted tiene que hacer de todo un drama? Vamos, ya, sí…** ―continuó con un tono conciliador mientras daba dos golpecitos al asiento negro de cuero del conductor― **sé que conducir un auto de estos por primera vez pone nerviosa a la gente, yo lo estuve…**

El hombre suspiró resignado, sabía que no podría ganar esa batalla, así que se dirigió al lado del chofer y se sentó ante la mirada alegre de la mujer.

― **Además aún necesito crear mi personaje… puede quedarse un rato así, por si necesita calmar los nervios por conducir este auto…**

 _«Yo no diría que es a causa del auto, ni tampoco "nervioso" es lo que estoy»_ negó mentalmente el pastelero que aún trataba de borrar la escena candente de su mente. ― **¿Personaje?** ―fue lo que dijo.

― **Sí. ¿Para que cree que me cambié de peluca?**

― **¿De dónde sacó la peluca?** ―la ex pelirroja le señaló la guantera abierta, el hombre observó varias bolsas con pelucas, rubias, rosas, azules, verdes, negras… _«¿Cómo podían alcanzar tantas cosas en una guantera?»_ se preguntó impresionado. _«Las mujeres y su magia de convertirlo todo en una bolsa mágica de espacio infinito»_ negó incrédulo cuando vio a la actriz sacar un blazer negro y una cartera de la misma guantera.

― **El precio de la fama** ―le miró con una sonrisa resignada― **la última vez que salí a un sitio público sin disfraz terminé presionando el botón de detención de un elevador y llamando a mi agente para que me sacara, terminó necesitando la ayuda de la policía para hacerlo.**

― **Oh, ya veo…** ―fue lo único capaz de decir, recordaba haberlo visto en las noticas cuando aún estaba en Francia, al parecer la habían perseguido por todo el centro comercial y casi termina desnuda por los jalonazos, recordaba muy bien haberse molestado por esos fans tan intensos _«Aunque ella no debió ser tan imprudente y andar sola en un lugar así»_

 _Imprudente._ Otra palabra para la lista.

― **Bien, pero fue hace bastante, por eso ahora no salgo sin mis provisiones.** ―sonrió divertida y lo miró de pronto emocionada― **¡Lo tengo! Sera mi hermano.**

― **¿¡Qué!?**

― **Sí, mire, se parece a su cabello, aunque el mío es más claro…** ―señaló su peluca y continuó―, **si preguntan mi nombre será Aoi Fernandes y usted es mi hermano menor…** ―terminó con una sonrisa.

― **¿No creé que sería más factible que yo sea el hermano mayor?** ―le miró incrédulo.

― **Pues si esa es su condición para aceptar… ¡Trato hecho! ¡Todo resuelto!** ―contestó con una sonrisa pícara.

 _«Ahí está de nuevo, acaba de usar su astucia para manipularme»_

Bufó fastidiado, cerró la puerta y puso la llave en el contacto y la giró, enseguida el motor ronroneó con sus setecientos caballos de fuerza.

 _«Una belleza de motor»_ pensaba fascinado el hombre mientras la mujer se despintaba el color negro de las cejas y las volvía rojizas para luego con algo parecido a un marcador se las volvía a pintar pero estaba vez en azul.

 _«Las mujeres y el maquillaje»_ Suspiró de nuevo _«¿Y por qué le falta media ceja»_ aguantó una risa divertida y arrancó el auto rumbo a…

― **¿A dónde vamos?** ―preguntó al darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba.

― **¡Al centro comercial de Fiore!** ―Indicó emocionada mientras se ponía unas gafas de marco grueso rojo.

 _Treinta y tres minutos más tarde Jellal terminaba de estacionar el auto en el parqueo subterráneo del centro comercial._

― **¿Y bien? ¿Qué le pareció el auto?** ―lo miró emocionada la mujer.

― **Un sueño…** ―le contestó con una adorable sonrisa el pastelero a lo que la ahora azulina solo pudo sonrojarse.

― **Ent-entonces… me alegro el haberle insistido** ― _«Valió la pena, valió mucho la pena»_ se decía así misma mientras guardaba una imagen mental de la adorable sonrisa del pastelero.

― **Sí, gracias por eso** ―otra sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y la actriz se aseguró de guardarla también.

― **Fue… no fue nada…** ―y abrió rápidamente la puerta porque de pronto necesitaba de aire fresco.

 _Algo bastante difícil de conseguir en un parqueo subterráneo._

El hombre salió del auto, colocó la alarma y le pasó las llaves a la mujer. Ella las guardó en su pequeño ― _pero espacioso_ ― bolso negro y se lo colocó en el hombro mientras entraban al centro comercial.

― **Primera parada, tienda de electrodomésticos** ―señaló la mujer la escalera eléctrica.

La dichosa tienda, eran dos pisos completos del centro comercial surtida con todo lo que se podía necesitar en un hogar, Jellal observó la increíble variedad de marcas, precios, colores y estilos. Si él no fuese el experto que era en esas cosas, seguramente caería en algún error de novato, como lo era el de escoger siempre lo más caro, por supuesto, nadie debería caer en un truco tan obvio, lo correcto era verificar materiales, extensión del cable de electricidad, el tamaño apropiado, y sin duda la garantía porque…

― **Este es el más caro ¡Me lo llevó!** ―interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

 _«Oh, sí… sería un día largo»_ negaba con la cabeza el azulado al ver la emoción de la mujer por sus malas elecciones. La tomó de la mano y la guió por el nuevo mundo de las sabias elecciones.

… _Ésta sería la primera gran lección para la actriz…_

 **~°0°~**

― **Batidora, licuadora, microondas, tostadora, exprimidor de jugos, set de ollas de termo cerámica, cucharones, moldes…** ―la mujer terminó de tachar el último ítem de la lista sentada donde estaban los muebles en exposición― **¡Parece que todo está listo! Y solo nos tomó…**

― **¡Tres horas y media!** ―exaltado contestó el peliazul sentado en un sillón de lectura rojizo.

― **Oh, vamos… ¡Fue divertido!**

― **¿Divertido? ¿¡Divertido!? ¡Casi logra que una batidora de prueba explote!**

― **¡Hey! ¡Yo solo la encendí y salió humo!** ―hizo un puchero con la boca― **de seguro que ya tenía sobre uso…**

― **Claro, claro… ¿Y el tostador también?** ―la miró con una ceja alzada.

― **Oh, bueno… ¡Hey, Hibiki! ¡Por aquí!** ―la actriz se hizo la desentendida cuando un apuesto chico rubio castaño la saludó.

― **¡La suerte de mis ojos al verla!** ―el recién llegado la tomó de la mano y la besó con galantería ante la mirada entrecerrada del peliazul― **Mi hermosa niña, espero que no haya esperado mucho…**

― **No, claro que no…** ―la actriz retiró rápidamente la mano de la del castaño, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa al peliazul― **de hecho apenas acabamos de terminar, te agradezco que vinieses solo para esto.**

― **No tienes que agradecer, iría hasta el fin del mundo por una petición tuya…** ―la intentó tomar de la mano de nuevo pero la mujer rápidamente levantó al peliazul del sillón y se puso detrás de él.

― **Este… emm... él es Jellal Fernandes, me vino a ayudar en la elección y bueno…** ―agregó mirando al peliazul― **él es Hibiki Lates, el dueño de esta tienda.**

 _Ambos hombres se dieron un tenso apretón de manos._

― **Gracias por ayudar a** _ **MI**_ **bella y bien amada dama…** ―seguro de sí mismo habló el castaño posesivo provocándole algo de molestia al azulado.

― **No, gracias a usted por ayudar a** _ **MI**_ **novia…** _―«No, espera, Jellal… ¿¡Qué!? Cést la merde! »_ se increpó inmediatamente a sí mismo al oírse decir lo que dijo y al sentir las manos de la pelirroja sujetarlo más fuerte. No solo había sido indiscreto e idiota, sí la pelirroja lo desmentía… _«Quedaré en ridículo…»_ se reclamaba sin parar el peliazul.

― **¿¡No-novia!? ¿Qu-qué significa esto?** ―casi gritó el castaño viendo a la mujer incrédulo.

― **Emm…** _―«Tranquila Erza, eres una actriz. Vamos. Improvisar es tu talento»_ se enderezó tan alta era y tomó cariñosamente del brazo al peliazul― **¿Y desde cuando te debo explicaciones, Hibiki?** ―lo miró totalmente seria.

― **No, claro que no, solo que yo… es decir tú… no sabía que…**

― **Bueno, es obvio, sabes que mantengo mi vida privada… PRI-VA-DA.** ―le remarcó cada silaba y el castaño entendió el mensaje.

― **Sí, yo… tienes razón… yo…** ―miró al peliazul con lágrimas contenidas y le extendió la mano sincero― **¡Felicidades!** _―«Usted es mi héroe»_ pensó para él. En todo lo que llevaba de conocer a Erza, ella nunca había presentado a un hombre con ese título.

 _Hibiki Lates sabía cuándo retirarse de una contienda._

El hombre al que se enfrentaba era más alto, parecía más fuerte y odiaba admitirlo, pero hasta podría ser más apuesto que él mismo… y viendo la manera en que la hermosa mujer se abrazaba al brazo de él y además parecía tan a gusto…

 _«No tengo oportunidad… bueno, al menos Jenny aún está soltera»_ ―se animó casi al instante el castaño. **―Bien, Erz… Aoi** ―se corrigió rápidamente― **¿Para qué me necesitabas?**

― **Ya sabes, lo de siempre, artefactos nuevos…**

― **¿De nuevo? Pero…** ―miró incrédulo el carrito de compras al lado de la mujer― **la semana pasada también compraste algunos de esos…**

― **Ya sabes, accidentes pasan… ¡Je!**

― **Aoi, de verdad… deberías ver a un exorcista o algo…** ―cada semana esa mujer venía a hacer ese tipo de compras, él estaba empezando a dudar de la calidad de sus propios electrodomésticos.

― **Mira me ha dicho lo mismo** ―puso los ojos en blanco, mientras el azulado se aguantaba una carcajada―, **pero no es mi culpa. En fin, vamos, necesito pagar esto. ¿Podrías mandarlos a mi casa? Ya sabes, aún tengo cosas que hacer.**

― **Sí, bien, vamos a mi oficina. ¿Señor Fernandes le da permiso a su novia para que me acompañe? ¿O prefiere revisar y decidir las cosas usted?** ―por alguna razón pensó que un novio de Erza Scarlet sería del tipo posesivo, controlador y celoso. Del tipo que le gusta someter a la mujer. Después de todo sabía que la actriz tenía un temperamento fuerte, pero según le había dicho su profesor de seducción, a esas mujeres les gustaba ser tratadas de esa manera.

 _Pobre hombre engañado._

El peliazul miró con la ceja alzada al castaño. _«¿Erza pedir permiso?»_ Eso no calzaba en lo absoluto con la personalidad imponente de la mujer, así que antes de que ella empezara su reclamo el habló. **―Ella puede hacer y deshacer a su placer. No necesita mi permiso** ―se agachó un poco y le besó la frente a la pelirroja―. **Ve, yo te espero aquí, mon chéri…** ―terminó de hablarle tratando de controlar la vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer.

― **Yo, sí…** ―trató de hablar la actriz mientras sorprendida seguía al castaño, justo quien no cabía de la incredulidad al ver a esa mujer enrojecer de esa manera. _«¡Ese hombre es el maestro de maestros de la seducción! ¡Lograr eso en Erza Scarlet!»_ Volvió a mirar hacia el hombre y lo vio sentado de nuevo en el sillón de lectura con la cara volteada y el rostro descansando en la palma de su mano, la admiración creció en el Lates _«Tan genial y calmado. ¿Me aceptará como su alumno? ¿Tendré que aprender francés?»_ Esos eran los pensamientos del castaño al entrar a su oficina con la actriz.

 _Lo que no observaba el chico es que en realidad Jellal Fernandes estaba totalmente rojo y apenado por lo que acababa de hacer._

Al salir de la oficina la actriz y el joven dueño, vieron al peliazul conversar con una rubia de ondulado cabello.

― **Oh, mira, es Jenny** ―la rubia se volteó sonrojada y con una sonrisa ante la mención de su nombre y saludó a la mujer.

Inmediatamente el castaño se puso en guardia y apretó los puños _._

 _«Esa es MI Jenny y estaba sonrojada… este hombre es un verdadero peligro…»_

Aceleró el paso, tomó a la rubia de la mano y sin mediar palabra se la llevó a su oficina, la cuál cerró de un portazo.

El pastelero y la actriz se miraron desconcertados.

― **¿Qué acaba de pasar?**

― **Bueno, parece que Hibiki acaba de experimentar una alta dosis de celos** ―sonrió la mujer―, **generalmente se porta como un mujeriego, pero él siempre ha estado enamorado de Jenny. Le apena decírselo y no han llegado a nada.**

― **¿Alta dosis de celos?** ―le miró sin comprender.

― **No sé mucho del tema pero generalmente cuando ves a la persona que te gusta coqueteando y sonriendo sonrojada con otra persona que resulta bastante atractiva… los celos se hacen presentes** ―le levantó una ceja.

― **¿Coqueteando?** _―«Me cree "bastante atractivo"»_ Trató de disimular una sonrisilla satisfactoria.

― **Así es, novio infiel…** ―fingió el tono acusatorio divertida.

― **Hey, yo nunca te sería infiel** ―se calló incomodo al escuchar lo que dijo― **es decir, yo no… yo no sería infiel si estuviese en una relación…**

― **Eso imaginé. Sin duda pareces una persona fiel, confiable y leal, Jellal.** ―le sonrió sincera y el peliazul no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

― **Perdón por… no seguir el plan de… ser hermanos… Terminó mintiéndole a su amigo.**

― **Oh** ―se sonrojó un poco― **no se preocupe, igual con Hibiki no hubiese funcionado eso. Además así tal vez deje el acoso un rato, es un chico apuesto, inteligente y amable, pero debería centrarse un poco.**

Inmediatamente el pastelero tachó indiscreta y aduladora de la lista que había estado creando.

 _No, Ezra Scarlet no era eso. Ella solamente era una mujer demasiado sincera que no le daba miedo expresar lo que pensaba sobre las demás personas._

Y ahora, por alguna razón sintió una necesidad irrefrenable de explicarle lo que había pasado con la mujer rubia.

― **Yo, verás, la chica iba para la oficina y tropezó, pensó que no había nadie y comenzó a reclamarle a gritos a su propio pie, pero cuando me vio se avergonzó, así que le estaba diciendo que no se preocupara…**

― **No tienes por qué explicarte, pastelero. Además no está mal que un idiota como Hibiki se lleve un buen susto, tal vez así actué como debe. Ni planeado me sale mejor.** ―le dio una sonrisa divertida y él se la devolvió.

 _En esta ocasión tachó fastidiosa, burlona y manipuladora de la lista mental._

Al parecer esa mujer usaba esas formas para ayudar a otros, era una extraña manera, pero así lograba de una manera indirecta dar el empujón a los demás. Incluso sus atrevimientos eran debido a esas razones, si no fuese por esas formas el aún estaría pensando en cómo podría pagar las cuentas después de tres meses.

― **¿Quieres ir a comer? La verdad ya tengo hambre.** ―le preguntó con una sonrisa la actriz.

― **Sí, yo también. Ya casi son más de la una de la tarde.**

― **¿Comemos en el Fairy Tail? Hoy quería comer con Capricorn, hace tiempo que tengo un almuerzo pendiente con él.**

― **¿No cree que sería extraño si llego con usted?**

― **¿Por qué? Soy Aoi ¿No?**

― **Bueno, sí, pero…**

― **Pero nada, vamos hombre que el hambre ataca** ―lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar canturreando **― ¿No sabe si habrá quedado algo de su pastel?**

― **No, de hecho al final no dimos abasto** ―contestó alegre y orgulloso.

― **Oww…** ―se lamentó la actriz― **¿Volverá a hacerlo?** ―preguntó esperanzada.

― **No por el momento, el contrato dice que debo crear un postre diferente por semana durante un año antes de volver a repetir alguna receta.** ―la miró inflar las mejillas, se parecía a Meredy y a Wendy cuando iban a empezar con una rabieta. _«Aquí se viene, la terca, mandona y manipuladora»_ pensó divertido.

― **Será difícil esperar…** ―suspiró pesarosa pero no hizo más.

― **¿¡Eh!?** ―se detuvo de pronto y se le quedó mirando― **¿Se siente bien?**

― **Me pone triste no poder volver a comerlo hasta dentro de un año, pero me emocionan los postres nuevos.** ―le miró extrañada por la reacción de él.

― **¿No va a ponerse terca o a tratar de manipularme para que se lo cocine? ¿No me a mandar a hacerle uno?**

― **¡Jajaja! No, claro que no. No voy a obligarlo a nada, ¿Acaso soy su dueña o algo así? Es solo un capricho mío. ¡Oh, mire!** ―señaló a una tienda y corrió hacía ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba ella solo se había puesto terca, mandona y manipuladora cuando él se había mostrado a la defensiva, cerrado y un tanto dramático, no era que ella siempre se mostrase así. Solo era otra de sus extrañas maneras de ayudar a los demás.

 _Tres palabras más se tachaban de su lista._

Cuando se dirigió a la tienda en que la mujer había entrado, ella ya había salido con varias bolsas en las manos.

― **¡Delantales!** ―Le dijo emocionada― **Uno para cada día durante toda la tutoría.**

― **¿No cree que es demasiado?** ―le preguntó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

― **Nop, son lindos, evitaran que me ensucie y me sentiré en el papel de alumna, además, podré seguir usándolos luego de que me convierta en una experta.** ―levantó los hombros y le restó importancia.

Con un suspiro divertido le quitó las bolsas de las manos y se encaminó al parqueo.

Ella no era _"demasiado relajada"_ tan solo confiaba en sí misma y trataba de no arrepentirse de sus decisiones buscando la mejor salida a cualquier consecuencia.

… _¿Por qué cada defecto que le había encontrado de pronto se convertía en una cualidad envidiable? ..._

 **~°0°~**

Eran las dos de la tarde y por fin se sentaban a comer en uno de los reservados, con el menú en las manos y tres copas de agua frente a ellos.

Tuvieron que esperar media hora para que se desocupase uno, según les dijo Capricorn, mucha gente había llegado esperando poder probar el _Gâteau_ _de Fée._ El peliazul se sentía demasiado orgulloso.

El postre de su madre había sido un éxito. _«¿Lo estás viendo, mère? Tu hijo aprendió bien la receta»_ Le pareció escuchar la voz de su madre felicitándolo como siempre lo hacia cuando él le cocinaba.

― **¿Pensando en alguna mujer?** ―le preguntó la actriz al verlo sonreír de esa manera. Ese día ya lo había visto sonreír varias veces, pero le causaba curiosidad la amplia gama de sonrisas que tenía ese hombre. Cuando le había conocido la tarde noche anterior pensó que era un hombre que no sonreía mucho. Se alegraba de estar equivocada, ese rostro sonriendo se le hacia algo digno de observar continuamente.

― **Sí, así es** ―contestó sincero y miró el menú, para luego volver a mirar la cara sorprendida de ella―. **Y antes de que se haga ideas, le digo qué en quien pesaba era en mi madre** ―volvió de nuevo la vista al menú. Menú que se sabía de memoria, pero era efectivo para enviar el mensaje de _"Y no quiero hablar de ese tema"_

Y al parecer la actriz entendió porque no le preguntó más.

― **Señorita Aoi…** ―habló el gerente de servicio que llegaba al reservado y se sentaba junto a ellos.

― **Es Erza…** ―reclamaba la pelirroja.

― **Es Aoi…** ―corregía el peliazul.

― **Aoi ―** repitió divertido el señor.

― **¿Cómo saben que en este momento eres Aoi sí tienes tantas pelucas?** ―por fin el peliazul preguntaba una duda que tenía desde que se toparon con el tal Hibiki.

― **Oh, es que ésta es una de las pelucas que más uso, y la que siempre utilizó cuando voy al centro comercial. Es muy útil, con ella me hago pasar como mi asistente personal y así puedo cargar todo a mi nombre sin preocuparme de que me persigan por todo el lugar** ―le cerró un ojo al peliazul y este volvió de nuevo su vista al menú.

― **Por mi parte me alegra que se preocupe por eso, Aoi, la otra vez…**

― **Con permiso, voy al tocador** ―cortó la pelirroja― **¿Capricorn, podrías ordenar por mí?**

― **Por supuesto, será un placer.**

La mujer se levantó y cuando se había alejado unas tres mesas se devolvió.

― **No órdenes mi postre, de eso me encargo yo.** ―lo señaló muy seria y al verlo asentir se fue.

― **Es una mujer muy extraña** ―opinó el pastelero aún viendo el menú.

― **A la señorita Aoi no le gusta que se preocupen por ella, sabía lo que iba a recordarle y se sintió incomoda** ―sonrió el señor.

― **¿Y qué iba a recordarle?** ―interesado bajó el menú― **Digo, si se puede saber…**

― **No veo porque no** _―«Le conté a ella de usted, ahora debo nivelar las cosas contándole a usted de ella»_ sonrió misterioso y llamó a una de las meseras, pidió su orden y la de la actriz. Jellal terminó pidiendo lo mismo que ellos―. **Verá, una vez ella quedó atrapada en un ascensor con una horda de fans enloquecidos al acecho, salió en todos los noticiarios, incluso hubo muchos heridos a causa de la estampida que se provocó cuando la vieron.**

― **Sí, también lo pasaron en los noticieros en Francia.** ―afirmó el peliazul.

― **Pues bien, lo que no saben es que la señorita Erza ya estaba en su auto y se había quitado el disfraz porque había terminado con sus compras, pero su amiga Mirajane llegó asustada porque su hermanita se había bajado del auto y estaba perdida en el centro comercial, y Erza, perdón, Aoi, no lo pensó dos veces para bajarse y salir corriendo para buscarla, y bueno… terminó como terminó… pero igual gracias a qué casi todos los presentes la perseguían pudieron encontrar fácilmente a la señorita Lisanna.**

― **Interesante historia** ―fue lo único que dijo el peliazul.

― **Lo es, y de esas hay muchas. La señorita suele tomarse la labor de ayuda muy en serio, por ejemplo, ayer en lo que me tomó llamarlo a usted y a usted acudir a la oficina, la señorita revisó su expediente, tomó en cuenta todas las opciones probables, llamó a recursos humanos y junto con contaduría, consultó todo lo referente a su nueva posición, horario y aumento. Incluso hoy en la mañana estuvo coordinando vía mensajes y correos la publicidad para los postres especiales entre semana. A veces pienso que trabaja demasiado, desde hace un año y medio no tenía vacaciones, estuvo entrenando para las escenas de lucha de la última película y además aprendiendo un nuevo idioma para otra que rodará en el extranjero el próximo año. Es bueno que sea seria en lo que decide hacer pero, debería relajarse un poco, aunque bueno, las peleas con el Joven Laxus siempre la relajan, al igual que a él** ―bebió agua de su copa y continuó―, **desde que los conozco se llevan como gatos y perros pero no me cabe duda que es cuando más se divierten** ―rió divertido al recordar como la noche anterior vio como la pelirroja abría de una patada la puerta del rubio y minutos ― _y contundentes sonidos después_ ― lo sacaba apoyado en sus hombros mientras ambos reían adoloridos.

 _El peliazul se llevó la copa de agua a los labios y sonrió rendido._

La había llamado agresiva y violenta pero esa era la manera que tenía de relajarse, la llamó olvidadiza y luego descortés cuando no respondió su pregunta pero ella estaba ocupada y preocupada de que todo lo que tenía que ver con él y su nuevo puesto para ayudar a él y su familia, incluso había cedido a su chofer para el transporte de su hermana y del hijo del mismo chofer , le había creído imprudente pero ella se había arriesgado para salvar a la hermana de su amiga…

La estúpida lista de defectos que había creado para desvirtuarla a causa del vacío y ridículo concepto idealizado que tenía de ella se iba destruyendo ante sus ojos.

 _Se sentía un idiota por estar buscando defectos en una persona que al igual que cualquier otra podía tenerlos._

Cuando la mujer volvió se sintió tan avergonzado que no pudo mirarla a la cara y si no fuese por la amena plática de Capricorn hubiese sido un almuerzo incómodo y silencioso.

 _Muy silencioso._

Tan silencioso como el viaje de regreso hasta la casa del peliazul.

Cuando llegaron al parqueo del parque, el peliazul intentó despedirse pero la pelirroja le dijo que le había prometido a la pequeña Wendy estar allí cuando volviese de la escuela para firmarle el poster que ella tenía en la habitación. Obviamente la pelirroja no desistió y terminaron ambos encaminándose a casa del peliazul.

De nuevo el silencio formó parte de cada paso. Por suerte el parque estaba llenó de niños correteando y algunos adultos jugando futbol, por lo que ruido ambiental no faltaba, como el ruido de una fuerte patada y el de una bola a toda velocidad que se dirigía hacia ella.

Luego se escuchó un paff y luego un puff…

 _Alguien golpeado y caído al piso._

En una historia normal, de las que Erza leía en los guiones de dorama, si algo así pasaba, por lo general la mujer era golpeada, cayendo inconsciente en brazos del chico de turno o era salvada heroicamente por ese chico de turno. Pero como la vida no es un guión de dorama, ― _ni un manga shoujo_ ― en ésta ocasión la mujer había evitado ágilmente la bola, pero la bola había golpeado contundentemente al peliazul quien iba metido en sus propios pensamientos de auto castigo y haciendo que éste se torciera el pie y cayera de cara al piso.

Para suerte del chico y alivio de la chica, le dio tiempo de poner las manos y así no lastimarse el ― _apuesto_ ― rostro.

Por cierto, en los doramas te extendían la mano.

En la vida real te toman una foto o se ríen de tu desgracia.

 _Erza hacía ambas cosas._

― **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Se ve tan gracioso… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

― **Tsk…** ―respondió este mientras se sentaba para recuperarse del golpe en la cabeza― **si la vio venir debió desviarla…** ―reclamaba el hombre.

― **Oh, vamos… ¡JAJAJA! A la velocidad que iba me podría haber quebrado la mano…**

Los dueños del balón se acercaron y pidieron disculpas totalmente apenados, para sorpresa de la pelirroja el pastelero sonrió y las aceptó amablemente.

 _«Es un hombre muy gentil…»_

Ella suspiró hondo y se acercó a él extendiéndole la mano **―Bien, lo siento… ¡Le juro que lo protegeré la próxima! ¡Por mi honor de mujer caballero!** ―le dijo sería llevándose una mano al pecho en señal de promesa.

― **¡Ja!** ―rió divertido y le dio la mano― **¡Eso quiero verlo!** ―se intentó levantar pero el dolor en su pie derecho se lo impidió, con una mueca de dolor se volvió a sentar en el piso― **Par un demón!** ―espetó fastidiado― **Creo que me torcí el pie…** ―se removió el cabello frustrado.

― **¿Quiero que lo lleve en la espalda?** ―le preguntó divertida la pelirroja, él se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada haciendo que la mujer volviera a reírse― **¡Oh, vamos! Bien que dijo que no le importaban esas cosas de género…** ―le reclamó traviesa.

― **Una cosa es que usted conduzca y otra cosa es permitir que una per-so-na, y no estoy dando distinción de genero** ―le recalcó―, **que apenas alcanza los cincuenta kilos y el metro setenta me lleven a mi cargando…**

― **Oh, oigan al fanático obsesivo, hasta mi peso y altura sabe…** ―lo vio enrojecer y agregó― **Apuesto a que se sabe todas mis demás medidas…** ―le levantó una ceja picara.

― **Tsk… por supuesto que no… ¡Fue una suposición!** ―miró hacia otro lado nervioso mientras pensaba sin poder evitarlo _«97-59-91»_ y enrojeció más.

― **¡Jajaja! Apuesto que lo sabe. ¿No le han dicho qué es un mal mentiroso?**

El silencio fue su respuesta y la afirmación de la misma.

― **Bueno, bueno… Wendy llegará en un rato, más nos vale apresurarnos** ―intentó volverse a levantar pero le volvió a doler.

― **¡Deje de hacer eso, puede empeorarlo!** ―se agachó junto a los pies del chico y le quitó el zapato del pie afectado, cuando estaba por quitarle la media él la detuvo.

― **¿Qué cree que hace?**

― **Viendo que pasó.**

― **¿Acaso va a curarlo con magia?**

― **No, pero necesito saber si no es una fractura.**

― **No me va a quitar la media aquí, además ya estoy completamente bien y ¡AYYYYY!** ―miró incrédulo como la pelirroja le apretaba el pie lastimado.

― **Eso no me parece un pie en buen estado** ―y aprovechando el dolor del pastelero le quitó la media―. **No tenga pena, a todos nos huelen los pies…**

― **¡A mí no me huelen los pies!**

― **¡Jajaja! Es una broma, agradezca a su talco, hace bien el trabajo** ―y con una sonrisa comenzó a revisar con cuidado el pie, lo palpó, lo movió de lado a lado y de arriba abajo y después sacó de su cartera un rollito de vendas y comenzó a vendarle el pie.

Jellal había escuchado y conocido a mujeres que llevaban banditas con ellas todo el tiempo, pero una que llevara en su bolso de mano un rollo de vendas, le parecía toda una novedad y extrañeza.

― **Listo, con esto no le dolerá tanto** ―le volvió a colocar la media pero el zapato se lo dejó ella en la mano―, **el pie está muy hinchado será mejor que no se lo ponga** ―explicó antes de que él le reclamase―. **Ahora apóyese en mi hombro y llegaremos más rápido.**

 _Y con la sonrisa que le dio, Jellal no se pudo resistir._

Con cuidado se levantó y colocó un brazo por sobre los hombros de ella y ella pasó su brazo por la cintura de él.

 _Envuelto en esa calidez y entre brinquitos llegaron a la casa del peliazul._

La pelirroja sentó al hombre en el sofá grande y luego se quitó la peluca por el calor del esfuerzo. **―Parece que llegamos antes que su hermana.** ―comentó al ver que aún faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro de la tarde.

― **Sí, apenas debe de estar por salir.** ―intentó levantarse de nuevo pero el dolor se lo volvió a impedir.

― **¿Qué cree que hace?**

― **Iba a calentar agua para ponerme algo caliente en el pie…**

― **No sea ridículo, es un esguince, necesita frío no calor. ¿Tiene alguna palangana grande? Oh, esa de ahí me viene bien…** ―señaló el objeto alargado y profundo junto al lado del sofá― **¿Qué es?**

― **Eso** ―miró el objeto―, **es donde bañamos a Charle, la gata de Wen.**

― **¿Tiene una gatita?** ―preguntó entusiasmada.

― **Sí, pero es muy calmada, así que debe de estar tranquila en la cama de Wen.**

― **Me encantará verla luego** ―y sin decir más fue a la cocina, llenó una gran olla con agua, acercó la piscina de la gatita, la llenó y volvió a la cocina para sacar hielo del surtidor de cubitos, cuando tuvo una buena cantidad, regresó a la sala, le quitó la media y las vendas al peliazul y con cuidado le sumergió el pie en el agua para después echar de a poco el hielo que había traído. El peliazul la miraba cálidamente mientras ella hacía todo eso.

 _Ni siquiera notó que el pie le había dejado de doler._

― **Listo. Déjelo unos minutos allí y verá como mejora rápidamente.** ―habló satisfecha de sí misma.

― **Parece que sabe mucho del tema, señori… Erza** ―se corrigió al recibir la mirada de advertencia de ella.

― **La mayoría de mis películas son de acción, suelo lesionarme en las tomas y aún más en los entrenamientos. He aprendido mucho con eso…** ―se sentó junto a él, observando el pie hinchado― **antes no sabía ni colocar bien una bandita, y mucho menos unas vendas** ―se rió al recordar sus primeros y tremendamente fallidos intentos de vendaje.

― **¿Por eso carga con vendas?**

― **Ya sabe lo que dicen, mujer prevenida vale por dos…**

― **Sí, eso dicen. Por cierto… ¿No sé supone qué en las tomas usan dobles?**

― **Se supone, sí…**

― **Entiendo, usted es tan terca que no los usa…** ―la vio enrojecer y voltear a ver a otro lado, ya había escuchado rumores de eso, pero no les daba crédito.― **Me sorprende que le permitan hacerlo…** _―«¿Cómo permiten que ella se arriesgue, la estrella, la protagonista?»_ les recriminaba a todos los involucrados en el mundo del cine y la televisión.

― **Es mi culpa…**

― **Debería cuidarse más, ¿Qué pasaría si…?**

― **¿Dónde están las toallas? Necesitaremos una para cuando tenga que sacar el pie** ―cortó lo que decía el peliazul y se levantó del sofá.

 _«Lo mismo que hizo con Capricorn»_ entendió el peliazul y dejó el tema. **―Al fondo del pasillo está un armario en donde se guardan.** ―la vio ir rápidamente y regresar con una, ponerla en el piso y ayudarlo a sacar el pie.

― **En unos minutos lo volverá a sumergir, de hecho, ya parece un poco mejor… Luego de repetir esto unas cinco veces más, le vendaré el pie y verá como mañana estará mejor** ―le sonrió esperanzada y él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

 _Ella era una mujer que se preocupaba genuinamente por los demás._

Tal vez no usaba espada, o armaduras o poderes mágicos, pero usaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance por ayudar a la gente, no era confiada ni ingenua, ni terca, ni manipuladora ni nada de esas cosas… o tal vez sí era todos eso, pero al fin y al cabo, ella, solo era ella… la verdadera…

 _Erza Scarlet._

Se agachó un poco y la tomó de la mano.

― **Erza, ¿Quiere quedarse a tomar el café con Wen y conmigo? Sabe, traje un** _ **Gâteau**_ _ **de Fée**_ **a casa ayer, aún queda, me encantaría compartirlo con usted en agradecimiento** ―vio los ojos de la mujer brillar y se sintió en las nubes.

― **¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Con todo el placer del mundo!**

― **Aunque le advierto que mi otra hermana puede que esté por llegar, y no sé si quiere que más personas conozcan nuestro trato.**

― **¡Oh, vamos! Es su hermana, si usted confía en ella, yo también.**

 _«Confía en la gente porque tiene un gran corazón»_

― **Erza, ¿Podría… podría pedirle otro favor?** ―preguntó nervioso.

― **Claro que sí, ese pastel vale cualquier esfuerzo** ―contestó sincera y emocionada haciendo sonrojar al pastelero.

― **Cuando… cuando firme el póster de Wen… ¿Podría luego… podría…** ―respiró hondo y la miró decidido― **podría también firmar el mío?**

 _En ese momento la lista de defectos había quedado totalmente olvidada._

La sonrisa encantadora de ella hizo que la imagen de la antigua Erza se despedazara, dando paso a una nueva…

… _Una más humana, más cálida y más cercana…_

* * *

 _ **¿Reviews?**_

 _ **:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia no quede pausada D:**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Camaro ZL7:** Basado en el Camaro ZL1. Es un hermoso auto, solo le agregue seis números más. xD

 **Mon Chéri:** Cariño. Mi Cariño. Básicamente un apelativo cariñoso.

 **C´est La Merde:** ¡Vaya Mierda! O ¡Mierda! O ¡Que Mierda!

 **Par Un Demón:** ¡Por un demonio!

Jellalcito maldice sensualmente en francés. xDD

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora:**

Quería subir este cap el **primero de setiembre** , pero FF se puso **troll** y no me dejó. xD Y ayer que se recuperó no pude hacerlo así que… **¡Aquí está!** QwQ)9 Espero **les haya gustado**. Es un cap importante para el **fangirlismo** de Jellal. XD

" **Heterochromia Iridum"** y **"Baby & Me"** Son mis dos nuevos fics y estoy emocionada con ellos. Probablemente el **fin de semana actualice HI.** Gracias por apoyarlas. **NwN7**

" **Tatuaje"** Ya el cap tres está arriba y **el final estará pronto**. D:

¡Gracias por leer estás locuras! **QwQ7**

* * *

 **Recomendación** :

" **Violeta"** de **"CattivaRagazza"** Un One Shot hermoso **JERZA**. (Gracias al cumple de **Liv-Scarlett** está joya fue escrita ***w*** ) Que nos lleva **a través de los pensamientos** de **Jellal** , de lo que siente por Erza. De lo que cree de él. De lo que es **ella para él.** De lo **contrarios y complementarios** que son ambos. Sí les digo que **casi** me hace llorar. **QwQ)b** ¡Hermoso! **¡Recomendadísimo!**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **JuliaLoxar:** ¡Ay! Que lindo es leer que llevas tiempo fuera de FF y que justo hayas leído y haya gustado este fic. QwQ

Los has captado a la perfección, esa es la personalidad que he querido darles. xDD Y bueno, es la que siento que se apegan a ellos a pesar de los pequeños cambios que sufren al ser un AU. xD (Jellal será mártir siempre, pero igual lo amo xD)

¡Gracias infinitas por leer y dejar tan lindo comentario! Me llena de energía para seguir con este y los otros fics. QwQ)b ¡Gracias!

 **DanaLovesOhana** : La faceta de fanboy de Jellal aún no acaba, a pesar de cosas que descubrió en este cap, el fangirlismo aún está en él. xD

¿Levy escribe yaoi? ¡Levy escribe yaoi! Levy escribe yaoi… A,A)b xDDD

Ese comentario de la escoba era digno para que Laxus lo dijese. xDD Erza es tremenda pilla. xD Wen y Jell son unos amores, en serio, los amo poner juntos y Erza es experta en ganarse niños. xDD Y Erza es una famosa muy buena… ¡Ya firmó todos los blu rays! xDDD

Gracias por leer y el apyo. N3N)9 Espero ansiosa tus caps de CS y FM…

Cap de Jellal Cap de Jellal Cap de Jellal…. +Baila entusiasmada+ *w* /

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan :**Todo arreglado y Laxus lastimado. Como se preveía. xDD Pero bien que le gusta pelearse con la pelirroja. xDD Lo sé, Jell y Wen son un amor juntos y Jell es bastante fangirl. xDD Pero obtuvo firmas y dedicatorias. ¡Dichoso! QwQ

La aparición en la puerta sin camisa es sin duda gracias al buen karma de Erza. *Q* Ojalá tuviésemos ese karma… QwQ

¡Espero te guste el cap y muchas gracias por el apoyo constante! NwN7

PD: Tú si sabes de Francia y su aporte a la humanidad… A3A)b

 **ErzyChan** : Me alegra que te gusten las escenas con Laxus porque la verdad disfruto mucho escribiéndolas. xDD Levy es un pilla. ¿Por qué será? xDDD

¿¡Y viste el manga!? Confesión, beso y muerto… ¡Tremendo cap! D:

¡Awww! Que linda… *3* Pues sí, Jerza y Zervis… aún no lo publicó, necesito adelantar con los otros para editar bien ese, ya que será un long fic. xDD ¡Ojlá te guste cuando lo publique! ¡Gracias por ser tan buena y leer estas historias! QwQ)9

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon : **¡Jajjaja! Me encantó esa frase. xD Tal vez… Tal vez… aparezcan fragmentos del blog de Levy… Tal vez… A,A)2 :1313: xD

¿Cuántos caps? Pues bueno… :x –Secreto de estado-

¡Awww! Mi corazón… ¡Gracias por emocionarte por los fics que escribo! QwQ ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Espero te guste el cap. NwN7

 **IBLWE** : ¡Jajajaja! ¿En serio? Son separadores especiales (¿) :okno: xDD

Laxus es fuerte, Mira lo entrena. xDDD Tampoco quiero que Jellal de quede calvo. D: ¡No! Bueno, Erza es una actriz, sabe de tics y expresiones por lo que el mal mentiroso de Jellal ha caído en su primera mentira. EwE)9

¡Ay! El Ova 5 es tan hermoso… en especial porque ocurre después del casi beso…

Le apuestas al GaLe y al RoWen… ¡Je! Ya veremos… (¿) +Música de suspenso+

¡Gracias por leer y mensajear conmigo! QwQ)b Sos un amor y ya sabes que seguiré tus historias hasta el final. *w*

Espero te guste el cap. NwN7

 **Liv-Scarlett** : Erza sabe lo que quiere y busca como conseguirlo. EwE ¡Que se cuide el pastelero! Levy es una pilla, ya verás… ¡Jo! Por suerte Laxus es un hombre fuerte… ¡Por suerte! xDD No hay chicos guapos que nos atrapen… u,u / Por qué… por queeeeeeeeeeee…. Dx

Mira le paga a Erza porque aunque sea la co-dueña, un negocio es un negocio y con el amor de Erza a los pasteles si no paga también se van a la banca rota. xDD Pero estoy segura que Laxus pasó la cuenta a su bolsillo. Es un lindo aunque sea medio peleón. xDD

Erza tiene un karma bueno en este fic por todo lo que padece en el manga con ese Jellal que no sé perdona y por eso la aleja… ¡Oh, Jellal! Me sacas de quicio. También me encantan lso hombres preocupados por su familia, son tan… +Suspira eternamente+ *o*)8 ¿Acosador y fanboy? … Je! No lo dudes… EwE)9

¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! SOs un gran apoyo para mis historias. N3N7 espero te guste el cap.

 **AmeliaCipri:** Es que este pastelero ha tenido una vida más calmada que Erza, por eso ella es más pilla, pero que Erza no se confié, el pastelero no será tan pillo, pero tampoco es inocente… ¡Jo! A,A)b Seeeeeeeeeeeeeee, también envidió a Erza por hacer visto TOOOOOOODOOOO eso en la puerta… ¡Quiero que me abran una puerta y ver algo así! +sangrado nasal+ xDD ¿Pagar los pecados en la cocina? O ¿Qué Jellal se los haga pagar? Qué tal… ¿Qué los pague con Jellal y en la cocina? ¡Jojo! EwE :pervertmind:

Lo del RoWen tampoco es mi ship preferido, pero de algo me servirá en la historia… aunque sea poner celoso a Jellal Onii San… xDDD

¿¡Viste el manga!? DD: Confesión, beso y muerte… DDDX ¡Ahora temo por el JERZA! QwQ

Gracias por ser… por ser… ¡Por ser vos! ¿Ya te he dicho que te amodoro? Pues… ¡TE RECONTRA AMODORO! ¡Espero te guste el cap! *3*/

 **Sonye San :** ¡No mueras! ¡Te mandó un Jellal embarrado de crema, pero no mueras! DDx

Jellal tiene reflejos… y le van a hacer falta con esa mujer tan peligrosa. xDD Yaoi time con Levy… tal vez veamos pedazos del texto… tal vez… A,A ¡Jajaja! ¡2:44 AM! OMG! xDDDDDDD La verdad te entiendo… Me ha pasado…

Erza le gusta salirse con la suya y el pastelero aún es un novato.. pero que o se confié… EwE Y el póster… pillo Jellal ¿Qué más tendrá en la habitación? :x

¡AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡Me matas de ternura con ese juramento! ¡Yo prometo solemnemente seguir poniendo cariño y esfuerzo en cada cap! QwQ7

¡Espero te guste el cap! N3N)7

PD: Sin duda esperaré ese Gruvia… ¡Oh yes! *w*

 **Calipitachi** : Que dicha que te gustó este Jellal. xDD Espero te siga gustando. Gracias por comentar. NoN7

 **PccZitoO** : ¡Yeeeeey! Me alegran que te gustara tanto la idea que los leyeras he corrido y te quedaras con ganas de más. ¡Me siento tan honrada! QwQ

Erza y Pastel San a veces parece más canon que el Jerza. xDDD

El RoWen no es algo que este muy definido pero sin duda será algo que utilizaré para fastidiar al celoso Jellal Onii San.. xDD

Espero te guste el cap, y muchas gracias por leer. QwQ

¡Un Mundo con más Jerza a la orden! .o.7

 **Anmona Annima** : EL monstruo escribe fics te da las gracias. xDTodas quisiésemos que Jellal nos de clases ―sensuales― de cocina… ¡Ay! *Q* / ¡Yes! ¡Sí! ¡Oui! xDDD

Erza es más pilla en este fic, que se cuide el pastelero… ¡Jo! A,A Me alegras un montón que te hayan gustado todos esos detalles que mencionas. *w* ¡Ay! Gracias. TToTT)b ¿Qué se dijeron esas dos? :x +Se tapa la boca con cinta+

¡Gracias al apoyo de ustedes no abandonaré mis historias! ¡Todos estos ánimos y palabras lindas me dan fuerza! NwN/ ¡Gracias! QwQ Espero te guste el cap. QwQ)9 ¡Viva el Jerza!

 **Jellal-BK20 1: ** Oh… eso suena genial… ¡Un universo de Jerza! *o* +Se desmaya al imaginarlo+ ¡Gracias por leer mis historias, significa mucho saber lo que piensan de ellas en los reviews! ¡Es un gran motivante! TT3TT)b ¡Gracias! ¡Espero te guste este cap!

 **Chicas Del Inbox :** De acá a Édolas… les amodoro… o3o

* * *

 **Favs Follows Lectores Tímidos**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	6. El Contacto

**¡Hola!** .o. / Un nuevo cap de este fic, **no creáis que me he olvidado** de él, solamente que **estaba concentrada en las demás actualizaciones** , pero… **¡Vieron el cap el lunes!** ¡La portada! **El osito en la cama de Erza que es el mismo osito que Mashima dibujó en las manos de Jellal** en una imagen de **White Day…** ¡AWW! Morí de amor con esa portada, el **JERZA** es tan hermoso… y **la inspiración fluyó para terminar** el cap… **xD**

Por cierto, el **final** de **"Tatuaje"** ya está arriba… **.o. /**

¡Que **disfruten** la lectura!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro : _EseOsitoJerzaMeMató:_ Mashima

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Capitulo Sexto**

* * *

 **~El Contacto~**

* * *

Cuando llegó a su cocina no esperaba lo que vio.

Set de luces profesionales, paneles para brillo y un pequeño público curioso.

― **¿Qué sucede acá?** ―con sorpresa en el rostro y su bolso de trabajo en el hombro se acercó a donde Capricorn, quien parecía estar vigilando todo desde un rincón de la cocina.

― **Oh, buenos días, esto** ―señaló todo el lugar― **es para su sesión de fotos, señor Fernandes…**

― **Mon… quoi?** ―casi gritó al escuchar o creer escuchar lo que dijo el gerente de servicio.

― **¡Así es!** ―una mano lo golpeó en la espalda de manera animada―, **hoy tomaremos las fotos para los afiches, el menú especial y un pequeño video para la pauta televisiva.**

― **¿Señori…** ―se calló al voltearse. Si bien sabía que era Erza en ese momento ella llevaba puesta una peluca café claro con rizos y unos lentes de contacto azules― **ta… este…?**

― **Brown** ―contestó el hombre de traje apodado Capricorn― **Stelle Brown, la han dejado a cargo de la publicidad** ―sonrió divertido al ver la cara emocionada de ella y la espantada de él.

― **Y usted debe de ser Jellal Fernandes… ¡Mucho gusto!** ―la mujer actuó como si apenas lo conociese― **mi jefa me ha pedido que me encargue de todo y así será. ¡Ahora a ponerse el uniforme, hombre!** ―le empujo por la espalda encaminándolo a los baños de empleados, cuando estaban por llegar al destino, él se había recuperado de la sorpresa y se detuvo.

― **¿Podría explicarme qué pasa?** ―odiaba las fotografías y esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de pesadilla para él. Le miró totalmente serio esperando una respuesta.

― **Está bien…** ―la mujer suspiró― **de todos modos aún tienen que arreglar la cocina** ―empujó de nuevo al hombre y sin darle oportunidad de réplica lo metió en el baño de empleados hombres, se metió ella también y atrancó la puerta para sorpresa del peliazul― **listo, no hay nadie, aquí nadie nos escuchará.**

― **Señorita Brown… qué…** _―«¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio se encierra en el baño de los hombres con un hombre adentro?»_

― **Te permito llamarme así porque estoy en el personaje** ―lo amenazó con el dedo y se arrecostó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho. Ese día llevaba unos simples pantalones negros de vestir y una blusa de corte clásico purpura, ropa que le quedaba ― _según el ojo masculino del pastelero_ ― demasiado tentadora por la manera en que resaltaba sus generosas curvas― **Escucha Jellal, esas fotos se van a imprimir en la publicidad y tienen que ser tomadas hoy, eso es todo** ―explicó de manera simplista.

Él dejó de prestar atención a las curvas de la pelirroja y volvió al tema principal **―¿Y por qué nadie me aviso?**

― **¿Cómo qué no?** ―lo miró extrañada la pelirroja― **Ayer te mandé un mensaje de texto.**

― **Claro que no** ―el hombre sacó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y la pelirroja pudo apreciar lo bien que los llenaba el cuerpo del peliazul, en especial en el momento en que al sacar el teléfono levantó un poco la camisa azul marino de mangas largas que llevaba. Que por cierto también le quedaba muy bien― **Je l'ai oublié! Demons!** ―el hombre se llevó una mano a la cara frustrado.

― **¿Qué olvidó?** ―preguntó la ex pelirroja al verlo tan frustrado.

― **Que había cancelado mi línea…** ―antes de que la actriz le ayudara con lo del trabajo había resuelto cortar con el gasto del móvil― **sí le pasa algo a Wen o a Meredy…**

― **No sea pesimista, Fernandes** ―la mujer negó con la cabeza, se separó de la puerta y le puso la mano en el brazo―, **no les pasará nada, y en todo caso ambas saben dónde trabajas, llamaran aquí, y en cuanto a Wendy, el director Makarov sabe que es amiga mía, de haber algún problema me llamará a mí si no logra contactarse contigo. Además, ella el sábado te pidió permiso para quedarse donde su amiga Chelia a empezar su trabajo de exposición de ciencias y tú,** _ **a regañadientes**_ ―puntualizó divertida― **le diste permiso, ¿recuerdas?**

El peliazul suspiró hondo, de nuevo ella tenía razón **―Sí, lo siento…**

― **No tienes porqué disculparte pastelero, y ahora ve a cambiarte. Laxus me dijo que hace poco te dio un uniforme especial** ―le sonrió―, **usa ese.**

― **¿Segura?**

― **Claro.**

― **Sabe… odio las fotos…**

La mujer lo miró sorprendida **―Eso es extraño, especialmente viniendo de un hombre tan apuesto…** ―soltó sincera viéndolo a la cara y el peliazul se sonrojó furiosamente― **pero no se preocupe, las fotografías serán solo de sus manos trabajando** ―se acercó a él y tomó a una de las mencionadas entre las suyas, las observó atentamente para luego mirar al pastelero de nuevo y sonreírle― **Son perfectas, estilizadas, grandes y de dedos largos…** ―se llevó una mano a la mejilla y suspiró con tranquilidad **― también son suaves…** ―la mujer no se había dado cuenta que el pastelero había dejado de respirar desde el momento en que ella hizo contacto con él― **las mías en cambio están llenas de callos por los entrenamientos con espada y ayer estuve limpiando y ahora están resecas… creo que usé mucho cloro…** ―soltó las manos del peliazul y se miró las de ellas decepcionada.

― **Y-yo… yo… iré a cambiarme…** ―cuando la actriz soltó sus manos se liberó del hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil y cuando observó el gesto de decepción de ella al verse sus propias manos no supo que decir. No lo entendía. Para él las manos de la actriz eran suaves, cálidas y gentiles, aún recordaba el tacto de ellas sobre su píe cuando lo curaba.

― **Sí, por supuesto. Lo espero para salir juntos…**

― **¿Eh?** ―la miró como si estuviese loca― **¿Sabe lo que pensaran si salimos al mismo tiempo y yo con ropa diferente?**

La mujer lo miró pensativa un momento y luego una sonrisilla picara se abrió paso en su rostro **―Bueno, no es como que ya no lo estén pensando…**

― **¿Y no le molesta?** ―le miró ceñudo.

― **Vamos, soy actriz… ¿Sabe que la prensa rosa malinterpreta hasta un saludo? Estoy acostumbrada, y a la señorita Brown** ―se señaló la peluca divertida― **tampoco le molesta.**

― **Es usted muy extraña…**

― **Me lo han dicho, ahora vaya cámbiese…** ―e incapaz de contener su picardía, agregó―: **Tómese su tiempo, si salimos muy rápido su reputación es la que va sufrir…**

― **¿A qué se ref…?** ―se cortó al entender y su cara volvió a ponerse roja, la miró con el entrecejo fruncido y con una imprecación en su perfecto francés soltada en un murmuró y se encerró en uno de los cubículos de vestuario con su bolso de trabajo.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse pero para no molestar más al pastelero se tapó la boca y golpeó la puerta divertida con la otra, cuando se dio cuenta que esos sonidos en la puerta podían ser mal interpretables por quienes escucharan, la risa casi fue inaguantable y se resbaló hasta el suelo, respirando con profundidad para poder calmarse, al cabo de varios minutos, estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, arrecostada en la pared conteniendo los últimos vestigios de risa.

Así la encontró el pastelero al salir, quien prefirió no imaginar la causa. Ya bastante había tardado en contener su creativa mente por causa de lo dicho por ella antes. La mujer lo observó de arriba abajo y elevó su pulgar mientras se levantaba en señal de aprobación. No le cabía duda de que el hombre pusiese lo que se pusiese se vería guapo, pero, tal vez fuese porque ejercía esa profesión tan dulce, que la mujer lo encontraba tremendamente apuesto en ese blanco e impoluto traje de pastelero.

― **Señor Fernandes, he de decirle que debió pensar hacerse modelo cuando se vio en apuros** ―el hombre enrojeció y se dio la vuelta hacia el espejo y se hizo el cabello para atrás, evadiendo la sonrisa divertida de ella― **y lo digo en serio, no crea que estoy bromeando.**

― **¿Salimos?** ―fue lo único que dijo al volverse.

― **Sí, supongo que es un buen tiempo…** ―él volvió a ignorar su comentario de doble sentido y ella suspiró y se acercó a él― **Lo siento, no molestaré más con eso…** ―le extendió la mano con una sonrisa de disculpa.

― **¿Lo dice en serio?** ―le miró con la ceja alzada.

― **No lo haré… por las siguientes horas…** ―admitió sincera, el hombre se llevó de nuevo las manos al cabello, se lo acomodó hacía atrás, luego suspiró y le estrechó la mano.

― **Supongo que es el mejor trato que obtendré…** _―«Una mano suave y cálida»_ Volvió a pensar el peliazul.

― **Ni Laxus ha conseguido uno mejor…** ―«Una mano cálida y sincera» Pensó ella.

Se dirigieron a la puerta después de estrecharse la mano, allí la mujer tomó el pomo pero antes de abrir lo miró pensativa **―Agáchese un poco…** ―él la miró extrañado pero lo hizo, entonces sintió la mano de ella jugar con su cabello despeinándolo un poco―. **Así se ve mejor…** ―le guiñó un ojo y sin decir más salió junto con él del baño.

Los que los vieron salir de inmediato comenzaron a murmurar, probablemente escucharon los golpes de la pelirroja en la puerta y verlos salir ahora, despeinados, él con diferente ropa y sonrojado y ella con una gran sonrisa…

 _No dejaba lugar a otra interpretación de lo que sucedió en ese baño._

No conocían a la mujer, pero algunos y algunas se sorprendieron del pastelero, otros y otra envidiaron al pastelero, otros felicitaron internamente al pastelero, y otras y varios otros envidiaron a la mujer y le enviaron miradas asesinas.

 _La cocina de pronto irradiaba una mezcla de sentimientos enfrentados con el nuevo rumor._

Claro que ninguno sospechaba que ella se había despeinado por reírse tanto y que él otro fue despeinado de manera ― _esta vez_ ― inocente por la mujer.

― **¡Hora de las fotos!** ―habló la mujer tomando la cámara que le extendía Capricorn con una sonrisa divertida al ver el alboroto que se produjo cuando ellos salieron del baño mientras le pedía a los demás que se retiraran de la cocina de pastelería.

― **¿Usted va a tomar las fotos?** ―le miró sorprendido de nuevo el pastelero al ver como ella se colocaba una cámara de factura profesional en el cuello.

― **Claro, la fotografía es una de mis pasiones** ―le sonrió emocionada y él no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta― **ahora, escuche** ―comenzó a dar la indicaciones como si hubiese nacido para ordenar y liderar― **la lista que hicimos el sábado en su casa decía que hoy el postre sería un…** ―le miró esperando la respuesta.

― **Un volcán de chocolate con salsa de frambuesas al cointreau…** ―recitó el peliazul con una sonrisa recordando lo emocionadas que habían estado ella y su hermana pequeña ayudándole a escoger los postres de la semana. Había tenido que sacar decenas de los libros de cocina de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa y además había revisado sus viejos cuadernos de recetas. Habían tardado casi toda la noche, y al final la pelirroja había cenado con ellos, entre risas habían escuchado las anécdotas de ella sobre sus películas y ellos habían compartido con la pelirroja las de sus normales vidas, y sin embargo, la mujer los había escuchado la mar de emocionada _«Como sí un paseo a la playa de hacía tres años fuese tan entretenido como grabar en las exóticas tierras de Galuna»_ pensó el peliazul al recordar la conversación mientras la pelirroja revisaba la cámara y le daba instrucciones a los de iluminación y a Capricorn.

― **Bien, ahora lo prepararás con normalidad, yo tomaré fotos y Capricorn grabará para después usar algunos clips para el comercial. En pocas palabras** ―le miró totalmente seria―, **haz el buen trabajo de siempre, Jellal Fernandes…**

― **A la orden, Mademoiselle** ―le dio una sonrisa tan encantadora que la actriz se sonrojó, aunque él no lo notó, ya que se había dado la vuelta para revisar que todo lo que ocupaba estuviese allí―. **Parece que todo está aquí, ¿empezamos?** ―preguntó al voltearse de nuevo.

― **S-sí…** ―la mujer se sacudió el hechizo de la sonrisa del pastelero y se acomodó la cámara―. **Empezamos…**

El peliazul no esperó más, troceó el chocolate rápidamente y junto con la mantequilla lo puso a derretir a baño María, mientras enmantequillaba y enharinaba los moldes individuales y aunque al principio estaba nervioso, una vez comenzó a cocinar se dejó ir a su propio mundo. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba batiendo los huevos, el azúcar, dejando las mezcla blanca y al punto, añadiéndola después poco a poco en el chocolate, agregando con suavidad la harina tamizada, y las especias en polvo, lo revolvió con tranquilidad y con una sonrisa tan contagiosa que la actriz no pudo evitar tomarle un par de fotografías, y el hombre estaba tan concentrado encendiendo el horno para que se precalentara que no se dio cuenta; no así Capricorn, que contenía la sonrisa al ver a la mujer con esa mueca de infantil diversión en el rostro. Luego, el peliazul tomó con un dedo un poco de la mezcla que revolvía y se la llevó a la boca para probar, en ese momento la fotógrafa casi olvida por lo que estaba allí, se mordió el labio al verlo asentir con una sonrisa con la punta del dedo en la boca, y se apresuró a volver a tomar fotos, luego el hombre comenzó a llenar los moldes individuales.

― **¿Por qué no los llena?** ―preguntó curiosa la mujer haciendo que el hombre saliera de su burbuja.

― **Oh…** ―parpadeó para ubicarse en el momento―, **la mezcla crece en el horno, así que hay que dejar espacio para que crezca.**

― **Ya veo…** ―la mujer tomó una foto más mientras él los llevaba al horno.

― **¿Es la única pregunta que tiene?** ―la miró por sobre el hombro mientras colocaba una olla en la cocina.

― **Nop…** ―enrojeció al confesarlo, había muchas cosas que no entendía.

― **Bien, más tarde en su casa puede preguntarme todas las dudas que tenga** ―le dijo con calma y los ayudantes de iluminación se miraron entre ellos emocionados por el rumbo que tomaba el rumor, por su parte el gerente de servicio se aguantó otro sonrisa.

― **¿En serio?** ―preguntó la actriz.

― **Por supuesto, hoy es su primera lección** ―el peliazul agregó a la olla las frambuesas, el azúcar y un poco de agua, mientras que la pelirroja se acercó al horno a tomar unas fotos tras la puerta semi transparente del horno.

― **¿Puedo abrirlo para fotografiar mejor?**

― **No, una de las partes más importantes de ésta receta es la cocción, si abre la puerta del horno la temperatura bajará y arruinará la mezcla.**

― **¿Ni por un momentito?** ―le preguntó agachada junto al horno y con un puchero en la boca.

El hombre suspiró y se agachó junto a ella mientras esperaba que la mezcla para el almíbar hirviese **―No, en la cocina los tiempos, temperaturas y cantidades son muy importantes, la pastelería en especial requiere de especial atención, y yo soy muy cuidadoso…** ―la miró a los ojos, le acomodó suavemente un mechón de castaño cabello tras la oreja y susurró cerca de ella―, **y en especial con las cosas dulces… ¿Entendido?** ―vio a la mujer asentir en silencio y le dio un golpecito en la nariz― **entonces no lo olvide** ―la amenazó divertido y se levantó.

La mujer tomó un par de fotos más, pero en realidad solo hacia tiempo para poder enfrentar al peliazul de nuevo, al ver sus ojos brillando, al sentir su mano acomodar el cabello tras su oreja y al escuchar su aterciopelada voz en un susurro, sintió que la respiración se le había ido de vacaciones, y que su corazón había tomado doble turno.

― **Señorita Brown** ―escuchó la voz de Capricorn y tardó un poco en recordar que ese era su nombre ahora―, **creo que debería tomar fotos del almíbar…**

― **S-sí…** ―se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a tomar más fotografías, evitando ver la cara del pastelero, observó como las frambuesas parecían deshacerse entre el agua y el azúcar burbujeante.

― **Señorita** ―habló el pastelero, tomándola del codo con delicadeza haciéndola respingar― **es mejor que se aparte para lo que sigue.**

― **Cl-claro…** _―«¿Qué sucede contigo Erza Scarlet?»_ Se regañó a sí misma al reaccionar de esa manera al sentir el contacto de las manos de él en su piel.

― **¿Preparada?** ―le preguntó el peliazul con una sonrisa traviesa mientras sostenía una botella ambarina en la mano.

― **¿Para qué?**

― **Para esto…** ―se colocó delante de la mujer y vertió del líquido en la olla, inmediatamente pequeñas llamas salieron de la mezcla.

La mujer sonrió emocionada y comenzó a sacar fotografías mientras el hombre vertía más licor, en un momento lo vio tomar la olla por el mango y elevarlo un poco mientras lo revolvía con un movimiento circular de la muñeca.

― **Creo que con eso está…** ―el hombre bajó la olla y le disminuyó la intensidad al calor de la cocina.

― **¿Y ahora?** ―preguntó la pelirroja.

― **Ahora esperamos a que se termine de hornear** ―le señaló el cronometro del horno― **quedan dos minutos y medio.**

― **Es un postre rápido.**

― **Sí, lo es. No lleva ni treinta minutos, pero sí no respetas las cantidades no sale bien, en especial por el centro.**

― **Señorita Brown** ―preguntó uno de los ayudantes de iluminación ― _quienes en realidad eran pasantes de cocina_ ― **¿Por qué solo ha tomado fotos de las manos?**

― **Porque son las que ocupamos** ―contestó ella con simpleza.

― **P-pero… no es mejor tomar la foto del chef por completo…**

― **En este caso no, el señor Fernandes es relativamente nuevo y es muy joven, la gente toma la juventud como sinónimo de inexperiencia y no les llamará la atención, cuando los postres se vuelvan la sensación de Magnolia la historia será diferente, Además,** ―continuó, señalando al pastelero que vigilaba el almíbar, quien sonreía por la alta estima en que ella lo tenía al oírla hablar así de sus creaciones― **la idea es que vengan porque los postres de este restaurante son los mejores, no porque el pastelero es tremendamente apuesto** ―el mencionado que hasta hacía un momento estaba probando el almíbar casi se atraganta al escucharla― **ya después, cuando no haya duda de la calidad de su cuchara, usaremos todo su atractivo de hombre apuesto y misterioso en la mercadotecnia** ―la mujer se llevó los brazos bajo el pecho y asintió satisfecha con su plan de marketing, mientras el peliazul disimuladamente se agachaba junto al horno con la cara caliente.

 _Y no era por la temperatura del artefacto junto a él…_

― **Ya veo…** ―el asistente miró hacia el hombre agachado y asintió sonrojado―, **su plan es perfecto…**

― **El problema será después evitar el acoso que va a sufrir…** ―agregó divertida al ver como el asistente se había sonrojado al observar al pastelero.

― **A mi… a mi… no me importaría protegerlo…** ―agregó él de iluminación mientras veía al pastelero sacar del horno la bandeja con los moldes.

― **Imagino que no…** ―conteniendo la sonrisa la actriz observó el gafete en el uniforme del pasante― **cuento contigo, Midnight…** ―el chico asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados con labial oscuro mientras volvía a su labor como ayudante de iluminación y la pelirroja se encaminaba a donde el pastelero había comenzado a desmoldar― **¿No tiene que esperar a que se enfríen?** ―preguntó la mujer mientras tomaba las fotos.

― **No, es mejor en caliente** ―contestó serio y la miró de reojo _«Lo que me faltaba, ahora me empareja con otros hombres»_ pensó mientras dejaba de lado la emoción que sintió al escucharla decir que él era _"Tremendamente apuesto" «Pues parece que para ella mis gustos decantan por otros hombres guapos… bueno… no es como que piense que el pasante sea guapo…»_ negó con la cabeza rápidamente asustado por la ruta que tomaban sus pensamientos, sin duda tomó nota mental de no estar en la sala cuando Meredy y Ultear debatían sobre los libros _especiales_ que leían.

― **Entiendo… ¿Va a emplatar ahora mismo?**

― **Sí, ¿podría ir por helado de vainilla al congelador?**

― **Claro** ―la mujer dejó la cámara en manos de Capricorn y se encaminó al congelador, cuando volvió el peliazul ya había sacado un lindo plato blanco de porcelana cuadrado― **¿Este?**

― **Sí, perfecto, es el que hacemos aquí.**

― **Lo sé, es delicioso** ―contestó ella dejándolo junto al pastelero y tomando de nuevo su cámara.

― **Me alegra que le guste…** ―le respondió él la sonrisa y volcó uno de los moldes en el plato, con un golpecito en la base retiró el molde dejando ver un perfecto volcán de chocolate al que la ex pelirroja se aseguró darle una lluvia de fotografías.

― **¡Es perfecto!** ―exclamó emocionada.

― **Merci!** ―respondió el hombre mientras colocaba el almíbar de frambuesa sobre la cima de la masa de chocolate, dejando que un poco escurriera en uno de los lados, justo el lado contrario de donde colocaría luego una bola de cremoso helado de vainilla. Terminó la decoración con unas frambuesas frescas sobre el volcán de chocolate, y unas hojitas de menta fresca en el helado para darle color.

― **Es como pintar un cuadro…** ―la pelirroja tomó unas fotos más y luego se quedó admirando el plato. El color del chocolate oscuro que contrastaba como monocromía con el blanco perfecto del plato de porcelana; y luego, el rojo de las frambuesas, tanto las frescas como el del almíbar oscurecido a causa de la cocción, pero brillante por el azúcar, le daba al plato un impacto de color que lo volvía más llamativo y el crema del helado contrastando con el verde fresco de la menta terminaba de dar ese impacto visual.

 _El plato suplicaba ser devorado…_

― **La comida entra por los ojos…** ―le respondió el peliazul orgulloso al ver la reacción de ella― **¿Me hace el honor?** ―le pasó un tenedor plateado para que cortara el montículo de chocolate.

― **¿Seguro? Pero… debo tomar la foto…**

― **Señorita Brown** ―el gerente de servicio habló― **creo que lo siguiente es perfecto para la grabación, la fotografía no capturará bien el momento** ―le señaló el tenedor― **haga el honor…**

― **Es que mis manos…** ―se quedó viendo las mencionadas― **no creo que sirvan para…**

― **Sus manos son perfectas** ―el pastelero le tomó una mano y le dio un suave beso en ella, luego le dio el tenedor, el cual la mujer sujetó sin pensar al estar conmocionada por la acción de él y junto con la mano del pastelero descendió hasta el postre, bajando poco a poco con él, sintiendo el calor de la mano del hombre sobre la suya y aspirando el olor del chocolate, del licor y de las frambuesas inundarla, mientras el plateado utensilio penetraba suavemente y poco a poco entre la perfecta masa de chocolate liberando a su paso su centro líquido, dejándolo escabullir indetenible en el momento en el que el tenedor terminó su esponjoso recorrido y chocó como si una campanilla de plata se tratase con el plato.

 _Era perfecto._

El delicioso chocolate escurría perfecto del centro de la masa y humeante; soltando ese vaho dulce que olía a gloria, se unía al almíbar de frambuesa que caía de uno de los costados del montículo, derritiendo con una parsimonia exquisita el helado de vainilla que acompañaba a su lado.

A la mujer le brillaban los ojos y apenas pudo reaccionar se dedicó a tomar tantas fotografías como creyó necesarias.

― **¿Qué le parece?** ―el peliazul la miró absorto en cada una de sus reacciones. Nunca había visto a alguien reaccionar con tanto éxtasis ante una creación suya como lo hacía ella, inclusive, cuando comió con ellos el sábado, y la vio probar su pastel de Hadas, había quedado consternado, su rostro, sus suspiros, el modo en que se llevaba la cuchara a la boca y la lamía, por un momento pensó en mandar a Wendy a su habitación y disfrutar él solo ese espectáculo que se le hacía tan encantador como placentero y un tanto pecaminoso. Cualquier chef que de verdad preciase su arte mataría por obtener reacciones así de sus comensales, y él estaba seguro que jamás encontraría mejor comensal para sus creaciones que Erza Scarlet _«Y además tan hermosa»_ agregó mientras la veía sonreír y fotografiar.

― **Es una obra de arte…** ―fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer.

― **¿Quiere ver si sabe a cómo luce?**

― **¿Puedo?** ―le miró emocionada.

― **Será un placer contar con su aprobación…** ―el pastelero se colocó al lado de ella, tomó el tenedor y colocó en el del postre, del almíbar, del chocolate líquido y humeante y del frio helado, para después llevarlo a la boca de la pelirroja; quien sonrojada, no dudo ni un momento en abrir su boca y darle paso a la dulce tentación que se dirigía hacia ella, el peliazul tragó grueso al verla separar lentamente sus labios rosados para él y más aún al ver como sus ojos se cerraban y se entregaba a la calma degustación de su creación.

 _Porque eso era… su creación…_

Una parte de su alma y corazón iban incluidos en él.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el gerente de servicio había indicado a los demás que salieran, y que él también había dejado la cocina en su silencio perfecto, quedando ellos a solas.

― **Ammh…** ―gimió la pelirroja y el pastelero se perdió en el sonido― **es exquisito…** ―lentamente abrió los ojos luego de degustar y vivir un nuevo orgasmoramiento culinario y se encontró con los ojos café oscurecidos del pastelero, brillantes y viéndola solo a ella _«Color chocolate… dulce y afrodisiaco chocolate»_ se dijo a sí misma y de pronto encontró algo más tentador que todo dulce que conociese hasta ahora, poco a poco sintió el calor emerger desde su vientre y el sonrojo ganar terreno en su cara…

 _Y se dio cuenta que estaba hipnotizada por la mirada del hombre…_

― **Tiene chocolate, aquí…** ―el peliazul llevó su pulgar a la comisura de los labios de la actriz y limpió con una suavidad y gentileza desquiciante el chocolate, acariciando luego el labio inferior de ella, entreabriendo un poco su pequeña y tentadora boca, y ella; quien no pudo evitarlo, chupó con delicadeza y sacó su lengua lamiendo con timidez la punta del dedo del hombre, calentando el ambiente y provocando un lento acercamiento entre ambos, chocando sus miradas, acercándose tan despacio que aunque respiraban sentían que perdían el oxígeno dentro de ellos…

 _Poco a poco… como cuando se cocina la más exquisita de las creaciones…_

Iniciando un suave contacto entre labios necesitados.

 _Como probando antes de una completa degustación final…_

― **¡Más les vale en puta que ya éste listo todo, Capricorn!**

Una fuerte y grave voz los hizo separarse como si tuviesen un resorte, seguidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio dueño, a un chico peliverde y nuevo asistente del pastelero y a Capricorn junto a la puerta, quien parecía algo decepcionado por cómo se acomodaba los oscuros lentes.

Los de la cocina no lo sabían, pero el gerente de servicio se había quedado vigilando la puerta para evitar interrupciones, pero Laxus Dreyar era alguien al que sabía no podía detener aunque quisiese.

― **No has tomado ya suficientes fotos, fastidiosa mujer** ―preguntó el rubio al ver a la mujer tomándole fotos al plato.

― **Cr-creo que sí…** ―contestó ella tratando de calmarse.

― **Bien, se me hace tarde para el puto almuerzo** ―miró al pastelero desmoldando los demás postres― **¿Tendrás tiempo Fernandes?**

― **Claro, Dreyar…** ―fingió concentración al volcar uno de los moldes en otro plato, pero en realidad era un caos de hormonas y sensaciones por dentro.

― **Bien, esta jodida mujer no pudo ser más inoportuna** ―la señaló burlón y se sorprendió de que la actriz no lo fulminara con la mirada.

― **Perdón… creo que me excedí del tiempo…** ―el rubio abrió los ojos en sorpresa por escucharla disculparse, por un momento temió que ella estuviese enferma, en especial porque la veía algo roja.

― **¿Estás bien, mujer? No quiero que al salir te desmayes y le des una fama del carajo al restaurante.**

― **Estoy bien, Señor Dreyar…**

― **¿Señ-señor Dreyar?** ―ahora sí que el rubio estaba asustado.

― **Señor Laxus** ―intervino Capricorn― **la señorita** _ **Brown**_ **debe de estar pensando en la publicidad** ―recalcó el apellido de la mujer, de esa manera logró dar una excusa al extraño comportamiento de la actriz.

― **¿La señorita Brown? Oh, sí…** ― _«Tal vez por eso actúa tan jodidamente anormal, a veces olvido que es buena actriz_ » se tranquilizó por dentro el rubio― **¿Y bien, Brown, qué tal el jodido postre del día?** ―añadió al ver uno empezado a comer.

― **Oh, sí… es bueno…** ―se miró a los pies para evitar la mirada curiosa que le dirigió de pronto el peliazul― **exquisito… es dulce, pero el cítrico del cointreau y la frescura de las frambuesas son un contraste al helado de vainilla, que además añade un contraste de temperatura y un sabor floral y anisado por usar vainilla Tahitense francesa… pero el chocolate es lo principal en el plato, la vainilla Fragans amplifica el sabor del chocolate y enciende el paladar al final por el picor de la pimienta negra…** ―la mujer miró el plato y sonrió― **son muchos sabores que crean una gran experiencia…**

El pastelero no había dejado de mirarla sorprendido, pocas personas notarían las diferencias entre vainillas _«¿Lo sabe porque me vio usar las vainillas o lo notó por el sabor? ¿Pero el helado ya estaba preparado?»_ Esos pensamientos desaparecieron de la mente cuando sus ojos hicieron de nuevo contacto con los de ella, sintió su cara arder de nueva cuenta al recordar el roce de labios que acaban de darse.

― **Pues será un éxito, no hay nadie mejor que tú para definir si un puto postre es bueno** ―habló el rubio interrumpiendo la mirada entre los otros dos.

― **¿Laxus Sama ya conocía a la señorita Brown?** ―preguntó curioso el peliverde junto a él después de tomar apunte de lo que dijo la mujer.

― **¿Ehhh? Oh… sí… algo así…** ―respondió rápidamente el rubio.

― **Jellal Senpai…** ―habló al peliazul quien se sorprendió por el apelativo al mismo tiempo que el rubio retenía un estremecimiento por recordar algo que había leído― **¿Por qué esa vainilla potencia el sabor del chocolate?**

― **La vainilla Fragans tiene un sabor intenso similar al chocolate, por eso le da un plus de sabor al chocolate de la mezcla. Aunque sean vainillas tienen sabores diferentes, la Tahitense es, como dijo la dama, floral y anisada. Es bueno que preguntes y aprendas esas diferencias ahora que inicias en el área de pastelería** ―sonrió complacido y el peliverde asintió emocionado.

― **Bueno, yo me voy…** ―habló la mujer y recogió su bolso― **gracias por tu tiempo, Jellal…** ―le extendió la mano y se sonrojó cuando el hombre le sonrió de vuelta y tomó son suavidad su mano.

― **¿Solo eso, Brown?** ―habló divertido el rubio― **¿No le das un beso de despedida?** ―sin duda aprovechaba que la actriz tenía que mantener el papel para molestarla, por su parte Capricorn guardaba el sobrante de postre en una cajita para llevar― **Si hasta escuché rumores de ustedes en el baño conociéndose mejor…** ―agregó con una mueca maligna y vio a la que debía ser pelirroja ponerse más roja que el dichoso cabello, mientras que el peliazul se dio la vuelta fingiendo cortar chocolate para las siguientes tandas que irían al horno en un rato.

Por su parte la mujer se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no patear al ojiverde, pero se calmó al pensar en una sutil venganza. Así que, con tranquilidad se dirigió a la puerta junto con Capricorn, y antes de cerrar la puerta, añadió en tono preocupado **―Oh, señor Dreyar… ¿Qué es esa asquerosidad que tiene en el ojo?** ―inmediatamente el peliverde junto al rubio reaccionó y se acercó a la cara del Dreyar para ayudarle con el inconveniente, la distancia entre los rostros era mínima y lo siguiente que se escuchó en la cocina fue un click y la risa de la mujer que abandonaba a toda velocidad el restaurante con la cámara entre las manos y la caja con los restos del postre que le dio Capricorn como si fuese un tesoro.

― **¿¡Qué diablos haces Freed!?** ―casi gritó el rubio alejándose del peliverde mientras Capricorn, aún junto a la puerta y el pastelero; quien batía más huevos con azúcar, rompían a reír.

― **Mou, solo quería ayudar a Laxus Sama, pero no tiene nada** ―sin darle mucha importancia el chico se dirigió a lavarse las manos para ayudar a su superior.

― **¿¡Tomó una puta foto, cierto!?** ―preguntó rojo de la vergüenza y el enojo el ojiverde, a lo que los otros dos asintieron conteniendo otra carcajada― **¡Jodida pelirroja!** ―como alma que lleva el diablo el rubio dejó la cocina para alcanzarla, sin embargo era tarde ya, la pelirroja ya se alejaba en su auto.

― **Creo que mejor voy a calmar al señor Dreyar…** ―tranquilizándose y volviendo a su usual calma el señor de los lentes oscuros abandonó la cocina.

El peliazul lo vio salir y se quedó viendo la puerta. Miró el tenedor que había usado para darle de comer a la mujer y suspiró recordando ese suave y necesitado contacto entre sus labios.

 _No sabía que hacer…_

Miró su mano, aún podía sentir la calidez de ella al estrechársela hacía un momento…

― **Tu dois te contrôler, Jellal…** ―suspiró.

… _En unas horas iniciaría su primera lección a solas con ella…_

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews animan a no dejarla historia pausada D:**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **Mon... quoi?:** ¿Mi qué?

 **Je l'ai oublié! Demons!** **:** ¡Lo olvidé! Demonios!

 **Merci:** Gracias.

 **Tu dois te contrôler, Jellal:** Debes controlarte, Jellal.

 **Cointreau:** Una marca de licor francés triple sec a base de aceite de cáscara de naranja. Posee un 40% de alcohol y es muy utilizado en la cocina, desde cocteles hasta postres y carnes. Su sabor es cítrico, fuerte y contundente.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones:**

Dos de mis escritoras favoritas comenzaron Jerzas… así que…

 **El Origen De Los Cazadores Oscuros**. Adaptación de **DanaLovesOhana** de uno de los libros de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Si os gusta la mitología griega y la sensualidad de Jellal… este fic es para vosotros. Alerta de temas controversiales como esclavitud sexual. Hermoso, oscuro, el papel de Mavis en el primer cap es increíble. Yo… lo adoro… *w*

 **Caminando Sobre El Sol**. Adaptacion de **IBLWE** de una película/musical. ¿Qué pasa sí el amor de tu vida al que conociste en un verano perfecto de pronto re aparece, pero… como el prometido de tu mejor amiga? Dx Así es… ¡Dramón de primera! D: ¡Pero está buenísimo el condenado. xDD También hay GaLe, Gruvia. LaMi y NaLu, así que no os lo perdáis. O:

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Sigo emocionada por la portada… en serio que es fácil hacer a Sabastu feliz. xDD

Espero les gustase el cap y como vieron al final, la primera lección oficial comienza. xD Por cierto, Erza es más picara en este fic, tanto por sus amadas lecturas eróticas como por su trabajo como actriz y la manera en la que ha vivido en el crudo y frío mundo del entretenimiento, además de las personas con las que creció. Laxus por ejemplo. Sin embargo, como ven, cuando se trata de la práctica es bastante tímida. Es una manera de interpretar la exhibición de la Erza canónica con respecto a sus reveladoras armaduras y su capacidad de exponer su cuerpo y la inocencia que muestra como al entusiasmarse por cosas lindas, adorables o dulces. Al ser un AU los personajes no poseen parte de sus pasados originales por lo que trato de dejarlos lo más IC posibles, pero los cambios de vida aportan un aire fresco en ellos, además de que el desarrollo de personajes permite agregar chispas a su personalidad original. Por lo tanto, me disculpo si en algún momento, en alguna de mis historias se muestran o parecen OOC, pero les aseguro que trato de mantener su esencia original. U,U

Por último, subí el fin de **"Tatuaje"** xD

" **Baby & Me"** y **"Mi Maid"** las actualizo el fin de semana.

Gracias por su apoyo… .o.7

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon :** ¿Verdad qué es sensual? EwE trató de no ponerlo a hablar mucho en francés para no enredar, pero me encanta hacerlo. xDD Me alegra que te gustase el cap. Y que te gustase el pastel… acá otro dulce más… A,A)b

Gracias por el apoyo. Beshos. O3O/

 **Pengin** : ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que te gustase. :D Espero esta cap también te guste. Sobre tu petición, claro, habrán más fragmentos y caps desde la perspectiva de Erza. No pidas perdón, aprecio mucho sus sugerencias.

Muchas gracias. N3N/

 **DanaLovesOhana** : No sé si alegrame porque te de hambre o sentirme culpable… D: xDD Oh, y vaya que la mujer lo sorprenderá, y lo tentará… déjese llevar Fernandes… A,A. Se viven tirando indirectas, hay… par de ellos… xDD Y ya ves, Erza solo destruye aparatos de cocina, con la cámara no ha tenido problema… D: ¿Jellal celoso? Noooo… (Sí, sí lo es… pero aún no lo sabe xD) Y sí, el azulado solo veía fallas en el carácter de la pelirroja pero zaz… la realidad lo golpeó y lo ayudó ver mejor a la mujer que realmente es ella… pero… aún hay cosas que le faltan por descubrir… :x

¡Jajajaja! Es un bolso genial… ¡Lo necesito! *w*

Me emociona que te encantase el cap. 0/u/0 ¡Gracias por leer! Beshos y abashos! *3*

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan : **Las personas juzgamos con rapidez, y a veces se nos olvida que somos más de lo que se ve a simple vista, en especial cuando se tiene un concepto previo de la persona en cuestión, Jellal descubrió eso y se dio cuenta que era más interesante la mujer "imperfecta" frente a él, que la "perfecta" que veía en pantalla. Algo que es muy importante para él… en especial por ser un fanboy… xDD

Los celos son tan hermosos… ewe)9

Espero que les guste la actualización… ¡Gracias por leer! Q3Q ¡Beshos!

 **IBLWE** : Gracias por avisarme, siempre, siempre… se me pasa algo… U,U

Jellal que es prejuicioso pero zaz… la naturalidad de la pelirroja lo liberó de ese mundo estrecho de percepciones falsas y preconcebidas y encontró una mujer aún más interesante de lo que pensó. NwN ¡Jellal lo que te espera! XDD

Celos y celos… ¡Amo los celos! xDD Y me encanta poner las frases en francés, aunque trato de no abusar con ellas. xD Pobre cocina, lo que has dicho… ¡LO que se le viene! xD Es demasiado adorable verlo sonrojado, y esa parte que mencionas es una de mis favoritas. A,A

Te etiendo, yo también leo en partes los fics. xDD Es inevitable, la curiosidad es mucha… Dx Y sí, trato que Jellal sea más calmado en este… por el momento… ¡Jojojo! A,A

Gracias por leer y aún más por escribir varias de mis historias favoritas. *w*)b

Espero te guste el cap señorita Amodoración… ¡Beshos! O3O

 **Itachi Akihiko : ** Pobre hombre que fue descubierto en su fanboyismo… xD

Es un auto hermoso. A,A El piensa que nadie entiende… el piensa… xDD ¿Celos? ¿Dónde? :okno: Sabastu ama los celos. xDD

La familia de mi parte es Suiza, de la zona francófona, así que aprendí algo de francés de niña. xD En cuanto a la cocina, he aprendido con los años y con mi mamá. Por ejemplo, el postre del que escribí en este cap, lo hice el sábado para el cumple de una amiga… aunque casi me quemó por estar hablando cuando eché el licor. xDDD

¡Oh, sí! Habrá lemon en este fic. Esos dos lo necesitan. xDD

Gracias por leer. Q3Q / Espero te guste el cap.

PD: Estoy pendiente de tu fic de Naruto. D:

 **Sonye-San** : Sí, y al parecer es solo con los de cocina porque con la cámara no ha tenido problema. xD

Jellal tenía una imagen preconcebida de ella, y se encerró en ella, viendo cualquier nueva faceta de la pelirroja como un defecto, pero la naturalidad de ella lo hizo romper ese mundo de prejuicios y encontró una persona mejor y más real que la que tenía en su mente. ¡Ay, Jellal! Lo que te falta por descubrir de ella. xD

Hibiki solo fue objeto que utilicé para mi pasión por los celos… ¡Jojo! Soy malvada… A,A)9 xDD Espero que no te reten por mi culpa, pero me alegra que te divierta tanto y más que fangirlees…¡Oh yes xDD

¿Mesa Jerzaniaca? Oie… eso suena genial… A,A)9 ¡Me apunto! xDD

Te amodoro mujer, sos una belleza de persona. Beshos y abashos jerzianicos para vos. *3*

 **Anmona Annima :** Ese pastelero está empezando a salirse de su zona de confort y descubre nuevas cosas hasta de él mismo. xD ¿Verdad que él francés lo hace más sensual? *q* Bueno, van paso a paso… y ya hay roce… A,A

Gracias por la recomendación. Me encanta que me recomienden fics. *w*

Espero te guste el cap. ¡Muchos beshos y abashos! O3O

 **CrystalMeow-Chan : ** ¡Hola! Bienvenida… *w* Me honra que te gustase tanto el fic y que te pusieses al corriente tan rápido… ¡Gracias! Me preocupa que quiera un pastel tan grande…¡Ten cuidado! D: xDD Y que bueno que la ternura de estos dos te agrade, porque… queda para rato… xD

¡Gracias por leer y por tan lindas palabras! TTwTT espero te guste la conti. *w*

 **Liv-Scarlett:** Así es, todos hacemos eso, lanzamos juicios a diestra y siniestra, perolo bueno es ser capaces de tomarnos un tiempo y observar a las personas a nuestro alrededor. ¡Muchas sorpresas nos llevaremos al hacerlo! OwO

Él se hace el difícil y el serio, pero la forma de ser de Erza lo ayuda a liberarse un poco. xD Es una actriz de primera, ya nos meteremos en la vida de espectáculo de ella, y allí aparecerán más personajes del fandom. A,A Sin duda Erza conduce así, ya verás algo similar a lo que cuentas. xD Y sí, ambos son así, solo que Jellal es un perv de clóset… xDDD ¿A qué son lindos los celos? ¡Ayyy! ¡Sabastu ama esos esos celos dulces! xD Y sí, cualquiera le pide lecciones al sensual francés… xDD Los besos en la frente me derriten… *q*

Capricorn es mi celestino principal, más adelante veremos las razones que lo hacen actuar así. :x Y en parte es eso, el buen corazón que tiene la pelirroja. Por supuesto que debía proteger ese sensual rostro… ¡Protección de rostros sensuales activada! D: xDD Y bueno, la vida es para reírse… xDDD

Lo protege, lo cuida y lo ayuda de maneras que él ni cuenta se da… pero él también será de gran ayuda para ella. Ya lo es…

Me encanta ponerle frases en francés, pero tengo que controlarme con eso. xD

Es un gran fic… ¡Lo amé de principio a fin! Cuanto me alegro que gracias a tu cumple lo escribieran. *w* ¡Morí de amor con él!

¡Gracias inmensas por tus hermosos reviews que me hacen fangirlear al leerlos! ¡Gracias inmensas! ¡Te amodoro! N3N

 **Rirukasabe** : Gracias. ¡Bienvenida! :D Espero te guste la conti. NwN

 **Inuriko** : ¡Hola! Bienvenida… Me alegra que te gustases, y no te preocupes, mientras tenga inspiración no pausaré este fic, amo mucho el Jerza y me dolería dejar mis fics. QwQ Espero te guste el cap y bueno… Ya vendrán caps más largos. xDD ¡Saludos y muchas gracias! O3O/

 **Aliciameloangel29** : ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que nuevas amantes del Jerza… o Jellal… A,A lean mis locas historias. xD Espero te siga gustando y te agradezco desde del kokorocito tus lindas palabras. Q3Q

PD: Quité los puntos en tu nick porque fanfiction me lo censura como link. xDD

¡Muchas, muchas gracias! QwQ/

 **Lady-Wewempire:** ¿Verdad que sí? Dan ganas de sofocarlo en un abrazo… xDDD ¡Gracais por leer y el apoyo! Significa mucho… espero te guste la conti.

Gracias de nuevo. O3O/

 **Chicos Del Inbox** : Gracias inmensas por leer. Los amodoro. O3O

* * *

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias, su apoyo significa mucho!**

 **Nos leemos…**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	7. La Iniciación

**¡Hola!** .o. / Está semana ha sido algo difícil, pero un **nuevo cap está con ustedes** y bueno, espero que lo disfruten xD **¡Vieron que casi sabremos más de Layla!** OMG ¡Que emoción! ***w***

 **Subí una historia especial para la semana de Halloween** … Y bueno, obviamente tiene **JERZA**. Aunque esta vez intenté algo **sobrenatural/misterio,** géneros nuevos que espero no destruir. xDD Se llama **"El Chalet"** y espero que la puedan leer y me regalen sus opiniones. **D:**

 **¡Gracias inmensas por su apoyo! TTuTT)7**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertence a cierto japonés llamado Hiro Mashima que se niega a darme Jerza. 7u7

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Capitulo Séptimo**

 **~La Iniciación~**

* * *

Miraba el postre de chocolate seriamente.

Desde que llegó a la casa lo había dejado en el desayunador y no había comido más de él, por alguna razón cada vez que estaba por meterse una cucharada a la boca recordaba el roce de labios con el pastelero y se ponía nerviosa. Cansada de esa situación había abierto su lap top y se había puesto a revisar las fotos que tomó. Emocionada de pronto empezó a seleccionar las mejores y se quedó gran rato admirando las secretas que había tomado del rostro del pastelero.

Él probando la mezcla.

Él sonriendo.

Él concentrado.

De pronto se regañó a si misma por tal actitud y decidió borrarlas, pero no pudo.

 _Simplemente eran demasiado adorables para hacerlo…_

― **Puede que me sirvan para la etapa dos de la publicidad…** ―habló consigo misma la mujer― **el pastelero dijo que no le gustan las fotos, tal vez no sea fácil sacarle después y éstas sean las únicas a las que pueda recurrir… ¡Mujer prevenida vale por dos!** ―asintió contenta consigo misma por ser tan cuidadosa y las guardó luego de hacerles una copia de seguridad― **Y ésta…** ―susurró malévola al ver la foto de Laxus y Freed― **ésta es mi gallina de los huevos de oro…** ―se mandó la foto al móvil y la guardó en varias carpetas distintas con copia de seguridad― ¡ **Tal vez hasta Mira me soborne con un pastel para que se la muestre!** ―con los ojos brillantes de emoción terminó de escoger las fotos y entró a la página web del restaurante a colgar las imágenes seleccionadas, luego de arreglar el sitio envió las indicadas para panfletos, afiches y menús especiales.

― **Y ahora el video…** ―se dijo a sí misma pero inmediatamente se golpeó la cara con la mano― **¡Olvidé pedirle la cámara a Capricorn!** ―suspiró resignada. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde de hacer eso, sacó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje con dos peticiones a su señor amigo― **Espero que el pastelero no se moleste…** ―se mordió la uña del pulgar pensando en esa posibilidad pero lo terminó enviando. Al fin y al cabo era mejor que se enojase un poco con ella a que pasase todo el día preocupado por sus hermanas.

Sin nada más que hacer volvió a mirar el postre y de nuevo las imágenes de la cara del pastelero acercándose a ella la golpearon, la manera en la que él le limpió el chocolate, lo bien que se sentía el toque de su dedo en su labio, lo bien que sabía el chocolate en su pulgar, los suaves y dulces labios del hombre en los suyos…

Sintió su cara arder.

― **No deberías hacerte líos por eso, Erza…** ―se reclamó a sí misma y se tapó la cara con las manos―, **ya has besado a muchos otros antes, en muchas películas hay escenas románticas… ¡Vamos Erza Scarlet, contrólate!** ―se golpeó la cara con las palmas de las manos y respiró hondo― **¿Por qué tuve que escoger a un tutor tan apuesto? ¿¡Y por qué además tiene que ser tan adorable!? ¿¡Y por qué además es tan bueno en lo que hace!? ¿¡Y por qué me estoy reclamando en lugar de comer ese postre!?** ―se levantó de golpe y casi corriendo se dirigió a la sala y se tiró al enorme sofá rojo― **Tal vez solo necesito dormir…** ―abrazando uno de los almohadones de la sala la mujer se cerró sus ojos.

… _Esperando no soñar con lo que trataba de no estar recordando…_

 **~°0°~**

Terminó los últimos lotes e instruyó a su ayudante.

― **Freed, recuerda lo importante que es la presentación, nada de manchas ni regueros. ¿Entendido?**

― **Entendido, Jellal Senpai…** ―el peliverde asintió emocionado desmoldando con cuidado los postres recién salidos del horno. Toda la tarde se la había pasado recibiendo los consejos y trucos del nuevo encargado de pastelería y se sentía emocionado que le permitiese hacerse cargo de los postres en la cena― **Pero… ¿No cree qué es un poco arriesgado que me deje esta tarea, Jellal Senpai? ¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos sin el postre del día?**

― **Para ese caso** ―habló Capricorn quien llegaba a supervisar los suministros para la cena―, **están los postres normales del sector de pastelería B** ―explicó con una sonrisa el gerente de servicio.

― **¿La idea no era que el postre del día fuese la estrella entre semana, Capricorn San?** ―preguntó el peliverde aún sin entender, y aunque el peliazul se hacia el desentendido ponía atención ya que él tenía la misma duda.

― **La señorita Brown ha dicho que el que sea un postre limitado atraerá a más personas, ya que a la gente le gusta lo exclusivo. Por eso no nos ha dejado preparar más de cien al día** ―les aclaró el gerente―, **y al parecer a dado resultado en apenas el primer día, quedan poco más de treinta para la cena…** ―suspiró divertido― **aunque tal vez deba decirle que aumente la cantidad diaria, puede que estos solo alcancen para el café…**

― **Vaya, es una buena estrategia** ―afirmó el peliverde y continuó en su labor de revisar lo necesario para la cena con un poco más de confianza, al menos los postres ya estaban listos y solo les faltaba la decoración, algo que había hecho varias veces con éxito a la hora del almuerzo.

― **Señor Fernandes, ya va siendo hora de su salida, ¿tiene instrucciones adicionales?**

― **Emmm…** _―«Así que hasta en las cantidades diarias pensó»_ analizaba el pastelero―, **no…** ―miró a su ayudante con una sonrisa― **Freed puede encargarse de esto, hoy ha aprendido todo lo necesario. Es un gran ayudante** ―le felicitó sinceramente y el peliverde sonrió emocionado.

― **Pues bien, gracias por su gran trabajo** ―le extendió la mano y el pastelero se la estrechó agradecido― **y… suerte…** ―agregó Capricorn con una sonrisa extraña, haciendo que el pastelero se preguntase si él sabía que se dirigía a la casa de la actriz.

― **Gracias a usted, Capricorn** ―le extendió la mano a su ayudante también pero éste le hizo una respetuosa reverencia que descolocó al azulado, en especial cuando otros dos nuevos pasantes que habían estado como encargados de lavar utensilios le imitaron.

― **¡Gracias por sus enseñanzas, Jellal Sama!** ―dijeron en coro haciendo que el pastelero se sonrojase.

― **Yo… n-no… es decir…** ―carraspeó y se recompuso para hablar seriamente― **Freed, Macbeth, Max… Continúen con su buen trabajo**

― **¡Señor, sí, señor!** ―le contestaron en posición de firmes emocionados por la confianza que depositaba en ellos.

― **Parece un gran equipo** ―habló el gerente.

― **Lo es** ―sonrió el azulado y se encaminó luego a los baños.

― **Señor Fernandes** ―le llamó el de traje haciendo que se detuviese―, **¿antes de irse podría pasar a mi oficina a firmar el contrato?** ―el pastelero asintió y rápidamente se encaminó al baño. El hombre seguía un tanto incrédulo de que estuviese aún trabajando en ese lugar y además como encargado de la _"Pasteleria A"_ como denominaron a esa cocina encargada solo de los postres especiales. Con una sonrisa se desnudó, se lavó la cara y se vistió nuevamente, pensando en cómo el haber preparado el postre de su madre le había ayudado tanto. **―Cést la magic del destin…** ―susurró lo que sabía muy bien le hubiese contestado su madre de estar viva. Se miró en el espejo y se peinó el cabelló para atrás un poco, pero antes de darse la vuelta se lo volvió a despeinar. Internamente se negó rotundamente a aceptar que lo hizo porque la actriz le dijo en la mañana que se veía mejor con el cabello un poco desordenado.

No. No tenía nada que ver.

 _Interesante manera de mentirse a sí mismo…_

Al salir se dirigió a la oficina de Capricorn, quien lo esperaba con el contrato ya listo, el pastelero lo leyó atentamente y aguantando la respiración y esperando que de un pronto a otro eso que parecía un sueño se acabase, firmó.

― **Señor Fernandes, bienvenido de nuevo al restaurante Fairy Tail…** ―de nuevo el gerente le extendía la mano y el azul reciprocaba el acto con una sonrisa contenida.

― **Gracias por recibirme** ―contestó y escuchó la música de su móvil, Capricorn lo instó a contestar mientras recogía todos los papeles y él así lo hizo― **¿Wen? ¿Te fue bien en la escuela? Me alegro. Sí, a mí también me fue bien. Pórtate bien y cómete toda la comida. Sí, voy para… allá…** ―el gerente de servicio vio como el peliazul se sonrojaba un poco y decidió recoger más lento los papeles― **Wen… ¿Qué hablamos ayer? No mencionaré más el tema. Sí, lo soy… ¡También te quiero! ¡Nos vemos!** ―suspiró al colgar y observó que tenía un mensaje de texto, lo abrió y leyó:

 _»Macao pasará por usted, Señor Pastelero. No es fácil llegar a mi vivienda anti paparazis. Atte: Su nueva y emocionada aprendiz. :3_

El peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír mientras contestaba:

 _»Entendido, señorita Scarlet. Atte: Su asustado tutor._

Iba a guardar el móvil cuando sonó nuevamente, abrió y leyó:

 _»¡Es Erza! e,é_

Se mordió la mejilla para no reír y guardó el móvil, pero inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo extrañado, sacó de nuevo el objeto y se le quedó viendo.

― **La señorita Brown me mandó un mensaje para decirme que su teléfono estaba cancelado y me pidió que llamase a un amigo mío de la compañía de teléfonos** ―contestó la interrogante silenciosa del peliazul― **me ha dicho también que le dijese que no se enojase por ello, pero usted se veía muy preocupado en la mañana por no poder estar comunicado con sus hermanas.**

― **Sí, no… es decir…** ―suspiró― **Gracias**.

 _De nuevo ella le ayudaba._

Era sorprendente lo atenta que podía ser esa mujer. _«Y pensar que creé toda esa lista de defectos sobre ella… tal vez debí de hacer la mía en su lugar…»_ se increpó mentalmente por ello, aún se sentía un poco mal y culpable por tratar de hacerla menos por el concepto idealizado que tenía de ella.

― **Señor Fernandes** ―de nuevo la voz de Capricorn interrumpió sus pensamientos―, **la señorita Erza no puede evitar ayudar a los demás, ella necesitó mucha ayuda hace un tiempo y por eso ahora está presta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, por favor le pido que no piense que ella lo hace de mala fe o con segundas intenciones…**

El peliazul asintió, miró al hombre detrás del escritorio **―Creo… que lo sé…** ―sonrió― **no te preocupes Capricorn, es solo que me sorprendí….**

― **Me alegra, estoy seguro que ella debe de estar preocupada o asustada de que usted se hubiese molestado. A veces** ―miró a todos lados antes de agregar en un susurro cómplice―, **se comporta como una niña…**

― **¡Jajajaja!** ―el peliazul no pudo evitar reírse de ello―, **pensé que yo era el único que lo pensaba…** ―a pesar de todos los dobles sentidos y comentarios picaros que ella era capaz de decir, el pastelero había notado que por mucho, la personalidad más frecuente en ella era la de una niña emocionada, así había actuado mientras compraban electrodomésticos, cuando entre ella y Wendy le ayudaron a escoger los postres de la semana y también esta mañana en cuanto empezó con las fotografías y ni hablar de su actitud con los postres.

― **Es bueno que alguien más la entienda un poco mejor…** ―declaró el gerente mientras el peliazul escribía en su móvil con una sonrisa― **ella lo merece…** ―susurró tan bajo que el peliazul no pudo escucharle.

… _Y aunque hubiese escuchado, no entendería… no aún…_

 **~°0°~**

Sonrió viendo el mensaje de texto.

Había estado preocupada de que se molestase por meterse de nuevo en sus asuntos, le quedaba claro que el pastelero era del tipo de personas que le gustaba hacer las cosas; no solo a su propia manera, sino que también por sus propios medios, por eso ese mensaje la aliviaba del peso que sentía desde que le hizo la petición a Capricorn.

 _»Te agradezco mucho por lo del teléfono. Me has quitado una inmensa preocupación, Erza._

No sabía que responder a eso, así que decidió no arruinarlo con alguna de las respuestas de doble sentido que solía usar cuando se ponía nerviosa y optó por no contestar. En su lugar se levantó a revisar la cocina para que estuviese impoluta para la llegada del peliazul; debido a su mejor amiga, sabía de antemano que todo amante del arte culinario consideraba la cocina un sacro lugar y lo mejor era dar una buena primera impresión, mas sin embargo, su cocina estaba más que limpia, solo el postre del día permanecía casi intacto en el desayunador.

― **¿Qué haré contigo?** ―se mordió el labio decidiendo que acción tomar pero sabía que aún no podía enfrentarse a ese postre, así que decidió cerrar la cajita en la que lo había empacado el gerente de servicio y lo metió en el microondas para cuando tuviese la fuerza de voluntad para comerlo. Luego de eso se decantó por una ducha rápida, así que sin perder más tiempo en pensamientos extraños se dirigió rauda y veloz hacia su habitación; donde se duchó y se puso luego un vestido de verano celeste y escogió uno de los delantales que compró el sábado cuando fue por los electrodomésticos con el pastelero, al final escogió uno blanco con unos listones azules decorándole, se sujetó el cabello en una cola de caballo y sin percatarse de lo inusual que era en ella, se echó brillo de labios a pesar de que no saldría de la casa.

 _Ella no entendía la razón…_

Se miró en el espejo y se palmeó las mejillas hasta dejarlas rojas **―Más te vale no actuar como tonta, Erza Scarlet, tienes mucho que aprender y una apuesta que ganar** ―con ese nuevo pensamiento competitivo se dirigió a la sala, justo en el momento que escuchaba una bocina sonar. Respirando hondo una vez más se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, y allí; bajando del auto sencillo que manejaba Macao, su tutor llegaba y ella bajaba rápidamente los escalones de la entrada para llegar junto al auto.

― **Más te vale ser un maestro entregado** ―amenazaba el chofer al hombre―, **mi jefa merece la mejor de las aptitudes** ―y con un saludo respetuoso a la mujer que le sonrió divertida, el chofer se despidió dejándoles solos.

Por un momento tanto pelirroja como peliazul se quedaron viendo como el auto se alejaba por el túnel que daba con la parte trasera de la propiedad de la actriz.

 _Ambos sin saber cómo proceder en ese punto._

El pastelero intentaba calmarse internamente, el bajar del auto y ver a la actriz acercarse a ellos con un vestido adorable y un delantal delicado con una sonrisa en los brillantes y atrayentes labios había sido demasiado para su corazón de fanboy. Era una fantasía que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza y que ahora que la vivía simplemente se sentía demasiado irreal.

 _Como si ella fuese su esposa y le viniese a recibir…_

Y para la actriz era difícil verlo sin recordar que mientras dormía soñó varias veces con los labios del pastelero, moviéndose suavemente sobre los suyos y luego… bueno…

 _Todo subía de nivel…_

― **Buenas tardes…** ―escuchó la voz del pastelero y volvió a la realidad.

― **B-buenas tardes…** ―contestó la mujer.

― **Yo, bueno…** ―se pasó la mano detrás del cuello antes de hablar, en un gesto tan tímido y tan inesperado en él que la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír―, **quería agradecerle por su ayuda en estos días…** ―le extendió la mano de manera formal― **Muchas gracias, señorita Scarlet…**

― **Es Erza…** ―con una gran sonrisa le estrechó la mano aliviada―, **y… ha sido un placer ayudarle.**

Él estaba por devolverle la sonrisa cuando sintió como ella lo jalaba escaleras arriba hacia la entrada de la mansión, quedando frente a las puertas dobles.

 _El lugar donde vivía Erza Scarlet, su actriz favorita, su amor platónico…_

Era algo demasiado peligroso, lo sabía. Tal vez debería simplemente no seguir con eso. Tal vez era mejor no seguir con esa fantasía desconcertante que significaba ser el tutor personal de la hermosa actriz.

 _Y había algo más…_

Algo que debía arreglar ya mismo.

― **Y-yo… lo que p-pasó en…** ―titubeó incómodo pero no apartó la mirada de la de ella y al parecer la mujer entendió a qué se refería él porque inmediatamente enrojeció, dio un paso atrás cuando el intentó acercarse y bajó la mirada― **y-yo… lo siento… no debí… yo… ¡Perdón!** ―inclinó la cabeza en arrepentimiento y apretó el puño _«Y ahora me teme…»_ pensó con tristeza―, **si quiere cancelar las lecciones o despedirme, lo aceptaré, merezco un castigo por mis acciones… perdóneme por favor…**

La mujer suspiró, no dio el paso atrás por miedo sino por la sorpresa de que él tocase el tema tan de repente **―No importa, está bien. Jamás te despediría por eso, Jellal** ―le sonrió a pesar de que él seguía con la cabeza gacha.

― **No, de verdad merezco un castigo… no debí aprovecharme al verla tan hermosa y r-robarle un b-be-bes… Demons! ¡Hice lo que hice sin su permiso…!** ―habló tan rápidamente que apenas fue entendible― **Je mérite châtiment…!** ―terminó mezclando idiomas a causa de la frustración que sentía.

― **Jellal…** ―la mujer lo miró divertida al pensar que una persona exagerase tanto un simple roce de labios al punto de creer que merecía castigo― **no estarás tranquilo a menos que estemos a mano ¿no?**

La miró extrañado **―¿A qué se refiere con estar a man…?** ―no pudo terminar porque las manos de ella en sus mejillas y los labios de la pelirroja sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

 _Suaves al principio y luego más apasionados…_

Sintió muchos tipos de emociones al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero ninguno comparable al placer de escucharla gemir cuando él la tomó decididamente de la cintura y se inclinó hacia a ella devolviéndole el beso con bastantes ganas, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella y recibiendo la caricia húmeda de los de la pelirroja en los suyos, sintiendo las manos de ella acariciar su cabello atrayéndolo más, haciendo del contacto algo más apasionado, percibiendo el dulzor de su esencia invadir su paladar apoderándose de todos sus sentidos y de todo su razonamiento…

 _Pero todo lo que empieza, irremediablemente acaba…_

La pelirroja se separó lentamente de él y respirando hondo se soltó de las manos del hombre, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como despejándose de la bruma del sueño y lo miró divertida y sonrojada ― **Bien, ahora yo le robé el beso, estamos a mano.** _―«Y tal vez ya pueda concentrarme y ¡Comerme el postre!»_ pensó esperanzada luego de que toda la tarde no pensase más que en los labios de ese hombre.

― **Q** **ue dit-il!?** ―exclamó aún recuperándose de la sorpresa, las emociones y el beso.

 _Especialmente el beso…_

― **Exactamente lo que escuchó, pastelero… Desde ahora estamos a mano, y cuando crucemos esas puertas** ―señaló las puertas dobles de madera caoba de la entrada de su casa intentando sonar tranquila a pesar de su corazón acelerado―, **actuaremos como los dos adultos que somos y…** **haremos como que esto nunca ocurrió ¿Entendido?**

Él asintió sin entender la situación del todo.

 _Todavía estaba idiotizado por la suavidad de los labios de la mujer._

― **Pues bien…** ―la mujer aún roja pero firme en su propósito de librar al peliazul de sus culpas lo tomó de la mano y casi corriendo se lo llevó hasta dentro de la casa.

De ser un poquito más fanboy, Jellal Fernandes hubiese empezado a hiperventilar, pero no, el aún tenía autocontrol. Mientras sentía sus rodillas temblar y la cara arder, hizo lo único que pensó era correcto hacer, y por ello, agradeció al dulce e inesperado destino.

 _Justo como le había enseñado su madre…_

― **¡Bienvenido Jellal!** ―emocionada por la clase a comenzar la pelirroja habló mientras aún le sujetaba la mano al pastelero― **Puedes dejar tu bolso allí en el sofá. ¿Quieres sentarte un rato primero? Debes de estar cansado…**

― **Oh… eh… no… es decir…** ―turbado de nueva cuenta intentó serenarse― **Gracias, estoy bien** ―con disimulo de soltó de la mano de la mujer y se quitó el bolso de trabajo que llevaba de manera cruzada en el torso _«Olvida lo que acaba de pasar, Jellal. ¡Olvídalo!»_ Invocó toda su fuerza de voluntad para actuar normal ―. **Es mejor empezar de una vez. Por cierto…** ―antes de dejar el bolso en el sofá lo abrió y sacó una tarjeta de memoria de uno de los bolsillos pequeños― **Capricorn le manda esto.**

― **¡Sí! ¡El video!** ―sonrió emocionada mientras lo recibía― **con esto podré terminar la Fase 1 de la campaña de publicidad.**

― **¿Fase 1?**

― **No pregunte lo que es mejor no saber…** ―le dijo divertida y rió al ver que le miraba algo asustado―. **¡Jajaja! Es broma, es broma. La siguiente fase será la de mostrar su apuesto rostro en la publicidad** ―le cerró un ojo y se encaminó a la cocina.

― **Qu'est** **ce que!?** ―rojo como un tomate siguió a la mujer en busca de respuestas.

― **Así es, ¿pero por qué se extraña si lo dije en la mañana cuando Midnight preguntó?**

― **Yo… bueno… pensé que era en broma…** ―admitió avergonzado.

― **Claro que no** ―le volvió a ver con la ceja alzada―, **¿acaso cree que Laxus me dejaría encargarme de algo tan importante para el restaurante si me lo tomase a broma?**

― **S-supongo que no…**

― **Pues así es, señor Fernandes…** ―se cruzó de brazos bajó el pecho mientras explicaba―, **soy muy seria cuando se trata del trabajo, y no dude que me lo tomó con mayor seriedad aún cuando está en mis manos hacer que una persona talentosa sea reconocida** ―el hombre se sonrojó de nuevo ante esas palabras y ella habló de nuevo emocionada― **y ahora… ¡Bienvenido a mi cocina! ¿Qué piensa?**

El hombre salió de su bochorno y observó a su alrededor.

Al igual que en la sala el blanco predominaba, pero a diferencia de la sala en que habían varios colores complementando, en la cocina lo que no era blanco era negro, de acero inoxidable o de madera caoba como el brillante piso y en sí, el lugar era increíblemente espacioso y luminoso. Había una isla de cocina de mármol blanco con pequeñas macetas llenas de hierbas frescas que le brindaban un olor hogareño al lugar a pesar del lujo de cada aparato eléctrico, el desayunador fungía como único separador de la cocina y la sala; además, a un costado habían puertas francesas de vidrio impecablemente limpio que daban a un jardín interior bañado de la luz que quedaba del día.

 _Y limpio… todo estaba perfectamente limpio…_

Un sueño de cocina para todo chef que se precie.

― **Es… perfecta…** ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

― **Mira se pondrá muy contenta al escuchar eso de un verdadero chef, ella se ha encargado de diseñarla** ―tomó un paquete de la isla de mármol y se lo entrego al peliazul―, **esto es para usted…**

― **¿Para mí?** ―la vio asentir y extrañado abrió el paquete, dentro se encontraba un delantal blanco con detalles en azul, al lado derecho tenía las palabras "Profesor Fernandes" bordadas en azul marino.

― **¿Le gusta?** ―le miró expectante y él no pudo evitar sonreír.

― **Por supuesto, pero no debió molestarse.**

― **Oh, no ha sido ninguna molestia. Mi madrina me enseñó a bordar y lo hago cuando necesito entretenerme, a veces lo hago en medio de las grabaciones** ―se quedó pensativa un rato― **y la mayoría pone esa cara de incredulidad que tiene usted en este momento cuando saben que yo bordo** ―suspiró y se cruzó de brazos― **ya sé que no parezco del tipo de mujeres que hace tal cosa, puede burlarse si quiere.**

― **No, no…** ―el hombre se colocó rápidamente el delantal y se lo anudó a la espalda―, **por supuesto que no me voy burlar...**

― **No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrada.**

― **No veo porque deba acostumbrarse a que la encasillen en un estereotipo.**

― **¿De verdad no va a burlarse**? ―le miró asombrada.

― **Claro que no.**

― **¿Entonces porque se quedó congelado cuando le conté?** ―le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

― **Eso… bueno…** ―un lindo sonrojo le pintó las mejillas al hombre― **nadie espera recibir tal regalo de su actriz favorita y mucho menos algo hecho a mano…** ―confesó sinceramente evadiendo la mirada de la pelirroja y se mesó el cabello avergonzado.

― **¡Ay, pastelero, pastelero!** ―la mujer se mordió el labio ante la actitud del peliazul―. **Eres demasiado adorable para tu propio bien…** ―susurró por lo bajo pero lo suficiente como para que el pastelero la escuchase y la mirase sin comprender.

― **¿Qu-qué quiere decir?** _―«No debí decirlo, ahora me ve como un idiota»_ se regañó a sí mismo.

― **No querrás saberlo…** _―«Es mejor que no sepas mi pequeña obsesión con las cosas adorables y dulces… como ese beso…»_ contestó para sí y luego cambió el tema― **Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue su píe?**

― **¿Eh? Es decir… bien…** ―miró a su propio píe para concentrarse, de verdad era difícil actuar como si nada luego de haber besado a esa mujer― **Wen me atendió todo el domingo con los consejos que usted le dio sobre vendado, ejercicio y masajes** ―ya un poco más calmado la miró de nuevo a ella―, **mejor enfermera no pude tener. Wen estaba muy emocionada, ya ella le contó el sábado que quiere ser doctora algún día; así que para mi hermana fue una gran experiencia aprender sobre esas cosas y en especial viniendo de usted…** ―le sonrió― **supongo que es otra cosa que debo agradecerle…**

― **N-no… no fue nada… su hermana es una niña muy inteligente y dulce, sin duda será una gran doctora, lo que ella aprendió en una tarde a mí me tomó casi un año…** ―confesó avergonzada― **sin duda cumplirá su meta.**

― **Yo también lo creo, Meredy siempre ha dicho que Wen es la más aplicada de nosotros y hablando de Meredy, me ha pedido que le pida disculpas por no haber podido ir el sábado a la casa, ella quería agradecerle por su ayuda.**

― **Su familia es demasiado bien educada, pastelero** ―restó importancia la mujer―, **por supuesto que me hubiese encantado conocerla, pero no tienen por qué preocuparse con eso… supongo que ser adorable viene de familia. ¡Las has criado muy bien!** ―admitió la mujer mientras alzaba un pulgar de aprobación.

― **¡Jajaja! Yo no he hecho nada fuera de lo normal.**

― **¡Qué modo de ver lo que has hecho tan despreciativo!** ―le regañó seria― **Apenas y conozco un poco de lo que has hecho por ellas y puedo afirmar que lo has hecho mejor que muchos padres…**

― **Lo que yo he hecho lo haría cualquier padre.**

― **No pastelero, créeme…** ―el tono de la actriz sonaba melancólico **― yo sé bastante sobre malos padres para saber que no todos harían lo que usted ha estado haciendo…** ―la mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y fingió emoción― **¡Pero es hora de la lección! ¡Empecemos!**

― **Cl-claro…** ―decidió seguirle la corriente. Sea lo que sea que recordó la mujer en ese momento fue lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerle falsear una emoción de alegría.

― **Bien, ¿qué haremos primero? ¿Una paella? ¿Un lomo de ternera? ¿Risotto? ¿Un pastel de fresas?** ―ahora sí que hablaba con emoción verdadera.

― **No, lo primero será que usted me cocine algo mientras yo la observo.**

― **¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?** ―preguntó nerviosa.

― **Porque debo ver en qué es buena y en qué necesita mejorar, tengo que tener una base sobre la que trabajar** ―se sentó en una de las sillas altas del desayunador― **no pido una receta complicada, solo cocine lo que mejor se le dé.**

― **P-pero es qu-que yo… No entiendo por qué es necesario…**

― **Bueno, debo saber en qué necesita más ayuda, qué sabe hacer, qué no, sí sabe cortar, rebanar, colar, mesar, picar, escalfar, hervir, asar, gratinar, rustir, escaldar, freír, so freír, saltear, dorar, estofar, brasear, grillar, hornear…** ―le miró con la ceja alzada― **Dígame, señorita Scarlet ¿Cuántos de esos domina?**

― **Ya le dije que es Erza…** ―le amenazó con la mirada.

― **En este momento yo soy el tutor y decido el trato a seguir, mientras esté en lecciones será la señorita Scarlet ¿Entendido? Y…** ―la interrumpió antes de que la mujer reclamase― **recuerde que usted accedió a mi regla principal de hacerme caso en todo…**

Se divertía.

 _Vaya que se divertía..._

Debido a lo nervioso que lo ponía la mujer había pensado en usar un trato más formal entre ellos para no sucumbir a la atracción que sentía por ella, pero verla con las mejillas infladas al no tener el control de la situación era casi un regalo de los cielos― **Si no, terminamos la lección aquí ´qué decide?** ―el hombre puso su codo sobre el desayunador y descansó su rostro adornado con una sonrisa engreída, en la palma de la mano.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

No estaba acostumbrada a no tener el control y menos a no llevar la voz de mando, aunque si era sincera con ella misma esa faceta del pastelero engreída y autoritaria, no estaba mal.

 _Nada mal…_

― **Está bien, magnánimo señor tutor y espléndido mecenas maestro y artista de la culinaria Fernandes Sensei Sama…** ―contestó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos y con un puchero en la boca.

― **¡Jajajajaja! Bien, pero espero no te olvides de ningún título…** ―le contestó en burla y ella le sacó la lengua haciéndolo reír de nueva cuenta―, **pero por mí puedes decirme solo profesor Fernandes** ―agregó señalando con ambas manos el bordado de la mujer― **y no ha respondido a mi pregunta ¿Qué técnicas de cocción domina, Señorita Scarlet?** **Ésta será la lección de hoy, conocer tus puntos fuertes y débiles en la cocina** ―intentó sonar serio a pesar de la risa que fallaba en contener.

― **Yo, bueno… sé freír… cortar y hervir…** ―bajó su cabeza apenada.

― **Bien, es un comienzo…** ―al ver que la mujer se avergonzaba por sus escasas habilidades decidió no darle importancia para no hacerla sentir mal― **tal vez ya conozca los otros métodos pero no por nombre, así que ahora…** ―volvió a apoyar su mejilla en la palma de su mano― **cocine para mí…**

 _Y si eso era un sueño rogaba porque nadie lo despertase…_

 _«Mère, debes saber que tu hijo está muy feliz en estos momentos»_

Y cómo no estarlo si estaba por comer una comida casera preparada por Erza Scarlet.

 _Aunque a veces las cosas no son como las imaginamos…_

― **Cocinaré, pero…** ―le miró con la cara roja― **no quiero que me vea hacerlo…**

― **Tengo que hacerlo, ya le dije qué…**

― **Lo hará después** ―le interrumpió ella―, **pero… al menos déjeme cocinar este primer plato sin verme… ¡Por favor!** ―le suplicó con sus hermosos ojos café y el peliazul suspiró derrotado.

― **Bien, esta será una prueba de sabor a ciegas, iré a la sala y solo vendré cuando esté terminado, pero luego cocinará de nuevo conmigo presente ¿está bien?**

― **Sí, profesor Fernandes…** ―se llevó la mano a la frente en saludo militar. El hombre sonrió y luego se dirigió al sofá murmurando algo en francés de lo que la pelirroja no pudo pillar nada.

Jellal se sentó en el sillón que daba la espalda a la cocina y con disimulo observó la sala ― _era espaciosa, como era de esperarse en una mansión_ ―, los muebles eran caros y modernos, los sofás eran de terciopelo rojo y la chimenea era el punto focal a pesar de la enorme pantalla de televisión sobre ella. También habían muchas fotos, algunas de Laxus, como la que estaba en la mesa de vidrio al lado de él, en la que el rubio aparecía dormido con un bigote dibujado con marcador. Jellal sonrió al imaginar lo que pudo decir el hombre al despertar y verse así o al ver la foto, para evitar reírse observó la foto junto a esa en la que estaba de nuevo el rubio, pero con la pelirroja y con una mujer de cabellera blanca, era navideña, puesto que los tres llevaban un gorro de navidad y nariz de Rodolfo el reno, Laxus de mala gana, obviamente _«¿Quién podría obligarlo a hacer tal cosa?»_ se preguntaba el pastelero, conocía bien a Laxus y sabía que no importaba con cuanto lo amenazase la actriz jamás haría algo así _«Tal vez se lo pidió su prometida»_ concluyó el pastelero, ya había notado que su jefe tendía a obedecer a esa mujer _«Sin duda es una mujer de temer»_ intentó encontrar alguna foto de ella pero no vio nada que se asemejase a su imaginación de la que debiese ser la prometida de su jefe; de hecho, en las fotos habían varias mujeres más, estaba una rubia, varias castañas, una peliverde, una peliazul que sabía que era actriz también porque era villana en un par de películas de la pelirroja, una peliceleste pequeña, y por supuesto la peliblanco con rostro angelical que aparecía con ellos en la foto navideña. _«Tal vez a su prometida no le gusten las fotos»_ pensó el pastelero imaginando que a una mujer tan musculosa y amenazante no le gustaría ser retratada junto a una hermosa hechicera como la pelirroja y un ángel como la albina.

 _«Ningún demonio entre ellas»_

 _Eso pensaba Jellal Fernandes._

― **Si quieres puedes encender el televisor…** ―la voz de la pelirroja se dejó escuchar y el negó rápidamente cuando volteó a verla.

― **No, pero… ¿Le molesta si busco algún libro que leer?** ―el librero junto a la chimenea le había llamado su atención.

― **Claro, adelante** ―y la vio desaparecer del desayunador.

El hombre se levantó y caminó hasta el librero, donde encontró más porta retratos, aparecían las mismas personas, los hombres que vio en las otras fotos también, un castaño algo mayor, un albino musculoso, un pelirosa con una enorme sonrisa, un pelinegro lleno de perforaciones, un chico sin camisa que se sonrojaba mientras la pelirroja lo abrazaba divertida _―foto que dejó de ver rápidamente el peliazul―._ Laxus aparecía muchas veces, y el abuelo de su jefe, el señor Makarov también. Capricorn aparecía en unas cuantas y siempre con traje y lentes, pero parecía feliz, excepto en una con una rubia en la que se le veía algo incómodo y finalmente observó sobre la chimenea dos fotos enmarcadas finamente; en una estaban los albinos con dos señores mayores, por lo que el pastelero asumió que era una foto familiar de la amiga de la actriz y en la otra estaba una hermosa pelirroja de ojos grises y una pequeña de unos tres años en brazos comiendo una enorme galleta con los ojos color chocolate brillantes a causa de la emoción ― _o el exceso de azúcar_ ― sin duda era una pequeña pelirroja de sonrosadas mejillas totalmente adorable ― **Así que desde pequeña tiene esa fijación por los dulces…** ―sonrió divertido y decidió que ya había estado curioseando de más, así que puso su atención en los libros. Eran de temas bastante diversos, ciencia, deportes, cocina, novelas, historia. Se sorprendió al ver uno de los libros preferidos de Ultear allí―, " **Tattoo: Mi Tinta Es Toda Tuya…"** ―murmuró incrédulo que uno de los libros de la famosa escritora de corte erótico Madame Pegasus estuviese allí― **Tal vez alguien lo dejó…** ―pensó al ver que solo había uno de los tres que formaban la sala e incapaz de pensar que la actriz leyese tal cosa.

 _Eso jamás… era impensable…_

Luego bajó la mirada y descubrió un tesoro, los guiones empastados de las películas que había protagonizado la pelirroja, sin duda era algo invaluable en la colección de cualquier fanático de la actriz.

 _Justo como él…_

Emocionado sacó uno de donde estaba y se sentó de nuevo mientras lo abría de manera lenta y respetuosa **―Benizakura…** ―leyó en voz baja la palabra de la primera página y comenzó a hojear las siguientes lleno de interés. En cada página y en algunos diálogos había una nota de actuación, el pastelero sabía que algunos actores lo hacían como referencias para darle vida al guión mientras practicaban, pero esas notas en particular eran algo extrañas―. **Mirada sorprendida e incrédula** ―leyó la acción y observó la nota junto a eso―, **como si Cana renunciase a la bebida** ―pasó varias páginas y leyó el siguiente―. **Enojo profundo. Como sí Natsu me hubiese quemado el cabello otra vez** ―contuvo la risa al imaginar que de verdad eso le pasase a la actriz―. **Sorpresa divertida. Como si Gray admitiese que es tsundere. Mirada de miedo total** ―leyó en el diálogo cuando la hermana de la protagonista de la película estaba por ser asesinada por la villana frente a sus ojos―. **Como cuando la demonio menciona tu nombre completo** ―esa letra era de Laxus, lo sabía muy bien, y conocía bien esa escena, la mirada de miedo de la actriz le había puesto la piel de gallina. _«¿La demonio será la prometida de Laxus?»_ Cada vez le asustaba más y más llegar a conocer a esa mujer, pasó más páginas y encontró otra letra diferente―. **Sonrisa divertida y burlona, junto a una mirada sorprendida y emocionada: Como si Laxus besase a Freed apasionadamente** ―el peliazul se mordió el labio para no reír, en especial porque después de lo escrito por la que debió ser una mujer, Laxus escribió _"¡Maldita demonio!"_ y luego la mujer había dibujado una carita feliz y finalmente la pelirroja había escrito _"Te jodiste Dreyar"_ ― **¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?** ―se preguntaba divertido y decidió empezar a leer de nuevo desde el principio todo el guión sin pasar ninguna nota por alto y recordando las escenas de la película.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, pero a pesar de lo divertido de la actividad empezó a quedarse dormido mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la cocina, tal vez fuese porque pensando tanto en ese día no había dormido casi nada desde el sábado, pero fuese cual fuese la razón, el sueño le ganó.

Dormido en la sala de su actriz favorita, con una sonrisa en los labios recordando los labios de la actriz en los suyos...

… _Esperando la comida casera de la hermosa pelirroja…_

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **:D Sus reviews hacen que las historias no terminen pausadas D:**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **C** **ést la magic del destin…** : Es la magia del destino.

 **Je mérite châtiment…!** : ¡Yo merezco un castigo!

 **Q** **ue dit-il!?** : ¿¡Qué dijo!?

 **Qu'est ce que!?** : ¿¡Qué es qué!?

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

 **¡Layla va a aparecer!** :okno: pero la mencionaron y eso me emociona. **xD**

Espero que les haya **gustado el cap**. A,A Cuando salí de los tres exámenes que tuve ayer me decanté para **poder terminarlo**. D: Ya ven **que la justicia es fuerte en la pelirroja** y lo besó **para quedar a mano y para ayudarle con la culpa al márti** r. :¨D ¡Erza es tan buena! **xDD**

He estado bastante enferma por lo que **apenas y pude actualizar este fic** , así que pido disculpas. U,U Por suerte el fic de **Halloween** ya lo tenía listo y lo pude subir hoy. **xD**

" **El Chalet"** Fic **sobrenatural/misterio** que espero no se me de mal, ya está arriba. **D:**

¡Gracias por leer! **Sois los mejores**. QwQ7

* * *

 **Recomendación** :

" **Fairy Man"** de **DanaLovesOhana** , quien sabe crear de manera espléndida pasados trágicos y momentos adorables en medio de oscuridad, misterio y pecados. En una ciudad llena de drogas y corrupción un valiente _―y apuesto―_ hombre lucha contra el crimen. ¿Quién preguntaís? Pues ― _en palabras del mismo_ ― el cool, genial, poderoso y tremendamente atractivo Gajeel Redfox, es decir **… Fairy Man**. Levy llega a la ciudad a iniciar sus estudios universitarios y no tarde en verse envuelta con yal horda del crimen pero, el héroe la rescata ¿Caballeroso? NO. ¿Amable? No tanta. ¿Gentil? Menos. ¿Tensión sexual? ¡MUCHA! xDD Les recomiendo este fic demasiado. Pairing principal, el hermoso y adorable **GaLe**. También hay **Gruvia. Lolu. LaMi. LaMa. Y Jerza… A,A)9** ¡Leedlo! No os arrepentiréis, y dejadle hermosos reviews a la **genial autora** para que continúe con sus geniales historias.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Lady-Werempire** **:** ¡Awww! Gracias. NwN ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Gracias por comentar. QwQ7

 **DanaLovesOhana** : Es que las fotos son de temer. Pobre Jellal, la actriz es media paparazzi. xD ¿Lo has notado? Se conocen de unos días y casi que sabe todo de él. xDDD Parce que Jellal no es el único Fangirl/Fanboy. xDD Es que Erza es medio niña y adulta a la vez y además, puede que sea más que una actriz. :x Midnight y Freed, uno para cada uno. xDD Es que Laxus esmedio desesperado con lo de manejar el restaurante y ¡zaz! Ni Capricorn lo ha podido detener, pero… ¡El beso no quedó en el aire! La pelirroja y Erza… bueno, es Erza. A,A

Gracias por leer, Y por los capitulazos de CS y FM que acabo de leer. *w*/

 **Kat-Dreyar** : ¿EN serio te gustó? ¡Ay! Que lindas palabras. ¡Muchas gracias! *w*/ Espero te siga gustando.

 **Crystalmeow-Chan** : Cuando lei "Shoukeki no soma" por alguna razón se me vino a la mente "Shingeki No Kyoujin" Y yo de ¿Qué? ¿En qué se parecen? Los titanes no cocinaban pasteles… D: Y luego mientras buscaba el cap de FT en AnimeFLV vi el que decías y entendí un poco. xDD Es que no lo conocía, ni lo he visto. xDDD Erza y Jellal son unos pillos, y espero que no sufras de diabetes. D: Laxus interrumpió pero ya ves… este cap lo recompuso. A,A

El español, porque aunque paso mucho tiempo en Suiza con mis abuelos, me críe en Costa Rica con mi mamá, y de vez en cuando voy a España a visitar a mi papá (padres divorciados) Así que es mi primer idioma. xD Y pastelería, bueno, hago pasteles y lleve un pequeño curso con mi Abuela pero nada serio. xD Siempre es bueno aprender otro idioma, suerte con eso. Y si puedes viajar allí, no te arrepentirás. *w*

Gracias por tu lindo review, me alegra conocer más de ustedes. Espero te gustase el /

 **Dragon Slayer Del Arco Iris** : Me alegra que busques Jerza. xD El género es Comedia Romántica. Gracia spor tan lindas palabras TTuTT Espero que te siga gustando. *w* / Gracias por leer. NwN7

 **Yuki The infernal Dragon** : Es bueno, me alegra que les de hambre, no me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que es describir la comida. xDD Laxus interrumpió, pero ya ves, la actriz es una pilla. A,A ¿Verdad qué es sensual al imaginarlo? *w* Yo me emociono cuando lo escribo. xDD Ojalá te guste el cap. ¡Muchas gracias por ser siempre tan linda! N3N Beshos y abashos. O3O /

 **Sonye-San** : Es qué dos personas sexys encerradas en un baño, pues… cualquiera mal piensa 7u7 xDD Jellal es un dulce hermoso, dichosa Erza. Me alegra que te agraden las venganzas de Erza. xDDD Yo amo poner a pelear a esos dos. xDD Y acá un beso, no tan francés aún… aún… A,A…

¡Que el JERZA nos consuma a ambas! *w* /:okya: ¡JERZA xDD

Te amodore you. Sos una gran persona, gracias por tus coments y msj en Facebook, perdona por tardar en contestar pero casi nunca estoy allí. Dx ¡Gracias inmensas! TTuTT/

 **CaHei:** Lo que me emociona que me digas que nunca había leído un Jerza como principal y que este te gustó… TT/u/TT Lloró me sonrojó. Bienvenida seas, lo agradezco mucho. *w* Que lindas palabras, espero que la historia te siga gustando y que te atrape más y más. Gracias de nuevo. Espero que los demás fics también te agraden. Saludos. TTuTT/

 **IBLWE** : La vida de la juventud adulta es así… QwQ

¡Jajaja! Que genial que cambies tanto de color, yo creo que no volveré a intentarlo. xDD Ramona Flowera me mató de risa. xDD En este fic como el es un hombre tan de familia me he decantado por esa timidez más marcada, pero… es un pillo a pesar de todo. A,A ¿Te imaginas? Yo estaría internada por diabetes o por… no sé… sobre uso de la espalda y otras partes (¿) ¡JAJAJAJA! +se abofetea+ Ok, escribí de más. 7/u/7

Laxus es un peleón con ella, pero la quiere y se preocupa, aunque lo demuestre tan toscamente. xD Y bueno, los labios de Jellal son los labios de Jellal… 7u7

¿Te acuerdas de mi por el Jerza? *w* AY… me emocionas… xDDD

Caso-sexo-menteras Rulez, ya apareció una de las sagas de Madame Pegasus, esa otra también aparecerá. xDD

Beshos y abashos Amodoración azulada… O3O Espero con ansias el 10 de AWD. *w*

 **AmeliaCipri** : Pues ya ves que no ha aparecido Jellal… QwQ ¡Mi corazón llora! También espero ver a CS y me encantaría una pelea en parejas y que Jellal y Erza pelen juntos ¡AY! Me muero… *w*

Siempre he pensado que McBeth mira mucho a Jellal. xDD Al menos eso me pareció en todo lo de 06, así que bueno… 7u7… acá lo plasmó… ¡Pero más le vale que no me lo toqueteé porque todo ese cuerpo tiene dueña! xD ¡Ganas! ¡Ganas! Eso es poco… xDD Ya ves que manera de la pelirroja para quedar a mano… A,A)9 Ante todo la justicia. xDD

No te preocupes, me alegra que lo leas y que te esté gustando. O3O Beshos y abashos señorita amodorable.

 **Inuriko** : Y ahora un beso, no muy apasionado, pero beso… 7u7

Jellal es demasiado sensual para los mortales. xD Me alegra que lo encontrases más largo, aunque en realidad fue más corto. xDD Tal vez sea por que pasaron muchas cosas. D: Ojalá te guste la conti.

Gracias mil por tus lindas palabras. QwQ/

 **Artemisa Neko Chan** : Sin duda se le está convirtiendo en un pasatiempo. xDD Pero es que es inevitable, el hombre es masoquista. xD Esa escena del canon me mata cada vez que la veo, especialmente porque me dabato entre "Sí se besaron" y "No se besaron" Últimamente creo que sí, ya que de estar acostados a estar sentados y tan juntos, pues… creo que fue inevitable que al menos un pequeño beso hubiese, me parece que Jellal la separó antes de que se apasionase más. D: En fin… ¡Que frustración! xDD

La primera lección empezó y zaz… mirá lo que ha estado pasando. D:

Te entiendo, yo me haría la incapaz para que Jellal me enseñe. xD Gracias por leer. Espero que este cap te guste. OwO/

 **PczZitoO** : ¡Jajaja! ¿Verdad que son un par que se debate entre lo adorable y lo pillo? Y lo que viene con ellos dos… A,A Me alegra que te guste pero espero que no te de diabetes. D:

Jellal es un fanboy que no ha sido descubierto en todo su fanboysmo. xD Me alegra que la comida te antoje, no me había dado cuenta que tan difícil es describir comida. D: Y… el francés lo hace más sexy… 7u7

Sin duda Erza lo chantajeará, y ya ves… sí hubo beso… 7u7 beso para quedar a mano en nombre de la justicia. xDD

¡Larga vida al JERZA! ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Beshos y abashos O3O /

 **Tivipa** : Gracias. Me alegra que te gusten sus personalidades. :D Espero que este cap te guste también. Bienvenida y gracias de nuevo. *w*/

 **Anmona Annima** : ¡Claro que es el mismo oso! A Sabastu no sé le pasa nada por alto (¿) xDD Y Jellal debe de estar deseando ser el oso o… la espada… 7u7…

Es que Erza es toda una actriz, pero aún así se pone algo nerviosa… esa pelirroja. xD Y te entiendo, a mí me pasaría igual. xD Es que Jellal es muy sensual para que esa belleza sea exclusiva de observar por un solo género… A,A)9 ¿Tensión sexual? Naaa… 7w7 Sabastu es malvada con ellos… pero ya ves… la pelirroja no se quedó con las ganas. Jellal francés sabía que era demasiada sensualidad junta… DDD: Tal vez por eso Erza es más pilla. EwE Espero que te guste el inicio de la lección… xD

¡Gracias por leer! Eres muy amodorable… *3*/ ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **Liv-Scarlett** : ¡Esa imagen yo la amo! Y todos los fanarts derivados de ella e incluso todos los coloreos diferentes. xDD ¡Maldito Mashima! Al menos danos más en el manga. QwQ

¡Jajajaja! Es que esos golpes en el baño, y dos personas sexys encerradas pues… 7u7 Oie zi… (¿) xDD Pobre Jel, pero que Erza no se confíe. X: Y tenés razón, de ser lo que Erza insinuaba de ahí no salen en varios días. xDDD Ya ves que la pilla se tomó varias fotos trofeo. ¡Jojo! X3 ¿Cuál postre quieres comer? ¿A Jellal o el volcán de chocolate? xD ¿Se besaron? ¿Qué piensas? O: Pero en este cap no ha quedado dudas. xDD Todo en el nombre de la justicia… xDD Midnight me pone nerviosa al estar tanto con Jellal e CS, pero ese azulado tiene dueñas… digo dueña… 7w7 Esa foto tendrá varios usos, Laxus tendrá su castigo (¿) xDDD

Gracias por leer, amodoración. O3O / ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **Itachi Akihiko** : Erza sabe de venganzas, y es que conoce muy bien los puntos débiles del rubio. EwE)b Y ya ves… otro beso para quedar a mano. D: ¡Viva la justicia! *w* A Jellal le encanta ver comer a la actriz, y otras cosas… y Erza, bueno… ella adora lo que cocina el pastelero… y otras cosas… xDD

Me emociono pensando en ese fic. *w* ¡Gracias por tan bello premio! Y no dudes que espero la actu de tu fic.

¡Gracias de corazón por leer y espero que te guste el cap! Beshos y abashos. O3O /

 **Chicos Del Inbox** : Los amodoro. O3O

* * *

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias inmensas por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**


	8. El Fracaso

**¡CIEN REVIEWS!** -Vomita sangre y cae inconsciente- **Dx**

¡Miles de gracias por tan lindo apoyo! **TTuTT)b** Me hacen tan feliz… **¡Ay!**

Y…

 **¿¡VIERON EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!? ¿¡VIERON EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!?** OMG… *w* Yo casi muero el amor en especial por la sonrisilla del último cuadro de Jellal…

 **¡AY!**

Hiro me ha hecho esperar por el **JERZA** pero eso… eso valió la pena… **QwQ)9**

Ahora los dejo seguir leyendo el cap porque si no seguiré de fangirl…

De nuevo **muchas gracias por leer** está locura…

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro muero de amor por el JERZA Mashima

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo**.

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **Capitulo Octavo**

 **~El Fracaso~**

* * *

Dormía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Su sueño era más que hermoso, y tan vívido que no podía hacer más que disfrutarlo, ya que en su sueño; su amor platónico, su actriz favorita, la mismísima Erza Scarlet lo esperaba en su casa con un lindo delantal, lo besaba y además cocinaba para él.

― **La vie est belle…** ―susurró en su sueño sonriendo más ampliamente cuando el sonido de algo, que se le asemejó a una explosión, lo sacó del utópico sopor. Al abrir los ojos tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ubicarse, esa sala no la reconocía…

 _No, sí la reconocía…_

Ese librero, esa chimenea, esas fotos al lado suyo, ese libro en su regazo…

― **¿No fue un sueño?** ―se pellizcó para ver si no era de esos sueños en que te despiertas dentro de otro, pero el dolor le hizo ver que no se trataba de tal circunstancia― **No fue un sueño…** ―se volvió a repetir mientras los recuerdos del beso en la entrada volvían a él y sentía su cara arder― **¡No fue un sueño…!** ―se llevó una mano a sus labios y volvió a pellizcarse **― No fue un s…**

― **¡NO! Ay…** ―el grito de una mujer y el posterior olor a quemado lo hizo dejar de lado su incredulidad y dirigirse a paso rápido a la cocina.

 _Tal vez demasiado rápido…_

Cuando estaba por llegar al desayunador alguna sustancia de incomprensible apariencia lo había hecho resbalarse y estuvo a punto de irse al suelo si no se hubiese sujetado rápidamente de una de las altas sillas, cosa que no solo lo salvó de un fuerte golpe, sino también de terminar haciendo un doloroso split de piernas que habría desgarrado los músculos cerca de su ingle…

 _Una pesadilla para cualquier hombre…_

Una vez respiró aliviado por haber podido evitar tan terrible tragedia griega, observó desde ahí el desastre en la cocina.

Una sartén echaba humo, la olla arrocera había explotado y mandó lo que supuso era arroz por todas partes de la cocina y además en el fregadero habían un par de sartenes más con alguna sustancia rojiza extraña.

El peliazul miró todo incrédulo **―Comment diable?** ―se preguntó así mismo y luego buscó a la única persona en el lugar que le podía dar una respuesta sobre la razón del caos en ese lugar que para él debía de ser un santuario de paz, limpieza y orden.

 _Y la encontró…_

De rodillas en el suelo y limpiando frustrada.

― **¿Señorita Scarlet?** ―de espaldas a él observó como ella se llevaba una mano a los ojos rápidamente― **¿Está bien?**

― **Yo… sí…** ―su voz sonaba extraña a pesar de que lo intentó disimular― **Fue, un… no sé…** ―soltó el trapo y suspiró― **lo siento, creo que tardaré un poco en prepararle el plato… Lo lamento…**

― **¿Señorita Scarlet?** ―se agachó junto a ella― **¿Por qué pide perdón?** ―observó como ella fijaba su mirada en el trapo y lo volvía a tomar para seguir limpiando― **¿Qué le sucedió?** ―le tomó una mano al ver que arriba de la muñeca tenía una zona totalmente enrojecida.

― **Nada…** ―ella retiró la mano y siguió limpiando.

― **Eso no es** _ **"nada",**_ **eso es una quemadura…** ―le habló serio el peliazul mientras se levantaba, la tomaba del brazo no quemado y la hacia ponerse de píe con cuidado.

― **Ya dije que no es nada…** ―la pelirroja se soltó molesta y comenzó a limpiar junto a la olla que había explotado.

 _El pastelero respiró hondo…_

Ahí estaba de nuevo lo que había notado en esos pocos días que llevaba tratándola, Erza Scarlet huía de sus problemas y rechazaba la preocupación ajena.

Suspiró.

― **Señorita Scarlet, debo revisar esa quemadura, es una orden, usted prometió seguir mis órdenes, así que, o me deja revisarle la quemadura o se acaban mis tutorías** ―la amenazó, la vio respingar pero continuó limpiando―. **Contaré hasta tres…** ―amenazó de la manera en que su madre solía hacerlo con él y Meredy― **Un…** ―subió un dedo y ella se volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el peliazul solo tragó grueso a pesar de que sintió que en cualquier momento lo mataría, pero no se dejó amilanar, Meredy y Ultear tenían un carácter fuerte también, especialmente cuando estaban _en sus días_ y él nunca había retrocedido ante ellas.

 _Les preparaba dulces para calmarlas, pero no retrocedía…_

― **Deux…** ―subió otro dedo y la miró con seriedad― **Tr…**

― **¡Está bien, está bien!** ―suspiró derrotada la pelirroja interrumpiendo la cuenta mientras pensaba que el pastelero no era tan blandengue como podía parecer, después de todo solo Mira; y a veces Laxus, le aguantaban la mirada que ella le había dirigido a él.

― **Me alegra que sea tan razonable** ―apuntó con sarcasmo y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír―, **¿Se quemó con el arroz?** ―le preguntó mientras examinaba al brazo, la dirigía al fregadero y apartaba los utensilios de cocina sucios.

― **Sí, estaba cerca cuando la olla explotó…** ―suspiró― **pero no es nada, sino limpió ahora entonc… ¡Auch!** ―exclamó cuando él le frotó con agua la parte rojiza.

― **Así que nada…** ―él levantó la ceja en tanto ponía el brazo de ella abajo del suave chorro de agua― **Ve como el mundo da vueltas, el sábado fui yo el herido paciente fastidioso y hoy lo es usted** ―suspiró fingiendo resignación y ella no pudo evitar reír.

― **Que no es nada, hombre…** ―la mujer cerró la llave y tomó el trapo pero él la detuvo de nuevo y la llevó a la sala de la mano, la sentó en el sofá grande y sacó un frasco de su bolso de trabajo― **¿Qué hace?** ―le miró extrañada cuando el pastelero le secó la zona y le aplicó algo en el brazo.

― **Es sulfadiazina de plata** ―le aplicó de la crema en toda la quemadura hasta dejarle una capa blanca― **yo también me quemo a veces a y mis compañeros de cocina les suele pasar, así que siempre la llevo conmigo y además** ―agregó con una sonrisa― **ésta es especial porque Wendy me la regaló…** ―guardó las cosas en su bolso y la miró serio― **Esa quemadura no es cualquier cosa** ―la mujer miraba el suelo ceñuda―. ¡ **Míreme cuando la regaño! No me haga contar otra vez, señorita Scarlet…** ―habló con falso tono molesto.

― **¿Así regaña a Wendy siempre?** ―le preguntó divertida mientras lo retaba con la mirada.

― **No, Wen es una niña muy tranquila, pocas veces le he tenido que contar hasta tres y la mayoría de veces que lo he hecho solo ha sido cuando no quiere irse a dormir por estar viendo esos programas de hospitales y salas de emergencias…** ―suspiró―, **pero jamás porque sea testaruda como usted…**

― **¿Yo testaruda?** ―la mujer alzó una ceja― **¡Ja! Quién me lo viene a decir…**

― **¿Acaso insinúa que yo soy testarudo?**

― **No.**

― **Eso fue lo que me pareció.**

― **Pues no fue así, no lo insinuó, se lo afirmo.**

― **¡Hey!**

― **La sinceridad ante todo** ―ella elevó los hombros y no pudo evitar reír al verlo fruncir el ceño.

― **Yo me preocupo y usted se ríe…** ―negó con la cabeza y se levantó― **Incroyable!**

― **¿A dónde va pastelero indignado?** ―se rió la pelirroja por su mala actuación como hombre enojado.

― **A probar lo que cocinó…**

― **¿¡Qué!?** ―la mujer se levantó rápidamente― **¡Ni siquiera pude terminar!**

― **Probaré lo que haya…** ―levantó los hombros y se encaminó a la cocina, pero un rayo escarlata pasó junto a él y cuando llegó la vio tirar lo último de la cosa roja que estaba en la sartén a la basura.

― **¡Listo!** ―soltó aliviada la respiración que había retenido― **¡Ya no hay nada que probar!**

― **No estaría tan seguro…** ―mientras se acercaba a ella el hombre sonrió de una manera que la actriz nunca le había visto, una sonrisa llena de malicia que la dejó incapaz de moverse, como si estuviese paralizada, y lo siguiente que sintió fue como el peliazul le quitaba la cuchara de madera con la que ella había raspado la olla de la mano y probaba los vestigios que quedaron de su creación.

La mujer abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

El hombre en cambio cerró los de él.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio.

El peliazul tensó la mandíbula.

Ella intentó hablar.

Él intentó tragar.

― **¿Y-y qu-qué tal?** ―finalmente preguntó la mujer.

― **E-es…** ―el hombre utilizó su férrea fuerza de voluntad para intentar sonar profesional― **es un… sazón muy… interesante…**

La mujer lo vio ponerse pálido y entendió que él trataba de ser educado con ella.

 _Y no pudo evitar reír…_

― **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Jellal… deberías verte…** ―unas lágrimas de risa y frustración se escaparon de sus ojos― **toma agua, no tienes por qué mentirme… ¡JJAJAJAJAJAJA!** ―la mujer se limpió las lágrimas pero más salían― **No te fuerces…** ―al ver que él negaba con la cabeza ella se encaminó al fregadero llenó un pichel con agua y se lo dio― **Ten, eres un mal mentiroso, pareces a punto de morir…** ―el peliazul volvió a negar con la cabeza y ella se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas, respiró hondo y sonrió genuinamente por la amabilidad del hombre que había pasado de pálido a un purpura azulado― **De verdad apreció su caballerosidad, profesor Fernandes, pero si se muere intoxicado en este momento no superaré nunca el trauma… Por favor…** ―le extendió el pichel con agua y el hombre esta vez lo aceptó e intentando no parecer necesitado de limpiar ese sabor de su boca se tomó el agua.

 _Nunca en su vida pensó que el agua le sabría tan bien…_

― **Soy un fracaso…** ―soltó la pelirroja en un suspiro derrotado mientras le quitaba la cuchara al hombre y se encaminaba al fregadero―, **tal vez Mira tiene razón… no todos podemos con la cocina…**

― **Se-se...ñorita Scarlet…** ―intentó hablar el pastelero al terminarse el de agua― **no debería…**

― **Sí, sí debería…** ―la mujer empezó a lavar lo que había ensuciado―, **siempre trato de hacer las cosas a la perfección, pero es obvio que esto no es para mí.**

― **Perdón yo no…** ―se sintió culpable por su reacción a la comida de ella―, **debí esperar a que lo volviese a cocinar, aún no estaba terminado… tal vez si hubiese esperado…**

― **No, eso ya estaba acabado…** ―el tono era de resignación total― **¿Sabe qué era?** ―soltó una risilla falsa mientras enjuagaba las sartenes.

― **Yo…** ―intentó rememorar el sabor pero había sido tan intenso y extraño que no se le venía nada a la mente y si intentaba recordar más el sabor, terminaría necesitando más agua.

― **No se esfuerce, era curry…** ―colocó las sartenes limpias en el escurridor― **de hecho reaccionó de una manera honorable, la última vez que alguien probó mi curry terminó vomitando en el basurero… y la primera vez, bueno… Laxus faltó a trabajar por tres días…**

― **¿Por tres días?** ―preguntó el peliazul y recordó cuando hacía unos meses su jefe no había llegado al restaurante.

― **Sí, creo que debí tomar eso como advertencia…** ―suspiró― **en fin** ―se secó las manos en el delantal―, **creo que ya he llevado esta locura demasiado lejos…**

― **Señorita Scarlet, no debería renunciar así de fácil** ―le habló serio al escucharla tan abatida―, **puede que no sea buena ahora pero…**

― **¡Pero nada!** ―le miró enojada― **Llevó intentando cocinar desde hace demasiado y hoy llegué a mi límite de fracasos…**

― **Por favor, ni siquiera ha recibido una verdadera lección** ―le respondió un poco molesto.

― **De usted no, pero lo he intentado con Mira, con libros, con videos en línea…** ―lo miró desesperada **― ¡No puedo cocinar!**

― **Si no lo intenta…**

― **¡Ya lo intenté!** ―le señaló lo que botó a la basura― **¿¡Cuántas veces cree que intenté hacer el curry!? El que usted probó ni siquiera fue el peor de todos ¡Y ni tan siquiera pude hacer el arroz!** ―se llevó la mano al cabello y se soltó la cola de caballo totalmente desesperada― **¡Soy una inepta en la cocina!** ―sollozó― **Debería simplemente aceptarlo, hay cosas para las que…** ―la mujer dejó de mirar al pastelero y observó sus propias manos― **para las que no sirvo… no importa cuánto me esfuerce…**

Jellal Fernandes lo supo en ese momento.

La mujer frente a él no estaba solo frustrada por el fallo en la cocina, estaba frustrada, dolida, resentida y lastimada por algo más… ¿Qué? No tenía la menor idea, pero era tan difícil de soportar para ella que lo proyectaba a sus habilidades culinarias y a su reciente fracaso.

― **Erza…** ―ella lo miró extrañada de que le llamase por el nombre―, **su actitud me ofende…**

La mujer abrió los ojos sin entender.

― **No sé por qué se frustra tan fácil…** ―su tono era de reclamo― **¿acaso piensa que la cocina es tan fácil que si no le sale después de unos intentos es porque no tiene futuro en ello? ¿Sabe cuántos años llevo estudiando esto? ¿Sabe cuánto tuve que sacrificar por perfeccionarme? ¿Sabe cuántas veces me quemé o dañé un equipo? ¿Acaso piensa que la cocina es algo que se logra obtener de la noche a la mañana o con unos cuantos libros del tema?**

― **Yo no…** ―la mujer negó con la cabeza― **no quise decir eso… es decir, yo lo sé, he visto a Mira intentar y fallar nuevas recetas varias veces y…**

― **¿Entonces por qué renuncia?**

― **Es que yo… fracasé…** ―bajó la mirada y apretó el borde de su delantal en sus manos― **debía hacer un plato sencillo y no pude hacerlo… ¡Fracasé…!**

― **El profesor soy yo** ―habló aún con seriedad― **eso me toca decidirlo a mí, ¿de qué trataba la prueba que le di? ¿Lo recuerda?**

Ella se negó a responder o a subir la mirada.

― **La idea era que me mostrara lo que podía o no podía hacer…** ―el hombre suavizó el tono, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la cabeza― **es obvio que puede cortar bien los ingredientes** ―la mujer subió la mirada interrogante y él le señaló donde habían cortadas cebollas y zanahorias―, **están perfectamente cortados** ―le sonrió― **y es obvio que no sabe hacer curry y que toda olla arrocera debe temerle…** ―ella ahogó una risa y él le desacomodó el cabello en un gesto cariñoso― **ahora sé en qué debemos trabajar, puede que nos tome tiempo… bastante tiempo** ―suspiró pesadamente mientras veía el desastre de la explosión―, **pero al menos le prometo que aprenderá a no enfermar a las personas que coman lo que cocina… ¡Tiene que luchar!** ―le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le miró directo a los ojos.

Estaba dispuesta a encontrar la mentira en ellos, la burla o simplemente dudas de que eso pudiese ser posible, pero no encontró nada de eso, solo encontró calidez y disposición a ayudarle.

Sonrió.

― **¿Entonces admite que el curry sabía mal?** ―levantó una ceja acusatoria.

― **No** ―negó él y antes de ella le refutara agregó―, **sabía fatal…** ―se sonrojó un poco y contuvo una carcajada.

Ella no la contuvo.

― **Hey…** ―le dio un golpecito en la nariz― **no sé burle, estuve a punto de seguir la luz en el oscuro túnel…**

― **¡Jajajajajaja!** ―la mujer se sujetó el estómago― **Sé que debería ofenderme pero la cara que puso cuando lo probó confirma lo que dice…** ―le palmeó con fuerza el hombro― **¡Fue tan gracioso! Dígame** ―intentó dejar de reírse―, **¿los mejores momentos de su vida pasaron ante sus ojos?**

― **No, nada de eso, todo era oscuridad y frío…** ―respondió divertido mientras se sobaba donde ella le había golpeado.

― **Oh, vamos… ¿Algún recuerdo que se haya quedado en usted luego de tan mortal experiencia?** ―le sonrió genuinamente y él pastelero no pudo quitar la vista de esos suaves labios.

Se sonrojó ante cierto recuerdo.

― **No** ―respondió apartando su mirada de los labios de ella, recordando el beso y lo que ella dijo después _«_ _Desde ahora estamos a mano, y cuando crucemos esas puertas, actuaremos como los dos adultos que somos y… haremos como que esto nunca ocurrió»_

Así era, para la actriz el beso no había sido especial, solo una manera para que él se relajara y evitase sentirse culpable por robarle uno a ella en la cocina.

― **Ni uno…** ―el pastelero tomó una toalla de cocina, la mojó y se dirigió a limpiar lo que se suponía era arroz y que estaba pegado en la refrigeradora.

― **Ya se lo he dicho y se lo vuelvo a decir…** ―la pelirroja tomó otra toalla y comenzó a limpiar de nuevo el suelo― **usted es un mal mentiroso…** ―él la miró de pronto y ella le sonrió―, **pero gracias por hacerme entrar en razón… y por no vomitar lo que probó…**

Ambos rompieron a reír.

… _Mientras combatían con los restos de la explosión…_

 **~°0°~**

Había recibido una llamada de su jefa.

Era raro que ella no pudiese ir por si misma por los guiones para sus futuros proyectos, y aunque fuesen ya casi las nueve de la noche, Erza Scarlet era una mujer sumamente responsable y prefería ir ella misma por todo a pesar de que tenía asistente, manager y dos choferes.

Un chofer cuando andaba encubierta, y él cuando eran cosas de trabajo.

Cuando llegó a la empresa de talentos CRASH, quienes representaban a su pelirroja jefa, se dirigió inmediatamente con paso perezoso a la oficina del director de talentos, Gildarts Clive, quien era un hombre más que reconocido en la industria y un creador de estrellas, además de un mujeriego de primera, pero que sin embargo cuando se trataba de trabajo era el hombre más serio e intimidante que conocía.

 _Eso cuando trabajaba, claro está…._

― **Gildarts San está en una reunión** ―una menuda chica de cabello celeste y cargada de libros le habló cuando le vio dirigirse a la oficina de éste― **creo que tardará unos minutos más** ―le sonrió y la torre de libros se tambaleó, haciendo que algunos de los libros se cayeran.

― **No deberías cargar con tantas cosas, enana…** ―el chico de cabello negro y ojos rojizos le quitó los libros que la peliceleste llevaba en brazos― **si cargas cosas pesadas no crecerás** ―le sonrió burlón y ella infló las mejillas.

― **Mou…** ―se llevó las manos a la cadera― **¡Ya te he dicho que no soy enana!**

― **¡Gee hee! Sí lo eres y ya que estás tan cerca del suelo pásame los libros que se cayeron** ―la vio inflar más las mejillas mientras le pasaba los libros caídos y soltó una carcajada, Erza le había presentado a la chica hacía ya casi dos años y desde entonces había tomado por pasatiempo el molestarla, por alguna razón le divertía verla de esa manera, ella era de las pocas personas con las que se relacionaba y con las que se sentía a gusto _―aunque esto nunca lo admitiría―_ y eso a pesar de que casi nunca conversaban.

 _«¿Pero de qué vamos a conversar?»_

Eso era lo que siempre se decía el azabache. La mujer menuda a la que molestaba por su altura era una de las personas más inteligentes que conocía, leía libros como una descocida, dominaba más idiomas que su jefa, y cuando alguien tenía una duda a la primera a la que consultaban era a ella, incluso dudaban ante la Wikipedia, pero si la enana lo decía no cabía margen de error en su respuesta. Ella era muy inteligente.

 _«¿Y yo?»_

Gajeel Redfox nunca se había sentido tan acomplejado por algo hasta que la conoció, de hecho, nunca; en sus veintidós años de edad, le había dado importancia al hecho de que no había terminado el colegio y que si no fuese por el encuentro por casualidad con el viejo Makarov; y que gracias a ello; Erza le había ofrecido un empleo estable, aún viviría de juntar chatarra y uno que otro trabajo casual en el viejo taller de un pueblo sin nombre de la ciudad de Oak. Cuando la veía a ella, con sus ojos brillantes ante un libro o un nuevo descubrimiento se sentía tan zafio, ignorante, insignificante y fracasado, que solía cortar los momentos con ella y solo le dirigía unas cuantas palabras junto con las bromas de turno sobre su tamaño.

Pero a pesar de todo cuando ella hablaba con su jefa, él siempre prestaba atención a todo lo que contaba emocionada sobre sus libros.

 _«Ella es demasiado para un simplón ignorante como yo»_

― **¿Gajeel Kun?** ―la voz de la chica lo trajo de vuelta a la situación.

― **¿Dónde pongo esto?** ―contestó con una seriedad nada propia de él y ella lo miró extrañada.

― **E-en mi oficina…** ―cuando lo vio dirigirse a paso rápido a donde le indicó se apresuró ― _corrió_ ― para llegar antes y abrirle la puerta― **¿Vienes por los guiones de Erza San?** ―volvió a hacer la pregunta que al parecer él no había escuchado.

― **Sí** ―respondió el azabache entrando y poniendo los libros en una silla, ya que el escritorio no permitía un solo libro más _«Tantos libros… cómo no se cansa de ellos»_ pensó molestó por sentirse inferior de nuevo.

― **S-si quieres pu-puedes esperar a Gildarts San aquí…** ―le dijo la pequeña tímida y lo miró esperanzada― **puede que tarde una media hora más…**

― **No, lo esperaré en la cafetería…** ―se sintió un poco mal por rechazar la oferta, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de ser tan inteligente y de que él rozase vagamente el analfabetismo.

― **Y-yo… ya veo** ―la peliceleste se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada más. Desde hacía tiempo notaba que ese azabache solía evitar profundizar conversaciones con ella, pero para ella era normal que la gente se alejase de su compañía, después de todo la mayoría de la gente se aburría cuando ella hablaba.

― **Adios, enan…** ―el ojirubí se detuvo en la puerta al ver algo en uno de los libreros― **¿Qué es eso?** ―se dirigió curioso al lugar y sonrió emocionado― **¿De dónde sacaste esta vieja radio, enana?**

― **Oh, es mía, era de mi abuelo, pero dejó de funcionar…** ―bajó la mirada triste― **he preguntado en varios lugares pero me dicen que no hay manera de arreglarla, que es mejor solo botarla… así que bueno, la traje para adornar, jamás la podría botar…**

― **¡Idiotas!** ―espetó el azabache― **Esto es una belleza…** ―miró con detenimiento la caja de clara madera lustrada con algunas partes metálicas, sin duda era del siglo pasado, era una reliquia y a Gajeel Redfox le encantaban tres cosas, la música, el metal y las antigüedades, y esa cajita que tenía en sus manos reunía las tres, así que dejándose llevar por su impulsividad, se sentó en el suelo con ella, sacó de su bolso cruzado un set de desatornilladores pequeños ― _manía que tenía al pasar tanto tiempo en el taller de su abuela_ ― y abrió el aparato.

― **¿¡Q-qué estás ha-haciendo!?** ―le miró pálida la peliceleste― **¡En ningún lugar se atrevieron a abrirle por temor a no poder cerrarle correctamente o romperla!**

― **¡Tsk! ¡Novatos!** ―con una sonrisa arrogante terminó de abrir el aparato y echó un vistazo adentro, sacó varias piezas ante la mirada horrorizada de la pequeña mujer y luego soltó su usual muletilla― **¡Gee Hee! Estás de suerte, enana, puedo repararlo.**

― **¿E-en serio?**

― **Pues claro, no dudes del "Gran yo"** ―le miró orgulloso y ella sonrió emocionada y con los ojos brillantes, haciendo que el azabache se pusiera un poco nervioso de pronto― **S-solo** ―carraspeó para concentrarse― **Solo necesito un diodo… ummm…** ―se rascó la barbilla pensativo― **como es de una radio de baja potencia, un diodo de germanio 1n60BB funcionará bien y una bobina de núcleo de ferrita…**

― **¿Qué?** ―le miró sin entender― **¿Dónde puedo conseguir eso?**

― **Te lo repito, estás de suerte, tengo un par de esos en mi casa…** ―con una sonrisa comenzó a recolocar las piezas que había soltado y cerró la radio a la perfección.

― **¿De verdad podrías hacerlo? Es decir…** ―se corrigió antes de que la malinterpretara― **No quiero ser una molestia…**

― **¡Ja! Esta belleza no puede quedar solo como un jodido adorno** ―levantó los hombros― **y son piezas que me están estorbando en mi casa. ¿Entonces?** ―la miró con su sonrisa de tiburón― **¿Dejas que me lo lleve?** ―le levantó una ceja llena de piercings obtenidos debido a su rebelde adolescencia― **La verdad aunque digas que no, me lo llevaré para arreglarlo…**

― **Entonces no es como que me deje opción…** ―sonrió ella divertida― **confió en su conocimiento, Gajeel Kun.**

― **¿Mi conocimiento?** ―le miró extrañado.

― **Pues claro** ―la chica le miró como si fuese algo obvio―, **he llevado esa radio a todo taller de reparación de Fiore y todos la dieron por muerta, en cambio Gajeel Kun le ha echado un vistazo y ha dado con la solución** ―sonrió sinceramente― **nunca había escuchado de tales piezas antes, me declaro una ignorante total sobre el tema…**

Gajeel Redfox la miró sorprendido.

La mujer más inteligente que conocía no solo no conocía algo que para él era increíblemente básico, sino que se declaraba ignorante con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

― **Y-y…** ―tartamudeó aún incrédulo― **¿eso no te molesta? ¿No saber algo que yo sí?**

― **¿Eh?** ―la peliceleste parpadeó sin entender― **¿por qué debería de molestarme? En este mundo son más las cosas que desconocemos que las que conocemos.**

― **Pero, tu lees todos esos libros y sabes muchas cosas…** ―se sentía un idiota por exponerse de esa forma― **¿no te molesta que alguien sepa algo que tu no?**

― **¡Jajaja! Claro que sé muchas cosas** ―rió divertida y él se sonrojó―, **pero apuesto que hay un montón de cosas que Gajeel Kun sabe y yo no, hay una frase que dice** _ **"Todos somos ignorantes,**_ _ **lo que ocurre es que no**_ _ **todos ignoramos**_ _ **las mismas cosas"**_ **Entre más leo más me doy cuenta del montón de cosas que aún no sé** ―le extendió la mano para que él se levantara―, **pero en lugar de sentirme abrumada o un fracaso por lo que aún no sé… lo veo como una oportunidad para aprender y mejorar** ―él le tomó la mano aceptando la ayuda para levantarse― **después de todo, nunca es tarde para aprender…**

Gajeel Redfox se comenzó a poner de píe mientras devolvía la sonrisa a la chica de cabello celeste.

― **¡Gee hee! Eres una enana muy interesante…**

 _Ella tenía razón._

Y aunque nunca lo quiso en su adolescencia ahora si lo deseaba.

Estudiaría.

… _Y dejaría la lástima por si mismo a un lado…_

 **~°0°~**

Terminaba de limpiar lo que quedaba de la explosión.

Habían tardado el resto de las horas de tutoría limpiando los vestigios de su intento de arroz, la verdad era increíble la manera en que podía salpicar una olla al explotar pero por suerte Jellal se había decidido – _empeñado testarudamente―_ en ayudarle a limpiar, algo muy bueno al fin y al cabo, en especial porque Mirajane vendría en la mañana y si veía el desastre que había causado de nuevo no era probable que reaccionase de buena manera.

Se estremeció.

Mirajane era una mujer muy amable, pero podía ser todo un demonio en lo que se refería a la limpieza de su lugar sagrado, de hecho, a ella solo le permitía cocinar en un rincón de la misma; en una pequeña mesa de cocina al lado derecho del fregadero, usualmente lo llamaba el _"Rinconcito Del Desastre"_ y era el único lugar donde la albina le permitía cocinar, y bueno, Erza no la culpaba, cualquiera temería esa habilidad de la pelirroja de explotar todo.

― **Creo que ya está…** ―suspiró el azulado al terminar de limpiar el cielorraso, cosa que logró después de una discusión sobre quien de los dos debía subirse a la escalera para limpiarlo, debate que él había ganado cuando sacó piedra contra la tijera de ella.

 _Piedra, papel y tijeras resolviendo debates desde tiempos inmemoriales._

― **Sí, ya todo está como debería** ―se restregó la frente―, **aunque mañana tendré que ir por una olla nueva…** ―suspiró profundamente y tiró el trapo con que limpiaba una alacena al fregadero― **tal vez debería comprar dos por si acaso…**

― **Mejor tres…** ―le dijo el pastelero con una sonrisa burlona y ella le sacó la lengua― **tal vez le hagan descuentos si compra en cantidad.**

― **¡Ajaja!** ―fingió que reía― **muy gracioso, y pensar que hace poco me decía que no renunciase y ahora está aquí burlándose de mi fracaso** ―fingió molestia, tomó todos los trapos sucios y se dirigió a un pasillo a la izquierda de la cocina, el peliazul la siguió con una sonrisa.

― **Bueno, de los fracasos pueden salir cosas interesantes** ―siguió caminando hacia la habitación en la que la pelirroja acababa de entrar y se encontró con el cuarto de pilas, la vio enjuagar los trapos sucios y después echarlos en la lavadora, echar jabón, detergente y encenderla― **¿No explotará, verdad?** ―le dijo entre divertido y preocupado.

― **Nunca lo ha hecho…** ―la pelirroja también miró curiosa la lavadora **― es extraño… tal vez solo los artefactos de cocina me rechazan…** ―se pasó los brazos bajó el pecho en una actitud pensativa― **¿Estaré maldita?** ―escuchó al pastelero reírse y se puso roja al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta― **E-es decir… y-yo…**

― **Tal vez debería hacer caso con lo del exorcismo…** ―levantó los hombros divertido al ver el reclamo en los ojos de la pelirroja. La verdad sea dicha desde que empezaron a limpiar se la habían pasado bromeando entre ellos, incluso se lanzaron los trapos sucios en una especie de batalla y al final ellos quedaron más sucios que lo que limpiaban. De verdad había sido divertido estar con la pelirroja, y aunque de vez en cuando se ponía nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca, fue más tranquilo de lo que pensó que sería, sin duda que ella le diese el beso y le dijese que se olvidaran de todo al entrar a su casa había funcionaba, aunque no negaba que el que el beso de la actriz fuese solo para dejar las cosas a mano y calmarlo le lastimaba un poco el orgullo _«Eres solo su tutor, Jellal Fernandes»_ se decía a sí mismo para ubicarse _«Ella es una actriz y tu un simple empleado en su restaurante»_ con eso el pastelero remataba su mantra.

― **Jellal, gracias…** ―la mujer miró el suelo apenada **― Muchas gracias por lo de hoy….** ―la pelirroja sintió la mirada de él sobre ella y subió la propia para encontrarse extrañeza en los ojos del pastelero― **Bueno, estuve a punto de renunciar y me animaste… ¡Gracias, Profesor Fernandes!** ―le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y no notó la sonrisa enternecida del hombre.

― **Era mi deber y…** ―el pastelero se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, plantándole un casto beso en los dedos― **Ce fut un plaisir pour moi…**

La pelirroja sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

 _¿Y cómo no hacerlo?_

Ese hombre no solo era increíblemente atractivo, también era muy amable y galante.

 _«La novia que tenga alguna vez será muy dichosa»_ pensó la actriz sin ninguna duda.

Le sonrió agradecida y él le sonrió de vuelta.

El móvil de la pelirroja sonó interrumpiendo y ella se soltó con suavidad de la mano del pastelero y lo sacó de su vestido.

― **¡Aló! Ya veo… Claro, ya es tarde es mejor que no vengas, te espero mañana, no te preocupes… Hey…** _ **"Sueña conmigo…"**_ ―la actriz aguantó la risa mientras revisaba un mensaje de texto que no había visto, a Gajeel aún no le habían entregado los guiones y ya era tarde como para pedirle que luego se los viniese a dejar, sería mejor que viniese mañana y así después irían a la agencia, así no se sentiría una explotadora con el azabache, el Redfox era un chico que costaba entender al principio pero valía la pena esforzarse por hacerlo, era leal, trabajador y sincero, además de que era divertido molestarlo, en especial desde que el azabache le había contado que una vez soñó con ella y que en el sueño ella le pedía desnudarse y luego su primo Natsu lo nalgueaba sonoramente, estaba segura que si no fuese porque ese día estaba medio borracho jamás se lo hubiese contado y ella no podía evitar recordárselo de diferentes maneras, por ejemplo; decirle _"sueña conmigo"_ era una de esas, y decirle _"sueña con Natsu y su ardiente mano"_ era la manera de hacerlo cuando lo quería fastidiar de verdad.

― **Creo… que yo debo irme…** ―habló con voz extraña el azulado mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

― **Oh, sí…** ―respondió ella mientras veía su móvil y contestaba, por lo que no vio la postura derrotada del pastelero.

― **Yo, llamaré a un taxi…** ―el hombre se lavó las manos al llegar a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua. Ya sabía que ella no tenía novio, eso había quedado bien claro con la mentira que él soltó en el centro comercial, pero darse cuenta de pronto que ella si tenía a quien querer, que probablemente lo esperaba después de que él se fuese y que le pedía que soñase con ella le dejaba un sabor amargo.

― **¿Taxi? ¡Claro que no!** ―le miró extrañada― **Macao lo llevará, lleva un buen rato esperando, no había visto el mensaje por estar limpiando. Hice que usted se quedara más tiempo del acordado, me disculpo…**

― **No hay problema… pero no creo que…**

― **Nada de rechazar la oferta** ―ya veía venir eso de _"No quiero ser una molestia"_ ― **Macao vive cerca de su casa y esta es su hora de salida, no es una molestia ni para mí ni para él… ¿Entendido?** ―le amenazó con una ceja alzada cuando él iba a rebatirle.

― **Entendido, señorita Scarlet…** ―bufó con una sonrisa, no podía estar de mal humor con ella, era demasiado amable con él y con eso era suficiente para subirle un poco el ánimo.

― **Bien, y ya terminó la lección, así que soy Erza…** ―le sacó la lengua divertida y él rió mientras se encaminaba a por sus cosas al sillón, sacaba una hoja de su maletín y se la daba a ella― **es su tarea, apréndalo para mañana…** ―la señaló con el dedo― **la teoría es importante también** ―aguantó una sonrisilla traviesa― **y menos peligrosa…**

La mujer se puso roja, pero en lugar de reclamar como supuso el peliazul que haría, bajó la mirada avergonzada recordando su nuevo fracaso.

 _Eso no era lo que él quería._

Sé despeino el cabello sintiéndose culpable y una idea pasó por su cabeza **―Erza, ¿le gustó el postre de hoy?**

― **S-sí, fue estupendo…**

― **Pues bien, ¿sabía que ese postre surgió luego de un error de un gran chef llamado chef Jean-Georges Vongerichten?** ―ella negó sorprendida y él continuó― **Así es, fue un error de cocción y hoy es uno de los postres más conocidos en el mundo…** ―se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano en la cabeza― **cualquiera falla, señorita Scarlet, no lo olvide…** ―ella asintió y lo miró con una gran sonrisa y él reflejó lo mismo en su rostro― **entonces nos vemos mañana…** ―sin pensarlo le plantó tres rápidos besos en el rostro.

 _Mejilla izquierda, derecha e izquierda nuevamente._

Una manía francesa que su madre les había heredado y se había reforzado con sus años vividos en ese país― **B-bonne nu-nuit…** ―se alejó con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y salió de la mansión con la cara roja y totalmente avergonzado.

La mujer sonrió sonrojada y enternecida.

No se había equivocado, el pastelero era un buen hombre y de verdad que sentía que podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

… _Eso pensaba, mientras su mano acariciaba una de sus mejillas…_

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews ayudan a escribir y que la historia no termine pausada D:**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **La vie est belle :** La vida es bella.

 **Comment diable? :** ¿Qué diablos?

 **Sulfadiazina de plata :** es un fármaco anti-infecciosos tópico que se utiliza para tratar y prevenir infecciones de heridas y quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

 **Incroyable! :** ¡Increíble!

 **Ce fut un plaisir pour moi… :** Ha sido un placer para mí.

 **Jean-Georges Vongerichten:** Un prestigioso chef con restaurantes en todas las prestigiosas capitales culinarias del mundo, en Nueva York en 1987 clama haber inventado el "Volcán de Chocolate" al equivocarse y sacar antes de tiempo un queque esponjoso de chocolate.

 **Bonne nuit:** ¡Buenas noches!

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿¡Vieron el JERZA en el especial de navidad!? ¿¡Lo vieron!? QwQ)9

Y sabéis cuál fue una de las mejores partes? ―aparte de la sexy sonrisa de Jellal 7u7― que él se ofrece a llevarla a la casa y que él le pide que se acerque… QwQ ¡Lo veís! El busca acercarse, no alejarla… Mis lágrimas salen como cataratas… ¡Fue y es tan hermoso! Es un avance inesperado… ¡Un milagro de navidad!

Gracias Mashima… ¡Gracias! QwQ

¡Lo siento! No lo supero… ¨*w*)8

Pero ya un poco más sosegada les agradezco el darme el honor de llegar a cien reviews… ¡WoW! En serio… no tengo palabras de agradecimiento… -se tira al piso y rueda y llora de la alegría- ¡Soís los mejores!

Es posible que actualice "Mi Maid" antes de que acabe el mes, pero ya sabéis que ando liada entre la Universidad, la tesis, seminarios y el trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no os preocupéis que saco tiempo de a poco xD

De nuevo, muchas gracias…demasiadas gracias por leer y tomar un poco de su valioso tiempo para comentar… TTuTT)b ¡Los amo!

* * *

 **Recomendación** **:**

 **INFILTRADA**. Un hermoso fic lleno de intriga, misterio, sensualidad, crimen, drama y amor. 7u7 Escrito por **IBLWE** y finalizado de manera perfecta hace poco -Llora- No es de Fairy Tail, de hecho es del mundo de **INUYASHA** , y la pareja es **Rin x Sesshoumaru**. Uno de mis OPT´s favoritos y por eso amo este fic. ¡No se decepcionarán! ***w*)b**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

A partir de ahora en decidido agradecer por PM a los y las que tienen cuenta para evitar engaños con la longitud del cap. xDDD No es que lo hiciese a propósito. U,U

 **¡Agradezco de corazón sus hermosos comentarios! QwQ**

 **IBLWE**

 **Dragon-Slayer-Del-ArcoIris**

 **Itachi Akihiko**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Mariamiau**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **Sonye San**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Crystalmeow Chan**

 **KisaYunna**

 **JBadilloDavila.**

 **Y vosotros que no tenéis cuenta, pues también significáis mucho… QwQ)9**

 **Neylare** : Me alegra que te ayudase a destensarte antes del examen xD y espero que te haya ido bien. D: ¡Yo te amodoro más! O3O ¡Jajaja! Cuando conozco a Mira se dará cuenta del dicho "Las apariencias engañan" es más cierto de lo que pensaba. xDD ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos. O3O/

 **Dexter 31** : xDD Creo que le das mucha importancia a las cosas físicas, Erza le dio el beso para que se calmara, ella es una actriz y no le da vueltas al asunto, de hecho por eso no narré sentimientos en ella por el beso y ni lengua hubo 7u7 xDDD, en "Mi Maid" se acostaron al conocerse porque como puse al inicio del fic de eso nació la idea (A causa del libro que menciono en el cap uno) de dos personas que se acuestan apenas al conocerse, (Como pasa alrededor del mundo día con día ya que cada uno es libre de vivir su sexualidad) pero que tienen que verse las caras los días siguientes. Claro que no me molesta tu punto de vista.,xDD. Cada quien tiene su percepción de las cosas, eso sí, debo decir que lo de "desenlaces amorosos" no lo entiendo, ya que en "Mi Maid" no ha habido tal cosa, apenas y se han confesado que se quieren, aún no hay desenlace y en "Dulce Destino" apenas y Jellal combate su fanboysmo, ni siquiera es que le guste realmente Erza por ser Erza, es más un amor platónico aún, y obvio que Erza no está enamorada tampoco, no he puesto eso nunca… ._. ella apenas se ve atraída porque él es atractivo, amable y talentoso, pero nada más eso. xD

En el canon Erza tiene muchos amigos, (Más que Jellal de hecho) así que acá los utilizo no le veo nada de extraño, y Jellal tiene amigos, en "Mi Maid" los he puesto, aparte de toda la familia con la que vive en la mansión (Mirajane incluida) tiene a Meredy, a Ultear, a Buchanan, al papá de Wendy, al abuelo de Wendy y otros que aún no han aparecido y en "Dulce Destino" Tiene a Ultear, a Loke (que lo ayudó en lo de Meredy), a los de la cocina del restaurante, a Laxus, a Capricorn y a otros más que no han aparecido porque la historia apenas inicia y muchos los conoció en Francia. Erza en MM ha tenido celos e inseguridades, pero no sé si has leído hasta ahí. O:

¿Qué endioso a Erza y no le pongo defectos? Bueno, le dediqué un cap completo a sus defectos (Caprichosa, manipuladora, burlista, atrevida, violenta, metiche, huye de sus problemas, rechaza la ayuda de los demás y son los mismos que en MM), y aparte cocina fatal y destruye los electrodomésticos no sé qué más quieres. xDDD Si bien Jellal sacó virtudes de ello no significa que dejasen de ser defectos, eso lo aclaré. xD

En fin, agradezco que leyeses y lamento que te decepcionase pero es la manera en que quiero llevar la historia, y con lo de "queremos más JERZA", pues ¡Yo también! *w*… "Mi Maid" es 80% Jerza y eso es bastante para ser un multipairing. xDD ¡Gracias de nuevo por tomarte el tiempo de leer y darme tu opinión! Lo aprecio mucho. ¡Saludos! NwN/

 **Anmona Annima** : No te preocupes, y estoy también muy ocupada con eso. xD Y por supuesto que alabo que pongas a los estudios primero. NwN)b

Es que al ser actriz el medio del entretenimiento la ha hecho -aún más- pilla. xDD Pues fue un beso normal, ella ya los ha dado en pantalla… Y sí, el pastelero poco a poco la va a ser… :x –se tapa la boca para no dar spoilers- Erza sería una agente espía genial, Jellal no sabe de esas fotos –aún- 7u7 De que explotará pues… el fanboyismo en Jellal es grande… xD Y sí, era de esperarse el resultado de la comida de Erza, tuvo suerte de no morir. xDDD

Suerte con todo lo de la U, y mil gracias por sacar tiempo para leer. O3O Te amodoro.

* * *

 **¡Demasiadas gracias por vuestro apoyo!**

 **Favs, Follows y Lectores Tímidos**

 **¡Gracias también!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	9. La Confusión

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** ¡Tanto tiempo! **D:** ¿Espero estéis bien? Un nuevo cap de este fic. ¡Espero lo disfrutéis!

Ya sabéis… ¡Vuestros reviews animan la escritura y me alegran el alma! ***w*/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, Pertenece a Hiro Re apareció Acuario y nada de Jellal Mashima

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo Noveno**

 **~La Confusión~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Observaba el postre que no había podido comerse.

Al final después de que el pastelero se hubo marchado luego de darle ánimos y ayudarle en ese momento inoportuno de crisis en el que había caído, la pelirroja se había dirigido directo al baño, la batalla de trapos sucios llenos de pegotes de arroz y curry la había dejado sucia y pegajosa y esa no era una linda sensación. Luego de bañarse salió canturreando del baño de lo más alegre y energizada, se dirigió a la cocina decidida a comerse el postre que no había podido acabar en la tarde por estar pensando en los labios del pastelero; y es que bueno, el hombre era muy apuesto y a pesar de que en ambos besos no habían profundizado en la cuestión se notaba a leguas ― _no lenguas_ ― que el hombre era experto en ese arte también, eso a pesar de que el beso que le dio ella en la tarde fue más para tranquilizarlo a él, pero no podía negar que lo había disfrutado.

Se mordió el labio.

― **Tal vez porque es medio francés…** ―pensó divertida al hacer la comparativa de la habilidad del pastelero en el arte del ósculo y el famoso beso que llevaba por nombre la patria en la que estudió el azulado y de la que provenía la mitad de su apuesto y adorable ADN― **Un beso francés…** ―miró al pastelillo frente a ella y no pudo evitar pensar en el azulado tutor y en un beso con tales características― **Un dulce beso francés…** ―suspiró y movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Eso no debía pasar. El pastelero se había puesto nervioso con ella después de lo que había pasado en la cocina y había sido incómodo para ella también sabiendo que él era un fan de su carrera como actriz, y si era sincera consigo misma prefería negarse a la tentación de un dulce beso de ese hombre si con eso conseguía hacerse un amigo tan sincero y amable como él.

 _Sinceridad, lo que tanto faltaba en su vida._

Erza llevaba ya más de tres años trabajando sin descanso, yendo a grabaciones, a giras, a estrenos y demás eventos que aportaban día a día hordas de fans que le juraban cariño y amor al calor del momento _―algunos gentiles, algunos rozando la histeria―_. Se sentía incómoda entre personas que la admiraban por el mero hecho de aparecer en una pantalla sin conocerla realmente, admirando a sus personajes y muchas veces olvidando que ella era una humana normal llena de defectos; no que no apreciase todo ese cariño; pero, llegaba un momento en que todo era apariencia, y todo parecía artificial, superficial y frío.

 _Y ella estaba cansada de lo artificial, superficial y frío._

Cansada de apariencias.

Había notado la mirada de decepción que el pastelero le había dirigido la mañana antes de comprar los electrodomésticos, y sin duda había entendido, él había concluido que lo que ella era en pantalla era diametralmente opuesto a la realidad, le pasaba muy seguido, cuando la veían comer dulces como una niña o encariñándose con algo que caía en la categoría de _lindo_ la gente mostraba ese gesto. Muchas cosas reales en ella chocaban con sus personajes serios, estrictos y valientes que encarnaba en pantalla y esa miraba ya la conocía muy bien.

 _Pero dolía. Siempre dolía._

Por eso cuando le pidió que le ayudara con la peluca cerró los ojos para serenarse y ocultar lo que sentía, no quería ver más decepción en los ojos de las personas, y menos de alguien como él, que sí era una persona responsable, valiente y digna de admirar, no quería llorar como quería hacerlo desde que recibió la llamada y los reclamos de _ese hombre_ en la mañana del sábado.

 _Un hombre nada digno._

En cambio Jellal Fernandes era un buen hombre, trabajador y preocupado por su familia como pocos, era divertido, leal, responsable, y muy amable, después del día de hoy no le cabía duda, la manera en que la ayudó a no darse por vencida la había conmovido, se asustó un poco porque apenas se conocían y él ya había visto una faceta que ella no mostraba a nadie, apenas y Mirajane la había visto en una ocasión.

 _Ella debía estar al frente del campo de batalla._

 _Ella siempre debía ser un pilar de fortaleza._

 _Ella nunca mostraba sus debilidades_.

Esa noche miró el postre de chocolate y lo volvió a guardar, lo metió en la nevera, sacó la leche y una caja de cereal.

 _No merecía el postre._

Se había comportado como una cobarde y se había expuesto a una persona que, aunque gentil y confiable, no tenía por qué mostrar preocupación por ella, en especial él, que ya cargaba muchas cosas sobre sus hombros **―Erza Scarlet… estuviste a punto de convertirte en lo que** _ **ese hombre**_ **siempre ha dicho que eres…** ―apretó con fuerza la caja de leche y al momento sintió el frío contenido derramarse― **¡NONONONO!** ―miró su mano con los ojos preocupados de una niña al hacer desastres― **¡No más limpieza!** ―sollozó mientras con torpeza buscaba limpiones que no estuviesen en la lavadora.

… _En su vida le quedaba por hacer mucha limpieza…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Salió del baño y suspiró.

En su vida nunca hubiese imaginado tan siquiera que algún día llegaría a conocer a Erza Scarlet, de hecho uno de sus mayores anhelos era el que ella algún día probase algo que él cocinase, en su propio local, como lo había soñado con su adorada mère hacía mucho tiempo atrás, sueño que cada vez se atrasaba más pero que estaba seguro de que lograría alcanzar.

 _Tardase lo que tardase._

Y ese día, solo en un día, había estado encerrado en un baño con ella, él le había robado un beso a la pelirroja luego de que ella degustase otro postre hecho por él, ella le había robado otro beso _―no que se sintiese ultrajado por ese hecho―,_ había ido a su casa, y había conocido facetas de la actriz que nunca imaginó, ya que nunca creyó que la poderosa _"Titania de las películas"_ podría mostrarse tan frágil **―Tan… delicada…** ―susurró el peliazul mientras subía hacia su habitación solo con una toalla de baño puesta en su cadera y recordaba el semblante derrotado y triste de ella― **¿Qué es lo que realmente la lastima?** ―se preguntó mientras llegaba a su habitación y se tiraba a la cama, él no era de las personas que solían meterse en asuntos ajenos, aunque si veía que podía ayudar lo hacia, pero con ella sentía unas ganas especiales de hacerlo, tal vez fuese por la manera desinteresada en la que ella le había ayudado esos días, o tal vez porque le admiraba como actriz, pero fuese lo que fuese de verdad sentía la urgencia de descubrir lo que sentía que ella escondía tras una armadura de auto suficiencia y entereza― **Mère, creo que soy demasiado fanboy…**

 _Sonrió avergonzado._

Sí, lo era. De eso no le cabía duda, y si no, esos _blue ray_ recién autografiados, y lo demás de la colección sobre la actriz se lo confirmaba. Se levantó de la cama, se puso de pie frente al poster y leyó el autógrafo con dedicatoria que le dejó la pelirroja luego de que él se lo pidiese.

 _No pudo evitar reírse._

Había descubierto que esa mujer de cabellera escarlata tenía una facilidad curiosa para hacerlo reír, incluso con el desastre en lo que él consideraba un templo sagrado de la culinaria fue capaz de hacerlo y tomarse con calma el asunto y hasta participar en una absurda guerra de limpiones **―Beaucoup d'émotion dans une journée!** ―se pasó la mano por el cabello húmedo mientras sonreía, sabía que no podría dormir luego de todo lo que había experimentado en tan pocas horas, respiró hondo luego de echar un vistazo más al poster de la pelirroja, se dirigió a su armario, se colocó una sudadera, bóxer y una pantaloneta, tomó un morral rojo que estaba sobre el armario, el reproductor de mp3 era infaltable así que lo sacó de su bolso de trabajo, lo puso a todo volumen y mientras se encaminaba al sótano comenzó a cantar.

― **Pressure pushing down on me… Pressing down on you, no man ask for. Under pressure…**

… _Tenía mucha energía acumulada…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

La encontró comiendo cereal.

Gajeel dio por un hecho que la otra mujer de esa casa no estaba porque de lo contrario su jefa pelirroja no estaría comiendo un simple cuenco de hojuelas, dulces con caramelos de colores y leche, si bien su jefa era muy habilidosa en muchas cosas, Gajeel Redfox sabía de primera mano que la cocina no era una de esas habilidades.

 _A menos que se tratase de usar la comida como arma de guerra._

― **¿Desayunando a las tres de la tarde?** ―al ser una persona de confianza el ojirubí tenía una llave de la casa, aunque de igual manera _Seguridad_ ya debía de haberle avisado que él había llegado a la mujer que se servía más cereal en el plato y tarareaba la canción que salía de las bocinas de sonido colocadas en lo alto de las paredes.

― **Almorzando…** ―lo señaló con la cuchara.

― **¡Gee hee! Llegué a tiempo entonces…** ―sin esperar invitación dejó los libretos que traía en las manos sobre la encimera del desayunador, tomó un plato hondo, cuchara y se sirvió cereal― **¿te quedaste dormida?**

― **No…** ―le pasó la caja de leche al Redfox―, **solo que estuve terminando de revisar unas cosas del restaurante y luego me puse a leer cartas…** ―suspiró hondo― **de verdad necesito encontrar a alguien para enviar las fotos autografiadas…**

― **¡Ja! ¿Ya dejaste esa loca idea de hacerlo por ti misma?** ―se burló el hombre mientras empezaba a comer.

― **Lo intento… pero cada día llegan más y cuando termino un saco llega otro…**

― **Yo te lo dije, ningún actor hace eso… Suficiente es que les mandes una foto autografiada por tu propia mano, la mayoría solo contrata a alguien para que firme.**

― **¡Eso sí que no lo haré!** ―habló a la defensiva.

― **Me lo suponía…** ―le restó importancia al asunto y se sirvió más cereal―, **vine hasta ahora porque tuve que atender unos asuntos…**

― **¿Asuntos?** ―lo miró con la ceja alzada. Gajeel era una de las personas más cercanas a ella, aunque se supone que solo eran empleado y jefa, pero para ella él era un amigo y de alguna manera sabía que para él ella también lo era― **¿Está Rogue bien?**

― **Sí, está en la escuela ¿sabías que sacó un sobresaliente en literatura?** ―la miró con orgullo― **escribió una historia sobre un hombre que intentaba dominar al mundo volviendo en el tiempo gracias a una puerta mágica, el profesor dijo que era una gran idea.**

― **¿Y lo hizo solo?** ―le miró sospechosa.

― **Obviamente Erza** ―entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente pero con la pelirroja esa mirada no funcionaba―, **tal vez yo le di la sugerencia de un ejército de dragones pero nada más…**

― **¡Jaja! Lo sabía. Rogue obviamente no pudo decirle no una sugerencia de su hermano mayor** ―Erza sabía cuánto ese pequeño adoraba a su hermano, después de todo Gajeel Redfox había hecho lo posible por cuidar de él desde que su abuela murió y se quedaron sin el taller. El abuelo Makarov lo había encontrado por casualidad un día que andaba en Oak y su auto se descompuso, Gajeel le había ayudado a arreglarlo encantado porque el auto podía considerarse una reliquia. Makarov se inmiscuyó en la vida del azabache mientras trabajaba; algo que al viejo Dreyar se le daba bastante bien, y para cuando Gajeel terminó de arreglar el viejo Chevrolet Impala _―y sin siquiera percatarse―_ , contarle parte de su vida, Makarov ya había hablado con Erza sobre el empleo de chofer para el que buscaba candidato.

 _Y cosas aquí y allá, se habían vuelto amigos._

― **¡Gee hee! Bueno, soy un tipo genial después de todo…** ―se regodeó de su propia opinión y trató de servirse más cereal pero la caja estaba vacía.

― **¿Y bien? ¿En qué asuntos andabas?** ―la pelirroja se levantó y sacó otra caja de cereal de la despensa― **Ni que creas que no me di cuenta de que trataste de cambiar el tema…**

― **¡Tan metiche como el viejo!** ―tomó la caja de cereales, la abrió y se sirvió más.

― **Y como Mirajane también…** ―sonrió divertida y Gajeel suspiró porque sabía que tan cierto era eso― **¡Vamos, habla!**

― **Cosas de hombres, Titania…** ―se metió la cuchara a la boca y no habló más. De ninguna manera le diría que pasó casi toda la mañana y tarde tomando coraje para ir y tomar un panfleto de estudios de una academia especializada en personas mayores de edad y rezagadas en los estudios. Le resultó tan vergonzoso que pasó a una tienda de segunda mano a comprar algo para disfrazarse: Un sombrero para ocultar su largo cabello, un abrigo largo viejo y un tapa bocas como si estuviese enfermo. La recepcionista al verlo casi grita. Parecía un maleante de los que salen en los mangas, solo le faltaba una espada de madera.

 _Pero había conseguido el panfleto._

Y gracias a ese panfleto se dio cuenta que podía haber conseguido la información en la web. _«Tanto esfuerzo para nada»_ Si bien no tenía computador podía haber usado el de Erza quien siempre se lo prestaba. Al menos también había tenido una buena noticia, los cursos se impartían de manera on line y con material didáctico digital.

 _Pero él no tenía computador en casa._

― **¡Cosas de hombres!** ―la pelirroja alzó una ceja y buscó algo en la tablet que controlaba la música― **Boys, boys, its a sweet thing…** ―cantó junto a la canción que había elegido y lo señaló burlona.

― **¿¡Me estás diciendo "dulzura"!?** ―le reclamó indignado y la mujer elevó los hombros― **Si me vas a dedicar una canción prefiero esta…** ―le quitó la tablet― **God Knows I'm Good…** ―canturreó con una sonrisa de tiburón, la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y le quitó el controlador.

― **¡Pff! ¿En serio dónde andabas? ¿Estás sospechoso? Ohhh… ¡Lo tengo! ¿¡Sales con alguien!? ¿¡Estabas en una cita!?** _―"The Wedding Song"_ comenzó a sonar y Erza rió al ver al azabache ponerse rojo.

― **¡Claro que no!** ―se levantó de la silla totalmente apenado porque cuando ella le dijo tal cosa la imagen de la pequeña McGarden se hizo presente de inmediato― **¡No es tu asunto!** ―escogió una canción **― y con respecto a tus preguntas… Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere… ¡Voy al baño!** ―intentando calmar su bochorno se encaminó hacia el destino dicho mientras la música sonaba en los altavoces, dispositivos que por cierto él había colocado.

― **Sospechoso…** ―la pelirroja rió y se fijó por primera vez en los guiones y libretos que el azabache había traído, tomó uno del montón, leyó el título y se dio cuenta de que era un drama romántico― **¡Nop!** ―con una mueca lo dejó de lado y tomó otro― **¿Qué es esto?** ―sacó un panfleto que estaba entre los guiones― **¿Academia de estudios a distancia?** ―abrió la boca con sorpresa― **¿Estudios en línea?** ―emocionada volvió a colocar los libretos en orden y escondió el panfleto en la bolsa de su vestido. Si estaba en lo correcto Gajeel por fin se había decidido a seguir estudiando, debía ir con cuidado o él se echaría para atrás, y ella no deseaba eso.

― **Oi, Titania…** ―el azabache volvió del baño con una actitud misteriosa―, **ese amigo tuyo de la tienda de electrodomésticos… ¿Acepta compras a pagos?**

― **¿A pagos?** ―la mujer hizo como que reflexionaba―. **No que yo sepa… ¿Necesitabas algo?**

― **Umm… ¿No quieres vender tu viejo portátil?**

― **No, ¿por qué?** ―se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a lavar los platos antes de que el pastelero llegara y viese el lugar desordenado, suficiente había sido con la noche anterior.

― **¿Conoces a alguien que quiera vender un viejo portátil?**

La mujer suspiró. Ese hombre no se doblaba, era como un pilar de hierro.

― **No, he escuchado de nadie…** ―se secó las manos y guardó los platos, y la caja de cereal.

― **Mirajane no querrá vender…**

― **¡Gajeel habla claro!**

― **Tsk… olvídalo… Creo que ya me voy…**

Erza le tiró el trapo a la cabeza y luego habló con voz de mando **―¡Quieto ahí! ¡Ven conmigo! ¡No te irás todavía!** ―se encaminó hacia su oficina dejando a un ojirubí asustado pegado a la silla.

― **S-sí…** ―tartamudeó. Si bien esa mujer era una persona por lo general amable, cuando se enojaba podía despedazar a cualquiera con solo sus manos y sin dañarse las uñas.

― **¡Dije que vinieras!** ―le gritó desde la puerta de su oficina y el azabache rápidamente llegó, Erza se puso a buscar entre las cosas guardadas en uno de los estantes y sacó una caja― **Ten…**

― **¿Esto es…?** ―miró la caja con sorpresa― **No, olvídalo mujer…** ―era una lap top nueva y una de las modernas además―, **no aceptaré un regalo así…**

― **¿Quién dijo que era un regalo?** ―la mujer se pasó los brazos bajo el pecho y levantó una ceja― **Te la estoy vendiendo…**

― **¿E-en serio?**

― **Sí, me la regalaron hace tiempo… no pienso cambiar la mía porque fue un regalo de Laxus y es mejor que alguien use ésta o se echará a perder…** ―ella estaba dispuesta a regalársela pero sabía que el Redfox no accedería.

― **¿Estás segura? Duraré bastante pagándola…** ―aunque habían vendido el viejo taller eso solo había alcanzado para pagar poco más de la casa actual en la que vivían él y Rogue, y aunque la pelirroja le pagaba más que bien no podía darse tales lujos aún porque su prioridad era terminar de pagar el inmueble. Gajeel quería asegurarle a Rogue un hogar si es que a él le llegase a pasar algo.

― **Aceptaré el primer pago cuando te gradúes…** ―sacó el folleto del bolsillo de su vestido y sonrió― **¡Nada de echarte para atrás!** ―lo retó con la mirada y el azabache enrojeció de nuevo.

― **¿¡D-de dó-dónde sacaste e-so!?** ―chilló haciendo reír a la pelirroja que intentaba controlarse y fallaba en el intento.

― **Lo escondiste en los guiones…** ―inspiró hondo antes de continuar― **No puedes culparme de entrometida…**

― **¡Maldición!**

― **Ya, tarde o temprano nos enteraríamos…**

― **¿Nos?**

― **Sí, nos…**

― **¡Demonios!** ―y el pensando que los sorprendería al terminar― **¡Pero la portátil la compro no me la regales! ¡Buscaré el precio verdadero! ¡Nada de hacerme descuentos!**

― **Sí, como quieras… ¡Pero no aceptaré un solo pago hasta la graduación!** ―le extendió la mano― **¿Trato?**

― **¡Gee hee! Trato…** ―le dio la mano sellando el pacto irrevocable a causa de que ambos eran personas orgullosas y de palabra―, **no tardaré ni un año en hacerlo, soy un genio después de todo…**

― **Por más genio que seas no podrás terminar una carrera en un año… pero no importa, el pacto ya está cerrado…** ―La sonrisa en el rostro de la actriz puso en alerta al ojirubí.

― **¿Carrera?**

― **Sí** ―le cerró un ojo―, **cuando te gradúes de la universidad recibiré el primer pago…**

― **¡Hey, no! Se supone…** ―la miró boquiabierto.

― **Un trato es un trato… el título de estudios secundarios no es una graduación… y yo dije: Gra-dua-ción…**

Gajeel iba a replicar pero no tenía como.

… _Había caído directo en la trampa de su astuta jefa…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

El día había sido contrario al anterior.

Si bien no esperaba que un día tan bueno se repitiese en su vida de nuevo, no esperaba que este se presentase tan mal.

 _Una de cal y otra de arena, rezaba el dicho…_

Esa mañana antes de irse a trabajar recibió una llamada de la escuela de Wendy en que le decían que su hermana se había desmayado antes de la segunda clase, por supuesto le dijeron que no había sido grave y que no era necesario su presencia puesto que ya la pequeña se había despertado, ya que apenas y fue un desvanecimiento leve, y se encontraba perfectamente en la clase de matemáticas. Sin embargo el azulado no se había podido concentrar en nada esa mañana, más de un volcán de chocolate se le quemó, casi se quema el delantal al hacer la salsa dulce y para empeorar, Macbeth y Freed no habían parado de hacerle preguntas y aunque normalmente le encantaba enseñar, esa mañana le estaba sacando de quicio, pero se estaba controlando para comportarse profesionalmente, por lo que nadie se había dado cuenta de su mal estado anímico.

― **¿Hoy irá dónde su novia, Chef?** ―le preguntó el azabache de labios pintados.

― **¿Novia?** ―el azulado lo miró sin entender mientras trataba de descubrir que le podría haber pasado a su hermana para terminar desmayándose.

― **La mujer que tomó fotos ayer… ¿no es su novia?**

― **No…** ―no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco recordando el beso que le robó a la actriz en esa misma cocina―, **no somos novios…**

― **Ummm… parecían muy íntimos…** ―una sonrisa se le escapó al azabache quien no había notado el sonrojo del chef― **¿Pero no son nada?**

― **Co-conocidos…** _― «Y ella parece que tiene un enamorado…»_ ese pensamiento a causa de la llamada que la pelirroja había recibido en la noche era otra de las cosas que le volvían intranquilo el día; pero antes de que el chico preguntara más cosas que no le debían de importar, añadió― **Yo me encargó de estos de aquí… ¿Podrías ir a hacer inventario del helado de vainilla? Algo me dice que tenemos que hacer para mañana…**

― **En seguida, chef… usted propone y yo… claro que acepto…** ―le cerró un ojo coqueto y se encaminó a la nevera dando brinquitos de alegría, Jellal se quedó un momento pensativo y luego se llevó la mano a la cara y se presionó el puente de la nariz.

― **Mon Dieu! Lo que me faltaba…** ―El azulado sabía que Meredy y Ultear estarían fantaseando por lo que acababa de pasar. Si no fuese por ellas ni se le pasaría por la cabeza que Macbeth le estaba coqueteando.

― **¿Todo bien, senpai?** ―el peliverde se acercó a él.

― **Sí…** ―el pastelero lo miró pensativo― **¿Tú estás enamorado de Laxus, cierto?**

― **Y-yo… sen… ¡Senpai!** ―se puso tan rojo que Jellal no necesitó que lo confirmase aún más.

― **No te preocupes, en lo que a mis respecta, te apoyo…** ―suspiró aliviado, si las sospechas sobre su otro ayudante eran ciertas ya sería mucho problema lidiar con otro, aunque por el alivio no se dio cuenta lo que implicaban las palabras que acababa de decir.

 _El peliverde sonrió, según él acababa de ganar un aliado contra Mirajane Strauss._

― **Y yo lo apoyo con la fotógrafa de ayer…** ―le tomó de la mano emocionado― **¡La química brotaba entre ustedes! Hasta pude escribir un capítulo de mi fic gracias a lo que vi entre ustedes…**

― **¿¡Qué!? Nosotros… no…** ―abrió los ojos en sorpresa. « _¡El jamás tendría oportunidad con ella!... ¿o sí?»_ Se sacó ese pensamiento traidor rápidamente de la cabeza.

― **Está bien… ¡Será nuestro secreto!** ―movió su cabeza emocionado y su coleta verde ondeó con vida propia.

― **¿Cuál secreto?** ―el azabache volvió con una hoja donde apuntó las provisiones de helado y los miró con la ceja alzada.

― **Nada** ―el peliverde que era un hombre serio la mayor parte del tiempo elevó los hombros y siguió con su tarea de preparar moldes.

― **Freed… tú y yo tenemos… que hablar…** ―le dirigió una mirada afilada al asistente.

― **¡A trabajar chicos!** ―el azulado los llamó al orden al ver que de alguna manera el ambiente en la cocina se había puesto tenso― **Macbeth encárgate de la decoración de este lote, Freed luego de preparar los moldes chequea la temperatura del horno dos.**

― **¡Si, señor!** ―respondieron ambos.

 _Uno de buena gana y otro un poco ácido._

Jellal suspiró de nuevo.

― **Cuatro postres más** ―el gerente de servicio apareció en la cocina―, **tal parece que hoy solo han venido con el propósito de comer postre** ―sonrió al azulado―. **Sé de alguien que estará encantada. ¿Le podrías llevar un postre hoy?**

― **Sí, iré a su casa hoy también** ―confesó el pastelero un poco tímido haciendo sonreír al gerente y al peliverde, el de labios oscuros frunció la boca.

― **Dele mis saludos. ¿Cómo les fue en la noche?**

― **Todo suciedad…** ―dijo divertido recordando el desastre del arroz volátil pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaban sus palabras― **es… e-es decir…**

― **No hace falta detallar… ustedes son jóvenes…** ―el gerente disimuló una carcajada. Sabía que no debía ser tomado por el mal sentido pero a veces a él le gustaba divertirse a costillas ajenas y la cara del peliazul en ese momento era mejor que una maratón de comedias, en especial si se tomaba en el cuadro la cara roja del peliverde y la expresión interesada y anhelante del chico de labios pintados― **y saludables… imagino que tienen mucha energía y creatividad…** ―fingiendo decoro el hombre de traje salió de la cocina dejando al pastelero boqueando avergonzado.

― **Jellal Senpai…** ―Macbeth rompió el bochornoso silencio―, **en unas semanas será mi cumpleaños… en mi apartamento… ¿Le gustaría venir?**

Jellal tragó grueso, fingió sordera y se encaminó a la puerta **―Vengo en un momento, olvidé preguntarle algo a Capricorn…** ―salió rápidamente y sin mirar atrás.

― **¿Crees que me ignoró?** ―preguntó el futuro cumpleañero con un bostezo.

― **No, seguro no escuchó…** ―el aliado peliverde del pastelero le cubrió las espaldas.

― **Eso pensé…** ―feliz consigo mismo el azabache continuó con su tarea.

Ya tendría tiempo para invitarlo de nuevo.

Sin duda eso de una noche sucia había incrementado su interés en su atractivo superior. Y él, bueno…

… _Macbeth Midnight no era celoso…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

La pantalla de la lap top se encendió.

Después de recuperarse de la trampa que le tendió su jefa el Redfox no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar que no podía echarse para atrás con lo de sus estudios y en ese momento probaba la portátil.

 _Él jamás aceptaría perder un reto._

― **Según esto la matrícula es la próxima semana y no es necesario presentarse en clase** ―la pelirroja revisaba el sitio web desde la tablet que controlaba la música **―. Los exámenes de grado intermedio son en siete meses y los de bachillerato también…**

― **No tengo claro eso… ¿Debo hacer los de grado intermedio obligatoriamente?**

― **No, pero es lo recomendado ya que abandonaste al inicio del colegio.**

― **¡Bah! Yo soy un genio… Iré por los de bachillerato de una vez…**

― **¿Estás seguro Gajeel?**

― **¡Gee hee! Solo observa Titania…** _―«Y tú también enana»_ Pensó feliz para sí.

Erza sonrió por la determinación del azabache, desde que conoció a Gajeel le había parecido un tipo inteligente a pesar de su aspecto rebelde y amenazante. Erza recordaba como muchos de los actores y directivos con los que ella trabajaba miraban al azabache con miedo, lástima y condescendencia, lo creían inculto e incluso idiota, pero más equivocados no podían estar.

 _Nada peor que asumir sin conocer…_

El Redfox se lo había comprobado con el paso del tiempo. Hablaba inglés fluido a pesar de que nunca había tomado una clase, había aprendido alemán básico una vez que la tuvo que acompañar a Alemania para una grabación, lo mismo había pasado con el portugués y ella le había enseñado un poco de italiano cuando necesitó de alguien con quien practicar un guion para una mini serie en la que aparecería como actriz invitada.

 _Y esas no eran sus mejores habilidades…_

También podía arreglar casi cualquier aparato, vehículo o electrodoméstico que cayese en sus manos y era un mecánico de primera, de hecho, otra de sus funciones además de ser su chofer y una especie de asistente cuando ella ― _raramente_ ― estaba de vacaciones, era la de encargarse de los autos de la pelirroja que tenía una debilidad por los automotores, cosa que los había hecho llevarse bien rápidamente y por si eso fuese poco, Gajeel era al único ser humano al que Laxus Dreyar le permitía ponerle un dedo encima al motor de su clásico 1937 Alfa Romeo 8C 2900, y eso fue porque cuando estaba desesperado porque el motor sonaba mal y al negarse al dejárselo ver a alguno de esos _"malnacidos matasanos de motores"_ como les decía el rubio, Erza y Mirajane lo habían amordazado y atado a una silla usando cinta de aislamiento plateada, mientras Gajeel ― _nervioso y asustado_ ― le arreglaba el problema.

Ese día Gajeel y Laxus habían nacido, muerto y renacido.

 _Como el motor del amado coche._

Desde entonces nadie más que Gajeel se encargaba de los autos de ellos, o de cualquier cosa que debiese ser reparada o alguna instalación, como las bocinas de audio que sonaban perfectas en la mansión de la pelirroja. Además, al Redfox también se le daba bien la informática y la electrónica, cosa que había ido aprendiendo de tutoriales en línea que le encantaba mirar en la portátil de la pelirroja mientras la esperaba entre las grabaciones o reuniones.

Resumiendo:

Gajeel Redfox era un hombre bastante brillante que se subestimaba a sí mismo, algo que resultaba irónico ya que él solía llamarse genio.

Erza sonrió, el hosco pedazo de hierro que solían tomar por poca cosa estaba a punto de pulirse y cegar a esos idiotas superficiales.

― **Ten, le sacarás más provecho que yo** ―la pelirroja le extendió un especie de flashdrive.

― **¿Pero esta es tu datacard?**

― **Sabes que casi nunca la uso, y no te preocupes, de todos modos es la compañía la que la paga** ―observó el reloj mientras veía como el ojirubí sopesaba la situación―. **A Rogue le vendrá genial tener internet en la casa para sus tareas…**

― **¡Gee hee! Tienes razón… aunque a él le gusta venir a tu biblioteca.**

― **Y puede seguir haciéndolo, de hecho lleva un tiempo sin venir.**

― **Lo traeré la otra semana, supongo que no te molesta que traiga a su gato.**

― **¡Eso es estupendo! Juvia me prometió venir la próxima semana, me preguntó mucho por Rogue. Y sabes que amo a Fro.**

― **¿Charquito viene? ¿Qué su gira no terminaba el otro mes?** ―observó como la pelirroja recibía una llamada.

― **Claro, que pasen…** ―la mujer colgó la llamada y le habló al Redfox―. **Sí, pero Totomaru se lastimó una mano en una pelea y tuvieron que suspender…**

― **¡Que imbécil!** ―el ojirubí apretó la mandíbula― **Charquito es mucho para ese grupo, debería dejarlo…** ―la mujer de la que hablaban era otra de las pocas personas a las que el Redfox consideraba una amiga, era ella o Mirajane quienes cuidaban a Rogue cuando él debía irse de viaje con la pelirroja y a las únicas ― _junto a su jefa_ ― a las que les confiaría a su hermano.

― **Mira y yo pensamos lo mismo…**

― **¿Esperas a alguien Titania?** ―le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida al ver como la mujer se pasaba los dedos por el cabello y alisaba el vestido, era algo raro en ella, si bien era actriz y toda la cosa, el Redfox sabía de primera mano que ella no era vanidosa.

― **Oh, sí…** ―le miró emocionada―, **a mi tutor de cocina… ya debe de estar por entrar…**

― **Pobre hombre…** ―articuló el azabache sin poder evitarlo―, **espero tenga seguro de vida… ¡Espero tenga ya su testamento!**

― **¡Gajeel Gazille Redfox!** ―la mujer indignada se abalanzó hacia el azabache y le hizo un candado al cuello.

― **¡Espera Titania! ¡Espera!** ―casi morado suplicaba por su liberación.

― **Macao me dijo que pasara así que…** ―el azulado y su pequeña hermana se quedaron viendo la violenta escena igualmente sorprendidos.

― **¡Oh! No es lo que piensan…** ―la pelirroja abochornada soltó al azabache― **¡Es una abrazo!** ―cambió el candado por un extraño abrazo y usó sus dotes de actriz para disimular mientras el ojirubí intentaba llenar sus pulmones del oxígeno perdido.

La pequeña azulada disimuló una sonrisa, sin duda esa sonrisa dulce de la actriz era falsa, ella podía ser una niña pero era muy observadora.

 _En cambio…_

El azulado intentaba disimular su consternación.

 _Ese día solo empeoraba._

Wendy se había desmayado y además no le había querido contar nada cuando llegó con Macao, aparte, no solo se le habían quemado varios postres sino que uno de sus ayudantes estaba interesado en él y ahora tenía que ver cómo manejar el asunto sin lastimar sentimientos y susceptibilidades y para finalizar…

 _Su hermosa actriz estaba abrazada y sonrojada junto a un hombre muy varonil._

¡El destino se le reía en la cara!

 _Sino porque esa canción sonaba en ese momento…_

 _You wish and wish, and wish again… You've tried so hard to fly~_

Por supuesto que una mujer tan hermosa debía de tener un enamorado…

No entendía porque le lastimaba un poco, ya sabía que con ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

 _Silly boy blue, silly boy blue~_

Nunca una canción lo definió tan bien…

Eso pensaba el muy equivocado hombre.

… _Silly boy blue, silly boy blue…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews alegran mi corazón y hacen que no me quede sin ideas D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **Beaucoup d'émotion dans une journée** : Mucha emoción por un día.

 **Música**

 **Under Pressure** : Pressure pushing down on me… Pressing down on you, no man ask for. Under pressure… (Presión, presionando sobre mí, presión, que presiona sobre ti, -una presión- que nadie la pide… Bajo presión)

 **Sweet Thing:** Boys, boys, its a sweet thing (Chicos, chicos, es una cosa dulce)

 **God Knows I'm Good** : Dios sabe que soy bueno.

 **The Wedding Song** : La canción de bodas.

 **Anyway, Anyhow, Anywhere:** De todas formas, de todas modos, donde sea.

 **Silly Boy Blue:** You wish and wish, and wish again… You've tried so hard to fly. (Tu deseas y deseas y deseas de nuevo… has intentado con ganas el poder volar)

 **Silly boy blue:** Tonto chico azul / Tonto chico triste. ―A que le va perfecto el verso xDD―

 **Autos** :

 **Chevrolet Impala:** Un clásico de chevy. Digno de un abuelo con Makarov. xD

 **1937 Alfa Romeo 8C 2900** : Un auto de carreras considerado uno de los más finos. Solo seis fueron creados. Uno de ellos se vendió en más de cuatro millones de dolares en una subasta y la mayoría de ese dinero fue donado a una fundación contra el cáncer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Tanto tiempo! Ya lo he puesto en otros fics, pero por si acaso… ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas! D: Diciembre es caótica de buena y mala manera. xD Por suerte ahora hay un poco más de tiempo antes de que la locura empiece de nuevo. D:

Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, las canciones en este cap son todas de **David Bowie** (La que canta Jellal es junto a la leyenda de **Freddy Mercury** , ósea **Queen** *w*), un genio de la música que influenció a más grandes, y que se nos fue hace unos días. ¿Por qué el tributo? Bueno… soy fan de Bowie, pero mi hermosa abuela era una fangirl de hueso colorado de él. xD Su amor platónico si le preguntáis… xDD Por eso cuando me llamó desconsolada por ello me puse a modificar el cap que ya tenía estructurado para rendirle tributo, después de todo conocí a Bowie gracias a mi bella Vita y se lo debía. U,U

En fin, espero que disfrutéis el cap. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! TTutT)9

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotros que tenéis cuenta os lo agradezco por PM:

 **Kuchiki´s**

 **Keyka-Chan**

 **IBLWE**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **Kat-Dreyar**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **JBadilloDavila**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Arya 80 U**

 **IKessen**

 **Sonye San**

 **AmeliaCipri**

 **MariaMiau**

 **Crystalmeow**

 **Itachi Akihiko**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

Y vosotras sin cuenta, también significáis un montón:

 **Keila Scarlett** : Erza tiene un diplomado en explosiones de ollas. xD ¿Por qué se te prohibió el currya? D: ¿Gastritis? ¿Colitis? DDD: ¡Que bueno que esas historias te devolvieron la esperanza! *w* ¡Yo amé ese especial de navidad! ¡Lo sigo amando y fangirleando! Tal vez por eso no pude evitar hacer el One Shot de Navidad. xDD ¡Gracias mil por leer! Y disculpa por la espera… TTuTT

 **Neylare** : ¡Gracias! Es tan emocionante saber que me apoyan. *w*Por suerte el hombre tiene buena salud, o si no si se nos va… D: xDDD Es que la mujer sabe como hablarle a Gajeel. xDDD Cuando vi eso en el especial de Navidad morí de risa, tuve que dejar de leer por varios minutos. ¡Jamás esperé eso de Natsu y él! xDD Esperemos que al menos Erza deje de ser un peligro. D: ¡Gracias de corazón por leer! *w*/

 **Jerza Jerza** : Gracias por leer. Espero que disfrutases la actu de Mi Maid. NwN/ ¡Gracias de nuevo!

 **Erza Fernandez** : Oh, sí… habrá GaLe 7u7 Gruvia… es posible… ¿NaLu? Ummmm… eso bueno… ¡No puedo decirlo! :x ¿Quién estará maldita? ¿Erza? D: ¡Tal vez! xDD ¡Gracias milpor leer y por tu comentario! *w* Espero te guste el cap.

* * *

 **¡Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

* * *

 **.**


	10. El Orgullo

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Por fin puedo actualizar ya que se aflojo un poco la cuerda de los deberes. xD Espero que disfruten el cap y gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews. **NwN7**

Ah… y…

 **¡Parece que Jellal va a parecer! OMG! OMG! *-** *****

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro **¡Ya va a aparecer Crime Sorcière!** Mashima

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Décimo**

 **~El Orgullo~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sintió que le jalaban la manga de la camisa.

Su mente había estado perdida pensando en la posibilidad de que de verdad la pelirroja tenía a quien querer, algo que según él no debería de perturbarlo de tal modo, pero que lo hacia. Por suerte su hermana lo trajo de vuelta al momento cuando le jaló la camisa. La música llenaba las habitaciones y pudo distinguir las notas musicales de una canción con la que por alguna razón se identificó.

 _Silly boy blue… Silly boy blue…_

― **¡Wendy!** ―escuchó a la pelirroja emocionada acercándose a ellos― **¡Que bueno verte de nuevo!** ―apenas fue consciente del gran abrazo que le dieron a su hermanita.

― **Er-Erza San…** ―habló la pequeña apenada luego de que la actriz la soltase―, **gracias por recibirme en su casa…**

― **¡Que adorable!** ―la mujer le miró con cariño― **Por supuesto que eres bienvenida… ¡Oh! Es verdad…** ―llamó al azabache con la mano― **Él es Gajeel Redfox, un amigo…** ―miró al azulado con una sonrisa y luego al Redfox― **Gajeel él es Jellal Fernandes, mi tutor de cocina, y ésta pequeña adorable es su hermana Wendy…**

Los hombres se estrecharon las manos con cordialidad, sin embargo el azabache no pudo evitar reír divertido.

― **Apenas nos conocemos, Fernandes, pero sospecho que es usted un hombre que le gusta vivir al extremo… ¡AYY!** ―no pudo terminar de hablar porque la pelirroja le dio un codazo en las costillas.

― **¡Será mejor que te calles!** ―le reclamó la mujer y al ver la cara sorprendida de los azulados se recompuso― **E-esto… es… yo…**

― **Mucho gusto, señor Redfox…** ―respondió el pastelero intentando dejar pasar la violenta situación― **Lamento haberles interrumpido…**

― **Solo Gajeel está bien, y de hecho me salvaste la vida…** ―dijo burlón el azabache y recibió un golpe disimulado de la pelirroja.

― **Gajeel…** ―amenazante lo llamó la mujer y el hombre se estremeció, puede que la actriz generalmente fuese amable, pero cuando se ponía violenta podía convertirse en toda una pesadilla.

― **Y-yo…** ―carraspeó el moreno―, **creo que mejor me voy…** ―iba a empezar a caminar cuando la pelirroja lo sujetó con fuerza del hombro y el azabache cerró los ojos con miedo.

― **Gajeel…** ―exhaló para tranquilizarse―, **recuerda que debes de esperar la llamada de Gildarts… Aún no puedes irte…**

― **Oh… oh… sí…** ―se relajó al escuchar como el tono de la mujer dejó de ser amenazante― **entonces esperaré en la sala…** _―«Lejos de la cocina»_ pensó para sí, porque si hubiese dicho tal cosa hubiese sido como firmar su sentencia de muerte.

― **Bien pensando** ―la mujer le dio dos golpecitos en el hombro y los hermanos azulados se volvieron a ver entre divertidos y extrañados por la manera en que esos dos se llevaban― **Wendy…** ―llamó la mujer con una sonrisa renovada― **¿Tienes que hacer tarea?** ―la niña negó― **¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la cocina?**

― **¡NO!** ―dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo, después de todo ambos eran hermanos mayores sobreprotectores y entendían el riesgo de que una pequeña acompañase a Erza en el pandemónium que creaba al cocinar.

― **E-es decir…** ―continuó nervioso el azulado al ver la cara interrogante de la pelirroja―, **Wen… debe de estar cansada…**

― **Jellal Nii, yo no estoy…**

― **Vamos, pequeñaja, hazle caso a tu hermano…** ―el azabache le revolvió el cabello― **Hay videojuegos en la sala ¿Quieres jugar?**

― **Y-yo…**

― **Diviértete, Wen…** ―el azulado le sonrió y la empujó con cariño hacia donde el azabache, después de todo, si el hombre quería proteger a su hermana no debía ser un mal hombre _«y si es la persona que quiere la señorita Scarlet no debe ser malo»_ pensó con un poco de pena.

― **¿Están seguros que Wendy no quiere estar con nosotros en la cocina?** ―la mujer los miró con sospecha. Gajeel comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cuando a su jefa se le metía a la cabeza una idea no la dejaba ir nunca, una batalla estaba a punto de empezar y no estaba seguro de cuantos saldrían dañados y si él seguía oponiéndose…

 _Sería uno de los más lastimados…._

― **S-sí…** ―el pastelero la tomó de la mano sin pensarlo, le sonrió amablemente y la llevó a la cocina―, **usted y yo tenemos mucho que hacer, será mejor empezar… ¡No más demoras, Señorita Scarlet!**

― **C-claro…** ―sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó ante la sensación de la mano cálida del pastelero en la suya, y se dejó guiar sin protestas hasta el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos vio la cara sorprendida del Redfox al ver como su jefa se dejaba guiar por alguien ni como ese hombre la hizo olvidar su idea tan fácilmente.

― **Y estaba sonrojada…** ―susurró incrédulo al ver esa expresión delicada en la violenta pelirroja, eso era toda una novedad, su jefa nunca se mostraba sumisa o nerviosa ante las personas― **tal vez ese hombre sea un mago… o un santo que obra milagros** ―se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa― **un… ¡Mago Santo!** ―asintió emocionado por su descubrimiento y recordó que no estaba solo― **Es decir…** ―le dijo a la niña que lo miraba extrañada al verlo hablar solo― **¿Viste lo que yo vi, pequeñaja?** ―la niña elevó los hombros dándose por desentendida―. **¡Gee hee!** **Por supuesto que no lo viste, solo el gran yo pudo haber hecho tal observación** ―cerró los ojos y asintió para sí mismo, no vio como la pequeña azulada sonreía emocionada mientras veía hacia la cocina.

… _Donde una pelirroja le entregaba un delantal a un sonrojado peliazul…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Desaceleró, se levantó de la motocicleta y saltó hacia el asfalto.

Su cuerpo rodó unos cuantos metros y observó como su antiguo transporte colisionaba con el auto que lo venía persiguiendo, las chispas y el sonido metálico abrumaron sus sentidos y la explosión que desató a raíz del impacto entre automotores inundó el cielo nocturno con tonos rojos y naranjas.

Caos.

Calor.

Fuego.

Dolor.

Tres costillas rotas y la rodilla partida en dos lo hicieron ser casi incapaz de arrastrarse pero debía hacerlo si quería esconderse de los otros vehículos que lo perseguían. Su objetivo era la frondosa arboleda al lado de la autopista, su vista se volvió borrosa así que se detuvo un momento pero solo lo suficiente para respirar una vez más antes de continuar, la sangre manaba de sus heridas, la pista de asfalto ardía bajó él y su pecho casi desnudo pero si no se apuraba estaría muerto y por eso tenía que seguir arrastrándose.

 _Gray Fullbuster se arrastraba para conservar su vida._

Las heridas lo hicieron contener un chillido al pasar del asfalto al suelo lleno de piedras y vegetación, sin embargo lo soportó lo mejor que pudo mientras sentía como su pierna era un simple peso muerto…

Quieta.

Estática.

Inmóvil.

 _Tal vez no volvería a caminar._

Y probablemente esa era una de las razones por las que las madres de todo el mundo se ponían nerviosas al ver a un hijo en una motocicleta, pero eso ya no importaba para él, su madre Mika había muerto hacía varios años y su padre Silver… bueno, ese era otra historia.

Dejó de pensar en eso y continuó arrastrándose, bordeó un árbol y gruñó de dolor cuando una raíz salida lo golpeó en el costado lastimado, estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición pero se la calló cuando escuchó sonidos de motores acercándose.

 _Lo iban a matar._

Los vehículos se detuvieron, escuchó maldiciones y risas, y luego pasos que se acercaban a él.

Tal vez la sangre que manaba incontenible de sus heridas les dio la pista.

Con precaución tomó una piedra que estaba junto al árbol y la empuño con fuerza, si moría… moriría peleando con orgullo.

 _Los pasos se acercaron más._

Gray levantó la piedra.

Respiración.

Humo.

Calor.

Dolor.

Silencio.

― **¡Corte! Se graba…** ―el director de escena sonrió satisfecho por lograr la escena en una sola toma.

― **¡Buen trabajo equipo!** ―felicitó uno de los productores quien se acercó con rapidez al director con una gran sonrisa.

― **Buen trabajo, hijo…** ―un hombre mayor de cabello azabache se acercó al joven y le tendió la mano―, **la escena quedó, los movimientos fueron perfectos…**

― **¡Tsk! ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa?** ―el joven azabache se levantó por su cuenta y se sacudió el polvo, algo extraño puesto que eso no quitaría la sangre falsa y la suciedad por arrastrarse.

― **Claro que no, después de todo eres mi hijo…** ―dijo el hombre mayor con cierto deje orgulloso en su voz mientras le palmeaba la espalda y se retiraba a hablar con uno de los especialistas de efectos especiales.

― **Como digas…** ―murmuró el joven mientras se quitaba la peluca de larga cabellera castaña.

― **¡Buen trabajo, Gray! ¡Fue muy cooooooooooool!** ―uno de los reporteros se le acercó con una toalla mojada― **será mejor que te quites eso de la cara** ―el chico aceptó la toalla y comenzó a limpiarse la suciedad y la sangre falsa― **¿Cómo hiciste para caer y no lastimarte? Fue una escena muy coool…**

― **Práctica…** ―fue la simple respuesta del joven mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y colocaba en la silla de al lado la toalla húmeda.

― **¿Qué tipo de práctica?** ―volvió a preguntar entusiasmado el reportero de camisa rosa y lentes sobre la cabeza mientras sacaba su lapicero y se ponía a escribir.

― **¿Por qué mejor no entrevistas al protagonista?** ―le preguntó molesto, no que estuviese enojado con ese hombre en particular, pero estaba cansado y por culpa de una de las tomas anteriores en que salió golpeado por otro de los dobles tenía un dolor fastidioso en el antebrazo.

― **¡Eso sería cooool! Pero el señor Lohr dijo que no se le molestase porque tenía que memorizar sus líneas.**

― **¡Ja!** ―se burló el azabache, ese hombre no necesitaba tanto tiempo para memorizar el guión, lo más probable es que no quisiese lidiar con el reportero o aún estuviese haciendo un berrinche por no salirse con la suya―. **Pues tendrá que esperar, yo soy un simple doble y no tengo más que decir…** ―se levantó de la silla e iba a coger la toalla pero ya no estaba.

Suspiró cansado.

Probablemente alguien la había tomado para enviarla a lavandería _«Claro, como no soy un actor de verdad no te muestran ni un poco de respeto»_ pensó para sí y se quitó lo que le quedaba de la camisa ya hecha jirones y la dejaba tirada mientras se encaminaba a la caravana de los dobles de acción, lo mejor sería darse un baño bien helado para aliviar sus músculos y la tensión mental que siempre sentía al involucrarse con el personaje que tenía que doblar.

 _No era el protagonista, pero se tomaba en serio su rol._

― **Pero… ¡Señor Fullbuster!** ―le llamó el hombre de camisa rosa.

― **Si busca al señor Fullbuster debe de estar tratando de ligarse a alguna de las maquillistas…** ―le contestó el chico y se escabulló por la zona restringida.

El reportero hizo un mohín decepcionado. A pesar de que el joven no fuese un actor principal era uno de los más destacados dobles de acción de la industria, su actitud estoica, casi fría para enfrentar los retos de los antojadizos guionistas y directores era muy apreciada y admirada en la industria, las tomas salían a la primera y en Fairywood eso equivalía a ahorrarse cientos de miles de jewels. Gray Fullbuster sería una gran pieza en su artículo si pudiese sacarle al menos una respuesta completa.

 _Pero eso requeriría de un milagro._

― **Será la próxima…** ―se dijo para sí el reportero y se animó de nuevo casi de manera inmediata, nunca dejaba que su ánimo decayese ya que para él eso no era nada _cool_ ― **al menos la camisa que usó me dará buenas fotos…** ―miró hacia atrás para tomarla pero ya no estaba― **¡Cool!** ―casi chilló― **¡Los de limpieza son realmente veloces!**

Y a pesar de su nuevo fracaso, se dirigió con una sonrisa hacia donde el director veía la escena que acaban de grabar.

 _Aún podía obtener un buen reportaje._

Mientras tanto el chico doble de acción se quitaba los pantalones y abría la llave de la tina. Totalmente desnudo se dirigió hacia la cocina de la caravana y tomó un gran balde, se acercó a la nevera, presionó el botón de hielo y dejó que el balde se llenará.

 _Necesitaba un baño helado._

No importaba cuantas veces le dijeran que usará agua caliente para aliviar los músculos, a él eso no le servía, a Gray Fullbuster solo el agua fría le hacia sentirse mejor. Además, ya llevaba varios años en la industria y sabía lo que funcionaba para su cuerpo, y una de las cosas que funcionaban era el frío, como la brisa fría y nocturna que entraba por las ventanas abiertas del automotor envolviendo y acariciando cada uno de sus bien logrados músculos desnudos como si fuese una sábana protectora.

 _Lo relajaba por completo._

Cuando el balde se llenó se dirigió al baño, cerró la llave que ya había llenado la bañera a poco más de la mitad y echó el hielo, luego se devolvió de nuevo para llenar otra vez el balde. De verdad le dolía el golpe que le dio por error uno de los novatos, sino fuese porque estaban en media toma lo hubiese golpeado por tal error, un bate de baseball no debía de agitarse con tanta fuerza cuando se estaba realizando un golpe falso, era algo obvio, pero al ver la cara apenada del chico luego de que el director gritara corte no pudo decirle nada, sabía que era un error por nervios de novato y si le reclamaba por eso, o se daban cuenta de su lesión probablemente despedirían al chico.

Se tanteó la zona y comprobó que solo era dolor y no fractura.

― **Y a mí me enviaran a hacerme exámenes innecesarios…** ―se dijo en un susurró para intentar negarse a sí mismo que lo dejaba pasar porque no podía permitirse que un chico perdiese su trabajo por un simple error, aunque este hubiese atentado contra su integridad física―, **y para eso estamos los dobles, para que las estrellas estén a salvo…** ―cuando el balde estuvo llenó lo llevó a la bañera y lo vació, metió la mano y la encontró perfecta, así que entró y se sumergió poco a poco, inmediatamente sintió como el agua lamia cada parte de su cuerpo y un alivio comenzó a llenarlo y por fin respiró tranquilo.

El frío nunca lo había molestado.

 _Otras cosas si lo molestaban._

Como el tipo que tenía que doblar en esta ocasión.

Rufus Lohr era de esos actores que entre los dobles tenían fama de _"Divas",_ odiaban ensuciarse o cualquier toma que pudiese implicar un golpe o la rotura de una uña, pero no solo era eso, sino que se creían expertos en las escenas de acción y les encantaba criticar a los dobles o exigían escenas más arriesgadas.

 _Un doble estaba hospitalizado por uno de esos caprichos._

Sin embargo, Rufus Lohr nunca había tratado antes con la compañía _"Demon Slayer",_ justo en la que Gray trabajaba, una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial y una de las más respetadas, y con un director que ― _irónicamente_ ― era considerado un demonio cuando se trataba de proteger a sus trabajadores, jamás permitiría esos caprichos de actores por lo que Rufus había terminado con una rabieta encerrándose en su caravana privada cuando el director de dobles tachó de estupidez su idea de que la moto colisionase con el vehículo llevando a Gray en el arrastre.

 _Aunque Gray lo podía hacer._

Pero el más mínimo error le costaría como poco un año de hospital y un par de años de rehabilitación, así que la idea fue tirada a la basura junto con las otras que se le ocurrieron después de esa, el protagonista humillado por no darle las escenas de acción que lo harían ver sublime en la gran pantalla se había ido enojado a encerrarse.

Gray Rió.

 _Conocía a una actriz y a una compositora que se reirían mucho cuando se lo contase._

Erza Scarlet, una de las pocas actrices que realmente respetaba, era una mujer increíblemente capaz y jodidamente terca que pedía hacer sus propias escenas de riesgo y rechazaba las ideas más peligrosas que los directores o guionistas pedían a los dobles. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, se había divertido mucho enseñándole trucos para esas escenas, aún recordaba cuando tuvo que entrenar a esa pelirroja junto con la co protagonista Bisca Connell en un comercial del viejo oeste en que tenían que saltar de un tren, fue una de las grabaciones más divertidas en las que estuvo y también cuando Erza le había enseñado técnicas para peleas con espada, esa mujer era un monstruo con una arma en la mano.

 _E incluso sin ellas._

Y ni hablar de Mirajane Strauss, una de las personas más amables y peligrosas que podían existir, recordaba en especial cuando fue la misma albina quien lo ayudó una vez a perfeccionar una escena de pelea. Nadie jamás pensaría que esa mujer con cara de ángel pudiese pelear como una experta.

 _Era un demonio._

― **Tal vez las visite ya que Erza está de vacaciones y Mira a punto de casarse…** ―se dijo divertido. Aunque no lo admitiese se sentía feliz de que la actriz y la compositora lo tratasen como un hermano.

Decidido en su accionar sonrió, llevó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos en la soledad de la caravana.

La caravana estaba sola.

 _Pero fuera de la caravana un par de ojos le observaban emocionados._

Después de todo…

… _Las toallas y las camisas no desaparecen por acto de magia…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Nunca esperó que lo primero de la clase fuese un examen escrito.

Por suerte había estudiado antes de dormir porque sin duda de no haberlo hecho habría reprobado la prueba que tenía ante sí, aunque que el pastelero le diese una hora para repasar la materia había ayudado; pero lo peor de todo había sido la mirada amenazante del azulado al decirle que si no lo pasaba con nota alta no harían prácticas culinarias. No sabía que el azulado podía ser tan exigente ― _ni que tuviese una vena sádica_ ― ya que ese examen no solo era de veinte páginas, sino que exigía respuestas detalladas y exactas, por eso él había sonreído tan divertido cuando ella le dijo que lo terminaría rápido.

 _Ese amable pastelero tenía un lado oscuro._

Por alguna razón sonrió ante ese pensamiento, no sabía por qué, solo le agradó saber que ese hombre usualmente serio y amable tenía una parte escondida de su personalidad.

 _Justo como ella._

A veces pensaba que solo ella la poseía. Un _algo_ que trataba de ocultar de los demás de la misma manera en que trataba de ocultar sus problemas y sus miedos de todos los que la rodeaban. Lo cual era un poco tonto ya que parte de ser humano significaba tener heridas, ya fuesen curadas, aún abiertas o sangrantes, toda persona las tenía, pero ella siempre vivía con miedo a mostrarlas y ser rechazada.

 _¿Y si ese hombre tenía razón?_

Detestaba pensar eso, pero su mente parecía no hacerle caso, ella no ayudaba a los demás para sentirse superior, ni para ganarse su gratitud, ella no tendía su mano para evitar sentirse sola de nuevo… _«¿De verdad no lo hago por eso?»_ de nuevo la duda la invadía y se empezó a sentir sucia. _«¿Ayudo a los demás para que se queden conmigo?»_ Sintió la respiración errática. _«Tal vez ese hombre tenga razón»_

 _Tal vez…_

― **¿Señorita Scarlet?** ―la voz del azulado la hizo respingar en la silla― **¿Está bien?** ―la miró extrañado, por un momento el lápiz que se movía veloz y con seguridad se había detenido y su mano había empezado a temblar― **¿Hay algo que no entienda?** ―aunque la había amenazado a no empezar la práctica sino sacaba más de noventa en el examen no esperaba que se lo tomara en serio, la verdad solo lo había hecho por divertirse, en especial luego de ver el puchero adorable que había hecho al enterarse que en lugar de lección práctica era teórica.

― **N-no…** ―negó con la cabeza y enfocó su mirada de nuevo en el examen―, **solo estaba intentando recordar a cuanto equivale un cuarto de galón en el sistema métrico…**

― **Equivale a 950 mililitros, eso son cuatro tazas y…**

― **¡Hey!** ―la pelirroja lo hincó con el lápiz― **¡No me digas las respuestas! No es justo, yo la sabía…** ―infló las mejillas y se cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho mientras el azulado se mordía la mejilla internamente para no sonreír.

― **Ya… ya…** ―señaló la pregunta―, **le daré este punto, fue mi culpa, respondí automáticamente…**

― **¡No!** ―respondió aún con un puchero―. **No quiero que me regales puntos…**

― **No sería un punto regalado, ya dijo que lo sabía…**

― **Eso no lo puedes saber…**

― **Usted lo dijo.**

― **Podría estar mintiendo….**

― **¿Está mintiendo?**

― **¡Yo no miento!**

― **Entonces el punto es suyo.**

― **Eso no parece justo…**

El azulado se llevó la mano al cabello y se lo revolvió, esa discusión no iba a acabar.

― **Sacre bleau! Entonces anularé la pregunta…** ―tomó un lapicero de los que había traído la pelirroja y pasó una línea recta por la pregunta― **Prêt!** **…**

― **¿Y qué pasa si no me sé la siguiente?** ―le miró resentida.

― **Hagamos esto…** ―le puso una mano en el hombro― **si no pasa el examen por culpa de ese punto le cocinaré el postre que quieras durante una semana** ― observó los ojos ilusionados de la mujer y estuvo a punto de ceder a ellos y caer en una posible trampa, sin embargo logró volver a su actitud profesional―, **pero… si no pasa el examen no habrán lecciones prácticas en todo un mes…** ―los ojos de la mujer perdieron brillo y el pastelero se sintió culpable por quitarles un poco de esa luz.

 _Mientras tanto la pelirroja sopesaba sus opciones._

Si fallaba el examen a propósito tendría postres diferentes y especiales durante toda una semana de la mano del apuesto pastelero, lo cual era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero… retrasar sus clases prácticas de cocina atentaba con su objetivo de ganarle a Mirajane, y fallar en un examen atentaba contra su mismísimo orgullo.

 _Un orgullo que la había ayudado a ser quien era._

No fallaría ese examen.

― **Trato hecho, pero igual me irá bien, y Capricorn siempre me manda un postre…** ―le dijo con un tono de niña consentida y el pastelero no pudo evitar reírse, lo que hizo sonreír también a la actriz.

― **Entonces si pasa el examen… le daré** ―se detuvo fingiendo pensar― **une petite** **surprise sucrée** **…** ―le dio una sonrisa misteriosa e internamente se regocijó al ver como el rostro de la bella mujer se iluminaba.

― **Una pequeña y dulce sorpresa…** ―murmuró emocionada las palabras del pastelero y comenzó a responder más animada, ni siquiera recordó que hasta hacia poco estaba dejando que sus inseguridades tomaran el control de ella.

El azulado la vio de nuevo animada y decidió dejarla sola un momento, ya casi estaba por terminar el examen y decidió ir a ver más de cerca lo que hacia Wendy en la sala, desde que encendieron la consola la vio muy emocionada y solo habían tres cosas que emocionaban a Wendy de esa manera:

Sus postres.

Las películas de Erza.

Y…

La medicina.

― **¿Te diviertes , Wen?** ―preguntó el hombre al llegar al sofá, encontrando al de cabello azabache escribiendo algo en una portátil, cuando observó la pantalla de la televisión entendió porque la emoción de su hermanita, una pierna fracturada debía ser reparada con ayuda de los controles y el instrumental que aparecía en la pantalla.

― **Nii…** ―la niña pausó el juego y lo miró emocionada― **¡Es un juego de medicina!** ―Jellal sonrió al verle tan alegre, tal vez el desmayo en la escuela no era nada por lo que preocuparse. Wendy en cambio, le examinó con la mirada y preguntó― **¿Ese delantal es nuevo?** ―observó un muy leve sonrojo en su hermano y se aguantó una sonrisa.

― **L-la señorita Scarlet se ha empeñado en darme otro…** ―suspiró―, **no sé porque piensa que se debe usar uno diferente cada día** ―a diferencia del día anterior este traía el bordado de su nombre en negro dentro de un pastelillo que la prenda traía para ese fin.

― **¡Es muy lindo!** ―la niña sonrió emocionada.

― **Pero no era necesario…**

― **¡Sí que lo era!** ―exclamó la actriz detrás de él― **¡Para entrar en el papel es necesario el vestuario!** ―sentenció orgullosa.

― **Oi, esto no es una película, Erza…** ―respondió el azabache y se calló al recibir la mirada de " _Me contradices y te quiebro la pierna en cuatro pedazos como la que está en la pantalla"_ , así que Gajeel se limitó a seguir revisando los planes de estudio de cada materia a cursar.

― **Y yo ya soy chef, así que en mi caso no sería necesario…** ―suspiró el azulado.

― **¡Votación!** ―demandó con seriedad la pelirroja con la mano en alto y el azulado la miró extrañado, el azabache se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco― **Los que están en contra digan yo…** ―el azulado subió la mano y dijo yo.

 _Y nadie más lo hizo…_

― **Los que estén a favor, aplaudan dos veces…** ―La niña y el azabache aplaudieron, una emocionada y él otro porque no le quedaba de otra.

― **Creo que esto no fue justo…** ―iba a reclamar el peliazul pero observó como el azabache le decía con señas que no lo hiciera.

Por algún motivo decidió hacerle caso.

― **¡Democracia ejercida!** ―se acercó alegre al pastelero y le dio el examen― **Desde ahora no puede quejarse, Profesor Fernandes…** ―le dio el signo de la victoria a Wendy y ésta se lo devolvió.

― **¿Ya terminó?** ―miró el examen sorprendido, apenas había pasado poco más de una hora y cuando él se fue de la cocina aún le faltaba el ensayo― **¿Por qué solo hay unas cuantas líneas en el ensayo?**

― **Porque ahí decía que era de quinientas palabras o menos** ―acotó con autosuficiencia―, **opté por menos…**

― **¡Decía quinientas o más!** ―reclamó el hombre y se lo señaló en el papel.

― **Wendy…** ―llamó la mujer― **¿Puedes decirle a tu hermano que dice ahí?** ―la niña se levantó del sofá y leyó el papel.

― **Dice quinientas o menos, Nii...** ―decidida a no involucrarse más en la batalla de voluntades y por las señas que le hizo el hombre de piercings, decidió volver a concentrarse en el videojuego.

 _Después de todo tenía una pierna que curar._

― **¡Ja!** ―la mujer sonrió victoriosa― **¡El profesor ha sido derrotado!**

El azulado miró la hoja incrédulo, probablemente por escribirlo en la madrugada se había equivocado, eso le pasaba por querer retrasar las clases prácticas con la mujer. No que no quisiese enseñarle, pero quería que la mujer tuviese una muy buena base teórica para que así evitase seguir creando comida capaz de ser utilizada como arma bioquímica.

Suspiró derrotado.

― **Oi, Erza…** ―la llamó el futuro bachiller―, **¿pedimos algo de comer? Ya se está haciendo tarde.**

― **Oh es verdad…** ―observó el reloj que apuntaba las siete de la noche y doce minutos― **Wendy, ¿prefieres pizza o hamburguesas?**

― **Y-yo…** ―la niña miró a su hermano.

― **No es necesario, señorita Scarlet…** ―negó seriamente―, **Wen y yo comeremos al llegar a la casa…**

― **¿A las nueve o casi diez de la noche?** ―la mujer levantó la ceja― **¿Dejarás que Wendy no coma hasta esa hora?**

― **No veo el problema, tiene las galletas que le hice en la mañana** ―la niña se removió incomoda y Jellal se extrañó.

― **¿Wendy tú tienes hambre?** ―le habló la pelirroja y la niña negó, el azulado dejó su extrañeza para continuar hablando.

― **Es lo que digo…** ―iba a terminar de hablar pero sintió que lo sujetaban del brazo.

― **Jellal y yo hablaremos un momento en mi oficina…** ―miró a los otros dos― **Gajeel cuida de Wendy un momento…** ―y sin esperar respuesta casi que arrastró al pastelero hasta el pasillo, luego dobló a la izquierda, abrió una puerta, lo empujó dentro y entró ella cerrando la puerta con contundencia.

― **Ni siendo mago santo gana esta vez…** ―susurró sonriendo el azabache por no ser quien entró en esa oficina con su jefa en ese estado de molestia.

― **Cr-cree…** ―la voz de la niña sonaba nerviosa― **¿Cr-cree que mi hermano estará bien?**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―se levantó, se acercó a la niña y le desacomodó el cabello― **Creo que saldrá vivo ya que viniste con él…** ―miró la pantalla―, **pero por si acaso sigue curando esa pierna rota, tal vez le sirva que sepas hacer eso…** ―rió divertido y la azulada miró con miedo la puerta que había sido cerrada con fuerza.

 _La verdad no quería quedar huérfana de hermano._

Pero en la oficina nada violento pasaba.

Jellal estaba de pie en medio del lugar esperando que la mujer hablase y mientras tanto se distraía observando la bien iluminada habitación.

Un gran escritorio de madera oscuro, grandes ventanas, techos altos y decenas de sacas llenas de sobres.

 _Sabía lo que debían de ser._

Las cartas de fans de la actriz obsequiándole lindas palabras e incluso promesas de amor eterno, personas que la admiraban y desearían al menos una vez en la vida poder verla en vivo y en directo aunque fuese de lejos, lo sabía bien porque ese siempre había sido una especie de sueño bobo para él, incluso una de sus cartas debía de estar ahí _«Tal vez debería de buscarla y destruirla»_ pensó un poco avergonzado, pero negó, por suerte no le había puesto nombre, jamás sabría que había sido de él.

Tampoco es que dijese nada vergonzoso.

 _¿Oh sí?_

― **Jellal…** ―la mujer le llamó y se centró en la cuestión en lugar de intentar recordar que era lo que había escrito― **se supone que la alimentación de ustedes corría por mi cuenta, ese era el trato.**

― **Yo…** ―se desacomodó el cabello, la mujer tenía razón y no había modo de negarlo y lo que era peor, se lo estaba diciendo de manera calma y profesional, no estaba tratando de manipularlo o actuando como caprichosa o infantil, solo estaba apuntando un hecho verdadero.

 _Él era quien parecía el infantil y caprichoso._

― **¿Tu?** ―miró expectante al hombre y lo vio abrumado― **¿Te hice sentir incómodo de nuevo?** ―bajó la mirada y se sintió culpable, sabía del orgullo del pastelero y ella más que nadie sabía lo que valía mantener el orgullo intacto― **Lo siento… no quise hacerlo… sé que a veces me sobrepaso… yo no…**

― **No… Erza no…** ―el hombre se pasó la mano por la cara―, **no hiciste nada malo, tienes razón, eso era parte del trato…** ―se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro para que lo mirase, la había puesto triste, lo sabía. Algo dentro de Erza la hacia balancearse entre un estado alegre y una tristeza extraña, ya lo había notado varias veces. No sabía cuál era la verdadera razón; pero, al menos evitaría ser él quien se la provocase―, **me es difícil aceptar ayuda, me abruma y dejo que mi orgullo hable por mí…**

― **¿Es por qué soy actriz?** ―le preguntó― **¿Por qué era tu actriz favorita?**

― **Oh… umm… bueno…** ―se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello―, **supongo que tiene que ver un poco…** ―señaló alrededor de él, las sacas con cartas, los posters de las películas, los regalos aún no abiertos, las fotos con celebridades―, **es extraño convivir con alguien tan fuera de lo ordinario como usted, señorita Scarlet, es como estar en una dimensión desconocida, su vida es muy brillante…** ―sonrió un tanto pesaroso y le acomodó el flequillo― **después de todo usted es… una estrella y yo un mero observador de su luz…**

Erza sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y solo pudo responder de una manera al sentir esos nervios extraños.

 _Le dio un golpe en las costillas._

― **¡Solo soy una persona normal cuyo trabajo es actuar!** ―casi gritó sonrojada y se apartó del sorprendido ― _y adolorido_ ― hombre― **¡Mi trabajo es vender mentiras e ilusiones!**

― **Señori…**

― **¡Erza! Mi nombre es Erza y soy más que una actriz… soy una persona… y tú eres Jellal Fernandes, un hombre cuyo trabajo es hacer a las personas felices y saludables con la comida, no sé por qué te sientes menos…** ―le señaló con el ceño fruncido― **¿Entiendes la diferencia?**

― **Y-yo…**

― **¿Entiendes?**

― **S-sí…** ―asintió ante la intensa mirada que le dirigió la mujer― **pero debe de admitir** ―pudo añadir al ver que ella se calmaba un poco― **que no somos lo mismo, solo tiene que mirar a su alrededor…**

Erza sonrió con tristeza.

― **Soy más que esto…** ―negó con la cabeza―, **si solo fuese esto…** ―señaló a su alrededor―, **significaría que antes no fui nada…** ―se negó a dejar que los pensamientos de ese _antes_ volviesen a ella.

 _Ella tenía su orgullo._

― **Erza, espera yo no…**

― **"Siempre di la verdad, no hagas daño a otros, y no creas que eres el ser más importante sobre la tierra** ―recitó por lo bajo la mujer―. **Rico o pobre, puedes mirar a cualquiera a los ojos y decir: Puede que no sea mejor que tú, pero soy tu igual"** ―miró al azulado que la veía preocupado― **yo sé que es sentirse indigno, o menos que los demás…** ―sonrió, se volteó y tomó el pomo de la puerta― **pero alguien me dio esas palabras para que pudiese entender mi verdadero valor y así vivir correctamente…**

Abrió la puerta.

― **Tal vez va siendo hora que uses tu orgullo para ayudarte realmente, Jellal…** ―salió de la oficina y dejó al hombre mirando al suelo.

Esa noche cenaron pizza.

… _En un extraño e incómodo silencio…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews ayudan a no perder la inspiración D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Espacio Publicitario Pagado (¿?)** **:**

Para **San Valentin** escribí un **One Shot** llamado: **Life Is (Not) A Routine**. Por si queréis echarle un vistazo. **7u7**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Prêt:** Listo.

 **Frase:** La frase que dice Erza al final es tomada de "To Kill a Mockingbird" una novela que trata temas " _polémicos_ " como desigualdad racial, injusticia de las leyes, y roles de género. Atticus Finch, el protagonista de la novela, es tomado como un ejemplo de moralidad entre los abogados al tomar el caso de un hombre negro que es acusado falsamente de violación de una mujer blanca, a pesar de las consecuencias que eso implicaba para él y su familia durante la época de la "Gran Depresión" y el extremadamente racista sur de Estados Unidos. Su autora, Harper Lee falleció este 19 de febrero.

Su alma descanse en paz, sus letras permanecerán por la eternidad.

* * *

 **Recomendación** :

En el cap pasado me olvidé de hacer recomendación, así que esta vez hay feria (¿) XD

" **Nuestra Primera Vez"** un bello **Jerza** **One Shot** –posible Long Fic― de la genial **DanaLovesOhana** Si queréis leer sobre razas humanoides, viajes espaciales, situaciones políticas, un príncipe un tanto caprichoso y sobre una especie de mujer lobo pelirroja que le salva la vida… ¡No deben de dudar en leerlo! *-* **¡Super recomendado!** Déjenle un **review** y ayudarán a la causa de "Oh my god! This should be a Long Fic" **7u7**

De la siguiente escritora recomiendo un **MYSTWALKER** ( EDO JERZA) ¡Algo super extraño de encontrar! **"Lealtad"** de **MariaMiau**. Basado en el universo canon y utilizando situaciones de Earthland y adaptándolas a Edolas la escritora logra darle forma a las situaciones. Además ¿Quién puede resistirse a un Jellal picaro? **7u7** También encontrarán **EdoGruvia y EdoNalu** … O: Y ya que están por allí, pásense también por sus fics **"Secretos Sobre La Cama"** y un hermoso **One Shot** situado en la **Segunda Guerra Mundial** donde debías hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir y **"Amazonas"** Un atrayente **Long Fic** en proceso que está lleno de guiños mitológicos, situaciones cómicas y… situaciones tristes de la vida que te invitan a reflexionar. Contiene **JERZA, GRUVIA, LAMI, GALE Y NALU.**

Si las apoyáis **leyendo** y con un **review** haréis felices a las escritores y les agradeceré por su amabilidad. **TTuTT)9**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

 ***Spoiler Alert Del Manga***

.

.

.

¿¡Vieron que parece que aparecerá Ultear y joven otra vez!? DDD:

.

.

.

 ***Spoiler Alert Fin***

Espero les guste el cap. :D Un poco de drama no viene mal, pero solo un poco por que a Sabastu no le sale el drama. xDD

¡Gracias por su apoyo! Entre la locura que estoy viviendo esto se ha convertido en mi refugio. **NwN/**

¡Gracias por animarme! TTuTT)9

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras/os con cuenta os contesto tan lindas palabras por PM pero os agradezco públicamente:

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **IBLWE**

 **MariaMiau**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **KisaYunna**

 **AmeliaCipri**

 **Sonye-San**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan**

 **Crystalmeow-Chan**

 **JBadilloDavila**

 **Kuchiki´s**

Y vosotras sin cuenta, también significáis un montón:

 **MASTER VIVI** : Es que Jellal se arma dramas en su cabeza. xDD Pobre hombre…

Me alegra que te gustase… ¿Piensas que "S" tendrá un papel antagonista acá? DD: Pues… :x –se tapa con cinta la boca-

¡Gracias mil por leer! Me encanta leer tus teorías. xD

 **Anmona Annima** : No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan. D: ¡Pobre Jellal! Se queda dormido y se levanta con un apocalipsis a sus espaldas. xDD Me alegra que te gustase el GaLe, me gusta meter un poco de las demás parejas porque escribir sobre solo una me abruma. xD

Sí, esas lagrimas eran más que risa ¿Qué oculta la pelirroja? O:

Jellal es todo un hombre galante… 7u7 Quiero uno así…

Cap 9:

¡Jajaja! Por eso puse la aclaración de "No lenguas" xDDD

¿Quién será ese hombre? 7u7

Cierto, Erza tiene que fijarse más en su alrededor. U,U La limpieza que debe hacer ese es en varios sentidos. :x

Claro que "Silly boy blue" le va perfecto a Jellal… xDDD Es un bobo que se arma dramas mentales… xD

Gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando. ¡Besos y abashos amodoración! O3O/

 **Neylare** : Claro que quisiera otro beso de la actriz, pero el lo niega… ¡Hombre mártir! xDD

¿Qué le pasará a Wen? :x

Gajeel es un genio, y muy capaz… ¿Logrará su meta? Tal vez ocupe una tutora… de bolsillo… 7u7

Macbeth es un tipo fuerte, no se rendirá sin dar batalla. XDDD

Gracias por leer. Espero te guste el cap. NwN/

 **FLETCH** : No me molesta en nada que hables de las historias. xD AL contrario, es muy interesante saber lo que piensas, es como vivirla a través de otros ojos. NwN

Me alegra mucho que le dieses la oportunidad y que no te decepcionase, sé que cada historia no puede atraer a un mismo público que otras así que significa mucho ver cuando disfruten más de uno de mis fics –shora- Gajeel he decidido explotarlo en su etapa más cálida, ya cuando entró a Fairy Tail, como cuando anduvo buscando gatitos para tener un compañero como los otros DS. xDD

¿El pasado de Erza? :x –se tapa la boca con la cinta con que amarraron a Laxus a la silla-

Mira es un ángel, ella no le pide mucho a la vida… Claaaro… (¿) xDD

No te preocupes, puedes dudar de mi todo lo que quieras, pero mientras sigas apoyando el JERZA serás parte de mis amodoraciones… TTuTT ¡Aish! xDDDD

Review Life Is (Not A Routine:

Gracias por leer este también, aunque para comer helado no se requiere excusa… 7u7 Que bueno que la miel no te empalago, pero como era San Valentín aproveché para ir a asaltar a todas las colmenas posibles y exprimirlas en el fic. xDDDD Me alegra que te gustase la historia y la comedia. xD Sin duda para escribir JERZA no necesito excusa… la verdad a veces me tengo que contener…7u7

Gracias mil por leer, gracias millón por las lindas palabras.

Espero te guste el cap. QwQ)b

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	11. La Incomodidad

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Para todas las personas del hermoso Ecuador:**

 **¡Mucha fuerza y bendiciones!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Onceavo**

 **~La Incomodidad~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lastimosamente no podía contestar de manera personal las cartas.

No que no quisiera hacerlo, pero era sincera consigo misma y sabía que esa tarea era algo que simplemente no podía manejar debido a la enorme ―masiva― cantidad que llegaban día a día. Lo más que podía hacer era firmar a mano cada una de las fotos que les enviaba con un breve agradecimiento, e inclusive así terminaba con la mano adolorida.

― **Deberías de hacer lo que hace la mayoría…** ―un azabache entró en la habitación y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de la actriz.

― **¿Imprimir las fotos con la firma?** ―contestó la pelirroja mientras escribía la dirección en un sobre con detalles de espadas en el borde.

― **Ignorarlas** ―contestó con simpleza el chico con piercings.

― **Pues no me parece justo** ―elevó los hombros y con cuidado abrió otra carta y comenzó a leerla.

― **¡Gee hee! Sabía que dirías eso** ―miró las sacas almacenadas junto al escritorio y suspiró―, **sin embargo tardarás una eternidad en contestarlas todas. Se han acumulado desde la grabación de la última película.**

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza hasta chocar con el escritorio.

― **Lo sé…** ―suspiró de nuevo―, **en lo que más tardo es en apuntar la dirección en los sobres por culpa de estos guantes** ―se quitó un guante y se llevó una mano a la sien y se la masajeó. Llevaba desde la mañana leyendo, firmando y escribiendo direcciones, si bien cada carta que leía le animaba, o al menos la mayoría, porque siempre encontraba una que otra llena de odio, ofrecimientos sexuales o cosas que prefería no recordar, no podía evitar sentirse cansada luego de esa maratón de correo almacenado.

― **Entonces no uses los guantes** ―apuntó con una sonrisa burlona.

― **Sabes que desde que me enviaron esos vellos púbicos no volví a tocar una carta sin preocupación**.

Gajeel quiso reírse pero hasta para el eso daba asco.

― **Mejor cuéntame cómo te va con los cursos on line… ―** la pelirroja sacudió la cabeza para el olvidarse de otras de las sorpresas encontradas.

 _Sí, eso no era lo peor que había venido en esas cartas._

― **¡Ja! ¿Acaso el gran yo debería tener problemas con eso?** ―le dio su sonrisa confiada.

― **Supongo que tienes razón, pero recuerda cuantos te dijimos que podías hacerlo y hasta ahora te decidiste** ―le recordó divertida porque eso siempre le incomodaba al Redfox― **El abuelo Makarov, Phanter, Mira, Juvia, y hasta Gray y Natsu…**

Miró avergonzado a la pared con el gran reloj antiguo.

― **Bah, solo quería causar tensión, ya sabes, lo mejor viene en el climax de la película. Hablando de películas, ¿el chico frío ya confirmó que va a venir?**

― **Sip** ―sonrió―, **se atrasaron con unas grabaciones, al parecer Lohr tuvo uno de sus berrinches** ―puso los ojos en blanco.

― **Tal vez Lohr debería cortarse el pene y volverse la mujer como la que ya actúa…**

Ambos rompieron a reír golpeando el escritorio.

― **Ya, ya…** ―se limpió las lágrimas―, **él es hombre así que no sé porque nos quieres tirar la culpa de su histeria…** ―casi rió de nuevo la pelirroja― **¿Qué hora es?**

― **Dos de la tarde. Vine a decirte que Gildarts me llamó para decirte que tenía más guiones para ti ¿Voy a por ellos?**

― **Oh, no…** ―la mujer se levantó dando un golpe contundente en el escritorio haciendo que un puño de cartas cayesen al suelo―, **Gildarts me ha estado mandando papeles románticos, tengo que hablar seriamente con él** ―con un tic de enojo en la ceja se cruzó de brazos―. **Desde que supo lo de la apuesta con Mira no deja de decirme que tengo que estar preparada porque la pérdida es inevitable.**

 _Las apuestas estaban contra ella._

― **Bueno, no es como que hayas avanzado mucho en las tutorías de cocina** ―apuntó con burla el azabache y notó que su jefa veía hacia la pared de pronto.

― **Como sea** ―desechó ese tema con simpleza, con un gesto de la mano ―, **almorzaremos y luego nos vamos donde Gildarts.**

― **Por cierto, ¿por qué habían tantos electrodomésticos en la cocina?** ―notó que la mujer cambió de tema como siempre lo hacia desde el día en que se encerró con el hombre azulado, justo en ese mismo lugar.

 _Desde hacía exactamente una semana._

― **Oh… Mira dijo que desde ahora ella tendría los suyos propios** ―dejó escapar el aire―, **estaba molesta porque en la mañana quería cocinar arroz con mariscos y la arrocera no servía.**

El moreno se aguantó la carcajada de burla.

― **¿Así que Mira ya está aquí?**

― **Volvió hoy en la madrugada pero tuvo que salir a ver a unos nuevos talentos de la agencia** ―se quitó los guantes que dejó en el escritorio encaminándose luego a la cocina con el azabache siguiendo su paso―, **seguro hoy se quedará dónde Laxus** ―suspiró porque recordó que a Mira se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que ella debía conocer en persona a su tutor, sinceramente esperaba que se llevara bien con él. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado evitando pensar en eso y en su lugar miró maliciosa al azabache―, **y dijo que quería decirte algo para motivarte con tus estudios…**

Gajeel Redfox sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

― **¿Cr-crees que deba preocuparme?** ―preguntó nervioso. Cuando a la albina le daba por dar charlas de motivación todo debía interpretarse como una amenaza.

― **Es Mira…** ―contestó con simpleza la pelirroja, lo que dejó claro el mensaje.

 _Muy claro._

Debía preocuparse.

― **Por cierto, ¿viene tu tutor hoy?** ―intentó volver al tema que a ella le incomodaba.

― **Viene todos los días menos el domingo** ―abrió la alacena mientras respondía― **¿Comerás cereal de chocolates, con gomitas, con malvaviscos, integral o con frutos secos?**

Y de nuevo evadió el tema.

 _Gajeel decidió no insistir._

― **Lo de siempre está bien ¡Gee hee!**

― **¡Todos revueltos!** ―asintió emocionada. Gajeel era de los pocos que entendían sobre la placentera fusión de cereales.

 _¿Por qué comer uno si podía comer todos?_

La pelirroja puso dos platos hondos en el desayunador. Sacó diez cajas de cereales diferentes y comenzó a echar de cada uno mientras el Redfox sacaba la leche de la nevera.

― **Ya en serio, Erza** ―se sentó al lado contrario del desayunador frente a ella, ya estaba cansado de ser sutil ―ese nunca había su fuerte― así que decidió ir directo a la herida y hacerla sangrar― **¿Qué pasó con ese tipo que estás rara desde aquel día?**

Erza continuó vertiendo cereales en los platos.

 _En completo silencio._

― **¡Vaya!** ―bufó el Redfox con una sonrisa de colmillos afilados― **¿Así de fuerte fue la discusión? Cuando lo vi salir ileso pensé que se había salvado, pero parece que el daño fue interno. Debiste golpear al idiota como haces siempre con los demás, creo que eso hubiese arreglado todo**.

La pelirroja agregó la leche en su plato y comenzó a comer.

 _Y luego soltó la cuchara._

― **Yo soy la idiota** ―habló tranquilamente―, **de alguna manera me desquité con él por algunas cosas…** ―volvió a tomar la cuchara―, **además de nuevo me he metido en lo que no me llaman. Creo que está molesto conmigo pero no se atreve a decírmelo porque es muy amable o tal vez piensa que lo despediría hasta del restaurante…**

Gajeel comenzó a comer de su cereal.

 _Sabía que debía dejarla hablar, después de todo, ellos eran similares._

― **Supongo que es por la fama de las figuras en pantalla, ya sabes…** ―agregó la pelirroja―, **como Rufus,** **tenemos famas de divas y eso…**

― **¡Ja! Tu nunca harías eso** ―negó mientras se servía más de su cereal favorito lleno rico en hierro y zinc―, **le partirías una pierna en tres pero despedirlo no…** ―la señaló con la cuchara― **e incluso le pagarías luego la cuenta médica…**

La pelirroja casi ríe.

― **Sabes Gajeel, eres como un hermano fastidioso** ―sonrió mientras veía las fresas de malvavisco que flotaban en su cuchara.

― **Aprendí de las fastidiosas de estas casa, solo espero que Charquito nunca aprenda eso de ustedes** _―«Ni la enana tampoco»_ agregó para sí mismo.

― **¿Crees que si me disculpo con él se incomode más conmigo?** ―Y esa era la duda que la carcomía. Al día siguiente después de esa noche en que comieron pizza, estar junto al pastelero era raro. No solo él evitaba llevarle la contraria, sino que parecía estar increíblemente incómodo, como si odiara estar allí y ella sentía que si se disculpaba con él la situación podía empeorar debido a la vena amable del hombre. Temía que él simplemente estuviese resignado a dar las tutorías y soportar el tedio de estar con una persona como ella que se metía en la vida de los demás y que siempre terminaba casi imponiéndose a las otras personas.

 _«Lo haces para no quedarte sola»_

 _«Eres manipuladora como yo»_

― **¿Erza?** ―el de piercings la llamó extrañado, de pronto parecía muy metida en sus pensamientos.

 _Nunca la había visto así._

― **Oh** ―parpadeó varias veces para alejar las palabras de ese hombre―, **estaba pensando en que debería olvidarme de la apuesta…** ―eso no era del todo falso. Lo venía sopesando hacía unos días. Si ya no había apuesta, ya no necesitaría las tutorías y así podría evitarle al pastelero esas clases que parecían molestarle sin hacerlo sentir culpable o responsable y evitando que él temiese que ella lo despidiera del restaurante.

 _Evitando que él se decepcionara más de ella._

― **¡Puff!** ―el azabache rompió a reír mientras escupía el cereal en su boca y bañaba la cara de la actriz― **¡No puedo creer que digas eso!** ―tosió para controlar su ahogo y sintió como de la nariz la goteaba más leche― **No había escuchado algo tan ridículo desde que Laxus dijo que podía comerse todo tu curry sin vomitar…** ―golpeó la mesa divertido y de pronto sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo dejar de reír.

Subió la mirada y observó el aura asesina de su jefa con la cara chorreante de leche escupida.

 _Trago grueso._

Gajeel Redfox se preparó para el sufrimiento inminente.

… _Pero extrañamente el golpe que esperaba nunca llegó…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Batió las claras hasta que se crearon picos de nieve.

Suspiró con alivió al ver que esta vez sí le había salido bien. No podía dar crédito de sí mismo al fallar en eso tres veces seguidas ya, no podía ser que algo que para él era tan simple de pronto se volviese complicado.

 _Ya tenía varias complicaciones más preocupantes._

― **¿Jellal Senpai?** ―escuchó al peliverde llamarlo y volcó su atención en su asistente― **¿No se está quemando algo?** ―señaló con la mirada la pequeña olla donde el azulado reducía una salsa de zarzamoras y miel.

― **Demon!** ―exclamó ofuscado mientras retiraba la olla del fuego y vertía su contenido en el fregadero en tanto continuaba murmurando maldiciones.

 _Freed Justine se apartó con discreción._

Ya se había dado cuenta que cuando su superior murmuraba maldiciones en francés era porque estaba de verdad de mal humor.

― **Jellal senpai ¿acaso terminó con su novia?** ―preguntó interesado el otro de los asistentes del azulado, ganándose una mirada afilada de su superior― **Bueno, bueno…** ―trató de defenderse― **solo lo decía porque parece que últimamente está de malhumor y muy distraído** ―bostezó―, **eso solo puede ser porque ya nadie le hace el** **fav…** ―se detuvo debido a que el peliverde le tapó la boca.

Freed nunca había visto al azulado enojado de verdad y por la mirada que le dirigió a su compañero podría darse tal evento.

 _Y él estaba seguro de que no quería ver tal cosa._

― **Macbeth, necesito ayuda en el congelador…** ―le dijo el peliverde mientras se lo llevaba arrastrando hasta la fría habitación.

Jellal casi rió.

Por más que Macbeth se le viviese insinuando y sufriese del mal de la indiscreción aguda, no podía evitar tenerle aprecio; y en cuanto al Justine no tenía quejas. Era un chico agradable y dedicado, y con mucho más sentido común que el azabache de labios oscuros.

 _Pero no se engañaba._

Jellal sabía que lo que dijo Macbeth era cierto, o gran parte al menos. Él si estaba distraído, prueba de ello era la sustancia que acababa de intentar preparar, pero no estaba realmente enojado, en realidad lo que estaba era… ¿Incómodo?

Pensó un poco sobre lo que se venía negando a pensar.

 _Y no, no era eso lo que sentía._

Más bien lo que sentía era culpabilidad.

― **Pero alguien me dio esas palabras para que pudiese entender mi verdadero valor y así vivir correctamente…** ―Susurró. Desde la noche en que la pelirroja le dijo esas palabras no podía evitar sentirse un idiota. Ella tenía razón, él había dejado que su orgullo hablara por él, poniendo en duda las intenciones de la mujer que solo estaba apegándose al trato que habían hecho y que él había aceptado, pero lo peor era otra cosa.

 _La había tratado como si solo valiese por ser actriz._

Colocó una nueva olla, vertió la miel y echó las zarzamoras, esta vez decidió prestar toda su atención en ello. El postre especial en esta ocasión era un pay de zarzamoras a la miel con una masa similar a la de galleta, por lo que la reducción de las bayas tenía que ser precisa, si quedaba muy liquida mojaría mucho la pasta y no quedaría bien.

 _Al menos no para sus estándares._

Si bien la receta era de su madre, él había agregado algunas especias más, especialmente a la masa crujiente, canela y pimienta sichuan. Eso hacia que la masa al cortarse con el tenedor desprendiese un caliente y aromático vaho cítrico que estimulaba los centros de sabor mediante el olfato mucho antes de que el tenedor siquiera llegase a la boca. Después de todo, él sabía que el sabor era una cosa de la sinergia de los sentidos.

 _Vista, oído, tacto, olfato y gusto._

Todo trabajando en conjunto para crear una tentadora y placentera actividad.

Recordó cuando la pelirroja ―pelicafé de nuevo― había llegado a tomar las fotos el lunes en la mañana para la página web y la publicidad de turno, sin embargo aunque de nuevo notó que estaba encantada cuando lo había probado no había obtenido esa reacción tan adorable ―y tentadora― de las otras veces. Y no se mentía, se había sentido decepcionado por ello, la única razón por la que aún tenía su orgullo intacto era por las palabras de Capricorn.

 _Aunque tal vez si estaba un poco roto…_

― **Nunca la vi contenerse al probar un postre…** ―esa había sido la misteriosa oración del gerente de servicio cuando la mujer terminó la sesión y se marchó del restaurante. Inclusive no pudo evitar sonar increíblemente asombrado y lo miró curioso―, **será de nuevo…** ―pero Capricorn no había dicho más, como si recordase que de eso no debía siquiera susurrar, retirándose después aún con la cara de extrañeza de la cocina.

 _Dejándolo a él en la inopia._

― **¿A qué se refería Capricorn?** ―se preguntó el azulado una vez más mientras retiraba del fuego la mezcla que estaba vez si había salido a la perfección, el dulce olor que despedía la olla se lo confirmaba.

― **Jellal Senpai** ―habló el peliverde divertido al ver cómo había vuelto a tomar por sorpresa a su superior.

― **Di-dime, Freed** ―casi bota la olla pero igual intentó disimular que no estaba en la luna y comenzó a verter la mezcla de zarzamoras en la masa que ya había salido del pre horneo― **¿Y Macbeth?** ―miró extrañado la cocina al no ver a su otro asistente, raras veces Macbeth salía de la cocina de postres especiales, sus dos asistentes permanecían allí todo el día prácticando, él en cambio, de vez en cuando debía de ir a ayudar a la cocina principal.

― **Le pedí que hiciera inventario** ―habló el Justine con una sonrisa cómplice―, **estar en el congelador lo calmará un poco, no sé si se dio cuenta pero lo ha invitado cinco veces ya a su fiesta de cumpleaños…**

Jellal abrió los ojos sorprendido.

 _No, no se había dado cuenta._

― **Creo que debe saber que en realidad nos ha invitado a todos, no creo que haya problema en que vaya** ―sugirió el peliverde.

― **Eso es verdad** ―habló el azulado con una sonrisa divertida―, **pero no es por eso que no puedo ir, tengo un compromiso ese día** ―agregó sincero. La razón por la que no podía ir era porque ese sábado ―como todos los sábados― él tenía que dar las tutorías a la actriz.

Colocó la masa decorada y barnizada con huevo y especias que sellaba el pay y metió la bandeja con los doce moldes en el horno.

 _«Mis extrañas tutorías»_ se dijo para sí mientras cerraba las puertas.

El día después de la noche con las pizzas, centró toda la lección sobre instrumentos de cocina y ese día sucedieron dos rarezas:

 _Primero, Erza Scarlet no le había dado otro delantal._

 _Segundo, Erza Scarlet no había protestado ni una sola vez._

Extrañado por esa actitud, decidió que la siguiente clase fuese sobre técnicas para cortar, algo en lo que ella realmente sobresalía a pesar de la extraña manera en que sujetaba los cuchillos ―los trataba como espadas, de hecho―.

 _Y de nuevo, nada._

Luego decidió que le enseñaría las diferentes formas de hervir agua ―olla tapada, con sal, fuego lento, fuego alto y demás― y como tampoco funcionó decidió dar una lección un poco más interesante para un novato, así que la hizo aprender a como abrir huevos con una mano y a separar claras de yemas.

 _Ni sonrisas ni debates obtuvo._

Algo ―extrañamente― frustrado, al día siguiente le hizo otro examen escrito, uno que Erza volvió a pasar con nota perfecta y así los últimos dos días le había enseñado a como lavar y preparar el arroz.

 _Lo que había terminado en otra olla quemada._

Soltó el aire contenido mientras estiraba más masa con el rodillo de madera en la mesa llena de harina para evitar que se pegase al mueble.

 _Se concentró en la tarea por unos segundos._

Sí, esas lecciones eran un tanto ridículas y por eso las había escogido desde que había notado el cambio en la mujer, ese extraño cambio de la usual divertida y conflictiva pelirroja que por lo normal decía comentarios picaros o simplemente hablaba con emoción de algo, ya ni siquiera debatía con él, ya no le llevaba la contraria. Ella solo escuchaba y asentía para luego hacer lo que él le decía y eso lo ponía incómodo porque esa no era Erza Scarlet.

 _O al menos no la que había conocido en ese mismo restaurante._

¿Desde cuándo Erza Scarlet se sentaba con reloj en mano a esperar que el agua soltara las primeras diez burbujas al hervir?

Y es que por más ridículo que pareciese, esa había sido una de las lecciones, una que el azulado pensó que haría que ella se negase, y que en lugar de ponerse reloj en mano, se riese de la tontería y luego intentase ―con un debate o sarcasmo o un comentario pícaro― que él aumentara la dificultad de la lección o que ya de plano la pusiese de verdad a cocinar.

Pero ella solo asentía.

 _Y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio._

Lo hacia sentir culpable.

Se llevó las manos al limpión y se quitó la harina.

 _«Mère, ¿qué debo hacer?»_ se preguntó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que esa pregunta debía de hacérsela a su padre quien era un experto en alegrar a su madre luego de lograr que la siempre paciente mujer frunciese el ceño.

Soltó un bufido de desesperanza.

 _No sabía cómo arreglarlo._

― **Tal vez solo debería disculparse con ella…** ―fue lo que escuchó que dijo su asistente cuando llegó a dejarle los moldes recién lavados.

― **¿Qué?** ―preguntó extrañado.

― **A la señorita Brown ¿es en ella en quién piensa no?** ―contestó con simpleza― **Estaban muy extraños el lunes, parecían distanciados y eso es raro porque en la sesión anterior parecían estar muy compenetrados** ―el peliverde revisó el horno antes de continuar―, **no sé si sea su culpa o no, Jellal Senpai, pero a veces solo se ocupa que uno de los dos de "** _ **el paso"**_ **…** ―sacó una libreta de su delantal y cambió de tema― **¿El tiempo para un solo pay sería menor, verdad?**

Jellal sonrió agradecido.

 _Era algo obvio, pero necesitaba escucharlo._

― **Para un solo pay sería la misma temperatura pero quince minutos de pre horno, el horneo posterior a la salsa sería de entre veinte a treinta minutos.**

Freed apuntó el consejo con diligencia.

… _Mientras su superior decidía seguir el que él le había dado…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

No le importaba no ocultar la burla.

El joven de cabellos azabaches seguía restregando el hielo en la goma de mascar atorada en su cabello, quien diría que se salvaría de una golpiza de Erza pero que a cambio obtendría la venganza de una rubia cuando fueron a la agencia luego del incidente del cereal.

Bufó enojado mientras seguía moviendo el hielo.

― **¿De verdad esto funcionará?** ―le miró exasperado el hombre.

― **Pues eso decía Yahoo How…** ―contestó la mujer levantando los hombros.

― **Esa coneja rubia es un demonio…** ―masculló intentando contener las ganas de tomar un cuchillo de la cocina de su jefa y cortarse el cabello. La única razón por la que no lo hacia era porque siempre le había gustado lo genial ―más genial aún― que se veía con su larga cabellera.

― **Eso te pasa por molestar a Levy…** ―Erza le miró traviesa―, **pero bueno, las cosas que hacen los enamorados…**

― **¡OI! ¿¡Q-qué!? N-no…** ―el ojirubí soltó el hielo nervioso― **¿¡Qué carajos dices!?** ―su tez morena ganó un color rojizo por la pena― **¡A mi noo…!**

― **Claaaarooo~** ―alargó lo más que pudo las vocales en forma de burla―, **por eso no la paras de molestar cuando lo encuentras pero ya ves, esta vez Lucy te puso en tu lugar.**

― **¡Tsk! Coneja metiche, ella no tenía que ver con eso…** ―musitó con una especie de puchero que quedaba demasiado gracioso con su apariencia peligrosa por lo que la actriz rompió a reír― **¡Oe!**

― **Es que fue tan divertido…** ―se limpió las lágrimas―, **en especial porque nadie se lo esperaba, Lucy estaba de muy mal humor, pero aún así fue extraño** ―miró la bola pegajosa de múltiples colores que parecía no querer soltar el cabello del chico.

― **Coneja rubia maleducada….** ―murmuró por lo bajo―, **la próxima vez que la vea…**

― **¿Vas a vengarte de Lucy?** ―la mujer le miró divertida― **Muero por ver eso…** ―aparte de que Gajeel no era tan peligroso como le gustaba hacer creer, Layla y Jude Heartfilia eran como perros guardianes cuando se trataba de su hija.

― **Esa rubia no se saldrá con la suya… ¡Ay!** ―sollozó cuando intentando quitar el chicle a la fuerza se arrancó un par de cabellos.

― **Sigue usando hielo…** ―rió la mujer y su móvil sonó.

― **¿Viene alguien?** ―observó la seriedad en su jefa y sonrió divertido **― El tipo de las clases ¿Eh? ¡Gee hee!**

― **Silencio, Gajeel…** ―sentenció con su mirada al hombre, suficiente había sido que antes de ir a la agencia el Redfox le dijese algo que la hizo re plantearse las cosas.

― **Bi-bien… debo irme** ―el azabache se levantó nervioso por la mirada, por alguna razón ya se había salvado de una paliza y no esperaba que el milagro se repitiese―, **debo ir a recoger a Rogue…**

― **¿Rogue no se iba a quedar hoy donde su amigo de siempre?** ―levantó una ceja curiosa la mujer.

― **Noooo…** ―sonó nada convincente el hombre pero igual se encaminó a la fuerza.

― **¿Y qué con el chicle?**

― **Rogue es un genio, le pediré ayuda…**

― **Gajeel…**

― **Nos vemos, Erza** ―y abrió la puerta en el momento en que el tutor iba a tocar.

― **¡Hey, Fernandes!** ―palmeó el hombro del sorprendido peliazul―. **¿Y la pequeñaja?** ―preguntó al no ver a la pequeña peliazul.

― **Wendy se quedó en una pijamada. Les mandó saludos a todos. ¿V-vas de salida?** ―Tartamudeó el hombre, esperaba que el Redfox estuviese con ellos.

 _No era un día en que deseara quedarse a solas con la pelirroja._

― **Yo estoy de salida…**

― **Gajeel, tal vez…** ―empezó la pelirroja nerviosa, ella esperaba que Wendy viniese con su tutor― **¿Puedes traer a Rogue? Hace tiempo no lo…**

― **No** ―la interrumpió el azabache―, **es muy tarde** ―se cruzó de brazos en actitud seria, algo muy difícil de lograr cuando se tiene pegado un gran cantidad de goma de mascar en el cabello― **¡Gee hee! Cualquiera que te escuche pensaría que le tienes miedo a estar sola, Erza…**

La pelirroja miró al suelo avergonzada.

― **Fernandes, llegaste Justo a tiempo** ―continuó la mar de divertido el Redfox―, **mi jefa es toda tuya…** ―y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a esas palabras lo tomó del hombro y lo empujó hacia adentro, haciéndolo chocar con la pelirroja― **¡Gee hee!** ―fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya sabía que al día siguiente le tocaría la paliza de su vida.

 _Pero por hoy lo disfrutaría._

Algo que no estaban haciendo las dos personas dentro de la mansión.

 _Eso a pesar de que estaban abrazados._

O al menos eso parecía, ya que al ser empujado contra la actriz y para evitar que ella se cayese al ser tomada por sorpresa, Jellal Fernandes la había sujetado contra sí mismo, y aunque ya habían pasado varios minutos desde el suceso aún seguían así.

 _Pero no podía durar mucho más…_

― **Y-yo…** ―tartamudeó el azulado mientras la soltaba―, **l-lo siento…**

― **N-no… es culpa de Gajeel…** ―la mujer se acomodó el cabello nerviosa, no podía negar que estar entre los brazos de un hombre que olía a un dulce pero mezclado con una fragancia masculina se sentía extraña y dulcemente bien. _«Estúpido Gajeel»_ Pensó para sí pero por alguna razón se le escapó una pequeña ―diminuta― sonrisa.

Sin embargo el Redfox debía cuidarse, Erza conocía muy bien su punto débil y eso no se quedaría así.

 _Al final sin eran como hermanos fastidiosos._

― **Emm… entonces…** ―el azulado miró nervioso a todo lado menos a la pelirroja, no quería admitirlo, pero la abrazó más de lo necesario porque ella se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos.

Se sentía suave, delicada y asequible.

 _Próxima…_

― **¿Có-cómo estuvieron las ventas? Espero que hayan buenas noticias…** ―con una sonrisa la mujer decidió fijar un tema menos bochornoso al verlo tan nervioso.

― **Cada día nos va mejor…** ―Jellal no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, llevaba días sin verla sonreír sinceramente.

― **¿Eso suena bien ¿Tendremos que subir la cantidad de postres?**

― **Probablemente, Capricorn dijo que hablaría con usted sobre eso.**

― **Capricorn está siempre atento con todo.**

― **Así es…**

― **Sí…**

Silencio incómodo.

Entre los dos se podían llenar varios furgones de nervios, si los nervios fuesen algo tangible, pero como no lo son, la sensación iba a ser difícil de quitar.

 _Jellal fue el primero en hacer algo._

El azulado se quitó la mochila de trabajo que ―como todos los días― traía cruzada y en mutismo se encaminó al sofá donde siempre la dejaba, abriéndola al llegar y sacando la cajita con el postre que Capricorn siempre mandaba para la mujer.

― **Este… sé que debo traerle el postre del menú especial, pero… me tomé el atrevimiento de hacer algo especial…** ―la volteó a mirar y observó la extrañeza en ella― **¿Lo olvidó?** ¿ **une petite** **surprise sucrée** **?** ―le recordó con un tono sereno.

― **Oh…** ―miró la cajita un momento y después a él―, **¿era de verdad?** ―preguntó entre incrédula y emocionada.

 _Creando, para el pastelero, una extraña mezcla de inocencia y seducción en ella._

― **S-sí…** ―carraspeó alejando ese pensamiento― **Une promesse est une promesse!** ―Sonrió cohibido mientras le extendía la cajita.

 _Y su mente no dejó de imaginar un rechazo._

― **Yo… muchas gracias…** ―se acercó al hombre y tomó el postre, observó como él la mirada sorprendido―, **¿pu-puedo probarlo?**

― **S'il vous plait** ―soltó el aire retenido―, **espero que le guste…**

Ambos se sonrieron y luego se dirigieron a la cocina.

 _La atmosfera estaba llena de nervios, pero ya no había pesadez._

Mientras Erza abría la cajita no podía evitar pensar en lo dulce y gentil que era el pastelero.

Mientras Jellal buscaba un tenedor no podía evitar pensar en lo amable y considerada que era la actriz.

 _Ambos se decidieron._

― **Fue mi culpa…** ―dijeron al mismo tiempo y se detuvieron al escucharse y mientras se miraban enrojecieron para luego mirar al piso.

― **¡Perdón!** ―volvieron a sincronizarse en la disculpa y sintieron la cara arder. Jellal se llevó una mano al rostro y con la otra le indicó a la pelirroja que hablara.

 _Las damas primero._

Aunque en esta ocasión no se debía a caballerosidad, sino que el hombre no podía articular palabra.

― **Yo, bueno…** ―comenzó la mujer usando sus técnicas de relajación que dominaba gracias a su profesión―, **sé lo difícil que es para usted el aceptar favores y eso…** ―lo miró a la cara―, **no debí tratar de imponerme. Sé que suelo ser autoritaria, y además…** ―apretó los puños―, **algo… algo no me tenía de buen humor y de alguna manera me desquité con usted… Lo siento…** ―terminó en una especie de susurro.

― **Yo también lo siento…** ―suspiró el azulado―, **usted tenía razón, llegamos a un acuerdo y yo de nuevo deje hablar a mi orgullo y esta vez lo puse incluso antes que Wendy** ―le sonrió con pena―, **sus palabras me han hecho reflexionar mucho, agradezco que me las dijera porque… realmente me han tenido pensando en muchas cosas…** ―se dio cuenta que estaba dando círculos, se llevó la mano al cabello, se lo desordenó y luego se acercó un poco a la mujer―, **no necesita disculparse, pero si va hacerlo, por favor… acepte primero mi disculpa…**

Ambos se miraron un momento y luego la mirada apenada se volvió cómplice y divertida.

 _Ambos lo entendían._

Habían estado sintiéndose incomodos por pura bobería.

― **Aceptada…** ―dijo la mujer con la sonrisa completa en sus labios y una idea abriéndose paso en su cabeza con fuerza― **Entonces…** ―le miró dubitativa― **¿Crees que a partir de ahora podamos ser… amigos, Jellal?** ―con una expectativa que le hacia resonar con fuerza los latidos de su corazón, la actriz le extendió una mano al pastelero.

 _Nerviosa y expectante._

Jellal escuchó incrédulo la propuesta, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza el poder llegar a ser un amigo de su actriz favorita, aunque si lo pensaba bien tampoco pensó siquiera conocerla o hablarle o que ella comiese de sus postres o que lo ayudase con sus problemas, ni acompañarla de compras o que lo cargase luego de que un balón lo dejase medio inútil, mucho menos ser su tutor y ni en un viaje con LCD hubiese podido creer que incluso la besaría.

 _Tal vez debía de dejar de sentirse inmerecedor._

Ella se lo había dicho.

 _Tal vez la magia del destino si existía._

Como se lo decía su mère…

― **Será un honor… Erza…** ―contestó sin ninguna duda el hombre, le tomó de la mano y se la llevó a los labios, depositándole un pequeño beso.

Las memorias de su padre pidiendo disculpas a su mère habían actuado por él.

 _Y, aunque se sintió un poco apenado, no se sintió culpable por la osadía._

La mujer también se sonrojó, pero no pareció molestarse por esa acción.

― **¿Qué tal si degustas la sorpresa ahora?** ―le dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa después de soltarle la mano con suavidad.

Ella asintió encantada perdida en sus hoyuelos.

― **¿Y después tendré una lección de verdad?** ―respondió con la ceja alzada en actitud retadora pero traviesa.

Jellal rió.

― **¡Hecho! Nada de hervir agua…**

Erza probó extasiada el dulce postre.

Jellal se deleitó de nuevo con ello.

… _Ese intercambió selló esa nueva y verdadera amistad…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a continuar y a no estancarse D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Pimienta Sichuan:** Esa especie presenta un aroma y sabor cítrico al paladar además de un muy ligero picor. Forma parte de las llamadas "Cinco Especias Chinas"

 **Une promesse est une promesse:** Una promesa es una promesa.

 **S'il vous plait:** Por favor.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones** **:**

" **Gran Chariot"** de **DanaLovesOhana** *w* ¡Lo convirtió en Long Fic así que preparaos! Razas alinigenas, tecnología de avanzada, trama político, drama de todos los sentidos y por supuesto Jellal, un príncipe renegado y Erza, una mujer mitad Lycaon. Si queréis sorprenderos con una excelente trama id y leedlo… 7u7 Si le dejáis comentarios a la autora tendréis mi gratitud eterna. QwQ/

" **Valentine´s Nightmare"** de **Lightblue17.** Un Gruvia apegado al género de suspenso y thriller. ¿Quién anda detrás de Juvia? o ¿Es detrás de Gray? ¿Quién los quiere dañar? ¿Saldrás vivos de la situación. D: Un short fic lleno de drama y suspenso que te hace comer las uñas. Si os gusta haréis feliz a la autora y a mi persona si os tomáis el tiempo de dejar un comentario. NwN/

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Jojo! ¿Qué pensaron que el drama duraría mucho? Naaa… 7u7 Sï aSabastu no se le da eso. Pero chan chan… ¡Ahora son amigos! Y como amigo me le arrimo… :x xDDDDDD

Miraxus en el próximo cap y… más de Gray… O: ¿Y la acosadora? 7u7 Tal vez…

Spoiler Alert

.

.

.

.

¡JELLAL EN SHOK! ¡JELLAL TEMBLANDO! ¡EL PODER DE JELLAL FLUYENDO AL PUNTO DE ASUSTAR A KAGURA! ¡LA CARA DE IRA DE JELLAL! QoQ OMG! No lo veía con esa cara de psicópata desde el arco de la Torre… ¡Es tan hermoso! Y el siguiente cap se llama "7 Estrellas! *w* ¡Quiero verlo pelear y que se vengue por lo que le hicieron a su hermosa peliescarlata! Ay… ¡Mi kokoro!

¿Y LADY EILEEN? D:

No esperaba saber del pasado de Erza antes de la Torre… OMG! ¿Tendrá que ver con los ojos de Erza? ¿Será la hermana? ¿La madre? ¿La qué? DDDx Mashima es cruel… xDD

.

.

.

.

¡Fin del Spoiler!

Gracias por leer y sus comentarios. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os con cuenta os contesto tan lindas palabras por PM pero os agradezco públicamente:

 **Saikom Raiya**

 **AmeliaCipri**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Mariamiau**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **Keila Scarlet**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **Fletch**

 **Kat Dreyar**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Sonye-San**

 **IBLWE**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Martinez-Ruiz**

Y vosotras sin cuenta, también significáis un montón:

 **MASTER VIVI** : Que bien que te gustó, siempre que meto drama me dan más nervios de lo normal. xD Especialmente porque para entender por completo la reacción y las palabras de Erza se necesita saber algo que bueno… aún está en el misterio… 7u7 Gracias mil por leer, y ¡vamos! Anímate a escribir, es cuestión de atreverse, ese es el paso más difícil. NwN ¡Gracias mil por leer. Saludos.

 **Neylare** : Exacto, con Erza hay que tener cuidado, él lo sabe de primera mano. xDD Y bueno, el Gruvia se viene. (¿) xDD Los epa Gray o no… 7u7 Gracias mil por leer. ¡Saludos!

 **Carmen** : Sí, Gajeel es una persona que se me hace fuerte por fuera, pero con ciertas inseguridades que esconde con su usual acto de tipo genial. Aparte estoy a favor de que las personas estudien y mejoren no importando su edad. NwN LaMi hasta el próximo cap. 7u7 Me alegra que te gustase el especial de San Valentin. *w* Gracias por decírmelo. Y… el próximo en actualizar será... ¡Baby & Me! xDD Espero te guste el cap. Gracias por el apoyo y los omentarios. NwN/ ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	12. La Atmósfera

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Ando actualizando de poco a poco y he recibido presiones para continuar este así que: ¡Que disfruten el cap! **.o./** ¡Gracias por sus **reviews** , animan a continuar la historia!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Capítulo dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas:

 **DanaLovesOhana**

Quien cumplió hace unas semanas en silencio y misterio **7u7)r**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo Doceavo**

 **~La Atmósfera~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La noche casi acababa y ellos seguían besándose con cariño.

Algo que era más que necesario puesto que pasaron varios días lejos uno del otro.

El hombre se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió con suavidad, mientras que la hermosa mujer soltó un suave gemido en tanto sonreía por la caricia. Lo quería, lo amaba y en ese momento lo necesitaba junto a ella, por más que los demás pensasen que ella era una mujer invulnerable, ella bien sabía que no lo era, y que era gracias al hombre que la sostenía en esos momentos en sus brazos que ella siempre podía mostrar una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro.

― **Mira…** ―suspiró el rubio y le besó el cuello otra vez―, **a veces me gustaría encerrarte en esta casa y olvidarme que tienes derecho a ser libre…** ―la mujer rió y movió su cadera contra la entrepierna del rubio ganándose un gruñido―. **Tal vez solo debería encadenarte y ya…**

― **Ara~** ―contestó ella al sentir la respiración acelerada del hombre cerca de su oído―, **la última vez que usamos cadenas las cosas no salieron muy bien…** ―el hombre rió y la acostó por completo en el sofá―. **Aunque la práctica crea la perfección…**

― **Eso suena bien** ―descendió del oído de la mujer a uno de los tirantes del camisón y lo bajó con los dientes―, **pero no hoy…** ―mordió el hombro y se ganó un rasguño en su espalda por lo que sonrió orgulloso―, **hoy está bien así…** ―el tirante resbaló lo suficiente para revelar el sedoso pecho femenino―, **muy bien…** ―mordisqueó la cumbre del montículo con cariño y luego lamió desde la parte superior hasta el erecto pezón que metió en su boca y chupó con avidez―. **Por toda la puta vida que está bien…**

― **La-Laxus…** ―gimió de placer pero aún así tuvo la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo―, **ya te he dicho que…** ―recibió un pequeño cariño de los dientes del rubio y se mordió el labio para no sucumbir― **dejes ese lenguaje…**

― **Tal vez si hablases sin gemir te haría más caso** ―sonrió con suficiencia y paseó sus manos por las suaves piernas apenas cubiertas por el fino camisón y las deslizó con suavidad hasta la entrepierna de la albina―, **o si no tuvieses esto tan jodidamente hú…** ―las manos de ella sobre su boca lo silenciaron.

― **Laxus Yuriy Dreyar** ―frunció el ceño pero sus labios formaban una sonrisa―. **Ya arruinaste todo…** ―lo empujó lo suficiente para ponerse de píe, acomodarse el camisón y encaminarse a las escaleras de la casa del rubio.

― **Pe-pero…** ―la miró sin creérselo―, **no me vas a dejar así de duro…** ―se miró la entrepierna― **¡Hey!**

― **Ya te he dicho que tu vocabulario me saca de la atmósfera** ―volteó a verlo con la ceja alzada.

― **¡Vamos, Mira! Es solo para crear el ambiente…** ―se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla pero fue recibido por el dedo de ella en su pecho.

 _Señal inequívoca de que estaba enojada._

― **No estamos en una porno, Laxus…** ―lo picó en el pecho otra vez y el retrocedió un paso―, **no necesito oír que tan húmeda estoy o que tan duro estás tú…** ―le miró en la entrepierna― **Te digo que eso lo siento…**

Él sonrió divertido pero volvió a su cara sería cuando ella volvió a verle a los ojos.

― **Y por eso ya no estoy de humor…** ―terminó y se volteó de nuevo.

― **No seas mala, Demonio…** ―la observó subir las escaleras y susurró― **¡Maldición!**

― **¡Te escuché!** ―la albina lo miró por sobre el hombro y frunció el ceño― **Dormiré en la habitación de invitados…**

― **¡NO!** ―chilló y corrió escaleras arriba―. **No me castigues así, vamos** ―le sonrió lascivamente cuando la alcanzó y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros―. **Sabes que he mejorado, y entiendo porque no te gusta que hable así, pero por un caraj…**

― **Mañana me quedaré con Er Chan…** ―dijo la mujer y terminó de subir las gradas desembarazándose del brazo del rubio.

― **¿Lo harás para castigarme?** ―la siguió por el pasillo.

― **No, quiero hablar con ella y además quiero conocer a su tutor…** ―Laxus vio como sonreía con una especie de malicia―, **Gajeel me contó cosas interesantes y quiero comprobarlas por mí misma…**

― **Espero que no estés sospechando de Jellal, o algo raro, él es un buen tipo.**

― **¿Por qué debería sospechar algo de él?** ―lo miró inocentemente― **¿Hay algo que debería saber?**

― **N-no…** ―carraspeó―, **ya te dije que él y la jodid… la pelirroja se llevaron bien…**

― **Eso es precisamente lo que me interesa** ―volvió a sonreír dulcemente y Laxus tuvo una idea de lo que planeaba.

― **No estarás…** ―entrecerró la mirada―, **sabes que Erza se enojará si se da cuenta de lo que planeas…**

― **Ara~** ―se llevó un dedo a la mejilla― **¿y qué se supone que planeo?**

― **¡Ja!** ―le dio una sonrisa de medio lado―. **Solo recuerda que eres un demonio, no cupido…** ―y sin dejarla responder se agachó y se la echó al hombro―. **¡Mi demonio…!**

― **¡La-laxus!**

― **Ya, ya… discutiremos en nuestra habitación mi castigo…** ―levantó la mano y la nalgueó con cariño―. **Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo, y ya que mañana te pondrás en modo casamentera merezco algo por ser un celestino y permitirlo…**

Mirajane sonrió divertida.

… _Ella había elegido bien, y por eso sabía que podía ayudar con eso a su amiga…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Ese día su humor estaba por los cielos.

 _¿Y cómo no estarlo?_

La noche anterior había arreglado la situación con la peli-escarlata y habían tenido una charla muy entretenida sobre las razones para comportarse como se habían comportado durante esa semana, y así fue como él supo que ella no quería parecer una mujer que se imponía a los demás y por eso se sentía culpable al haberlo puesto en una situación donde él se sintió forzado a aceptar su ayuda de nueva cuenta.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras estiraba la masa de galleta para las tartas.

De cierta manera se sentía halagado de que alguien como Erza se preocupase de que él se hubiese enojado con ella, siempre había imaginado a las personas del mundo del entretenimiento con cierta clase de soberbia, y que por supuesto no les importaría si alguien normal ―como él se veía―, los malentendía.

 _Y admitía de nuevo que se había equivocado._

― **Parece de muy buen humor, Jellal Senpai** ―el asistente de larga cabellera verde vertió el vino en la olla siguiendo las instrucciones que le había dado su superior hacía unos minutos, durante la semana se rotaban las obligaciones con el postre de modo que al finalizar la semana sus dos asistentes se supieran la receta al dedillo―, **¿se arreglaron las cosas con la Señorita Brown?**

― **Podría decirse…** ―terminó de estirar la masa y observó a su asistente reducir la salsa de bayas―, **podría decirse que en realidad no había nada que arreglar, más bien era un malentendido, pero si no hubiese seguido tu consejo de pedir disculpas y dar el primer paso para hablar no lo hubiésemos arreglado** ―sonrió―. **Gracias Freed.**

El chico sonrió apenado y elevó los hombros, si bien se llevaba bien con los que consideraba amigos no se le daba de igual modo el ganar nuevos y por eso solo contaba con los mismos tres de toda la vida. Personas que además lo habían aceptado por completo cuando muchos solo lo juzgaron y le dieron la espalda―. **No ha sido nada, creo que es más fácil saber la manera correcta de actuar si estás fuera de la situación** ―así había sido él aconsejado muchas veces, especialmente por Laxus, sonrió y tomó la pimienta que le pasó el azulado―, **y me alegra por ustedes, no conozco mucho a la señorita Brown pero siempre es muy entusiasta cuando viene a tomar fotografías de la comida, así que de cierta manera me agrada. ¿De verdad no son pareja?** ―interrogó curioso.

― **¿Quiénes son pareja?** ―interrumpió otra voz adormilada.

― **Macbeth, ¿tienes lista la primera tanda de crema?** ―preguntó el azulado intentando cambiar el tema.

― **Lista~** ―dijo antes de bostezar― **¿pero quién es pareja de quién?** ―insistió con su pregunta.

― **Jellal Senpai y la señorita Brown** ―le sacó de sus dudas el Justine mientras revolvía la salsa de bayas―, **o bueno, eso es lo que estaba preguntando.**

La cocina se quedó un momento en silencio mientras los dos asistentes miraban atentamente al hombre de la cuestión.

 _Silencio y curiosidad llenaron el recinto._

― **No** ―dijo un poco sonrojado al ser el centro de tanto atención―, **somos…** ―sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y la petición de la actriz― **somos amigos.**

Los dos asistentes lo miraron con sospecha, esa sonrisa no parecía la de alguien _solo amigo._

― **¿Solo amigos?** ―cuestionó el peliverde.

― **Solo amigos** ―afirmó el peliazul.

― **Como amigo me le arrimo…** ―dijo el de cabello bicolor.

Freed aguantó una carcajada y Jellal puso los ojos en blanco.

― **Y se la aproximo** ―terminó Macbeth con un deje pícaro y se fue en busca de la crema que había terminado dejando a Freed reírse y a su superior avergonzado. Tal vez su apuesto jefe decía que eran solo amigos pero su sexto sentido femenino le indicaba que no les contaba toda la verdad, sin embargo, fuese lo que fuese ahora tenía una idea para hacer que Jellal Fernandes asistiese a su fiesta de cumpleaños, puede que no tuviese realmente una esperanza con él, pero ya había hablado con otros de sus amigos tanto de su lindo compañero peliverde, como de su atractivo jefe, y debía demostrarles que él no decía mentiras.

 _Y que su gusto era más que impecable._

― **¿Cómo va todo aquí?** ―la voz gruesa y algo ronca del dueño ―co-dueño― del restaurante invadió el recinto. Macbeth elevó la comisura de sus oscuros labios al ver el pequeño respingo del peliverde, para nadie era un secreto el amor que sentía Freed por Laxus, y no lo culpaba, su jefe era muy guapo, alto y con los músculos bien puestos.

 _«Tal vez debería invitarlo a él también»_ pensó Macbeth con una sonrisa traviesa _«Seré la envidia de todos»_

― **Todo va bien, Laxus** ―respondió Jellal quien ya ponía la masa en los moldes en espera de la salsa de bayas de Freed―, **el primer y segundo lote están casi listos y luego nos pondremos con el tercero.**

― **Bien, bien…** ―el rubio se acercó donde el peliverde y le palmeó el hombro―, **¿has tenido algún problema con Freed?** ―el chico se sonrojó un poco.

― **Para nada, Freed es un excelente asistente** ―afirmó el azulado―, **aprende rápido y hace las cosas como deben de ser. No pude haber pedido un asistente mejor.**

― **Excelente** ―volvió a palmear el hombro del chico―, **Freed inicio sin saber nada de cocina y ahora hasta Lahar lo echa de menos.**

― **Lahar sabe reconocer el talento** ―confirmó Jellal y el peliverde se empezó a sentir cohibido entre tanto halago.

― **Laxus Sama** ―inició―, **¿de verdad Lahar Senpai dijo eso?**

― **Sí, algo así. Dejé de ponerle atención cuando inició con sus quejas** ―le quitó importancia con el movimiento de una mano, Jellal lo miró curioso al ver como el rubio parecía meditar cada palabra que decía―, **como sea, venía a ver cómo iban las cosas por aquí y a decirte que Ever y Bickslow llamaron y quieren que salgamos la otra semana a recordar viejos tiempos.**

― **No sabía que vendrían tan pronto…**

― **Qué sé yo…** ―levantó los hombros― **¿algo más qué deba saber sobre la pastelería especial?**

― **Que Macbeth también es un gran asistente, no pude haber tenido mejores ayudantes** ―le respondió Jellal y el mencionado se sonrojó al ser tomado en cuenta y recibir su parte de halagos.

― **Entonces no despediré a ninguno** ―el rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido―, **solo acepto a los mejores empleados en mi restaurante** ―observó al chico asentir y volvió a ver a Jellal―, **¿alguna queja de Jellal?**

― **Jellal Senpai es un gran jefe y tutor** ―aseguró el peliverde.

― **Y es tan apuesto y amable que me hace querer trabajar** ―confesó tranquilamente Macbeth y Laxus sonrió con sorna a Jellal elevando una ceja esperando una respuesta a eso.

― **Merci!** ―fue la respuesta simple del azulado quien continuaba llenando moldes **― Por cierto, Laxus** ―preguntó― **¿Te sientes bien?**

Laxus lo miró sin entender.

― **En todo el rato que has estado aquí no has dicho ni una sola mala palabra…** ―le sonrió burlón―, **eso es demasiado extraño. Estoy a punto de pedir un deseo.**

― **¡Tsk!** ―se rascó el cuello―. **El demonio me puso a prueba…**

― **¿El demonio?** ―Jellal paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo― **¿Tu prometida?**

Freed frunció levemente el ceño y empezó a rellenar los moldes, Macbeth puso atención a todo mientras rellenaba las mangas pasteleras con la crema que había hecho.

― **La misma** ―aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza― **¿Tú aún no la conoces, verdad?**

― **No, siempre que me la ibas a presentar sucedía algo con su trabajo** ―aparte de que Laxus no solía ser una persona muy conversadora y él no solía socializar mucho porque estaba dedicado a sus hermanas.

― **¡Ja!** ―el rubio soltó una carcajada irónica―. **Al final no la conocerás por mí…** ―dejando al azulado con la duda de sus palabras se retiró de la cocina con una risa de diversión―. **Ten cuidado con ella…**

― **¿Con ella?** ―Jellal miró a Freed para ver si él había entendido pero el chico seguía concentrado en su trabajo _«¿Se referirá a Erza?»_ **―Pero a ella ya lo conozco…** ―susurró, volvió a sonreír y se olvidó de lo que dijo Laxus.

Ya tendría su respuesta, aunque él aún no lo supiese.

… _En unas horas, en la tutoría de ese día…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Todos sus planes se habían retrasado por la diva.

Gray Fullbuster estaba en la oficina de su padre esperando por fin el permiso para tomar unos días libres y así por fin ir a visitar a Erza y a Mirajane como se los había anunciado hacía unas semanas, algo que aumentaba sus frustraciones también porque había terminado atrasado en sus visitas.

― **Gray** ―un hombre mayor muy similar a él entró con una sonrisa―, **al parecer ya no tienen ningún cambio que hacer y terminamos con este trabajo** ―se sentó frente al azabache en el escritorio y le pasó un sobre café―. **Aquí están los próximos proyectos en los que nos han pedido participar ¿Quiero saber qué opinas?**

El azabache levantó una ceja y dejó el sobre en el escritorio **―¿Desde cuándo puedo opinar en eso?**

― **Pues desde ahora** ―su padre soltó un bufido porque sabía que se aproximaba un debate―. **Eres mi hijo, Gray. Lo aceptes o no, esta compañía será tuya el día en que yo me retire.**

― **No recuerdo haber aceptado eso** ―terció el chico quien se cruzó de brazos.

― **Ya está en mi testamento, así que nada puedes hacer al respecto.**

― **Puedo venderla** ―desafió con la mirada a su padre.

― **Puedes hacerlo** ―aceptó el hombre―, **ya que sería tuya ¿Ves? Ya te hiciste a la idea y hasta haces planes** ―sonrió con suficiencia y se aguantó la carcajada al ver la cara de fastidio de su hijo al saber que había perdido el debate― **Gray, tu madre…**

― **No me interesa opinar sobre esto** ―le pasó de nuevo el sobre―, **mis días libres empiezan desde hoy, cuando vuelva aceptaré el papel que me toque.**

― **¿Estás seguro?** ―Silver Fullbuster se acomodó bien en la silla reclinable y lo miró con recelo― **¿Aunque sea otra película que tenga que ver con Rufus?** ―la ceja de su hijo se movió en un tic de fastidio y Silver sonrió de nuevo― **Ves, deberías opinar…** ―suspiró con falso pesar―. **Apenas y pudimos detenerte de golpearlo hace unos días, ¿qué pasará la próxima vez?**

― **La próxima vez no permitas que un actor opine sobre las escenas de riesgo que incluyan novatos** ―se levantó molesto―, **se supone que ese es tu trabajo no el mío.**

― **Tal vez sea que estás destinado a mi puesto, Gray…**

Los dos hombres dueños de ojos tan similares se batieron en un duelo de miradas.

 _Gray fue el primero en retirarla._

― **¡Tsk! No pienso caer en este juego, viejo** ―se acercó a la puerta y tomó uno de los juegos de llaves que colgaban allí―. **Este negocio será perfecto para tu otro hijo, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo…** ―le mostró las llaves―. **Me llevo la moto, es mi recompensa por poner a la diva de Lohr en su lugar.**

― **Eres tan terco que no dejas dudas de quien eres hijo** ―sonrió el hombre mayor―. **Disfruta tu descanso.**

― **Lo que sea…** ―tomó el pomo de la puerta.

― **Gray** ―le llamó con seriedad― **¿ya sabes que sucedió con las cosas que tomaron de tu camerino?**

― **No** ―se despeinó el cabello―, **y la verdad empieza a fastidiarme, cuando descubra quién es le daré una contundente lección sobre que no debe de tomar lo ajeno.**

― **¿Y no has pensado que podría ser alguna enamorada?** ―preguntó malicioso Silver― **¿También le darás una lección?**

― **Hombre o mujer** ―elevó los hombros―, **no me importa. Si tiene la capacidad para tomar lo ajeno, tiene la capacidad para aguantar la lección.**

― **Ya veo, mi hijo es creyente de la equidad de género** ―soltó una carcajada y observó al azabache salir por la puerta.

No pudo ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro que había logrado que sonriese.

 _Y para Silver Fullbuster eso era un gran avance._

Mientras el hombre en la silla se anotaba un logro en su escasa lista de buen padre, el chico en sí tomaba la mochila que había alistado hacía unas horas y había dejado en su camerino, luego se dirigió al parqueo subterráneo de la empresa Devil Slayers para por fin ir a visitar a sus dos amigas.

No se dio cuenta que su mochila pesaba menos de lo que debería.

… _Ni que una fémina lo veía partir con la nariz hundida en una de sus camisas…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Leía ansiosa una de los libros que descubrió gracias a los libretos.

La verdad es que cuando fue con Gajeel a donde Gildarts a tirarle las tramas sosas y rosas que le había enviado la primera vez, no esperaba que él le diese por fin un libreto interesante y que no fuese de una especie de heroína épica, y que a pesar de que una buena parte de la trama tenía que ver con romance; esta no era fastidiosa, al contrario, era emocionante, bien contada y llena de tantas vivencias y emociones que incluso había comprado el _E-book_ en el que se basaba el guión para saciar su curiosidad, y de hecho, desde que se había levantado en la mañana no había hecho más que leer la historia mientras comía cereal en la cama, además de que ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto había gritado de emoción o maldecido de coraje con las circunstancias de los personajes.

 _Y admitía que hasta había llorado y suspirado._

Pero lo que más le sorprendía es que ya empezaba a visualizarse en el papel que le pertocaría si aceptaba unirse al proyecto, que; para nueva sorpresa de ella, se trataba de una serie corta producida por la cadena de televisión más liberal ―en cuanto a series televisivas― la FTBO.

― **¡Demonios debes de protegerla!** ―se encontró gritándole a uno de los personajes y sujetó la tablet con tanta fuerza que si hubiese sido el libro lo hubiese roto. Por suerte no lo era, aunque ya tenía muy claro que ese libro lo compraría y buscaría a la magnífica autora en la próxima convención que se presentara y le pediría su autógrafo.

 _Un tesoro más para su colección que inició con los libros de Madame Pegasus._

― **Erza** ―escuchó la voz desde la puerta―, **yo me voy ya, ya lavé los platos que ensucié y dejé los libretos nuevos junto al de que te dio Gildarts ¿No me vas a ocupar más?** ―la mujer despegó sus ojos del aparato eléctrico y miró el reloj de pared formado por doce dagas.

― **No, puedes irte. ¡Salúdame a Rogue!**

― **¡Gee hee! Hecho… Y no te pelees con tu tutor** ―dijo antes de retirarse y la mujer se sonrojó. Gajeel no paraba de fastidiarla diciéndole que desde que la dejó a solas con Jellal ella había vuelto a su buen humor.

― **Estoy normal…** ―susurró con un mohín y dejó la tablet en la cama―, **no es como que estuviese muy diferente por lo que sucedió aquel día con él…** ―sonrió al recordar que el azulado había aceptado ser su amigo a pesar de que ella solía ser como era. Aún no entendía como alguien tan amable como él podía considerar a alguien como ella digna de su amistad, de hecho se había asombrado de que Jellal se considerase culpable total de su extraña separación y nunca pensó que él se disculpase de manera tan sincera como lo hizo.

 _«Y con un dulce…»_ Sonrió emocionada al recordar la sorpresa que le había traído el día anterior. Un delicioso bagel de fresas que humeó cuando partió en dos la crujiente cubierta, estaba tan cálido y olía tan bien que cuando lo mordió con suavidad y degustó la dulce y fresca mermelada con el que estaba relleno sintió su alma llenarse de calor y agradecimiento. Su lengua recibió el dulzor en toda su extensión, y a la vez su paladar se llenó de la fresca acidez de la fresa, contrarrestando la suavidad de la masa interior y la miel con la que estaba segura ―y que él le comprobó después― lo había endulzado.

 _Y todo complementado con la sonrisa apenada de él cuando ella halagó el postre._

Debía de admitir que se le hacía extraño que un hombre como él―atractivo y talentoso―, se mostrase tan humilde y apenado al recibir halagos, de alguna manera daba por hecho que él estaba acostumbrado a oírlos o que simplemente sabía que los merecía, sin embargo, Jellal Fernandes era el tipo de hombre que agradecía con verdadero sentimiento cada palabra y gesto amable dirigido hacia él.

 _Lo que para ella era algo que lo hacia más adorable._

― **¿Más adorable?** ―se preguntó y se levantó de pronto― **¿En qué estoy pensando?** ―se palmeó las mejillas y negó con la cabeza―. **Jellal es mi amigo, los amigos no son comida…** ―escuchó lo que dijo y se rió―. **¿Qué rayos? ¿Eso es de una película? En todo caso Jellal no es comida…** _―«aunque no me importaría morderlo»_ abrió los ojos asustada ante tal pensamiento y se puso a caminar de lado a lado frente a su cama― **¿¡Pero qué te pasa Erza Scarlet!?** ―se palmeó de nuevo las mejillas hasta dejarlas más rojas que su cabello, por suerte ―para esas mejillas―, el timbre sonó y Erza corrió a abrir pensando que Gajeel había olvidado algo.

Y así, en su pequeña bata de pijama de fresas con ojos brillosos abrió la puerta.

― **¿Qué se te olvidó, Gajeel?** ―pero cuando observó bien se dio cuenta que no era Gajeel― **¡Je-Jellal!**

― **Sa-salut!** ―nervioso desvió la mirada del adorable atuendo de la pelirroja a otro más seguro, sin embargo sus ojos parecieron tener sus propias prioridades y se estancaron por un momento en el adorable escote de encaje de la mujer que estaba perfectamente enmarcado por el largo y precioso cabello escarlata suelto que caía por sobre sus hombros y acariciaba ―de manera envidiable para Jellal― el torso de la mujer― **Cr-creo que hoy llegué un poco temprano…** ―carraspeó e intentó controlar el calor que se quería acumular en su rostro.

― **Y-yo… esto…** ―observó que el auto de Macao se alejaba―, **sí, no… es decir…** ―bajó la mirada apenada―. **No hay problema…** ―se movió de la puerta de modo que lo dejase pasar pero a la vez se acercó para saludarlo como siempre―. **Buenas… tardes…** ―dijo atropelladamente y por el movimiento extraño que provocó al dejarlo pasar y luego acercarse a saludarlo terminó chocando un poco contra él y cuando intentó separarse apenada por el choque sintió las manos de él sobre sus hombros.

― **Buenas tardes…** ―susurró el pastelero quien se inclinó de manera automática al ver a la mujer subir la mirada apenada hacia él―, **señorita Scarlet…** ―poseído por sus modales franceses inculcados desde la cuna por su mère la besó en las mejillas tres veces, como se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, pero es que simplemente no estaba en sus capacidades el abstenerse a besar ese rostro que no solo le parecía bello, sino que también le parecía tierno.

 _Extremadamente tierno._

Erza no pudo respirar pero por alguna razón disfrutó cada una de esas tres caricias en sus mejillas.

Jellal se alejó poco a poco de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla un poco más sonrojada, así que decidió acomodar un par de sus mechones escarlatas tras sus pequeñas orejas y así poder contemplar por completo su adorable faz.

― **Bu-buenas tardes…** ―tartamudeó al sentir la mirada del azulado vagar por su semblante― **Jellal…**

Y cuando el móvil de ella sonó, el pequeño y extraño hechizo entre ellos se rompió.

― **Yo… yo…** ―Erza se separó de él―, **tengo que contestar…** ―y con pasos un tanto torpes se dirigió al sillón donde había dejado tirado su móvil desde la mañana.

― **Cl-claro…** ―respondió Jellal con la cara roja al entender como se había comportado, aunque, debía de admitirlo, en esta ocasión no se culpaba de haber sucumbido ante esas acciones.

 _¿Quién podría luchar contras las ganas de acariciar a esa dulce mujer?_

Aún avergonzado se encaminó al sofá y se quitó el maletín, sacando luego el postre diario de Erza y dirigiéndose a la cocina en tanto la actriz se dirigía a uno de los pasillos interiores mientras hablaba por teléfono sobre algo de unos guiones. Jellal dejó el postre en el desayunador y cuando iba a sacar los utensilios que utilizarían ese día su mirada se aposentó sobre unos libretos, curioso tomó el primero de la pila y le echó un vistazo a una hoja al azar, sus ojos se movieron ávidos por las letras y cambió la página con un gesto bastante interesado en la lectura. Abrió los ojos sorprendido en una parte y se sentó para continuar leyendo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del paso de los minutos porque cuando la pelirroja le habló se sorprendió enormemente al verla con un pantalón, una blusa verde y un adorable delantal blanco con las letras _"La alumna favorita"_ bordadas en verde esmeralda en uno de los lados.

 _No podría tener más razón en eso._

― **¿Es muy bueno, cierto?** ―Jellal la miró de pronto y ella sonrió al darse cuenta que él estaba más que concentrado en la lectura―. **Es una adaptación de un libro, nos mandaron el guión hace poco y estoy emocionada por obtener uno de los papeles…**

― **¿De verdad?**

― **Sí… ¿A qué no adivina cuál?** ―le retó con una ceja y él sonrió.

― **Umm…** ―volvió al inició del libreto donde estaban apuntados los personajes y una ligera descripción de su papel y carácter―, **no he leído todo aún ni siquiera sé de qué trata realmente…**

― **Bien, le haré un resumen** ―una emocionada Erza carraspeó antes de iniciar con la sinopsis―: **La comisaria del capitán Hernández se encarga de dos grandes casos. Por un lado los detectives Flanders y MGlover investigan las amenazas hacia la reportera Julia López debiéndose enfrentar al irreverente hermano Gabriel Reyes. Por otro lado, el detective Damian y la detective Scatter se encargan de un asesino en serie que les conducirá a la modelo Madeline Scott** ―sonrió al terminar el resumen―. **El libro "Crime Sorciere" ha estado en el primer lugar de** _ **best sellers**_ **desde el mes pasado…**

― **No me extraña…** ―Jellal le sonrió de vuelta―, **solo leí unas hojas del guión y estaba muy interesante.**

― **Yo desde la mañana no me despegó de la versión digital que compré** ―se sonrojó―, **bueno, por eso estaba en pijama cuando… usted llegó…**

― **Ya veo…** ―en realidad no veía nada, su mente obviaba sus obligaciones oculares para deleitarse con el recuerdo de la adorable mujer en pijama―, **a mí me sucede lo mismo cuando me gusta algo** ―sus ojos traidores se fijaron en ella de nuevo―, **me olvido de todo… alrededor…**

Erza sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la mirada miel de pastelero y no supo que responder.

― **¡La detective Scatter!** ―habló Jellal de pronto para eliminar la extraña atmosfera que se había creado y aprovechó para volver la mirada al guión―. **Creo que ese papel está como hecho a su medida… o al menos fue de ella y del capitán Hernández de los que más leí… ¿Acerté?**

La pelirroja parpadeó asombrada **―Sí, es ella…** ―le pasó el delantal que traía en las manos al azulado― **¿Cómo lo supo?**

― **Bueno…** ―con una sonrisa aceptó su nuevo delantal con las palabras _"tutor favorito"_ bordadas en el mismo color esmeralda que el de ella y se sintió orgulloso de algo tan simple―, **se requiere una mujer de carácter para interpretar a la detective que tiene que soportar al mártir del capitán…** ―casi rió al decir eso.

― **El capitán no es un mártir…** ―la mujer infló las mejillas―, **pasó por una adolescencia difícil y pensó que se merecía todo lo malo que le pasaba y aún así se enamoró de ella cuando eran jóvenes y mantuvo ese amor hasta que se reencontraron y cuando por fin pudo declarársele, bueno… tuvo que escoger entre estar con ella o protegerle…** ―lo señaló con el dedo―. **¡Yo creo que es un gran hombre con un gran corazón! ¡Y no acepto que hable mal de mí capitán!**

Jellal no pudo evitar reír.

― **Je comprends…** ―soltó divertido―, **usted se enamoró del capitán y por eso aceptará ser la detective…** ―colocó el codo en la mesa y descansó su rostro en la palma de su mano― **Je me trompe?**

 _Claro que no se equivocaba._

Erza intentó defenderse pero no pudo, ese astuto y atractivo pastelero había dado con la razón por la que estaba emocionada por aceptar el papel, pero que podía hacer ella si se había enamorado de un personaje ficticio, además, no es como si fuese a la única persona en el mundo que le pasaba.

 _¿Cierto?_

― **Ummm…** ―se cruzó de brazos bajó el pecho―, **e-en parte…** ―volteó a ver a la pared opuesta―. **Pero ella también me agrada, es decidida, inteligente, valiente y paciente, aunque es rara porque no acepta que es mala dibujante a pesar de que apesta…**

Jellal volvió a reír, de alguna manera ese rasgo de la detective le pareció adorable.

― **Y por cierto** ―la mujer intentó cambiar el tema por algo que hace rato quería preguntar― ¿ **Y Wendy?**

― **Oh** ―el azulado se levantó para colocarse el delantal―, **hoy Meredy libró día en la universidad y me pidió permiso para ir al cine con unas amigas y llevar a Wendy con ella, como Ultear iba les di permiso.**

― **Eso suena bien, espero que se divierta…** ―observó como el cuello de la camisa del azulado estaba mal colocado al ponerse el delantal y se acercó a colocárselo bien, estiró sus brazos, tomó la tela del cuello de la camisa blanca del hombre y la estiró con delicadeza permitiéndose inhalar el aroma dulce y varonil que parecía emanar siempre de él.

 _Tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban._

 _Tan cerca que se perdieron en sus miradas._

 _Tan cerca que sus ojos no captaron un flash intruso._

 _Tan cerca pero sus oídos si captaron la voz que los saludó._

― **Espero no interrumpir la práctica…**

Los dos se separaron intentando aparentar tranquilidad aunque ninguno estaba en ese estado.

― **Mi-mira… pensé que te quedarías con Laxus hoy…**

― **Ara, hoy quería pasar a saludarte Er Chan** ―su mirada se desvió al sonrojado tutor―. **Lamento interrumpir la clase…** ―caminó hasta a ellos y extendió su mano.

― **N-no hay problema…** ―tomó la mano de la mujer― **Jellal Fernandes, el tutor de la Señorita Scarlet, un placer.**

― **Mirajane Strauss, la prometida de Laxus, el gusto es mío…** ―sonrió con dulzura.

Jellal la miró sorprendido y luego sonrió.

Mirajane era una mujer dulce, bella y amable, no entendía porque el rubio se empeñaba en llamarle demonio.

… _¿Cómo podría llamarle así a alguien con esa sonrisa tan pura?…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a continuar y a no estancarse D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Crime Sorcière:** El guión/libro en el que Erza está interesada es un fanfic multipairing de la genial escritora DanaLovesOhana, y sí, en ese fic Erza es la detective y Jellal el capitán mártir de la comisaria que desde adolescente está enamorado de ella. Es uno de mis fics favoritos y bueno, creo que Dana lo sabe porque le cansó diciéndoselo. 7u7)r Te dije que mencionaría a CS en uno de mis fics. Se los recomiendo encarecidamente, y seréis bendecidos si la animan con reviews. *w*

 **Merci:** Gracias.

 **FTBO:** Fairy Tail Box Ofice. Parodia de HBO.

 **Salut:** ¡Hola!

 **Je comprends:** Comprendo.

 **Je me trompe?:** ¿Me equivoco?

* * *

 **Recomendaciones** **:**

 **Gran Chariot:** De **DanaLovesOhana.** Fic multipairing de ciencia ficción en donde Jellal es un príncipe fugitivo y Erza una Lycaon ―mujer con características lobunas―. Las circunstancias los unen en el planeta Édolas por un corto tiempo, y luego se separan por 14 años, pero lo que sintieron en su primer encuentro no ha hecho más que aumentar. Política, sociedades con diferentes valores morales, viajes espaciales y culturas llenas de similitudes y diferencias de las actuales. ¿Podrá Jellal rescatar a su familia de los traidores? ¿Podrá recuperar el tiempo perdido con Erza? DDD: ¡Es buenísimo! SI os gusta animad a la escritora con un review. QwQ/

 **Karenda** : (Calendario) Un hermoso One Shot de Liraaz en canon en donde los meses para Jellal significan un recuerdo con Erza. Nostalgia, amor y esperanzas resumidas en las estaciones pasantes y en los meses efímeros. Es hermoso, sentimental y lleno de amor. *w* Si os gusta animad a la escritora con un review. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **BlueWater14**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **Koyomi Kun**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Kat Dreyar**

 **RirukaSabe**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Mariamiau**

 **IBLWE**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **CrystalMeow Chan**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **MASTER VIVI** **:** Es bueno saber que las actualizaciones emocionan. *w*Y sí, primero amigos y luego… ¡Jojojo! 7u7)r Mashima nos mantiene con la duda de Lady Irene. DD: Es malvado.

Gracias por leer y comentar. Beshos. .o./

 **KaNiMF** : Si yo aún fangirleo con el Jellal lleno de ira del manga. *w* Me alegra saber que te guste tanto la historia y que también te guste tanto "Mi Maid" y "Tatuaje" ¿Por cierto, subí un epílogo de Tatuaje? ¿Lo leíste? DDD: xD Esta relación avanza lento pero seguro. xDDNo te procupes que el romance vendrá. 7u7)r

Gracias mil por leer y comentar. Beshos. O3O/

 **BlurMoonDaughter** : Me alegra que te gustase, escribo tanto Jerza que me sorprende cuando las personas leen casi todas mis historias, es un gran honor que no se aburran. xDD Sï, un universo muy diferente donde Erza sabe actuar. xD Por eso le quite la habilidad de cocina (¿) xDD Saber que las personalidades parecen apegadas a ellos siempre es un gran alivio que lo mencionen. QwQ Y, no, no es friendzone, es "Arrimozone" xDDD ¡Que genial que te gustase el Freed Macbeth! De hecho el Macbreed está programado para este fic. 7u7)r incurriré en las tierras misteriosas del BL. xD

Gracias inmensas por leer. QwQ Espero te guste la conti. .o./

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	13. La Lluvia

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Holo!**.o./ Acá paso dejando cap, estoy llena de nostalgia porque se acaban las Olimpiadas… **QwQ)9** ¡Y no me hablen del final de BLEACH! Una de mis OTPs se fue al caño y me lastima… por eso, un poco de dulce para pasar la pena. **U,U**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Treceavo**

 **~La Lluvia~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su lección no iba como esperaba.

Se suponía que ese día iba a recibir ―por fin― una verdadera y completa lección de cocina luego de las muy básicas que le había dado Jellal debido al malentendido que habían tenido, pero no estaba sucediendo como pensó.

 _¿Quién diría que Mirajane se mostraría tan interesada en su tutor?_

Pues la pelirroja que los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lavaba lechugas nunca lo esperó.

― **Entiendo…** ―la mujer albina se llevó un dedo a la mejilla―, **así que ese es el truco para los profiteroles…**

― **Así es, no es nada difícil en realidad** ―respondió amablemente el pastelero; quien, a decir verdad, estaba asombrado de que Laxus fuese capaz de decirle a esa mujer _"Demonio"_ porque en realidad se le hacía la mar de amable y encantadora.

― **Lo pondré en práctica la próxima vez** ―sonrió divertida―, **y pensar que Laxus no nos había presentado, pude haber aprendido esto desde hace mucho tiempo.**

― **Laxus me había contado que usted, su prometida, era una gran amante de la cocina, creo que debió decir que además era una gran conocedora** ―respondió el peliazul.

― **Ara, puede tutearme y llamarme Mira** ―replicó―, **algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien.**

― **Eso sería todo un honor, usted… es decir, tú también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.**

Erza infló las mejillas.

Desde que se habían presentado encontraron varios temas afines y no habían dejado de conversar entre ellos, al punto de que Jellal le había dicho a Erza que hoy harían una ensalada griega, de esa manera no había tenido que darle mayores instrucciones más que:

" _Lee la receta"_

" _Prepara los ingredientes"_

" _Prepara los materiales"_

" _Lava la lechuga"_

" _Corta la lechuga con las manos"_

" _Lava los tomate cereza"_

Y en cambio con Mirajane hablaba de lo más cordial, le daba trucos de cocina de nivel avanzado ―que le debería estar dando a ella―, y aparte ya se tuteaban y ella aún tenía que luchar para que lo hiciese con ella.

 _¡La injusticia!_

― **Y apenas se conocen de hace una hora…** ―murmuró y apretó con tanta fuerza que unos inocentes tomates cereza terminaron hechos puré.

― **¿Cómo vas con la ensalada, Er Chan?** ―interrogó la albina al escuchar un murmullo inentendible venir de la mujer pelirroja.

― **M-muy bien…** ―tartamudeó y echó en el triturador del lavadero los tomates que había arruinado.

― **Luego tiene que cortar el pepino, el pimiento verde y la cebolla** ―instruyó el azulado―, **con el queso feta puedes trocearlo o rallarlo aunque es preferible la primera opción por estética. ¿Alguna duda, señorita Scarlet?**

― **No, ninguna** _ **Profesor Fernandes…**_ ―barbulló sarcástica y el tutor elevó las cejas en sorpresa por el tono, en cambio la albina contuvo al sonrisa que se quería expandir en su rostro.

― **¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Scarlet?** ―se levantó de la silla del desayunador y se dirigió a la zona que la albina había apodado _"Rinconcito del desastre"._ El único lugar donde Mirajane le permitía a la peli-escarlata cocinar.

― **Estoy muy bien** ―contestó cortante y echó los tomates sobrevivientes en el tazón de la lechuga recién lavada y cortada―. **Muy, muy bien… no se preocupe y siga hablando con Mira, parecen tener mucho en común…** ―terminó mientras tomaba el cuchillo y troceaba el pepino con habilidad y rapidez envidiable.

De momento usar cuchillos era su más grande habilidad.

― **Er Chan es una mujer muy hábil, Jellal** ―la ojiazul se acercó a ellos―, **sin duda no quiere que te preocupes. Mejor cuéntame sobre tus hermanas. ¿Es verdad que eres su tutor legal?**

― **Sí, eso…** ―el azulado miró extrañado como la cebolla desaparecía finamente cortada bajó el filo implacable del cuchillo ―arma mortal― que empuñaba la peli-escarlata.

― **No se preocupe, profesor** ―terminó con la cebolla y tomó el pimiento―, **no seré buena para dar sazón pero cortar es mi fuerte… puede seguir hablando.**

― **Señorita Scarlet, tenga cuidado, por más hábil que sea podría cortarse y…**

― **Ya le dije que estoy bien…**

― **Pero lo que digo es que tenga cuidado porque…**

― **¡Aaay!** ―como si de una profecía se tratase la estudiante de cocina soltó el cuchillo cuando éste mordió la carne de su dedo medio― **¡Demonios!**

― **Je vous l'avais bien dit!** ―suspiró el pastelero quien con un rápido movimiento ya había tomado la mano de la mujer en la suya― **Tenía aún las manos húmedas por lavar los vegetales, por eso le recordé al inicio de la importancia de las toallas de cocina para secarse las manos** ―la regañó con el ceño fruncido en tanto examinaba el dedo―, **pero usted es tan terca que no hace caso…**

― **Er Chan nunca le hace caso a nadie** ―secundó divertida la albina al ver como la pelirroja ni chistaba ante la reprimenda del cocinero, algo que era toda una novedad de ver.

 _Erza Scarlet raramente se quedaba callada ante alguien._

― **¿Le duele cuando hago esto?** ―preguntó el tutor con evidente preocupación pero con un tono lleno de reproche por no haberle hecho caso.

― **N-no…** ―respondió la mujer que se sentía tonta por cometer un error tan latoso―, **no fue mucho, es solo un rasguño…**

― **¿Un rasguño?** ―dejó de mirarle la herida para enfrentarla cara a cara.

― **He recibido peores en las filmaciones, además…**

― **Además nada** ―contundente la detuvo el hombre quien abrió la llave del agua y metió debajo el dedo de la peli-escarlata―. **No sé cómo permiten que usted salga siempre lastimada** ―continuó algo más molesto que antes―, **se supone que deberían cuidar a sus trabajadores…**

― **Es verdad** ―asintió la albina―. **Aún recuerdo cuando te desmontaste el hombro porque querían una toma realista en la caída de** _ **Purgatory**_ **desde la** _ **Colina del Averno**_ **…**

― **Par Dieu!** ―la mirada del azulado pasó a ser de incredulidad― **¿Esa toma no fue con doble?** ―la mujer negó apenada y sintió el agarre de la mano de Jellal apretarse más― **¿Qué acaso están locos?**

― **F-fue mi idea hacerlo yo misma…** ―admitió apenada y desvió la mirada―. **No fue culpa de nadie más que mía… ¡Además es mi trabajo brindar realismo!** ―trató de defenderse pero Mirajane sabía mejor que nadie que ese intento había sido patético tratándose de Erza.

 _Y eso le agradaba bastante._

Desde que llegó se había dedicado a conocer al tutor de su amiga, al amigo de su prometido, al pastelero del restaurante de dos de las personas que más quería y; a cómo iban las cosas, tal vez debería considerarlo parte de su futura familia.

 _No que estuviese contando los pollos al nacer._

Mirajane Strauss ―entre sus muchas cualidades―, tenía una habilidad especial para ver la esencia de las personas, muchos decían que ella era capaz de ver el alma de la gente, y eso lo reflejaba a la hora de componer sus canciones por lo cual era muy cotizada en el mundo artístico, otros decían que ella era capaz de apoderarse de las almas y hacerlas suyas, pero eso era un rumor nada más, aunque Laxus insistía que eso se debía a que ella era un hibrido de demonio ―algo que muy pocas personas se atreverían a decir de la siempre sonriente Mirajane―. Lo que sí era cierto de ella ―y había sido confirmado muchas veces―, es que nunca se equivocaba cuando decidía jugar al papel de la casamentera, y ese papel lo estaba jugando con su amiga y el cocinero desde que le propuso lo de la apuesta.

 _Y por eso sonreía complacida._

Porque le complacían varias cosas:

Por ejemplo, el ver la preocupación genuina del hombre por su amiga y no amedrentarse al regañarla, porque Erza necesitaba muchas veces que alguien hiciese eso debido a su terquedad infinita.

O al observar como la buscaba proteger de ella misma, aunque la situación fuese así de absurda y pequeña.

Y al ver también la manera en que le trataba la herida con cuidado, casi con ternura, porque para Mirajane lo que más necesitaba su amiga en la vida era alguien que la tratase así, con dulzura y cariño.

Alguien que la entendiese y la ayudase a desahogar lo que traía dentro.

 _Algo que la pelirroja no se permitía con nadie._

Y además, debía de admitirse para sí misma que el tal Jellal Fernandes no solo era un hombre envidiable a nivel laboral, familiar e intelectual, en su plática hizo acopio de muchas datos interesantes sobre los hobbies, intereses y estudios del joven, eso agregado a que ya antes había investigado ―vía su pikachu― otras cosas, sino que también el tutor de su amiga era de muy buen ver ―de bastante buen ver―, y sí en dado caso ―aunque ella no tenía duda alguna―, su amiga prácticamente hermana se casaba con él, traerían al mundo a unos niños muy hermosos, y, a sabiendas que el ADN de ella misma y el de Laxus se conjugarían a las mil maravillas, también tendría lindos hijos, así que ya podría empezar a planear ser la consuegra de su amiga al casar al menos a uno de su progenie con uno de la progenie de la actriz y el cocinero.

 _Sus ojos azules chispearon de emoción._

En especial porque luego de imaginar la boda entre sus hijos pudo observar como las mejillas de Erza estaban coloreadas de carmín al ser su dedo envuelto en una bandita y como el azulado tutor sonreía encantado y burlón ante su puchero para luego sonrojarse cuando una divertida ―y vengativa― Erza se ponía de puntillas, le plantaba un rápido e inocente beso en la mejilla y le daba las gracias.

― **Pero esto apenas empieza…** ―susurró y dejó la cocina en silencio.

Ya le mandaría un mensaje a su amiga diciéndole que Laxus la llamó repentinamente.

Por el momento era mejor dejar el caldo hervir solo.

… _Y dejar que los lazos tutor-estudiante se fortaleciesen…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Cuando las primeras gotas cayeron pensó que no era problema.

Después de todo el joven de azabaches cabellos que ahora ingresaba húmedo en ese hostal de carretera ya imaginaba que la lluvia se haría presente en el desvío que había previsto antes de ir a Magnolia. Era algo obvio puesto que las condiciones de la zona norte del país tendían a un clima menos cálido entre más kilómetros se avanzase; y aunque su misión era un poco más al norte de donde se encontraba, había tenido que detener su viaje, puesto que cuando se orilló a ponerse su capa para la lluvia se topó con la sorpresa de que había desaparecido de su mochila.

 _Un objeto más a la lista de desaparecidos._

Fastidiado al darse cuenta de tal hecho se subió de nuevo en la moto y condujo hasta uno de los hostales que solía visitar con su madre cuando era apenas un niño que soñaba con aventuras cada vez que viajaba con su madre por las carreteras del país.

 _Pero él ya no era así._

Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo que sus ideales de niño se habían enfriado en su pecho y apenas y se ponía a pensar en que era lo que realmente deseaba hacer con su vida, es decir, tenía su trabajo de doble ―y era muy bueno en ello―, pero no era algo que lo llenase o al menos no sentía que lo llenase del todo, eso sin contar la situación con el hombre al que debía llamar padre y con el hijo de éste, o sea, su medio hermano.

 _Ni siquiera quería pensar en él._

― **¿Tienen habitaciones libres?** ―preguntó con su tono usual y que la mayoría de las personas encontraba tan cálido como una ventisca de invierno.

― **S-sí** ―contestó intimidado el hombre de la pequeña recepción que consistía en un viejo escritorio y una pared llena de llaves.

― **¿Tienen alguna habitación con baño privado?**

― **Sí, señor** ―abrió el libro de llegadas―, **tenemos en la primer y segunda planta…**

― **Quiero una habitación en la segunda planta y con baño, por favor** ―pidió en tanto se quitaba la mochila de la espalda y buscaba su billetera que ya había comprobado seguía allí y no perdida misteriosamente―, **¿podría ingresar mi motocicleta al garaje?**

― **Sí, señor. Por supuesto.**

― **Gracias** ―asintió con la cabeza cuando el hombre le extendió la pluma para que se registrase.

― **A su servicio** ―habló más relajado ahora que veía que el chico a pesar de parecer intimidante no era agresivo o maleducado―, **servimos la comida en el salón aquí a la derecha** ―le señaló con la mano el lugar y luego añadió orgulloso―, **es comida simple pero le aseguro que la disfrutará.**

― **Claro** ―su semblante pareció relajarse un poco―, **sin duda bajaré a comer.**

― **Aquí tiene, son las llaves del garaje. La puerta está un poco oxidada así que debe de golpearla un poco.**

― **Entiendo. Gracias de nuevo** ―tomó ambas llaves y se encaminó a al garaje y hasta le resultó agradable el patear la bendita puerta atorada a pesar que le tomó casi un cuarto de hora lograr su objetivo. Luego de guardar su motocicleta volvió a entrar al hostal y se dirigió a su habitación a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa antes de atrapar un resfrío y aunque en su mochila faltaban varias prendas, al menos habían las suficientes para los días que duraría su viaje al norte, ya cuando llegase donde Erza y Mirajane podría lavar las que le quedaban.

 _No era un hombre que ocupase de mucho._

Ya bañado y vestido, además de gratamente sorprendido de haber olvidado lo fría que era el agua de esa zona, bajó a la sala comedor, donde un par más de personas se encontraban en las pocas mesas esparcidas en el lugar. Gray decidió imitarlos y observar las llamas de la chimenea central, no recordaba mucho de ese hostal, generalmente cuando su madre y él se detenían era en la noche ―cuando él ya estaba más dormido que despierto― y se iban al amanecer, pero de alguna manera la esencia de ese lugar se le hacia familiar y agradable.

― **Disculpe… ¿Desea cenar?** ―una señora de baja estatura le preguntó sacándolo de sus recuerdos de carretera.

― **Sí** ―contestó parpadeando para ubicarse―. **¿La cena está lista?**

― **Tardará un poco más, tuvimos un problema en la cocina** ―sonrió apenada―, **espero no sea un molestia para usted, en una hora tal vez ya la podré servir…**

― **No hay problema** ―respondió justo cuando tres hombres con pinta de ciudad entraban al salón y se sentaban en la mesa al lado suyo comenzando a hablar con molestia evidente sobre la lluvia que caía indolente en la región―, **¿hay algún problema con que vaya allá?** ―señaló la puerta trasera en la que imaginó habría un patio.

― **No, claro que no, adelante…**

― **Entonces volveré más tarde** ―la señora asintió con alivio evidente y Gray se dirigió a su destino, ver a más gente entrar de alguna manera se le hizo fastidioso, si había hecho el desvió al norte era para pasar un rato tranquilo y esos hombres quejándose y hablando como gallinas lo irritaban.

Al menos en el patio estaría solo.

 _O eso pensó._

Porque justo cuando divisó una cómoda banca de metal debajo del pequeño techo del corredor del patio se dio cuenta que había alguien más ahí, torció el gesto fastidiado y estaba por irse en silencio cuando la persona de larga cabellera celeste en la banca volteó a verlo con sorpresa que se hizo muy evidente ya que se abrazó a sí misma y pareció querer hundirse en el gran abrigo gris que traía puesto.

 _«Tal vez es mejor irme a la habitación»_ se aconsejó a sí mismo, pero en su lugar se encaminó a la banca ya que se dio cuenta que si se iba de ahí sería bastante ridículo de su parte porque el lugar era lo bastante grande como para que dos personas lo compartiesen sin molestarse.

― **¿Te molesta si me quedo?** ―preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mujer y ésta negó tímidamente con la cabeza y sin dejar de observar la lluvia caer como lo había estado haciendo cuando él salió.

 _Y Gray no obtuvo más respuesta que esa._

Y esto le causó curiosidad al azabache puesto que usualmente las féminas no lo ignoraban como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese momento, aunque no le importaba, además la mujer no estaba tan bonita como para que fuese un insulto hacia él.

¿O tal vez si debía ser un insulto?

 _No claro que no, él no era así._

Así que solo se sentó en silencio en el extremo totalmente opuesto de la banca.

― **¿Atrapada en el mal tiempo?** ―comentó de la nada y sin entender porque lo hacia ya que él había ido ahí a estar solo y alejarse del ruido y de la nada ahora estaba entablando conversación con una extraña melancólica en una banca apenas resguardada de la lluvia.

 _¡La ironía!_

La chica se limitó a asentir sin apartar la mirada nostálgica de las gotas que caían, Gray lo tomó como una indirecta para que la dejase tranquila así que decidió fijar su atención a un charco cerca de sus pies en donde se reflejaban ambos, un gran descubrimiento porque a pesar de las ondulaciones que se producían al caer las múltiples gotas, le permitían tener un imagen bastante abstracta de la chica, así que pudo observar como la mujer de largo cabello celeste se llevaba una mano a la mejilla en lo que él adivinó era para secarse lágrimas traicioneras.

 _«Demonios…»_ pensó, él no era metiche, él no era sociable, y tampoco es que fuese la epitome de la cordialidad y la amabilidad, pero las ver mujeres llorando era su debilidad y por una muy grande razón.

Porque muchas veces vio a su madre hacerlo.

 _Siempre sola y en silencio._

Su lengua se accionó sola.

― **¿Tsk… estás bien?** ―intentó sonar amable pero al final le salió más frio de lo normal y obtuvo como respuesta que la chica voltease a verlo extrañada y nerviosa _«Eso me gano por metiche»_ se regañó cuando la mujer se le quedó observando sin emitir una sola palabra y Gray empezó a pensar o que era muda o que de verdad él estaba siendo una reverenda molestia, aunque al menos ahora podía observarla mejor.

 _Y no estaba tan mal como pensó al inicio._

Había pensado que era una mujer mayor, pero ahora que estaba más cerca se daba cuenta que solo era que usaba demasiado maquillaje, desde el delineador corrido por las lágrimas hasta el labial demasiado oscuro y por alguna razón no calzaba con ella esa pinta de mujer de vida nocturna que daba a entender el exceso de pintura, además de que se notaba le habían aplicado algo para hacerla ver más pálida y acrecentar el efecto del maquillaje.

 _En pocas palabras, parecía saturada._

No que él fuese un experto es cosméticos, claro que no, pero trabajaba para el medio artístico y más de una vez había tenido que ser maquillado o ver el proceso en otras caras y se sentía con la capacidad para señalar el error ―horror― que cometía ella con sí misma al maquillarse de esa manera.

 _Estaba seguro que sin maquillaje se vería mejor._

Entre tanta falsedad podía percibir rasgos finos y hasta podría decir que _¿dulces?_

― **Juvia…** ―empezó a hablar en el momento en que la lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte y él la observó atento acercándose un poco hacia ella, si no fuese por la capa de polvos blancos tal vez hubiese visto el sonrojo en su rostro―, **Juvia hace todo mal…**

― **¿Eh?** ―frunció el ceño al escuchar la manera tan peculiar en que hablaba pero no entendió del todo por el ruido de la precipitación― **¿Podrías repetirlo?**

― **Juvia es un desastre, siempre… arruina todo…** ―se arrebujó en el gran abrigo gris en que estaba enfundada.

― **¿No te gusta la lluvia?** ―cuestionó intrigado y le pareció curioso ver un asomo de diversión en ella al escucharlo.

― **Juvia… yo…** ―a ella le pareció divertido que el confundiese su nombre con las gotas que caían, pero luego dejó salir un suspiro con algo parecido a la decepción―. **No…**

― **Pues a mí me gusta la lluvia…** ―continuó él sin entender la confusión entre la inclemencia climática y el nombre de la muchacha― **Creo que limpia el ambiente, hace crecer las cosas también…** ―se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo revolvió incómodo al no saber que decir―, **puede parecer triste pero en realidad hay mucha vida en ella…**

La chica parpadeó abochornada.

― **Pero es que Juvia…** ―comenzó pero se calló al ver que él se levantó de la banca.

― **Bueno, no tienes que estar de acuerdo** ―levantó los hombros y la miró con verdadera amabilidad― **Desde pequeño me gusta la nieve y la lluvia, mi mamá decía que tal vez sea porque soy… gris…** ―bromeó como ―para su fastidio en esa época― solía hacer su madre utilizando su nombre para verlo molesto―. **Lamento hacerte importunado, pero si de algo sirve** ―miró hacia el cielo para evitar sentir más vergüenza por la tontería que estaba por decir―, **luego de la lluvia el cielo siempre parece más brillante…** ―el azabache se encaminó a paso tranquilo pero rápido hacia dentro del hostal dejando a la mujer de la banca con una mirada sorprendida pero agradecida.

― **Gracias, Gray Sama…** ―susurró a la nada y acarició el abrigo que traía puesto. Era más que obvio que él no la recordó, ahora se arrepentía de no haberle contestado antes por vergüenza a que él la reconociese pero sin duda agradecía esas palabras, aunque no se refiriesen a ella realmente de alguna manera la calmaron y le dieron nueva energía― **Tal vez debí devolverle su abrigo…** ―susurró y parpadeó azorada ahora que lo pensaba era algo maravilloso el haberse encontrado también allí a Gray Fullbuster― **¡Y la camisa! ¡Juvia le causó problemas al tomarlas…!** ―se palmeó las mejillas avergonzada de su accionar.

Debía enmendar esa situación.

… _Y allí viendo la lluvia caer, la mujer que lloraba volvió a sonreír…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde su encuentro con la albina.

Había sido curioso como la peli-escarlata se había tomado como ofensa el que la pusiese hacer una ensalada ese día, pero luego, cuando se dieron cuenta que la albina se había retirado sin que ellos se diesen cuenta ―él en especial al quedar como idiota ante el beso en la mejilla de la actriz―, le explicó que lo había hecho para que su amiga se confiase en la apuesta.

 _Era mejor mantener los ases debajo de la manga._

Erza le había dado toda la razón, alegando a una supuesta mente maquiavélica de la albina de la que debían cuidarse, algo que Jellal pensó que era una exageración por parte de la actriz propia de su trabajo en el medio del entretenimiento.

 _Él aún tenía muchas cosas que aprender._

Por otra parte, conforme los días pasaban y dejando ciertas vergüenzas atrás, disfrutaban tanto de enseñar como de aprender que habían avanzado en varias cosas, de hecho ahora Erza era capaz de freír, eso sí, Jellal se encargaba de encender la cocina y el extinguidor de incendios siempre estaba junto a ellos por sí, _"La Maldición"_ de Erza decidía hacer explotar algo, por suerte Mirajane le había dejado dicho con la actriz que él tenía permiso de usar la cocina al completo y hasta podía usar los electrodomésticos que ella había comprado aparte de la pelirroja.

 _Ahora tenían siempre un reemplazo a mano._

Y eso ayudaba a avanzar con las clases.

 _Así como avanzaban en otras cosas._

― **¿Sigue eligiendo un nuevo proyecto para película?** ―le preguntó el azulado mientras le instruía a preparar la mezcla de las galletas de chispas de chocolate que su mère le había confiado a él hacía muchos años. De alguna forma ella había logrado que él ―el estricto chef Fernandes― se saltease un par de clases básicas y le enseñase a hacer galletas, se había dicho a sí mismo que había accedido porque el clima estaba frio y hornear siempre animaba el ambiente, además de que las podían acompañar con chocolate caliente cuando estuviesen listas, pero no se engañaba, la actriz siempre lo podía convencer por muy inflexible que él quisiese mostrarse.

¿Pero que tanto podía resistirse un hombre si ella le pedía tal cosa con dos tiernas coletas y un adorable delantal verde con volantes?

Ciertamente él ―tanto el escrupuloso tutor Fernandes como el _fanboy_ Jellal― no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo viendo un par de ojos tímidos y un encantador mohín de la boca de la actriz de sonrojadas mejillas.

Suspiró derrotado al verla concentrada en la mezcla.

― **Oh, espera…** ―terminó de mezclar y por fin respondió la pregunta de su tutor― **Sí, así es, aún estoy de vacaciones pero quiero tener listo los libretos para cuando vaya a grabar, pero** ―hizo una mueca de decepción―, **a diferencia de la serie basada en el libro de** _ **Crime Sorcière**_ **, ninguno de los roles para película me llama especialmente la atención, todos parecen la repetición de mis papeles anteriores.**

― **¿A qué te refieres con repeticiones?**

― **Lo mismo, una heroína experta en algún arma que gana cada batalla y que es respetada por sus seguidores** ―dejó de batir su propia mezcla de galletas que por alguna razón estaba mucho más liquida que la de su tutor―, **es frustrante. Aunque creo que fue mi culpa, dejé que me encasillaran…**

― **Supongo que sí, aunque ya sabes de primera mano que a mí me gustan todas esas películas** ―dijo sincero y se ganó una sonrisa de ella.

 _Y le encantó eso._

Había notado que la actriz apreciaba ante todo la sinceridad de los demás y en esos días Jellal había tratado de ser más abierto y más sincero con ella, así como ella había tratado de no ser tan imponente en sus decisiones o planes, algo que Jellal sabía que de verdad le costaba puesto que la mujer llevaba el liderazgo arraigado probablemente en su mismo ADN, pero el azulado pastelero estaba seguro que aún más arraigado en ella ―probablemente en su alma misma― era su amabilidad.

 _Sincera amabilidad._

Una amabilidad que él había experimentado de primera mano desde que la conoció y como ―probablemente muchos otros―, también malinterpretó en muchos momentos, pero ahora estaba seguro que lo que ella hacía, lo hacia movida por sus ganas de ayudar.

― **¿Por qué están tan diferentes?** ―la mujer se acercó a su tutor y miró de su cazo al de él, Jellal tuvo que parpadear para entender lo que le decía― **¿Por qué el mío está más liquido si es la misma receta?** ―hizo un puchero infantil esperando la respuesta.

― **¿Estás segura que seguiste cada paso?** ―levantó la ceja permitiendo que ella fuese la que se diese cuenta de su error, porque también había notado que cuando ella misma era la que se daba cuenta de sus errores no volvía a cometerlos.

― **Yo… hmmm** ―dejó de batir la mezcla y se mordió el labio de manera pensativa a lo que el pastelero decidió desviar la mirada y concentrarse en su propia mezcla, porque, por más que ahora considerara a Erza una persona normal más que él ser idealizado de antes, ella seguía siendo la hermosa mujer que era, y además…

 _¿Además?_

Tal vez ahora estaba más que seguro que lo que era realmente Erza era mucho más atractivo que lo que él tenía idealizado antes.

― **Hermano** ―la pequeña Wendy que estaba anteriormente en la biblioteca de la pelirroja haciendo la tarea llegó a la cocina―, **¿puedo llamar a Meredy?**

― **¿A Meredy?** ―le miró extrañado pero asintió―. **Mi móvil está en el bolso, salúdala de mi parte y dile que más le vale estar comiendo bien** ―la niña asintió nerviosa―. **¿Estás bien, Wen? ¿Hay algo que te esté costando? Sabes que puedes preguntarme si no entiendes algo ¿Cierto?** ―preguntó preocupado.

― **Lo sé, hermano** ―sonrió agradecida―, **estoy bien, es solo que la tarea es más larga de lo que pensé, por eso quería llamar a mi hermana para desearle suerte en su examen de mañana ahora y no cuando termine porque será muy tarde** ―se explicó con tranquilidad.

― **Entiendo, es buena idea. Dile que le deseo** ―sintió un débil codazo de la peli-escarlata y agregó divertido― **Dile que le** _ **deseamos**_ ―recalcó la palabra frotándose la zona golpeada y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco porque apenas y lo había rozado con el codo― **que todo salga bien.**

La azulina asintió más animada luego de esa escena entre los adultos y salió de la cocina, pero el azulado se le quedó viendo extrañado, Wendy había estado actuando de manera un poco inusual en los últimos días.

― **Profesor Jellal** ―el hombre volvió su atención a su alumna―, **bueno…** ―ella se llevó una mano al cabello y se puso unos mechones detrás de la oreja.

― **Dígalo, señorita Scarlet…** ―ya conocía ese tic en Erza y estaba seguro de que ella quería decirle algo que tenía que ver con cosas personales y familiares.

― **Bueno, ¿no le parece que Wendy ha estado un poco extraña?** ―vio a su tutor abrir los ojos sorprendido y ella continuó nerviosa― **También parece un poco pálida…**

― **¿Pálida?**

― **Sí, bueno** ―continuó batiendo―, **eso me parece…**

Jellal se quedó observando a el movimiento de la mano de la mujer mientras cavilaba lo que le había dicho, tal vez él no estaba imaginando cosas y aunque no había recibido otra llamada de la escuela como cuando se desmayó, era posible que él hubiese dejado pasar ese tema muy rápido.

 _Definitivamente hablaría con Wendy al llegar a su casa._

― **¡Ya sé!** ―escuchó la exclamación de la mujer y salió de manera abrupta de sus pensamientos al punto de casi soltar su cazo―. **¡No medí apropiadamente la leche! ¿Fue eso, cierto?** ―le miró emocionada por descubrir su propio error.

― **Sí, usted lo hizo sin medida y echó casi el doble** ―se sentó en la butaca alta y le pasó su propia mezcla―, **como lo dije la última vez, la repostería es cuestión de medidas perfectas.**

La mujer dejó su cazo en el desayunador y tomó la mezcla que le daba el hombre y levantó el cucharon comprobando de nuevo la diferencia con la de ella.

― **Hmm…** ―soltó un suspiro―, **lo siento…**

― **Está bien** ―el pastelero removió la pasta para galletas de ella―, **esto se puede arreglar.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―le miró emocionada.

― **Sí, un poco más de harina, chispas de chocolate y mantequilla y estará bien, aunque** ―alzó una ceja―, **espero que no le moleste que al final sean más de las que teníamos planeadas…**

 _Y él sabía que no le molestaba._

Pero verla emocionarse por la noticia era algo que le gustaba hacer.

― **¡Claro que no me molesta!** ―aplaudió dos veces y trajo una cuchara pequeña, la introdujo en la mezcla perfecta del azulado y comió de ella en tanto su tutor arreglaba el desastre de ella.

Sonrió complacida al sentir el dulzor envolver su paladar, especialmente cuando las chispas de chocolate preparadas por Jellal en el restaurante se derritieron en su boca como si fuesen copos de nieve llenos del más delicioso placer del mundo.

― **¡De-li-cio-so!** ―exclamó llena de placer y probó de nuevo la masa de galletas.

― **¡Si come la mezcla le va a dar dolor de estómago!** ―la regañó el hombre evidentemente orgulloso de la satisfacción de ella al probarla.

― **Oh, vamos…** ―se rió ella―, **usted sabe que es mentira, solo lo dicen los grandes para que los niños no lo hagan** ―le sacó la lengua.

― **Pues déjeme decirle que si su mère le decía eso es porque era cierto, debería hacer caso a los consejos que le dieron cuando era una niña** ―rebatió divertido él y se extrañó de como la peli-escarlata solo negó y dejó la cuchara en la mesa.

― **Ella no cocinaba bien** ―compuso una sonrisa fingida―, **supongo que la maldición se extiende en cada generación** ―bromeó y se dirigió a buscar las bandejas enharinadas y enmantequilladas en las que colocarían las galletas.

 _Y luego ella no habló más._

Usando de excusa el emplear la mezcla para llenar la bandeja de pequeños y uniformes montoncitos que se convertirían pronto en dulces galletas, la actriz no lo miraba y apenas respondía cuando él le daba indicaciones.

 _Y él no sabía qué hacer._

Estaba claro que había tocado un tema sensible, aunque no pensó que lo fuese dada la fotografía que Erza mantenía de ella y su madre en la sala, por supuesto sabía ―como todo fanboy que se precie―, que la madre de la mujer había fallecido hacía muchos años, al igual que la de él, pero no imaginó que a la actriz aún le resultase difícil tal tema.

― **¡Terminé!** ―le informó ella con un falso tono de alegría que lo hizo sentirse un poco molesto, después de todo habían aclarado que la sinceridad era algo importante para ambos― **¿Enciende el horno usted?**

― **Oui…** ―contestó tomando la bandeja, encendiendo el horno e introduciendo la bandeja.

― **Aquí traje las otras** ―informó la mujer y se las fue pasando para que el experto ―y sin maldición― del lugar las colocase.

― **Erza…** ―comenzó Jellal luego de levantarse y limpiarse las manos con una toalla―, **yo, lo que…**

― **¡Oh, mire!** ―interrumpió ella― **¡Está lloviendo!** ―extrañada se dirigió a la doble puerta de vidrio que conectaba a la cocina con el jardín interior.

― **Eso parece** ―le respondió Jellal, sabedor de que ella lo hizo para evadir hablar del tema.

― **Y parece que lloverá bastante** ―continuó mientras abría las puertas, salía un par de pasos hasta donde el techo terminaba y extendía la mano fuera de la protección del tejado hacia a las gotas gruesas y frías.

― **Y cuando llegue a casa sabré si en mi techo hay nuevas goteras que arreglar antes de que entre el invierno. Demons!** ―medio en broma medio en serio fue la declaración en tono lastimero del azulado al llegar a su lado pero igual logró que ella soltase una pequeña carcajada.

― **Nada que no se pueda reparar, dramático…**

― **No es drama cuando es usted quien debe subirse al viejo tejado a repararlas.**

― **Sé que le gusta ser el protector de la casa** ―le miró divertida―, **no se haga el mártir…**

― **Ya lo dijo usted, protector y mártir, no el héroe que acaba lastimado** ―clavó su mirada en ella y observó el cambió en los iris chocolate de la peli-escarlata―, **Erza yo… no sabía…**

― **A ella le encantaba salir y jugar bajo la lluvia** ―interrumpió ella ya que no quería que él se disculpase por algo en lo que no tenía nada de culpa―, **era una mujer muy sencilla…**

― **Suena a una mujer encantadora.**

― **Lo era** ―aseguró con una sonrisa triste―, **era delicada, detallista e ingenua… ¡Y me encantaba cuando me dejaba jugar con ella bajo la lluvia!**

― **Eso es algo irresponsable** ―recriminó el hombre.

― **¡No es cierto! Es solo que usted es un adulto estirado, nada va a pasar por un día bajo la lluvia, aunque siendo sincera no lo he vuelto a hacer desde…** ―se detuvo y su gesto pareció amargarse―, **hace mucho… Apenas y lo recuerdo, apenas y la recuerdo a ella…**

― **Debió usted estar muy niña** ―acotó gentil y notó como ella bajó la mirada, ocultó su ojos bajo el flequillo y asintió.

 _Estaba intentando no llorar._

Jellal se decidió.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de la mujer y junto con ella ―obligándola a ella―, caminó lo que faltaba para quedar ambos bajo la lluvia y a cambio recibió la mirada de asombro de Erza por su acción.

 _Sus ojos húmedos de lágrimas que trataba de no derramar._

― **Para que vea que no soy un adulto estirado** ―le sonrió retador mientras las frías gotas los empapaban a ambos, y con su mano libre Jellal le quitó con delicadeza los húmedos mechones escarlatas que se apegaban a su rostro triste―, **y tal vez porque debajo de la lluvia le sea más fácil recordarla…**

Ella asintió y de nuevo bajó la mirada.

 _Ahora nadie podría saber si eran gotas de lluvia o de tristeza._

― **Jellal…** ―susurró con voz un poco rota y apenas audible― **gr-gracias…**

Él apretó con cariño su hombro.

… _Algo que para ella fue más cálido y dulce que las galletas que se cocinaban adentro…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo primero D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Crime Sorcière:** El guión/libro en el que Erza está interesada es un fanfic multipairing de la genial escritora DanaLovesOhana, y sí, en ese fic Erza es la detective y Jellal el capitán mártir de la comisaria que desde adolescente está enamorado de ella. Es uno de mis fics favoritos y bueno, creo que Dana lo sabe porque le cansó diciéndoselo. 7u7)r Te dije que mencionaría a CS en uno de mis fics. Se los recomiendo encarecidamente, y seréis bendecidos si la animan con reviews. *w*

 **Je vous l'avais bien dit!** : ( _Fránces_ ) ¡Se lo dije!

 **Par Dieu!:** ( _Fránces_ ) ¡Por Dios!

 **Oui:** ( _Fránces_ ) Sí.

 **Demons!:** ( _Fránces_ ) ¡Demonios!

* * *

 **Recomendaciones** **:**

 **Softly:** ¡Sheriff, marshalls, vaqueros y bandidos! ¡ **Gruvia, Jerza, Gale y Nalu**! ¿Qué más os puedo decir? Este **longfic** de **romance** situado en el viejo oeste y que recién comienza os va atrapar desde su primer capítulo. ¿A quién le ofrecieron a **Gray** en una apuesta? ¿A quién encontró **Lucy** casi muerto en el suelo? ¿Qué significan los sueños de **Erza**? ¿A quién recuerda en ellos? **7u7)r** De manos ―dedos―, de la gran **Liraaz** AKA: **Banana Sama** , esta historia les está esperando y os ruego que si os guste le dejéis un review para animarla y hacer que la historia continúe. **NwN/** Se los agradeceré de corazón.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Bueno, ¿Qué tal? Juvia y Gray tuvieron escena… **7u7r** ¿Qué piensan? Dejen sus teorías que amo leerlas. **xD** Y Jellal y Erza… pues ya ven… su amistad se hace más cercana. **NwN** Y no se preocupen, Mira ya meterá sus demoniacas garras, para cocinar se necesita de paciencia. **EwE)b** ¿Qué le pasa a Wen? **DD:** ¿Qué creen?

En el próximo cap habrá **GaLe :x** Y por cierto, si se preguntan, empezaré a actualizar las historias dependiendo de cuales reciben más apoyo, algo así como fanservice, después de todo los que dejan reviews merecen que actualice las historias que más les gustan primero y Dulce Destino recibe mucho apoyo, así que le daré prioridad a partir de ahora y mientras siga recibiendo su amabilidad de tomarse un ratito para comentar. **NwN/**

¡Gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Adorables reviewistas con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Bluewater14**

 **IBLWE**

 **MinSul6011**

 **FletchS**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Crystalmeow Chan**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **RossValderrey**

 **Mariamiau**

 **The Queen Of Nightmare**

 **La Amiga de Queen Of Nightmare**

Adorables reviewistas sin cuentas os respondo por acá:

 **MASTER VIVI** : ¡FTBO es la ostia! xDD Mira engaña con su apariencia. Lady Irene también la veo más como su hermana mayor o gemela. :x Me alegra haberte alegrado el día. QwQ Por eso amo escribir, para hacer aunque reír un poco a alguien más. Gracias por decírmelo. NwN/ Beshos.

 **BlueMoonDaugther** : Mira tiene claro sus objetivos y eso significa que… ¡Ay! Tiemblen todos. XD Amo al equipo de la cocina, y aunque en este cap no apareció sin duda son de los principales para mí, Macbeth lleva el romance la sangre. 7u7r Y sí, Laxus está siendo bueno al avisarle pero es que Mira engaña hasta al FBI. xD Gray y sus problemas de familia, pero bueno, al menos Silver lo intenta. Erza ataca con su pijama adorable y Jellal resiste ¡Apenas! D: Ya caerás, pastelero… 7w7)r

Ojalá te puedas dar la vuelta en la historia de Dana porque es una de las mejores de FF y una de mis favoritas. ¨*w* En este mundo el que no tiene el listo el móvil pierde, Mira lo sabe y por eso siempre lo tiene a mano. EwE

Espero te haya gustado el cap. *w*/ Gracias mil por leer. ¡Beshos!

 **KaNiMF** : ASDASDASD ¡Me alegra que te gusten varias de mis historias! *w*/ Seguro que te doy problemas con mis demoras, U,U pero lamentablemente no puedo actualizar tan rápido como quisiera. Y Mashima nada que nos dice sobre la relación Erza/Irene Dx ¡Es tan cruel! Espero te guste la conti. *w*/ ¡Gracias mil por leer y comentar! ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **Mei** : ¡Holi! Me alegra que te resulte romántico y espero te gustase la aparición de Gray en éste cap. Ojalá también te haya gustado el fic recomendado. NwN/ ¡Gracias mil por leer y comentar!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	14. La Salida

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Un nuevo cap es traido gracias a vuestros reviews para todas vosotras y vosotros. Espero lo disfrutéis. Y sí… yo también estoy ansiosa esperando que Jellal vuelva a aparecer en el manga a ayudar a su waifu… QwQ

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Catorceavo**

 **~La Salida~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su cama estaba tan tibia que no quería salir de ella.

A pesar de la lluvia de la noche anterior esa mañana estaba bastante soleada, y Erza Scarlet se encontraba con más sueño del usual, incluso había ponderado la opción de quedarse allí acurrucada toda el día tratando de recordar con más claridad el sueño que tuvo de su mamá cantándole una canción de cuna, hacía tiempo que no soñaba con ella y menos algo que sintió tan real.

― **Tal vez sea un recuerdo…** ―sonrió para sí misma, se estiró a apagar las lámparas de noche que habían permanecido encendidas desde que se acostó y luego se metió bajo la fina manta celeste. Eran pocos los recuerdos que mantenía de su madre pero si ese era alguno, quería poder al menos recordarlo mejor, y aunque tal vez ahora la eludía, quizá más adelante el recuerdo completo podría volver.

 _Un recuerdo más a su pequeña lista._

Y sin duda agradecía a su tutor por ello, si Jellal no la hubiese llevado bajo la lluvia quizá no habría soñado con su madre, estar bajo las frías gotas la hicieron pensar en ella y en esos buenos días de su niñez. Jellal no sabía cuánto agradecía realmente su gentileza la noche anterior, ya que, aunque por supuesto le dio las gracias, era difícil transmitir algo como eso.

 _Había significado demasiado._

Porque al final no solo era la acción de estar con ella bajo la lluvia, o la manera de reconfortarla, o la forma en que fingió no darse cuenta de que ella lloraba, sino también la manera en que continuó tratando el tema luego de que volvieran a entrar a la casa y se secaran, por suerte el pastelero traía siempre con él ropa extra por los comunes percances que solían ocurrir en la cocina ―especialmente en las tutorías con ella―, y aunque Wendy se les quedó viendo extrañada no hizo mayores preguntas, de hecho la pequeña se limitó a ayudarlos a preparar el chocolate para acompañar las galletas y así pudiesen entrar en calor y no terminaran resfriados.

 _Sin duda la niña algún día sería una gran doctora._

― **¿Pero qué es lo que tendrá?** ―la pelirroja bajo las sabanas se dio la vuelta en la cama, le preocupaba que la pequeña estuviese pasando por algo malo en la escuela o con sus amigos y aunque no quería ser entrometida ―porque de verdad estaba tratando de no serlo―, si Wendy seguía actuando extraño terminaría pidiéndole ayuda al Abuelo Makarov, ya que como director de la escuela de la azulada algo podría hacer.

 _Wendy, era su amiga, y además era alguien importante para su tutor._

― **Aunque espero que no sea nada malo… Jellal dijo que lo averiguaría…** ―susurró y soltó un suspiro, no quería admitirlo pero el pastelero era un hombre muy confiable y en poco tiempo había logrado escalar posiciones en su pequeña lista de personas cercanas, de cierta manera le asustaba, pero debía admitir que se alegraba en su mayor parte.

Porque su tutor era una gran persona.

 _Y eso tal vez significaba que ella no era una persona egoísta como esa otra persona le decía._

Movió la cabeza de lado a lado y alejó el pensamiento, no era hora de tener eso en mente, esa había sido una buena mañana llena de lindos recuerdos y no la arruinaría con sus pesares tontos, al contrario, debía de estar alegre y prepararse para su clase del día que por ser sábado iniciaría desde más temprano, debía levantarse, bañarse y bordar los delantales del día antes de qué…

― **¿Erza?** ―la voz de su amiga la hizo salir de su refugio de calidez entre las sabanas― **¿Te sientes bien?**

― **¿Mira?** ―parpadeó confundida al verla― **¿No te quedaste con Laxus?**

― **Sí** ―sonrió con dulzura―, **pero te dije que vendría en la tarde a buscar unas cosas ¿sabes qué hora es, Er Chan?**

― **¿Hora?** ―volvió a parpadear confundida y dirigió su mirada al reloj de doce pasteles al frente de su cama― **¡Son más de las doce!** ―se levantó de un brincó al ver como la cuchara grande que señalaba las horas marcaba tal número imposible― **¿De verdad son las doce?**

― **Claro que sí, Er Chan** ―sonrió divertida al ver a su amiga confundida― **¿de verdad estás bien?**

― **Sí, sí…** ―se levantó apurada a buscar ropa a su armario―, **solo dormí de más…**

― **Eso es raro en ti.**

― **Lo sé, es solo que…** ―se detuvo en su búsqueda de ropa y la miró con un aire de ternura que a Mirajane se le hizo muy inusual en la pelirroja―, **yo… soñé con mi mamá…**

Esta vez fue el turno de la albina para pestañear asombrada.

 _Era extraño que Erza hablará de su mamá, y menos aún con esa facilidad._

Aunque llevaba muchos años conociendo a la pelirroja aún para ella eran desconocidas muchas partes de la vida de la actriz, de hecho no sabía mucho de ella antes de que fuese a vivir con el Abuelo Makarov; la verdad fuese dicha, cuando conoció a Erza de entrada no se llevaron bien. Erza era muy ensimismada y siempre los evadía encerrándose en su habitación o estudiando en la biblioteca mientras ellos iban a la escuela ―ya que se empeñaba en estar sola―, y tuvo que pasar un año hasta que por fin la ingresaron junto con ella y Laxus a una institución de aprendizaje, y Mirajane Strauss estaba segura de que si no fuese porque en esa época ella era una descarada provocadora de peleas nunca hubiese logrado la amistad de Erza.

 _Entre peleas se fraguó su relación._

Y aunque a veces le avergonzaba su pasado rebelde, agradecía que esas maneras que había adoptado para llamar la atención de sus padres le permitiesen ganar a una amiga como la pelirroja.

 _Aunque la pelirroja no lo viese de ese modo._

― **¿Fu-fue… un lindo sueño?** ―preguntó tratando de no sonar muy intrusiva y evitar que su amiga se cerrara.

― **Umm…** ―la joven continuó con su búsqueda de prendas y sonrió emocionada sorprendiendo de nuevo a la albina―, **sabes Mira, creo que fue un recuerdo… bueno…** ―se sonrojó mientras tomaba uno de sus varios vestidos―, **eso creo…**

― **Yo también lo creo** ―le aseguró la albina y su amiga le agradeció con la mirada―, **y espero que se repita…**

― **Yo también** ―asintió entusiasmada y cambió de tema―. **Espero que me dé tiempo de alistarme antes de que venga él, por suerte viniste a verme sino…**

― **Si te refieres al apuesto joven peliazul que te da clases de cocina y te saca suspiros ―** la cortó divertida la ojiazul― **, ya está aquí** ― Mirajane observó como la ropa caía de las manos de su amiga ante la noticia.

― **¿¡Q-qué!?**

― **Jellal lleva esperándote media hora, por eso vine a ver qué hacías.**

― **¡No, no, no!** ―negó avergonzada―. **¿Por qué no me avisó seguridad?**

― **Ara, porque me avisaron a mí** ―subió los hombros―, **no es como que necesiten que las dos lo aprobemos, además ya conocen a tu tutor** ―soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la pelirroja para ponerle una mano en el hombro―, **ve a bañarte tranquila, yo distraeré al amigo de mi futuro marido** ―le cerró el ojo y se dirigió a la puerta―, **Er chan** ―la llamó y la pelirroja dejó de lado su mortificación para escucharla―, **tal vez debas ponerte un pantalón…**

― **¿Un pantalón** ―le miró extrañada de su sugerencia pero la albina solo asintió con una sonrisa tan dulce y angelical que la pelirroja soltó el vestido que tenía en la mano como si quemara y tomó el primer pantalón de mezclilla que encontró.

― **No te tardes, Er Chan~** ―canturreó la mujer mientras la pelirroja se dirigía a su baño.

― **No lo haré** ―confirmó la actriz y antes de encerrarse en el baño la volvió a ver― **¡Y Jellal no me saca suspiros!** ―negó avergonzada y se encerró en el baño antes de que la sonrisa angelical de Mirajane se transformara en palabras que no podría refutar.

 _Y así Erza decidió que mejor se apuraba,_

Sentía que algo tramaba Mirajane y su tutor tal vez corría peligro, y como amiga del azulado era su deber protegerlo.

 _O eso se decía ella._

Cuando salió ya lista luego de un tiempo record en la ducha, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró al hombre ―en posible peligro― leyendo un papel.

― **Bu-buenos días** ―saludó al entrar y de inmediato su tutor la volteó a ver―, **perdón por… la tardanza** ―bajó la cabeza apenada.

― **Iré a contestar ésta llamada al jardín** ―informó con una sonrisa la albina con su móvil en la mano y los dejó a solas luego de que ambos asintieran.

― **Buenos días, Erza** ―el hombre devolvió el saludo con una mirada preocupada― **¿Estás bien?**

― **S-sí, solo que, bueno, solo amanecí con mucho sueño.**

― **¿Segura? ¿No te habrás resfriado? Tal vez no debí…** ―apenado se pasó la mano por el azulado cabello, no podía ser que por su culpa la peli-escarlata hubiese terminado enferma.

― **No, claro que no** ―negó rápidamente y se sentó junto a él en el desayunador―, **más bien debo agradecerte de nuevo** ―sonrió y le tomó una de las manos al pastelero, lo que le provocó un ligero sonrojo al azulado―, **gracias a ti hoy tuve un sueño con mi madre… por eso tardé en levantarme.**

― **¿En serio?** ―el tono entusiasmado en su masculina voz fue tan genuino que la actriz no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al asentir―. **Eso es maravilloso…**

― **Lo es** ―soltó un suspiro―, **la verdad creo que fue un recuerdo, no estoy segura, pero de alguna manera siento que fue eso.**

Jellal la miró detenidamente un momento y luego apretó con cariño la mano con la que ella le sujetaba.

― **Entonces de seguro que sí lo fue, mère decía que los mejores recuerdos nunca se olvidan, solo se mantienen bien guardados y protegidos en el corazón.**

Erza asintió.

― **Tu madre era una mujer maravillosa, Jellal** ―le contestó totalmente sincera.

 _De eso nunca le había cabido duda viendo lo bien que había criado al pastelero._

― **Yo también lo pienso** ―le sonrió cómplice―, **aunque en muchas cosas era un desastre.**

― **Pues déjame decirte que no puedo creer eso de tu madre** ―Jellal rió y elevó los hombros.

― **Lo digo en serio** ―aseguró―, **y puedes decirle** _ **mère**_ **, ella adoraba el sonido de esa palabra.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―Jellal asintió― **¿No le molestaría que una extraña la llamara así?** ―cuestionó increíblemente seria y eso hizo sonreír al pastelero, el ver a la actriz tomarse un asunto tan simple con tanto respeto le daba un aire de ternura a pesar de su semblante de seriedad.

― **No eres una extraña, Erza** ―le respondió con sinceridad―, **eres mi amiga ¿no? Todos mis amigos llamaban a sí a mi mère. Además** ―añadió―, **estoy seguro que a ella le hubieses agradado mucho.**

― **¿D-de verdad?** ―sonrojada miró como una niña entusiasmada al hombre junto a ella.

― **Est la vérité.**

― **¿Y por qué?**

― **Bueno…** ―sonrió misterioso―, **hay muchas razones, pero principalmente porque eres una persona a la que le gusta ayudar…**

La actriz bajó la mirada apenada, no sentía que merecía tal elogio pero ésta vez se permitió el no negarlo.

 _Tal vez los demás podían ver algo que ella misma no lograba ver._

Y entonces su mente comenzó en divagar en otros recuerdos.

― **¿Erza?** ―la peli-escarlata salió de sus pensamientos y observó que la mano del peliazul aún estaba entre las suyas, avergonzada por su impulso inicial la soltó y se levantó.

― **¿D-dime?** ―preguntó intentando parecer normal.

― **¿Estás bien?**

― **Ya quedamos en que lo estoy** ―contestó con un perfecto deje divertido que no engañó al pastelero pero que sin embargo él dejó pasar―, **solo que me muero de hambre** ―agregó sacando una botella de yogurt de la refrigeradora.

― **Oh, es verdad** ―el hombre se levantó y se dirigió al microondas para sacar un recipiente de vidrio―, **hoy en la mañana Wen hizo budín de zanahoria dulce para desayunar, me dijo que le trajera. Estaba muy emocionada por saber su opinión.**

― **¿Mi opinión?** ―parpadeó sorprendida.

― **Wen tiene en muy alta estima su opinión.**

― **Pero si ella ha visto que soy un desastre en la cocina** ―le miró con sospecha.

― **Bueno** ―el azulado calentó el budín en el microondas mientras se llevaba una mano pensativa a la barbilla―, **creo que lo correcto es decir que Wen respeta su paladar.**

― **Eso suena un poco más creíble** ―aceptó la mujer―, **aunque sigue siendo extraño.**

― **Bien, tal vez alguien le comentó a Wendy que cierta mujer de apellido Scarlet tiene un paladar sorprendente.**

― **¿Eh?** ―cada vez más sorprendida se acercó al pastelero que sacaba con cuidado el postre― **¿Quién?**

― **Dicen las malas lenguas** ―susurró con voz intrigante― **que es un hombre y es su tutor…**

― **¿Tú?** ―casi gritó incrédula y Jellal rompió a reír mientras llevaba el budín al desayunador.

― **Así es, yo. ¿Te lo he dicho antes, no?** ―se sentó en una silla alta y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano―. **Siempre aprecia muy bien las diferencias de sabor y es muy buena para diferenciar especias muy similares. De hecho por eso se me hace extraño que suela fallar a la hora de sazonar…**

― **Oh…** ―la peli-escarlata se sonrojó por la vergüenza al recordar lo último que sazonó y Jellal sufrió al probar―, **yo creo que me halagas de más** ―se sentó en una silla y escondió la cara en los brazos que arrecostó en la superficie del desayunador.

― **No, lo digo en serio, a veces creo que se te da mejor que a muchos chefs.**

― **Exageras…** ―murmuró contra sus brazos.

― **¿Hacemos una prueba?** ―la mujer levantó un poco el rostro y por la forma en que lo miró Jellal supo que aceptaría.

― **¿Qué prueba?**

― **Come una cucharada del budín y dime las especias que le pudo Wen. Veamos cuantas aciertas.**

― **¿Y si acierto todas?** ―preguntó emocionada de repente.

― **Umm… ¿prepararemos las galletas que quieras?** ―ofreció dubitativo.

― **¡Hecho!** ―se levantó emocionada― **¡Ya diste tu palabra!**

Jellal rió y la actriz sintió calor en sus mejillas al verlo reír tan libremente, no que fuese raro que sonriera pero nunca lo había visto reír tanto, para ese momento la curiosidad de saber que lo tenía tan feliz le empezó a llenar la cabeza.

Pero no preguntó.

 _No quería ser la mujer metiche._

― **Bien, di** _ **"Ahhh"**_ ―el azulado la sorprendió con una cuchara llena de budín frente a sus labios.

― **Pero yo…** ―comenzó la mujer abochornada, pero la sonrisa del pastelero le impidió seguir la **protesta.**

 _No podía negarse a los hoyuelos que se le formaban al pastelero al sonreír._

― **Ahhh** ―repitió divertido y la actriz no tuvo de otra que abrir la boca en un puchero y recibir el dulce, percatándose de la primera especia sobresaliente y cerrando los ojos para percibir las demás y disfrutar de la dulzura del postre cuando sintió los cristales de azúcar moreno derretirse contra el calor de su lengua, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no había sido preparado por Jellal, la textura no era la propia de la mano profesional del pastelero, sin embargo el sabor era muy similar, sin duda la pequeña Wendy a tan corta edad tenía mucho más talento que ella en la cocina.

 _Pues bien, aceptaba su derrota con dignidad._

Al menos agradecía poder probar un postre tan bien hecho.

― **Canela, anís, vainilla, clavo de olor y…** ―se mordió el labio pensando y por estar concentrada no notó las mejillas rojas del pastelero― **¡Cardamomo!** ―declaró triunfal mirando de nuevo al azulado, pero éste ya se había encaminado a la pila a buscar un vaso de agua― **¿Me equivoqué?**

― **N-no…** ―carraspeó el hombre tomándose el agua―, **está en lo correcto.**

― **¡Sí!** ―celebró la actriz comiendo más del budín― **¡Prepararemos galletas! Y por cierto…** ―agregó luego de varias cucharadas de postre― **Wendy es una excelente cocinera, se nota que es algo de familia.**

― **Bueno** ―Jellal lavó el vaso sin ninguna prisa y lo colocó en el escurridor―, **como Wendy pasó muy poco tiempo con mère desde que volví para ser su tutor le he estado enseñando lo que me enseñaron a mí. A Wen le gusta mucho y también así podemos hablar de mère.**

― **Eso es algo muy lindo, Jellal** ―su sonrisa nostálgica se quedó en los labios de la mujer lo suficiente para que Jellal la viese cuando volvió al desayunador.

― **Y usted ahora no puede negar que su paladar es de experta** ―cambió de tema el pastelero.

― **Bueno, tal vez tenga cierta ventaja** ―aceptó la mujer con un deje misterioso.

― **¿Ventaja?**

― **Quizá uno de mis abuelos tenía una pasión por cultivar sus propias especias… y tal vez yo le ayudaba con eso… incluido el verificar su calidad probándolas…** ―confesó divertida al ver la cara del pastelero― **¿Qué?** ―cuestionó al verlo con el ceño fruncido.

― **Entonces usted hizo trampa** ―la señaló con el dedo―, **su paladar está mejor entrenado que el de la mayoría.**

― **No sé de qué habla, yo solo era una nieta que ayudaba a su abuelo** ―declaró inocentemente y terminó de comer su budín.

― **Y pensar que prometí hacer galletas con una embaucadora…** ―la miró con falso reproche y la actriz rompió a reír, logrando con eso hacerlo reír a él también.

― **Ara…** ―la albina volvió a la cocina y observó a la alegre pareja **―, parece que todos amanecieron de un increíble humor.**

La susodicha pareja asintió al mismo tiempo y eso hizo sonreír más dulcemente a la albina.

― **Entonces, Jellal** ―comenzó Mirajane―, **¿podría contar contigo?**

― **Por supuesto** ―se levantó de la mesa y tomó la lista que había dejado de lado cuando se levantó a tomar agua―, **llamaré al taxi y…**

― **No, no** ―negó la albina―, **¿qué tal si vas con Er Chan en uno de los autos?** ―la peli-escarlata los miró sin entender y Mirajane contestó su duda―. **Verás, es que le pedí a Jellal el favor de comprar los ingredientes para preparar unos gnocchis con champiñones mañana, espero no te moleste.**

― **No es que me moleste** ―respondió seria la actriz **―, pero Jellal no es mandadero, Mira.**

― **Está bien, Erza** ―interrumpió el pastelero― **yo mismo me ofrecí a hacerlo cuando Mirajane me dijo que no sabía dónde conseguir champiñones portobello en éste lado de la ciudad, me disculpo porque tomaré tiempo de la clase.**

― **¡Tengo una idea!** ―exclamó la albina de pronto― **¿Por qué no van juntos y hacen de ésta salida parte de la clase?**

― **¿Q-qué?** ―tartamudeó la pelirroja.

― **¡Sí!** ―continuó emocionada y palmeó el hombro del pastelero―. **¡Una clase en el mercado para aprender a comprar verduras y esas cosas!** ―se llevó un dedo a la mejilla―. **¿No creen que sería una buena clase? Aprenderías mucho de un experto como Jellal, Er chan.**

La peli-escarlata entrecerró la mirada con sospecha.

― **¿y por qué no vienes tú con nosotros, Mira?**

― **¿Yo?** ―la albina sonrió―. **¿Me dejarían ir con ustedes?**

― **Claro que sí.**

― **Pues encantada** ―aceptó la Strauss con emoción―, **iré a buscar mi cartera y…** ―su móvil sonó y observó la pantalla del mismo― **Ara~** ―su semblante cambió de emoción a pena―, **me requieren en el estudio de grabación con urgencia, creo que no podré ir. ¡Te encargo a Er Chan, Jellal!** ―palmeó el hombro de ambos y con una sonrisa que seguía levantando sospechas en la actriz salió de la mansión.

― **Si usted no quiere ir…** ―comenzó el pastelero pero la peli-escarlata no lo dejó terminar.

― **¡Claro que iré!** ―no sabía que se traía su amiga pero era muy cierto que sería una gran experiencia ir de compras con el azulado al mercado o donde fuese que irían― **Iré a por las llaves del auto y a disfrazarme.**

― **Entonces… la esperaré aquí…** ―ofreció con una dulce sonrisa y Erza Scarlet olvidó su sospecha por completo.

― **Gr-gracias…** ―tartamudeó y se dirigió a su habitación.

… _Donde encontró otra sorpresa que levantó de nuevo las sospechas…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Abrió la puerta de manera intempestiva.

Ni siquiera sostuvo la perilla para evitar que el golpe resonara contra la pared, y justo como lo planeó, resultó. Las dos personas que leían en silencio y armonía en la habitación brincaron de su asiento y casi gritaron ante el susto que les dio con su acción.

― **¡Gee hee!** ―rió al ver la expresión irritada de los dos asustados― **Justo como en la naturaleza, los enanos se asustan ante los grandes** ―mostró sus colmillos al ver como los dos lo miraban como si estuviera loco― **¿Qué?** ―ninguno respondió y en su lugar volvieron cada uno a su libro― **Oh, vamos Rogue, no me digas que te molestaste… ya deberías estar acostumbrado, siempre lo hago en la casa.**

― **¿Siempre?** ―preguntó la pequeña peliceleste que aunque intentaba parecer compuesta sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza debido al susto― **Me sorprende que tu hermano no sufra de los nervios, Gajeel San…**

― **Es un Redfox, los Redfox tenemos nervios de hierro** ―declaró con una sonrisa de suficiencia que hizo sonrojar a la joven, desde que él le había arreglado la vieja radio―la cual ahora permanecía siempre en el escritorio de la chica― habían comenzado a hablar más; y ahora, además de las viejas bromas de altura, el ojirubí se permitía conversar un poco más con la chica― **¿Cierto, Rogue?**

El chico subió la mirada de su libro y negó con la cabeza con total seriedad.

― **Siempre tan sombrío…** ―suspiró Gajeel y se sentó junto a la silla de su hermano―, **ya terminé con lo que me pidió Erza y me dio la tarde libre ¿quieres ir al cine, enano?** ―Rogue negó de nuevo― **¿al parque de diversiones?** ―otra negativa― **¿Alguna sugerencia?**

― **Solo quiero terminar el libro. ¿Podemos ir a casa, hermano?**

― **¿Seguro que no quieres ir a algún lado? No hemos salido en un tiempo** ―insistió preocupado, siempre que se acercaba la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de su abuela su hermano menor se ponía más sombrío y distante de lo común.

― **¿Podemos… podemos solo ir a casa?** ―Gajeel frunció el ceño, pensó que sacarlo de la casa y llevarlo a la compañía le haría bien puesto que a su hermano le gustaba mucho el teatro y ahí se entretenía leyendo guiones, pero al parecer no había funcionado.

― **¿Qué tal si me acompañan al ensayo de la nueva obra de la compañía?** ―habló la peliceleste que había observado en silencio la conversación entre los hermanos― **Tengo que ir a revisar cómo va todo, y me ayudaría tener la opinión de alguien que lo leyó** ―señaló el pequeño libro que tenía el niño en las manos― **¿Me ayudarías, Rogue Kun?** ―el pequeño Redfox dejó escapar una chispa de emoción en la mirada.

― **¿De verdad puedo ir?**

― **Claro, soy la encargada no te preocupes** ―le cerró un ojo cómplice y el chico asintió pero luego volteó a ver al Redfox mayor.

― **¿Podemos hermano?**

― **¡Gee hee! No veo el problema, si la enana dice que está bien, pues está bien** ―el azabache sonrió burlón ante la mirada de reproche de la chica por llamarlo de esa manera― **¿Vamos?**

― **Vamos…** ―respondió Levy con un puchero y se levantó para guiar la marcha hacia la sala de ensayos―, **ensayarán los actos cuarto y quinto** ―entregó un folleto al niño―, **espero que les guste como va quedando.**

― **¿Esta es la obra por la que el viejo Gildarts estaba llorando en la mañana?** ―preguntó curioso el azabache mayor.

― **Umm…sí** ―la chica soltó un suspiro mientras entraba al lugar de ensayo―, **no está muy seguro del reparto, dice que les falta algo y no dejará que esto se estrene si no se resuelve.**

― **¿Entonces por qué siguen los ensayos?**

― **Porque Gildarts San le gusta también dejar cosas a la suerte** ―la peliceleste le sonrió divertida mientras se sentaba en una de las graderías de atrás y daba una señal con la mano a los que estaban en el escenario y por eso no notó el pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Gajeel―, **y no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ésta leyenda es de la ya inexistente Nordicia y su traducción y adaptación tardó casi tres años** ―se mordió el labio nerviosa―, **yo… espero que podamos estrenarla…**

― **¿Sabías que fue Levy San quien la tradujo, hermano?** ―el niño lo miró emocionado― **Tú siempre dices que ella es muy inteligente y respetable, pero no sabía que tanto** ―confesó el chico abochornando a su hermano mayor.

― **¿Gajeel San dice eso?** ―sorprendida preguntó la chica a pesar de la pena del elogio.

― **Sí** ―asintió el niño con los ojos puestos de nuevo en las letras del guión―, **también dice que eres muy bonita…**

 _Gajeel rompió a toser nervioso._

No estaba entre sus planes el que su hermano revelara lo que decía en su casa y menos a Levy McGarden, apenas estaba empezando a sentirse cómodo junto a ella sin estar pensando en lo ignorante y bruto que se sentía a su lado, debía de admitir que ahora que se había propuesto a continuar con sus estudios sentía que tal vez ―solo tal vez― podría algún día atreverse a invitar a salir a la joven junto a él que trataba de ocultar su cara roja en el libreto.

― **Ayer también dijo que eras muy buena y que cocinas muy bien** ―Rogue bajó el libreto y miró a Levy― **Gracias por alimentar a mi hermano, le hice el almuerzo pero lo olvidó.**

― **¿Tú eres quien cocina Rogue Kun?** ―para vergüenza de Gajeel la mujer se interesó en la historia de su hermano traidor que asentía metido de nuevo en las letras del guión― **¿Te gusta hacerlo?** ―el chico subió los hombros.

― **Supongo** ―fue la simple respuesta―, **pero no me gusta cuando mi hermano no se come todas las verduras.**

― **¿Gajeel San no lo hace?** ―la voz divertida de la chica fue mortificante para el mencionado.

― **Así es, y luego me dice a mí que si no como no creceré, así como usted.**

― **¿Cómo yo?** ―Levy frunció el ceño y el azabache mayor tragó grueso. Con el trato cada vez más común entre ellos había descubierto parte del fuerte carácter de la peliceleste.

― **Eso me dijo ayer cuando no quise comerme la espinaca** ―continuó el niño―, **aunque también me dijo qu…**

― **¡MIRA!** ―casi chilló el Redfox mayor― **¡Ya casi comienzan! ¿Por qué no vas a la línea de asientos frontal, Rogue? Allí verás todo mejor…** ―palmeó la espalda del niño con más fuerza de la necesaria.

― **¡Ay! ¡Eso duele, hermano!** ―se quejó el pequeño Redfox pero luego habló entusiasmado― **¿De verdad puedo ir al frente?** ―miró a la chica quien asintió con una sonrisa― **Gracias, Levy San.**

― **No, gracias a ti, Rogue Kun. Espero puedas darme tu opinión al terminar** ―el chico asintió con seriedad y se fue a los asientos justo frente al escenario dejando a los adultos solos―. **Así que soy enana porque no como mis verduras…** ―murmuró la peliceleste lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchase el hombre junto a ella.

― **B-bueno… solo… yo…**

― **Así que usa mi estatura para asustar a su hermano…**

― **Emm… ve-verás…** ―tartamudeó el Redfox quien sentía como un sudor frio bajaba desde su frente.

― **¿Y también soy bonita?** ―el tono de voz de la chica de pronto ya no parecía tan amenazante y cuando Gajeel volteó a verla el perfil de ella parecía tímido.

Sonrió.

― **E-eso si recuerdo haberlo dicho…** ―confesó el azabache y la joven volteó a verlo sorprendida por su sinceridad repentina―, **lo demás no estoy seguro… ¡Gee hee!** ―le dio su mejor sonrisa de tiburón y observó como la chica se sonrojaba pero sonreía con timidez.

― **Supongo que algo es algo…** ―murmuró divertida de pronto y un silencio cómodo cayó sobre ambos mientras veían las últimas preparaciones sobre el escenario.

― **Y gracias por ayudarme a convencer a Rogue a hacer algo** **y no solo volver a casa** ―habló Gajeel rompiendo el silencio―, **desde** **hace días no lo veía tan animado** ―señaló hacia donde su hermano estaba entretenido hablando con otro niño.

― **N-no fue nada… solo… bueno, creí que necesitabas una mano** ―la chica alzó la cabeza con orgullo―, **aunque sea la pequeña mano de una enana…**

Gajeel rompió a reír.

― **Ya, ya entendí… ¡Gee hee!** ―Levy le devolvió la sonrisa y el Redfox se sintió más cómodo que antes― **Oe, ena… Levy…** ―se corrigió rápidamente― **¿Quién es ese mocoso?** ―señaló al niño que ayudaba a su pequeño hermano a subir al escenario por una improvisada escalera.

― **Oh, es Sting Kun, uno de los actores principales. Es un niño muy amigable.**

― **No lo conocía** ―frunció el ceño―, **no es niño rico y mimado ¿no?**

― **No, sabes que Gildarts San no dejaría entrar a nadie por sus padres o su dinero. Ese niño pasó el casting de Gildarts San y hasta el de Lu Chan.**

― **¡Ja! ¿Esa coneja que sabe de actuar?** ―se quejó al recordar la goma de mascar que le costó arrancar de su cabello.

Levy rió por el tono aniñado del azabache al quejarse.

― **Fue tu culpa, Lu Chan solo me defendió.**

― **¡Ja!** ―enfurruñado miró al escenario en donde su hermano escuchaba como el rubio leía en voz alta el guión― **Mejor cambiemos de tema** ―declaró aún con el tono de niño haciendo pataleta―, **¿podrías… ―** comenzó con una timidez que a la chica se le hizo tan inusual como adorable en él― **podrías explicarme de que va esta obra?**

Levy asintió con una gran sonrisa.

― **Es una vieja leyenda** ―comenzó a relatar, emocionada de que el Redfox se interesase en algo que ella amaba―, **sobre dos crías de dragón…**

Un verdaderamente interesado Redfox escuchó atento cada palabra de la chica.

… _Mientras el ensayo iniciaba en el salón…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Nunca pensó que ir de compras al mercado fuese tan divertido.

Un par de veces había ido junto con Mirajane, pero siempre el temor de ser descubierta y arruinar la salida ganaba a su mente y se preocupaba tanto por lo primero que no disfrutaba de lo demás, pero ese día con Jellal se había sentido tan segura que no tardó en olvidarse de ser identificada y se enfocó en aprender y en reír.

 _Rió tanto que le dolían las mejillas._

Como no reír si un calamar le había lanzado tinta en la cara a su tutor cuando él le hablaba de la frescura de los mismos o cuando los retaron a ver quién aguantaba más comiendo unos pequeños pimientos traídos de la exótica tierra de Álvarez y descubrió ―para vergüenza de su tutor―, que él era bastante poco tolerante al picante, al punto de que el vendedor tuvo que ir a la lechería de uno de sus amigos a buscar con que aliviarle el ardor al azulado.

 _De hecho cuando se acordaba se le escapaba una risilla._

Y claro, él sabía del porqué de pronto ella se reía, y él se sonrojaba, lo que aumentaba el gozo en la peli-escarlata que le parecía más que adorable ver cierta torpeza en su tutor, y aunque a veces se sentía culpable por haberle insistido en aceptar el reto, cuando él le recordaba la manera en que cierto cangrejo le apresó la nariz ―y por lo cual tuvieron que ponerle una bandita en la misma y que justo combinaba con la que el pastelero le había puesto la noche anterior― se le pasaba la culpa y se reía abiertamente de su poca capacidad de soporte de picante.

 _Y así se la habían pasado en el mercado._

La diversión había sido tanta que en ese momento ya había olvidado que tenía que hablar seriamente con Mirajane por llevarse todas las llaves de autos y solo dejarle las llaves de una de las motocicletas, al principio llenó de improperios el recuerdo de la sonrisa dulce ―demoniaca― de Mirajane, pero ahora, sosteniendo los costados del atlético cuerpo del pastelero mientras el viento los golpeaba no le parecía tan malo el que tuviesen que optar por la motocicleta.

 _Jellal era seguro y cálido._

Aunque no se atrevía a abrazarlo para sostenerse.

 _No que no le tentase la idea._

― **Llegamos** ―escuchó la voz del azulado y abrió los ojos, le gustaba mantenerlos cerrados mientras viajaba en motocicleta―, **ya verá que es el mejor lugar para comer estofado** ―continuó hablando mientras retiraba el casco de su cabeza.

 _Erza lo observó ensimismada._

Había descubierto que el pastelero en motocicleta se veía tentadoramente peligroso.

 _Y de cierta manera eso le gustó mucho._

― **Si tú lo dices no tengo duda** ―aceptó ella y se retiró el casco dejando libre su cabello café, ya eran las tres de la tarde y el hambre los había atacado, sin embargo Jellal le había dicho que podían ir a comer donde una vieja amiga de su familia, había insistido en que sería parte de la lección el probar otros tipos de sazón, pero cierto era que ella no había requerido más que la propuesta del azulado para ir―, **lo que es genial porque muero de hambre** ―Jellal rió y con la cabeza le pidió que lo siguiera hasta el pequeño local frente a ellos, apenas entró el olor a estofado llenó sus fosas nasales y un sentimiento de hogar la embargo, tal vez fue la mezcla de especias, carne, y humo, o tal vez el decorado nostálgico del local, fuese lo que fuese la hizo sonreír con solo poner un pie adentro.

― **¡Jellal!** ―una mujer bajita y de gris cabellera se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos―. **¡Llevaba un tiempo sin verte por aquí!** ―Para sorpresa de la actriz la mujer en lugar de abrazarlo comenzó a darle vueltas― **¡Pero veo que sigues tan saludable como siempre! Veamos, gira un poco más para la vieja Obaba Sama** ―Erza observó como la pequeña señora sonreía al ver su petición cumplida― **¿Y Meredy y la pequeña Wendy?**

― **Meredy y Wendy fueron al parque de diversiones con Chelia y su mamá** ―informó el azulado cuando se detuvo―, **la próxima vez las traeré.**

― **Oh, Sherry me dijo algo de eso ayer** ―se llevó una mano a la barbilla recordando―, **y bueno** ―sonrió con malicia―, **¿quién es esta señorita que has traído en lugar de a tus hermanas?**

El pastelero carraspeó antes de contestar **―Ella es Eliza Brown** ―miró a la ahora peli café―, **Eliza, ella es Obaba Sama, ha sido amiga de nuestra familia desde que tengo memoria.**

― **Y-yo** ―la actriz extendió su mano nerviosa―, **mucho gusto…**

― **El gusto es mío** ―la mujer aceptó la mano de la joven con una sonrisa pero luego de un rato le comenzó a dar un par de vueltas―. **¡Vaya! Linda figura, y unas fuertes caderas** ―se detuvo de darle vueltas y le cerró un ojo al azulado―, **sigues teniendo buen ojo para elegir las carnes…**

El pastelero se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar a la anciana y su sonrojo por la pena se fusionó con el rojo de casi ahogarse.

― **Así que Eliza** ―continuó la anciana―, **creo que no debo decirte que te sacaste el premio gordo al atrapar a Jellal** ―la mujer asintió para sí y no reparó en el balbuceó con el que Erza se trabó al intentar sacarla de su error―. **Nunca me trajo a una novia antes, la verdad me preocupaba** ―comenzó con voz baja―, **es decir, me preocupaba que no confiara en mí, yo no tendría problema en aceptarle algún novio tampoco.**

― **O-Ooba Sama…** ―habló por fin el pastelero.

― **Oh, Jellal no te preocupes, ya vi que lo tuyo sigue la línea tradicional, y la verdad que un novio sería menos preocupante que el amor que profesabas a esa actriz pelirroja que te gustaba tanto ―** Jellal falló por completo en ocultar su total vergüenza a la actriz de la que justamente hablaba la señora mayor.

 _Pero Erza se guardó muy bien sus emociones._

― **Pueden sentarse** ―les señaló una pequeña mesa junto a una soleada ventana― **acabo de cerrar pero ya estoy preparando las cosas para las horas de cena, tienen suerte de venir a esta hora en que el local está vacío.**

― **¿Has tenido mucho trabajo, Obaba Sama?** ―preguntó preocupado el azulado.

― **Sí, no me quejo, amo cocinar, pero admito que me vendría bien no tener ayudantes tan inútiles. Extraño los veranos en que me ayudabas.**

― **También los extraño** ―admitió el hombre con una sonrisa―, **aprendí mucho aquí, usted me enseñó a amar más la cocina.**

― **Eso es cosa de tu mère** ―negó con la mano―, **yo solo sé que te enseñé a girar bien las muñecas para revolver el estofado correctamente, y si aplicas esa técnica a los dedos como hacia mi señor esposo** ―le cerró un ojo travieso a la pareja―, **debes de tener a una mujer muy satisfecha…**

Jellal y Erza se pusieron tan rojos como el cabello que escondía la actriz bajo la peluca.

 _Ambos entendieron perfectamente el doble sentido de la mujer mayor._

― **Bueno, deben de tener hambre** ―rió la anciana al verlos apenados―, **iré a por la comida.**

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y se miraron avergonzados las manos cuando la anciana los dejó a solas, pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin uno de los dos habló.

― **Yo...** ―carraspeó el azulado―, **lo siento, Obaba Sama siempre ha sido así, no lo hace por mal, a ella le gusta avergonzar a la gente…**

― **Está bien** ―sonrió Erza―, **creo que se parece a alguien que conozco, además, no es como que me moleste que me crean tu pareja** ―soltó sin darse cuenta y sus mejillas volvieron a ganar carmín en su color―, **es decir… eres una gran persona… de verdad no me molesta** ―lo miró preocupada de pronto― **¿a ti te molesta?**

Jellal negó con una sonrisa.

 _¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir a ella que le molestaría tal cosa?_

 _¿Acaso no notó como se puso cuando le dio de comer el budín de zanahoria?_

Verla tan hermosa, haciendo un puchero y comiendo de la cuchara que él sostenía casi le provoca un ataque al corazón.

Sus miradas se clavaron en el otro incapaces de hablar más.

― **¡Listo!** ―interrumpió la señora con una bandeja con tres inmensos platos llenos de un deliciosa aroma― **¿Espero que no les moleste que coma con ustedes?**

Ambos negaron abochornados.

― **Bien, entonces provecho.**

 _Y sin duda sacaron provecho de ello._

La comida no solo estaba deliciosa, sino que Obaba Sama les explicó paso a paso esa nueva receta y les dio varios consejos, además le contó a la actriz muchas de las anécdotas de cuando Jellal trabajaba para ella en las vacaciones de verano, de cuando estaba en el colegio, o de cuando era niño. No pudo evitar reírse cuando le contó que una vez le cayó una olla semi llena de estofado caliente encima y que de no ser por Obaba Sama que le bajó los pantalones con rapidez, Jellal ostentaría una fea quemada en sus piernas, la mujer ni siquiera se guardó el dato de los bóxers de animalitos que usaba ese día el joven azulado y el pastelero murmuró frases ininteligibles en francés al escuchar las anécdotas más vergonzosas.

― **Y ese día Jellal aprendió que si le das de comer a un perro de la calle te perseguirá aunque corras y te subas a un árbol** ―terminó otra de las historias y comenzó a reírse.

― **Tenía ocho años, Obaba Sama, y ese perro era gigante para mí, pensé que quería morderme…** ―trató de defenderse con la cara roja.

― **Es verdad, es verdad** ―admitió la mujer―, **pero nunca vi a nadie escalar un árbol tan rápido** ―se cruzó de brazos―, **y no te bajaste hasta que tu mère llegó** ―el pastelero miró avergonzado hacia otro lado―, **pero bueno, siempre fuiste un niño de mamá, me alegra que al menos una mujer se atreva a intentar competir con la idea idealizada de mujer que te dejó ella** ―la anciana palmeó la espalda de la actriz―. **Apuesto que en la primera cita te pidió que le cocinaras, a mí siempre me decía que su esposa tendría que saber cocinar. Nunca vi a un niño más seguro de algo.**

La actriz puso una sonrisa divertida pero sus ojos reflejaron vergüenza.

 _Algo que Jellal notó._

― **Cuando dije eso tenía diez años, Obaba Sama** ―habló con seriedad―, **ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.**

― **Igual no te veo con una mujer que no sepa cocinar, y tampoco me gustaría** ―negó con la cabeza―, **esas jovencitas inútiles de hoy en día no pasarían la aceptación de tu mère sin una buena sazón…**

Erza asintió ante las palabras de la anciana y tomó un poco de agua para disimular su bochorno.

― **A mère no le importaría** ―respondió Jellal―, **a** **ella solo le importaría que fuese una buena persona y que apreciara la cocina** ―extendió su mano y tomó la mano de la actriz con delicadeza―, **creo que lo que quería decir cuando era niño era que me no me casaría con alguien que no apreciara la comida, eso es todo.**

Obaba Sama miró con sospecha a la pareja **―¿No me digas que ésta señorita no sabe manejar un cuchillo de cocina?**

Jellal rió, aunque Obaba Sama lo decía en una metáfora para referirse a tener buenas habilidades culinarias en general, cierto era que no mintió al asentir.

 _Sin duda Erza sacaba diez en esa materia._

― **Ella es una experta con los cuchillos de cocina** ―observó una sonrisa divertida en Erza y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mano―, **de hecho pasamos mucho tiempo en la cocina ¿Cierto?**

Erza se sonrojó furiosamente ante la sonrisa ladeada y galante del azulado y la sensación que dejaron sus labios en su piel.

― **S-sí…** ―respondió en un hilo de voz y la cara de sospecha de la anciana pasó a uno de picardía.

― **Ya entendí, ya entendí… así que la señorita Brown disfruta de la buena mano de Jellal de muchas maneras** ―rió de la broma que volvió a abochornar a la pareja―. **Siempre he dicho, si quieres disfrutar de la buena vida, cásate con alguien que sepa cocinar.**

Erza asintió divertida de las energías de la señora y Jellal sonrió al ver que ella se había relajado, sin duda la actriz era muy sensible a sus fallas en la cocina, pero sabía que ella apreciaba al arte culinario de corazón.

 _Y con eso a él le bastaba._

No que estuviese pensando románticamente en ella.

 _O eso se decía él._

― **Bueno** ―habló luego de un rato de negarse a ciertos pensamientos―, **creo que es hora de irnos…**

― **¿No se quedarán a cenar?** ―preguntó la anciana.

― **Hoy no podemos** ―negó Jellal con pesar―, **aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.**

― **Bien, pero prometan volver otro día. Disfruté mucho de su compañía** ―miró a la actriz con cariño―, **es usted una jovencita muy agradable, sin duda éste chiquillo eligió bien** ―rió al verla abochornarse a pesar de que la había hecho sonrojarse ya muchas veces durante ese par de horas en que estuvieron comiendo y charlando.

― **Y-yo… gracias** ―aceptó Erza conmovida―, **yo también me alegró de haberla conocido…**

― **Entonces el sentimiento es mutuo, y por ello le pido que no suelte a éste jovencito** ―señaló al azulado con el dedo―, **sus padres lo hicieron con** _ **demasiadas**_ **ganas y** _ **demasiado**_ **amor, y terminó** _ **demasiado**_ **atractivo para su propio bien** ―soltó un suspiro― **y además es un caballero que sabe cocinar** ―negó con la cabeza―, **las lagartas detrás de él sobran, pero con usted a su lado estará seguro** ―se cruzó de brazos y asintió para sí misma―. **Tiene en usted toda la personalidad, los buenos sentimientos y la buena carne que un hombre como él busca.**

― **Obaba Sama…** ―comenzó el azulado de nuevo avergonzado pero se detuvo al ver la diversión en Erza―, **nunca cambies** ―soltó un suspiro y cambió su pequeña advertencia por un halago―, **así es como te queremos.**

― **Lo sé** ―aceptó la anciana― **y no miento al decir que escogiste a una jovencita muy bella… Tienes tan buen gusto como tu padre, y como mi esposo desde luego… ―** a pesar del bochorno en los chicos la anciano logró hacerlos reír y luego de darle otro par de advertencias y contar unos cuantos chistes rojos más; los dejó partir, no sin antes decirles que se pasaran a por un postre a la nueva crepería del parque, y por supuesto, los ojos brillantes de anhelo de la actriz al escuchar de los dulces convencieron al pastelero de pasar por la dichosa crepería.

 _Y por ello ahora estaban ahí…_

Acostados en el césped del parque bajó un inmenso árbol de roble.

― **Jellal** ―llamó la actriz al terminarse su crepa―, **¿podemos hacer crepas un día?** ―preguntó mientras se chupaba el caramelo que le quedó en los dedos y por ende Jellal Fernandes solo pudo asentir embobado al observar el movimiento de la lengua de peli-escarlata sobre sus dígitos― **¡Eres el mejor tutor de mundo!** ―declaró con una sonrisa y el hombre se sintió culpable por sus pensamientos pecaminosos ante la ingenuidad de la mujer junto a él― **¿Sabes?** **Hace tiempo no me divertía tanto…**

― **¿De verdad te divertiste?** ―interrogó curioso y terminó de comerse su propia crepa.

― **Como no tienes idea** ―subió los brazos y arqueó la espalda para estirarse, logrando que el azulado fingiera limpiarse las manos con la servilleta para evadir la nueva ola de pecado que quería dominar su mente―, **y aprendí mucho, Mira tenía razón, fue una gran lección… ¿no crees?**

― **También lo creo…** ―aceptó con una sonrisa, siendo sincero él también desde hacía tiempo no se divertía tanto.

― **Jellal…** ―su tono dubitativo le indicó al pastelero que se venía una pregunta que ella de seguro consideraba que era personal.

― **Pregunta Erza… no me molestaré…** ―la mujer sonrió al ser descubierta su intensión.

― **Bueno** ―inició con un suspiro―, **siempre hablas de lo que te enseñó tu mad… mère** ―se corrigió rápidamente―, **pero, ¿qué te enseñó tu papá?**

― **Papá me enseñó lo normal, supongo** ―el azulado se llevó los brazos hacia atrás y los utilizó como almohada―, **deportes, a arreglar cosas, a conducir, a tocar la guitarra…**

― **¿A tocar la guitarra?** ―la actriz se puso de lado y observó el tatuaje en su mejilla curvarse un poco al surgir una sonrisa en su rostro.

― **Sí, aunque hace tiempo no lo hago, pero fue algo que mère le pidió que hiciera** ―la miró con el rabillo del ojo y le cerró un ojo cómplice―, **a ella le encantaba la música, pero era muy torpe con los instrumentos musicales, sino hubiese sido porque ella me lo pidió no habría tomado clases con papá.**

― **¿Por qué?**

― **Papá era un profesor muy intenso** ―soltó un suspiro―, **se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel, era demasiado estricto y de pronto te salía con un montón de exámenes y tareas y dejaba las clases prácticas para luego… Incroyable!** ―renegó con un par de frases más en francés y Erza rompió a reír― **¿Por qué la risa?** ―se puso de lado para observarla curioso.

― **Porque ya vi de donde adoptó sus métodos de enseñanza, profesor Fernandes** ―le contestó con una sonrisa ladina y el tutor se sonrojó tanto por la sonrisa como por la verdad de la que hasta ahora se daba cuenta― **¿no te llevabas bien con tu papá?**

― **Me llevaba muy bien** ―admitió―, **pero Obaba Sama dijo la verdad… dijo dos grandes verdades de hecho**

― **¿Qué verdades?**

― **¿Quieres saberlas?** ―rebatió divertido y Erza elevó una ceja.

― **Me gusta conocer nuevas verdades** ―contestó curiosa, lo que provocó que Jellal ladease una sonrisa y se acercara a susurrarle la respuesta.

― **Siempre fui un niño de mère… y…**

 _Erza parpadeó nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca y escuchar su voz en un murmullo._

La tarde ganaba el color de la puesta de sol y ambos solo podían mirarse el uno el otro, la mano de Jellal se movió por sí misma y su pulgar acarició con suavidad la bandita que cubría la pequeña nariz de la actriz para luego deslizarlo por la suave mejilla que se empezaba a teñir de un color carmín más adorable para él que el de los rayos del sol que llenaban el cielo.

 _Jellal pensó en alejarse, pero al ver los ojos color chocolate brillar como lo hacían no pudo hacerlo._

― **Que vous êtes très belle...** ―susurró en un suspiro― **yo… quisiera…**

Y entonces una escandalosa melodía trajo de vuelta a la pareja de su atmósfera propia, el azulado se separó de ella de un brinco y la mujer tomó rápidamente su celular para contestarlo.

― **Di-diga…** ―contestó una nerviosa Erza―, **no, estoy bien… ¡Que no estoy agitada!** ―casi chilló y la vergüenza volvió a llenarla al escuchar una risilla divertida del pastelero―. **¿Vas para mi casa? Pensé que llegarías en un par de días. Bueno, olvídalo, ve a la casa. Mandaré un mensaje a seguridad con tu foto para que te dejen pasar. Nos vemos** ―la mujer cortó la llamada y luego se encargó de mandar el mensaje.

― **¿Sucedió algo?** ―preocupado la miró el pastelero.

― **Algo así** ―soltó un bufido―, **debo volver a casa…** ―declaró con un deje triste.

― **Claro, además ya es algo tarde** ―el azulado se levantó, se quitó su chaqueta y con gentileza apabullante se la colocó en los hombros a la peli-escarlata quien se la puso con un gran nerviosismo, el que trató de ocultar cuando Jellal le ofreció su mano para levantarse, y como el pastelero no le soltó la mano luego de ayudarla, no se preocupó en hacerlo ella tampoco.

 _Y por ello llegaron de la mano a la moto._

― **Jellal…**

― **Dime…**

― **Tal vez la clase de los sábados pueda ser así, digo… salir de vez en cuando a probar nuevas comidas o… algo… también podríamos llevar a Wen cuando esté contigo** ―propuso llena de nervios, en especial cuando el peliazul no contestó y solo se subió a la moto en silencio―, **aunque no tiene que ser todos los sábados…**

― **No tiene que ser todos los sábados…** ―repitió él cuando ella se subió a la motocicleta― **¿pero puede serlo, no?**

― **¿Eh?**

― **Estaba pensando en varios lugares a los que te serviría ir, pero tendríamos que utilizar varios sábados** ―la volteó a ver antes de ponerse el casco.

― **¿De verdad?** ―la emoción en su voz fue tan evidente que se avergonzó de su tono un poco más agudo de lo normal.

― **Sí, de verdad** ―le aseguró con seriedad― **¿confías en mí?**

Erza ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo.

― **Si me subo a una moto con alguien es porque de verdad confió en la persona** ―le respondió divertida y el peliazul volvió a romper a reír, cuando en la mañana se dieron cuenta que tendrían que ir la motocicleta dejaron a la suerte quien la conduciría, ella había ganado pero había decidido que él sería quien condujese porque Jellal le había contado de que en Francia solía andar todo el tiempo en motocicleta pero desde que había vuelto a Fiore no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

― **Entonces** ―le quitó el casco de las manos a la actriz y se lo aseguró con cuidado―, **es un hecho…** ―le dio un golpecito en la bandita de la nariz y luego se volteó y encendió la moto.

Erza asintió feliz y ésta vez se reclinó en la espalda del pastelero y lo abrazó para sostenerse.

 _Y la moto avanzó más rápido de lo que ella hubiese querido._

Cuando llegaron a la mansión con las provisiones en las manos no esperaban ver lo que vieron en la sala.

Un chico azabache semi-desnudo estaba sobre una chica peliceleste obligándole a hacer algo que al parecer ella no quería.

― **¡QUE LO CHUPES TE DIGO!** ―ordenó el hombre y la mujer sollozó.

Erza Scarlet apretó los puños con fuerza, se adentró en la sala, tomó al chico del hombro y lo lanzó con tanta fuerza al suelo que su peluca café cayó y su cabello pareció ser parte de un aura de roja furia alrededor de ella.

― **¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS LE HACES A ESA POBRE CHICA GRAY FULLBUSTER!?** ―preguntó con un pie sobre el pecho desnudo del joven.

― **¡N-no… espera Erza…!** ―suplicó por su vida el joven al ver la ira en la mirada de la actriz― **¡No es lo… no es lo que parece!**

― **Más te vale darme una buena explicación o…** ―la mujer se detuvo al ver a la jovencita tirarse sobre el cuerpo del azabache y elevar la mirada a ella con suplica― **¿¡Juvia!?**

La peliceleste asintió a la pregunta y sonrió dejando brotar un hilillo de sangre de su boca, y entonces la peli-escarlata cayó en cuenta del gran golpe en la mejilla de la peliceleste.

― **¿¡Pero qué demonios le hiciste, Gray!?** ―la muda mujer negó como pudo cuando vio el enojo crecer en la actriz y lapeli-escarlata intentó bajar su furia.

― **¿Se llama Juvia?** ―preguntó con sorpresa al azabache, y esa ignorancia del nombre de la chica a la que intentaba ―hacia solo un momento― forzar, solo logró hacer aumentar la ira que intentaba controlar la actriz.

Gray cerró los ojos, no había como salir bien librado de esa confusión.

― **Erza…** ―una gentil voz masculina que el azabache no conocía se hizo presente―, **no creo que las cosas sean como parecen, tal vez deberíamos calmarnos y escuchar su versión** ―Gray abrió un ojo esperando ver como la actriz fulminaba al osado hombre, pero en lugar de eso fue testigo de cómo la mujer se calmaba y asentía al hombre de cabello azul que al parecer lo había salvado―, **y** **si es lo que parece… te puedo a ayudar a castrarlo…** ―sentenció con una sonrisa amable que heló la sangre del chico.

 _Y sí, Gray sintió que ahora todo acababa de empeorar._

― **Tienes razón** ―aceptó la actriz respirando hondo y luego mirándolo a él su mirada ganó una nueva dureza― **¡Pero más te vale explicarme porque ella está golpeada y por qué estabas semi desnudo sobre ella ordenándole que te la chupe!**

El rostro de Gray se calentó furiosamente.

 _Okey, lo admitía…_

Erza y él desconocido tenían razones para haber pensado mal de él.

 _Muy, muy mal._

Tremendamente mal.

… _Y sin duda era mejor comenzar a explicar…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo primero D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Est la vérité:** ( _Francés_ ) Es la verdad.

 **Incroyable:** ( _Francés_ ) Increíble.

 **Que vous êtes très belle:** ( _Francés_ ) Que eres muy bella/hermosa.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones** **:**

 **DOR:** Un vocablo rumano que define el cumulo de sentimientos de cuando estás separado de la persona que amas . Esto también define lo que la pareja principal **JERZA** llegará a sentir el uno por el otro. Ambientada en el hermoso periodo de la **Inglaterra victoriana** , la autora **Liraaz** ―Banana Sama para quienes la loveamos **7v7** ― nos relata con un hermoso repertorio de palabras y situaciones de época la historia de **fluff y miel** de la pareja; y además, como en la vida las ofertas son buenas, también podréis disfrutar de **Miraxus** y… hermoso **Gruvia** … **7u7**. Así que si quieren **suspirar** un rato, les recomiendo esta historia. Si os gusta la historia, os suplico **la apoyéis con reviews** para que la continúe, porque lo crean o no, ésta talentosa escritora de azúcar a veces es medio asesina y le da por matar fics. **xD** ―No le digan que yo dije esto, solo díganle que yo la loveo **:x** ―. Ojalá los disfruten tanto como yo. ***w*/**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Sus teorías sobre el Gruvia fueron muy entretenidas de leer. ¿Qué creen que pasa ahora con el Gruvia? xD El Jerza está muy pillo… D: ¿Creen que deben de ponerse más pillos? 7x7r Huehuehue… ¿Qué creen que pasará con Gray? xD

Ya saben, sus teorías, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc son más que bienvenidos en la cajita de reviews. NwN

¿Vieron el manga? D:

―Inicio del spoilers―

.

.

.

.

.

.

.¡Makarov! QwQ)8 Esta vez creo que no habrá salvación para él, lo que sería genial porque una muerte de un grande se debe de respetar. U,U Me matará ver a Laxus cuando reciba l anoticia, y espero que eso nos ayude con el Miraxus ¡Huehuehue! 7u7 ¿Y Erza? ;A; seguro se culpa de no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo, ¡JELLAL VEN Y CONSUELA A TU WAIFU! Aunque espero que esto lleva al fin a la aclaratoria de ¿Qué es Lady Irene de ella? DD: Y la pelea… especialmente por lo que pasó con el Maestro… Yo le apuesto a un Jerza peleando junto… *w* *cruza los dedos*

.

.

.

―Fin del spoiler―

Gracias por leer. NwN

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas con cuenta os responderé por PM:

 **Bluewater 14**

 **Kissayunna**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **Kat Dreyar**

 **The Queen Of Nightmare & Friend**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Botafumeiro7**

 **Keila Scarlet**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Crystalmeow-chan**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Mile McGarden**

Vosotras/os adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os responderé por acá:

 **MASTER VIVI** : El romance entre los pillos está en todo el oxígeno. 7w7r Gray tiene sus momentos muy caballerosos, pero a veces su tsunderismo los opaca. xD Esperemos que los secretos no te rompan el corazón. Gracias por leer y los buenos deseos. Beshos. O3O/

 **KANIMF** : ADASDASD Me sonrojas con esas cosas. O/w/O Muchas gracias, me alegra que estas historias te den sentimiento al leerlas. QwQ Al fin y al cabo es lo que de corazón trato hacer. ¡Ay! Gracias… Yo espero sinceramente no abandonar ninguno y darle su merecido fin a cada uno, pero bueno, a veces el tiempo es tan poco… Dx Pero intentaré seguir… NwN El Zervis es adorable y me alegra que Mashima nos volviese a confirmar los sentimientos entre ambos. :D Te entiendo, el manga nos da Jerza en migajas ;A; ―no que no lo aprecie, por supuesto xD― pero el corazón necesita más. xD ASDASD Me alegro haberte vuelto shipper del Miraxus *w* Luego del Jerza es mi OTP favorita. xD De corazón muchas gracias de nuevo por las lindas palabras, de verdad que wow… me animan demasiado. QwQ/ Beshos.

 **Bluemoondaughter** : El Gruvia sufrió pero eso hizo comprender a Gray muchas cosas. 7w7 Mira sabe su juego y Jellal aún es ciego a él. xD Erza desquitándose con los inocentes tomates DD: Pobres victimas… 7u7r ¡Sí! Juvia… xD y Gruvia… es una pareja que más me gusta usar debido a las confusiones que sus personalidades pueden crear. xDD Sí, Juvia quiere devolver el abrigo y la camisa. O: Jellal es un amor de hombre y sin duda se preocupará por su hermana si es que le pasa algo. U-U El pasado de Erza es el misterio en este fic. xDD Aún queda tiempo para desenredar el nudo. :x Pero las pistas están… Lo de la lluvia yo sonreía como idiota cuando lo escribía… ¿extraño? xD Tal vez, pero a veces la fangirl me gana. xDDD Gracias mil por el apoyo. Sos una amodoración. Beshos. O3O/

 **Anuko50Jerza** : xD Ya tendrán todo su "contacto físico" 7w7 Por el momento el caldo se cocina a fuego lento, pero inevitablemente todo calor se acumula y empieza a hervir. A,A ¡Has dicho algo tan hermoso! QwQ¡El Jerza es lo más hermoso que hay! *shora*Interesante predicción… EwE)r Muy interesante, diré que en cierta parte tienes razón… :x Una pequeña… xD Me halagas que te leas tantas historias mías, que mira que del fluff y la miel no paso y puede ser aburrido. xD Gracias por el aviso/detalle, a veces se me van errores/horrores (ya que generalmente escribo cada cap de sopetón y de noche/madrugada) y por más revisión que les dé no los veo. Dx Te agradezco de verdad porque también soy un tanto perfeccionista. xD En cuanto a lo del "él/el" creo que es cosa del corrector y falta de atención mía en la revisión. Me pondré más atenta. NwN Un saludo a vosotras dos, me emociona saber que os entusiasmáis tanto con estas historias. *shora de nuevo* He visto tus reviews en otras historias, te contestaré los de One Shots acá:

413 Questions: xD Sí, es un hecho que lo que Juvia insinúa a Gray es que ya tuvieron sus limonada… 7w7)r Pero no soy tan cruel, el lemon al que se refiere Juvia está completito en mi fic "Mientras La Nieve Cae". Este fic de ahora es la conti de ese otro OS. xD No me odies, que yo te amodoro D: Es cuestión de pensar cursi y te salen esas cosas. xDD ¿Soy super cruel? D: Si yo pensé que era un reguero de miel… O: xD

NoblesseObligue: ¡No sos pesada! D: Sos un amor. Tienes razón, lo de Zeke muy pocos lo saben o lo recuerdan. xD Pero como soy una jerzamaniaca y el Jerza Mashima no los da en migajas tengo que apreciar cada pequeño detalle de ellos. xD Me sorprende que no siendo de fluff me leas que yo soy bien fluff. xDD Eso ya en sí es un gran halado. QwQ Espero poder seguir escribiendo, Gruvia también va incluído. NwN

Stalker Chain: ¿Pintas? D: Si supieras del asco que soy para pintar o dibujar. xD Te admiro por eso.*w* ¡Awwwwwww! Que me has derretido con lo de "río, lloro, sufro […] por lo idiotas que son en tus historias" Mirá que eso es lo que me hace querer continuar escribiendo estás torpezas cursis. xD Sí, el trabajo que lleva. D: Aunque yo tardó más en hacerme un hueco en el horario para escribir que en escribir. xDD Mi almohada me da muchas ideas, a veces demasiadas… xDDDDDDDDDD Una de las razones que amo a Juvia es por su vena acosadora. xD Es imposible que no haga referencia a eso, me alegra que te guste eso. NwN Que el Zervis es amor. *w* ¡Hay que darle amor! ¡CLARO QUE TE NOTICEO! *le cierra un ojo* 7u7r

Tatuaje: Tatuaje es una de mis historias favoritas ―si se me permite decirlo― precisamente por todo lo que has puesto, de hecho la idea fue creciendo porque iba a ser super simple, pero bueno, por dicha tomó vida propia porque me inspiró para unas secuelas. xD Entre ellas una con el Gruvia. Que sean felices es mi meta y si el limón ayuda pues hay que hacerlo (¿) 7u7 Los detallitos también son mis favoritos. *w* Disfruto mucho escondiéndolos por allí y por allá y por acullá… 7w7r

Creo que esos eran todos. Ojalá no se me olvide ninguno. NwN De nuevo, gracias inmensas por tomarte el tiempo para dejarme tu opinión, significa demasiado. QwQ Beshos para vos y tu amiga. O3O/

 **Nami Chan** : Que bueno que no fui la única deprimida con el final de Bleach… *shora* U,U Bueno, dejando ese mal de lado… ¡Bienvenida! :D Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y espero te gusten los acercamientos Jerza de este cap y el Gale… 7w7/ De nuevo…¡Gracias mil por leer y comentar!

 **Addm** : ¡HOLA! Bienvenida. :D Por supuesto que la continuaré. D: Es que a veces el tiempo no me da. :c Pero… espero te guste la historia. NwN Gracias por leer.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	15. El Hervor

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Creo que debido a los reviews este fic y Mi Maid serán mensuales (O el menos por ahora), a diferencia de los otros que suelen ser bimestrales. **:D** Gracias por apoyarlo. Espero lo disfruten. **NwN/**

Y antes de que lo olvidé:

 **¡Feliz cumple, Anuko50 Jerza!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Quinceavo**

 **~El Hervor~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La confusión parecía haberse resuelto.

 _Pero aún había cosas que concretar._

Y por eso, en ese momento mientras Jellal Fernandes preparaba una comida ligera en la cocina de la actriz, Erza Scarlet sostenía una pequeña bolsa helada envuelta en un trapo contra la mejilla de la joven que estaba recostada en su regazo.

 _Y…_

Gray ―el acusado― Fullbuster se mantenía de pie frente a ellas.

― **Entonces…** ―la pelirroja habló en tono meditativo―, **¿ellos golpearon a Juvia porque se negó a cantar en un concierto improvisado?**

― **Sí** ―afirmó Gray que seguía sorprendido de que ellas dos se conociesen.

― **¿Y te metiste en la pelea, los dejaste inconscientes y para evitarle problemas a los caseros te fuiste de ahí trayéndote a Juvia contigo a pesar de que era una desconocida para ti?** ―las mejillas de la mencionada se sonrojaron a pesar del frío que les aplicaban, estornudo un par de veces en el pañuelo que le había cedido el pastelero antes de irse a cocinar.

― **Bueno, es que yo…**

― **¡Y!** ―le miró con seriedad la actriz para que no la interrumpiera― **¿Estabas sobre ella porque Juvia se negaba a comer hielo para bajar la hinchazón ya que ella no quiere dañarse las cuerdas vocales?**

Silencio.

― **¿¡Gray!?** ―la seria mujer bramó por una respuesta.

― **¡Sí!** ―la señaló― **¡No sabía que ya podía hablar!** ―reclamó y se cruzó de brazos― **Es como te lo conté, ella…** ―miró un momento a la peliceleste y negó― **Juvia** ―mencionó el extraño nombre por primera vez y le pareció muy apropiado para una mujer que conoció, rescató y con la que viajó bajo la lluvia―, **ya te lo confirmó.**

La peliceleste asintió y le extendió de nuevo la hoja en donde había escrito la explicación al ver que el amable azabache ―quien sin saberlo ya la había rescatado dos veces―, estaba corriendo peligro.

Erza cerró los ojos mientras procesaba todo de nuevo.

 _Silencio._

Gray tragó grueso.

 _Más silencio._

Juvia miraba de una a otro.

 _Largo silencio._

Jellal observaba desde la cocina.

 _Demasiado silencio._

― **Te creo** ―finalmente habló la actriz―, **y te felicito, Gray** ―abrió los ojos y sonrió―. **Ellos no tenían derecho a golpearla ni a obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería, menos estando enferma y con posibilidad de arruinar su garganta.**

Gray soltó él aire contenido.

― **Pero tirártele encima** ―continuó la pelirroja y Gray volvió a tensarse―, **para obligarla a chupar algo que no quería…** ―negó con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos―, **eso no es caballeroso… Bizca, Mira y yo te explicamos cómo tratar a una chica ¿Cierto?**

Gray bufó.

 _Ahí estaba con su complejo de hermana mayor._

Desde que conoció a la actriz se había comportado así con él ―fuera y dentro de los _sets_ de grabaciones―, y como si fuese una epidemia, Bizca Moulin y Mirajane Strauss adquirieron también esa actitud.

 _Modales en la mesa._

 _Modales con las damas._

 _Modales en un baile._

Donde sea que se las topase o visitase terminaban dándole un sermón sobre actitudes de caballero, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado, e inclusive ―aunque nunca lo admitiría―, le entretenía, y por tanta experiencia acumulada sabía exactamente que responder:

― **Lo hicieron** ―intentó no poner los ojos en blanco pero no pudo―, **pido disculpas por mi honor como caballero** ―terminó con voz desganada pero la actriz igual sonrió y asintió.

― **Ese es el chico que criamos…** ―miró a la peliceleste―. **Lamento que Gray te haya asustado, pero Gray es un muchacho muy amable ―** el azabache chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado―, **espero no le guardes rencor.**

Juvia negó inmediatamente.

Si antes Gray representaba a un perfecto caballero ante sus ojos, ahora su imagen sobre él era la de un príncipe encantador que siempre venía al rescate del necesitado.

Se sonrojó al ver que Gray la observaba.

― **Gray…** ―la pelirroja le llamó, Juvia estornudo―, **¿no tienes algo que decirle a Juvia?**

― **¿Eh?**

― **¿Cómo que "eh"? Le debes una disculpa.**

― **¿Disculpa?** ―elevó una ceja.

― **Por acosarla en el sofá** ―Gray enrojeció y se despeinó el cabello.

― **¡No hice eso con ninguna intención extraña!**

― **Yo espero que no** ―aceptó la pelirroja―, **pero las hormonas…**

― **¿¡Qué!?**

― **Ya sabes cuándo creces y tienes deseos de…**

― **¡Juvia los siento!** ―interrumpió Gray con la cara encendida, no iba a recibir una lección de la pubertad que él ya había pasado enfrente de esa mujer extraña y con ese otro extraño que volvía a la sala como testigo.

― **Erza** ―llamó un divertido azulado, ver la faceta de hermana mayor de la peli-escarlata le había enternecido y divertido―, **mis hermanas ya van saliendo del parque de diversiones, tengo que irme ya.**

― **¿Ya?** ―la actriz dejó escapar un tono decepcionado que hizo a Gray mirarla curioso― **Pensé que ibas a comer con nosotros…**

― **Yo también lo creí pero al parecer Wendy se mareó mucho en uno de los juegos y decidieron volver un poco antes** ―explicó el azulado mientras se quitaba el delantal del trabajo―, **la cena está casi lista para ustedes, es un caldo de pollo pero le falta una media hora para terminar de cocerse. Pensé que sería lo mejor para el resfriado de la señorita Juvia y debido al clima** ―Juvia se apenó por la amabilidad y sorbió por la nariz―, **y sí me permiten opinar** ―Erza asintió y el continuó―, **creo que la señorita Juvia debería ir darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa mojada.**

― **¡Cierto!** ―Erza levantó a Juvia de su regazo― **¡Estás empapada!** ― Tocó los hombros del abrigo que la cubría― **¿¡Por qué no hiciste que se cambiará, Gray!?**

― **¡Porque no iba a venir a tomar tus cosas sin permiso!**

― **¡Era una emergencia, hubiese entendido!**

― **Ju-Juvia está…** ―la chica intentó hablar a pesar de que cada pronunciación le dolía, sin duda su resfriado estaba empeorando―, **bi-bien…**

― **No suenas bien** ―negó el azabache―, **debí pedirte que te cambiaras** ―se desacomodó el cabello.

― **Yo también tuve culpa** ―aceptó la actriz apenada―, **no debí retenerla aquí…**

― **Como mi meré decía** ―interrumpió Jellal al ver la incomodidad de la peliceleste al ver lo que su condición causaba―: **Rien ne sert de pleurer sur le lait renversé ―** miró a Erza que se volteó ante lo dicho―, **será mejor dejarle cambiarse ahora.**

Erza y Gray asintieron.

― **Gray, ¿podrías llevar a Juvia a la habitación de invitados?** ―el chico asintió― **Le llevaré ropa en un momento, y tú también deberías cambiarte, buscaré algo para ti también, Laxus debe tener ropa en la habitación de Mira.**

― **Ju-Juvia…** ―con voz rasposa intentó hablar pero Erza le puso un dedo en los labios.

― **No te fuerces** ―sonrió―, **cuando mejores nos dirás lo que quieras.**

― **Mejor hazle caso** ―advirtió Gray mientras ―para bochorno de la enferma―, la tomaba en brazos―, **no querrás guardar reposo por las malas, te lo digo por experiencia.**

― **¿Experiencia?** ―preguntó el pastelero con una curiosidad repentina.

― **Sí** ―inició el azabache―, **una vez yo…**

― **¡Juvia necesita cambiarse!** ―interrumpió contrariada la actriz― **¡Llévala de una vez!** ―ordenó de tal manera que el defensor de los indefensos no dudó en ponerse en marcha con la mujer en sus brazos dejando solos a los otros dos.

― **Así que la señorita Scarlet tiene anécdotas que la apenan** ―habló divertido al verla abochornada―, **lo justo hubiese sido que me dejase escucharla** ―se acercó a ella, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado―, **hoy usted escuchó muchas anécdotas mías vergonzosas…**

― **Hubiese si-sido lo justo, pero el mundo a veces n-no lo es…** ―tartamudeó al verlo sonreír de esa manera.

― **Pero usted sí es una mujer justa** ―continuó el pastelero y se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

― **N-no…** ―la mujer se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y volteó a ver a otro lado― **¡N-no es cierto!**

― **Trés bien** ―soltó un suspiro de falso pesar―, **entonces viviré con la injusticia** ―se irguió cuan alto era y se dirigió hacia su bolso―. **Espero disfruten la cena** ―sonrió con gentileza.

Erza se mordió la mejilla para no sucumbir.

 _Y entonces recordó algo importante._

― **¡Macao no vendrá hasta las ocho!** ―miró preocupada a Jellal.

― **Ya veo** ―se colocó el bolso de igual manera―, **igual puedo pedir un taxi.**

― **¡Lo llevaré!** ―la actriz sonrió emocionada por la idea repentina―. **Podemos ir de nuevo en la motocicleta. Hace rato dejó de llover.**

― **N-no** ―se sonrojó ante la emoción de la peli-escarlata―, **no quiero causar una molestia, además usted tiene invitados y…**

― **¡Ellos son familia!** ―le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano―. **No es la primera vez que alguno de ellos se queda solo acá.**

― **Pero, señorita…**

― **Erza** ―se acercó al azulado y le hincó un dedo en el pecho―, **ya no estamos en clase, soy Erza** ―le recordó con seriedad―, **ya me siento extraña de que casi todo el día me llamase con un nombre falso** ―confesó con honestidad, aunque la confusión de Obaba Sama creyéndole su pareja le había _¿agradado?_ ―. **Y no será una molestia, yo, estaré encantada de hacerlo, hoy me divertí y aprendí mucho, es lo menos que puedo hacer…** ―subió su mirada achocolatada y brillante de entusiasmo hacia la de él y Jellal ya no pudo negarse.

 _No había manera de negarse a eso._

Asintió incapaz de hablar y se sintió orgulloso de ceder porque la sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Erza Scarlet había sido tan sincera y completa que no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

 _No había manera de no hacerlo._

― **¡Entonces iré a dejarle la ropa a Gray y avisarle que saldré por un rato!** ―explicó mientras se volteaba y se perdía por el corredor que llevaba a su habitación.

Jellal soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

… _No era solo su lado fanboy el que se emocionaba por estar cerca de ella…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

No había tardado mucho en alistarse.

La joven cantante salió del baño, se secó el cabello con la secadora y luego dejó la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina a preguntar en donde dejar sus húmedas ropas. Juvia estaba apenada de causar tantas molestias, pero a la vez estaba emocionada de estar cerca de él.

 _Muy emocionada._

― **¿Necesitabas algo?** ―preguntó el azabache al ver a la joven asomándose a la cocina en donde el vigilaba el caldo que Erza le avisó que cuidara.

Juvia negó y con las mejillas sonrojadas elevó la ropa en sus manos.

― **Oh, eso…** **creo que la lavandería quedaba por…** ―se detuvo al observar algo muy interesante.

 _La joven ya no estaba maquillada._

El exceso de menjunje que antes la hacía parecer muy mayor y sucia había desaparecido y ahora ante él estaba una jovencita de rostro suave y algo aniñado, o al menos eso le parecía lo que apenas podía divisar debido al gorro del gran y abrigado suéter estilo esquimal que Erza le había dado y que le tapaba ―con su tela y con su sombra―, las verdaderas facciones de la chica.

― **Gr-Gray Sa…** ―intentó hablar la joven pero su garganta se cerró por el dolor.

― **Lo siento** ―carraspeó―, **la lavandería está por aquí** ―con un gesto de la mano le pidió que lo siguiese y así lo hizo la chica―, **puedes dejarla ahí, más tarde la lavaré.**

Juvia negó con la cara roja.

― **No te preocupes, no arruinaré tu ropa, se lavar desde hace mucho tiempo** ―explicó.

Juvia volvió a negar.

― **Así que no dejaras que tu ropa corra peligro conmigo** ―entrecerró la mirada y los ojos de Juvia se abrieron mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

― **Ju-juvia no…** ―se llevó una mano a la garganta para obligar a su boca emitir la explicación, pero una mano que se posó en su cabeza la detuvo.

― **Era una broma, entiendo que es incómodo** ―una fugaz elevación de la comisura de la boca del azabache le dejó claro que de verdad era una broma―, **iré a vigilar la sopa o Erza me matará si la comida se pasa del hervor** ―para ser tan pésima en la cocina Gray sabía que la actriz tenía un excelente paladar―. **Puedes usar cualquier cosa que necesites** ―informó y se dirigió a la cocina.

Juvia sonrió con las mejillas rojas y se puso en acción.

 _Su ropa estuvo lavada y semi seca en cuestión de minutos._

Luego de respirar hondo se encaminó a la cocina y entró con timidez a la habitación en la que el chico miraba muy atento la olla, la ropa que le dieron a él le quedaba un poco grande pero se veía muy masculino en ella, Juvia agradeció que para ella, Erza, además de darle un pijama abrigado le diese ese inmenso abrigo que la cubría ahora porque así podía disimular su falta de ropa interior.

― **Oh** ―la miró el azabache―, **¿terminaste?** ―la chica asintió―. **Bien, esto parece que ya está… Erza me dijo que ese tal** _ **Jellal**_ **le indicó que en una hora y media estaría y ya pasó una hora y media** ―aún no estaba seguro de quien era ese tal _Jellal_ ya que no hubo tiempo para presentaciones en medio interrogatorio, pero la actriz parecía confiar en él―, **¿te arriesgas a comer?** ―le miró preocupado.

Juvia parpadeó en confusión.

― **Bueno, supongo que ya deberías saber que Erza es pésima cocinera** ―la chica abrió la boca pero miró a otro lado.

Gray entendió.

 _Sí, ella lo sabía._

― **El punto es que** ―volvió a ver a la olla con aprensión―, **no sé qué tal cocina el amigo de ella…** ―se desacomodó el cabello―. **Al menos en apariencia se ve comestible…** ―aceptó luego de levantar la tapa de la olla y remover el dorado caldo―. **También huele bien** ―admitió cuando el aroma llenó su nariz con sutiles tintes de hierbas.

Juvia se acercó curiosa e inspiró hondo.

A pesar de su congestión el aroma la hizo sentir emocionada por comer, y el calor de la cocción la llenó de entusiasmo.

― **Será mejor probar…** ―dictaminó el azabache no totalmente convencido―, **¿cuchara?** ―Gray le señaló una gaveta y la chica siguió su orden, tomó una cuchara y la acercó a la olla, pero el chico se la quitó de la mano―. **Yo primero, si esto es una repetición del episodio de la comida de Erza que comí no quiero tener que llevarte de emergencia al hospital…** ―negó con la cabeza―, **no sé si sobrevivas al estar débil por el resfriado…**

Acercó la cuchara poco a poco al caldo.

 _Su ceño se frunció en concentración y en expectativa mientras acercaba el alimento a sus labios._

Juvia ocultó su sonrisa divertida al verlo actuar de esa manera.

― **¡Esto está muy bueno!** ―aceptó entre emocionado y extrañado mientras llenaba de nuevo la cuchara y probaba otra vez el caldo―. **Creo que ya sé porque Erza se hizo amiga de él** ―casi rió por lo que dijo, él bien sabía que la pelirroja no haría una amistad por conveniencia―. **Es una aprovechada.**

Observó el ceño fruncido de la peliceleste y el reclamo en sus brillantes ojos azules.

 _Ella también sabía que eso no era posible._

― **Lo dije en broma** ―de nuevo la comisura de su labio se elevó por un momento―, **pero no niegues que esta amistad es conveniente, hasta para nosotros y ésta es la prueba** ―volvió a llenar la cuchara y se la acercó a la chica después de enfriarla el mismo para que ella no se quemase.

La cara de Juvia se incendió.

 _¿Su Gray Sama le ofrecía un beso indirecto?_

Aceptó la oferta.

 _No había manera de que ella se negase a tal cosa._

Y entre el bochorno, el resfriado y la emoción, apreció el sabor del caldo y el picor de la pimienta que descendió por su garganta y activó sus papilas que parecían dormidas desde que comenzó su enfermedad.

― **¿Qué tal?** ―tapó la olla y Juvia asintió en acuerdo con el anterior veredicto del chico, por la emoción no notó que las mejillas de Gray estaban coloreadas de un rojizo tono―. **Sera mejor… comer ya…**

Juvia volvió asentir, esa prueba había logrado exaltar su hambre.

― **Entonces** ―miró la cocina preocupado―, **aléjate un poco…** ―extrañada la chica se alejó y observó cómo Gray tomaba una tapa de una gran olla y como si fuese un escudo se acercaba a la cocina y daba vuelta a la perilla que nivelaba el calor.

Él ya había presenciado las explosiones que ocurrían en esa cocina.

 _No se arriesgaría._

― **Listo** ―asintió aliviado de que nada explotase, eso solo lo había visto ocurrir con Erza pero era mejor estar precavido― **Ya po-podemos comer** ―tartamudeó y evitó ver a la chica mientras buscaba los platos porque hasta ahora caía en lo vergonzoso de su acción, por alguna razón se había sentido tan cómodo con la silenciosa presencia que había actuado con normalidad.

 _Eso era extraño._

Incapaz de ayudarle al no saber en dónde buscar las cosas necesarias, la cantante se sentó en el desayunador y recibió con agradecimiento el plato lleno sopa y otro pequeño de arroz que puso el azabache frente a él.

― **Provecho ―** le dijo el chico sentándose frente a ella, del otro lado del mueble y con un plato repleto de caldo y con otro de arroz al lado―. **Oh, esto tómatelo luego de comer** ―colocó las pastillas que Erza le había dejado.

― **Gr-gracias…** ―se forzó a hablar la joven y Gray asintió con un amago de sonrisa a su esfuerzo.

La chica satisfecha porque pudo agradecer apropiadamente, se retiró el gorrito del abrigo y comenzó a comer, pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada del joven sobre ella.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de él.

 _Azul cielo contra azul medianoche._

Las mejillas de Juvia se calentaron y no por la calentura.

 _O tal vez por eso también._

― **Tu y yo…** ―Gray soltó la cuchara―, **ya nos conocíamos, ¿cierto?**

Juvia sintió que se mareaba.

 _Y no fue su imaginación._

De verdad se mareó.

― **¡Hey!** ―escuchó la voz preocupada de él antes de que su mundo quedase en negro.

Se había desmayado.

… _¿De verdad su Gray Sama la había reconocido?..._

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Esta vez ella había manejado.

 _Y fue una experiencia llena de adrenalina._

Nunca en la vida imaginó que la actriz fuese tan amante de la velocidad como él lo era, y es que si algo había adorado de su vida en Francia era el conducir su motocicleta a toda velocidad por las calles parisinas, desde que había vuelto y tuvo que vender a su amada _"Meteoro"_ no había experimentado tal descarga de adrenalina, ya que cuando el condujo lo hizo a velocidad moderada por consideración a ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que Erza Scarlet hubiese aguantado su ímpetu tras la manivela.

 _Y abrazarse a ella había sido un bonus enorme._

Cierto que también le gustó sentirla a su espalda como en el día la estuvo, pero sostenerse a ella, el tener la oportunidad de poder envolverla en sus brazos, también había sido una gran experiencia.

 _Y entonces comenzó a llover de nuevo._

Un enorme trueno resonó en los cielos de Magnolia y en ese momento las nubes volvieron a reventar como si de una orden se tratase, el cielo rompió en gruesas gotas y la velocidad se redujo cuantiosamente por precaución y por la presa de autos cerca de la salida hacia el parque central de Magnolia, para cuando llegaron a la casa del pastelero ambos estaban calados hasta los huesos y la lluvia no parecía querer apiadarse de ellos.

― **Será mejor que se quede en mi casa hasta que la lluvia pase** ―pidió el azulado al bajarse de la moto y quitarse el casco.

― **No hay problema** ―negó Erza aún con el casco puesto―, **de todos modos ya estoy empapada.**

― **Por favor entre…** ―las gotas que resbalaban del azulado cabello y se deslizaban por su rostro hacían de su petición algo demasiado tentador para la actriz quien agradecía tener el casco puesto y esconder así su sonrojo ante la imagen del tatuado pastelero bañado por la lluvia―, **aún queda del postre de Wen, y le prometo una humeante taza de chocolate caliente…**

Erza se mordió el labio.

 _Eso era demasiado tentador._

Y no tuvo que debatir mucho consigo misma.

El rayo que pareció incendiar el cielo e hizo parpadear el alumbrado público decidió por ella.

― **A-acepto…** ―informó decidida y con los ojos cerrados, era mejor estar bajo cubierta en caso de que eso dejase de ser una simple lluvia.

― **¿Así que le tiene miedo a los rayos?** ―preguntó divertido el pastelero mientras sacaba las llaves del bolso para abrir la cochera.

Erza negó y condujo la motocicleta a pie hacia la cochera que abría Jellal.

― **No más que a cualquier otro tipo de muerte dolorosa** ―explicó sin mucho problema y el pastelero descartó su teoría, igual había habido varios rayos cuando venían y ella no mostró el menor problema con ello―. **Cuando grabé** _ **"Sea Empress"**_ **tuvimos que detenernos porque se desató una tormenta eléctrica en alta mar** ―le comentó mientras veía a Jellal cerrar el garaje y ella se quitaba el casco y la peluca―, **fue aterrador y hermoso a la vez.**

― **Ya lo creo** ―asintió Jellal abriendo la puerta que daba hacia el interior de su hogar e invitaba a la actriz a pasar―, **una vez vi una, fue una gran experiencia. Será mejor que se seque y se cambie de ropa** ―Sugirió quitándose el bolso de trabajo―. **Espéreme aquí un momento…**

― **Jellal…** ―le llamó la peli-escarlata pero el azulado ya se había perdido por la escalera. Erza se abrazó a sí misma, ahora que había entrado al cálido hogar del azulado se daba cuenta de su actual situación y se alegraba de haber aceptado.

 _La luz de la cochera entraba en la estancia y Erza agradeció eso._

El poder ver el destino de sus pasos mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz era una ventaja, cuando por fin lo encontró el pastelero ya había vuelto con una muda de ropa para ella.

― **La habitación de Meredy estaba cerrada así que solo tengo de mi ropa para ofrecerle** ―le extendió una camisa y un pantalón de pijama perfectamente doblados―, **lamento no tener algo mejor** ―se disculpó apenado.

― **No tienes por que lamentarlo** ―negó con la cabeza―, **te lo agradezco mucho, Jellal…**

 _Sus miradas se entrelazaron por un par de segundos._

Hasta que otro trueno retumbó los cimientos de la casa.

― **Será mejor que llame a mis hermanas** ―carraspeó el pastelero―, **el baño queda al final de éste pasillo** ―señaló con el dedo―. **Si no recuerdo mal, usted sabe dónde encontrar las toallas** ―sonrió recordando cuando ella le trató el pie lastimado―. **El agua caliente y la secadora son todas suyas** ―ofreció con amabilidad y Erza aceptó.

― **Gracias, Jellal. Terminé siendo la que necesitó de ti** ―comentó en broma.

― **Bueno** ―continuó él con el tono―, **no estarías así si yo no hubiese necesitado de tu ayuda antes.**

― **¿Entonces es un empate?** ―subió una ceja traviesa.

― **Por el momento** ―su voz era una clara advertencia de una revancha.

 _Se sonrieron._

Hasta que el móvil del azulado sonó.

― **Yo… deben ser mis hermanas…**

― **Cl-claro… yo… iré a cambiarme…** ―y atribulados por razones que no entendían se dirigieron a hacer lo que debían.

Erza se dio una ducha rápida, y se envolvió en una toalla mientras metía a secar su ropa, por suerte su ropa interior se secó perfectamente, más la otra estaba todavía muy húmeda así que optó por colgarla en el pequeño tendedero junto al baño y ponerse la que le había ofrecido Jellal.

 _De cierta manera le gustó mucho tener que hacerlo._

Antes de salir del baño ―y a pesar de que ella no era vanidosa―, se aseguró de estar bien peinada y colocarse lo mejor posible ese pijama de camisa verde y pantalón gris que le venía grande.

 _Algo obvio teniendo en cuenta el físico y altura del pastelero._

Mas no había mucho que pudiese hacer, así que después de intentar parecer algo arreglada y al darse cuenta que ya se había tardado de más, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina en donde escuchó el sonido de ollas.

― **¿Y tus hermanas?** ―preguntó al hombre recién bañado y enfundado en un pijama parecido al que ella llevaba pero con pantalón negro.

Se sonrojó al verlo.

 _Él llenaba mucho mejor el modelo._

Sus piernas largas y fibrosas eran notables a pesar de la soltura de la tela y sus brazos trabajados rellenaban las largas mangas de la verde camisa de una manera casi injusta, al igual que de injusto era que su torso se viese tan perfecto con esa abertura en uve del cuello, lo suficientemente profunda para indicar que debajo de esa fuerte clavícula, se encontraban unos pectorales y abdominales bien trabajados.

 _Y Erza sabía que no había engaño._

Ella ya lo había visto sin camisa.

― **Ellas…** ―se pausó un momento para recordar lo que le iba a responder antes de voltearse, la imagen de Erza en su pijama era tan tierna como apetecible, la tela de su camisa de dormir se apegaba a cada curva de la actriz, la abertura del cuello hacia que parte de la camisa se resbalase por un cremoso hombro dejando a la vista un bretel de encaje y el verde de la prenda destacaba el chocolate de sus ojos, el carmín de sus mejillas y el hermoso escarlata de sus cabellos.

 _«C´est trop pour moi…»_ pensó atribulado y volteó de nuevo a la olla en donde prepararía el chocolate prometido.

― **¿Ellas?** ―se acercó al desayunador y miró ansiosa la ancha espalda del pastelero.

― **Ellas** ―carraspeó y vertió la leche―, **se… se quedaran donde Sherry hasta que la lluvia pase, estaban allí antes de que comenzara este… diluvio…** ―intentó bromear para relajar el ambiente.

 _Y no, no había tensión en él._

Era otra cosa.

 _Algo en lo que no quería siquiera dedicar un pensamiento._

Aunque mientras pensaba en no hacerlo, un par de esos pensamientos se le escaparon y revolotearon traidores y sádicos por su mente.

Sintió calor en las mejillas y culpó al pronto hervor del líquido en la olla.

― **¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?** ―se ofreció la peli-escarlata al verlo concentrado en la olla.

― **No** ―negó más rápido de lo debido y se corrigió de inmediato no queriendo ser malinterpretado―, **no es necesario.**

― **Ya entendí, ya entendí** ―Erza gesticuló con la mano una especie de aceptación―, **no quiere que nada en su casa explote…** ―sin poder evitarlo sus labios formaron un mohín, haciendo que él azulado que la observaba se mordiese la mejilla para evitar la tentación de querer quitar ese gesto con un acto nada caballeroso.

― **Po-podría** ―respiró hondo― **¿ayudarme a cortar el chocolate?** ―le señaló la tabla y el chocolate en bloque y se alegró al ver la emoción en ella.

― **¡A sus órdenes, chef!** ―se acercó a la tabla, se arremangó la gran camisa y comenzó a cortar con precisión profesional la tableta de chocolate, sin poder evitar ―y a escondidas del pastelero― comerse un par de trozos mientras trabajaba en la tarea.

― **La leche ya está hirviendo** ―la volteó a ver más sosegado que al principio, no iba a permitir que sus pensamientos impuros arruinaran esa inesperada experiencia de preparar chocolate con ella y además, en su casa.

 _«Solitaria casa»_ Negó con la cabeza ante tan traidor pensamiento.

― **¿No lo ocupa aún?** ―interrogó al ver su negativa.

― **Por supuesto que sí** ―la llamó con la mano―, **échelo aquí…**

 _Y así lo hizo._

Uno a uno los cuadritos de chocolate cayeron al blanco y espumoso líquido, derritiéndose poco a poco, endulzando la perfumada mezcla de leche, canela y un toque de vainilla que endulzó el ambiente alrededor de ellos quienes sonreían al ver como el dulce de cacao desaparecía ante la temperatura y cuando el azulado tapó la olla y se volteó a sonreírle a la pelirroja, no pudo evitar encontrar algo divertido que hacer.

― **¡Así que se come las provisiones!** ―le increpó en falso tono de reproche―. **No lo puedo creer de usted…**

― **¿¡Qu-qué!?** ―le miró sin entender.

― **Yo le confío el chocolate y usted se lo come, apuesto que fue más lo que comió que lo que cortó…** ―negó con la cabeza.

― **¡E-eso no es verdad!** ―negó, y no mentía.

No comió más de lo que cortó.

 _Por cada cuatro cuadros cortados solo se comía uno._

― **¿No?** ―se inclinó hacia ella con sus ojos miel desbordando una malicia divertida que la puso más nerviosa―. **Entonces que tiene aquí…** ―Jellal se señaló sus propios labios y Erza entendió que la prueba de su delito estaba en su rostro.

 _Eso cuando por fin dejó de ver con anhelo los labios del azulado._

― **N-nada…** ―negó y se tapó la boca―, **yo… creo que debo ir al baño…**

― **Ah, no** ―Jellal volvió a negar―, **ya quiere huir de nuevo de la justicia** ―divertido, y paso a paso, la arrinconó contra la pared en la que ella una vez había hecho lo mismo―, **no me esperaba que usted negase la verdad, una bandida roba-chocolate…** ―comentó con desilusión mal fingida.

Erza entrecerró la mirada.

 _¡Ella no era una mentirosa forajida desvergonzada de chocolate!_

¡No, señor!

 _Ella aceptaría su culpa._

Retiró las manos de su boca y enfrentó la mirada color miel del azulado.

 _Un momento._

 _Un movimiento._

En el que la mano de Jellal se movió por si sola hasta las migas de chocolate en sus labios.

 _Un suspiro._

 _Una mirada._

Las reacciones de Erza ante el toque eléctrico de la yema de los dedos del azulado.

 _Una inclinación._

 _Un roce._

El de los labios de ambos cuando Jellal se inclinó hacia ella para tomar en su boca las pruebas del dulce delito en tanto los brazos de Erza se enredaban en su cuello y lo apegaban a ella, y este ya no era un beso fingido, ni robado.

 _No._

Era un beso deseado.

 _Por ambos._

Y por eso sus bocas se movieron en respuesta a las demandas de la otra, por eso sus suspiros provocaron más deseos en el otro, por esos los brazos de ella enredados en él y las manos de él en ella se separaron, una para acaparar su cintura y otra se enredó en las húmedas hebras escarlatas de su cuello.

 _Apegando más sus cuerpos._

Y mientras el sabor del chocolate se propagaba, los labios de ambos se partieron para aceptar la miel de la boca del otro, una lengua inició su viaje intruso hacia los dominios de la otra tanteando para enredarse y disfrutar más del beso.

 _Para tomar por completo lo que ambos deseaban._

Y cuando contactaron una contra la otra, un gemido salió de ambos.

― **¡Ya llegamos, hermano!**

― **¡Que frío!** ―se escuchó una segunda voz, y para ese momento un agitado y sonrojado Jellal Fernandes estaba a diez pasos de distancia de una abochornada y estremecida Erza Scarlet― **¡Huele a chocolate!** ―exclamó la recién llegada fémina emocionada.

 _Chocolate._

Ambos podían saborear aún el dichoso chocolate.

… _Gracias a él, algo había hervido hasta derramarse entre ellos…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo primero D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Frases:**

 **Rien ne sert de pleurer sur le lait renversé:** ( _Francés_ ) Para que llorar sobre la leche derramada.

 **C´est trop pour moi:** ( _Francés_ ) Es demasiado para mí.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones** **:**

 **In the Sky** un hermoso y enternecedor **Jerza** de las teclas de **Scarpillo**. Un **drabble** en **canon** que en menos de mil palabras nos cuenta una de las anécdotas de los pequeños y esclavizados Jellal y Erza. ¿Por qué le pide a Erza escoger una estrella? ¿Por qué en media cruzada junto a Crime Sorcière ese recuerdo viene a Jellal?. Como siempre, agradecería mucho que si leen y os gusta apoyéis al escritor dejando un **review** , de verdad que eso anima a seguir creando. **NwN/**

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

¡Hoy nació mi nieto! QwQ :okno: Pero la oveja que ayudé a nacer hoy fue madre. xD ¿Por qué les cuento esto? No sé, tengo la tarea de ponerle nombre, ¿me dejarían alguna idea? 7w7)r La mamá se llama Tef y el corderito es varoncito. xD

¡Huehuehue! ¿¡Pero qué pasó aquí!? ¿¡Qué alguien controle a estos muchachos!? Y para aclarar, no, aún no están enamorados ―antes de que me reclamen porque las cosas van rápido entre ellos o :kesesho:―, solo están tentados. 7w7)r Pecadores. ¿Y el Gruvia? ¡La reconoció…! DDD: ¿Qué pasará cuando Juvia despierte? :x

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. NwN/ Gracias por su apoyo en los reviews.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os con cuenta os responda por acá:

 **MinSul6011**

 **Tinta De Dragón**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29**

 **Mile McGarden**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Daslevfka**

 **FletchS**

 **Crystalmeow Chan**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **Banana Sama x 7**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os responda por PM:

 **MASTER VIVI** **:** Mi horario de actualización es muy random, pero es muy cierto que suelo actualizar muy tarde. xD Me disculpo. El Gruvia tiene y debe de ser cómico xD o al menos eso pienso yo. El Jerza debe de tener su poca de pecado… 7w7)r No lo digo yo, lo dice… bueno, sí, lo digo yo… xD Sí, Jellal descubrirá todo de ella. :x Pero, no aún… Gracias mil por leer. Beshos. O3O

 **Anuko50 Jerza** : ¡Feliz cumpleaños! NwN/ Trataré de ser breve ya que me has puesto en otro review que te lías con mis respuestas. xD Me alegra que pienses que el cap tuvo mucha sustancia. 7w7 Por supuesto Mira aporta para el Jerza y Jellal el moto también es uno de mis headcanons. xD El Gale viene y va, pero hay. Ya veré que hago con lo de los "Hábiles dedos" que mencionó Obaba Sama. XDD ¡Pecadora! Si no hay interrupciones en el momento del beso, no es romance del bueno. xDD No me mates. De nuevo tu madre te ha mirado raro por el Gruvia, me van a culpar cuando te encierren en el loquero. xD Bueno tu teoría tiene pequeños aciertos, veamos que teorizas ahora con lo revelado. :x Contestando a tu pregunta: ¿De qué narices conoce Erza a Juvia? xD Bueno, en caps anteriores Erza ya había hablado de Juvia con Gajeel, hasta de su trabajo como cantante. :x No te sientas culpable por lo que te respondí los reviews de los OS, que me hacéis emocionarme cuando los recibo. QwQ De verdad lo agradezco mucho. Saludos a vos, a tu amiga y a España. Beshos y demasiadas gracias.

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : xD Poco a poco todo se actualiza. Erza ha obtenido algo importante gracias a Jellal y sin duda aprecia a la familia de éste. NwN Son tan monos. X3 Mira ha aprovechado cada segundo de ese tiempo a solas con Jellal, ya verás. :x Tal vez Erza se siente hablando bien de él de su madre debido a lo mucho que Jellal menciona a la propia a pesar que está muerta. U-U Jellal es un coqueto por naturaleza (bien que en canon de niño le ha dicho con toda naturalidad lo bonito de su cabello y hasta le ha dado su apellido por él *w*), acá es más fácil sacar ese lado porque no carga culpa de pecados. (Aunque en pecado piensa 7w7) Has acertado, el mensaje que Mira recibió para usarlo de excusa ha sido de Laxus y a petición de ella. xD Luego sabremos más de eso. :x Rogue de hermano pequeño de Gajeel es algo que me gusta hacer, y siento que Levy sería una gran maestra para el pequeño ―y chismoso― niño sombrío. NwN Va bien encaminada tu teoría con los hermanos dragones. :x ¡Aish! Han disfrutado a lo grande la salida de "estudio" 7w7)r Erza ha pasado una prueba de fuego con Obaba Sama. xDD bueno, Eliza, pero seguro Erza también lo pasará. Obaba Sama habla de dedos y pecados, y los pecadores lo imaginaron y casi se atragantan con el estofado… Huehuehue… ¡Pillos! Ellos quieren probar el pecado, pero se contienen. DDD: Ojalá supiese donde venden "Jellales" me compraría unos cuantos para mi harém :okno: con uno me conformo… ―que mi husbando no lea esto :x― xD ¡Mashima los separó pero la cursi Sbastu los junto con miel, los baña en limón y los espolvorea en azúcar! *w* xD Ya no puedo hacer nada por mí, sálvate tú… Dx Gray dio las explicaciones pertinentes, respiremos aliviados, por ahora… 7x7 ¿Qué teoría tienes ahora del Gruvia? ¿Te gustó el acercamiento que esperabas en el Jerza? 737 Y en cuanto al manga… pues bueno… tal vez el otro año sabremos lo de Irene y nos regalen Jerza. XD

Gracias enormes por leer. Beshos y abashos. O3O/

 **Guest** : Me alegra que te gustase el cap.*w* Pues ya sabes qué pasó con Gray y Juvia, o al menos una parte, ya vendrán más explicaciones. xD Me alegra que se queden con ganas de leer más. QwQ Eso es bueno. Ojalá te haya ido bien en los exámenes. Beshos, y muchas gracias por comentar. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Estrellas. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

.


	16. El Reto

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **:OKYA:** Debía ponerlo. **xD**. Pues bien, **"Dulce Destino"** es el segundo fic con más apoyo y por eso es el segundo fic que elegí para iniciar el año. Les deseo a todos un grandioso año lleno de cosas buenas y OTP´s canon (Excepto si se interponen en las mías, en ese caso, las mías tiene prioridad : **x xDDDDDDDD** ) **NwN/** Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero lo disfruten.

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dieciseisavo**

 **~El Reto~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La respiración de la mujer continuaba agitada en tanto el pantalón del hombre caía al suelo.

 _Él no podía dejar de ver su rostro._

La joven sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza entre sus manos, el sudor caía por su rostro y su boca se abría para tratar de ganar oxígeno, el joven no dejó de observarla mientras sus manos se paseaban por su cara despegando mechones cerúleos de las mejillas encendidas de la chica que había conocido en aquel recinto de descanso.

― **Gray… Gray Sama…** ―susurró entre respiraciones agitadas la mujer y el azabache brindó alivio a su petitoria.

Colocó un trapo húmedo en su enfebrecida frente.

― **¿De dónde la conozco?** ―continuó el chico pensando mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y se colocaba también un trapo húmedo, solo que, a diferencia de en la mujer, él se lo colocaba en los muslos, muy cerca de la entrepierna.

 _Muy peligrosamente cerca._

Cuando la chica comenzó a caer desmayada Gray había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para levantarse, impulsarse sobre el desayunador y atraparla de un brazo evitando que cayese y se golpease, pero al hacer eso toda la sopa caliente le había caído a él en las piernas; y, por cuestión de un par de centímetros casi, casi, hubiese terminado con los…

― **¿Huevos hervidos?** ―preguntó la albina mientras entraba con un plato de comida―. **Me sorprende que no acompañases la sopa con esto si ya estaban preparados.**

Gray aguantó la risa por la extraña y precisa interrupción.

― **No los vi, Mira** ―explicó el chico.

― **Ara~** ―la mujer se dio la vuelta al verlo restregar la zona de la entrepierna―. **Cada vez que vienes a visitarnos tienes mañas más raras, Gray Kun… y debo decir que a Laxus no le gustara que manches su ropa con eso…**

― **De que estás habland… ¡Demonios!** ―terminó maldiciendo al recordar que estaba sin pantalones―. **¡No es lo que piensas, Mira!** ―negó con vehemencia― **¡Solo estaba poniéndome algo frío porque ardía y…!**

― **Gray Kun ya es todo un hombre, entiendo que a veces sientas que esa parte se calienta pero…**

― **¡NO ES ESO, MIRA!** ―chilló con la cara roja― **¡RECUERDA QUE ME QUEMÉ CON LA SOPA!** ―abrumado por la vergüenza se apuró para ponerse los pantalones― **¡YA TE PUEDES VOLTEAR!**

― **¿Seguro no me toparé con una _sorpresa_?**

― **Mira…**

― **Ara, ara…** ―su dulce sonrisa contrastaba con todo lo dicho con doble sentido―, **era solo una broma. ¿Necesitas más ayuda?**

― **No, gracias, Mira** ―suspiró aliviado, aunque tenía que admitir que cualquiera que viese a un hombre sin pantalones y con un trapo en la mano restregándose cerca de la entrepierna mientras una mujer yacía indefensa en la cama inspiraría demasiadas hipótesis sucias y reprochables―. **Por suerte llegaste justo cuando la atrapé, habría sido más que un reto evitar que se golpease mientras intentaba evitar que terminase de caer al suelo sin caerme encima de ella también.**

― **La suerte fue que olvidase mi bolso y necesitase mi libreta de canciones** ―sonrió y le acercó el plato de comida―. **Ten, deberías comer** ―el chico asintió y aceptó el plato―. **Creo que por sugerencia de Jellal, Erza compró esta pomada para las quemaduras** ―le entregó un frasco―, **será mejor que te la apliques.**

― **Eso será de gran ayuda, Mira** ―dijo luego de tragarse medio plata de sopa, la verdad estaba demasiado hambriento y la sopa estaba demasiado buena―, **no puedo creer que con esta lluvia hayas venido solo por eso.**

― **Ara, una idea para una canción debe ser tratada con respeto.**

― **Pudiste apuntarla en otro lado.**

― **No es lo mismo** ―negó con tranquilidad―, **sé que es extraño, pero en mi libreta es en donde la magia sucede.**

Gray soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

De alguna manera la entendía, a veces el método era lo que marcaba el inicio de la creación artística.

 _O eso le había dicho una vez uno de los profesores de actuación cuando inició con lo de ser doble de acción._

― **¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda?** ―volvió a preguntar al verlo tan pensativo.

― **No, estaré bien** ―se levantó apenas terminó de comer―, **solo espera un momento para cambiarme y echarme de esa cosa.**

― **Pues adelante, te dejé más ropa de Laxus en el baño** ―animó y sonrió al ver al chico salir, Gray era una persona muy noble aunque de entrada la gente pensase todo lo contrario―. **Tienes suerte de que te encontraras con él** ―le dijo a la peliceleste dormida y se acercó a limpiarle el rostro con un trapo seco y luego le colocó una banda fría que encontró en el botiquín de la actriz―. **Con esto estarás mejor, Juvia** ―observó el golpe en su rostro y frunció el ceño, no dejaría pasar esa situación y estaba segura que Erza opinaba de igual manera.

― **No comió mucho, ¿crees que hice mal en darle la medicina?** ―luego de un buen rato el azabache volvió ya con ropa limpia, para un buen observador ―como sin duda lo era Mirajane Strauss― la preocupación del chico era evidente.

― **No es una medicina fuerte, no te preocupes** ―respondió la albina―, **acabo de tomarle la temperatura y ya está bastante baja, su respiración también se normalizó.**

― **Eso es bueno** ―soltó un suspiro de alivio―, **y creo que es mejor que te vayas, Laxus debe de estar como loco contigo afuera en medio de este diluvio. Aún no me creo que te dejase venir sola.**

― **Es verdad** ―Mirajane sonrió y se levantó―, **pero en su defensa debo decir que me fui cuando él estaba ocupado con el abuelo Makarov en la oficina y no estaba lloviendo tan fuerte** ―al azabache le quedó todo claro, aunque ahora se extrañaba que el rubio no hubiese venido ya por ella―. **Cuídala mucho, Gray Kun, es una buena chica.**

― **Claro, claro** ―le confirmó―, **ten cuidado con la lluvia. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues.**

― **Lo tendré y te lo mandaré, nos vemos mañana.**

― **Nos vemos** ―levantó su mano para despedirla y cuando escuchó la puerta su móvil sonó con un mensaje.

 _»La lluvia está muy fuerte, no podré volver. Cuida mucho a Juvia. e,e)9_

―Erza«

Gray respondió con un simple monosílabo y centró su mirada en la paciente.

Tenía un gran reto por delante cuidando a una enferma.

… _Aunque el reto más grande era saber porque se le hacia conocida…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

La casa de Jellal era muy iluminada.

Cuando se levantó en la mañana en la cama de Wendy eso fue lo primero que notó.

Las delicadas cortinas aguamarinas se movían mansamente mientras dejaban pasar una suave brisa, sin embargo, a pesar de que era una mañana iluminada el día se sentía frío. Erza se volteó en la cama preguntándose qué hora sería y si estaría bien levantarse en ese momento, aguzó su oído pero no distinguió sonido alguno, pero bueno, ya Wendy y Meredy le habían hablado de lo bien que dormiría en su casa y de que ningún ruido excesivo la molestaría, ni, según palabras de Meredy, los estruendosos ronquidos de Jellal.

Aguantó una carcajada al recordar la cara de vergüenza del pastelero mientras negaba.

Esa noche había descubierto muchas cosas interesantes, la hermana de Jellal era una joven alegre, comunicativa, afectuosa; y, a diferencia de los dos azulados, Meredy era más abierta y entraba en confianza más rápido que ellos, por tanto con ella no tuvo que batallar para que dejase los formalismos y Meredy tampoco se cohibió a la hora de interrogarla sobre sus películas, pero además Erza notó que la joven pelirosa era muy perceptiva por lo que sabía cuando detenerse y cambiar de temas o como relajar la tensión, y tal vez por eso había empezado bromeando sobre su hermano al ver el extraño ambiente entre ellos generado luego del beso sabor chocolate que compartieron ―muy gustosamente― antes de que ellas llegasen repentinamente.

― **¿Qué habría pasado si no…?** ―Erza negó de inmediato ante el susurro que salió de sus labios, no quería imaginar eso porque estaba segura que si Sherry y Ren no hubiesen aprovechado el momento en que la lluvia bajó de intensidad para llevar a las hermanas de Jellal a casa para evitar que el pastelero siguiese preocupado ―como notó Sherry al hablar con Jellal por teléfono― por el mareo de Wendy en el parque, ella no se habría opuesto a continuar con ese beso.

 _«O más…»_

Ocultó su cara hirviendo con la delgada frazada ante su atrevido pensamiento.

La clara sabana dejó translucir la luz que se colaba por la ventana y Erza soltó un suspiro, debía calmarse antes de volver a verlo, en la noche anterior no tuvieron tiempo a solas para hablar sobre ello y cuando sus miradas se entrecruzaban en medio de la cena y las pláticas ella se ponía tan nerviosa que desviaba la vista con rapidez _imaginando_ que él _imaginaba_ lo mismo que ella _imaginaba_ en esos momentos.

 _Sí, demasiada imaginación tal vez era el problema._

― **Él tiene la culpa por besar tan bien…** ―susurró con un puchero contra la almohada, ese hecho le causaba una extraña felicidad y frustración al recordar que el beso fue interrumpido en la mejor parte y justo cuando estaba a punto de descubrir si el pastelero medio francés sabía dar un buen uso a la técnica de dicho país.

Su cara volvió a arder y se removió en la cama mientras negaba para sí misma.

 _«Creo que deberíamos platicar sobre eso mañana…»_

Recordó las palabras de Jellal cuando le llegó a dejar sabanas abrigadas, almohadas y un adorable cepillo de dientes ―que adivinó eran de la colección destinada para la menor de la casa― a la habitación que le cedió Wendy después de la insistencia de Meredy y la emoción en la mirada de la pequeña azulada para quedarse a ver una película con ellos y por lo que terminó durmiendo en su casa cuando la lluvia se incrementó de manera impetuosa apenas comenzó la película. La mirada miel del pastelero al decirle esas palabras era tan seria que solo pudo asentir mientras tomaba lo que le ofrecía y él salía de su habitación en tanto sus hermanas entraban a desearle buenas noches y terminaban quedándose con ella charlando animadamente por un par de horas más hasta que el azulado mayor las mandó a dormir y a dejar descansar a la invitada de la casa.

 _Para ella había sido una gran noche._

Había experimentado una velada familiar de primera mano.

 _Y eso era grandioso._

Últimamente en la mansión estaba sola, Mirajane tenía mucho trabajo y cuando volvía pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Laxus, algo obvio y que aceptaba puesto que era el hombre con quien su amiga se casaría, y aunque esa tendencia llevaba más de un año sucediendo no lo había notado tanto hasta que tomó vacaciones de su siempre apretada agenda en la que siempre estaba acompañada por Gajeel y su manager.

 _Pero últimamente estaba por su cuenta._

Suspiró hondo y decidió levantarse y mirar la hora en su móvil, para su sorpresa eran casi las ocho de la mañana, con lo bien que se sentía pensó que había dormido por más de diez horas pero no habían sido más de seis considerando la hora en que Wendy y Meredy dejaron la habitación. Erza se estiró sobre sí misma y luego aguzó el oído para captar algún sonido en la casa, un par de minutos después escuchó puertas, pasos y…

 _«¿Ollas?»_

Sonrió.

 _Jellal ya estaba de pie._

Tratando de no salir tan rápido como quería para verlo y tener esa plática para dejar el nerviosismo atrás, Erza se levantó con tranquilidad de la cama, se colocó las grandes pantuflas azules que Jellal le cedió, apagó la lámpara de noche de la mesita junto a la cama que quedó encendida mientras ella ―para poder dormir y engañar a su mente en no pensar que estaba compartiendo una noche bajo el mismo techo que Jellal― leía un libro de cuentos que Wendy tenía allí mismo.

 _Debía hacerlo o no habría dormido nada._

Con cariño y total respetó tomó el viejo libro que la pequeña le contó era antes de su _Mère_ y lo colocó en su lugar, luego dobló la frazada delgada y la cobija abrigada que la había mantenido calentita en la fría noche, bebió toda el agua del vaso que Meredy le había llevado antes de acostarse y revisó su cara en la pequeña coqueta elegante al costado derecho de la habitación.

― **Bueno, no me veo tan mal…** ―susurró a su reflejo e intentó peinar su cabello con los dedos, después de darse un par de palmadas en la cara para darse valor, la joven peli-escarlata salió de la habitación, no sin antes echar una mirada cariñosa al recinto que le dio tan gentil descanso.

 _Había sido una gran velada._

― **¡Buenos días, Erza San!** ―Wendy la saludó con una sonrisa cuando la peli-escarlata bajó las gradas y se acercó a la cocina― **¿Durmió bien en mi habitación?** ―preguntó preocupada la pequeña.

― **Dormí excelente** ―le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojó cuando de repente el pastelero apareció detrás del desayunador, al parecer había estado buscando algo en los almacenamientos inferiores y por eso ella no lo había visto, Erza no pudo evitar notar que su azulino cabello estaba húmedo y su ropa era más casual que la usual, un simple pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter se suave tejido azul que le quedaba atractivamente holgado, el cuello bajo permitía adivinar una camisa celeste bajo él.

 _«No es justo…»_ pensó la actriz, no solo ella estaba recién levantada sino que él estaba totalmente fresco y radiante desde tan temprano.

― **Buen día** ―la saludó él, una sonrisa con un perfecto hoyuelo se hizo presente en su apuesto rostro, tal cosa aumentó la injusticia que sentía la mujer, para ella nadie debería de verse tan compuesto a esas horas de la mañana―. **Me alegra que haya dormido bien** ―a pesar de su tranquilidad aparente el pastelero estaba lejos de ese estado en su interior, una Erza recién levantada se le apetecía adorable, un poco despeinada, las mejillas sonrojadas y usando su ropa que le venía grande.

 _Sí, un pequeño fetiche de hombre._

Jellal lo admitía.

― **Yo, sí…** ―asintió y trató de relajarse― **¿Cómo amanecieron ustedes?**

― **¡Muy bien!** ―exclamó la niña quien se bajó del banquillo del desayunador a tomar un vaso del fregadero.

― **Igual yo** ―contestó el azulado y le señaló un banquillo― **¿Se le antoja algo para desayunar, señorita Scarlet? Hoy estoy abierto a pedidos.**

― **N-no, no es necesario.**

― **Mi hermano no la dejara ir si no desayuna** ―advirtió la pequeña mientras se servía un vaso de leche y luego, carraspeando y poniendo una cara increíblemente seria añadió en tanto la aleccionaba con el dedo―. **Le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée** ―Erza rió ante la imitación de Wendy de Jellal―. **Est pas la vérité, mon frère?**

― **Oui** ―contestó Jellal divertido―, **il est bien connu que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée; pourtant on ne petit-déjeune pas toujours comme il faut** ―asintió a la pequeña y volteó a ver a la actriz con una ceja alzada―. **Et ce n'est pas acceptable dans cette maison.**

Erza volvió a reír.

― **Entiendo, entiendo** ―levantó las manos en derrota y Jellal y Wendy chocaron los cinco―, **entendí lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que perdí, y ya que:** " ** _El desayuno es la comida más importante del día"_** ―repitió lo que ambos hermanos habían remarcado de manera nada sutil durante su intercambio en idioma francófono―, **acepto un tazón de cereal, entonces.**

Wendy negó divertida y Jellal se desacomodó el cabello.

― **Mi hermano está decidido a cocinar hoy un desayuno especial para todos, y por nada del mundo la dejara come cereal** ―la pelirosa que bajaba de las escaleras sonrió ante la situación―, **así que no te contengas en el pedido, Erza.**

― **Meredy** ―saludó la peli-escarlata animada―. **Buen día.**

― **¡Buenos días a todos!** ―exclamó entusiasmada― **¡Y yo quiero tostadas francesas y un omelette de huevo con jamón y queso!**

― **¡Yo también quiero tostadas!** ―anunció Wendy luego de beber un poco de la leche.

― **Bueno, eso es lo que suelen comer** **siempre** ―Jellal subió los hombros y miró a la actriz seriamente― **¿Y usted señorita Scarlet?**

― **¡Erza!** ―reclamó y desvió la mirada abochornada de ser el centro de atención del trio fraternal.

― **Bien, Erza** ―aceptó el azulado― **¿Qué deseas desayunar?**

― **Yo, ummm… no sé…** ―sus dedos jugaron nerviosa con el borde del abrigo que le prestó el pastelero para dormir.

Jellal soltó un suspiro.

 _La actriz no sabía lo malo que era para él que fuese tan adorable._

― **Haré crepas para mí** ―de inmediato obtuvo de nuevo la atención de la peli-escarlata― **¿quiere que haga para usted?**

 _Y por supuesto que quería._

― **Yo, sí…** ―intentó parecer serena pero sus ojos brillosos de emoción delataban su verdadero sentimiento al pensar en crepas recién hechas por Jellal, justo la tarde anterior se lo había pedido y ahora su deseo estaba por convertirse en realidad―. **Suena bien.**

― **Bien, ¿de qué quieres las crepas?** ―Meredy y Wendy comenzaron a acomodar todo lo que ocuparía su hermano en el desayunador pero sin perder una sola palabra de la conversación, desde la noche anterior veían una atmósfera extraña entre ellos, y, cuando se fueron a dormir decidieron que prestarían atención en la mañana, les agradaba mucho como su hermano parecía relajarse y divertirse estando junto a la actriz, en los últimos años ―en especial los últimos meses― eso había sido difícil de lograr luego de tantas cosas ocurridas y con todas las responsabilidades que el azulado se había echado al hombro.

― **De las mismas que hagas para ti** ―pidió aún penosa.

― **Entendido** ―sonrió de manera traviesa y sus hermanas compartieron un gesto de asombro―, **crepas de ajo y bacalao para ambos…** ―se volteó y ensanchando su sonrisa buscó los utensilios necesarios para preparar todo, el sábado juntos en el mercado había aprendido mucho más de ella.

Erza se congeló.

 _Odiaba el ajo y el bacalao._

Jellal lo sabía.

― **Yo, no… Je…llal** ―balbuceó y respiró hondo cuando el azulado la miró con falsa extrañeza―, **yo… ¡Dulces, por favor! Quiero crepas dulces, con fresas… por favor…**

― **Oh, eso sí suena más usted** ―asintió divertido y Erza entrecerró la mirada al darse cuenta que él solo la había estado asustando, sin embargo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él lo hizo con un gesto victorioso.

 _Pues bien, la había atrapado._

Y las otras dos mujeres en la cocina habían llegado a una conclusión que discutirían en un par de horas en una necesaria charla de hermanas, cuando Jellal comenzó a revolver mezclas y calentar sartenes Erza se disculpó y se escabulló el baño.

― **¿Hermano quieres que te ayudemos?** ―preguntó la pequeña azulada poniendo la harina y las fresas en el desayunador.

― **No, no es necesario, Wen** ―le palmeó con cariño la cabeza―, **¿qué tal si ustedes van a ver la televisión mientras tanto? Me tomara algo de tiempo y nuestra invitada no estará tranquila si la mandamos sola a relajarse mientras estamos en la cocina.**

― **¡Hecho!** ―aseguró Meredy y apenas vio volver a la actriz la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sofá mientras su hermana pequeña limpiaba el pequeño reguero de leche que había hecho cuando se sirvió―. **Le cedo el honor** ―le sonrió mientras le extendía el control del televisor―. **Mi hermano dijo que se encargaría de la cocina, así que nosotras nos relajaremos…**

― **¿No sería mejor ayudarle un poco?** ―Erza miró a la cocina y a pesar que veía que Jellal tenía todo bajo control su vena responsable la mataba por ir y ayudar.

― **No** ―Meredy le cerró un ojo―, **luego nos encargaremos de lavar todo.**

Erza aceptó más tranquila, preferiría ir y ayudarle pero al parecer era mejor dejarle todo a él.

― **Entonces** ―la peli-escarlata tomó el control y pulsó el botón de encendido― **veamos que están dando en el televisor…**

― **Genial, voy al baño y vuelvo** ―anunció la pelirosa y saltarina se dirigió a su destino.

Erza asintió y cambió de canal, y fue entonces que el televisor se apagó luego de un parpadeó.

 _Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la actriz._

― **No, no, no, no…** ―se repitió nerviosa y pulsó de nuevo el botón―, **no, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando…** ―parpadeó confusa y luego negó con la cabeza, no podía ser posible que su _"Maldición"_ ahora se extendiese a otros aparatos fuera de la cocina― **¡Por favor, no!** ―se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras invocaba a fuerzas divinas al ver que el televisor no encendía.

― **¿Sucedió algo?** ―Extrañado al escuchar a Erza desde la cocina Jellal bajó el calor de las sartenes y se acercó a la sala batiendo la mezcla para las crepas.

― **Yo, yo…** ―le miró llorosa―, **creo que la maldición…** ―respiró hondo y señaló al televisor―, **lo dañé… Jellal yo…**

― **¿Dañó el televisor?** ―el pastelero dejó de batir― **¿Cómo?**

― **No sé, yo solo… solo cambié de canal y se apagó de repente… ¡La maldición crece, Jellal!**

El mencionado se debatió entre enternecerse o soltarse a reír al ver la congoja en la cara de la actriz.

 _Aunque una parte de él si se preocupaba de lo sucedido._

― **¿Está segura que no enciende?** ―Erza apretó varias veces el botón para demostrarlo.

― **¡Juro que pagaré el televisor, Jellal!** ―su mirada avergonzada era digna de una pintura― **¡Lo siento tanto!**

― **¿Qué sucedió?** ―interrogó la pelirosa al volver a la sala.

― **Yo… parece que el televisor no enciende…** ―explicó la actriz―, **creo que es mi culpa…**

― **¿Tu culpa?**

― **Claro que no es tu culpa, Erza** ―negó el azulado intentando entender todo eso.

― **Hermano** ―la pequeña azulada llegó a la sala con ellos―, **en la escuela nos avisaron que el domingo en la mañana habría un corte de luz programado para iniciar con el cambio a energías limpias que la alcaldía saliente propuso.**

― **¿Corte programado?** **¿Habrán más apagones?** ―Erza interrogó de inmediato.

― **Oh, sí** ―Jellal asintió―, **ahora recuerdo, lo había olvidado** ―miró a la peli-escarlata intentando suprimir lo divertido que le parecía su seriedad―. **No tienes de que preocuparte, Erza, la maldición no ha crecido** **y por suerte nuestra cocina es a gas** **y** **no nos quedaremos sin desayunar.**

La actriz asintió aún algo preocupada por lo sucedido.

 _Pero agradecida de que no fuese cosa de su maldición subiendo de nivel._

Y sentimiento de agradecimiento que sintió en ese momento solo se comparó al que sintió cuando su lengua derritió con su calor la suave crema batida hecha en casa que el azulado puso sobre sus crepas de fresa y caramelo, era una crema tan suave que casi se evaporaba al probarla, el dulce y suntuoso caramelo con unas pizcas sutiles de sal marina se complementaban a la perfección con el frescor de las jugosas fresas intachablemente tajadeadas y la perfecta textura de las crepas junto a la amargura exquisitamente contrastante del café hecho de manera manual por ella misma.

Una de las pocas cosas que hacía bien en la cocina gracias a que lo aprendió para una película.

 _Aunque Jellal se encargó de hervir el agua._

― **Ummm…** ―suspiró extasiada del desayuno, hacía tiempo que no desayunaba de esa manera―, **¡Está delicioso!** ―Meredy y Wendy le dieron toda la razón con una sonrisa y Jellal carraspeó para volver a Earthland, como casi siempre ocurría cuando ella comía algo que él preparaba se le había quedado viendo embelesado―. **¿El caramelo tiene sal marina?**

― **S-sí…** ―fingió concentrarse en sus propias crepas, a diferencia de las de Erza él había optado por crepas de jamón, queso y hongos―. **En confitería es usado mucho últimamente** ―volvió a carraspear antes de dirigir su mirada de nuevo a ella, algo difícil de hacer pues cada vez que lo hacia sus ojos se enfocaban en sus labios humedecidos por la crema batida que limpiaba de vez en cuando con su lengua, y tales circunstancias lo hacían rememorar las veces que la había besado y las ganas de volver a hacerlo que intentaba contener.

 _Y eran muchas las ganas._

― **He comido muchos dulces en mi vida, pero no lo había probado nunca…** ―miró seriamente el plato, Jellal adivinó que se sentía un poco frustrada consigo misma al no haber probado eso nunca, esa actitud aniñada lo hizo relajarse y sonreír―, **supongo que aún me quedan muchos dulces por descubrir…** ―ella misma se animó al imaginar esos cientos de dulces nuevos― **¿Esto lo aprendiste en Francia?**

― **No** ―Jellal negó y le pasó una servilleta a Meredy que tenía la cara llena de boronas de las tostadas―, **Mère me enseñó a hacerlo, siempre mantenía un frasco de dulces de caramelo con sal marina para usar en los postres o para regalar si veía a alguien que se sentía mal, yo hago lo mismo ahora así que para las crepas solo tuve que derretirlo.**

― **Ya veo…** ―asintió alegre y observó a todos los de la mesa―, **de verdad su Mère era una gran persona.**

 _Los tres hermanos asintieron sin ninguna duda._

― **Erza San, ¿a su mamá le gustaban mucho los dulces también?** ―preguntó Wendy con tranquilidad, para ella era normal hablar de progenitores fallecidos puesto que sus hermanos no dudaban en hablarle de ellos, Jellal y Meredy, en cambio se removieron incomodos, Meredy había notado que Erza nunca llevaba las conversaciones a caminos personales y en toda la noche y madrugada no había mencionado nunca a sus padres.

 _Jellal sí sabía por qué._

― **¿Deseas más caramelo, Erza?** ―el azulado intentó cambiar el tema pero la peli-escarlata negó con serenidad.

― **A mi mamá también le gustaban** ―respondió mirando fijamente su plato―, **las crepas eran de sus favoritas, pero era pésima en la cocina** ―forzó una sonrisa que engañó solo a la pequeña azulada―, **sin embargo solía tener dulces en su cartera…** ―se silenció de pronto.

 _Había recordado algo de su infancia temprana._

― **Wen, Meredy, ¿por qué no van a alistarse? Ya casi son las diez y tenemos que salir en un rato** ―la pelirosa captó de inmediato, la actriz se había enfrascado en ella misma y su hermano quería darle espacio, por tanto ayudó a Wendy a lavar su plato y se fue con ella a buscar sus ropas.

― **¿Erza?** ―cuando la mujer lo miró se asombró de que él estuviese ahora junto a ella en lugar de enfrente de su lugar en la mesa― **¿Estás bien? Wen no quiso…**

― **Oh, sí, lo sé** ―negó con rapidez―, **estoy bien, es solo que…** ―le miró emocionada―. **Lo que dije de mi mamá, eso no lo recordaba, no hasta ahora… ¿es algo bueno, no?**

Jellal se sintió aliviado de verla animada.

― **Muy bueno** ―le dio toda la razón―, **debías de estar muy niña y por eso te ha costado recordarlo.**

― **Sí, debe de ser eso** ―asintió con ganas―, **¿sabes Jellal? Creo que tu comida es mágica…** ―le sonrió tan sinceramente que el pastelero no pudo hacer más que abochornarse―. **Agradezco que tu Mère te enseñara a amar la cocina.**

― **Yo… yo también lo agradezco…** ―sus miradas de nuevo conectaron y la cercanía se volvió obvia.

El pastelero fue el primero en dar un paso atrás.

― **Es todo un honor escuchar algo así de mi comida** ―dijo mientras volvía a su lugar―, **pero no me mal acostumbre** ―la aleccionó con el dedo simulando seriedad, justo como Wendy lo había imitado hacía un rato― **aún tengo mucho que mejorar.**

― **Entonces espero poder ser testigo de esa mejora, si ahora su comida es la mejor cuando mejore aún más será de ensueño** ―le contestó manteniendo lejos de la conversación esa sensación que la acababa de embargar y que casi la hace repetir el beso de la noche anterior.

― **Me da mucha confianza.**

― **No más de la que merece** ―aseguró y terminó de comer su tercera crepa.

Jellal se concentró en comerse la suya sin cortarse el dedo al trocearla, eso que le había dicho Erza lo puso tan alegre como nervioso.

 _Nunca lo habían halagado de esa manera._

― **Erza San** ―la pequeña le extendió su móvil mientras caminaba hacia ellos―, **estaba sonando, y dice Meredy que si vendrá con nosotras a la clase de cocina, y si ocupa que le preste algo de ropa.**

― **Oh, gracias** ―la actriz tomó el teléfono― **¿Clases de cocina?**

― **Mi hermano da clases de cocina los domingos** ―informó la pequeña y Erza dirigió su mirada a Jellal en busca de más información.

― **Las clases que me pagaron por adelantado cuando pensaba renunciar al restaurante** ―elevó los hombros―, **no podía cancelarlas luego de recibir los pagos por adelantado, tuve la suerte de que aceptaran los cambios de día.**

― **Eso quiere decir…** ―Erza entrecerró la mirada― **¿Estás trabajando de lunes a sábado en el restaurante y en las tutorías conmigo y el domingo das clases?** ―Jellal asintió sin darle importancia al asunto y bebió del café preparado por la actriz, pensando que de verdad había aprendido bien de su papel secundario como barista― **¿Cuándo descansas?**

― **Los sábados no trabajo todo el día, y las clases del domingo no son pesadas, apenas dos horas y la verdad son divertidas.**

Erza no disimuló el regaño en su mirada y Jellal soltó una carcajada al verla tan preocupada, era su forma de ocultar su nerviosismo por ello, Wendy por su parte tomó nota para informarle a su hermana Meredy y a su hermana mayor postiza Ultear.

― **Deberías descansar más… tal vez si reduzco mis clases…**

― **No se vale castigarme por ser responsable con mis compromisos** ―la detuvo el pastelero al entender lo que ella iba a hacer, las tutorías de Erza le animaban todos los días―, **para mi es divertido ser tu tutor.**

― **¿Divertido?** ―sus mejillas se calentaron y sus labios se enfurruñaron en un mohín adorable a ojos del peliazul― **¿Es porque soy pésima, verdad?**

Jellal y Wendy no pudieron evitar reír.

― **Lo sabía…** ―susurró―, **pero si ser pésima sirve de algo… pues bien…** ―bufó derrotada, al menos sus fracasos servían para divertir a un demasiado responsable y trabajador pastelero.

― **No me refería exactamente a eso, Erza, es divertido conversar contigo mientras te enseño** ―confesó con sinceridad―, **y también muy interesante, educativo, y… estimulante. ¿Cierto, Wen?** ―la niña asintió.

― **Erza San sabe muchas cosas por sus viajes para grabar y ha aprendido muchas cosas interesantes** ―acotó la azulada.

― **Es verdad, ayer no quería irme a dormir** ―Meredy se unió a la plática apenas llegó, apenando a la mujer por lo que decía el trío Fernandes.

― **Está bien… está bien** ―murmuró―, **no eliminaré las lecciones…** ―los ganadores chocaron la mano y Erza puso los ojos en blanco, eso de estar en desventaja numérica no era nada justo.

― **Pero es verdad que mi hermano debería descansar más, tal vez debería de dejarnos la limpieza de la casa y el cocinar a mí y a Wendy los domingos** ―continuó Meredy.

― **Yo también pienso eso, y apoyo la idea de mi hermana** ―la pequeña asintió con seriedad.

― **Eso suena a una buena idea** ―apoyó la actriz.

― **Les digo que no es necesario, yo no…**

La mirada decidida de los tres lo hizo recular su réplica.

― **Jellal…** ―Erza se estiró por sobre la mesa y le puso su mano sobre la de él―, **tres contra uno, perdiste, bienvenido al sistema democrático…**

 _Sí, definitivamente la desventaja numérica podía ser una injusticia._

Las mujeres rieron de la derrota del azulado y el móvil de Erza volvió a sonar, la actriz lo desbloqueó y contestó en tanto llevaba su plato al fregadero.

― **¿Qué sucede, Gray? ¿Juvia está bien?** ―sujetó el móvil con su hombro y mejilla mientras enjabonaba todo― **¿Su fiebre subió de nuevo? No entiendo…** ―Jellal llegó a su lado y tomó los platos que ella lavaba y le instó con un gesto a concentrarse en la llamada, la actriz le agradeció con la mirada, se secó las manos y tomó el teléfono― . **No, no creo que sea bueno auto-medicarla…** ―suspiró―, **llamaré a mi médico de cabecera, sigue poniéndole paños fríos, llegaré en un rato para ayudar. Nos vemos.**

― **¿Tu amiga está muy mal?** ―interrogó y cerró la llave, sus hermanas comenzaron a secar los platos.

― **Subió su fiebre, será mejor que vaya con ellos** ―Jellal asintió y Erza se dirigió al baño en donde estaba su ropa en tanto hacia las llamadas pertinentes, cuando terminó de vestirse encontró a Wendy y a Meredy esperándola en la sala.

― **Tal vez la próxima puedas acompañarnos** ―comenzó la pelirosa―, **espero que tu amiga se recupere.**

― **Yo también espero que su amiga se recupere, Erza San.**

― **Muchas gracias a ambas, y no solo por sus deseos sino también por dejarme quedarme con ustedes** ―sonrió totalmente agradecida―, **es una de las mejores veladas que he tenido…** ―las dos jóvenes se sonrojaron y su pena aumentó de nivel cuando de manera espontánea y sincera la peli-escarlata las abrazó―. **Jellal tiene mucha suerte al tenerlas como hermanas.**

― **Claro que la tengo** ―el mencionado salió de la puerta que daba al garaje―, **aunque a veces sean rebeldes, malhumoradas, quisquillosas y desordenadas** ―bromeó.

― **Eso no te lo creo, Jellal** ―las defendió la peli-escarlata y las tres le sacaron la lengua.

― **Las defiendes por hermandad de genero** ―fingió decepción―, **no hay equidad en mi casa.**

Las tres mujeres rieron y se terminaron de despedir.

Cuando acabó de despedirse y tomó la peluca que había olvidado y le había traído Wendy se acercó a la puerta de la cochera que ya estaba iluminada por el portón abierto a medias por Jellal.

― **Hace frío, debería ponerse la chaqueta antes de salir.**

― **Lo haría pero no se secó bien, pero no hay problema, el viaje no es tan largo** ―contestó la actriz bajando la grada dejando la peluca en la motocicleta con la intención de amarrarse el cabello.

― **Ten** ―Erza se volteó hacia el azulado y se sorprendió al verlo quitarse su propio suéter azul y tendérselo―, **no deberías arriesgarte a resfriarte especialmente ahora que iras a cuidar de tu amiga enferma** ―y luego agregó con rapidez antes de que la peli-escarlata pudiese objetar como notó iba a hacerlo―, **no aceptaré un no como respuesta, Erza. Ya me pondré otro cuando salga y si quieres llamo a mis hermanas y lo dejamos a votación.**

Ella suspiró.

 _Sabía que perdería._

― **No me dejas opción entonces…** ―la peli-escarlata no pudo evitar ensanchar una sonrisa al sentir el calor y aroma de la prenda del pastelero. Al parecer la ropa de Jellal siempre tenía esa fragancia a madera, cítricos y a dulce pastelería.

 _A Erza le gustaba en demasía la combinación._

― **Si te dejase opción no aceptarías** ―apuntó divertido mientras ella sacaba su cabello atrapado en el abrigo.

― **Bueno, al parecer ya me conoces muy bien** ―le miró juguetona y no pudo evitar el entrechocar de sus miradas, de pronto los recuerdos del beso de la noche anterior la llenaron y sus mejillas se encendieron.

 _Pero no notó que a las mejillas de él le pasaban lo mismo._

― **Yo… Erza…** ―Jellal carraspeó y se desacomodó el cabello con incomodidad, lo que rompió la mirada―, **sobre lo de ayer… yo…**

― **No…** ―Erza se mordió la mejilla para centrarse―, **no te disculpes, Jellal…**

― **Pero es que yo…**

― **No te disculpes o me molestaré** ―continuó la actriz y para ocultar su sonrojo se dio la vuelta y colocó la llave en el contacto de encendido ―, **ya esta es la segunda vez que sucede, si te disculpas pensaré que... que de cierta manera te desagrado…** ―la incredulidad de Jellal ante lo dicho por Erza se vio interrumpida por la voz de la hermana pelirosa del pastelero informándoles que la luz había regresado, Erza suspiró de alivio y eso les recordó a ambos que tal vez ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre lo que ocurrió entre ellos― **Yo… será mejor que me vaya.**

― **Erza** ―el pastelero se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo con delicadeza―, **por supuesto que no me** **desagradas, todo lo contrario, tú…** ―soltó un suspiró y enfrentó su mirada color chocolate **―, me agradas mucho, por eso no quisiera hacer algo que te ofendiese, aunque ya lo haya hecho dos veces** ―intentó bromear y funcionó porque la mujer soltó una carcajada divertida.

― **¿Dos contra una, eh?** ―la mirada recientemente cohibida de Erza volvió a su brillo travieso―. **¿Acaso me estás echando en cara que vas ganando?**

― **¿Eh?** ―parpadeó sin entender cuando la peli-escarlata se acercó más a él.

― **Que vas ganando en esto** ―repitió mientras se acercaba más a él.

― **¿Y-y desde cuando es un juego?**

― **Desde que diste el marcador** ―la peli-escarlata se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho, después de todo ella era mejor lidiando con retos que con cosas emocionales.

― **Erza…** ―al ver la seriedad de la mujer Jellal no pudo evitar soltar una risilla―, **esto no es una competencia.**

― **¿Seguro?** ―levantó una ceja y le punzó el pecho con un dedo― **¿O solo quieres retirarte porque vas ganando?** ―Jellal rió mientras daba un paso atrás por el golpe del dedo de Erza en su torso.

― **Le aseguro que no lo hago por ese motivo, lo hago para evitar incomodidades entre ambos** ―le tomó la mano agresiva con cariño―, **es más, le recuerdo que la razón por la que usted me besó aquel día fue para que no hubiese extrañeza entre nosotros, señorita Scarlet.**

― **Erza…**

― **Erza** ―se corrigió el azulado aún sosteniendo su mano.

― **Entonces…** ―la mujer ladeó su rostro pensativa―, **eso quiere decir que mi deber es igualar el marcador ¿cierto?**

― **Pardon?**

― **Nada de _"Pardon"_ ** ―imitó su acento― **Lo justo es lo justo** ―asintió para sí―, **y por eso…** ―sin darle tiempo a terminar de entenderlo la actriz lo tomó del cuello de su camisa celeste y lo jaló hacia a ella, el corazón del peliazul se aceleró al ver los labios de la mujer acercarse y cuando cerró los ojos lidió con una sensación mezclada de alivio y frustración cuando ella dirigió su beso a su mejilla tatuada y no a su boca.

Un simple y delicado beso en la mejilla.

 _No, definitivamente era más frustración que otra cosa._

Y él no era muy bueno lidiando con la frustración.

― **Supongo que lo justo es que yo elija el momento para devolverlo y empatar el juego ―** todo había sido una treta para aliviar la tensión, una pequeña improvisación para ocultar otro sentir, pero al ver a Jellal cerrar los ojos y aceptarlo lo había hecho todo _¿real?_ para ella―, **así que, espero que estés preparado…** ―pues bueno, fuese como fuese ella había creado esa situación y debía hacerse responsable. Volvió a subir sus manos para acomodar su cabello y no pudo evitar elevar la mirada cuando las manos de Jellal se entremezclaron con su cabello, su piel se erizó ante su mirada y su respiración quedó atrapada en su pecho cuando Jellal se inclinó a besarla.

Lento, suave y abrumador.

 _Tan acompasado que era casi crueldad._

Pero su boca se apartó de la de ella aún antes de que necesitase separarse para poder volver a respirar.

― **Si de verdad es una competencia y tratándose de usted** ―susurró contra sus labios y fijó su mirada de miel oscurecida en la de ella―, **necesitaré de una mayor ventaja…** ―acarició el mentón de la mujer, estremeciéndola por completo antes de inclinarse a besarla de nuevo.

Esta vez con un beso más entregado.

 _Y el marcador quedó en un cuatro a uno._

― **Nos vemos el lunes, Erza** ―susurró el azulado al separarse de ella mientras volvía a acariciarle la mejilla con un roce de labios. Había actuado sin pensarlo pero no sentía arrepentimiento de lo hecho, al contrario, el sentir el calor de las sonrojadas mejillas de Erza contra sus labios y la manera en que ella había aceptado sus besos lo hacia sentir que estaba bien hacerlo.

 _Muy, muy bien._

― **Yo… sí…** ―asintió con una sonrisa tímida imposible de ocultar a pesar de que se sentía atolondrada por lo sucedido, tratando de centrarse se sujetó el cabello, se puso la peluca y agradeció cuando Jellal le colocó con cuidado el casco―. **N-nos vemos, Jellal…**

El azulado asintió con una sonrisa.

 _Ninguno de los dos entendía que había pasado ahí o que pasaría luego._

Cuando Erza salió del garaje, Jellal se preguntaba aún si lo dicho por la actriz era una broma o no.

… _Y se encontró deseando que no lo fuese…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Sus reviews ahora deciden cual historia actualizo primero D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée**. **Est pas la vérité, mon frère?** : ( _Francés_ ) El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, no es verdad hermano.

 **Oui,** **il est bien connu que le petit-déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée; pourtant on ne petit-déjeune pas toujours comme il faut** **et ce n'est pas acceptable dans cette maison:** ( _Francés_ ) Sí, es bien sabido que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día; sin embargo, no siempre tomamos el desayuno como se debe. Eso no es para nada aceptable en esta casa.

 **Caramelo:** Si no han comido caramelo con sal marina no sabe de lo que se pierden. Además son súper fáciles de preparar. U-U

* * *

 **Recomendaciones** **:**

 **DOR:** Un **Jerza** de la grandiosa **Liraz Nightray** (Banana Sama pa´las waifluffs **7w7)r** ) con **Gruvia** y algo de **Miraxus**. ¡NO LA HAN LEÍDO! **DDDD:** ¡HEREJÍA! Un hermoso relato de época victoriana en donde los paseos de brazo, los carruajes, las veladas en casa de amigos y los pastelillos robados enamoraban a las doncellas peli-escarlatas de los caballeros peliazules. **7w7)r** Es adorable a rabiar y además ya está completo. Os digo que el cap final casi me da asma de tanto suspiro que solté… **ASDASDFGSDFG** *se acuerda y entra en modo fangirl* Ojalá le déis una oportunidad y si os gusta os agradecería de corazón si la apoyan dejéis vuestros comentarios. NwN/ No sabéis lo importantes que son para las fickers. Y además vuestros comentarios ayudarán a ni plan maquiavélico para que suba un epilogo. :x

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿Oie khe le pasó a Jellal de repente? DDDDDDDD: ¿Queréis que el azulado se arrepienta de su arrebato besucón en el próximo cap? Decídmelo… y veremos qué pasa… :x

Gray estaba en bóxer mientras se pasaba el trapo, no mal penséis. xD ¿Recordará de dónde ha visto la cara de Juvia? O:

Meredy y Wen saben ver las atmósferas del romance y la pasión (¿) Tal vez, pero bien que supieron cuando dejarlos a solas… 7w7)r

Y lo más importante, ¡Gracias por su apoyo! NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimiento** :

A vosotras/os con cuenta os responda por PM:

 **Rosse Valderrey**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Sakom Raiya**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Alicia Melo ANgel29**

 **Minsul6011**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **CrystalMeow Chan**

 **Daslevfka**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Mile McGarden**

 **LevyRoses**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os responda por acá:

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : Dos o tres actus al mes, depende de los trabajos en la U y el trabajo. xD Es que Gray le cuesta el área de comunicación y crea malos entendidos. xD Pobre chico, pero es todo un héroe. Pero mejor que una cita doble 7w7)r Mira les ha dado una escapada romántica. 7w7)r Ahorrar preocupaciones a los pjs no es mi estilo. (¿) Amo las confusiones. Huehuehue… xDDD El misterio de donde conoció Gray a Juvia… ¿dónde habrá sido? D: ¡Ni yo me acuerdo! A Erza le pongo de soundtrack a Ricky Martin mientras va en la moto junto a Jellal: Pégate un poco más… y mueve esas caderas, mamita cosa buena que a ti te va a gustar, mujer… 7w7)r No, Erza no tiene miedo a los rayos, tiene a Laxus como primo, eso lo hace imposible. xDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Estos muchachos todo lo vuelven una competencia! ¡Que alguien los detenga! :x Tengo amor infinito por el husbando que le preste ropa a la waifu. xDD Ay… vosotras tenéis que soportar mis fetiches (¿) xDDDDDDDDDDDD Quien corta chocolate y no come, peca. :x Jellal puede hacer con Erza muchas cosas que otros no… pero lo mismo pasa al revés… 7w7)r Equidad… ¿¡Por qué siempre interrumpen!? QwQ)9 ¿¡Por qué!? Gracias por la enhorabuena, mi nieto es adorable. ¨w¨ Me alegra que te guste cómo va el romance en esta historia, muchas chispas que crearan ¿fogatas, incendios? :x

Gracias mil por leer. Beshos enormes. O3O/

 **Anuko50 Jerza** : Un placer dedicártelo, y me alegra que te haya hecho ilusión, espero que las cosas vayan mejor que me has puesto en Mi Maid que habías pasado situaciones un tanto difíciles. Fuerza Amodoración. NwN/ Es que has topado con la sincronización perfecta de tu cumpleaños y todas esas cosas sucedidas en el cap pasado. 7w7)r Es bueno saber que te gusta lo que me gusta y ami me gusta el chocolate y el choco Jerza besucón. xD Erza conocía a Juvia por el trabajo de ella como cantante, por eso mismo Gajeel también la conocía. xD Interesantes teorías, muy interesantes… ¡JAJJAJAJAJAJA! Muero con esa descripción de voz leyendo en clase. xDDD En serio, jovencita ¡Pin atención en clases! D: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! xDDD Te é de explicarme mejor al responder el review. .o.7 Pues de cierta manera las dos cosas que has puesto del Jerza han acertado en cierta manera, han hablado de lo que sucedió y han dado paso a algo… ¿a qué? No sé… :x Entre amigas se avisan las actus, si eso no es amistad, entonces no sé qué es… QwQ xDD Y para sacarte una de tus mayores dudas, no, Juvia no es prostituta. U-U El exceso de maquillaje tiene que ver con su trabajo como cantante. Por supuesto que ha sido dedicado a ti, con mucho cariño y agradecimiento por el apoyo. De corazón. Y mientras pueda, espero poder seguir llenando al mundo de droga Jerza, de hecho siempre digo que siento como traficante. A,A)b xDDD

Gracias por tanto ánimo y cariño al fic. Un besote. O3O/

 **MASTER VIVI** **:** ¡BESOS, BESOS Y EN ESTE CAP… MÁS! D: ¿¡Qué sucede acá!? El beso con chocolate era infaltable en este fic… :x Gray no pierde tiempo, ya chequeó a la waifu.

Ulala , Gray ya está notando a su Juvia 7u7r Me alegra que te sintieses satisfecha… el beso fue interrumpido pero creo lo necesario para crear eso que pasó al final de este cap… ¡Huehuehue! ¡Beshos y saludos! O3O/

 **Neylare** **:** ¡Jajajaja! Esa es una buena manera de manejar la situación, les da chocolate y las manda a dormir para volver al asunto importante. xDDDDDDDDD Es que lo intenso hay que cortarlo… :x Pobres chicos que matan sus momentos importantes. Mira sabe cuando meter la cola diabólica, además de que es muy feliz haciéndolo. xD

Awww! *w* Je sais que tu m'aimes (¿) xD et je t'aime. O3O Demasiadas gracias por leer. Un beshote.

 **Guest** **:** Gray se salvó por un pelín, eso debe de hacerlo pensar en mejorar sus habilidades comunicativas. xD ¿¡Wendy!? ¿¡Enfermedad!¡ Eso piensas de la pequeña D: Interesante… :x Erza se hace la fuerte para no sucumbir pero todos sabemos que va a sucumbir… ¡Hueuehuehue! 7x7)r Entre mis clichés románticos está el viaje en moto y tenía que usarlo. xD Yo se que les ha gustado, pillas… Es que si el sonrojado no hace sonrojar al otro no es amor ni futuro amor (¿) xDD Así que sonrojos pa´las OTP´s y los ships. A,A ¡Jojojo! Me alegra que te guste el cliché… :DDDDDDDDD *corazones*. Es que lo piensas bien, Erza es ruda manejando hasta en el canon. xDD Esta muchacha esa adrenalina pura. ¡BESO ACHOCOLATADO PARA TODOS! *w* Es que no puedo contener… era importante para mí los besos sabor a dulces… el chocolate llegó en esta oportunidad. xD Últimamente me dicen eso que estoy llena de miel o que no te sangre y solo miel. ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Ay, me malcrían! xDDDDDD Las hermanas de Jellal entienden el ambiente, no las odies ellas darán amor a la OTP. xDD ¿Los caps son cortos? xD ¡Pero nunca bajan de 6k! xDD Aunque es bueno que lo crean corto y no largo y desgastante. QwQ Demasiadas gracias por leer. Amodoración. Besazos y saludos. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Estrellas. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	17. El Consenso

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ASDFGHJKASDFGHJ** Estoy tan feliz de que Jellal esté a salvo en los brazos de Erza. **QwQ** Ojalá sigan así de juntitos en los 10 caps que le quedan a Fairy Tail por terminar. ¿No sienten extraño que falte tan poco para el fin? **D:** Yo sí, y ruego que aparezcan mis bebés casados y felices. ***w*/** Crucemos todos los dedos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Diecisieteavo**

 **.**

 **~El Consenso~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seguía sonriendo como desde el día anterior.

Jellal Fernandes no era una persona que ocultase su sonrisa, sin embargo, verlo sonreír tanto sí que era algo extraño, por eso desde que llegó al restaurante ya varios de sus compañeros le habían preguntado que si había recibido una muy buena noticia o si había ocurrido alguna cosa en especial, la respuesta de Jellal era negar con una risita divertida que los dejaba más extrañados aún.

Y eso generaba más extrañeza.

 _¿Pero qué podía decirles?_

 _¿Qué Erza Scarlet había dormido en su casa?_

 _¿Que había desayunado con él?_

 _¿Qué la había besado varias veces?_

 _¿Qué al parecer habían iniciado una competencia de ver quien besaba más a quién?_

Por supuesto que nadie le creería, la verdad fuese dicha ni siquiera él mismo se lo creía aún, cuando despertó en la madrugada pensó que lo que había ocurrido había sido parte de un sueño muy fantasioso. Era extraño y de cierta manera desconcertante, él no era el tipo de persona que anduviese por ahí besando a diestra y siniestra simplemente porque no se podía contener, ni siquiera en Francia cuando estuvo viviendo de manera independiente había tomado esa actitud; y, aunque había salido con unas cuantas chicas, jamás había sentido esa urgencia casi adolescente por besarlas.

 _Sí, definitivamente él no era así._

Había actuado de manera irresponsable, insensata e imprudente.

 _Pero, extrañamente no se arrepentía de ello._

Y por eso no podía dejar de sonreír a pesar de estar en la cámara fría sin abrigo alguno ni guantes.

― **¿Jellal?** ―la voz que llegó a su oído lo hizo suspirar al pensar que era su imaginación, por eso se sorprendió cuando ella se colocó a su lado mientras él revisaba las botellas de leche descremada.

― **E-Er…** ―la mujer le colocó la mano en la boca y soltó una risita divertida.

― **Señorita Brown** ―le recordó alzando una ceja y señalándose la peluca café con su mano libre― **¿Estás bien? ¿No te estás congelando?**

Jellal asintió con su boca aún tapada y la cara roja mientras se regañaba a sí mismo por haberla llamado por su nombre real.

― **No estoy segura de que estés bien** ―continuó Erza esta vez con el ceño fruncido―, **¿qué haces aquí sin el abrigo? Macbeth me dijo que llevas media hora aquí dentro** ―Jellal parpadeó confundido y se dio cuenta que era verdad, no se había puesto el abrigo debido para revisar la cámara fría.

― **Y-yo…** ―el pastelero se quitó la mano de ella de la boca con gentileza―, **lo olvidé…** ―Erza negó con diversión, se acercó a él y llevó una mano al rostro del pastelero, Jellal se quedó estático al sentir la mano cálida y cerró los ojos esperando el beso.

― **Estás helado, deberías salir un rato** ―la voz de Erza fue un murmullo y cuando Jellal abrió los ojos Erza se había dado la vuelta hacia la puerta de la espaciosa habitación fría y lo había dejado solo.

― **Suis-je endormi?** ―se preguntó a sí mismo pero el frío que sintió luego de percibir la cálida mano de Erza en su rostro le dejó claro que no estaba soñando―. **¿Iba a besarme o no?** ―sacudió su cabeza y exhaló con fuerza, se quedó observando el vaho que se formó con su aliento antes de hablar de nuevo―. **Mère… tal vez el frío ya me durmió el cerebro** ―negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación luego de checar las últimas botellas del anaquel, aún le quedaban cosas que revisar pero prefirió salir por el abrigo que había olvidado ponerse.

― **Jefe** ―Macbeth se acercó al azulado quien intentaba no mostrar el frío que ahora sí estaba sintiendo―, **terminé con lo que me pidió** ―el chico de labios oscuros bostezó y le pasó un papel―. **El generador de energía funcionó bien durante el apagón, no hay ninguna perdida en los congeladores externos** ―volvió a bostezar mientras Jellal revisaba la lista que le había dado. Macbeth no pudo evitar notar que su sonriente jefe ahora parecía algo contrariado, a diferencia de la señorita Brown que había entrado a la cámara fría nerviosa cuando él le indicó donde estaba el azulado y había salido divertida un poco antes de que saliese su superior.

 _«Tonteando en el trabajo ¡Increíble!»_ pensó Macbeth conteniendo otro bostezo, sabía que no tenía esperanzas con el azulado y eso se lo confirmaba, pero al menos, _al menos_ … ahora sabía cómo hacer que su jefe asistiese a su fiesta de cumpleaños que por tercera vez había cambiado de fecha.

 _Pero ya tenía la definitiva._

― **Me alegra no tener pérdidas y que los generadores funcionen bien, se supone que seguirán ocurriendo apegando** ―Jellal le devolvió la lista―. **Freed aún está ayudando a Laxus ¿cierto?** ―Midnight asintió―. **Entonces deberé pedirte que ayudes a la cocina principal con su congelador externo, Lahar y Laxus me pidieron que los mandase apenas terminasen aquí.**

― **Entiendo** ―Macbeth subió sus hombros―. **¿Pero eso no nos atrasará con los postres de hoy?**

― **No, decidí cambiar el postre de la semana a uno más sencillo** ―Jellal escaneó la cocina en busca de la mujer que _creía_ había estado con él hacía unos minutos para comprobar si de verdad ella había estado con él o simplemente había sido una ilusión al casi caer hipotérmico en la cámara―, **no tendremos problemas.**

― **Bien** ―aceptó el asistente y sonrió malicioso―, **la señorita Brown fue a buscar su equipo de fotografía a la oficina de Capricorn, debe de estar por volver. Sabe jefe, deberían de ser más** _ **disimulados**_ ―le cerró un ojo al azulado y lo dejó solo en la cocina.

 _Ahora iban a haber más rumores._

Jellal suspiró y se colocó el abrigo por el que había salido y un par de guantes y volvió a entrar a la cámara fría, ya solo le faltaban cinco anaqueles por revisar para poder empezar finalmente con los postres, en el momento en que se agachó a revisar los de la parte baja, la puerta de la cámara se abrió y un momento después ella estaba a la par de él envuelta en un abrigo tan grueso como el que él llevaba puesto.

― **Puede que estemos compitiendo, pero no voy a besarte en el trabajo** ―dijo ella de pronto y Jellal casi bota uno de los empaques de nata.

― **Pa-pardon?** ―Jellal la volteó a ver apenado.

― **Ayer te dije que nada de** _ **"Pardon"**_ ―la sonrisa de Erza era bastante visible a pesar de que ella si se había puesto el gorro del abrigo a diferencia de él.

― **S-sí, es cierto** ―Jellal carraspeó―. **¿Entonces lo de la…** _ **competencia**_ **es… de verdad?** ―esta vez fue el turno de la actriz para abochornarse.

― **Y-yo… sí…** ―Erza bajó la mirada al suelo con láminas anti-resbalantes―, **pero si no… quieres…**

― **No dije que no quisiese…** ―respondió él antes de ella terminase su frase, para su sorpresa quería seguir siendo esa irresponsable, insensata e imprudente persona que había sido el día anterior, una convicción que se confirmó cuando Erza levantó su rostro sonrojado y sonrió con timidez.

 _«Mère! ¿Cómo puede verse siempre tan linda?»_ se encontró preguntando sin poder apartar la vista de ella.

― **¿As-Así que el trabajo está fuera del límite?** ―preguntó con torpeza al sentir el ambiente algo incómodo y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a los empaques de nata.

― **S-sí** ―Erza asintió―, **no quiero que este…** _ **juego**_ **… sea un problema para** _ **ti**_ ―Jellal sonrió de lado al escucharla.

― **¿Y para** _ **ti**_ **no sería problema?** ―Erza negó divertida.

― **Yo estoy de vacaciones** ―respondió retadora y Jellal afirmó.

― **Es verdad, pero las tutorías no son vacaciones, así que también están fuera de la competencia** ―Erza hizo un puchero pero asintió.

― **Pe-pero** ―continuó la actriz con ojos brillantes a pesar de los lentes de contacto que ocultaban su verdadero color―, **los sábados son** _ **clases**_ _ **especiales**_ **así que… ¿podemos** _ **competir**_ **ese día? ¿Es permitido?**

Jellal la observó con seriedad y negó.

Erza soltó un suspiro derrotado.

Jellal sonrió y le puso un dedo en la nariz.

― **No, no está fuera de la competencia…**

Los ojos de Erza volvieron a brillar, se sentía una boba adolescente en ese momento y debido a ese extraño juego, pero le gustaba.

 _Le gustaba mucho._

Estaba actuando de manera despreocupada y relajada y de cierta manera eso era una novedad para ella.

― **¿Ponemos como fecha límite la misma que tengo para la apuesta con Mira?**

Jellal afirmó.

Aunque si fuese por él ―por el extraño lado rebelde que se estaba formando en él― desearía que esa _competencia_ no acabase.

 _Nunca._

― **¿Y que ganará quien salga victorioso?** ―preguntó Erza de pronto mientras lo observaba continuar revisando, Jellal rió.

― **Puedo preparar un postre especial para ti ¿Qué dices? Durante todo un mes** ―ofreció lo primero que se le vino a la mente y supo que era lo apropiado porque Erza asintió demasiado entusiasmada por la mención de sus tan amados dulces.

― **¿Y qu-qué quieres tú de premio? ¡Esto es pura formalidad, te aseguro que no te dejaré ganar!**

― **¿Vas a querer empatar lo de ayer, cierto?** ―preguntó entretenido.

 _Al parecer Erza estaba dispuesta a robar muchos besos._

― **¡ Y ganarte!** ―respondió totalmente competitiva.

― **Donc, je l'ai déjà mon prix** ―murmuró Jellal y Erza no pudo escuchar.

― **¿Qué dijiste?**

― **Qu-que lo pensaré…**

― **Bien…** ―aceptó la actriz y comenzó a ayudarle a revisar.

Con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara de ambos terminaron el trabajo con diligencia.

… _La cámara fría nunca se había sentido tan cálida…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Blanco, iluminado, aséptico.

 _Como odiaba los hospitales._

Gray soltó un bostezó que rallaba en la ansiedad mientras se distraía con un juego en su móvil, desde hacía un tiempo no entraba a un hospital y esperaba no estarlo en mucho tiempo más, pero ahí estaba…

 _En medio de un cuarto que parecía sin vida._

El joven movió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, eso no era así esta vez, de hecho la joven que yacía en la cama estaba con vida, y además estaba mejorando, la única razón de que la llevasen al hospital había sido porque Erza insistió en que la revisasen en el hospital para eliminar temores de una enfermedad más grave; pero al final, la hermosa joven no presentaba más que un cuadro de gripe, o al menos según los últimos exámenes que le habían hecho, aún faltaban algunos exámenes más y por ello él estaba ahí.

Al lado de la paciente.

 _Y es que, ¿qué podía hacer?_

Erza había tenido que irse porque tenía un trabajo, algo extraño porque según lo que sabía de la actriz ella estaba de vacaciones, pero sabiendo lo increíblemente hermética que era Erza con sus cosas prefirió no preguntarle más y aceptar cuando ella le pidió que se quedase acompañando a Juvia.

 _¿Qué eran casi dos días sin dormir?_

― **Juvia…** ―susurró el azabache y dejó de mirar el juego en pantalla para centrarse en la joven que respiraba en intervalos irregulares―. **Ja…** ―le seguía dando gracia la confusión que le había causado su nombre la primera vez que lo oyó, porque de eso si estaba seguro Gray Fullbuster, por más que sintiese que la conocía de antes, estaba seguro que su nombre ―y ese nombre, en particular―, jamás lo había oído―. ¿ **De dónde te conozco, Juvia?**

― **Gr-Gray Sama…** ―como invocada por su nombre, la joven abrió los ojos, una de las razones por las que la dejaron en observación era lo cansada y adormilada que se había mostrado en las últimas horas.

― **Hey** ―saludó con un intento de sonrisa―, **¿cómo te sientes?** ―se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la camilla, la cara de la joven parecía tener mejor semblante desde que le colocaron el suero y un par de medicinas de las que Gray no recordaba el confuso nombre.

Casi tan confuso como la letra de los doctores.

 _«¿Qué acaso la carrera conlleva un curso de caligrafía ilegible?»_ pensó para sí pero luego negó, no era hora de intentar comprender uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

― **Juvia…** ―la joven tragó saliva al sentir la garganta rasposa y Gray rápidamente le alcanzó un vaso con agua, ayudándola a elevarse para tomarlo, la joven lo aceptó con las mejillas rojas y el azabache se preguntó si la fiebre había vuelto, algo que descartó cuando la volvió a acomodar sobre la almohada y comprobó su temperatura.

Él era muy bueno en eso. Aunque no entendía porque ella estaba más roja pero sin fiebre evidente.

Otro misterio de la vida.

 _O al menos para él._

― **Ju-Juvia está mejor, Gray Sama. Juvia lamenta todo esto que ha causado. Juvia ha sido una carga para todos…** ―su ojos tristes lo hicieron sentir algo extraño y a pesar de su costumbre de mantener la distancia, terminó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

― **No deberías pensar así** ―negó el chico―, **haces ver a las personas que te ayudaron como egoístas al llamarte a ti misma carga** ―Juvia abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Gray elevó los hombros―. **Erza ama ayudar, Mira ama cuidar de la gente, y este hospital ama cobrar, así que no veo que seas una carga** ―intentó bromear y casi sonríe al ver la cara de ella pasar de divertida a profundamente agobiada.

― **¡Ju-Juvia pagará la cuenta del hospital!**

― **Claro que no** ―Gray puso los ojos en blanco y acomodó la sabana que se había desacomodado sobre el cuerpo de ella―. **La cuenta ya se la pasaron a Phantom Lord** ―sonrió con malicia―. **Al menos que sirvan para eso.**

― **Pero Phantom Lord…**

― **Sigues en su planilla, deben seguir pagando tus cuentas de seguro médico** ―soltó un bufido―. **Y si fuese por mí, los obligaría a pagar más, lo que te hicieron tus** _ **"compañeros"**_ ―apuntó frío y ácido―, **bien podría resultar en una jugosa demanda.**

― **Pero Juvia…** ―la chica se mordió el labio nerviosa antes de continuar―, **no quiere generar conflictos, ni tiene interés en el dinero que pueda obtener…**

― **Darte a respetar no es generar conflictos** ―Gray frunció el ceño―, **piénsalo bien, si los dejas salir bien librados alguien más será tratado como te han tratado a ti** ―la chica parpadeó horrorizada―, **si les das en donde más les duele se lo pensarán dos veces antes de querer andar golpeando personas inocentes, y en cuanto al dinero** ―volvió a subir los hombros y sonrió de lado―, **puedes donarlo a caridad** ―la cara de Juvia se iluminó y Gray tuvo que dejar de verla porque de pronto se sintió abochornado.

― **Gray Sama es un hombre muy sabio** ―apuntó sincera.

― **Si lo dices así suena a que soy un viejo de montaña…**

― **Gray Sama es demasiado apuesto para ser un viejo de montaña, más bien sería como un príncipe errante muy sabio** ―la honestidad con la que Juvia dejaba fluir su opinión lo hizo sentirse acalorado.

 _«¿Acaso se me ha pasado la fiebre?»_

― **Tsk…** ―se desacomodó el cabello y se levantó de la camilla―, **como sea…** ―buscó un cambio de tema y se alegró al ver a una de las enfermeras entrar con una tablilla y más papeles.

― **Señorita Juvia** ―la enfermera sonrió y se acercó a ella a revisar los monitores y a hacer un examen rápido de ojos, boca y pecho―, **parece que ha mejorado bastante** ―la chica asintió―. **¿Siente alguna molestia nueva o diferente a cuando la ingresamos?**

― **Juvia se siente mucho mejor, solo que aún se siente algo cansada…**

― **Entiendo** ―la enfermera sonrió, sus ojos azules llenos de amabilidad se desviaron de la paciente a la tablilla―. **Los exámenes mostraron un alarmante caso de anemia** ―le miró preocupada―, **es posible que esa sea la razón por la que la gripe la haya afectado tanto y además la razón de su cansancio.**

― **¿Es muy grave?** ―Gray miró a ambas mujeres, su cara no mostraba ni un ápice de preocupación, pero eso solo era porque había aprendido a ocultar esa clase de sentimientos desde hacía muchos años.

La tranquilidad del convaleciente era lo primero para él.

 _En aquel tiempo lo aprendió._

― **Más que grave, preocupante** ―respondió la enfermera―, **sería bueno referirla a un nutriólogo para que le brinde un menú saludable rico en hierro aparte de las medicinas** **que le recetarán** ―sonrió luego de escribir algo en la tablilla―, **en todo caso estamos esperando los resultados de los demás exámenes, la doctora Porlyusika vendrá más tarde con el diagnostico final.**

― **Juvia le agradece sus cuidados, Yukino San** ―con una sonrisa gentil la chica extendió su mano a la enfermera.

― **Para mí es todo un placer ayudar, señorita Juvia. Ahora por favor descanse, en una hora traerán el almuerzo** ―la joven albina devolvió el apretón de manos con cariño antes de salir de la habitación en silencio.

― **La enfermera tiene razón** ―Gray bostezó, se tiró en la silla y se restregó el rostro con las manos―, **deberías descansar.**

― **Juvia piensa que quien necesita más descanso es Gray Sama.**

― **Yo estoy bien** ―volvió a bostezar y escondió su sonrojo mirando hacia una de las impolutas paredes.

 _De verdad que odiaba los hospitales._

― **Pareces un pedazo de mierda** ―la voz que vino de la puerta hizo a ambos jóvenes brincar de su sitio―, **mejor te vas a un salón de belleza a arreglarte mientras el gran yo cuida a Charquito** ―la sonrisa con colmillos hizo a Gray poner los ojos en blanco.

― **Piérdete, Gajeel…**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―el azabache de larga cabellera negó―. **Nadie vino a verte princesa de hielo. ¿Cómo estás, Charquito?** ―Ignorando el dedo central que Gray dirigió a él, Gajeel se acercó a la camilla.

― **Juvia se siente mejor pero aún está cansada** ―miró a ambos chicos extrañadas―. **Juvia no sabía que Gray Sama y Gajeel Kun eran amigos íntimos** ―ambos chicos soltaron un bufido idéntico.

― **¡Eso jamás!** ―negaron al mismo tiempo y Juvia no pudo evitar soltar una risita por eso.

― **A este stripper lo conocí por Erza y Mira.**

― **Lo mismo** ―respondió Gray fastidiado.

― **Juvia entiende** ―claro que entendía, eso era timidez entre hombres.

― **¿Y…** ―Gray comenzó la pregunta pero se arrepintió a medio camino

 _Después de todo, ¿qué rayos le importaba a él de donde se conocían Juvia y Gajeel?_

― **¿Y?** ―Gajeel alzó una ceja llena de perforaciones.

― **¿Y ya te vas?** ―cambió la pregunta el azabache y Gajeel frunció el ceño.

― **No jodas, Fullbuster. Vine a ver a Charquito y a relevarte, la jefa me dijo que llevas casi dos días sin dormir por cuidarla** ―sonrió malicioso―, **ya te lo digo de una vez, Charquito** ―comenzó palmeando la cabeza de la enferma―, **es como una hermana, si quieres algo con ella tendrás que convencerme a mí.**

Las mejillas de Juvia hirvieron y el pitido de uno de los monitores se aceleró asustando a ambos chicos, claro, ninguno sabía de lo fantasiosa que podía ser la mujer que estaba acostada en la camilla.

 _Mucha imaginación para un corazón._

― **¿Juvia te sientes bien?** ―el joven doble de acción se acercó a ella preocupado―. **Creo que mejor será llamar a la enfermera…**

― **N-no, Gray Sama…** ―la joven lo sostuvo de la parte de la parte baja de la camisa cuando él se volteó con rapidez para ir a por una enfermera, pero el sonido de cosas pequeñas cayendo al suelo lo detuvo.

― **¡Ya estás de stripper!** ―apuntó Gajeel poniendo los ojos en blanco y señalándole los tres botones que se le habían caído a la camisa debido al ―asombrosamente― fuerte agarre de la joven.

― **¡Qué no soy stripper!** ―chilló avergonzado al ver su pecho casi desnudo, eso le pasaba por aceptar camisas viejas de Laxus, debía recuperar sus cosas pronto.

― **¡Ju-Juvia lo siente, Gray Sama! Juvia coserá de inmedia-** ―La joven hizo a levantarse pero Gray le colocó un dedo en la frente y la empujó de nuevo contra la almohada.

― **Olvídalo** ―le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano―, **no es importante.**

― **Pero…**

― **No es importante** ―repitió y ella bajó la mirada, eso hizo que Gray se desacomodara frustrado el cabello y agregase―: **Cuando te recuperes los coses, antes no** ―la chica subió la mirada animada con la propuesta y asintió como una niña pequeña, eso hizo al joven sonreír.

― **Hey, ya hablamos sobre eso** ―interrumpió Gajeel mostrando los colmillos y Gray chistó fastidiado.

― **Como sea** ―dejó el tema antes de que Gajeel se pusiese más pesado―, **a Juvia le hacen falta un par de resultados, en un rato le traerán el almuerzo** ―le palmeó la cabeza a Juvia con suavidad―. **Comételo todo, ya escuchaste a la enfermera.**

― **¡Sí!** ―asintió con seriedad infantil y Gray sonrió de nuevo pero luego frunció el ceño, por un momento le pareció ver a Juvia en una de sus memorias asintiendo de esa manera.

 _«¿De dónde la conozco?»_ frustrado movió la cabeza de lado a lado, no era momento para estar respondiendo acertijos.

― **¿Erza está en su casa?** ―preguntó a Gajeel y este asintió.

― **Debe de estar con sus cartas de fans.**

― **¿Aún sigue con eso? ¿Qué no todos le han dicho que eso no es necesario?**

― **Ya sabes cómo es, nadie le saca eso de la cabeza. No existe en el mundo persona alguna que la haga cambiar de opinión con respecto a las fotos** ―Gajeel acercó una silla a la cama de Juvia―. **Ahora sí Charquito, te contaré las aventuras de Rogue en el mundo del teatro…** ―el chico de ojos color rubí sonrió orgulloso, Rogue había sido elogiado hasta por Gildarts en el ensayo improvisado que hicieron en la compañía de talentos, Levy también se había deshecho en elogios.

Incluso habían salido el domingo al parque de diversiones.

 _Aunque eso nadie lo sabía._

― **Nos vemos luego** ―Gray se despidió con la mano y Juvia le sonrió con los ojos adormilados mientras Gajeel comenzaba a hablar.

Esperaba que los demás exámenes saliesen bien.

… _Esperaba recordarla y resolver el misterio…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Observaba la invitación en su mano atentamente.

Luego de la sesión de fotos del postre de la semana y de que disfrutase de un delicado parfait en copa―de sorbete de limón con biscocho húmedo de coco y crema batida de agua de rosas decorado con frutos rojos―, Macbeth se le había acercado y le había dado esa invitación; Erza, quien aún estaba en las nubes debido a lo que había hablado con Jellal en la cámara fría y por el delicioso sabor cítrico y dulce que había quedado en su lengua luego de probar el parfait, terminó aceptando tanto la invitación como la sugerencia de llevar a Jellal a la misma.

― **¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso?** ―se preguntó por quinta vez olvidando de nuevo su tarea de firmar fotografías.

Una cosa es que Jellal saliese con ella los sábados en las tardes debido a las _tutorías,_ pero cierto era de que no podía contar en absoluto con que él estuviese disponible en la noche, como indicaba la hora en la invitación.

 _No había manera._

― **Ocho de la noche…** ―suspiró, a diferencia de la fecha que estaba tachada dos veces, la hora era la misma para todas las fechas―. **Además él debe cuidar a Wendy en las noches** ―soltó un suspiro, tendría que disculparse con Macbeth porque no le iba a ser posible asistir con Jellal y francamente sentía que solo había sido invitada por causa de él.

 _Macbeth había sido sutil, pero bastante claro en su objetivo de invitarla._

― **¿Erza?** ―la voz detrás de la puerta la sacó de su pensamiento.

― **Pasa, Gray** ―la actriz guardó la invitación en el bolsillo de su abrigo ligero y continuó firmando autógrafos mientras el azabache entraba a su estudio―. **¿Ya llamaron del hospital?**

― **Sí, por eso venía** ―el chico se sentó frente a la silla del escritorio y admiró el paisaje gris y lluvioso que se veía tras la alta ventana, el día había sido bastante lluvioso y oscuro, por eso aunque apenas iban a ser las cuatro de la tarde las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas―, **tu doctora dice que le darán el alta en un par de horas, el idiota de Gajeel la traerá luego ya que yo debo ir por las cosas que dejé en ese hostal** ―Erza asintió.

― **Eso me alegra** ―soltó un suspiro de alivio―, **de verdad me temía que Juvia pudiese haber atrapado una neumonía** ―Gray asintió y le miró inseguro, Erza subió una ceja extrañada― **Suéltalo…**

― **¿Eh?**

― **Quieres decirme algo más, dilo.**

― **N-no es cierto…**

― **Gray** ―Erza dejó el bolígrafo de lado y movió la mano para alivianar la tensión de estar escribiendo tanto, de verdad necesitaba hacer algo con ese exceso de correo―, **no engañas a nadie.**

― **Tsk…** ―el chico volteó a mirar a otro lado pero luego soltó un resoplido resignado y finalmente preguntó―. **¿Ella se quedará aquí contigo hasta que yo vuelva?**

― **Hoy sí, luego de que se recupere por completo, no sé. Si ella así lo quiere estaré encantada con su presencia aquí** ―Para Gray fue clara la sinceridad en las palabras de Erza, después de todo la amabilidad era una de las cualidades de la actriz―. **Juvia decidirá qué hacer con respecto a eso y a lo que hará a partir de ahora con su carrera. Gildarts puso a su servicio al bufete de la compañía si es que ella desea dejar de pertenecer y/o demandar a la compañía de talentos Phantom Lord** ―la actriz lo miró inquisitiva―. **¿Por qué tanta preocupación?**

― **No sé de qué hablas, Erza** ―contestó con las orejas rojas.

― _ **Aja**_ **, claro** ―la pelirroja alzó ambas cejas en total ironía y continuó firmando autógrafos, aún le quedaban muchos más y además le quedaba el ponerlos en los sobres y escribir las direcciones.

 _De verdad que necesitaba ayuda con eso._

― **Deberías solo imprimir las fotos con la firma** ―chistó Gray―, **es ridículo todo esto.**

― **También es ridículo que te guardes lo otro que quieres decir** ―contestó Erza sin inmutarse.

― **No tengo nada más que decir.**

― **¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?**

― **Es por… es…** ―Gray le miró con el ceño fruncido y Erza sonrió victoriosa―. **¿Alguna vez tú, Mira y Bisca dejarán de ser tan metiches?**

― **Ya sabes la respuesta de eso** ―dejó de escribir y se sonó los nudillos para relajar las manos―. **Ahora dime, qué…** ―las luces de la casa se apagaron un momento, Erza miró con rapidez hacia la ventana que apenas iluminaba la estancia a causa de la tarde gris y fría debido a la lluvia y contó hasta a diez, en ese momento las luces de emergencia se encendieron y en unos minutos el generador de electricidad que Laxus les había recomendado instalar hacía un tiempo se puso en marcha para suplir de energía a la mansión.

― **¿Otro apagón?** ―Erza asintió mientras firmaba una tras otra las fotos.

― **Según el plan de la alcaldía se seguirán dando todo el mes hasta que cada convertidor de energía de Magnolia sea reemplazado con los nuevos** ―explicó sin dejar de firmar con rapidez―. **Laxus hoy estuvo insoportable regodeándose de su decisión de instalar los generadores en el restaurante.**

― **Bueno, su sueño frustrado fue ser electricista** ―se burló Gray y Erza no pudo evitar reír y soltar el bolígrafo otra vez, Laxus incluso había revisado y arreglado ―o eso decía él― varias de las instalaciones eléctricas de la casa, especialmente cuando Mirajane le pidió ayuda con la cocina y la habitación de música en donde ella ―y a veces él― componían.

Laxus también era un amante de la música.

― **Y volviendo al tema** ―Erza lo miró sería―. **¿Qué te pasa a ti con Juvia?** ―Gray iba a negar pero Erza lo detuvo―. **No me malinterpretes, Gray, eres una buena persona, aunque te esfuerzas en aparentar ser un chico frío** ―negó con la cabeza―, **pelearte por defender a alguien es bastante tu estilo, pero quedarte despierto por casi dos días cuidándola es un poco sospechoso, eso sin hablar el modo en que la miras…**

― **¿¡D-DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO!?** ―chilló con toda la cara roja.

― **Solo la verdad** ―lo señaló con un dedo―, **Mira también llegó a la misma conclusión así que…** ―la actriz golpeó el escritorio dos veces con el dedo― **dime.**

― **Tsk…**

― **Vamos Gray, si no lo dices hoy lo terminarás diciendo otro día, ya sabes cómo se pone Mira cuando quiere saber algo.**

― **Son insoportables** ―Gray dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones de un tirón y resignado se dejó caer al respaldar de la silla―. **No sé porque razón** ―se rindió el joven y comenzó su confesión―, **pero creo que la conozco de algún lado…**

― **Bueno, Juvia y los Element 4 son bastante conocidos así qué…**

― **No** ―le interrumpió Gray―, **no es por eso, estoy** **seguro** ―se revolvió el cabello frustrado―, **es de otro lugar pero no recuerdo bien.**

― **¿No la habrás visto en la agencia de tu padre, una grabación o set? Ahí suelen llegar artistas para pedir dobles para sus videos.**

― **No** ―Gray volvió a negar.

― **¿En la escuela?**

― **Ya sabes que estudié** _ **en casa**_ ―bufó.

― **Es verdad** ―Aceptó la mujer, tanto ella como Gray habían tenido una educación _particular_ , inclusive ambos habían optado por la universidad a distancia, aunque Gray se había concentrado en una línea definida mientras que Erza había probado varias cosas, de hecho muchos de los conocimientos de la actriz venían de seminarios y cursos libres que tomaba _on line_ cuando estaba de gira o grabando alguna película.

Si había algo que Erza amaba era aprender cosas nuevas.

― **Por cierto, ¿cómo está Silver?**

Gray frunció la nariz y elevó los hombros.

― **El viejo está bien…** ―contestó seco.

― **¿Te peleaste con él de nuevo?** ―inquirió preocupada.

― **Ese no es tu asunto** ―el joven azabache se levantó de la silla algo molesto.

― **Tienes razón** ―aceptó Erza al verlo de esa manera―. **Lamento haberte preguntado…**

― **Déjalo así** ―Gray se volvió a desacomodar el cabello y elevó la comisura de la boca en un intento de sonrisa―, **ya sabes como suelen ser las cosas con mi viejo.**

Erza asintió con una sonrisa similar y dejaron pasar el asunto.

― **Deberías ir a descansar, Gray** ―aconsejó la mujer que había vuelto a ponerse a firmar―. **Te ves bastante cansado para ser una persona en vacaciones.**

― **¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice** ―puso los ojos en blanco―, **y te lo diré de nuevo, Erza. Que firmes cada foto es una tontería, todas esas cartas dejarían de estar acumuladas si simplemente imprimieses la firma. Toda esa gente ya debe de pensar que jamás obtendrán respuesta o tal vez ya ni les interese o perdieron la ilusión luego de tanta tardanza** ―la actriz le miró genuinamente preocupada―. **Es mejor una respuesta rápida e igual de amable, que una respuesta que tarda años. Sinceramente, ¿cuánto crees que terminarás con todo esto que ya está acumulado? Para cuando acabes muchos seguro ya habrán muerto esperando** ―bromeó pero la cara de Erza lo hizo apurarse hacia la puerta― **¡Al menos piénsalo!** ―gritó al cerrar la puerta.

― **Tal vez tenga razón…** ―suspiró la pelirroja y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

Ella solía sobre esforzarse en todo.

 _«Quieres ganar afecto usando tu esfuerzo… ¡Que tonta!»_ La voz de esa persona llegó a su mente y Erza sintió su pecho oprimirse y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

 _Tal vez si lo hacía por eso._

 _Tal vez solo buscaba alabanza por el esfuerzo._

La actriz negó y se mordió el pulgar izquierdo hasta hacerse daño para luego seguir firmando sin importarle la sangre que manaba de su dedo.

Su respiración se reguló.

… _Odiaba seguir escuchando a esa voz…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Miraba el delicioso plato frente a ella con un gesto derrotado.

Tenía la mente ridículamente dispersa desde la tarde y en la tutoría de Jellal no había hecho más que equivocarse a pesar de que su mentor había aceptado enseñarle a hacer una lasaña desde cero a petición ―e insistencia― de ella; sin embargo, a pesar de que entendía las instrucciones ―siempre claras, sencillas y precisas― de Jellal, ella se las había arreglado para terminar haciendo todo mal.

 _La pasta le había demasiado duro por amasarla con demasiada fuerza._

 _El pollo le había quedado terriblemente salado._

 _La salsa blanca se le había quemado más de una vez._

Al final Jellal la había puesto a hacer lo más básico: Rallar el queso, cortar vegetales y ayudarle a colocar los ingredientes en orden en el pírex rectangular de vidrio.

 _Había sido un día de fracaso total._

― **Ya lo harás mejor otro día** ―Jellal, quien comía del otro lado del desayunador, trató de confortarla―. **Cosas como la pasta o la salsa blanca son difíciles de aprender a la primera** ―Erza soltó un suspiro y tomó por fin el tenedor para comenzar a comer.

La manera en que el queso grillado aún burbujeaba debido al calor del horno era irresistible.

― **Erza** ―el azulado miró hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación en que Wendy estaba haciendo compañía a la joven enferma, su hermana había estado encantada de nombrarse la enfermera oficial y no la habían visto más que para llevarle la sopa a la enferma o rellenar su reserva de agua. Sin duda Wendy llevaba la profesión de la medicina desde muy adentro―, **¿has estado** _ **desconcentrada**_ ―eligió la palabra más suave que pudo― **en la clase debido a lo de la** _ **competencia**_ **?**

Erza negó de inmediato con las mejillas rojas y la boca llena de lasaña.

― **¿Estás segura?** ―la observó masticar rápidamente para responder y cuando la vio toser le alcanzó un vaso de agua―. **Come tranquila** ―le regañó divertido y Erza se tomó todo el agua de golpe.

― **N-no es por eso…** ―habló por fin limpiándose la boca con una servilleta―, **es solo que, estaba pensando en otras cosas.**

― **¿Otras cosas?** ―Jellal elevó una ceja―. **¿El trabajo? ¿El nuevo libreto? ¿La apuesta?**

― **No** ―Erza forzó una sonrisa y ocultó entre sus otros dedos el pulgar que se había dañado con sus propios dientes en la tarde―. **Son tonterías, nada importante.**

― **Si no quieres o no puedes decírmelo no tienes que mentirme** ―Jellal posó su mano en su barbilla y sus ojos miel se llenaron de gentileza―. **Yo sé que no eres del tipo de persona que no se deja afectar por** _ **"tonterías sin importancia".**_

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad esta vez, los ojos de Jellal le transmitieron una linda sensación.

― **Es algo difícil de explicar…** ―dijo soltando un suspiro―, **y no quiero hablar de eso.**

― **Entonces no hablaremos de eso** ―Aceptó Jellal y continuó comiendo.

Erza imitó al pastelero y de pronto se sintió un poco mejor, la comida también le supo aún mejor.

La comida de Jellal siempre la reconfortaba.

 _Al igual que sus palabras._

― **Jellal** ―la actriz se mordió el labio inferior un poco dudosa pero al momento se decidió―, **¿crees que sobre esforzarse está mal?**

― **Umm…** ―el pastelero terminó el último bocado de su lasaña y se quedó pensativo―. **Supongo que lo es si terminas dañándote en el proceso.**

― **Ya veo, tal vez** _ **esa persona**_ **tenga razón…** ―murmuró pero Jellal se preocupó un poco al escucharla.

― **Tal vez** ―repuso―, **pero a veces es lo que debes hacer, al final ¿quién es el que determina que es sobre esforzarse?** ―elevó los hombros―. **Nadie sabe la capacidad real de las demás personas.**

― **¿Crees que no deba a hacer caso?**

― **No sé si sea el mejor para opinar en eso, a mi regañaron el domingo por trabajar todos los días** ―apuntó divertido y Erza se sonrojó.

 _Era verdad._

Tanto ella como las hermanas de Jellal habían dictaminado que Jellal se sobre esforzaba y que no estaba bien, incluso le buscaron solución sin que él se los pidiese.

― **Jellal, yo… yo no quise ser…**

― **Al final tenían razón** ―la interrumpió el pastelero―, **este domingo mis hermanas se encargaron de la casa por completo y yo pude hacer varias cosas que desde hacía tiempo no hacía por falta de tiempo o energía. Supongo que a veces es demasiado obvio para los demás pero no para la persona que se sobre esfuerza; así que, si te lo ha dicho alguien en quien confías y que sabes que no lo diría si no fuese por tu bien, deberías tomar muy en cuenta su consejo** ―Jellal bebió de su vaso de agua mientras la observaba analizar lo dicho, no sabía que le habían dicho para dejarla tan conmocionada, pero sin duda había algo que afectaba muy en fondo a la actriz.

 _Y al él le gustaba ayudarla, así como ella lo había ayudado a él._

― **No solo eres bueno en la cocina, también eres bueno aconsejando** ―Erza le sonrió con ánimo renovado y Jellal intentó inútilmente de disimular su sonrojo―. **Creo que sí me estoy sobre esforzando en algunas cosas, y también creo que el consejo que me han dado ha sido bueno, pero me he dejado llevar por otras palabras y lo mezclé todo.**

 _Como siempre las palabras de esa persona le nublaban su lado racional._

Esperaba nunca volver a tenerle al frente.

 _Era uno de sus mayores miedos._

― **Te entiendo, a mí me suele pasar algo parecido** ―Jellal tomó el plato de ambos y los llevó al fregadero para lavarlos mientras Erza revisaba su móvil, probablemente era Macao avisando que ya había llegado a por ellos―, **pero ahora sé que puedo confiar en varias personas para no terminar muerto en vida** ―rió y cuando sintió el jalón en el nuevo delantal que le bordase Erza volteó a ver divertido, y como no esperaba ser jalado hacia abajo y besado tan repentina y enérgicamente, sus manos dejaron resbalar los dos platos que por pura suerte no se quebraron.

 _Algo que se dio cuenta luego de que terminasen de besarlo._

Porque mientras lo besaban lo único que sus sentidos captaban eran los suaves labios de Erza en los suyos y la manera en que ella lo atraía hacia sí misma con fuerza.

Jellal ni siquiera supo qué hacer con sus manos mientras ella invadía sus sentidos con la humedad de su boca.

― **Iré…** ―Erza se separó un poco y susurró contra sus labios―, **a llamar a Wendy, Macao ya llegó…** ―sin embargo, a pesar de decirle lo que iba a hacer, Erza solo actuó para volver a besarlo y esta vez sintió las mojadas manos de Jellal ―por el agua y el jabón―, sujetarla de la cintura con fuerza para profundizar más el beso, haciendo que ella respondiese enredando sus brazos en su cuello.

 _Ese beso contaba como un punto para los dos._

Cuando ambos se separaron a respirar no pudieron evitar sonreír algo apenados, pero sin la incomodidad de besos previos.

― **¿No sé supone que en las tutorías estaba prohibido?** ―los labios de Jellal que crearon las palabras también acariciaron sutilmente los labios de ella.

― **Llevas llamándome** _ **"Erza"**_ **en lugar de** _ **"señorita Erza"**_ **desde que serviste la lasaña, así que asumí que la tutoría había terminado** ―rebatió ella dándole un beso rápido en la comisura de su boca que se había estirado en una sonrisa y que ella encontró tan traviesa como adorable.

― **Me alegra que hallas captado esa indirecta** ―confesó él y se rió al verla apenada mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello escarlata tras la oreja.

― **Hermano** ―la voz y la luz automática que se encendía con el movimiento proveniente de uno de los pasillos hizo a los adultos separarse con rapidez y fingir lavar y secar los platos―, **Juvia San dijo que la sopa estaba deliciosa** ―dijo la pequeña al llegar junto a ellos mientras sonreía y le daba el plato de Juvia y el de ella a su hermano cuando éste asintió y le extendió la mano―, **y la lasaña también.**

― **Me alegra que así sea, Wen** ―aceptó Jellal entre divertido y mortificado por su conducta inapropiada con Erza―. **Puedes irte a despedir, ya han llegado por nosotros** ―la niña asintió con una sonrisa y Erza no pudo evitar soltarse a reír.

― **Esta** _ **competencia**_ **será más divertida de lo que pensé…**

Con una carcajada relajada y de genuina diversión como hacía tiempo no daba, Jellal aceptó lo dicho por Erza.

 _Responsabilidades, deberes, voces._

Nada de eso importaba en ese momento.

… _A veces era bueno solo relajarse y disfrutar los juegos de la vida…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y comentar, animan a continuar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Suis-je endormi?:** ( _Frances_ ) ¿Acaso estoy dormido ?

 **Donc, je l'ai déjà mon prix** : ( _Frances_ ) Entonces ya tengo mi premio.

* * *

 **Recomendaciones** **:**

En esta ocasión les recomiendo tres One Shots Jerza en canon:

El primero es **"Nightmare Before Valentine´s"** de **Ann Snow96** es un hermoso relato lleno de misterio. Algo tenebroso al inicio pero con un final que hace sentir feliz el corazón. ***w*** Espero les guste tanto como me gustó a mí.

El segundo es **"El Amor Siempre Mete La Pata"** de **Liraz Nightray** (Banana Sama 7w7r) Un OS lleno de amor y sentimientos y ASDFGASDFGHJ al que amo. ***w***

El tercero es **"Camino"** de **"Nymus"** Un Jerza que recuenta bien sus situaciones y sentimientos y que te hace recordar cómo y por qué amamos tanto a este pairing ***w***

Si los leen y animan a las escritoras **con un review** me harán feliz y ayudarán al fandom Jerza a crecer. NwN)9 Gracias por su amabilidad.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Me han estado preguntando si esta historia tiene algo más por detrás, es decir, algo más que la apuesta de Mirajane y las clases de cocina, y la respuesta es sí, las pistas están regadas en los capítulos, así como pasó en Mi Maid, y aunque el misterio ni es tanto ni tan enredado como en Mi Maid, este fic también tiene el suyo. Sin embargo, no puedo adelantar nada de lo venidero, aunque trataré de volver a actualizar este fic mensualmente como lo hacía antes. Me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que no vuelva a pasar. U-U

Por cierto, esta competencia se da porque dos personas demasiado responsables simplemente decidieron relajarse un poco, pero ya saben, esas cosas son como jugar con fuego. xD Y se van a quemar… A,A

Gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os con cuenta os responda por PM:

 **Bluewater14**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **MinSul6011**

 **FletchS**

 **KisaYunna**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **RosseValderrey**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os responda por acá:

 **Master Vivi** : Estos muchachos ya se pusieron traviesos. 7w7)r Y por supuesto las hermanas de Jellal ya dieron el visto bueno. xD Sí que son suertudos. ¿Probaste los caramelos? O: ¿Qué te parecieron? Gracias mil por leer.*w*/ Besos.

 **Guest Española** : Me gusta engañar a las mentes pecadoras. :x Me alegra que cayeras en la trampa, sos una de las mías. A,A)b Aunque lo intente no podría dejar de escribir miel. xD En serio, lo he intentado… es patético y no me hace sentir bien. xDDD Sí, Ultear va a aparecer. Que se preparen. :x Ese marcador de besos los tendrá entretenidos pero no será suficiente… 7x7)r Al igual que Mi Maid en este fic hay varias incógnitas en las que las pistas están regadas por allí y por allá cubiertas de miel y comedia. xD Me gusta el misterio. :x Varias de tus preguntas apuntan a esos misterios. D: Habrá Miraxus en el siguiente cap. *w* Espero lo besos y gracias por leer. Un saludazo a España, maja.

 **Anuko50** : ASDFGHJ Me alegra que notes los cambios y avances sutiles de Jellal *w* Te adoro… Y sí, Erza está atraída y mucho a Jellal, pero ¿¡CÓMO NO ESTARLO!? xDD El Gruvia viene de a poco porque soy mala y me gusta el misterio. 7w7)r No me mates. Sobre lo de la trama de la historia me lo han preguntado bastante, así que lo he respondido en el rincón de la escritora, claro que hay más que eso, la apuesta y las clases solo son lo _dulce_ que desencadenará el _destino_ xDD Soy fan de los misterios. :x No te preocupes por hacerme esas preguntas o las críticas constructivas. :D Me ayudan mucho porque yo aún tengo demasiaaaaaaaaaaadoooooooooo por aprender. NwN Sobre la boda de Mira, no, no será al final, de hecho está a un par de caps de suceder. :x No le digas a nadie. Adoro tus maquinaciones con la trama, ya veremos que aciertas con el Gruvia. xD Banana Sama es un amor de persona que es super fan del Gruvia y me ayuda a remar el botecito Jerza de vez en cuando, su nombre de ficker es Liraz Nightray. NwN Me alegra que hayas empezado a subir tus escritos QwQ Me ha hecho mucha ilusión leerlos. Un besazo precioso, y gracias inmensas por el apoyo. O3O/

 **JustAGajevyFan** : ASDFGHJASDFG Me alegra que pienses que el Jerza es necesario para la vida QwQ Me haces muy feliz. ASDFGHJKASDFGH. Gajevy habrá en el próximo cap. Te lo aseguró. :D Gracias por confiarme a tu pareja en mis fics. Y PURA VIDA. :DDDD OMG! Es tan raro encontrase más ticos por acá. xD Un besazo compatrita. 7w7)r Gracias mil por leer.

 **Guest** : Waaa~ ¡Hola y bienvenida preciosa Guest! QwQ Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y que te haga disfrutar. :D Y vaya, has visto muchos detalles importantes de la historia, te aseguro que todas esas preguntas que me has puesto tendrán su respuesta. :x Ya verás. De verdad demasiada gracias por los reviews por cap, me hacen mucha ilusión y espero sigas disfrutando. *w* Un besazo y mil gracias de nuevo. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Estrellas. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	18. La Oscuridad

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡SOLO QUEDA UN CAP DE FAIRY TAIL!**

 **¿¡QUÉ VA A PASAR CON MIS BEBÉS!?**

 **CRUCEMOS LOS DEDOS PARA LA CANOCIDAD**

 **AMOR. QUE VIVAN JUNTOS. FELICIDAD.**

 **QwQ**

 **.**

¡Ay! No puedo con mis sentimientos. **;A;/** Por cierto, este es uno de los caps más largos que he escrito para Dulce Destino. **xD** Lo iba a dividir en dos, pero lo dejé así para compensar la larga espera. Disculpen y disfruten este cap 2 x 1. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Dieciochoavo**

 **.**

 **~La Oscuridad~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lastimosamente el libro había quedado babeado.

No era como si de verdad se quisiese dormir, pero es que los últimos días no había dormido nada por estar arreglando el motor de un viejo auto que Laxus había conseguido.

 _No se quejaba._

El hermoso Corvette de carrera azul metálico del 68 merecía de un mecánico como él, nadie más que Gajeel Redfox podría deconstruir su motor, armarlo otra vez y dejarlo como nuevo, además se había tomado eso como un reto y una gran oportunidad, nunca en su vieja vida como chatarrero imaginó poder ponerle las manos a un auto como ese.

 _Ya vendría el día en que un auto como ese sería suyo._

― **¿Gajeel comerás cereal?** ―la pelirroja salió de la oficina con un delantal celeste de cocina puesto y dejó otro del mismo color perfectamente doblado en el desayunador, eso indicaba que la hora de tutoría se acercaba.

― **Nah** ―soltó un bostezo―. **Creo que prefiero café.**

― **Entonces adelante** ―Erza le señaló la cafetera del lado de Mirajane en la cocina y Gajeel tomó una de las capsulas de expresso y se hizo una taza―. **¿Le hago, jefa?**

― **No, comí hace poco.**

― **¿Cereal?**

― **Cereal** ―asintió, como esos días Gajeel llegaba a estudiar a su casa prefería no molestarlo mandándole a comprar comida―. **¿Irás a recoger a Rogue?**

― **Sí** ―volvió a bostezar y se preparó otro café, pasaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar que la vergüenza ya no existía en él, aunque siendo sinceros eso nunca había existido, y sí algo de bueno tenía su jefa y Mirajane, es que nunca le reclamaban por algo que el tomase de su casa cuando tenía hambre―. **Solo que tiene clases extra así que sale a las seis.**

― **Rogue es un niño muy disciplinado** ―Erza sonrió orgullosa―. **Has sido un buen hermano para él** ―Gajeel se sonrojó, no solo por el halago sino porque Levy le había dicho lo mismo cuando fueron todos al parque de diversiones, aún recordaba lo bonito que había sido cuando ella le dejó descansar su cabeza en su regazo mientras le peinaba su cabello. Si bien hubiese sido perfecto que la razón no fuese que se había mareado en la montaña rusa infantil en la que se montó con Rogue.

 _¡Odiaba las montañas rusas!_

― **¿Gajeel?** ―Erza levantó una ceja al verlo primero sonrojado y luego molesto con algo que parecía estar recordando―. **Ya veo…** ―sonrió maliciosa―. **No te preocupes, quitar vómitos de zapatos es fácil, Levy podrá encargarse de eso.**

― **¡Que no la vomité!** ―chilló avergonzado.

― **¿Ah, no? Rogue me contó otra cosa.**

― **¡Ese mocoso no sabe lo que dice!** ―la verdad era el quien no lo sabía, había salido tan mareado que no recordaba nada muy bien.

― **Supongo que tienes razón** ―Erza se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

― **Es lo que digo, hazle caso al gran Gajeel. ¿Quién va a saber más? ¿Yo o ese mocoso?**

― **Ummm, si lo pones así…** ―Gajeel elevó el montón victorioso y Erza chocó su puño con su mano abierta como si una idea recién hubiese legado a su cabeza―. **Supongo que puedo preguntarle a Levy… ¿Dónde dejé el móvil?**

― **¡NO!** ―gritó.

― **¿Por qué no?** ―preguntó inocente.

― **¡Porque… porque…!**

― **¿Por qué…?**

― **Gee hee** ―sonrió de pronto, ahora la malicia se reflejaba en él **―. Porque si llamas a la enana yo le diré a ese tutor tuyo que tienes fotos escondidas de él…**

― **¿¡E-eh!?** ―esta vez fue el turno de Erza para sonrojarse―. **Je-Jellal sabe que tengo fotos de él…**

― **¿Tantas?**

― **¡No son tantas! ¡Y son con finalidades laborales!**

― **¡Gee hee! Con finalidades laborales me le arrimo…**

― **¡Así ni es el dicho!** ―le señaló acongojada―. **¡Y lo que digo es cierto!** ―frunció el ceño―. **¿Y cómo sabes que tengo esas fotos?**

― **Las vi en tu lap top ayer que me pediste que revisara si te había llegado un correo mientras veías ese tonto programa de cocina junto con Charquito.**

― **¡No es un tonto programa de cocina! ¡Y Juvia fue muy amable al mostrármelo!**

― **Bah, solo quieres impresionar a tu tutor.**

― **¡So-solo quiero aprender!** ―eso en parte era verdad, pero no se engañaba, impresionar a Jellal sería más que maravilloso para ella―. **¿Desde cuándo es raro que vea programas educativos y haga cursos en línea?**

― **Ah, bueno…** ―Gajeel se quedó pensativo y se cruzó de brazos, eso era verdad, su jefa amaba estar metida en cuanto curso raro encontrase.

― **¡Lo ves!** ―reclamó victoriosa y se cruzó de brazos―. **No tienes nada en contra mía.**

― **¿Qué tal esos cuchicheos que tienes con él?** ―levantó una ceja y sonrió burlón.

― **Eso no tiene nada que ver** ―negó con la cabeza―. **Tú mismo lo sabes, hablábamos de lo preocupado que está Jellal por Wendy. Incluso te consultamos del tema y tu gran idea fue que Wendy tiene un novio ¡Ja!** ―soltó con burla.

― **¡Y ustedes lo descartaron de inmediato!**

― **Por supuesto que sí** ―lo dijo como si Gajeel estuviese loco―. **Wendy apenas es una niña, nada tiene que ver con noviecitos a esas edades.**

― **Ustedes desprecian la sabiduría del gran yo** ―indignado se bebió la taza de expresso que había olvidado―. **Esa pequeñaja se trae a un novio escondido.**

― **Ri-dí-cu-lo** ―la manera en que lo dividió en silabas para enfatizar lo molestó y Erza sonrió―. **La cuestión es que vomitaste los zapatos de Levy y no quieres admitirlo.**

― **¡No vomité el zapato de nadie!** ―volvió a chillar.

― **¿Ah, sí?** ―Erza sacó el teléfono de la bolsa de su pantalón― **Averigüémoslo…** ―antes de que Gajeel lo pudiese evitar, Erza se colocó detrás del desayunador lejos del alcance de él.

 _Aunque no era realmente necesario._

Gajeel la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si atrevía a intentar quitarle el móvil terminaría muy lastimado contra el suelo.

 _Su jefa era un monstruo cuando se enojaba ._

― **¡Levy!** ―dijo la pelirroja con tono alto muy inusual en ella―. **¿Cómo estás? Oh, en serio… espero que eso mejore en lo que resta del día** ―los ojos de Erza brillaron maliciosos― **Levy, te llamo sobre algo de Gajeel…** ―el mencionado movió sus manos en gesto negativo casi rogándole para que se callara―. **¡Oh, vaya! Ya sabías que te iba a preguntar sobre eso…** ―miró al azabache burlona y este se desacomodó la larga cabellera frustrado―. **¿Entonces, sí? ¡Sí!** ―subió el tono y Gajeel sintió la cara arder―. **Bueno, eso era todo. Que tengas una gran tarde.**

― **¡Eres una bruja!** ―fue lo único capaz de decir debido a la vergüenza.

― **Lo fui en una película independiente** ―le sacó la lengua y luego se fue a la oficina para reaparecer luego con varios libretos―. **Ten.**

― **¿Eh?**

― **Necesito que le lleves esto a Levy.**

― **¿¡QUIERES QUE LA VAYA A VER LUEGO DE LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER!?**

― **Por supuesto, es tu trabajo.**

― **¿¡QUIERES QUE VAYA LUEGO DE QUE LE RECORDASTE QUE LE VOMITÉ EN LOS ZAPATOS!?**

― **¿Entonces sí le vomitaste los zapatos?**

― **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! ¡ELLA Y ROGUE TE LO DIJERON!**

― **Vaya…** ―Erza soltó un silbido―. **Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.**

― **¿¡QUÉ!?**

― **Sacarte la confesión** ―la pelirroja sacó un papel de su bolsillo y tachó una línea escrita―. **Sacar la confesión a Gajeel…** ―leyó para sí―. **Lo que sigue es contratar a alguien que me ayude con las cartas de fans…**

― **¿Qué demonios?**

― **Oh, es mi lista de cosas por hacer** ―susurró la confesión―. **La verdad solo le pregunté a Levy si podía mandarle esos libretos hoy contigo, ya le había dicho a Gildarts que le dijera, por eso ella ya sabía que le iba a preguntar eso.**

Gajeel boqueó incrédulo.

― **¡Me engañaste!**

― **Y caíste…** ―lo señaló―. **No vuelvas a revisar mi lap top o la próxima…** ―Erza fingió atacarlo con una espada y Gajeel asintió en seguida.

 _Eso solo había sido una advertencia._

― **Joder…** ―reclamó y tomó los libretos antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

― **Hey, Gajeel…** ―el Redfox la miró de mala gana―. **Levy también me dijo que hoy ha sido un largo miércoles y no ha podido salir a tomar café, tal vez debas invitarla como disculpa** ―le sonrió de manera amistosa―. **Claro, si no has tomado demasiado café….**

Gajeel dejó de fruncir el ceño.

― **¡Gee hee! El gran yo puede tomar el café que le dé la gana** ―y elevando su mano para despedirse cuando se dio la espalda salió de la casa al momento que Jellal entraba con cara preocupada y se saludaban rápidamente―. **Hey, pequeñaja, pareces muy feliz** ―escuchó a Gajeel hablar con Wendy.

― **Lo estoy, nuestro club de primeros auxilios tendrá una pijamada el sábado** ―Erza sintió su corazón acelerarse, si Wendy se quedaba con sus amigas podría invitar a Jellal a la fiesta de Macbeth, había estado pensando maneras de hacerlo pero jamás a costa de la seguridad de la pequeña―. **Mi hermano me dejó asistir** ―Erza casi suelta un grito de emoción.

― **¿No van a haber chicos ahí?** ―le dijo sospechoso Gajeel y Erza casi se pega con la mano en la frente por la pregunta.

― **¡Por supuesto que no!** ―exclamó Wendy―. **Nuestra tutora ni la madre de Chelia quien prestará la casa lo permitirían. Mucho menos el papá de Chelia.**

― **¡Gee hee! Esos son buenos padres…** ―fue lo último que escuchó de la conversación entre Gajeel y Wendy porque su concentración cambió de foco.

― **Wendy parece de buen humor** ―le dijo a Jellal cuando este dejó de revisar su móvil y se acercó a ella.

― **Lo está** ―sonrió y volvió a verla serio―. **Aunque al parecer hoy tuvo otro mareo.**

― **Ya veo… ¿No crees que sería mejor que se quedara el sábado contigo?** ―aunque ella quería ir a la fiesta con él, Wendy estaba antes que eso.

― **No** ―negó―. **Ella se sentiría muy mal si no va, ya le pedí a Sherry que la vigilase, programaré una cita médica para ella.**

― **El seguro del restaurante cubre a Wendy, el hospital asociado es uno de los mejores.**

― **Es bueno saberlo** ―sonrió y antes de que Erza se diese cuenta él le robó un beso rápido.

Erza se sonrojó y fingió fastidio.

― **¿Sabes que solo hoy vamos cuatro a uno?**

― **Eh? Bien! Je crois que j'ai gagné** ―celebró con una sonrisa traviesa.

― **Por ahora** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos y Jellal rió.

― **¿Ya pensaste lo que hablamos de buscar ayuda para lo de las cartas?** ―cambió de tema, si la distría de nuevo tal vez podía tomar más ventaja en el marcador.

― **¡Sí!** ―afirmó ella―. **Decidí seguir tu consejo. Si logró enviar pronto las que tengo acumuladas usando un ayuda, las que vengan después las podré responder por mi cuenta con más tranquilidad** ―soltó un suspiro aliviada―. **¿Y ya hablaste con Wendy sobre lo que parece preocuparla últimamente?**

― **Sí y no** ―Jellal observó hacia la puerta abierta en donde apenas y veía a su hermana conversando con el azabache―. **Le pregunté y me dijo que nada pasaba, aunque sí que le pasa algo y no he sabido cómo preguntarle de nuevo. Mère sabría cómo hacerlo.**

― **Jellal** ―Erza sonrió divertida―. **Solo se directo con ella.**

― **Lo intentaré. Aunque admito que me da un poco de miedo.**

― **¿Miedo?**

― **No quiero pensar que ya entró en la etapa en que contarle cosas a su hermano sea impensable** ―Jellal fingió un escalofrío al pensar en la adolescencia de su hermana pequeña y Erza rió y aprovechó para robarle dos besos cortos que acercó más los marcadores.

― **Te ríes porque no le temes a nada ¿No?** ―le miró con un puchero.

― **A nada…** ―la sonrisa de Erza pasó de una real a una fingida, Jellal comprobó lo que venía sospechando, algo la llenaba de miedo.

 _¿Debería preguntarle sobre eso?_

― **¡Erza San, buenas tardes!** ―la pequeña Wendy entró corriendo llena de ánimo― **¿Cómo se encuentran usted y Juvia San?**

― **Muy bien, Wen** ―Erza se alejó de él y Jellal perdió su oportunidad de tratar ese tema―. **Juvia está dormida, los medicamentos que le dieron la dejan somnolienta pero estoy segura que pronto podrá estar con nosotras más tiempo.**

Wendy continuó hablando con Erza mientras iban a la cocina.

Jellal soltó un suspiró y tomó el delantal que ya estaba listo en el desayunador para él.

…La actriz seguía siendo toda una caja de misterios…

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

La batalla se reflejaba en su ceño.

Habían pocas veces en que un humano podía probar su valor y determinación, y justo ahora, en frente de Erza Scarlet una de esas maneras se presentaba.

 _Una batalla que probaba el espíritu humano._

Freír camarones empanizados.

― **Solo tiene que colocarlos con cuidado con los palillos cuando el aceite llegue a la temperatura correcta** ―le señaló el termómetro―. **No los tire o podría quemarse con el aceite.**

― **En-entiendo…** ―Erza soltó un resoplido de determinación y enfocó su vista en la sartén con aceite frente a ella, como era viernes y las comidas fritas estaban permitidas, le había pedido a Jellal que le enseñara a hacer camarones fritos porque se había antojado al verlo en un programa de cocina mientras veía la televisión con una cada vez más saludable Juvia―. **Sujetarlos con los palillos, ponerlos con calma, no dejarlos mucho tiempo y cuando los vea dorado, los saco. Copiado.**

― **¿Copiado?** ―Jellal rió―. **¿Cuándo se unió al ejército, señorita Erza?**

― **Desde que decidí entrar a la guerra de la culinaria, capitán** ―explicó increíblemente seria sin perder de vista el termómetro y Jellal volvió a reír―. **Reírse de mí no ayuda con mi autoconfianza, capitán Fernandes.**

― **No me río de usted, cadete Scarlet** ―carraspeó para contener otra carcajada.

― **¡Claro que se ríe de mí!** ―le señaló con los palillos que sostenían un camarón empanizado, perdiendo la concentración por completo, su otra mano enguantada en un adorable guante de cocina negro se posó en su cintura en actitud de regaño―. **¿Cierto, Wendy?** ―volteó a ver a la niña sentada detrás del desayunador a quien Jellal por precaución a uno de los posibles desastres de Erza la había mandado a colocarse lejos de la zona de peligro.

Wendy ocultó su sonrisa con un paquete de harina antes de contestar.

― **Yo creo que se reía con usted…**

― **Yo no me estaba riendo.**

― **Señorita Erza, deje de mover tanto ese camarón, le aseguro que vivo ya no está** ―volvió a burlarse disfrazándolo con su tono de voz profesional.

― **Jellal…** ―le amenazó con la mirada y él se mordió la mejilla para no reír ni para lanzarse a besarle el lindo puchero que sus labios formaban en ese momento.

― **Mon Dieu! ¡El aceite está en su punto!** ―exclamó con falso dramatismo para evitar su accionar impropio en horas de tutoría y mucho menos frente a su hermana menor.

― **¡El aceite!** ―Erza se volteó de nuevo a la olla y casi que tiró el camarón al tiempo que Jellal la jalaba del brazo para que el aceite que saltó cayese en el suelo y no en ella.

― **Señorita Erza…**

― **Lo siento…** ―frustrada se puso el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

― **Solo concéntrese y tenga paciencia…** ―le recordó―. **¿Recuerda por qué la primera mezcla de empanizar terminó sobre usted, su delantal y en el piso?**

― **Porque no me concentré en lo que usted me dijo y no tuve paciencia** ―soltó un bufido, la verdad es que se había emocionado tanto al batir la mezcla que el contenedor se le había zafado de las manos y caído casi encima de ella, por culpa de eso se había tenido que ir a duchar.

― **¿Entonces que tiene que hacer ahora?**

― **Concentrarme y tener pac-**

― **Huele a quemado** ―interrumpió Wendy preocupada.

― **¡Demonios!** ―maldijo Erza y con rapidez sacó el camarón, ahora negro, de la sartén―. **Lo quemé…** ―miró a Jellal agobiada.

― **Solo es uno** ―le dijo él con una sonrisa y le acomodó el pañuelo que se había puesto en la cabeza, se veía más que adorable con su delantal combinado lleno de holanes sobre su blusa blanca y su enagua azul―. **Faltan cuarenta nueve… Creo que es bastante práctica** ―sonrió burlón―. **Aunque tratemos de que sus muertes no sean en vano, señorita Erza.**

Erza le sacó la lengua pero sonrió.

― **No será en vano** ―afirmó tomando otro camarón con los palillos―. **Yo me encargo** ―Jellal asintió al verla colocar el camarón de la manera correcta una y otra vez, al final solo siete más se quemaron.

 _Eso era un enorme avance._

― **¡Y él último!** ―declaró orgullosa sosteniendo el camerón perfectamente dorado con los palillos con una mano y la sartén en la mano enguantada, mientras Jellal sonreí orgulloso, apagaba la cocina y llevaba el recipiente vacío de camarones al desayunador.

― **Mire a la cámara señorita Erza** ―le llamó Wendy quien llena de orgullo por la actriz le tomó una foto con su móvil―. **¡Se ve delicioso! ¿Puedo mostrárselo a Juvia San?** ―Erza asintió y Wendy corrió a la habitación de la joven.

― **Y no creo que solo se vea delicioso** ―el azulado se acercó a ella―. **¿Los va a probar?**

Erza negó y Jellal alzó una ceja.

― **Le cedo el honor** ―extendió los palillos a él retadora―. **A menos que prefiera conservar su salud.**

Jellal negó divertido y sorprendiéndola tomó su mano y acercó los palillos a su boca para probar el camarón.

― **Delicioso…** ―dijo cerca de su rostro luego de saborearlo―. **Hoy hiciste un gran trabajo,** _ **Erza**_ **…** ―la mencionada perdió un par de latidos ante la mirada y el modo de decir su nombre.

 _La lección había terminado._

Y si eso no lo había dejado claro la manera en que Jellal ojeó el pasillo de luces automáticas por el que su hermana había desaparecido y luego le robó un beso al ver como las luces se apagaban comprobando que estaban a solas.

― **Tramposo…** ―susurró ella contra sus labios, se suponía que debería estar buscando una manera de ir a la fiesta de Macbeth, pero los ojos miel y traviesos de Jellal le nublaban el pensamiento en ese momento.

― **Un tramposo que va ganando** ―le contestó el pastelero robándole otro beso un poco más largo y ella olvidó todo sobre la invitación―. **Y con un margen que no para de aumentar** ―rió al verla fruncir el ceño, Erza no se llevaba bien con la derrota.

― **No por mucho** ―ojeando la sala para estar segura de su movimiento, Erza lo tomó del delantal con su mano libre y lo acercó a ella besándolo con determinación mientras las manos de Jellal encontraban descanso en su cintura y la apegaban a él.

Erza sabía que eso solo valía por un beso, pero no le importaba la ventaja de Jellal en ese momento como para interrumpir lo que sucedía.

 _¿Cómo pensar en eso en ese momento?_

De hecho solo pensó en _eso_ cuando el sonido del móvil de Jellal y unos pasos ligeros acercándose les interrumpieron.

― **Juvia San dice que está orgullosa de usted** ―Erza asintió con la cabeza mientras lavaba un recipiente para ocultar su respiración agitada.

― **¿Erik?** ―Jellal miró su teléfono extrañado.

― **¿Algún problema?** ―le miró la actriz.

― **No, solo que no esperaba una llamada de él. ¿Puedo atender esta llamada en tu oficina?**

― **Claro** ―le aseguró ella con una sonrisa y con una cabezada Jellal se retiró de la cocina.

Cuando Erza volteó a ver a Wendy esta ya no estaba en la cocina sino sentada en la sala mirando preocupada su móvil.

Estaba algo extraña y Erza se preocupó, Jellal le había dicho que Wendy parecía decaída últimamente, eso sin contar los mareos.

― **Wendy…** ―comenzó la actriz secándose las manos con su delantal y sentándose junto a ella en el sillón en que la pequeña veía el móvil, decidió tratar de ayudar―, **Jellal no ha querido preguntártelo, pero él está preocupado por ti últimamente, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Necesitas algo?**

La pequeña bajó la mirada antes de contestar.

― **Y-yo…** ―titubeó al inició pero luego, con una mirada rápida hacia el pasillo en donde su hermano se había ido a responder la llamada, continuó―. **Necesito… dinero** ―confesó con timidez y Erza alzó una ceja.

― **¿Dinero? ¿Estás en algún problema en el colegio?** ―su mente llena de libretos leídos sucumbió a la fantasía―. **¿Alguien en tu escuela te está extorsionando? Si es así iré a hablar con Makarov y ya verás que…**

― **¡No, no es eso, señorita Erza!** ―Wendy negó de inmediato―. **Todos en la escuela son muy buenos conmigo.**

La mujer la miró atentamente y dejó salir un suspiro.

― **¿Entonces porque ocupas dinero? ¿Quieres comprarte algo?** ―la niña negó y volvió a fijarse en el pasillo atenta a que su hermano no volviese antes de inclinarse para susurrar:

― **Yo… quiero regalarle algo a mi hermano para su cumpleaños el próximo mes…** ―sus mejillas rojas ante su lindo gesto para con Jellal enternecieron a Erza―, **pero no quiero pedirle el dinero a él, mi hermano se ha esforzado mucho por nosotras y no quiero cargarlo también con su propio regalo.**

Erza sonrió.

― **Así que has estado preocupada por eso** ―la actriz se sintió algo aliviada, temía que la hermana de Jellal estuviese pasando por graves problemas―. **¿Has estado recolectado dinero de alguna forma?** ―Wendy asintió.

― **Parte porque he guardado todo el dinero que él me ha dado de mesada** ―jugó nerviosa con sus dedos y se mordió un labio―, **aunque supongo que es casi lo mismo que pedirle dinero…**

― **No puedes culparte** ―Erza la animó―. **Eres una niña, no puedes ir y buscar un trabajo así porque así. Además, tu hermano se volvería loco** ―Wendy rió por esa verdad―. **¿Qué más has hecho para ganar dinero? Has dicho,** _ **parte**_ **.**

Las mejillas de la niña enrojecieron más.

― **Bueno… yo…** ―se inclinó para confesarle ese secreto en el oído―. **He estado vendiendo los postres diarios que mi hermano pone en mi almuerzo.**

Erza ahogó un grito de incredulidad.

― **¿¡Ven-vendes los postres de Jellal!?** ―para la actriz amante de los dulces y fanática número uno de la repostería de Jellal Fernandes eso era completamente incomprensible.

― **¡Shhhh!** ―rápida como el viento, Wendy tapó la boca de la actriz con sus manos―. **¡Mi hermano no debe saberlo!** ―nerviosa miró de nuevo al pasillo y suspiró de alivio al ver que las luces automáticas seguían apagadas indicando que él aún no había salido de la oficina de la actriz.

― **Clmromn, lomn ziemtomn** ―intentó hablar a través de las manos de la pequeña―. **Solhm qumen fuem unm…**

― **¡Oh!** ―al darse cuenta que seguía tapándole la boca a la pelirroja quitó sus manos de inmediato― **¡L-Lo siento, señorita Erza!** ―Erza tomó un largo respiró y negó con una sonrisa.

― **No, yo lo siento. Se supone que esto es un secreto entre las dos** ―le cerró un ojo―. **Solo me sorprendí con lo que me dijiste** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho en actitud muy seria―. **Siempre he pensado que eres una niña fuerte y amable Wendy, pero saber que eres capaz de vender los deliciosos y perfectos postres de tu hermano solo hace que mi admiración por ti crezca. Que alguien sea capaz de un acto tan noble y desapegado solo refleja su fuerza de carácter, determinación y amor incondicional ¡Es admirable!** ―asintió para sí misma totalmente conmovida.

Wendy ahogó una risilla divertida al verla tan seria al hablar de eso.

― **No creo que sea tan admirable** ―respondió apenada.

― **Oh, es más que eso** ―Erza afirmó con más entusiasmo.

― **Yo…**

― **¡Lo decidí!** ―Erza alzó la voz y de inmediato revisó el pasillo, al ver que no habían señas de Jellal susurró en voz baja―. **Voy a ayudarte.**

― **¿Ayudarme?** ―Wendy negó apenada―. **Oh, no, no puedo aceptar dinero de usted, Erza San. De verdad le agradezco pero…**

― **¡Oh, eres igual de linda y adorable que tu hermano!** ―le interrumpió Erza y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que hizo a Wendy ponerse totalmente roja―. **No te estoy ofreciendo dinero, ya sé que no aceptarías** ―la soltó y casi rió al verla boquear por aire―. **Te estoy ofreciendo un trabajo.**

― **¿Un trabajo?**

― **Así es** ―le cerró un ojo―. **Verás, he necesitado ayuda con lo del correo de fans, y pensé en contratar a alguien. Es un trabajo sencillo, solo debes colocar una dirección en el sobre, meter una fotografía, y sellarlo. ¿Qué dices?**

― **P-pero yo…** ―jugó de nuevo con sus dedos―. **¿De verdad ocupa ayuda con eso?**

― **Por supuesto** ―le sonrió para animarla―. **Es algo que me tenía muy preocupado, fue tu hermano quien me dio la idea de buscar a alguien para hacerlo.**

― **¿Mi hermano no sospecharía si de pronto usted me da este trabajo?**

― **Ummm…** ―Erza se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa―. **Podríamos decirle la verdad** ―Wendy negó repetidamente con la cabeza―. **Bueno, no** _ **tooooooda**_ **la verdad** ―sonrió y se le acercó de manera conspiratoria―. **Le diremos que ocupas comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga tuya, y que quieres hacerlo por tu cuenta, y, luego le decimos que yo te ofrecí el trabajo. ¿Qué dices?**

― **Yo…** ―Wendy respiró profundo, sí de verdad quería lograr hacerle el regalo de cumpleaños que quería debía obtener otra fuente de ingreso, y si lo pensaba bien, trabajar para la actriz era lo mejor por varias razones, principalmente, que no preocuparía a su hermano porque ella estaría a salvo cerca de él―. **A-Acepto…**

― **¡Genial!** ―esta vez gritó con fuerza y Wendy rompió a reír por el entusiasmo de Erza―. **Puedes comenzar el lunes, si así lo quieres.**

― **¿De verdad?**

― **De verdad** ―contestó sonriente―. **Solo prométeme una cosa** ―la miró con tanta seriedad que Wendy de inmediato se sentó con la espalda firme y asintió―. **Prométeme dejar de vender el postre que te manda tu hermano, asumiendo que no vendes también la comida…** ―le miró sospechosa y Wendy negó con sinceridad, algo que alivió a Erza porque temía que los mareos de los que Jellal le había hablado pudiesen ser por no comer correctamente, sin duda su tutor se habría sentido muy responsable por tal cosa―. **Entonces, ¿lo prometes?** ―le extendió su dedo meñique y Wendy enganchó el suyo―. **Bien. Es una promesa** ―afirmó con la cabeza―. **Tu hermano se sentiría mal si se da cuenta de eso, así que no es necesario decirle.**

― **Tiene razón** ―soltó un suspiro de alivio, cargar con el estrés de esa meta la había tenido muy cansada―. **Mi hermano sin duda se habría sentido responsable** ―ambas mujeres quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Wendy se animó a decir lo que estaba pensando―. **Erza San, puedo preguntarle algo?** ―la pelirroja asintió― **¿Usted de verdad encuentra a mi hermano** _ **"lindo y adorable"**_ **?**

― **¿¡Q-qué!?** ―Erza no podía verse pero sabía que tenía la cara tan roja como uno de los camarones que había estado friendo―. **Yo, cuando…**

― **Usted dijo que me encontraba tan** _ **"linda y adorable"**_ **como mi hermano** ―le recordó sin malicia alguna―. **¿De verdad piensa así de él?**

― **Bueno, yo…** ―Erza boqueó un par de veces pero luego, leal a su sinceridad, respondió con la verdad―. **Sí, Jellal es…. Una buena persona…**

― **Ya veo** ―le miró llena de alegría―. **Mi hermano también piensa así de usted.**

― **¿D-de mí?**

― **Sí** ―continuó la niña―, **además cuando está con usted suele estar relajado y reír mucho. Desde que volvió de Francia no lo habíamos visto tan contento, cuando está a su lado es realmente feliz** ―las mejillas de Erza se sintieron más calientes.

― **Yo… no creo que sea para tanto** ―intentó negar con una broma―. **Si se ríe más es porque soy una comedia completa en la cocina, ya viste lo que sucedió ahora con el empanizado…** ―intentó reír pero los nervios le sacaron una carcajada extraña―, **o quizá sea porque, bueno, él me admira por mis películas…** ―Erza apenas y pudo disfrazar el pequeño tinte de tristeza en su voz al decir eso.

― **Umm…** ―Wendy lo pensó un momento―. **Sabe, mi hermana también notó la diferencia en mi hermano, y ambas pensamos sobre lo que usted acaba de decir, pero Meredy dijo que mi hermano no era tan…** ―la azulada se llevó la mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar la palabra― **¿banal? Sí, esa era…** ―asintió para sí misma y luego continuó con lo primero―, **como para estar feliz solo por eso. No entiendo muy bien la palabra, pero confío mucho en el juicio de mi hermana.**

Erza tuvo que darle la razón.

― **Definitivamente él no es así…** ―sonrió de verdad―. **Además, yo también me siento muy feliz por haberlo conocido, a él y a ustedes, por supuesto.**

Wendy sonrió llena de entusiasmo.

― **¡Espero que seamos buenos amigos por toda la vida!** ―exclamó llena de energía.

― **¿Amigos de quién?** ―Jellal apareció repentinamente por el pasillo recién iluminado.

― **De Erza San, por supuesto** ―informó Wendy ―. **¿No crees que sería genial estar juntos durante mucho tiempo, hermano?** ―Jellal miró sorprendido la energía de Wendy―. **Erza San nos ha ayudado y hecho muy feliz desde que la conocimos** ―el azulado pasó su vista de su hermana a la mujer que le veía sonrojada y algo ansiosa, incapaz de no hacerlo, él se sonrojó también antes de contestar.

― **Me encantaría un destino así** ―utilizó las palabras que su mère solía usar y se acercó al sofá en donde ambas estaban para extender su mano a la actriz sonriendo con sinceridad―. **¿Y a usted?**

 _No podía mentir ante esa sonrisa._

― **También me encantaría** ―aceptó Erza llena de alegría y colocó su mano sobre la de Jellal, el pensar en seguir junto a ellos y a todos sus demás amigos la llenaba de calidez, durante mucho tiempo nunca creyó ser capaz de tener personas que se preocupasen de verdad por ella, pero la vida siempre le sorprendía, sin importar cuantas veces le dijeron que ella no estaba destinada a obtener nada, ni amistad, ni amor, ni éxito ni sentimientos reales de nadie, la vida le probaba lo contrario.

Jellal se inclinó y le besó la mano.

 _Su destino no era ese desdichado que tantas veces le predijeron._

Aún tenía oportunidad de que no fuese así.

… _Ella lo podía moldear por sí misma…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Encendía y apagaba una y otra vez la luz en su mano.

No eran aún las horas oscuras pero no tenía mayor entretenimiento ese sábado que ese foco en su mano y las gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de la habitación, era obvio que Erza y Mirajane no los habían provisto con dos focos y candelas para jugar, sino porque ellas eran demasiado planificadoras y preocuponas y querían que todos estuviesen listos en caso de un apagón repentino, algo que se le hacía exagerado puesto que la mansión tenía su planta de emergencia, de hecho estuvo a punto de chistar, rodar los ojos y no aceptar esa misma mañana cuando había llegado, pero Erza pareció leerle la mente y ―nada― amablemente le instó a tomar las provisiones.

 _Y por eso ahora tenía ese foco._

Gray encendió y apagó el foco varias veces, unas lentas y otras rápidas, tal vez para quien lo viese no tendría sentido, pocas personas conocían el código morse y por eso se sentía seguro expresando de esa manera algo que no dejaba saber a nadie más, era una manera casi secreta de comunicación.

 _Ese era un juego usual entre él y su madre cuando viajaban por todo el país._

Encendió y apagó la linterna durante media hora más.

 _Necesitaría de horas para poder decir de esa manera todo lo que se guardaba para sí mismo._

¿Tenía ese tiempo?

 _En ese momento, sí._

Pero no cuando alguien tocó con timidez su puerta.

― **¿Gr-Gray Sama? ¿Está despierto? Erza San le dijo a Juvia que usted quería hablar con Juvia** ―el joven soltó un suspiro, apagó la linterna y se estiró para encender las luces de la habitación.

― **Lo estoy** ―fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse de la cama para abrir la puerta―. **¿Y eso?** ―miró extrañado la bandeja que traía la joven.

― **Esto…** ―sus mejillas enrojecieron y sus ojos azules se desviaron de los de él―, **Erza San me dijo que usted no saldría a la hora del café, así que Juvia le trajo una merienda** ―sonrió y extendió la bandeja hacia él.

― **Vaya** ―Gray le miró sorprendido, solo era café y unas tostadas pero se veían apetitosas, ese día no había querido volver a comer del cereal que Erza siempre les daba y no había podido salir a comprar otra cosa porque sus tarjetas estaban congeladas y no quería gastar su efectivo porque no sabía hasta cuando sus cuentas estarían de esa manera y no le iba a reclamar a Erza su poco sentido común con la comida porque aunque muchos no lo creyeran, él no era el tipo que se quejaba cuando alguien le ofrecía algo de buena voluntad―. **No era necesario.**

― **Juvia solo quería serle de ayuda, pero si Gray Sama no quiere comer…**

― **No, no** ―negó―. **La verdad tengo hambre** ―de hecho había estado pensando seriamente en decirle a Mirajane que lo dejase cocinar, nadie cocinaba en esa mansión sin el permiso explícito de la Strauss―. **Pasa** ―dando un paso a un lado le dio campo de entrar.

― **Juvia espera que le gusten las tostadas, antes de salir a su tutoría Erza San dejó a Juvia usar parte de lo que llamó el "Rincón de Mira" pero le dijo a Juvia que no podía tocar muchas cosas, así que Juvia hizo algo simple.**

Gray chistó.

― **Mira es muy sobre protectora con la cocina** ―le dijo antes de sentarse en uno de los sofás individuales de la habitación―. **Me sorprende que Erza te dejara tocar algo.**

― **Jellal San insistió en que él se hacía responsable de si algo pasaba, Juvia está muy agradecida con él.**

― **¿En serio?** ―Gray ocultó una sonrisa divertida con el pan―. **Parece que el tutor de Erza tiene muchos privilegios** ―y no solo se refería a los de la cocina, algo que era asombroso por sí solo, sino a esa influencia que él parecía tener sobre la violenta, estricta, y muy reservada pelirroja.

― **¿Usted cree, Gray Sama?**

― **Mh…** ―levantó los hombros para dejar el tema ahí, sus observaciones solían ser atinadas pero prefería guardárselas para sí, había aprendido de eso en la escuela de actuación a la que asistió durante un año antes de poder trabajar como doble de acción para la compañía de su padre.

 _Otra cosa que al parecer le debía._

― **Tsk…**

― **¿Sabe mal la tostada?** ―le preguntó preocupada al escucharlo.

― **¿Eh?**

― **Juvia pensó hacerla simple porque creyó que a Gray Sama no le gustaría algo dulce, pero si Gray Sama lo desea-**

― **No te preocupes, la tostada está bien** ―suspiró, a veces sus gestos le traían malentendidos con la gente―. **Mejor dime si te has estado sintiendo mejor.**

― **Juvia cada día está mejor** ―sonrió emocionada―. **Hoy en la mañana Gajeel Kun llevó a Juvia al hospital y le dijeron que si Juvia sigue tomando los medicamentos como es debido en una semana Juvia estará completamente recuperada.**

― **¿Y la anemia?** ―preguntó devorando la segunda tostada, había vuelto apenas hacia unas horas de un viaje de casi una semana desde que se fue a recoger las cosas al hostal, no era algo que tuviese planeado, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus cuentas bloqueadas tuvo que devolverse a la ciudad a arreglar las cosas con el banco y terminó quedándose a dormir en su apartamento hasta resolver la mayor parte del problema.

― **Juvia se alimenta bien cada día.**

Gray iba a asentir y se detuvo extrañado.

― **Cuándo dices que te alimentas bien, ¿te refieres a que te comes todo el cereal que te da Erza o de verdad estás comiendo lo que te mandaron?**

― **Erza San le permitió a Juvia contratar un servicio de comidas para las tardes, Juvia quería cocinar pero decidió no pedir permiso porque aún está enferma y podría enfermar a los demás.**

― **Ya veo** ―tomó del café y frunció el ceño, estaba caliente y él lo prefería frío―. **¿Y qué comes en las noches?**

― **Lo que Jellal San prepara para todos.**

― **Bueno, si siempre cocina como aquella sopa de pollo, supongo que no hay problema.**

― **Juvia está muy agradecida con todos** ―las mejillas de la joven se encendieron―. **Todos han sido muy amables, incluso la hermana menor de Jellal San llega a hacerle compañía a Juvia y a cuidarla.**

Gray dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa.

― **Puede que sean fastidiosos pero las personas que encontrarás en este lugar son buenas personas.**

― **Juvia lo ha notado, y si Gray Sama lo dice, Juvia lo cree aún más. Se nota que todos son importantes para Gray Sama.**

― **Tsk…** ―Gray chasqueó y miró hacia la pared apenado, nunca fue su intensión dejarse así al descubierto, no era nada usual en él lo que acababa de hacer―. **Como quieras pensarlo** ―cortó de nuevo el tema―. **Solo quería decirte que recuperé tus cosas** ―le señaló un bolso azul con un pequeño Teru Teru Bozu bordado.

― **¡Oh!** ―sorprendida caminó hasta el bolso, nunca pensó tenerlo de vuelta―. **Juvia pensó que no volvería a verlo de nuevo.**

― **Yo también me sorprendí. Al parecer esos tipos se fueron sin recoger nada, probablemente no quisieron esperar a que llegase la policía. Los dueños del hostal guardaron las cosas.**

― **Juvia está muy agradecida con ellos y con Gray Sama.**

― **Tch, olvídalo** ―apenado de nuevo desvió la mirada―. **Pero…** ―carraspeó―. **Hay algo más importante** ―Juvia le miró curiosa―. **Me dijeron que te dijera que si ocupas testigos del ataque, ellos y varios de los que estuvieron presentes están dispuestos a testificar, dejaron sus datos de contacto para ti.**

― **¿Para Juvia?**

― **Así es, ninguno estaba contento con la manera en que te trataron** ―la chica bajó la mirada al suelo―. **Tú tampoco deberías estar contenta con eso.**

― **¡J-Juvia no está contenta con eso!** ―volvió a subir la mirada horrorizada al pensar algo así.

― **¿Los demandarás?**

― **Juvia…** ―la joven movió los ojos hacia un lado mientras una de sus manos jugó con un pequeño rizo que caía sobre sus hombros, Gray en ese momento no pudo evitar quedársele viendo.

 _¿Por qué esos movimientos le recordaban a alguien?_

― **Juvia yo…** ―inició la pregunta que le venía rondando la cabeza desde hacía días pero en ese momento un apagón ocurrió y lo que quiso decirle se esfumó― **Otro más** ―soltó un bufido y se puso de pie cerca de la joven―. **Espero que no se tarden más de lo previsto, medio año con apagones no es nada agradable.**

― **Juvia piensa que vale la pena** ―dijo sonriendo, los diez segundos entre el apagón y el inicio de la planta eléctrica de respaldo iban cuenta atrás―. **Cuando el proyecto del alcalde Mizakuchi termine, la ciudad entera de Magnolia trabajara con solo energías limpias.**

― **Eso es verdad** ―le dio la razón―, **pero más importante ¿demandarás?** ―repitió la pregunta, ahora Juvia apenas era visible a unos pasos de él

― **¿Gray Sama piensa que es lo correcto?**

― **Lo que importa aquí es lo que tu creas que es lo correcto** ―Gray se regañó a sí mismo, esa frase se la había dicho Silver hacia casi un año.

― **Juvia lo hará** ―la escuchó decir de pronto―. **Juvia no quiere que otra persona sea lastimada como lo hicieron con Juvia.**

Ella no lo pudo ver pero Gray sonrió genuinamente.

― **Bien, te daré sus números luego** ―Gray estiró su mano hacia ella―. **¿Trato?** ―esperó un momento y casi baja la mano pensando que ella lo había rechazado― **Por cierto** ―dijo sintiéndose un poco idiota por hacer algo así sin que le pudiesen ver por la falta de luz― **Te estoy dando la mano…**

― **¡OH!** ―la joven achicó los ojos buscándolo y luego de un par de pasos, cuando la notó, la tomó algo nerviosa por estar tan cerca de él en medio de la oscuridad―. **Trato** ―dijo emocionada y las luces se encendieron en ese momento, gracias a eso Gray fue capaz de ver toda la sinceridad y determinación de la joven.

 _Era valiente después de todo._

De alguna manera le agradó que la oscuridad no se tragase el brillo de lucha de esos ojos azules.

Ni la oscuridad del apagón, ni la oscuridad que parecía consumirla el día en que la vio llorando en ese hostal.

El apagón había probado dos cosas:

 _Que el kit de emergencia de Erza y Mira era algo inútil en ese lugar._

 _Y que Juvia era más que esa chica frágil que le sonría con dulzura sin soltar su mano._

― **Por cierto, Juvia…**

― **¿Sí, Gray Sama?**

― **Me estás… majando…**

 _Ah, y eso también._

― **¡OH!**

… _Hay que moverse con cuidado y usar zapatos cuando no hay luz presente…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Apenas habían logrado escapar de la peor parte del aguacero.

Jellal entró jadeando a la casa y Erza entró tras él luego de dejar tirados los zapatos, ambos un poco mojados por la lluvia que fue más rápida que ellos pero nada que pudiese causarles gran problema, tras la puerta abierta se podían ver a las nubes ahogando los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde. Erza, aún riendo por la carrera que habían hecho desde el parque hasta la casa de Jellal en el momento en que las primeras gotas cayeron sobre ellos, encendió de inmediato la luz de la sala y volvió a ver a un divertido Jellal.

― **Eso fue una buena carrera** ―dijo tratando de respirar correctamente y se sentó en el sofá, su blusa era lo que apenas se había mojado por lo que no dañaría los muebles.

― **Debimos prevenir eso** ―río Jellal―. **Los apagones y la lluvia han sido la norma estos días.**

Erza no respondió y en su lugar solo soltó un suspiro.

― **¿Cansada?** ―le dijo Jellal al llegar junto a ella.

― **No** ―ella le sonrió―. **Pero fue muy divertido** ―se quitó la peluca y la colocó en la mesita de noche, probar diferentes tipos de curry y ver a Jellal rehuirle a los más picantes había sido demasiado entretenido.

― **Lo fue** ―asintió Jellal y abrió un poco la cortina para fijarse en la lluvia que caía con fuerza―. **Tendremos que llamar a un taxi para llegar a tu casa.**

― **Creo que no es buena idea** ―negó ella, Macao los había llevado hasta el local de comida hindú cerca del lado sur del parque en donde la lección de ese sábado se había llevado a cabo y por eso no tenían medio de transporte, además, tal vez por fin podría atreverse a invitarlo a la fiesta de Macbeth―. **Es mejor llamar a Macao de nuevo** ―Jellal aceptó la idea, un par de rayos cayeron y Erza pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como el azulado se echó el húmedo cabello hacia atrás; y este, casi de inmediato, volvió a su forma rebelde de enmarcar su apuesto rostro.

― **Oscureció muy rápido.**

― **Sí** ―respondió ella en un monosílabo porque su mente trabajaba en mil y una manera de pedirle a Jellal que fuese con ella a la fiesta, había retrasado tanto el momento por miedo a ofenderlo o hacerlo sentir como un deber que ya estaba cerca de desistir en hacerlo.

― **¿Pasa algo?** ―Jellal se sentó junto a ella en el sofá―. **No quiero forzarte a decir nada, pero siento que desde hace días quieres decirme algo y te contienes. ¿Sucedió algo malo?** ―Erza negó―. **Está bien si no me lo quieres contar** ―soltó con su usual amabilidad―. **Solo espero que no sea algo grave.**

― **No es eso** ―Erza negó con la cabeza, era una tontería preocupar a Jellal solo por no atreverse a hacer una simple pregunta, lo peor que podía pasar era que Jellal se negase―. **Yo, bueno…** ―sacó la invitación que llevaba en el pequeño bolso cruzado que traía―. **Macbeth me invitó a su fiesta, bueno, en realidad nos invitó** ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero no perdió el valor, ella era una mujer decidida, después de todo―. **Aunque dije que no era probable que pudieses ir…**

― **¿No?** ―alzó una ceja.

― **Sí, la fiesta es de noche y tienes que cuidar a Wendy** ―le miró seria―. **Sé que para ti primero están tus hermanas** **y eso es lo correcto** ―Jellal asintió.

― **¿Tú quieres ir?** ―dijo Jellal y Erza rió.

― **No es tanto si quiera ir, solo que sospecho que invitaron a la señorita Brown para que tu fueses** ―le miró con diversión―. **Sé que Macbeth quiere lucir a su apuesto jefe con sus amigos.**

Jellal se sonrojó.

― **No creo que ese sea el caso.**

― **¿No crees o no quieres que sea el caso?** ―continuó divertida, encantada de hacerlo sonrojar.

― **Vous voulez juste avoir du s'amuser avec moi, mademoiselle Erza.** ―le dijo en falso reclamo.

Erza rió.

― **Aunque en parte es por eso, lo digo de verdad**.

― **Igual creo que hay un gran problema con la invitación** ―cambió el tema.

― **Sí, lo sé** ―Erza aceptó―. **Es muy tarde y…**

―… **Y, no he comprado un regalo para Macbeth…** ―terminó por ella con una sonrisa ladeada y Erza le miró sorprendida.

― **¿Regalo?**

― **Por supuesto, no puedo llegar a la fiesta sin un regalo. Puede que hace tiempo no asista a alguna pero recuerdo muy bien que eso es lo usual** ―bromeó y Erza rió ilusionada.

― **¿Entonces irá?**

― **Iremos** ―le corrigió con una sonrisa.

― **¿A pesar de la hora?**

Jellal volvió a reír.

― **¿Qué dije que te causó gracia?** ―hizo un puchero.

― **Erza, Erza** ―negó con cada pronunciación de su nombre―. **Meredy está en la universidad,** **y ¿olvidaste dónde está Wendy ahora?**

Erza tardó un momento en recordarlo.

― **Oh…** ―dejó salir en un murmullo, por dejar que su mente divagara había olvidado que Wendy estaba en una pijamada en la casa de Chelia y que justo por eso ella había estado tratando de invitar a Jellal.

 _«¡Diablos! Estoy muy tonta…»_ se reprendió ella misma.

― **Creo que si nos vamos un poco antes de la hora podré comprar algo en una de las tiendas cerca del parque. ¿Qué dices?** ―de manera juguetona le empujó con suavidad un hombro con el suyo― **¿Quieres ir?**

― **Yo… sí, pero ¿de verdad quieres ir, Jellal?** ―le miró preocupada―. **No quiero forzarte a ir a un lugar que no quieres.**

― **No me estas forzando, al contrario, me alegra que lo recordaras. Hace tiempo no voy a una fiesta** ―se dejó caer contra el respaldar del sofá mientras un par de truenos más resonaban―. **Creo que desde el sétimo semestre que cursé en Francia.**

― **¿Tanto?**

― **No tenía mucho tiempo libre, cursaba bloques completos y seminarios de administración** ―sus ojos se enfocaron un momento en las luces de la sala y luego cerró los ojos―. **Quería graduarme rápido para volver.**

― **¿Extrañabas a tu familia?**

― **Sí…** ―suspiró―, **pero también estaba preocupado, fue en ese tiempo en que a mi papá le dio su primer paro cardiaco… tenía que apurarme para cuidar de mi familia.**

― **¿Te sobre esforzaste, cierto?**

― **Lo hice** ―volvió a abrir los ojos, se acomodó en el sillón y le miró con resignación―, **y al final no fue suficiente.**

― **¿Por qué dices que no lo fue?**

― **No llegué a tiempo.**

― **Jellal…** ―Erza colocó una mano en su mejilla y le sonrió―. **Creo que Wendy y Meredy no opinan igual. Estuviste para ellas, peleaste por ellas y las protegiste. Cualquiera que conozca tu historia diría que eres un magnifico hermano. Tu padre y tu Mère deben de estar orgullosos de sus hijos.**

― **¿Lo crees?** ―soltó en un susurro, su mano se colocó sobre la de ella y su rostro se inclinó poco a poco, quería besarla, y mucho, no lo había hecho en todo el día porque no se sentía correcto besarla cuando fingía ser otra mujer con esa peluca.

 _Era extraño, pero así lo sentía._

― **Lo sé, y lo veo en tu preocupación por ellas día a día** ―le respondió Erza en otro susurro, inclinando su cabeza al verlo acercarse a ella, sintiendo su respiración acercarse.

― **Erza…** ―la actriz cerró los ojos para recibir el beso pero en ese momento solo sintió como Jellal se levantó de pronto del sofá―. **I-iré a buscarte un abrigo para que te cambies… estás en tu casa, si quieres tomar o comer algo puedes tomar lo que quieras en la cocina** ―la peli-escarlata abrió los ojos al oírlo―. **Vuelvo enseguida….** ―dijo mientras tomaba su móvil y se dirigía escaleras arriba.

 _Tenía que tener cuidado._

Jellal subió las escaleras de dos en dos mientras se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

Besar a Erza era una cosa, pero lo que pensó en ese momento al tenerla tan cerca, tan cálida y con la blusa húmeda fue más comprometedor que un beso, no podía permitirse pensar así o besarla con la excusa del juego justo en ese momento en que tenían toda una casa y una noche a solas.

 _No. No. No._

Erza nunca se lo perdonaría si se enterase de lo que deseó en ese momento.

Aún reclamándose, el azulado entró a su habitación, encendió la luz y comenzó a buscar un abrigo para la actriz, sonrió al ver el que le había prestado el día en que durmió en esa casa y decidió darle ese, justo en el momento en que tomó el abrigo un fuerte rayo inundó de luz su habitación y se llevó con su fulgor la luz de la habitación.

― **Otro apagón…** ―murmuró con resignación, un segundo después escuchó un vaso romperse y salió preocupado de la habitación―. **¿Erza?** ―le llamó con el abrigo en una mano y el móvil en la otra iluminando muy tenuemente el camino frente a él―. **Ten cuidado al moverte, podrías cortarte** ―avisó mientras bajaba los últimos dos escalones y llegaba a la cocina―. **¿Erza?** ―miró a todo lado pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver más allá de un paso delante de él―. **¿Erza?** ―Rodeó el desayunador y sintió la mordedura de un vidrio en su pie―. **Sacre…** ―su maldición se interrumpió cuando una mano le sujetó de la parte baja del pantalón.

 _Era ella._

― **¿Erza?** ―Jellal se inclinó y la luz de la pantalla de su móvil apenas y acarició su contorno pero fue suficiente para que él se arrodillase a su lado con la cara llena de preocupación―. **Estás temblando…** ―susurro al poner la mano en su hombro, y no solo era eso, estaba abrazada a sus rodillas con el rostro escondido en ellas―. **Erza…** ―sin una palabra más dejó el móvil encendido en el suelo junto a la joven y la envolvió en sus brazos, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ella sollozaba casi desesperadamente.

 _Jellal no supo que más hacer._

Así que la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

… _Y ella se aferró a él como si temiese quedarse sola en medio de esa oscuridad…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y comentar, animan a continuar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Eh? Bien! Je crois que j'ai gagné:** ( _Francés_ ) ¿Eh?¡ Bien! Parece que voy ganando.

 **Vous voulez juste avoir du s'amuser avec moi, Mademoiselle:** ( _Francés_ ) Usted sólo quieren divertirse conmigo, señorita.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Chan, chan chan… ¿¡Qué pasó!? Pues lo que sucedió. Dx

Ahora, si ven en respectiva, Erza nunca ha estado en una habitación totalmente oscura. :x

¿Por qué le pasa esto? D: ¿Gray recordará de dónde ha visto a Juvia? ¿Irán a la fiesta de Macbeth?

DDDDDDDDDD:

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os con cuenta os responda por PM:

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Tecchi**

 **Bluewater14**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Anuko50**

 **Liraaz Nightray**

 **Alicia Melo Angel29**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os responda por acá:

 **Guest** : Oh, buena teoría. ¿Será la voz del padre? D: Gracias mil por leer. NwN Saludos.

 **Guest 2** : ¡Hola! Las cuestiones de Erza saldrán a la luz cuando tengan que hacerlo, lo principal era fundar la base de su relación con Jellal, una persona no va a revelar lo que ha escondido en ella misma durante años a una persona cualquiera. NwN En cuánto a quién es. Bueno, has dejado muy buenas teorías. O: Genial. Lo de Gray también tiene sus razones y me alegra saber sus teorías, se aclarará cuando deba aclararse, no me gusta apurar las cosas, después de todo esto es una comedia romántica y por eso el humor y el romance tienen prioridad. :D Muchísimas gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **MASTER VIVI** : Oh, el suspenso tiene su protagonismo. xD Me alegra que el fic te dé hambre ASDFGHJKJFDS Después de describir música, describir comida es una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer. xDDD Últimamente me han dejado muchas teorías de quién puede ser la voz de la persona que atormenta a Erza. xD Creo que el manga abrió las puertas a cierta posibilidad. :x ¿Será? Chan, chan… ¡Me alegra que probases esos dulces! *w* Gracias mil por leer. Besos.

 **Melany** : Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar tu review. QwQ De verdad significa mucho. La competencia está que arde, ninguno quiere perder y yo no quiero que pierda ninguno. 7w7)r Dejas teorías sobre el Gruvia… 7w7)r Baia, baia, es una buena teoría. Gracias mil por leer. *w* Un besazo. O3O/

 **Guest Española** : Estoy muy feliz de que les guste la historia. QwQ La verdad a veces ni creo que siga escribiendo ni que escriba tanto. xD Es que para el amor no hay límite para el sonrojo. xDD Naa, en el frío las mejillas también se ponen rojas. Por supuesto que la competencia es verdadera, la verdad si en canon Erza y Jellal no se hubiesen separado por la manipulación de Ultear seguro que habrían sido padres jóvenes porque siempre se llevan ganas. A,A)b xDD El bilingüismo de Jellal… bueno, puedo decir que trato de limitar las frases en francés. xDDD Ultear aparecerá pronto. U-U Tienes buena idea de lo que hará Ultear. xDD La boda del Miraxus… Cada día queda menos. :D Ese fic "Crime Sorciere" es una joya, me llenas el alma de amor al saber que te lo has leído y te a gustado. ¨*w* Y las teorías sobre la voz que atormenta a Erza siguen yéndose por el mismo lado. ¿Acaso os habéis puesto de acuerdo todos? :x Wen es una dulzura. D: No la odies. Por interrumpir. xDDD La adrenalina es buena para el cuerpo y para encender las llamas de la pasión. :x Baia, baia… Este cap es más largo que los demás, llega casi a 9 mil palabras, así que espero no se te haga tan corto. xDD Aunque en parte es un halago porque significa que no les aburro. QwQ De MM la actualización nunca falla, si no actualizo algún mes es porque algo grave me ha pasado. Xd La verdad llevé clases de mecanografía con mi institutriz cuando era pequeña así que digito relativamente rápido. xD Eso me ayuda porque las ideas van rápido y de otra manera perdería el hilo, ojalá las historias pasaran del cerebro a la compu sin necesidad de mover los dedos, porque las ideas a veces me ahogan. D: De hecho tengo muchos más fics y de otros fandoms guardados en la compu. Xd ASDFGHJKLHGDSDFGHJ Me llenas de felicidad al decir que no baja la calidad… me haces llorar de emoción. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! QwQ Te mando insulina y un enorme abrazo. Gracias de nuevo y un besazo. Saludos a España. O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	19. El Despertar

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o.)7** Este cap está lleno de… **fluff** … Lolol…ya ni para qué me disculpo, ya ni para qué busco excusas, ya ni para que me contengo… ya saben cómo soy. *les tira insulina* ¡Es lo único que puedo hacer para disculparme por lo ñoña que soy a veces! xD Por cierto, he tenido muchos trabajos en la Universidad ultimamente además que la semana pasada tuve un par de examenes, así que si ven que no escribo/actualizo/publico tanto, es por eso. QwQ

Espero lo disfruten, yo lo hice. **xDD 7w7)r**

 **Gracias mil por sus reviews. QwQ)b**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Diecinueveavo**

 **.**

 **~El Despertar~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Colocó la bandita en su pie y volteó a verla.

La joven actriz seguía bajo las sabanas que parecían resplandecer debido a las tres linternas que estaban encendidas bajo ellas.

 _Al menos ya había dejado de temblar._

Nunca en la vida Jellal Fernandes creyó llegar a ver de esa manera a Erza Scarlet, aún podía sentir como temblaba contra su cuerpo y sus sollozos contenidos contra su pecho debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, por eso luego de abrazarla por un buen rato y entender que el apagón tardaría más de lo normal, decidió tomarla en brazos y llevarla consigo hasta su habitación para así poder tomar las linternas que ella y Mirajane les obsequiaron a todos sus conocidos, ahora entendía por qué Erza parecía tan decidida de aprovisionar a todos con ellas.

 _Quería que la luz estuviese siempre disponible._

― **Iré al baño a dejar todo esto** _―_ Jellal se levantó de la cama y recogió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y la blusa húmeda de Erza para ponerla a secar en su baño, fue algo difícil lograr que se la cambiara pero con mucha paciencia ―y auto control de su parte para no mirarla mientras lo hacía― lo logró, las tres linternas encendidas fueron de gran ayuda para convencerla de hacerlo, el azulado estaba seguro que Erza hubiese preferido enfermarse a soltarse de sus brazos en medio de la oscuridad.

 _Algo que no se podía tomar como un halago realmente._

― **¿Cómo es-está tu pie?** ―la voz de ella lo hizo parpadear para poder responder, desde que la encontró asustada en la cocina no la había escuchado hablar, de hecho él había estado hablando en voz alta mientras se curaba la herida para tratar de tranquilizarla.

― **Está bien, solo fue un pequeño corte** ―informó y volvió a sentarse a la orilla de su cama, por suerte para él no se había incrustado ningún vidrio―. **Ya lo limpié y le puse una bandita. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Wen aprobaría mi procedimiento médico** ―intentó bromear pero no supo que reacción tuvo ella ya que seguía bajo las sabanas.

― **De-deberías llamar a Wendy** ―su voz tenía rastro de llanto y Jellal se sintió de nuevo impotente en su capacidad de hacer algo por ella.

― **Es verdad, lo olvidé, buscaré el…**

― **Aquí está…** ―le interrumpió ella mientras le pasaba el móvil al pastelero, antes de llevarla cargada en brazos hasta su habitación le había dado su móvil para que la luz de la pantalla estuviese cerca de ella.

― **Gracias** ―dijo tomando el móvil, para cuando lo desbloqueó encontró un mensaje de Wendy informándole que todas estaban bien y ahora habían terminado haciendo un campamento en la sala para contar historias de miedo, Jellal sonrió y le respondió el mensaje a su hermana―. **Al parecer Wen, Charle y sus amigas están disfrutando mucho de su pijamada** ―el joven iba a continuar intentar mantener una conversación con ella pero su móvil sonó con una llamada―. **¿Laxus?** ―dijo extrañado y contestó solo para extrañarse más ante la voz que le habló al otro lado de la línea―. **¿Mirajane? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Eh? Sí, ella… está conmigo, íbamos a ir a la fiesta de Macbeth más tarde y sucedió el apagón…**

― **Diles que estoy bien** ―pidió Erza―. **Tengo tres linternas y no estoy sola, diles que estoy bien y… que gracias por preocuparse…** ―Jellal repitió lo dicho por Erza y entendió que tanto Mirajane como Laxus estaban al tanto del ―en apariencia― miedo a la oscuridad de ella.

 _Y al parecer Erza se sentía apenada por eso._

― **No, tampoco sé nada sobre la duración de este apagón. Debió ser una de las fallas probables del periodo de prueba de las que el alcalde Mikazushi advirtió** ―Jellal escuchó atentó a Mirajane y después asintió con seriedad―. **Por supuesto que no tengo ningún problema, Erza ha estado para mí en muchas ocasiones, yo deseó ser de ayuda para ella en esta ocasión** ―observó como la joven se removió un poco debajo de las sabanas y esperó no haberla incomodado con lo dicho―. **No es nada, Mirajane. Saluda a Laxus y díganle a Macbeth que lamento que sucediese esto justo el día de su fiesta. Hasta luego** ―el pastelero terminó la llamada y soltó un suspiro―. **Laxus y Mirajane estaban en la fiesta de Macbeth,** **al parecer tuvo que cancelar de nuevo la fiesta, me siento mal por él… espero que la próxima fecha que elija sea la definitiva…**

Las sabanas se movieron y Jellal lo tomó como un asentimiento de ella.

 _Y luego nadie más habló._

El silencio en la habitación solo era interrumpido por los ladridos de algunos perros y de algún auto ocasional pasando en la calle frente a la casa del joven, las luces seguían irradiando debajo de las sabanas y la mente de Jellal trabajaba a mil por hora para saber que hacer por Erza.

 _Sin embargo no se le ocurría nada._

― **Jellal** ―la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos y él miró atentamente las iluminadas sabanas―. **Yo… de verdad lamento lo de tu pie, y haber roto ese vaso, y ser una molestia, y comportarme de manera tan ridícula por-**

― **¿Por tener algún miedo como la mayoría de las personas?** ―la detuvo, no le gustaba la manera en que su voz sonaba a desdén contra ella misma.

― **Yo…** ―calló al sentir tres golpecitos suaves en su hombro.

― **¿Puedo entrar?** ―fue la petición de la gentil voz del pastelero y Erza casi sonríe al entender a qué se refería, así que soltó las sabanas para que él las pudiese levantar y meterse bajo ellas, en el momento en que sus manos relajaron ese agarre se dio cuenta de con cuanta fuerza había estado sujetándolas.

 _De nuevo su miedo había tomado lo mejor de ella._

― **Gracias por aceptarme en el** _ **club**_ ―dijo él al meterse en las sabanas, estaba a un brazo de distancia de Erza y la luz de los tres focos permitía observarla a la perfección, su nariz y ojos seguían rojos pero ya no estaba ese miedo que vio en su mirada cuando solo la luz de la pantalla de su móvil la iluminaba.

― **¿El** _ **club**_ **?** ―respondió ella con un ligero ―muy ligero― tinte de diversión en su voz.

― **Bueno, ya sabes… como esos clubs de la casa del árbol en que solo a algunos niños dejaban entrar. ¿Nunca estuviste en alguno?**

Erza negó y bajó la mirada.

Jellal se regañó a sí mismo.

― **Lo siento, yo no…**

― **Los he visto en las películas y la televisión** ―dijo ella con algo de emoción repentina y Jellal sintió alivio por eso―, **siempre quise pertenecer a uno…**

― **Bueno, ya creaste uno** ―Jellal llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella y la acarició con suavidad limpiando los trazos de lágrimas en ella―. **Este es el** _ **"Club De La Luz Bajo Las Sabanas"**_ **y tú eres la fundadora** ―Erza soltó una risita débil y Jellal sonrió.

― **Es ridículo…**

― **Pero es verdad** ―decretó él―. **Y yo soy el orgulloso primer miembro aceptado** ―Erza subió la mirada a él y colocó su mano sobre la de Jellal que aún acariciaba su mejilla.

― **No tienes que sentir pena por mí, Jellal…**

― **No siento** _ **pena**_ **por ti, Erza** ―su voz fue gentil pero la firmeza y la sinceridad eran más que tangibles al hablar―. **Me** _ **preocupo**_ **por ti** ―enfatizó el verbo―. **Así como tú te has preocupado muchas veces por mí, y** ―dijo antes de que ella le interrumpiese―, **de verdad lo digo, siempre quise ser miembro de un club…**

Erza rió de verdad esta vez.

― **¿Y quién dice que ya te acepté?** ―retó con malicia divertida y Jellal por fin vio de nuevo a la Erza fuerte que conocía.

― **¿No?** ―fingió indignación―. **Incroyable!** ―bufó―. **¿Acaso es de esos clubs que requieren una prueba de iniciación?** ―Erza asintió divertida y olvidó por completo que si no fuera por esos tres focos bajo las sabanas estaría rodeada de oscuridad, en especial cuando Jellal sujetó la mano de ella y se la llevó a los labios para darle un pequeño beso― **Entonces dime,** **¿cuál es la prueba para que me aceptes?** ―susurró contra sus nudillos.

― **¿Pr-prueba?** ―tartamudeó nerviosa por la pregunta y las diferentes maneras en que su traidor cerebro la interpretó, pero más por la miel de esa mirada iluminada por la luz artificial, las vetas verdes de los ojos del pastelero resaltaban gracias a la tonalidad amarilla de las linternas―. **Y-yo…**

― **¿No me diga que no tiene ninguna prueba pensada, Señorita Scarlet?** ―le miró con falso reproche―. **Eso sería muy cruel para conmigo.**

― **Bueno, yo…** ―infló las mejillas―. **No estaba pensando fundar un club hoy…** ―se defendió con tono casi infantil y eso hizo a Jellal reír y a ella sonreír y relajarse al verlo y escucharlo.

― **Très bien…** ―aceptó el pastelero―. **Hagamos esto, yo le muestro a usted un secreto de esta habitación y usted me acepta en su club. ¿Trato?** ―Erza no dudó en aceptar y Jellal sonrió de nuevo―. **Pero, deberé pedirle que salgamos un momento de debajo de las sabanas** ―la observó incomodarse y agregó con rapidez―, **los focos seguirán encendidos, por supuesto…** ―la joven se mordió el labio pero asintió, Jellal tomó uno de los emisores de luz artificial en las manos y comenzó a quitar las sabanas de sobre ellos, a pesar de no estar tan cerca de Erza tuvo muy claro que ella se tensaba más y más mientras las retiraba.

 _No quería volver a verla llena de miedo._

Así que se apegó a ella y tomó una de sus manos en la suya.

― **Mira…** ―la distrajo enredando sus dedos con los de ella―. **Hace tiempo no reciben suficiente luz pero…** ―con su otra mano Jellal enfocó un haz de luz en una zona del cielo raso de su habitación y poco a poco un par de pequeños objetos empezaron a brillar.

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír al entender.

― **¿Estrellas?** ―Jellal asintió.

― **Mère, mi padre y yo las colocamos siguiendo los patrones de mis constelaciones favoritas. En la habitación de Meredy hay lazos y corazones, en la de Wen planeo poner patitas de gato y flores** ―explicó moviendo el foco para apuntar a otra zona―. **A mí** **siempre me gustaron mucho las estrellas...**

― **Fue un regalo muy hermoso** ―susurró ella.

― **Lo fue, o más bien, lo es…** ―suspiró―. **Siendo sincero hace tiempo que no las observó como solía, mi habitación permaneció cerrada por muchos años y desde que volví de Francia no paso mucho tiempo aquí así que las cortinas pasan cerradas en el día y las luces apagadas, y para brillar ellas requieren estar expuestas a una fuente de luz…**

 _¿Hace cuánto tiempo dejaba de lado ese tipo de cosas?_

Jellal se negó a pensar en eso en ese momento.

Era verdad que desde que su Mère murió dejó de lado sus pasatiempos para dedicarse por completo a cuidar a sus hermanas, ayudar en la casa y estudiar, en Francia recuperó un poco de esa libertad pero la utilizó en muchas otras cosas de las que se había privado en su juventud tempana, y luego de volver de Francia su mente solo pensaba en trabajar, en proteger y mantener a sus hermanas, pero eso era una decisión de la que no se arrepentía.

Y por eso se regañó.

 _Porque sentía que no debería estar pensando en esas cosas tan egoístas._

Su familia era lo más importante para él.

Una luz se unió a la de él en el cielo raso.

― **Te ayudaré a que vuelvan a brillar…** ―Jellal volteó a ver a Erza con sorpresa y su corazón se enterneció al observar su semblante totalmente decidido y la sonrisa en sus labios mientras apuntaba a las estrellas de plástico pegadas en el cielo raso de su habitación.

 _Así era Erza._

Y entonces una gran pregunta surgió en él.

… _¿El cómo una persona que brillaba tanto como ella podía temer a la oscuridad?..._

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

La sombra se movió una y otra vez contra la pared hasta desaparecer de repente.

Levy rompió a reír.

― **¡Si te mueves tanto la vela se seguirá apagando, hermano!** ―exasperado explicó el niño al que la vela hizo resplandecer sus ojos como un par de rubíes al volver a encenderla.

― **¿¡Acaso es mi culpa que ustedes tarden tanto en adivinar!?** ―reclamó avergonzado.

― **¡No es nuestra culpa que no sepas hacer animales de sombras!** ―respondió Rogue y se sentó de nuevo.

― **¿¡Cómo no pudieron adivinar que eso era un pterodáctilo!?**

― **¿Un…pterodáctilo?** ―repitió Levy divertida―. **Definitivamente no iba a adivinar eso** ―la joven rompió a reír al ver la cara decepcionada de Gajeel.

 _Sin duda era una velada inesperada._

Esa tarde se había topado con Gajeel y Rogue en su pizzería favorita cerca de la avenida segunda de Magnolia y habían terminado comiendo juntos, para cuando terminaron de comer Gajeel se había ofrecido a acompañarla a su apartamento y por ende Levy los había invitado a su vez a comer de un pastel que había hecho en la mañana y así; entre casualidades e invitaciones espontaneas, habían terminado juntos en medio del apagón.

Y jugando a adivinar las sombras en la pared.

― **¡Tú solo quieres impresionar a la señorit-!** ―el niño no pudo continuar puesto que Gajeel le tapó la boca.

― **¡Creo que has comido mucho pastel, Rogue! ¡No imagines cosas!**

― **¡Yomh nom conmmi mcuhjo pamstel!** ―las palabras del niño fueron incomprensibles para Levy al estar su boca tapada.

― **¡Te digo que… Ay!** ―gritó Gajeel al sentir los dientes de Rogue en su mano―. **¡Mocoso!**

― **¡No me dejabas respirar!** ―lo señaló con su dedo.

― **¡Porque estabas por decir tonterías y te burlas de mis figuras de sombras!**

― **¡Porque apestas haciéndolas! ¡A-PES-TAS!** ―lo recalcó sacando la lengua y con su pulgar hacia abajo.

― **Oh…** ―Gajeel se llevó una mano al pecho―. **¡No sabía que hablaba con un experto!**

― **¡Yo sí se hacerlas!¡He practicado!**

― **¿¡Y quién práctica cómo hacer figuras con sombras!?**

― **¡Pues yo porque tu apestas haciéndolas y la vez pasada no entendí nada de lo que me explicabas sobre cómo hacerlas!** ―continuó señalándolo con el dedo y Levy miró del uno al otro sin saber si debía dejarlos continuar o detenerlos.

 _Sinceramente aún se debatía si toda es discusión era divertida o preocupante._

― **¡Gee hee!** ―lo señaló Gajeel con una sonrisa victoriosa―. **Eso quiere decir que eres bueno por mi causa. Agradécele al** _ **Gran Yo**_ **entonces** ―se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja esperando, su pequeño hermano soltó un bufido y Gajeel le chasqueó los dedos para apurarlo.

Rogue le dio una patada en la espinilla.

― **¡ERES UN MALD- MOCOSO!** ―se censuró así mismo mientras brincaba en un pie y se sujetaba el otro.

― **Señorita Levy** ―habló Rogue pasando totalmente de su hermano― **¿me permite usar su baño?**

Levy asintió y observó como el pequeño tomó el móvil de su hermano para iluminar su camino.

― **¿Ésta enojado?** ―preguntó preocupada.

― **Naaa** ―negó Gajeel y se tiró al sofá sobándose aún la espinilla, la fuerza con que se tiró causó que la vela volviese a apagarse―. **Demonios…**

― **¿Estás seguro de que no está enojado?** ―la joven tomó el encendedor y prendió la vela, para su desgracia en su casa esa vela aromática era lo único que tenía para los apagones, algo verdaderamente peligroso considerando que su apartamento estaba repleto de libros.

― **Sí** ―afirmó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja―. **Si estuviese enojado de verdad no se molesta en responderme, además…** ―le miró emocionado―. **¿Oíste cómo me dijo ese mocoso?** ―Levy negó―. **Me dijo "Porque apestas haciéndolas" y me sacó la lengua.**

Levy rió.

― **Bueno, no puedes ofenderte de la sinceridad de un niño** ―Gajeel entrecerró la mirada al recibir el insulto que venía gratis en la declaración de la joven―. **Bueno** ―trató de corregirse―, **la verdad es qu-**

― **Ya, ya** ―la detuvo―. **Ya entendí el mensaje** ―desvió la cara hacia el otro lado preguntándose si no debería entrar a algún curso de cómo hacer figuras de sombras con las manos―. **Pero ese no es el punto,** _ **Sombri-enana**_ ―bajó la voz de manera cómplice y la atmósfera de confidencialidad que se formó en ese momento entre ellos le impidió a Levy quejarse por el nuevo apodo―. **Ese vocabulario y lo que hizo es lo que haría un niño de su edad** ―volvió a sonreír de oreja a oreja―. **Generalmente haría y usaría algo más sofisticado.**

― **¿Y está mal que lo haga?** ―Levy no quiso que fuese así, pero su pregunta tenía algo de personal en ella, durante su niñez también solía expresarse de manera más adulta que los demás niños―. **¿Está mal ser diferente?**

Gajeel rió.

― **No** ―negó de nuevo―. **Es solo que a veces se fuerza a serlo, intenta comportarse como adulto. Verás, hubo una época con poco dinero para nosotros, para mantenerse en esa escuela ese enano dependió de los buenos comentarios de sus profesores para ganar una beca** ―confesó con algo de pena pero después la dejó de lado, no debía avergonzarse de sus luchas―. **Rogue pasó de ser un niño juguetón y travieso a uno sumamente estudioso y tranquilo. Se forzó a ser lo que esos profesores buscaban y aunque sé que él es feliz leyendo en silencio también sé que a veces se fuerza de más y reprime sus instintos de mocoso, a veces creo que lo hace porque se siente una carga para mí** ―se echó para atrás en el sillón y bajó más la voz cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse―. **Rogue puede ser lo que le dé la gana ser, por eso jamás permitiré que ese enano se reprima solo por ser bien visto por algunos** ―Levy le miró conmovida por sus palabras, ella entendía que era eso de ser encasillada en un estereotipo de persona estudiosa y tranquila―. **Al final Rogue no es una sombra moldeada por otras manos…**

 _Él era su hermano y lo protegería._

― **Hermano** ―Rogue llegó a su lado y colocó su mano con seriedad en su hombro―. **Hice lo que tú siempre haces en nuestra casa.**

― **¡Gee hee! ¿Ser genial y divertido?** ―Rogue sonrió con infantil travesura.

― **No, taquear por completo el sanitario… ¿Podrías ir a arreglarlo?**

La cara de Gajeel se volvió tan roja que le hizo competencia a la incandescencia de la vela junto a él.

Levy y Rogue rieron tanto que los vecinos se quejaron.

… _Sí, ese niño aún era su pequeño hermanito travieso…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Al despertar creyó estar teniendo uno de los mejores sueños en su vida.

 _Pero no lo era._

El que Erza Scarlet estuviese en su cama no era producto de su imaginación, y el hecho de que ella estuviese ahora dormida entre sus brazos se sentía irreal.

 _Pero era real._

Jellal no se atrevió a moverse durante un lapso incalculable, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de ella ahora tranquilo y libre de lágrimas y se preguntó cuándo fue que cayó dormido, recordaba perfectamente comenzar a contarle a Erza historias sobre esas constelaciones y de las cosas que de niño había aprendido sobre ellas, hasta contó historias de su familia. Incluso recordaba muy bien cuando la cabeza de Erza se arrecostó en su pecho y sus brazos lo atraparon estando sus ojos ya cerrados y su mente vagando en el mundo onírico, era curioso que no le sorprendiese que Erza fuese el tipo de persona que abrazase algo al dormir, parecía ir perfecto con la parte adorable de su personalidad que solía ocultar a los demás, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue que él la envolviese en sus brazos, no solo por tal hecho en sí, sino porque no lo recordaba, ni mucho menos recordaba cuando fue que él se durmió.

Su plan era irse luego de que ella se durmiese para no sentirse un aprovechado.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba.

 _Incapaz de dejar de abrazarla._

 _Incapaz de dejar la cama._

 _«Debería…»_ pensó e intentó soltar el abrazo pero ella se movió y de inmediato él se congeló, no quería despertarla aún, no sabía qué hora era pero era obvio que apenas estaba amaneciendo y quería que descansase más.

Soltó un suspiró.

Nunca en su vida había despertado con una mujer en brazos, y no que nunca hubiese estado con una, simplemente era que nunca permitió ese tipo de intimidad con alguna. Cuando salió del colegio y se fue a estudiar a Francia y se permitió ser un joven _normal_ ―con todas sus curiosidades, hormonas e instintos― y no uno lleno de responsabilidades de adultos, las mujeres fueron algo que llenaron varias de sus noches, mas sin embargo nunca tuvo en mente una relación estable, para él ese tipo de relaciones solo traerían sobre sí mismo responsabilidades, restricciones y deberes, cosas que había dejado en su casa y que no quería retomar porque en ese tiempo se sintió tan libre que no quiso arriesgarse a perder esa libertad que recién probaba mezclando placer con sentimientos.

Ese era el sentir y pensar de aquel Jellal.

 _¿Y el de ahora?_

Sus ojos vagaron en el rostro de la mujer junto a él, su mano se movió a acariciar uno de los mechones escarlatas que cubrían uno de sus ojos y su mente se llenó de pensamientos que le hicieron sonreír y luego lo asustaron.

 _Y entonces, con mucha precaución, dejó la cama._

El pastelero comprobó las luces y se alegró de que la electricidad estuviese de vuelta, con cuidado ―y sin verla a ella― tomó las linternas cerca de Erza y las apagó luego de encender la lámpara de la mesa de noche y abrir las cortinas para que cuando ella despertase la luz llenase la habitación por completo y ella no se asustase por la oscuridad.

 _Jellal hizo de todo para no pensar en todo eso que llenaba su mente._

Pero a la mente no es fácil acallarla

… _Mucho menos cuando se alía con los sentimientos…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Le llamó la atención la puerta abierta hacia al jardín interno y se dirigió hacia allá.

Gray bostezó de una muy ruidosa manera y estiró sus brazos sobre la cabeza al salir, su rostro ganó color al ver a la joven cantante observarlo.

― **B-Bueeee…nohssss dí-díaaaas…** ―intentó hablar en medio del bostezo y eso solo empeoró el sentimiento de vergüenza en él por la manera en que salió su voz.

Juvia sonrió divertida al verlo así.

― **Buenos días, Gray Sama ¿Cómo amaneció?** ―respondió ella tan articulada y amable que el chico deseó haberse quedado en la cama.

― **Y-yo…** ―carraspeó y fingió prestar atención al cielo apenas amanecido sobre ellos―. **Bien** ―se cruzó de brazos para recuperar el temple―. **¿Y tú? ¿No tuviste problemas anoche por causa del apagón?**

― **Juvia no tuvo ningún problema gracias a la fuente de energía de reserva de la casa de Erza San.**

 _«Soy un idiota…»_ se dijo a sí mismo, por supuesto que no tuvo problemas, el apagón no duró más de diez segundos antes de que el generador eléctrico se encendiese. De hecho él mismo había pasado toda la noche viendo películas.

― **S-sí…** ―respondió y luego guardó silencio, no sabía si era porque no había dormido mucho o por causa de estar pensando en si llamar a su padre o no para pedirle un favor, pero estaba bastante torpe para conversar; aunque, si era honesto consigo mismo, conversar nunca había sido su fuerte.

Bueno, en una época si lo fue.

 _Pero esa época había pasado._

― **¿Gray Sama también piensa que el cielo se ve triste?** ―preguntó de pronto ella y él volvió a mirarla.

― **¿Triste?** ―miró al cielo y luego la observó a ella―. **¿Por lo gris? ¿No habíamos hablado de algo parecido ya?**

Juvia asintió.

― **¿Eso quiere decir que no me creíste la primera respuesta? Así que soy tan poco confiable y tan poco honesto…** ―soltó a propósito en un murmullo audible y miró su reacción de soslayo.

 _No se equivocó con lo que imaginó que pasaría._

― **¡GRAY SAMA ES UNA PERSONA MUY CONFIABLE Y AMABLE!** ―la joven negó con sus manos de inmediato totalmente apenada―. **¡JUVIA JAMÁS PENSARÍA QUE GRAY SAMA NO ES HONESTO! ¡JUVIA SABE QUE GRAY SAM-!**

El mencionado rompió a reír.

No porque ella fuese tan honesta como para expresarse tan libremente, sino porque esa manera de ser se le hacía tan refrescante que alivianada sus pensamientos y lo hacía sentirse ligero.

 _Lo suficientemente ligero para reír sin importarle nada._

― **Gray Sama…** ―el chico aún sosteniéndose el estómago por la risa la volteó a mirar y sus mejillas infladas se le antojaron adorables.

― **Lo siento** ―se disculpó todavía riéndose―. **Pero hubieses visto tu cara…** ―la joven se llevó las manos al rostro y miró hacia el suelo, Gray dejó de reírse al ver ese cambio―. **Hey, no quise decir que…**

― **Juvia hará el desayuno** ―anunció de pronto con un ánimo falsamente alegre, era obvio que no estaba molesta, más bien parecía algo triste―. **¿Gray Sama come panqueques?** ―dijo pasando a su lado e ingresando a la cocina.

 _Ella deseaba cambiar de tema._

Gray la miró buscar cosas en la refrigeradora y aguantó el bufido que quiso salir de él, pensando que, si él fuese tan buena persona como Juvia creía se disculparía y le diría que su rostro no era lo que le causaba risa, que su rostro en realidad era muy bonito y…

 _«Familiar…»_ se repitió lo que se había estado repitiendo varias veces desde hacía tiempo, pero decidió no seguir con ese tema, porque, si de verdad ellos se conocían de antes y Juvia lo recordaba significaba que no quería hablar de eso tampoco y al menos en eso si deseaba ser tan amable como ella creía y no lo traería a conversación.

 _¿Hacía bien o mal?_

No estaba seguro.

Echó un vistazo más al cielo y se preguntó si Juvia solo veía cielos grises y no cielos despejados como el que se alzaba ahora sobre él.

 _¿Qué clases de cielos prefería él?_

― **Tsk…** ―soltó frustrado y entró a la cocina― **Tengo que salir** ―anunció a la joven y dejó la habitación, hacía tiempo lo había dejado pero ahora su cuerpo y mente ansiaban un poco de nicotina.

Tal vez él era igual.

… _Una persona que se atormentaba viendo solo cielos grises…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Le costó mucho abrir los ojos pero se forzó a hacerlo.

Erza bostezó y se apretó contra la almohada que estaba entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el familiar aroma de colonia mezclada con un sutil dulce olor que le recordaba a las pastelerías, justo el olor de él.

 _De Jellal Fernandes._

La joven se separó de la almohada y se sentó en la cama de un brinco.

― **Yo… dormí con Jellal…** ―susurró para sí y de inmediato sintió su cara calentarse por lo malinterpretable que podía ser su comentario aún para su propia mente― **¡E-es decir, yo…!** ―se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba siendo absurda al buscar justificar lo dicho para ella misma.

 _Tal vez aún estaba medio dormida._

Erza respiró hondo y trajo las sabanas contra su cuerpo en tanto observaba la habitación que, al igual que el pastelero, era ordenada y sencilla. Las cortinas estaban corridas y por eso toda la luz de esa mañana soleada entraba a raudales y la actriz no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que él las había dejado así para que cuando ella se despertase encontrase la habitación iluminada, y aunque eso no hubiese sido la razón, el que al voltearse encontrase la lámpara junto a la cama encendida y las tres linternas cerca de ella era la prueba de que Jellal se preocupaba mucho por ella.

― **Le causé muchos problemas…** ―soltó en un bufido y con los ojos cerrados se tiró de espaldas a la cama, se sentía mal por haber sucumbido a su miedo de nuevo, por no poder dejar eso en el pasado y terminar siendo una carga para un hombre increíblemente responsable que no dudaba en echarse los problemas de otros a los hombros, se suponía que ella era amiga de Jellal y al final se había convertido ―por unas horas― en alguien más que dependía de él.

 _Se sentía absurda._

Sintió ganas de llorar y abrió los ojos decidida a no hacerlo, si ya había fallado controlándose la noche anterior no iba a continuar fallándose a sí misma cayendo en la auto compasión, respiró hondo y su mirada se centró en las estrellas en el cielorraso y eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo al recordar a Jellal contándole sobre ellas.

Su voz gentil, sus dedos entre los suyos y su risa suave cuando relataba alguna anécdota divertida de su familia.

 _Y aún antes de eso._

La sensación de calidez y seguridad que sintió entre sus brazos cuando la abrazó en la cocina mientras ella lloraba, la manera en que sus dedos peinaron su cabello para tranquilizarla, la manera en que la cargó escaleras arriba y la arropó con gentileza luego de que ayudarla a cambiarse la blusa mojada.

 _Jellal era un buen hombre y un gran amigo._

― _ **Él es…**_ ―su pensar se vio interrumpido al escuchar una olla caerse y resonar―. **¡No debería de seguir aquí acostada!** ―se regañó y se levantó con rapidez a acomodar la cama evitando ver el poster de ella misma que Jellal mantenía decorando su habitación ya que ella no era esa mujer poderosa que el pastelero pensaba que era.

 _¿Después de la noche anterior cómo pensaría ahora de ella?_

Para alejar esos pensamientos, la actriz se adentró al baño de Jellal en donde se aseó un poco antes de bajar, lastimosamente ni el agua fría pudo rebajar la hinchazón de sus ojos pero ya nada podía hacer con eso, además, ya Jellal había visto algo peor que eso.

 _Por supuesto que lo había visto._

Con un último bostezo bajó a la cocina en donde sabía estaba él, y al verlo ordenando las ollas por tamaño el pensamiento de que ese hombre trataba a la cocina como un santuario se reafirmó en ella.

― **Buenos días** ―saludó al llegar cerca del desayunador y casi ríe al ver como la olla a la que el joven azulado parecía querer hacer brillar como un espejo por la manera en que la secaba, casi cae de sus manos.

― **B-buenos días** ―saludó dejando la olla en su nuevo lugar y haciéndose el cabello húmedo hacia atrás con una mano―. **¿Estás… bien?** ―preguntó algo inseguro.

― **Sí** ―Erza se alegró de su aplome y se sentó en uno de los banquillos altos del desayunador―. **¿Cómo está tu pie?**

― **Está perfecto** ―aseguró con una sonrisa.

― **Yo, me alegro… Jellal, gracias por…** ―sus mejillas traicionaron su intento de mantenerse casual y sus dedos jugaron entre ellos sobre el claro granito― **todo…** ―soltó un suspiro y sonrió con timidez―. **Es decir, por haberme ayudado ayer… de verdad, muchas gracias, y disculpa por las molestias que te causé.**

Jellal dejó el trapo con el que secaba ―abrillantaba― las ollas y se sentó en un banquillo frente a ella.

 _Simplemente no podía mantenerse distanciado de Erza cuando le sonreía de esa manera._

― **No tienes por qué disculparte por nada, Erza** ―colocó su mano sobre la de ella en un gesto inconciente―. **Somos amigos, si puedo ayudarte te ayudaré. Estoy más que seguro que tú harías lo mismo por mí si yo hubiese necesitado de ti.**

La joven asintió.

― **Lo haría** ―aseguró con completa sinceridad―. **Entonces, acepta mi gratitud, aunque somos amigos siempre se debe agradecer** ―soltándose de la mano de Jellal para cruzarse de brazos y afirmar con la cabeza repetidas veces, muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Jellal asintió divertido por su aptitud y se aguantó el suspiro al darse cuenta que había tomado su mano sin darse cuenta.

― **Entonces** ―continuó para alejar los pensamientos que la limpieza extrema de la cocina y el _abrillantamiento_ de ollas luego de cocinar no le habían sacado de la cabeza―. **¿Quieres desayunar?** ―preguntó mientras se volteaba a sacar algo del horno alto.

― **No necesitas hacer algo, puedo conformarme con cereal.**

― **¿Cereal?** ―Jellal negó con la cabeza y dejó un platón enfrente de ella―. **Definitivamente no desayunarás cereal** ―la señaló con el dedo―. **En realidad la pregunta debería ser qué deseas tomar.**

Erza miró emocionada el platón lleno de rollos de canela y estuvo de acuerdo en que definitivamente no iba a comer cereal.

― **Té** ―pidió tomando un rollo tentadoramente caliente y partiéndolo en dos se deleitó en el vaho aromático de la canela que salió de él―. **¡Cualquiera se acostumbraría a desayunar así!** ―declaró emocionada mientras le daba un bocado a una de las mitades en su boca y disfrutaba de como la corteza bronceada por la cobertura de miel y mantequilla se derretía al tocar su lengua.

Jellal rió al verla así.

 _Y habló sin pensarlo._

― **No me importaría que te acostumbrases…** ―al escucharse su cara se puso roja y agradeció que Erza fuese fácilmente distraída con los dulces porque no escuchó lo que él dijo, regañándose de nuevo a sí mismo se fue a la cocina a poner a calentar agua para el té de ambos.

― **Por cierto** ―dijo Jellal luego de sentarse de nuevo frente a ella para desayunar también―. **Mañana a la salida le haremos una pequeña fiesta sorpresa a Macbeth** ―Erza dejó de comer y le prestó atención―, **sería bueno que estuvieses allí también,** _ **señorita Brown**_ **.**

― **¿De verdad?** ―de nuevo la emoción la embargaba, sin duda esa Erza que vio ayer no era para nada la verdadera Erza, Jellal sabía que aunque la mujer frente a él no era la persona perfecta que antes creía que era la actriz, sin duda tampoco era la persona llena de miedo de la noche anterior.

 _Y él prefería por mucho a la Erza que había llegado a conocer._

― **Sí** ―continuó―. **Fue una idea de Freed y Laxus aceptó, Freed me llamó hace un rato para que prepare un pastel especial para él. Se notaba muy preocupado por Macbeth, al parecer se deprimió un poco por tener que cancelar la fiesta por causa del apag-** ―se detuvo antes de mencionar tal evento, lo menos que quería era arruinar el ánimo de Erza recordándole eso.

― **El apagón…** ―terminó ella por él con actitud decidida―. **No te preocupes, Jellal, puedes mencionarlo** ―Erza tomó otro rollo de canela―, **si quiero superar ese miedo debo aprender a hablar de él** ―subió los hombros y no despegó sus ojos del dulce frente a ella mientras lo partía poco a poco, las migas cayeron en su plato y fue como si contaran los segundos de su silencio―. **No quiero que ese miedo me domine, así que…** ―soltó un suspiro y miró a Jellal con un anhelo extraño―, **si alguna vez decido hablar de ese miedo o de las razones de él, o… de lo que siento en esos momentos, ¿me escucharías?**

 _«¿Me escucharía?»_

¿De verdad él se prestaría para escuchar las razones de una persona adulta como ella que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad como si fuese una niña?

 _Tal vez era demasiado pedir para una persona a la cual conocía desde hacía solo un par de meses._

 _Tal vez era demasiado pedir viniendo de alguien como ella._

 _«Tal vez sea como dij-»_

― **Por supuesto que lo haría** ―la mano de Jellal de nuevo tomó la suya y sus labios besaron sus nudillos haciéndola olvidarse por completo de esa voz que susurraba sus miedos a su cabeza todo el tiempo―. **Cuando quieras hablarlo, o cuando necesites de mi ayuda para cualquier otra cosa, puedes contar conmigo, Erza** ―sonrió con travesura infantil re afirmada por el coqueto hoyuelo en su mejilla―. **Después de todo somos los únicos miembros del** _ **"Club De La Luz Bajo Las Sabanas"**_

Erza sintió como su cara se iba poniendo roja pero igual rompió a reír.

Jellal la acompañó también.

 _Al parecer ese club de verdad se había creado._

Y así continuaron hablando de otras cosas mientras desayunaban, y cuando por fin Erza anunció que debía irse a su casa ya que Jellal debía ir a recoger a su hermana, el pastelero le prestó unas gafas oscuras y suéter con capucha para que saliese al auto de Mirajane quien había llamado para pedirle que la acompañara en un asunto que ―según la albina― era de máxima importancia.

Y por eso estaba ahora allí, observándola tomar sus cosas antes de salir.

― **Dale mis saludos a Wendy y a Meredy** ―dijo colocándose el bolso.

― **Por supuesto.**

― **Y no se sobre esfuerce en la clase de cocina, profesor Fernandes.**

― **No, no lo haré, señorita Scarlet** ―prometió divertido.

― **Bien** ―Erza tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de abrirla respiró hondo, se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta Jellal y sorprendiéndolo, se puso de puntillas y besó con dulzura su mejilla.

 _Un beso casto, puro y sincero._

― **Merci beaucoup** _ **, Jellal…**_ ―susurró luego acariciando la mejilla que besó para luego encaminarse de nuevo a la puerta, colocarse los lentes y la capucha y salir hacia el auto de su amiga.

― **Je t'en prie,** _ **Erza**_ **…** ―murmuró a la nada cuando por fin pudo hablar, su mano desacomodó su cabello y luego bajó hasta el lugar en donde ella le besó―. **Mère… así que así se siente estar…** ―soltó un suspiro largo y se quedó viendo la puerta por donde había salido ella.

 _¿Y ahora qué hacía?_

Se sentía indefenso ante lo que ella lo hacía sentir.

… _Indefenso, e indudablemente enamorado…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y comentar, animan a continuar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Merci beaucoup:** ( _Francés_ ) Muchas gracias.

 **Je t'en prie:** ( _Francés_ ) Esta frase luego de un _"Gracias"_ puede igualarse al _"De nada"_ en español, y de hecho hay otras frases más exactas para decir _"De nada"_ en Francés. Sin embargo Jellal usa esta porque también tiene otro significado en otros contextos, como _"Por favor" "Te lo ruego" "Adelante"_ , ya que él no solo está respondiendo al _"Muchas gracias"_ de Erza, sino también a lo que ella lo está haciendo _sentir_. ¡Jojojo! 7w7)r

* * *

 **Recomendaciones** :

De la adorable **Light Winchester** , este fic **JERZA** es un amor, una dulzura, una cosa bonita y bien hecha que alegra el corazón al leer. ASDASDASD. Si quieren ternura y muchos feels por la OTP, les recomiendo leerlo, se llama **THE LUCKY ONE** y la verdad soy yo la que se considera la suertuda de que alguien escribiese algo tan precioso de mis bebés. QwQ/. Si la animan leyendo y dejándole un review, se los agradecería de corazón.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿Qué les dice que el cap estaba fluff? ¡Quien advierte no traiciona! Dx ¡Es mi culpa por comer pastel mientras escribo! xDD Espero que les gustase y me pregunto que están pensando ¿¡Qué teorías tienen!?

¿Creen que Erza siente lo mismo?

¿Qué hará Jellal ahora con su competencia de besos? ¿La seguirá?

¿Cuál favor quiere pedirle Gray a su papá?

¿Juvia será quien hable de su conocimiento previo de Gray?

¿Gajeel aprenderá a hacer sombras?

¿Macbeth por fin tendrá su fiesta?

¿Para qué llamó Mira a Erza?

¿Aceptarán más miembros en el nuevo club?

¿Erza volverá a dormir tan bien acompañada?

¿Gajeel destaqueó el baño?

xDDD

¡Que montón de preguntas!

Espero poder responder a todas. xDDDDD

¡Gracias mil por leer! NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os amables lectores con cuenta os responda por PM:

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Bluewater 14**

 **Alicia Melo Angel 29**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **MinSul 6011**

 **Willivb**

 **FletchS**

 **Banana Sama**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Cristian Kage Kaizoku**

A vosotras/os amables lectores sin cuenta os responda por PM:

 **MASTER VIVI** : Gray se distrae fácil. ¡Que chico! Tan fácil que es preguntar… 7w7)r Pobre Gajeel, su vida amorosa está llena de vergüenzas. xDD ¿Puede acaso pasarle algo peor que vomitarle a la que le gusta en los zapatos? :x O: ¿Tienes fobia a las tormentas? Debe ser muy difícil. QwQ Erza tiene suerte de tener ese guapo pastelero para darle… comprensión… 7v7)r ¿En serio Jellal te quiere hacer estudiar francés? XD Y yo acá conteniéndome para no escribir tantas frases en otro idioma para no confundirlos. xD Gracias mil por leer, espero te guste el cap. Besos. O3O/

 **Melany** : xD De hecho muchas teorías apuntaban a que algo pasaba con Wendy, principalmente que eran achaques de la edad y que se estaba volviendo una señorita. NwN Oie… vaya regalo quieres para Jellal. 7x7)b Gray no nos ayuda con eso de saber de dónde Juvia lo conocía… ¡Que problema! Dx PD: Es verdad, por dicha tengo varios lectores en wattpad QwQ pero ciertas historias creo que no son adecuadas para wattpad, así que prefiero solo manejarlas en un sitio y no estresarme por ciertas cosas. Xd Gracias por tus lindas palabras. QwQ *corazones* Un besazo y gracias mil por leer. N3N/

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : Lee a tu ritmo, lo que me importa realmente es que disfruten leyendo. NwN)b Síí… como "Mi Maid" tuvo un comienzo muy "a por todas" xD Quería otra historia donde las cosas fueran un poco más lentas, y por eso acá vamos, a paso de tortuga. xDD Me alegra que no me quieran matar, o al menos no todos. DDDDD: Wendy al parecer sigue teniendo misterios entre los lectores. ¡Teorías, teorías! *w*¡JAJAJAJAJ! Con lo del Gruvia he recibido varias amenazas de muerte y mira que no aprendo ¿eh? xDD El pasado es difícil de superar para muchas personas, en este caso, Erza tiene algo que no le permite avanzar. Dx Jellal… haz algo… ¡Gracias mil por leer! Besazos. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	20. La Sorpresa

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! Pues ayer pregunté en mi facebook si querían actu de este fic o de "Serendipia" y "Dulce Destino" ganó, así que hoy me puse a escribir la actu. **NwN/.** Espero que les guste el cap… :x

 **Gracias mil por sus reviews. QwQ)b**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña y dulcemente empalagosa es totalmente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

«Pensamientos»

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Vigésimo**

 **.**

 **~La Sorpresa~**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Los postres estaban perfectos a pesar de sus preocupaciones.

Jellal echó un último vistazo a la bandeja que sería llevada al mostrador de postres y sonrió satisfecho, aunque él estaba hecho un lio por sus sentimientos descubiertos no había manera de que pudiese permitirse no hacer bien su trabajo, en este momento hacer flores de azúcar perfectas y nata montada en su punto era algo que lo tranquilizaba y lo enfocaba en algo diferente a eso.

 _Sus sentimientos._

― **¿Se peleó con la señorita Brown?** ―Macbeth le preguntó antes de tomar la bandeja con las pequeñas tartaletas decoradas con flores tropicales hechas de azúcar, Jellal se sorprendió de oírlo hablar ya que desde la mañana estaba sumamente callado, si tuviese que adivinar supondría que era porque seguía triste por el fallo de su fiesta, incluso había dicho que ya no haría ninguna más.

― **No** ―Jellal negó de inmediato―, **por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?**

― **Bueno…** ―Macbeth bostezó y subió los hombros―, **se veían un poco extraños en la mañana, parecían distanciados, usted más que todo, jefe.**

 _«¿Fui tan notario?»_ se cuestionó Jellal, la verdad sí había mantenido la distancia con Erza, pero es que simplemente no sabía como tratarla ahora, por suerte para él la sesión de fotos de la mañana con los postres fue rápida porque habían perdido mucho tiempo revisando de nuevo los refrigeradores y congeladores del restaurante.

― **Solo digo** ―continuó Macbeth al ver la cara pensativa del azulado―, **la señorita Brown parecía algo preocupada, pero quien soy yo para meterme** ―bostezó de nuevo―, **ni siquiera puedo organizar una fiesta…** ―su tono quiso ser casual pero era obvio que le afectaba, Jellal dejó de pensar en sí mismo y se concentró en el plan.

 _Después de todo, por eso había elegido ese postre para esa semana._

― **Freed, Macbeth** ―los dos jóvenes le miraron atentos―, **estás flores hoy nos atrasaron mucho, creo que debo darles una tutoría extra para que aprendan a hacerlas** ―ambos asintieron.

― **¿Puede ser el fin de semana?** ―preguntó Macbeth desganado.

― **Oh, yo…** ―Freed interrumpió, la idea era que fuese ese mismo día para celebrarle el cumpleaños―, **no puedo el fin de semana, y además, ceo que sería más útil saber hacer las flores lo antes posible, hoy todo ese trabajo lo tuvo que hacer nuestro jefe** ―miró al azulado dispuesto a seguirle la corriente―, **¿podría ser hoy?**

― **¿¡HOY!?** ―reclamó Macbeth―. **¿Quieren que me quede extra y sin aviso? Les voy diciendo que están soñando si creen que yo voy a…**

― **No, no será aquí** ―le interrumpió Jellal limpiándose las manos en un trapo―, **sería en mi casa, tengo que cuidar a mi hermana. Claro, si no les importa ir hasta allá…**

― **¿En su casa?** ―la ceja de Macbeth se elevó interesada, descubrir viviendas de hombres apuestos era tentador.

― **Así es** ―sonrió el pastelero, al final habían decidido que el mejor lugar era su casa ya que de esa manera el chico de labios oscuros no sospecharía nada; y, a pesar de que fue extraño para él aceptar celebrar algo en un lugar que no había visto una celebración desde hacía años, decidió aceptar, en ese momento varias personas estaban preparando en su casa la sorpresa para el chico―. **Salimos de acá y nos vamos en taxi hasta mi casa ¿qué les parece?.**

― **Entonces voy** ―aceptó de buena gana―, **pero me voy temprano porque necesito mi sueño de belleza.**

Freed sonrió cómplice a Jellal.

― **Yo espero que sea tan entretenido que prefieras no irte temprano** ―agregó Freed desapareciendo luego con la última bandeja de postres, Macbeth lo miró sin entender y subiendo los hombros de nuevo comenzó a limpiar la cocina para ya poderse ir.

Aprender de lo que le gustaba y estar con chicos guapos.

… _¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?..._

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa todo estaba en completa oscuridad.

Cuando todo el mundo apareció gritando feliz cumpleaños, Macbeth casi se va de espaldas al suelo si no hubiese sido porque Freed lo agarró.

― **¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!?** ―Macbeth miró como todos se reían al observar su sorpresa y sintió sus mejillas rojas y llenas de indignación―. **¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SE RÍEN!?**

― **No sabía que iba a ser tan divertido** ―Laxus rió con ganas―. **¿Grabaste eso, Mira?**

― **Por completo** ―Mirajane le cerró un ojo con el móvil en la mano―, **la mejor expresión de susto desde que Ever le hizo la falsa broma de embarazo a mi hermano** ―Laxus rió de nuevo.

― **¡ASUSTAR A ALGUIEN MEDIO DORMIDO NO ES NADA DIVERTIDO!** ―reclamó de nuevo y perforó con su mirada a los presentes―. **¿¡Y QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEN TODOS USTEDES AQUÍ!?**

― **¡Agh!** ―una joven de cabellera plateada se acercó rodando los ojos al chico―. **¡Estas más que medio dormido! ¿¡Qué no escuchaste que dijimos "feliz cumpleaños"!?**

― **¿¡Eh!?** ―Macbeth miró a todos, observó los globos y las cintas decorativas, el pastel y la comida puesta en buffet―. **¿De quién es el cumpleaños?** ―volteó a mirar a Jellal―. **¿De usted?**

Jellal negó con una sonrisa.

― **¿Entonces de quién?** **¡Y qué sepan que no traje regalo!** ―arrugó el ceño―. **¿Y por qué Sorano y Sawyer están aquí?**

― **¡AGH!** ―La joven llamada Sorano le pellizcó el brazo hasta hacerlo gritar―. **¡Despierta de una vez, idiota! ¡ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡TUYO!**

― **¿Mi-mío…?** ―la boca de Macbeth se abrió incrédula mientras prestaba atención a todo, ahora se daba cuenta que todo llevaba sus colores favoritos ―negro, blanco y púrpura― y que las personas que estaban ahí eran sus amigos, estaban casi todos los que había invitado a su fiesta―, **¿¡Pe-pero cómo!? ¿¡Cómo ustedes están aquí!?**

 _¿Acaso era una cruel ilusión?_

― **Eres muy lento a veces** ―Sawyer le palmeó la espalda―. **Mejor vamos a comer que me muero de hambre.**

― **Pero yo… no entiendo cómo…**

― **Creo que debes seguir el consejo de tu amigo** ―Jellal le palmeó la espalda―, **creo que la mayoría tiene hambre, están desde la mañana preparándolo todo…** ―Macbeth asintió y luego de respirar hondo para tragarse las lágrimas sonrió.

 _No, no era una ilusión._

Y es que nunca nadie había preparado algo así para él.

Su padre solo creía en estudios y disciplina y consideraba todo tipo de celebración y festividad un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo, así que jamás había tenido una fiesta antes de que él mismo se las comenzase a organizar, por eso significaban tanto para él; pero esa fiesta, esta fiesta en la que aún no sabía como pero todas esas personas habían cooperado para sorprenderlo, se sentía diferente.

 _Mucho más especial._

― **¡Pues no comerán antes que el cumpleañero! ¡Hagan fila ustedes que acá yo soy el VIP!** ―declaró al borde de las lágrimas mientras se servía pizza hawaiana ―su favorita― en un plato.

― **Creo que fue un éxito** ―Freed se cruzó de brazos alegre.

― **Por suerte pudiste contactar a la mayoría de sus amigos** ―respondió Jellal igual de satisfecho―. **Eres la mente maestra detrás de todo esto.**

Freed sonrió apenado y negó.

― **No hice mucho** ―observó a Macbeth pelear por pedazos de piña con la chica de cabello blanco y como la hermanita de Jellal se reía al escucharlos―, **solo que fue muy feo ver como el sábado estaba decepcionado y como hoy en la mañana estaba callado y reflexivo.**

― **Es verdad, eso fue extraño** ―ambos rieron y Jellal se disculpó con Freed para dirigirse a la cocina, había alguien a quien no había visto aún y estaba preocupado, después de todo la casa había estado totalmente a oscuras cuando llegó.

― **Jellal** ―la voz de Mirajane llamó su atención mientras seguía escaneando a los presentes, no sé extrañó de verla con un cabello diferente al usual―, **espero no te moleste, pero una de las invitadas está en tu habitación. ¿Me harías el favor de ir a llamarla?**

― **Por supuesto** ―sonrió y se encaminó escaleras arriba, ella se había refugiado en su habitación antes de apagar las luces―. **¿Erza?** ―llamó a la puerta a pesar de que era suya y esperó a que ella misma abriese.

― **¿Sabes que esta es tu casa, verdad?** ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa al abrirle, su cabello estaba libre y curiosamente mojado.

― **Cuando te di la llave en la mañana te dije que actuaras como si fueses la dueña. Si sigues teniendo la llave, sigues siendo la dueña** ―le sonrió coqueto y ella rió, ni siquiera fue capaz de contener lo que sintió por eso.

― **Entonces no te importará que me duchase** ―le cerró un ojo y lo hizo sonrojar―, **como estuvimos todo el día arreglando y usaba la peluca por los amigos de Macbeth me picaba la cabeza por el sudor** ―confesó apenada―. **Las pelucas son bastante molestas, a Mira le pasó igual pero pudo ir a casa a cambiarse.**

― **Lo son** ―asintió Jellal, su mano tomó uno de esos húmedos mechones enredándolo en su dedo, acercándose a ella poco a poco―, **y es casi un pecado tener que cubrir un cabello tan bonito** ―Erza negó y Jellal sonrió―. **¿Acaso no crees lo que te estoy diciendo?**

― **Te creo** ―suspiró, sabía que al pastelero le gustaba su cabello, por supuesto que lo sabía, después de todo él se lo había dicho antes, el cuanto le gustaba su cabello, cuanto le gustaban sus películas y sus actuaciones.

 _¿Sería solo eso?_

― **Jellal** ―movió su cabeza de lado a lado, no era hora para eso, era ridículo además―. **Emh… ¿Macbeth se sorprendió?** ―cambió el tema―. **Intenté escuchar luego de que le gritaran sorpresa pero de tu habitación no se oye casi nada y no quería abrir la puerta y que alguien pudiese ver cómo me escondo aquí con la luz** ―apenada dio un paso atrás, observando como su cabello se deslizaba de entre los dedos del pastelero y se cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho―. **Supongo que ya sabías porque estoy en tu habitación en realidad** ―acotó apenada.

― **Lo sé y lo entiendo** ―alzó los hombros para restarle importancia y que ella no se preocupase por su miedo continuó con la respuesta de la otra pregunta―. **Casi se cae de espaldas, y le costó bastante darse cuenta de que esta fiesta era para él** ―soltó una suave carcajada―, **debes de verlo, Mirajane grabó todo** ―observó a Erza sonreír y agregó―. **Me sorprende que no escucharas sus gritos, pero bueno, esta habitación era antes el viejo estudio.**

― **¿El viejo estudio?** ―preguntó curiosa.

― **Sí, acá antes vivía un compositor amigo de mi padre, está habitación era donde componía. Fue él quien le enseñó a mi padre a tocar la guitarra, después de que mis padres compraron la casa convirtieron ésta en mi habitación, yo era un bebé muy llorón, obviamente fue de gran ayuda para ellos.**

Erza rió y negó.

― **No te creo que fueras un niño llorón.**

― **Lo fui, en serio. No te miento. Un día te enseñaré un video mío que mi papá grabó en esa época, dura cuarenta y siete minutos y en cuarenta y cuatro minutos salgo llorando a todo pulmón.**

― **¿Y los otros tres minutos?** ―se aguantó la risa.

― **Me calmé porque Mère llegó a cantarme, ya te había dicho que era un niño de mamá.**

― **Tendré que verlo para creerlo** ―Erza rió con ganas.

― **Te lo mostraré** ―la señaló con el dedo―, **y verás que pacientes fueron mis papás, en especial mi padre** ―Jellal suspiró, cuando estaba con Erza siempre se relajaba lo suficiente como para recordar todos esos buenos tiempos, además, ella siempre escuchaba sus historias simples historias de familia como si fuesen una especie de maravilla y eso lo enternecía.

 _Tal vez ella sí entendería si él le confesaba lo que sentía._

―. **Erza…** ―comenzó, la actriz lo miró, sus ojos radiantes de alegría y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 _Y entonces le dio miedo decirle lo que había descubierto._

Porque si se lo decía, Erza, quien era amable y atenta, tal vez pensaría que debía corresponderle, que no debía rechazar esos sentimientos que no debieron haber surgido en él, se sentiría responsable y trataría de hacer algo al respecto.

 _Se obligaría a sentir lo mismo._

Y también estaba la posibilidad que ella creyese que él estaba mezclando su _fanatismo_ por la actriz, la que él admiraba tanto y ella sabía, era muy posible que de inmediato interpretase sus sentimientos como una confusión por esa admiración y el reto de besos que terminaron creando, incluso él mismo había pasado el domingo en vela pensando si tal vez era eso o una mezcla con eso.

 _Aún tenía una pequeña confusión él mismo, decirle no era justo._

Y peor aún.

 _¿Y si pensaba qué él lo hacia por pena?_

Por lo que había pasado el sábado, por haberla vista insegura y con miedo, por haber sido testigo de su más grande temor.

 _Él no podía hacerla sentir como alguien querida por compasión._

― **Vayamos a la fiesta…** ―dijo al final y sintió alivio al ver como ella asentía emocionaba e iba a buscar la peluca café.

Así era mejor.

… _Tal vez si nunca se lo decía, pronto dejaría de sentirlo…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Cuando abrió la puerta se regañó a sí mismo por no haber tocado antes.

― **¡Gr-Gray Sama!** ―la joven casi que saltó de la cama y el libro que leía terminó tirado en el piso―. **Lo siento, Juvia estaba…**

― **No** ―negó―, **yo lo siento. Debí tocar antes. Espera…** ―Gray salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y tocó.

Juvia parpadeó sin entender pero después sonrió.

― **Adelante** ―dijo y la puerta volvió a abrirse, sonrió más al verlo casi sonreír―. **Buenas noches. Gray Sama.**

― **Buenas noches** ―le respondió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones―, **no debí entrar sin tocar, perdón por eso** ―se acercó a la cama y levantó el libro que la joven leía―. **Esto es tuyo** ―Juvia lo aceptó y lo colocó en su regazo―. **¿Así que te gustan las espadas?**

― **Oh** ―Juvia observó la portada del libro―, **bueno, a Juvia le agrada lo que dice el libro, Erza San dejó a Juvia leer de los libros de su colección y a Juvia le llamó la atención este, es muy interesante, aunque un poco sangriento.**

― **Erza es tan violenta como los libros que lee** ―chistó.

― **Erza San es una mujer fuerte y amable** ―replicó ella.

― **Supongo que también un poco de eso** ―Gray subió los hombros―, **y hablando de Erza, me llamó para decirme que pidiésemos comida para cenar porque al parecer la fiesta no terminará tan temprano como creyeron.**

Juvia sonrió.

― **Eso quiere decir que la fiesta es muy divertida.**

― **Supongo** ―dijo de nuevo―, **como sea, el punto es que no sé qué prefieres comer y por eso vine a preguntarte.**

― **Gray Sama no debe preocuparse, lo que Gray Sama pida estará bien para Juvia.**

El chico elevó una ceja y negó antes de soltar un gran suspiro.

― **Sabes** ―comenzó y se sentó al borde de la cama―, **desde que te conocí** ―Juvia se tensó al oír eso pero se relajó al oír lo siguiente― **en ese hostal, me he dado cuenta que no sueles dar mucho tu opinión y eso no está bien, mucho menos cuando alguien te la está pidiendo. ¿Entiendes?** ―preguntó volteándose a mirarla con seriedad.

― **Ju-Juvia lo siente, Gray Sama** ―se disculpó afligida y Gray se desacomodó el cabello incomodo por haberla hecho sentir mal, al fin y al cabo su idea no era eso pero por un demonio que él no era bueno con las palabras.

― **No, no…** ―respiró hondo―. **¡Tsk! No tienes que disculparte…** ―volvió a desacomodarse el cabello, por eso prefería estar en el set grabando, solo tenía que actuar conforme a un libreto y si se apegaba a él todo salía bien―. **La cosa es…** _―«¿La cosa? ¿Quién diablos dice "la cosa"»_ estresado volvió a desacomodarse el cabello, estaba seguro que esa manía podría dejarlo calvo en el futuro―. **La** _ **cuestión**_ ―corrigió más aliviado de dar con la palabra correcta―, **es que tu opinión también importa y la gente quiere y** _ **debería**_ **saberla.**

Asintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

 _Si se esforzaba podía hablar como alguien civilizado._

― **Gray Sama** ―el joven la miró de nuevo y sintió ganas de desordenar su cabello otra vez al ver las mejillas rojas de chica―. **Gracias… Juvia de verdad agradece sus palabras…**

― **N-no. No es nada…** ―negó con las manos y desvió la mirada a la pared―. **En- entonces… ¿Qué deseas comer?**

El silencio que guardó ella hizo a Gray volver a voltear a verla.

― **Ju-Juvia no lo sabe…**

― **¿No?** ―elevó una ceja―. **Bueno, tal vez esto** ―el azabache sacó su móvil y lo abrió en la aplicación de servicios exprés, todas las opciones disponibles aparecieron en pantalla y Juvia observó atenta cada una― **¿Cuál es tu preferida?**

― **Juvia…** ―la joven se mordió el labio nerviosa―, **a Juvia le gustaría volver a comer papas fritas.**

― **¿Volver a comer?** ―Gray frunció el ceño―. **¿Hace cuánto no comes papas fritas?**

― **La última vez que Juvia comió papas fritas fue hace diez años.**

Gray negó incrédulo.

― **¿Es una broma?**

Negó.

― **Desde que Juvia inició su carrera no la dejan comer esas cosas porque Juvia debe cuidar su apariencia** ―el azabache volvió a negar incrédulo.

― **¿Y qué me dices de las pizzas?** ―Juvia negó―. **¿Y hamburguesas, pollo frito, burritos, tacos, donas?** ―cuando la joven volvió a negar con su cabeza Gray sintió que estaba alucinando―. **¿Y helado?**

― **Tampoco, Gray Sama. Juvia no podía comerlo porque debía cuidar su voz.**

El azabache se levantó de la cama y puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras negaba una y otra vez.

― **No puedo creer que no comieras helado** ―la señaló con un dedo―, **por eso es que estás casi anémica. No lo puedo creer, he visto a Erza y Bisca devorar todas esas cosas, y Mirajane también, incluso helados, y ella también es cantante.**

― **Pero a Juvia el contrato con Phantom Lord se lo prohibía** ―bajó la mirada―. **Lo sient…**

― **Ni se te ocurra disculparte por esos imbéciles** ―la detuvo y soltó un bufido―. **Vamos** ―dijo de pronto volteándose a la puerta.

― **¿Vamos?**

― **Sí, ponte un buen abrigo, vamos a ir al centro comercial y vas a comer de todas esas cosas** ―se volteó para señalarla con el dedo―, **y eso incluye helado… tienes que comer helado… definitivamente… es decir** ―Gray de nuevo se desacomodó el cabello―, **si quieres…** ―Juvia asintió casi que por inercia y sin decir más el joven desapareció por la puerta, la joven pestañeó sorprendida de ver a su Gray Sama de esa manera.

 _Sorprendida pero encantada._

Para cuando salió de la habitación, Gray la esperaba con las llaves de uno de los autos de Erza en la mano.

Nunca pensó que algo así llegaría a pasar.

… _Y estaba segura de que lo disfrutaría al máximo…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

La fiesta definitivamente había sido un éxito.

 _Tal vez demasiado exitosa._

En ese momento Macbeth era llevado casi que arrastrado al auto de Mirajane por Freed y Bickslow ―un amigo en común de Freed y Laxus quien trabajaba como DJ―. Jellal no supo en que momento pasó, pero de pronto su casa se llenó de cerveza, licor y de bailarines llenos de aceite de coco.

 _Eso fue una sorpresa para todos._

Bueno, menos para Sorano, la amiga de Macbeth fue quien llamó a los bailarines, y aunque Jellal estaba feliz de ver a Macbeth animado, hubiese preferido no tener que ver como algunos y algunas empezaron a beber tequila de sus ombligos mientras estaban acostados en su desayunador.

 _De hecho decidió comenzar a limpiar parte del desastre en ese momento._

Cuando apenas habían aparecido por la puerta con sus trajes falsos de policía haciendo su rutina de retención del cumpleañero esposándolo en una silla para luego bailarle alrededor, Jellal de inmediato mandó a Wendy a su habitación, Erza se fue con ella pues la rutina requería apagar las luces y si no fuese porque Jellal tardó en apagar la de la cocina ella habría empezado a temblar en frente de todos, pero él sabía eso y por tanto esperó a que Erza se llevara a su hermana para apagarla y centrarse en empezar a limpiar la cocina en media oscuridad en tanto los bailes llenos de aceite y poca ropa se daban.

 _Definitivamente no era la fiesta hogareña que imaginó._

― **Fue una suerte que tus vecinos no llamaran a la policía** ―Erza se acercó a su lado a ayudarle a recoger las latas de cerveza que nadie supo quién llevó.

― **Tal vez pensaron que ya habían llegado** ―respondió Jellal divertido―, **el velcro de los uniformes removibles de esos bailarines no es notorio desde lejos** ―Erza rió.

― **¿No estás molesto por todo eso? De verdad no sabíamos nada de esto. Estoy segura que tampoco fue cosa de Laxus. Aunque sea sospechoso que se haya ido temprano** ―agregó en broma, Laxus había tenido que irse al poco rato de iniciar la fiesta porque debía cuidar del restaurante.

― **Yo tampoco creo que fuese cosa de él, probablemente fue cosas de los amigos de Macbeth** ―soltó un suspiro―, **pero no estoy molesto, aunque sí hubiese preferido saberlo** ―Erza asintió totalmente de acuerdo, si la policía se hubiese presentado de verdad, Jellal tal vez habría tenido problemas con la custodia de sus hermanas―. **Gracias por cuidar a Wendy mientras Sodoma y Gomorra se desataban aquí…** ―la peli-escarlata rompió en carcajadas junto con él.

― **¿Es la fiesta más loca en la que has estado?**

― **No** ―Jellal soltó un suspiro que hizo estar segura a Erza que esa fiesta no era ni de cerca la más alocada en la vida del pastelero―, **definitivamente no.**

― **Ajá…** ―entrecerró la mirada―, **¿alguna vez terminaste tan borracho como Macbeth? ¿En Francia tal vez?**

― **Ummm, no estoy nada orgulloso de responder a eso de manera afirmativa, pero sí. Dos veces nada más, eso sí** ―su seriedad repentina la sorprendió un poco―, **aprendí la lección rápido.** ―Jellal cerró con un nudo la bolsa de basura llena y tomó otra―. **¿Qué me dice usted, señorita Scarlet? ¿Qué cosas bochornosas puede contar de su vida glamorosa.**

― **¿Yo?** ―Erza sonrió de manera traviesa―. **Tres veces** ―Jellal subió una ceja―. **Pero ahora nadie que me conozca me deja tomar de más.**

― **¿Y eso por qué?**

― **Verás…** ―las mejillas de Erza se enrojecieron, miró hacia la pared y calló apenada, Jellal dejó la bolsa con basura de lado, la sujetó de la barbilla y se acercó a su rostro.

― **¿Qué locuras cometió, señorita Scarlet?**

― **Yo…** ―Erza respiró hondo, quería responder pero sus ganas de ser besada hacían que su mente se entorpeciera―. **Yo…** ―cerró sus ojos y dejó que la situación se diese, sin embargo se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando Jellal se alejó de ella y continuó recogiendo las latas y vajilla desechable.

― **Supongo que fueron locuras increíbles** ―dijo con el tono de broma de antes.

― **N-no…** ―Erza negó confundida, Jellal se estaba comportando extraño desde la mañana, antes no hubiese desperdiciado esa oportunidad para puntuar en el marcador de su reto―, **es solo que, me pongo algo agresiva y eso…**

― **¿Algo agresiva?** ―Jellal rió―. **Antes de irse Laxus me advirtió sobre eso y me contó algo que va más allá de** _ **"algo agresiva"**_ **.**

Erza apretó los puños.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía ese traidor?_

― **¿Qué te contó ese mentiroso?** ―se acercó con las manos en la cadera y el ceño fruncido.

― **Señorita Brown** ―Mirajane y su falso cabello verde se asomaron por la puerta, aunque ella fuese más compositora que cantante era reconocida y había preferido aparecer disfrazada―, **no quisiera interrumpir pero creo que debemos irnos, debemos dejar a un muy tomado Macbeth y luego a los otros dos. Claro…** ―sonrió con dulzura―, **a menos que prefieras quedarte aquí…** _ **otra vez.**_

Ambos enrojecieron.

― **Este…** ―Erza iba a negar, se le estaba haciendo más que obvio que Jellal ya no estaba tan cómodo estando cerca de ella, tal vez después de ver su patética forma del sábado ya no creía que estaba bien acercarse tanto a ella, y no lo culpaba, él era un hombre con suficientes problemas como para incluir uno más, y aunque sabía que podía contar con él como amigo; algo que habían dejado muy claro el domingo en el desayuno, ahora pensaba que mezclar eso con algo como el reto de besos no estaba bien.

Tal vez ese sutil distanciamiento era la manera educada de Jellal de decirle que debían parar con eso.

 _Que debían mantenerse en solo amistad._

― **La verdad creo que alguien necesita ayudar a Jellal con este reguero** ―la compositora señaló toda la basura que quedaba por recoger―, **no es justo que él limpie solo** ―Erza asintió, era verdad, no era justo.

― **Entonces yo…**

― **No es necesario** ―Jellal la interrumpió y negó de inmediato―. **Solo es recoger basura y pasar a escoba, puedo encargarme, además, es mejor que alguien que no haya tomado la acompañe. Freed y su amigo fueron obligados por Macbeth a beber mucho** ―la manera educada del pastelero para evitar que ella se quedase le resultó tan clarificadora como dolorosa.

 _Él quería distancia._

― **Entonces me voy…** ―la manera en que Erza aceptó tan rápido despertó las alertas en Jellal, y cuando la observó tomar su bolso del desayunador que acababa de limpiar sin siquiera voltearlo a ver supo que había hecho algo mal.

 _Muy mal._

― **Erza…**

― **Fue una gran fiesta** ―le dijo ella aún sin verle―. **Saluda a Wendy por mí, fue divertido jugar con ella en su habitación** ―la sonrisa falsa que le dio antes de salir y cerrar la puerta se sintió como una espada clavada en su corazón.

Sus ojos quedaron fijos en la puerta.

… _No sabía cómo, pero la había lastimado…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

Las letras se empezaron a poner borrosas y soltó un gran bostezo.

 _Odiaba repasar historia._

Gajeel se hizo para atrás en la silla y estiró los brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras movía y hacia sonar su cuello, estaba aburrido y esa materia empeoraba todo, nunca fue bueno para escuchar historias y mucho menos para leerlas, él prefería cosas más prácticas, y definitivamente leer la historia de una dinastía real de hacía más de tres siglos no era nada práctico.

 _Era aburrido._

La puerta de su casa sonó y se levantó de la silla agradecido de tener una excusa de levantarse de ese lugar en que ―según el horario que le hizo Rogue―, debía mantenerse sentado por dos horas y estudiar lo establecido en el programa que una Erza muy ―sádica― amable le había hecho.

― **Voy…** ―medio dijo y medio de bostezó mientras abría la puerta, bostezo que quedó interrumpido por su sorpresa al ver Levy McGarden allí―. **¿Enana?**

― **Levy…** ―frunció el ceño y luego sonrió―, **esto…** ―se sonrojó y le mostró la bolsa en sus manos―. **Rogue dejó un libro el otro día, bueno, la otra noche en mi casa** ―se corrigió―, **hasta hoy pude venir a dejárselo…**

― **¿Un libro?** ―Gajeel alzó una ceja extrañado, Rogue nunca jamás dejaba cosas perdidas, y menos libros―. **¿Segura que es del enano?**

Levy asintió.

― **Tiene su nombre, bueno, no quería interrumpirte, así que…**

― **Pasa** ―Gajeel se quitó de la puerta y le señaló con la cabeza―, **justo iba a tomar un descanso.**

― **Ah, yo no…** ―Levy negó abochornada pero sus piernas actuaron por ella y entraron―, **de verdad no quiero interrumpir.**

― **Ya lo hiciste, ya qué** ―Gajeel cerró la puerta―, **ahora hazte responsable, enana.**

― **¿Responsable?** ―Levy infló sus mejillas―. **Yo no…**

― **Ya, ya, vamos…** ―colocando una mano en sus hombros la llevó hasta la mesa en donde estaban sus libros―. **Justo ocupaba una…** _ **tutoría**_ **…** ―trató de sonar convenenciero como al inicio pero Levy notó su pena, además, sus mejillas ganaron color.

Sonrió divertida.

Gajeel era un hombre que muchos llamarían sin vergüenza y fresco pero en realidad él se preocupaba de lo que los demás pensaran de él.

 _De cierta manera, se parecía a ella._

― **¿Tutoría?** ―Levy se sentó en la silla que le ofreció y tomó uno de los libros―. **"La sucesión en la dinastía Fiorense" ¿es para tus exámenes?** ―Gajeel asintió con vergüenza, tal vez no había estado bien pedírselo a Levy, eso era materia que Rogue estaba a punto de ver y él a su edad no sabía nada de eso.

― **Sé que debería saber eso, pero…**

― **Hagamos un trato** ―Levy le miró con gran seriedad y Gajeel dejó su explicación en el aire―. **Yo te ayudo a estudiar esto y tú…** ―las mejillas de la joven ganaron color―, **tú… me enseñas a conducir…**

― **¿A conducir?** ―Gajeel se cruzó de brazos―. **¿Aún no sabes conducir?**

Levy negó apenada.

― **Sí, bueno, sé que a mi edad ya debería saber, pero yo n-** ―la risa de Gajeel la interrumpió y Levy volvió a inflar sus mejillas―. **¡Hey, no te burles! Es muy difícil para mí hablar sobre eso…**

 _Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía._

Por eso se reía, porque él había olvidado de nuevo que las personas aprendían las cosas en distinto orden, y ni él ni Levy deberían de sentir vergüenza por querer aprender.

― **Ya, ya…** ―Gajeel se levantó de la silla―. **Hora de la lección ¡Gee hee!.**

― **¿Cuál lección? Los libros están aquí.**

― **Pero el auto está afuera.**

― **¿¡Me enseñarás a conducir ya!?** ―le miró incrédula―. **¿Y qué hay sobre esto?** ―levantó el libro.

― **Podemos hacer ambas cosas en el auto.**

― **¡No si queremos volver vivos! ¡Un auto solo es para conducir!**

Gajeel rompió a reír.

― **Ah, enana. Te sorprendería todo lo que he hecho en un auto, especialmente acompañado en el asiento de atrás…** ―lanzó sugerente y Levy enrojeció.

― **¡Y-Yo solo quiero aprender a conducir!**

Gajeel le cerró un ojo.

― **Podemos** _ **empezar**_ **con eso. ¡Gee hee!…**

 _Levy no fue capaz de negarse a ese comienzo._

Aunque tampoco negó que tal vez podría interesarse en otro tipo de lecciones.

… _Lo admitía, él había captado por completo su curiosidad…_

 **.**

 **~°0°~**

 **.**

La semana había pasado de manera rápida e incómoda.

 _Y Jellal sabía que era por su culpa._

Desde el día de la fiesta con Macbeth la relación con Erza se había vuelto terriblemente educada, no que no hubiesen momentos de amistad y apoyo, como cuando la abrazó y no la soltó durante los diez segundos que se tardaba la energía de emergencia en encenderse durante los dos apagones que hubieron mientras estaban en tutorías de cocina, o como cuando ella y Wendy le sorprendieron con la noticia de que su hermana necesitaba dinero para comprar un regalo y Erza la había contratado para ayudarle con las cartas de fans, por supuesto él se había negado al inicio, no le parecía correcto que Erza hiciese eso por Wendy, pero luego ambas se aliaron en contra de él y fue imposible para Jellal el negarse.

 _Era débil y lo sabía._

Pero bien, al final Wendy parecía muy animada y al fin y al cabo él también había trabajado con Obaba Sama a esa edad y era verdad que Erza ocupaba a alguien de mucha confianza para que estuviese en su casa, a solas en su oficina y que guardase total discreción, al final tenían razón, era un buen trato donde todas las partes salían ganando, incluso él, aunque le dolía en su orgullo de hermano mayor que su hermanita no quisiese recibir dinero de él.

 _Era difícil ver crecer a sus hermanas._

El jueves y el viernes,no pudo pasar tiempo a solas con Erza ya que Mirajane y Juvia se habían quedado con ellos en la clase de cocina, y del sábado hasta el siguiente miércoles, Erza había tenido que ayudar al jefe de departamentos en su agencia de talentos con una emergencia de último minuto así que no se habían podido ver ni para las tutorías, y el jueves, Gajeel y Levy ―una jovencita muy amable y sumamente inteligente que trabajaba en la agencia de Erza―, se habían unido a la lección.

 _Era casi como si el universo no quisiese que estuviesen a solas._

O quizás era Erza la que no quería.

― **La jefa parece que sabe cortar pero hasta ahora solo la he visto freír y hervir, ¿aún tiene la maldición?** ―ese viernes Gajeel se había quedado con ellos a pesar de que se había levantado para irse cuando él llegó, pero al final Erza había insistido ―casi amenazado― en que se quedase a probar el resultado final.

Ya no había dudas.

 _Ella no quería estar a solas con él._

― **Dudo que la maldición me deje algún día** ―suspiró ella resignada mientras se concentraba en medir la cantidad de vinagre parar marinar el pescado―, **por el momento debo concentrarme en no crear veneno…**

Gajeel y Jellal rieron y el azabache miró su reloj por cuarta vez en media hora.

 _Jellal aprovechó su oportunidad._

Tenía que decirle a Erza la verdad del por qué él había buscado distanciamiento, no era justo que ella hubiese salido lastimada pensando quien sabe que razones de que tal cosa sucediese entre ambos.

― **¿Tienes algún lugar al que ir, Gajeel?** ―interrogó en tanto se ocupaba de poner a calentar el sartén en donde sellarían el salmón.

― **Yo…** ―Gajeel miró de nuevo su reloj―, **le dije a Rogue que si podía hoy lo llevaría al cine.**

Erza lo volteó a mirar.

― **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?** ―frunció el ceño.

― **Me ordenaste quedarme aquí** ―alzó los hombros―, **además, de seguro debe estar entretenido en casa leyendo algún libro.**

― **Pensé que estaba en su curso especial** ―la actriz le miró preocupada.

― **Hoy terminaba a las siete y son las siete y media.**

― **¿Dejaste que llegase solo a casa?**

― **No, Rogue vuelve a casa con la familia de mi vecino, no es la primera vez, Erza. Es un niño grande y muy independiente.**

― **Aún así** ―Erza se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho―. **Ve.**

― **¿Eh?**

― **Ve con Rogue, es peligroso que un niño este solo. Ve.**

― **Pero dijiste…**

― **Te digo que te vayas, no es justo que estés aquí** ―Erza le sonrió―. **Lamento haberte obligado.**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―Gajeel se levantó de inmediato―. **Olvídalo. Debí decírtelo, siempre has sido una gran jefa. Violenta, pero justa** ―Erza levantó una ceja y Gajeel negó―. **¿Ve-ves? Hasta puedo decirte bromitas… Bu-bueno… me voy…** ―el azabache caminó nervioso a despedirse de Wendy y de Juvia quienes veían una película en la habitación de su amiga, después de todo la actriz solo permitía que Wendy trabajase en las cartas por dos horas―. **Nos vemos…** ―se despidió y salió con rapidez pasmosa haciendo reír a Erza.

― **Eso ha sido muy gentil de tu parte** ―le dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

― **Corregir mi error al haber sido desconsiderada no es gentileza, profesor Fernandes** ―le respondió, haciendo que Jellal notase de nuevo como era ella quien ahora insistía con esas formalidades.

― **Usted no sabía que Rogue salía temprano, señorita Scarlet.**

― **Pude haber preguntado, pero en fin… es mejor que sigamos con esto. La boda ya está cerca y debo aprender más que a hervir y freír. Estoy segura de que usted apreciará tener más tiempo libre cuando todo esto termine, sin duda le he dado problemas** , **profesor Fernandes** ―sus palabras fueron totalmente sinceras y sin un atisbo de segundas intenciones, al contrario, las había dicho en un intento de poner humor a la noche, pero a Jellal le dolieron.

 _Mucho._

― **Erza…** ―el azulado tomó con gentileza una de sus manos poniéndola nerviosa―, **tú no me das problemas** ―negó varias veces―, **al contrario, tú…**

― **¿Ya va a estar la comida?** ―las luces del pasillo se encendieron y al momento Gray apareció junto a ellos, para él no fue nada extraño que Jellal estuviese pendiente de la cocina a varios pasos de Erza que estaba haciendo una marinada.

― **Sacre Bleu…** ―susurró Jellal por lo bajo al ser interrumpido.

― **En media hora** ―respondió ella de nuevo concentrada, o al menos por fuera, por dentro su corazón latió extraño al ver la expresión en los ojos color miel de Jellal hacía un momento, hacía días no tenía ese tipo de contacto con él ya que se había esforzado en no quedar a solas para hacerle más fácil la tarea de mantener ese distanciamiento que él había decidido era lo mejor para ambos.

― **¿No podemos pedir algo al exprés?**

Erza lo señaló con el cuchillo con el que ahora cortaba un chile.

― **Has comido mucha comida rápida últimamente** ―Gray dio un paso atrás ante la amenaza **―, y has estado alimentando a Juvia con eso también…**

― **Ya-ya te expliqué por qué…**

― **Sí, pero no para que exageres, Juvia debe comer balanceado o no se recuperará** ―acercó más el cuchillo a él y Gray tragó grueso.

― **Ok, lo siento, está bien. No comeremos tanta comida chatarra…**

― **Bien** ―Erza asintió satisfecha―. **Ahora tu castigo es quedarte a aprender cómo hacer comida sana** ―le señaló el banco en él que había estado Gajeel y Jellal soltó un suspiro apenas audible.

 _De nuevo evitaba que ambos quedaran a solas._

Para cuando todos llegaron a comer se sorprendieron de lo bien ―aunque algo picante, salado y un poquito quemado― que había quedado el salmón hecho por Erza y ella se dio por satisfecha de que ninguno terminase agonizando en el piso, para cuando Gray se fue a ayudar a Juvia a colocar las cortinas que se cayeron cuando ella y Wendy jugaban a ser cantantes dando un concierto, Jellal y su hermana estaban por irse.

― **Creo que la próxima semana ya podemos comenzar a decidir y practicar el menú para el almuerzo de la apuesta** ―comenzó Jellal en tanto se ponía su bolso cruzado.

― **¿De verdad?** ―dijo emocionada.

― **Sí, de esa manera tendremos tiempo para perfeccionarlo, y además** ―Jellal sonrió divertido―, **debemos de saber que artefactos de cocina serán necesarios para comprar repuestos en caso de que la maldición continúe.**

― **Hey…** ―Erza infló las mejillas pero sonrió al recordar la olla de cocimiento lento que estalló cuando ella la usó en la tarde―. **Bien, creo que debo decirle a Mirajane que tu encenderás todo lo eléctrico… no creo que ella quiera ver como hasta su lado de la cocina queda hecho un desastre.**

Jellal asintió mientras reía.

― **Creo que accederá a eso** ―se acercó a Erza aprovechando el buen ambiente y que su hermana andaba buscando sus cosas en la oficina de la actriz―. **Erza, escucha, yo no quise, es decir, no quiero que pienses que tú eres una molestia o carga para mí, yo…**

― **Lo sé** ―Erza le sonrió―, **lo dejamos claro ese día en el desayuno, somos amigos y nos apoyamos, eso lo sé y lo aprecio de corazón** ―Jellal vio en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras y se alivió un poco con eso.

― **Pero hay otra cosa…** ―nervioso se acomodó su bolso a pesar de que no era necesario―, **sé que has notado que el reto de…**

― **¡Estoy lista!** ―Wendy apareció sonriente y tomó la mano de su hermano y el pastelero usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para sonreírle a pesar de la interrupción―. **Perdón por durar tanto, como hice también la tarea allí y luego me fui a jugar con Juvia San dejé todo sin recoger.**

― **Está bien, Wen ¿dejaste todo lo de la señorita Erza acomodado, verdad?** ―ella asintió.

― **Wendy siempre deja todo más ordenado que yo** ―Erza sacó un sobre de la bolsa de su vestido y se lo pasó a la pequeña―, **creo que eso lo sacó de usted, profesor Fernandes, y, aquí está su paga de la semana, señorita. Se la merece por todo su esfuerzo** ―avergonzada y emocionada a partes iguales, Wendy tomó el sobre.

― **¿Supongo que querrás ir pronto a comprar el regalo, eh?** ―Wendy sonrió nerviosa.

― **Yo… sí…** ―soltó en un susurro, tenía que buscar una manera de evitar eso―. **Oh… yo, es verdad. Prometí ir con Meredy** ―dijo aliviada, no era algo totalmente cierto pero tampoco era falso, Meredy le había dicho que ella le ayudaría en lo que fuera y salvarla de esa situación podía incluirse en ese _"lo que fuera"._

Erza sonrió aliviada y con disimulo le dio un pulgar arriba a Wendy por su improvisación.

― **Entonces está bien** ―Jellal aceptó sin problemas―, **y creo que…** ―miró a Erza un momento―, **es hora de irnos…**

― **Que vayan con bien** ―le sonrió Erza y le extendió la mano, ese era ahora su saludo de bienvenida y despedida, ya no habían ni besos del reto ni besos en la mejilla―. **Jellal…** ―dijo mientras sujetaba su mano―. **Entiendo, de verdad entiendo tus razones** ―sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, Wendy los miró extrañada y sin que ellos lo advirtieran salió y los dejó a solas―. **El reto complicaba las cosas y no debería ser complicado, y me alegra que podamos ser amigos. Así que no te preocupes, de verdad lo entiendo** ―al soltar su mano Jellal no supo que hacer así que solo pudo actuar en automático y salir de la casa de Erza.

La joven actriz miró la puerta con una sonrisa triste, era extraño que le doliese tanto cuando se suponía que solo había sido algo para entretenerse, algo que les divertía ambos y que de cierta manera los relajaba de sus usualmente muy cautelosos, disciplinadas y responsables personalidades, además aún eran amigos.

 _¿Pero que más podía esperar ella?_

Ese hombre se lo había dicho y podía escuchar su voz diciéndoselo una y otra vez en medio de la oscuridad de ese lugar.

 _Ella no debió haber nacido, así que no merecía nada._

Su abuelo tenía razón.

― **No quiero besarte más por el reto** ―Erza estaba tan ensimismada en sus recuerdos en medio de una habitación oscura que cuando sintió las manos de Jellal limpiando las lágrimas en sus mejillas se sorprendió al punto de quedar muda de la impresión―. **Erza, yo…** ―Jellal acarició su rostro sintiéndose el imbécil más grande del mundo por haberla hecho llorar.

 _Debió decírselo y afrontar su respuesta._

Erza era una mujer inteligente y fuerte y no pensaría como él creía que llegaría a pensar.

― **Yo… Demon!** ―maldijo y a falta de mejores palabras, actuó.

 _Y la besó._

La besó con los sentimientos que quería mantener callados, la besó con las ganas que había reprimido, la besó primero con la timidez de un primer enamoramiento y luego con la necesidad de dos amantes separados por largo tiempo.

Y ella hizo lo mismo, lo besó a su vez con fuerza, y deseo.

 _Casi desesperación._

― **Quiero besarte porque…** ―suspiró contra sus labios cuando se separaron para tomar un respiro.

― **Entonces solo bésame….** ―le respondió ella, apuñando su camisa en sus manos y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

… _Y eso hizo, dejó las palabras de lado y solo la besó…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Gracias por la amabilidad de leer y comentar, animan a continuar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Sinceramente creo que "Dulce Destino" acabará en diez caps. :x Pero es mi estimado, lo más importante está por pasar así que bueno, espero les guste hasta el final. NwN/

No presten sus casas para fiesta, siempre se alocan. xD

¿Qué creen que pasará entre Erza y Jellal ahora?

¿Levy aprenderá a cocinar?

¿Gajeel aprenderá historia?

¿Gray dejará de comer comida chatarra?

¿A Juvia le gustaron los helados? ―Esa es obvia, si le gusta Gray le gustan los helados― (¿)

Vieron, ya puse quien era ese hombre… :x

xD

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias mil por leer.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os amables lectores con cuenta os respondo por PM:

 **Mystogan-Cristian**

 **Rirukasabe**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **Barbsalfonsini**

 **Willivb**

 **Bluewater14**

 **AliciaMeloAngel29**

 **MinSul6011**

 **AZULMITLA**

A vosotras/os amables lectores sin cuenta os respondo por acá:

 **MASTER VIVI** : Erza tiene una muy buena suerte porque ese sexy y adorable pastelero estaba ahí. U-U Que buena suerte… xDDD Sí, tienes razón, yo pienso igual, nadie debería sentirse avergonzado por tapar el baño, debería dejar de ser tema tabú… QwQ)9 Esta sociedad no debería reprimir esas verdades :okya: LOL xD Ya veremos si Gray siguió con la nicotina :x Ánimo con el francés, saber idiomas es muy beneficioso. :D Y sí, los miedos deben ser enfrentados, pero cada quien a su ritmo, lo importante no es la rapidez sino lograrlo. NwN. Gracias por los buenos deseos, te los devuelvo multiplicados por cada vez que Jellal toca el cabello de Erza en mis fics… 7w7)r xDDDDDDDDDD Gracias mil por leer. Besos.

 **Guest** : Jellal es un amor. QwQ Por eso el merece toda la felicidad del mundo, y esa felicidad se llama Erza Scarlet… asdadsfa Los amo tanto. xD Estoy segura que el amor vence el miedo, y Erza demostrará eso. NwN)9 Gracias mil por leer y espero te gustase la conti. Besos. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
